Ne plus jamais Partir
by Clemeria
Summary: Edward et Bella ont maintenant 21 ans. Ils ont terminés leur études et sont revenus à Forks. Leur vie est pour le moins... remplie de surprises ! Suite de Partir pour Revenir
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Et oui, me revoila ! Plus tot que prévu, je sais ! Voila la suite, vous l'attendiez, apres la révélation de Maria ! Je compte publier tout les 15 jours (je sais, ça va paraitre long) mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance sur cet fic, et je compte prendre mon temps. Quand j'aurais terminé Aimer et Attendre, je publierais une fois par semaine ! Juré ! Treve de blabla, voila l'histoire ! Si vous voulez un bref résumé de Partir pour revenir, dites le moi !

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

- Un… Un petit frère ? Demandai-je.

- Oui.

- Vous… vous allez le mettre où ? Tu vas refaire ma chambre ?

- NON ! Hors de question ! Nous allons refaire la chambre d'ami. Nous irons acheter le papier peint tout les trois quand il arrivera. Ce serait bien si toi et Bella veniez à la maison pour son arrivée…

- Je vais lui en parler ce soir. Ca va lui faire un choc d'apprendre qu'elle va avoir un beau-frère.

- Ca va ?

- Il faut que je m'y fasse… Je suis tellement sur le cul que j'essaye encore de réaliser…

- Je ne pouvais pas te l'annoncer par téléphone. Charlie est anxieux de ta réaction.

- Tout va bien. Je… je dois te laisser. On va diner en ville ce soir.

- Passe une bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi ! Je l'aidais à rejoindre sa voiture avant de monter dans la mienne. Je rejoignis ma maison. Sans leur aide, nous n'aurions jamais pus l'acheter.

FLASHBACK.

- Edward, tu peux venir ce week-end ? demanda maman au téléphone.

- Ouais, mais ça m'embête de laisser Bella toute seule, elle se sent pas bien, je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Elle peut venir avec toi, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps.

- Ok. J'ai réservé le train. Vous pouvez venir nous chercher à Port Angeles ?

- Pas de blem'. A demain soir !

- Bisous maman !

Je partis dans la chambre, où Bella était allongé avec un énorme mal de tête. Elle avait été plus que compréhensive avec moi. Je devais passer le concours cette année, alors qu'elle avait terminé ses études. Elle avait trouvé un job d'un an dans une librairie. Elle avait envoyé un CV à Forks pour pouvoir tenir la bibliothèque du collège ou du lycée. Elle devait recevoir les réponses dans la semaine. Je dois passer le concours écrit en janvier. Si tout va bien, oral en février, et ensuite, formation jusqu'en juin sur : comment tenir une classe et tout ce qui va avec.

- Tiens, je lui tendis un verre d'eau et du paracétamol.

- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup toi !

- Oh oui ! Je déposais un baiser sur son front, avant de m'allonger à coté d'elle. Ma mère me demande si on veut passer le week-end à Forks. J'ai dis oui, mais si tu veux pas j'annule.

- Non c'est bon ! Je ferrais nos bagages pendant que tu seras en cours, et je viendrais te chercher. 

- Viens là, dis-je la décalant pour qu'elle tombe entre mes jambes, dos à moi. Je fis des mouvements sur sa tête, pour la détendre.

- Dites-moi, professeur de biologie, pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ?

- La cause principale : le stress. Ca va mieux ? Demandai-je.

- Non, c'est comme un marteau qui frappe du métal. Je massais ses épaules, en appuyant fortement, mais pas trop non plus. Je fis ça de longues minutes.

- Et là ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Un peu, mais j'ai toujours mal.

- Il y a une autre solution pour te détendre, et là, ça va marcher !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ? C'est quoi ?

- Les endorphines. Ca te détend. Tu peux en provoquer en faisant du sport.

- J'ai une tête à aller faire un jogging ? dit-elle, blanche comme une colombe.

- Tu peux en libérer autrement.

- Comment ?

- Il va falloir que je donne de ma personne, mais je me sacrifie volontiers. Je retirais son pull. Pas besoin de décrire ce qui se passa après.

Le lendemain, en cours, je n'étais pas concentré sur le prof parlant de… je ne sais même plus ! Bella me récupéra devant la Fac, et nous partîmes vers la gare. Une heure trente plus tard, nous retrouvions la ville déserte de Port Angeles. Ma mère me serra, comme toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu as encore maigri. Tu le nourris bien j'espère !

- Mais oui Maria, c'est lui qui ne mange pas. Il a le nez dans les bouquins. Je commence à devenir jalouse ! Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, que nous allions avoir un vrai conflit la dessus. Mais je vous raconterez ça plus tard. La, je vous parle de l'achat de notre maison !

Apres un bon repas où je me serais fait exploser le ventre, maman commença à parler argent.

- Tu passes tes concours quand ? Demanda-t-elle pendant que Charlie apportait le café.

- Ecrit en janvier, et oral en février.

- Et après ? 

- Formation jusqu'en juin, et on va essayer de s'installer dans le coin.

- Tiens. Elle nous tendit à Bella et moi une enveloppe pleine d'argent. Je pus voir ces yeux chocolats s'agrandirent au maximum, comme les miens.

- Maman, c'est quoi cet argent ? Il y a combien la dedans ? Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cet argent, tu t'en rends compte ?

- 150 000 dollars. Ton père a remboursé toutes les pensions alimentaires qu'il me devait. D'après ces calculs, et j'ai revérifié : 300 000 dollars. Nous étions deux dans cette galère. Quand nous étions Masen. Monsen, et maintenant Cullen. Tu as souffert, et je veux que tu utilises cet argent pour faire votre bonheur. A tout les deux. Je me levais de ma chaise pour serrer ma mère dans mes bras. Bella suivit. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie prenne la parole.

- J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose. Nous le regardâmes tout les trois. Suite à de nombreuses et interminables discussions avec ta mère, j'ai convenu que j'allais vendre ma maison. L'agence pense pouvoir en tirer environ 220 000 dollars. Si ça arrive, je vous donnerais 110 000. Ce fut ma mère qui répondit la première.

- Charlie !

- C'est mon beau-fils. J'ai bien le droit de l'aider aussi, non ? Nous le serrâmes également dans nos bras, avant de les remercier un nombre incalculables de fois. Il faisait un geste financier énorme en notre faveur. Nous ne l'oublierons jamais.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Nous avons tout mis sur un compte. Charlie avait réussi à tirer 240 000 dollars, et nous ajouta 120 000. Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient donné 100 000 dollars. Economie personnel et tout… Nous avions trouvé notre maison. Dans un quartier pas trop éloigné du centre. Du voisinage assez sympa, mais nous n'avions pas fait connaissance outre mesure.

Je me garais à coté de sa voiture et rentrais. Bella était assis sur le canapé en train de lire.

- Alors, Maria va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut que je te parle. Elle posa l'ouvrage sur la table basse.

- J'ai peur. Dis-moi. Elle se cala dans mes bras.

- Tu… vas avoir un beau-frère. Surprise !

- Elle est enceinte ? Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

- Non, ils vont adopter. Il a 12 ans, et il arrive dans 15 jours. Maman et Charlie veulent qu'on vienne l'accueillir.

- Pas de souci ! C'est une super nouvelle !

- Je réalise pas tellement.

- Ca va venir avec le temps.

- Oui. J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Elle frappa dans ses mains. Je partis dans la chambre pour aller chercher la robe que je lui avais achetée. Je m'étais servie de Rose, enfin surtout de son corps, pour regarder la taille. Elle ne se doutait d'absolument rien.

- Tiens. Elle déplia la robe bleue nuit.

- Elle est sublime ! Elle me sauta au coup ! En quel honneur ?

- Je ne dis rien. Mets là, et prends ce qu'il te faut pour une nuit.

- Une nuit ?

- Oui. Allez !

Elle partit dans notre chambre se préparer pendant que je retournais dans mon bureau pour continuer la correction de mes interros. Les notes étaient globalement bonnes. En même temps, le sujet était plutôt facile. Je terminais tout ça et passais dans la chambre récupérer mes vêtements. Je dus attendre que madame finisse de mettre son maquillage. J'avais choisi une chemise blanche avec un pantalon et une veste noire. Classique, mais classe. Il était presque 19 heures.

- Tu as fait ton sac chérie ?

- Oui, tout est prêt !

Je sortis de la salle de bain et attrapais son sac. Elle était sublime dans sa robe bleue. J'avais très bien choisi ! Elle avait mit des ballerines et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés.

- Bon, assez de mystère, on va où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Encore dix minutes et tu verras.

Je mis tout à l'arrière de ma nouvelle voiture, une Volvo, acheté d'occasion pour seulement 500 dollars. Une aubaine !

Bella régla la radio et je me garais en face du restaurant. Je vérifiais que l'écrin se trouvait toujours dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je lui tendis mon bras et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Il était de style classique, avec des tables recouvertes de nappes blanches, et plein de verres dont je ne connaissais pas tous l'utilisation.

- Bonjour, j'ai réservé au nom de Cullen.

- Suivez moi je vous prie. Nous prîmes le pas du maitre d'hôtel et il nous laissa devant une table, situé vers les murs. Je tirais la chaise de ma princesse. Elle rougit et je pris place face à elle.

- Lundi, nous aurons deux heures rien que toi et moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'emmène mes scientifiques faire un exposé à la bibliothèque du lycée. Et il me semble que c'est toi, la nouvelle bibliothécaire.

- Parfait !

Nous commandâmes les apéritifs et le menu en même temps. Elle me parla d'Angela. Elle était allée la voir hier, elle se remettait de l'accouchement de la petite Cindy. Et oui, Eric et Angela ont déjà un bébé. Bella était la marraine.

- Elle était toute belle dans son pyjama rose ! Elle se plongea dans ses pensées.

- Bella, si tu veux me faire comprendre que tu veux que nous ayons un enfant, tu peux me le dire clairement ! Elle rougit et elle voulu prendre la parole. Mais le serveur la coupa en apportant notre salade.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui donner des nouvelles de Rosalie. Emmett et elle vivaient encore à New-York. Rosalie, en fac de médecine, avait encore 4 ans d'études, alors qu'Emmett avait déjà pour job d'entrainer des petites mémés dans une maison de retraites. Le pauvre n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

Durant tout le repas, nous parlâmes de nos amis, et tout le reste. J'avais eu des nouvelles de Benjamin récemment. Je l'avais retrouvé à Seattle, en me baladant.

FLASHBACK.

Pour une fois qu'il fait beau dans cette ville, j'en profitais pour sortir. Bella était en cours, et je venais juste de terminer mes exam. Je me baladais dans le parc, en réfléchissant à ce que j'avais pus louper dans mes examens, quand je reconnus une voix.

- Monsen, c'est toi ? J'avais pris l'habitude de réagir à trois noms : Masen, Monsen, Cullen. Je me retournais et le reconnus.

- Amazones ? Demandai-je

- Putain, ça fait un baille ! Il me sauta dans les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben j'habite là. Et toi ? 

- Pareil, avec ma copine !

- T'as une fille ? Toi, celui qui lui évitait comme la peste ?

- Ouais. Passe à l'appart, il faudrait qu'on parle !

FIN FLASHBACK.

Je lui avais raconté mon passé, mon identité, et il avait rencontré Bella. Il habitait toujours Seattle, mais faisait des virées par ici de temps à autre.

- Edward, pourquoi tu m'as invité ici ? Demanda-t-elle au dessert. Il y a bien une raison, non ?

- Oui.

- Quelle-est-t-elle ? Je respirais deux grandes goulées d'air avant de me lancer.

- Tu sais, ça fait bientôt 5 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Depuis nos 17 ans. Elle hocha la tête. Aujourd'hui, nous en avons 21. Et depuis ce temps là, je n'ai jamais été malheureux, pas une seule fois. Sauf quand nous avions 17 ans, avec nos disputes pour des choses futiles. Elle rigola. J'étais très heureux quand nous avons eu notre premier appart', quand nous avons eu notre maison, quand nos affaires se sont mélangées pour la première fois. Je me levais.

- Maintenant, il serait temps que notre amour soit officiel, devant un pasteur. Je mi un genou à terre. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et essaya de refluer ses larmes Je te l'avais promis quand nous sommes parti à Londres. Et j'honore ma promesse. Isabella Mary Swan, je promets de t'aimer chaque seconde de notre vie. Acceptes-tu de devenir Madame Cullen ? Je sortis la bague et ouvris l'écrin

- Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse quand nous avions 17 ans. Mais je vais te la redire : Oui, Edward Thomas Cullen, je veux devenir ta femme. Pour l'éternité. J'attrapais sa main gauche et passais la bague. Elle était magnifique. Mais la personne la portant était encore plus belle. Je me relevais pour l'embrasser et sceller tout ce que j'avais dis.

* * *

J'espere que ce début est à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi 19 pour lire la suite ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Plein de bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Oui je sais, je publie plus tôt ! Mais c'est exceptionnel ! Un énorme merci pour votre accueil ! Cette suite à l'air de plaire (enfin de j'espère !) Lemon dans ce chapitre !

twilight0507 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le premier chapitre ! Rendez-vous le 26 pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

brune59 : Salut ! J'avais annoncé la suite dans l'épilogue de partir pour revenir (tu ne l'as peut-être pas vue, je l'ai publié plus tard. Personne n'était au courant ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la demande. Je n'étais pas très inspiré pour cette partie ! A bientôt, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Justine : Le petit frère était évoqué dans l'épilogue de la première fic. Je l'ai publié après la fin ! Le frère s'appelle Léo. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

Les perso. Sont à Stephenie M.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un brouillard complet. Elle avait vidé la moitié d'un paquet de mouchoir sous l'émotion. Elle attrapa ma main et je pus voir la bague de fiançailles. Elle était ma fiancée. J'avais toujours moi-même du mal à réaliser. Quand nous avions 17 ans, c'était lointain, presque fictif. Mais là, c'est du réel.

- Il faudra organiser le mariage, murmura-t-elle.

- Demain, on en parlera demain. Nous avons notre temps, chère fiancée.

- J'aime pas ce nom.

- Il va falloir t'y habituer.

- Pourquoi le sac de voyage ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour passer une nuit loin de notre maison avec une femme exceptionnelle. Elle rougit et nous nous levâmes en même temps. Elle m'embrassa et colla son corps contre le mien. Autant dire que une personne compris très bien le message. Ben quoi, après une semaine d'abstinence car j'avais osé critiquer un de ses plats, je vais pas me contrôler !

Je fis plein de baiser dans son cou et nous sortîmes récupérer les bagages. Je les portais avant de serrer le ventre de ma belle. Je me mis derrière elle et couvris son épaule de baisers. Elle gémit et arriva tant bien que mal à demander la clef de notre chambre. Le maitre d'hôtel nous tendit une vraie clef, pas une carte. Je l'entrainais dans les ascenseurs et appuyais sur le dernier étage. J'avais fait exprès de réserver en haut.

Le nombre de baisers échangés dans la cabine ne purent pas être compté. Mon pantalon allait exploser dans la cabine si nous n'arrivions pas rapidement à destination. Elle faisait exprès j'en suis persuadé !

En passant la porte, j'eus à peine le temps de poser les bagages et de lui dire que la chambre était insonorisée. Elle me poussa jusqu'au lit avant de se mettre face à moi. J'attrapais ses hanches pour qu'elle rejoigne le lit, mais…

- Laisse-moi faire quelque chose. J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire.

Devant moi, elle se mit à danser. Seule. Faisant des mouvements pouvant tuer n'importe quel homme. Elle était une sirène et moi un matelot perdu en mer. Elle fit bouger son bassin sensuellement et elle attrapa la fermeture de la robe. Elle la fit glisser lentement… trop lentement…

J'aurais put mourir sur le champ. Son petit striptease faisait monter la pression trop haute, bien trop haute pour un seul homme. Quand la robe glissa à terre et qu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, je n'ai pas résisté, mes bas instincts se sont réveillés.

Je l'ai poussé sur le lit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle cambra son corps pour que ses tétons durcis se collent à mon torse. Je l'ai ai pincé par-dessus le maudit tissus et le bruit qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut pas humain. Elle enleva ma veste d'une rapidité presque surhumaine et déchira ma chemise. Les boutons volèrent dans toute la chambre et je la retirais prestement.

- J'espère que tu es bonne en couture, il va falloir la réparer.

Je retirais ses agrafes et fit glisser son soutien gorge. Je n'avais aucun souci avec elles, Bella m'avait donné des cours pratiques à Seattle.

Torturer ses monticules était une chose que j'adorais par-dessus tout. Les mordre, les sucer, les faire rouler, les faire rougir, les frotter… Quand je fus satisfait du traitement que j'avais administré à ma belle, je descendis et mordis tendrement son clitoris par-dessus son string, qui n'avait plus que le nom. Il était plus que trempé. Je le retirais et elle grogna quand je me levais pour aller vers le sac de voyage, attraper la boite de préservatifs. Oui, nous étions revenus à la contraception traditionnelle. Elle attrapa la boucle de ma ceinture, et l'enleva, pendant que j'ouvrais la boite de préservatifs, et celle de mes souvenirs.

FLASHBACK.

Enfin les vacances de printemps. Retour au bercail, Forks et sa verdure ! Je faisais mes bagages pendant que Bella faisait les siens. Nous logions chez ma mère. Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient accueillis pour les vacances de noël, donc c'était le tour de ma mère. Au bout d'une heure, nous prîmes le bus en direction de la gare. 

En moins de deux heures, nous reconnûmes les alentours de Port Angeles, avec ses boutiques qui ouvraient à peine. Ma mère était sur le quai. Charlie ne vivait pas encore à la maison. Elle nous serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez manqués !

- Maman, tu nous appelles trois fois par semaine, et on se voit par webcam presque tout les jours. Il y a moins de six semaines que nous sommes partis.

- Oui, ben désolé d'être une mère poule. Et vos études, vous vous en sortez ?

- Parfait. Encore un an, et après … annonça Bella

- Encore deux ans, mais ça, tu le sais déjà ! Elle me frappa la tête, ce qui fit rire la personne qui me tenait la main. Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et je retrouvais avec bonheur ma maison et ma chambre. Ma mère n'avait rien touchés depuis mon départ de la maison. 

- Il faudrait que tu ranges, annonça-t-elle. C'est vrai que le plan du métro londonien n'est pas très utile à Seattle.

- Je le ferrais.

- Tu as dis la même chose à Halloween. Elle nous laissa nous installer et descendis faire à diner. Bella s'allongea et nous nous endormîmes. Ma mère nous réveilla pour manger, mais aussitôt fait, nous sommes remontés dormir. 

Nous nous sommes réveillés le lendemain vers 11 heures. Les nuits ici étaient beaucoup plus reposantes qu'a Seattle. Pas de bouchon ou de klaxon à trois heures du mat'. Les premiers jours, je ne pouvais pas dormir ! J'en fus réduit à mettre des boules quiès. Nous glandâmes à la maison et ma mère nous laissa la maison ce soir car elle allait diner chez Charlie. Bella était passé pro dans le domaine : décongélation des menus. Nous regardâmes les Simson avec une part de lasagnes toutes prêtes. 

Vers 21 heures, les choses devinrent plus que chaudes entre nous. Nous avons joués au docteur durant une bonne partie de la soirée dans ma chambre. C'est épuisé et comblé que je m'endormis dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me secoue brutalement vers trois heures du matin.

- Edward ! Edward !

- Bébé, je suis pas prêt pour un nouveau round.

- J'ai oublié la pilule. Je ne l'ai pas pris vendredi à midi ! Et celle de samedi midi n'a servi à rien

- Quoi ? Là franchement, j'étais réveillé. Elle me passa sa boite. Il y avait un décalage ! MERDE MERDE ET TRIPLE MERDE !

- Relativisons. Tu fais ta courbe de température le matin. Elle hocha la tête. Je pris le thermomètre. On va comparer avec les autres courbes. Elle avait fait ce système pour m'aider quand j'étudiais l'ovulation en novembre. Elle avait gardé cette habitude

C'est anxieux que nous attendîmes le bip qui scellerait tout. ELLE OVULE ! Il ne reste qu'a prié, et franchement, j'avais peur.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Demain, on va chez un médecin. 

Aucun de nous deux ne put dormir. Personne ne parlait au petit déjeuner. Les vacances commençaient très très mal.

Chez le médecin, nous nous tenions la main. Si jamais elle est enceinte, on va faire comment ? Père à bientôt 19 ans ? 

Il nous annonça que la seule chose à faire était attendre. Dans une semaine, nous devrons aller faire des prises de sangs pour confirmer. Autant dire que la semaine fut très tendue entre nous. Nous ne mangions presque pas, dormions encore moins. Je crois que j'ai failli mourir le samedi matin quand elle alla vomir. 

Le lundi, nous allâmes comme la première fois main dans la main dans un labo. Je lui tenus la main durant toute l'action et regardais le liquide rouge couler dans le tube, scellant ce que nous allions devenir. 

Swan était un nom réputé à Forks, surtout dans la médecine, ce qui fait que nous eûmes nos résultats en moins de trente minutes. Le médecin nous reçut derechef quand il nous vit. Nous étions suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas enceinte. Tout est normal.

- Vous… Vous êtes sur ? Demandai-je. Samedi matin, elle avait des nausées.

- C'était une légère indigestion. Détendez-vous, tout va bien !

Je crois que j'aurais baisé les pieds du docteur.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Mon pantalon tomba à mes chevilles et elle entraina le boxer dans sa course. Je mis un préservatif, et plongeai en moins de 20 secondes au plus profond d'elle. S'il y a une chose que je regrette dans la pilule, c'est le fait de ne plus sentir ses chairs et ses plis juteux autour de moi.

Elle entoura mon bassin de ses jambes et je lui fis l'amour tendrement. Mes coups de reins étaient remplis d'amour. De cette amour que je lui donnerais toute la vie. J'effleurais parfois son point préféré. Elle me le faisait comprendre en se cambrant et en me griffant le dos. Elle se rétracta autour de moi, et je passais ma main là où nous étions joins pour caresser son clitoris. Ce qui la fit crier. Inévitablement. Je la rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard, en serrant les dents et en marmonnant son nom.

Je tombais sur elle, comme depuis le début.

- J'ai encore envie ! dit-elle.

- On prend ta position ? Demandai-je.

- Oui !

Elle se releva et se mit à quatre pattes devant moi. Sa position préférée : la levrette. A Seattle, quand on s'ennuyait, on trompait l'ennui, en faisant des choses… On a dut essayer plein de positions, dont certaines très loufoques. On avait aussi fait des trucs très cons. Comme la fois où elle m'avait entrainé dans les toilettes de ma fac pour un câlin improvisé ! Mais je vous raconterez ça plus tard. Là, je suis trop concentré sur la déesse dont l'humidité coulait sur ses cuisses. Je me suis approché tel un félin et j'ai lapé le suc. Quand j'ai glissé ma langue en elle, elle cria à se faire exploser la voix. Heureusement que la chambre était insonorisé, car à ce stade, nous aurions réveillé tout l'hôtel.

Je me relevais pour attraper un préservatif dans la boite et me mis derrière elle. Je me plongeai en elle pour un autre round et agrippais ses hanches pour me plonger plus fortement en elle. Elle criait entre chacun de mes assauts, surtout qu'avec cet angle d'entrée, je pouvais caresser son point G à chaque fois. Elle ne dura pas longtemps, et ces cris me firent venir.

Ses muscles lâchèrent et je l'attrapais par les chevilles pour qu'elle se remettre en position normale. J'ouvris les couvertures et mis sa tête contre mon torse.

- Cette nuit est notre nuit de fiançailles, annonçai-je.

- Je connaissais la nuit de noces, mais pas celle de fiançailles.

- Normal, je viens de l'inventer !

Elle frappa mon ventre et posa sa tête sur mon cœur avant de s'endormir. Je la suivis de près en pensant que dans moins d'un an, je serais marié à la femme qui fait mon bonheur depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, je sentis une main sur mon ventre.

- Tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle. Je souris et elle laissa sa main descendre plus bas. Elle attrapa mon entrejambe, déjà plus réveillé que moi. Elle fit des vas et viens et j'ouvris les yeux.

- Enfin !

- Bonjour, dis-je en mettant ma main derrière sa nuque pour approcher son visage du mien. Je l'embrassais tendrement. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait, attrapa un préservatif et le déroula sur moi. Elle s'empala directement. Toute ma longueur fut insérée en elle. J'attrapais ses hanches pour l'aider mais…

- Pas touche, dit-elle en mettant mes mains de chaque coté de ma tête. Reste allongé et profite.

Elle me chevaucha comme une folle. Je ne pouvais pas mettre des coups de bassins sinon elle arrêtait, et par tous les saints, je ne voulais pas !

La voir en train de jouir sur moi provoqua mon propre orgasme. Elle se releva, retira le latex et se cala contre moi.

- On l'annonce à qui en premier. Tes parents ou les miens ? Demandai-je.

- Les deux en même temps. Cet après-midi.

- Si tu veux bébé. Quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Le petit-déjeuner. Bella attrapa un peignoir dans la salle de bain et récupéra le plateau. Elle le porta jusqu'au lit et je la calais contre moi avant de commencer à manger. 20 minutes plus tard, je lui proposais de prendre une douche tout les deux. Bon ok, on ne dira pas ce que nous avons fait, mais après, nous avions les muscles en bouille.

Nous repliâmes le peu de bagages que nous avions dépliés. Elle rangea nos affaires dans la voiture pendant que je payais le diner et la chambre. Elle prit le volant pour le retour, alors que je ne me lassais pas de regarder sa main portant à présent l'anneau de notre amour.

A la maison, je repartis dans mon bureau pour taper mes exposés à ma classe de scientifiques. Je me rappellerais toujours le premier cours que j'avais eu avec eux.

FLASHBACK

J'angoisse tout seul dans la salle des profs. Calme-toi Edward, ils ne vont pas te manger ok ? Ce sont juste des ados. DES ADOS ! Il ne te ferrons aucun mal. La sonnerie me sort de ma transe et je traverse le couloir. Je m'arrête devant le labo où mes élèves m'attendent. Les secondes de ce matin, c'était du gâteau comparé aux terminales. Je souffle un grand coup, met ma main sur la poignée et entre. Les élèves se lèvent. C'est toujours bizarre quand on se fait respecter juste parce que vous êtes prof.

- Bonjour, asseyez-vous ! Tout le monde me contemple dans la salle. Notamment un groupe de filles. Elles sont à deux doigts de baver. 

- Je suis Monsieur Cullen. Prof de Bio. Je vais vous préparer pour le bac. Je vais faire l'appel. J'ai pus, en moins de deux minutes, discerner les timides, ceux qui participent, les lèches-bottes, et ceux avec qui il fallait faire attention car ils ont une langue de vipère. 

Ce moment d'angoisse ne dura pas car je me plonge dans mes cours. Les élèves sont attentifs, sympa… 

FIN FLASHBACK.

Je choisis pour tous les binômes un sujet. Ce fut assez rapide et j'imprimais ma copie sur l'imprimante du salon. J'entendais Bella au téléphone avec Esmée, la convaincant de venir cet après-midi. Elle avait déjà appelé ma mère. Je coupais le gaz au passage car elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle faisait des bêtises. Je la réprimandais silencieusement, et elle se retenu de rire. Elle raccrocha et je me mis devant la télé. Elle me rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, jusqu'à midi. Nous nous ne voulions pas manger à table, donc nous prîmes nos assiettes et hop ! Sur le canapé ! Vive l'indépendance !

Je fis la vaisselle. C'était défini comme ça à la maison. Bella cuisine, moi je lave. Elle fait la lessive et le repassage. Moi je balaye et je lave le sol. Nous avions notre organisation, tout le monde s'y trouvait, et Bella arrêtait de me critiquer comme étant : Un macho. Elle s'endormit contre moi, et je pus entendre ses songes.

- Edward…

- Ma chérie ?

- Le… le bébé me… me donne des coups… des coups de pieds… J'ai mal.

- C'est peut-être des contractions…

- Peut-être… Je vais essayer de dormir… J'embrassais son front et elle se tut.

Ses rêves tournaient autour des enfants, exclusivement autour de ça. Je pouvais comprendre son désir de remplir la maison. Nous n'en avions jamais parlés sérieusement, même quand la probable grossesse avait eu lieu. J'aurais une discussion avec elle. A un autre moment ! Les graviers crissèrent devant l'entrée, ce qui fit sursauter la personne dans mes bras. C'était la voiture de Charlie, avec à l'intérieur ma mère et mes beaux-parents.

Ils descendirent et nous les accueillîmes sur le perron. Ma douce serra ses parents fortement dans ses bras. Ma mère me fit la bise et je serrais la main de Charlie. Je fis la même chose avec ma belle-famille.

- Entrez, vous n'allez pas rester dehors ! Ils prirent place sur le canapé et je partis à la cuisine chercher du café. Bella demandait des conseils de cuisine aux deux femmes présentes, alors que Charlie et Carlisle parlait Basket. Je posais tout sur la table et mis un bras autour de la taille de ma chérie.

- Alors ma puce, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on vienne ? Demanda Esmée. Tu es enceinte ?

- Désolé, tu ne seras pas encore grand-mère. Deux personnes soufflèrent de désespoir.

- Ben en fait, on voulait vous annoncer que… Bella me coupa.

- ON VA SE MARIER !

La première à réagir fut ma mère en nous serrant dans ses bras.

- C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! Vous avez décidez ça quand ? Elle fut coupée par tout le reste du groupe nous félicitant. Carlisle me serra la main.

- J'ai oublié de…

- Si tu veux ma bénédiction, tu l'as mon garçon ! Prends soin d'elle surtout.

Bella raconta à tout le monde la demande que je lui avais faite. Bizarrement, les filles trouvaient ça 'hyper romantique', alors que je voyais Carlisle et Charlie rire sous cape en voyant le regard de leur femme respective. Esmée attrapa la main de sa fille et les deux regardaient le diamant bleu qui ornait maintenant sa main. Elles partaient déjà dans des

délires sur la robe, les couleurs…

Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de prévenir la famille.

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ? Donnez-moi votre avis !

Bisous, rendez-vous le 26 mars pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! J'espere que cette suite vous plait ?

twilight0507 : Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

aussidagility : Le frangin, je l'ai évoqué dans l'épilogue de Partir pour revenir, que j'ai publié apres la fin officiel de l'histoire ! Je suis contente que cette suite te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

brune59 : Bonjour ! La discussion sur les enfants, elle est au programme du prochain chapitre ! Je ne dis rien concernant la date, tu comprendras toi-même plus tard ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV.**

Je me garais sur le parking des profs et Bella descendit. Je récupérais ma mallette, ma blouse et enfilais ma veste épaisse avant de verrouiller la voiture et de rentrer dans le lycée. Octobre venait de s'installer, pour le malheur de tout le monde.

Je me posais en salle des profs dix minutes. Banner m'accosta pour savoir quel sujet nous choisirions pour le prochain contrôle des premières S.

- Ecoute Simon, je te téléphone ce soir et on en parle, ok ? C'est vraiment bizarre d'appeler son ancien prof par son nom et de le tutoyer.

Je montais au labo avec lui et ma classe de secondes entra. TP avec eux jusqu'à 10 heures. Je partis chercher leur sujet d'étude.

- Vous avez vos blouses ? Ils les sortirent tous. Aujourd'hui, notre sujet est : la souris. Dissection. D'un coup, une partie de la classe tourna cachet d'aspirine. C'est le programme, désolé. Je pris les bacs en dessous de mon bureau, mis des gants en mettant tous les outils nécessaires et une souris dans chaque bacs, et les posais sur les paillasses.

- Premièrement, vous mettez les épingles dans les pates de la souris. Une élève tomba dans les pommes. Ca commence bien. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau et essayais de la secouer.

- Bon euh, Demetri, t'es costaud ? Il hocha la tête et me montra fièrement ces muscles. Je frappais au labo à coté et demandai à Simon de surveiller mes élèves une dizaine de minutes. Demetri attrapa les bras de sa camarade et moi ces pieds. Et nous descendîmes les deux étages. Elle recouvra ses esprits au premier et il l'emmena à l'infirmerie, son bras autour de ses reins.

Je courus à l'étage et repris mon TP.

- Bon, est-ce-que il y en a un ou une qui ne se sent pas bien ? On ne va pas vous descendre toutes les dix minutes ok ? Bon. Prenez le ciseau et ouvrez son ventre doucement. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux n'iront en scientifique. S'ils ne peuvent pas disséquer une souris, ils feront comment avec le cœur de porc et la grenouille ? Trois élèves durent aller à la fenêtre ou marcher dans le couloir. Une autre dut aller vomir et se rafraichir. Une autre tomba dans les vaps, mais celle-ci se réveilla deux minutes plus tard. On la descendit à l'infirmerie par précaution. Seuls 9 élèves survécurent.

- Bon pour jeudi vous étudierez les photos pages 70-71 et vous ferez une courte synthèse. Et si vous pouviez… la sonnerie se fit entendre et tout le monde quitta le labo à la vitesse de la lumière, lançant des au revoir à la vas-vite. M'aider à ranger, terminai-je pour moi-même.

Je dus jeter toutes les souris dissèques. Je récupérais les épingles, les scalpes et tout le bazar pour y nettoyer. J'eus à peine fini à la fin de la récré. Les terminales prirent la place des secondes. J'aurais moins de problèmes avec eux pour les dissections.

- Ne déballez rien, on descend à la bibliothèque. C'est inscrit que je dois vous faire faire un exposé dans l'année.

Ils descendirent et je les suivis. Ils prirent un ordinateur par binôme et je distribuais les sujets et les consignes.

- Je veux voir toutes vos sources, et vous ne vous servir d'internet qu'en dernier. Et si je vois Wikipédia, je vous mets 9 au maximum. Ils ont tous soufflés. Je ne suis pas fier de dire que j'étais moi aussi de la génération Wiki. Mais nous on avait l'avantage, car les profs ne connaissaient pas (encore) ce moyen très rapide !

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de ma bibliothécaire préféré. J'évitais les gestes tendres envers elle au lycée. Il y a déjà bien assez de langues de vipères ici.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose en TP tout à l'heure, lui dis-je.

- Je t'écoute. Elle était occupée à couvrir des livres.

- J'avais idée qu'on pourrait se marier… pendant les vacances de pâques. Comme ça, on peut faire notre voyage de noces. Ca te dit ?

- C'est une superbe idée, mais il faut se dépêcher, louer la salle, appeler le pasteur… et les faire-part, Oh mon dieu !

- On garde cette date d'accord ?

- Oui. Elle enregistra le livre sur la base de données.

- Edward, dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Quoi ? Elle me montra le contrôle des ordis, et notamment le numéro 6. Facebook. Nom : Edward Cullen. Je regardais les deux filles en question. Pourquoi elle regarde cette page, alors que je l'avais laissé tomber depuis notre entrée en Fac.

- Je vais aller leur botter le cul moi !

Je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers le numéro en question et écoutais leur conversation à mesure que je m'approchais.

- Regarde cette photo, il est trop beau en maillot de bain !

- Tu crois que c'est la Californie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et regarde sa copine de l'époque ! On dirait que c'est… Je me manifestais à ce moment là.

- C'est la bibliothécaire oui. Et tu peux enlever 'à l'époque' car c'est toujours d'actualité. On venait d'avoir notre Bac. Je lui ai payé un voyage en France, durant trois semaines. On avait décidé de descendre sur la cote. On était à _Nice_, ou _Marseille_, je ne sais plus. Maintenant que vous savez ma vie, vous allez me faire l'honneur de me donner vos carnets et de replonger dans vos recherches sur le fonctionnement de l'œil du chat, qui est beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus intéressant que ma vie. Compris ? Elles me tendirent leurs carnets les mains moites et tremblantes. Je m'isolais dans un coin avant de noter ce que j'avais à dire. Je me fis une note mentale de supprimer ce putain de compte ce soir, avant que ça ne me crée des ennuis.

- Alors ?

- Elle matait mon corps en maillot de bain. En France. Je leur ai fait comprendre qu'il était à toi.

- Et tu as bien fait !

Nous fumes déranger par un élève qui cherchait un livre. Je me mis au bon soin de ma douce en poussant son chariot plein de livres à travers toute l'enceinte. Ces livres ont failli causer notre rupture en février dernier.

FLASHBACK.

_Lundi, 16 heures 30, dans notre appart'._

_- Bella rends-le moi ! Je la coursais dans tout l'appart, slalomant entre la table basse et le canapé._

_- Seulement si tu viens avec moi au restau ce soir !_

_- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas ! Je passe mon oral mercredi. J'ai eu une putain d'aubaine en réussissant l'écrit. Je veux pas me planter là-dessus. On a déjà signé le contrat pour la maison. On va faire comment si je dois refaire ma dernière année ? _

_- Tu révises non stop depuis dimanche dernier. La derniere fois que tu as pris un repas correct, c'était hier soir. Tu ne me touches plus. Alors tu va me faire une joie, non, un PLAISIR, de poser 'les chromosomes, les gènes et l'ADN', tu va au restau avec moi, et ensuite, on fait l'amour une partie de la soirée._

_- Mercredi. Promis, Mais pas ce soir. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Oh non, non, non, non. _

_- Tu révises sans cesse des chiffres, mais tu as oublié… ça. Tiens, c'est bon, va réviser. Elle m'envoya mon livre en pleine face et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'ai oublié quoi ? Son anniversaire ? Pas possible, elle est du mois d'Avril. Anniversaire de rencontre ? Impossible, c'est en septembre. Mais alors quoi putain ? Je pris le programme télé et regardais. 14 février. _

_MERDE ! J'ai zappé la Saint-Valentin. Je toquais timidement à la porte de la salle de bain._

_- Chérie, pardonne-moi d'avoir oublié la Saint-Valentin. Je te promets c'était pas volontaire._

_Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de bain, elle prit son manteau et son sac à la volée. _

_- Je vais faire les boutiques._

_- Bella. J'attrapais son coude, elle s'en dégagea brutalement. Elle claqua la porte et me laissa comme un con avec mon livre sur l'ADN._

_Maintenant Cullen, tu te rattrapes, et illico !_

_Je courus chercher mon portefeuille et ma veste. Je me trouvais dans la rue en moins de deux et courus entre les magasins. _

_Comment j'avais pus louper ça ! Il y avait des cœurs, des fleurs, des slogans à deux cents placardés partout. Je m'arrêtais devant une bijouterie et regardais ce qu'il proposait. _

_- Bonjour Monsieur ! La vendeuse me fit un sourire mielleux à deux balles. Je dus me retenir de partir. _

_- Bonjour._

_Je fis le tour de la boutique et trouvais une montre. Le bracelet était en argent, avec des cœurs autour._

_- Excusez-moi. Je pris la vendeuse au vol. Je prendrais cette montre s'il vous plait. _

_Elle sortit ses clefs et me montra l'objet. _

_- Elle est magnifique. Les gravures sont a -50 %. Profitez-en ! Je fis graver sur plusieurs cœurs son nom, la date de notre rencontre, un 'je t'aime', et un 'pardonne-moi'. Je m'en sortis pour plus de 100 dollars, mais tant pis. _

_Je sortis en mettant la boite dans ma poche. Je gardais mon portefeuille dans la main. Je slalomais entre les passants pour aller à la pharmacie. Notre réserve perso se vidait bien trop rapidement. J'allais passer la porte quand un homme m'interpela. _

_- Monsieur, vous pourriez me dire l'heure s'il vous plait. Je me retournais en relevant ma manche. _

_Le mec me mit un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre, puis un autre dans les cotes. Je me contractais et il attrapa mon portefeuille avant de partir en courant. Je commençais à courir en criant : ARRETEZ LE ! ARRETEZ LE ! J'avais une affreuse sensation de brulure au niveau de mes cotes. La faim, combiné à l'effort physique, et au manque de nourriture fut ma fin. Je m'écroulais sur le pavé, en plein Seattle. _

_J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Tous les murs étaient blancs. J'entendais difficilement parler autour de moi. Une infirmière passa et remarqua mon réveil. Elle couru chercher un docteur et j'examinais mon corps. Une perfusion était plantée dans mon bras. Je pouvais lire le terme 'glucose'. J'avais très mal au ventre, des difficultés pour respirer… Mon visage était tiré. J'avais probablement un bleu suite à ma chute. Un docteur entra et examina mes pupilles._

_- Vous pouvez parler ? Vous m'entendez ?_

_- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. _

_- Bon Monsieur Cullen. Vous avez fait un malaise car vous étiez en manque de nourriture. Vous vous en doutez. Votre agresseur vous a fracturé une cote. Vous êtes allergique à la morphine ?_

_- Je ne crois pas._

_- Vous avez quelqu'un à contacter ? Ami, famille ?_

_- Bella Swan. Elle doit être inquiète. Il est quelle heure ? _

_- 23 Heures. Swan ? Comme le chirurgien ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_- Il est dans l'hôpital. En train d'opérer._

_- C'est mon beau-père. Dites-lui de prévenir sa fille cadette._

_- D'accord, reposez-vous monsieur Cullen. _

_Je pus voir mes vêtements qui trainent dans un coin de la chambre. Aucune trace de mon portefeuille. MERDE ! J'avais 200 dollars en liquide et tous mes papiers. En soit, ce qui me faisait le plus chier, c'est le portefeuille en lui-même. C'était le seul truc que mon père m'avait offert. Pour mon BAC._

_- EDWARD ! Une tornade brune passa la porte et me serra dans ses bras. Je pus sentir sa douce odeur de fraise, et ses larmes dans ma nuque._

_- Bella ne pleure pas je t'en supplie. Je n'ai presque rien._

_- Une cote cassée et des bleus de partout ce n'est rien ? J'ai paniqué toute la soirée !_

_- Non, ce n'est rien. Viens. Elle passa son corps sous les draps fins et se colla à moi._

_- J'ai vu la police avant d'entrer. Ils l'ont arrêté. Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec Sacha ?_

_- Non. Ils ont arrêté le dernier membre du gang. Juste un vol banal. T'inquiète. _

_- Ce n'est pas notre meilleur saint-valentin…_

_- J'avoue. Mais j'ai quand même un cadeau pour toi. __La poche de ma veste. __Elle se leva et attrapa ma veste. Elle prit le coffret et contempla mon présent. _

_- Elle est magnifique Edward. Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir. _

_- Peut-être me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Hasardai-je._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, je te rassure. Mon cœur sauta de joie dans ma poitrine._

_- Dormons ! Proposai-je. Elle se cala contre moi avant de se détendre lentement._

_Le lendemain, on m'annonça que je pouvais sortir. La peine jugée pour mon agresseur fut de 2500 $, le payement de mes frais hospitalier, et autre truc que je n'ai toujours pas saisi. Le jury décida de décaler mon oral d'une semaine, pour me remettre. Bella me ramena à la maison, après avoir prévenu ma mère qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque au téléphone._

_- Assis-toi là, je vais préparer tes médicaments. _

_Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait une blouse d'infirmière, très, très courte._

_- Joyeux saint valentin avec deux jours de retard. Elle attrapa ma main et la fis remonter le long de sa cuisse. Elle n'avait rien en dessous. Elle s'allongea sur moi et descendit mon pantalon. Elle joua avec la bosse de mon boxer avant de baiser tout, mon vît tendu comme une épée. _

_Elle sortit un préservatif de sa poche et je le mis rapidement. Elle s'empala sur moi._

_- Le docteur à dit, pas d'effort physique. Je fais tout pour toi !_

_Après presque 15 jours d'abstinence, la sentir autour de moi était plus qu'agréable. _

_- Bella, je… je vais pas tarder…_

_- Moi non plus ! _

_Je sentais que l'orgasme qui allait suivre serait dévastateur. Mais ça, nous ne le serions jamais. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte._

FIN FLASHBACK.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Bella en rangeant un livre en hauteur.

- A Février. Notre saint-Valentin. Plus particulièrement le jour de ma sortie de l'hôpital. Elle rougit et je dus me contrôler. Car même si la puberté était terminée depuis longtemps, je n'arrivais pas à me rassasier de son corps.

- Le moment où ta mère à débarqué ?

- Ouais. Son regard se plongea dans le mien.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ? Dis-je en coupant le lien. Je tombais face à un de mes élèves de secondes. Dylan.

- Vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plait. J'ai été absent 15 jours et je ne comprends pas certaines choses.

- Pas de souci.

J'abandonnais ma chérie et son chariot pour me concentrer sur les molécules de l'ADN. Ce fut rapide et je fus appelé par tous mes élèves pour avoir des précisions sur tels ou tels point. Quand ils partirent à midi, je soufflais un grand coup avant de me diriger avec ma douce vers la cantine de l'école. Tous les enseignants étaient au courant de notre relation, nous avions eu la plupart d'entre eux durant nos années lycée. Nous prîmes une table avec le principal, Simon, et la surveillante qui ne nous a jamais aimés.

- Bon, j'ai eu une idée pour le DS. Un exercice sur l'ADN, un autre sur l'évolution et un dernier sur le cœur. Comme ça, on les fait réviser, proposai-je à Simon.

- Il faut voir. J'ai une heure libre à 15 heures. Toi aussi non ?

- Ouais. En salle des profs ?

- Ouais.

Bella discuta un peu littérature avec une prof qui était venu s'installer à notre table. Et je sentis brusquement une main sur mon genou. La sienne. Elle la remonta lentement. Jusqu'à mon soldat.

- Putain Bella, arrête. On va pas recommencer comme en terminale murmurai-je à son oreille. Je ne savais pas si j'allais me contrôler, ou alors la prendre sur la table, au milieu de nos collègues. Elle continua son jeu malsain quelques minutes et elle arrêta quand elle ne sentis pas de bosse sous ses doigts.

La sonnerie pour les cours de 13 heures nous interrompit. Presque tout le monde se leva. La pluie tombait drue derrière les carreaux. Vers 13 heures 30, je partis vers les labos préparer mon matériel. Elle me suivit, pour m'aider. Elle me suivit dans la réserve. J'allumais l'ampoule qui était uniquement suspendu par un câble et la plaquais contre l'étagère des microscopes.

- Ne crois pas que tu va t'en sortir comme ça.

Je passais ma main sous sa jupe et trouvais son shorty. C'est hyper pratique ses machins ! J'insérais directement un doigt en elle et la pompais.

- Edward, quelqu'un pourrait entrer à tout moment !

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Je rajoutais un second doigt et continuais. Elle ne se plaignit absolument pas, ses gémissements se firent plus nombreux à mesure que le rythme augmentait. Elle commença à se rétracter autour de mes doigts et je me retirais pour attraper ce dont j'avais besoin. Une vengeance en règle.

- QUOI ? TU ME LAISSES COMME CA ? Je pouvais voir dans ces yeux sa frustration. J'aime vraiment, vraiment pas la voir comme ça.

- A la pause, dans la voiture. A prendre ou à laisser. Nous étions en train de briser la règle que nous nous étions imposés : Pas de sexe au travail. Mais elle a commencé ! Il faut bien finir !

Je sortis tout les microscopes nécessaire et les déposais sur les paillasses. Je pris des lamelles au hasard et les déposais à coté. Les élèves prirent place.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui, vu que l'on a juste une heure, je vais vous faire bosser les observations microscopiques. J'ai vu que c'est pas au point, et vu que le prochain TP noté est là-dessus. J'aperçu Alec parler à son voisin.

- Un commentaire Alec ?

- Oui. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais observer des ovaires de lapins. Tout le groupe éclata de rire.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est quatre heures de colle et un aller simple chez le principal ! C'est comme tu veux ! Allez.

En une heure, je dus expliquer à la moitié des groupes que, pour voir un 'truc', il fallait allumer la lampe ! Ils ressortirent en ayant au moins appris un quelque chose. Je descendis en salle des profs et, pendant une heure, nous nous sommes amusés à chercher dans des annales des exercices correspondant à nos critères.

- Parfait ! La sonnerie se fit entendre et j'attrapais ma veste. Il pleuvait des cordes et je courus dans ma voiture, qui était déjà ouverte. Elle était là, allongé sur la banquette arrière. Dans toute sa splendeur.

La folie s'empara de moi, je remontais sa jupe et baissais ses dessous pendant qu'elle enlevait ma ceinture et mon jean. Pas le temps pour les préliminaires, je plongeai directement au fond de son ventre.

- Oh mon dieu !

La voiture oscillait dangereusement sous mes coups, mais, il y avait du vent et des bouts de tissus que Bella avait judicieusement accrochés aux vitres, cachant à des yeux baladeurs notre activité personnelle. Personne ne pouvait se douter de quelque chose. Sa main se glissa entre nous deux. La voir se toucher m'excita encore plus, et j'accélérais encore. Elle m'enferma en premier et je venus rapidement après, m'écroulant sur elle.

- C'était exceptionnel ce qui vient de se passer, on est d'accord ? dis-je.

- Oui, mais j'en avais trop envie, me demande pas pourquoi.

- T'as fini le travail ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Non, encore une heure trente avec les L. Je l'ai voie une fois tout les 15 jours et là, je dois faire un truc imprévu. Fais chier.

- Tu as quoi contre les L ?

- Rien. La sonnerie brisa notre bulle d'amour. Je remontais mon pantalon et courus encore au labo. J'étais à la bourre.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je une nouvelle fois. Aujourd'hui, on arrête de parler de l'œil exceptionnellement. L'étincelle de joie se stoppa direct. Je dois vous parler de… j'attrapais une craie et écrivit… EXAMEN DE FIN D'ANNEE. La classe tourna cacheton d'aspirine sous l'angoisse.

* * *

Vous avez aimez ? Donnez-moi votre avis ! A samedi 9 avril pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je m'excuse par avance si une partie de l'histoire n'est pas cohérante. L'expérience vécue par Bella n'est pas encore la mienne donc…

Aussidagility : Moi aussi je suis en L et franchement, la bio, je déteste ça !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Ayez l'air amoureux ! Répéta le photographe. Il commençait à me gonfler lui !

On y était depuis ce matin, assis sur un banc dans le petit jardin de mes parents. Le notre était horrible. On avait acheté la maison à un couple retraité qui n'avait jamais utilisé la tondeuse. N'étant pas un grand jardinier, je n'avais pas eu le courage de le remettre en état.

J'aurais préféré occuper mon samedi matin à autre chose. J'avais ma main autour de sa taille et la regardais tendrement. On faisait ça pour les faireparts et les menus. Nous avions longuement débattu sur les invités, notamment sur un, mercredi.

FLASHBACK.

Mercredi après-midi.

- Il faudrait que tu le lui dises ! Elle plaqua le téléphone contre ma poitrine.

- Je veux lui en parler en premier. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sente qu'on lui met un coup de poignard dans le dos.

- Fais comme tu veux. C'est ta famille… Je composais le numéro de ma mère. Je savais qu'elle ne bossait pas.

_- Allo ?_ C'était Charlie.

- Salut Charlie !

- _Hey ! Comment tu vas ?_

- Bien et toi ?

- _Super. _

- Tu peux me passer mam' ?

- _Pas de blem_. Le combiné changea de main.

- _Edward ?_

- Salut !

- _Il y a un problème ?_ L'angoisse de ma mère, que je l'appelle quand ça va mal.

- Non, mais il faudrait que je te parle. On peut aller boire un café ?

- _Si tu veux. Au même endroit ?_

- Oui. Dans 20 minutes.

- _Ok._

Je partis en voiture et me garais devant le café. Ma mère était déjà là et avais commandé, comme d'habitude.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- On a fixé la date du mariage avec Bella.

- Quand ?

- Le deux mars. On a commencé la liste des invités.

- Et ?

- On se demandait si… je devais inviter Peter. Elle resta stoïque. 

- Si vous voulez l'inviter, faites-le. Je m'en moque tu sais.

- Maman… 

- C'est votre mariage. Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir vos invités.

- Tu ne seras pas mal à l'aise ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas forcé de me mettre avec lui !

- Il ne sera pas à la table des mariés, où vous aurez votre place avec Charlie, les Swan et les témoins !

Elle me sauta au cou quand elle entendit table des mariés. 

- Tu sais, j'ai économisé…

- Quoi ?

- Depuis ta naissance. Une mère attend impatiemment le mariage de son fils !

FIN FLASHBACK.

- Edward, prends Bella sur tes genoux, ce sera plus naturel, proposa ma mère.

- Et met ta tête dans son cou, c'est plus romantique, ajouta cette fois-ci ma belle-mère.

J'écoutais les deux chefs et respirais sa douce odeur florale en fermant les yeux.

- Parfait ! Parfait ! Encore l'autre…

Durant deux heures, nous primes des photos de nous deux, en train de nous embrasser, elle en train de mordre mon oreille, ou jouant avec toute autre partie du corps de l'autre.

- Vous restez manger ? Proposa ma mère à nous trois. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à cinq dans la minuscule salle à manger de ma mère. Carlisle avait une opération d'urgence et n'avais pas pus se libérer.

- Quand vas-tu aller acheter la robe ? Demanda Esmée à sa fille.

- J'aimerais attendre les vacances, vu que mes deux sœurs diaboliques vont arriver ! On leur avait annoncé la nouvelle par webcam. Les deux ont criées et exigés de voir la bague. Nous avions proposés à Alice de dessiner la robe, mais elle ne le sentait pas et préférais faire celle des demoiselles d'honneur. C'était choisi d'office, c'était Rose et Alice. Et comme garçon d'honneur, on avait pensé à Léo, mais vu qu'il arrivait la semaine prochaine, nous n'en avions parlés à personne.

- J'irais en même temps que toi acheter mon costume.

- NON ! Ce fut les deux mères qui crièrent. Il faut attendre que la mariée ait choisie la robe pour acheter ton costume. Vous ne voudriez pas être désaccordés.

- Déjà, ce serait plus simple s'il n'y avait pas cette foutue tradition !

Tout l'après-midi, nous fîmes des plans pour le mariage. Traiteur, lieu…

- Vous ferrez la réception à la maison ! La pelouse est suffisamment grande pour un chapiteau, et vu que nous serons 62, ça sera parfait ! On partage les frais ? Proposa Esmée. Nous avions déjà un souci en moins, le lieu de la réception du soir. Niveau finance, les femmes se bagarrent, nous n'avions même pas notre mot à dire dans l'histoire.

Ma mère se résolut à partager pour l'argent quand Carlisle s'ajouta dans l'équation. Nous partîmes vers 18 heures 30 avec plusieurs souci en moins, et du ravitaillement de nourriture pour la troisième guerre mondiale. Quand je dis que ma mère ne peut pas couper le cordon !

Nous nous arrêtâmes exceptionnellement dans un fast-food pour prendre à manger. Nous ne le faisions jamais, depuis que j'avais fait un TP en fac. Sans rire, vous êtes dégoutés pour un sacré bout de temps que vous étudiez la composition d'un hamburger.

Elle commanda et nous récupérâmes en trois minutes. Elle se dirigea vers la maison et mangea ses frites dans mes bras, en regardant Friends.

- Bébé ? Elle se tourna, laissant pendre un bout de pomme de terre entre ses lèvres, que je croquais rapidement.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais te parler… Je mordis une bouchée de mon hamburger avant de continuer.

- De quoi ?

- Des enfants. Elle rougit. Tu en parles toutes les nuits.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses. On n'en parle jamais.

- J'aimerais faire les choses dans l'ordre.

- C'est-a-dire ?

- Mariage, puis bébé.

- Ca me va ! Elle reprit son cornet de frites et ses nugetts avant de se replonger dans cette vieille série que tout le monde adore. J'allais me coucher vers 23 heures, pendant que Bella tressait ses magnifiques cheveux pour dormir.

**Bella POV.**

Je me réveillais tranquillement en voyant des yeux verts se plonger dans les miens.

- Bonjour ma chérie !

- Excuse-moi ! Je me levais pour courir aux toilettes à coté de la chambre, et penchais ma tête à temps pour libérer mon estomac.

- Je savais que j'étais moche, mais pas au point de te faire vomir au petit matin ! Ca va ? Je savais que c'était un des trucs qu'il supportait le moins.

- On va dire ouais ! Il faudrait que j'arrête de prendre les maxi Coca à chaque fois qu'on va au Macdo ! C'est toujours pareil ! Et tu n'es absolument pas moche mon amour. Je me relevais pour me rafraichir et déverrouillais la porte. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser quand il se recula.

- Désolé bébé, mais c'est comme toi avec le sang, donc… Il sortit ma brosse à dents. Il prépara le café pendant que je me désinfectais la bouche. Je déclinais sa boisson, préférant ne rien manger pour le moment. Je pris un vieux jogging et un débardeur pour aller marcher.

Je me dirigeai vers le parc et m'assis sur un banc, respirant à plein poumon. Un ballon tapa mes chevilles et je le tendis au petit garçon.

- Merccci madame !

Je rentrais à pied deux heures plus tard. Une assiette de pates m'attendait sur la table et je la dévorais avec appétit.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ! annonça mon chéri au creux de mon oreille. Je pris son assiette vu qu'il avait cuisiné et nettoyais tout. Je revins me caler contre lui quand le soleil tenta une percée vers 15 heures.

Nous prime pour la première fois nos vélos et nous baladâmes dans le quartier et un peu en ville. Mais, en arrivant vers le parc, la balade fut écourtée, je fus repris de haut le cœur. Il me ramena tremblante à la maison.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ?

- Non, c'est juste une indigestion. Peut-être que j'ai pris la gastro en allant voir Cindy mais ce n'est rien de dramatique.

- Je vais te faire une tisane.

Je me calais dans les couvertures avant de m'endormir. En me réveillant, je trouvais un verre de grenadine sur la table de chevet. Il était 23 heures et j'avais faim. J'avais envie de manger une glace. Je me dirigeai vers le freezer et trouvais un reste de pistache. Ca ferra l'affaire. La glace à toujours été mon pécher mignon, et, même malade, j'en mangeai ! Puis j'eus l'intelligence de regarder la date : périmé depuis deux mois ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

Je me recouchais en ne sachant pas dans quel état je serrais le lendemain.

Evidemment, à 6 heures trente, je ne pus que courir aux toilettes, devançant mon fiancé. Il se fit violence et tenu mes cheveux. Il passa une main sur mon front. J'étais brulante.

- On appelle Carlisle ce soir. Je demanderais à ma mère de passer cet aprèm. Je vais rentrer tard, j'ai conseils de classe, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure.

- Pas de souci, dis-je en buvant un peu d'eau.

Je retournais me coucher jusqu'à 11 heures trente. J'attrapais mon portable pour regarder mes messages.

_Carlisle passera vers 19 heures ce soir, et ma mère vers 14 heures.. La bibliothèque est vide sans toi…_

Je pris mon vieux peignoir avant d'aller à la cuisine. Je trouvais une tablette de chocolat. Est-ce bien raisonnable dans mon état. J'étais encore pale, probablement fiévreuse, avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Un carreau ne me ferrait pas de mal.

En une heure, il ne restait rien. J'étais sur le canapé, j'avais un peu repris des couleurs mais j'étais fatiguée. On sonna et je me levais. C'était Maria.

- Salut ! Elle me fit la bise et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller aux toilettes.

- Même ta belle-mère te dégoute, c'est sympa ! On voit le sens de l'humour familial.

- Non, c'est juste ton… parfum… dis-je dans un haut-le-cœur. Moins trouillarde que le fils, elle me maintenu les cheveux et attrapa un gant d'eau fraiche pour le coller contre mon front.

- Ca vaut ce que ça vaut !

Je me trainais sur le canapé avec ma couverture et elle me donna un peu de coca. Mon estomac cria victoire.

- Malade ?

- M'en parle pas ! Depuis hier matin. Je vomis, je m'empiffre, je dors et ça recommence.

- Plus la sensibilité aux odeurs. Je mets le même parfum depuis toujours.

- Super la gastro.

- Ouais, mais là, les syntones, c'est pas la gastro !

- C'est pire ? Demandai-je.

- On dirait que tu nous fais un beau bébé ! Elle passa sa main sur mon ventre.

- Impossible. Il manque un élément dans ton équation.

- Edward est mal formé ? Elle avait des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Mais non. Je veux dire, on se protège !

- Ben vous n'avez pas oubliés… la protection ? L'évidence me frappa. Dans la voiture. Lundi dernier. Il n'a pas mis de préservatif ! Oh mon dieu ! Je passais ma main sur mon ventre.

- Alors ?

- Non… On met toujours un préservatif. Je préférais lui mentir, quitte à être sure plus tard. Mes règles devaient arriver mardi prochain. Si les anglais ne débarquement pas, hop, prise de sang !

- Ben alors, tu en tiens une bonne ! On sonna. Ne bouge pas. Mon père passa la porte. Je croyais qu'il devait passer plus tard ?

- Intervention annulé !

- Bon je vais vous laisser en famille ! A bientôt !

- Tchao !

- Je te suis ! Je l'entrainais dans notre chambre et retirais mon haut.

- Respire à fond… Voilà… Encore… Allonge-toi… T'as mal ?

- Non ça va.

- Bon, ben tu as une jolie gastro ! Tu as dut la prendre en allant à l'hôpital.

- Ouais. Prescription ? Demandai-je en même temps que je me rhabillais.

- Diète ! Elle devrait être bientôt finie. Tu vomis depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier matin.

- Ce soir, ça devrait s'arrêter.

- Ok. Merci.

- Bon, je te laisse, ta mère veut encore modifier la chambre !

- Elle aurait dut faire décoratrice d'intérieur au lieu de tenir un restaurant !

- A qui le dis-tu !

- A bientôt ! Je le raccompagnais à la porte et repartit dans la chambre m'allongé. Je me rendormis une nouvelle fois et, à mon réveil, le matelas s'était affaissé du coté gauche.

- Bonjour bébé.

- Salut mon cœur. Il embrassa mon front et me tendit des pates. Ca va mieux ?

- Juste une gastro. Elle devrait se terminer ce soir d'après mon père.

- Génial. Ta livraison de livres est arrivée au lycée.

- Super, merci de me prévenir !

- C'est mon rôle ! Il caressa mes cheveux pendant que je mangeai. Je reposais l'assiette sur la commode avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois.

J'entendis un réveil en train de sonner à coté de moi. Une lourde main s'abattit dessus et le matelas se releva sous moi. Je sortis à contrecœur des draps et l'homme qui partageait ma vie tenu la porte de la salle de bain.

- Pas d'envie subite de vider ton estomac ?

- Non

Je partis à la cuisine et mit automatiquement la cafetière en marche. Je m'étais monté la tête. Je n'étais pas enceinte. Je végétais devant ma tasse jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle de bain.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me levais et passais prendre une douche. Trois-quarts d'heure après, j'étais dans sa voiture, direction le lycée. Je sortis rapidement de l'habitacle et partit à la bibliothèque. Une journée d'absence et c'est la pagaille ici ! Il y avait une pile aussi haute que le bureau de courrier, trois cartons de livres m'attendaient dans la réserve et je devais ranger les livres empruntés. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de me mettre au travail.

A 10 heures, je venais à peine de trier le courrier et de ranger les livres. Je courus chez la comptable pour qu'elle règle toutes les factures, jetais les pubs inutiles et repris le travail. Je déballais tout les cartons et les mit sur une table. Je sortis toutes les étiquettes et le papier et commençai à plier. A 11 heures trente, je passais juste récupérer un sandwich et continuais mon travail. Je fermais la bibliothèque à midi cinq et prit 20 petites minutes pour manger. J'avais pris un truc léger : sandwich avec un coca.

Quelqu'un mit une clef dans la serrure. Je me tendis et me cachais derrière mon bureau. Edward passa la porte, portant un sandwich dans chaque main.

- Je te cherchais ! Je ne savais pas où tu étais !

- Ben je suis là !

Nous primes place sur une table, face à face, et nous continuâmes notre repas tranquillement.

- Ya un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Tout va bien, répondis-je en tournant la tête pour cacher mon rougissement.

- Bella… Tu ne me parles plus depuis ce matin. Et je connais tout les signes qui montrent quand tu mens. Autant cracher le morceau tout de suite. Je connaissais le bonhomme.

- Ben… J'aurais espéré que ces nausées et ma fatigue reflèteraient autre chose qu'une simple gastro… Je me plongeai dans la contemplation de la table de bois pour retenir mes larmes.

- Bébé… Il mit ses mains sur les miennes. Je te promets que nous aurons des enfants !

- Je sais. Mais quand ? Dans 6 mois ? Un an ? Trois ans ? On va avoir 22 ans !

- Tu veux mettre le projet mariage en stand-by et passer à l'étape bébé tout de suite ?

- NON ! Je sais que tu ne le veux pas ! On va attendre après la cérémonie.

- Si tu veux, on pourra même commencer les essais pendant la lune de miel. Ca te va ?

- Oui. J'allais me pencher par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser quand la sonnerie retentit et que plusieurs classes passèrent la porte. Nous primes notre nourriture et nous glissâmes derrière mon bureau.

Il m'aida dans mon pliage en coupant du scotch. Une heure plus tard, il rentrait à la maison. Monsieur était de repos jusqu'à jeudi matin.

**Edward POV**

Je repartis à la maison et sortis le balai. Le mardi, c'est ménage ! Je nettoyais toute la maison, qui comportait en tout trois chambres plus la notre, une grande cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon-salle à manger. Pas d'étage, juste un grenier. Un petit abri de jardin où je n'avais pas encore mis les pieds et un garage suffisamment grand pour nos deux voitures.

Je lavais toute la surface et regardais la télé jusqu'à ce que tout sèche. Je décidais d'appeler mon père. Pour lui annoncer notre mariage. J'avais de bonnes relations avec lui, assez tendue, mais je n'en parlais pas à maman.

-_ Oui ? _demanda une voix sèche.

- Peter, c'est Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler papa. C'est plus fort que moi.

- _Salut ! _

- Salut. Je voulais juste t'annoncer qu'on va se marier avec Bella

- _Félicitations !_

- Merci. Le mariage aura lieu en mars, à Forks. Tu peux venir ?

- _Bien sur ! Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Tu l'as dit à Maria ?_

- Oui, elle s'en moque.

- _Ok._

- Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai un cours dans 20 minutes, menti-je.

- _Allez bye !_

- Bye.

Je décidais de glander devant la télé jusqu'à 17 heures 30. Je repartis en voiture chercher Bella. Elle m'attendait sous la pluie et courut dans l'habitacle. Je l'embrassais rapidement et repartis à la maison, en faisant attention à ne pas écraser un ado les yeux ou les oreilles collés à leur portable.

Bella prépara le diner et je fouillais dans l'annuaire sur les ordres de la chef pour trouver un traiteur dans les environs. J'en trouvais trois, dont je notais nom et adresse sur un carnet.

Nous étions en train de manger quand Bella fit une requête plus qu'étrange.

- Ed ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en terminant mes lasagnes.

- On ne pourrait pas… adopter un chien ? Mon cœur s'emballa direct.

- Un chien ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien, mais Alice fait des allergies. Allez ! Ca nous ferra de la compagnie ! Il pourra garder la maison en notre absence !

- J'ai… peur des chiens… avouai-je

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Ils sont mignons !

- Je vais te raconter un truc…

FLASHBACK 

- Anthony, met ton bonnet, il fait froid ! Dis ma mère en venant me chercher de l'école. J'avais trois ans. Notre famille marchait encore droit. J'enfournais le bonnet bleu sur moi et prit la main de ma mère pour rentrer de l'école.

- Tu n'oublieras pas monsieur l'éléphant pour la sieste. D'accord ?

- Oui maman.

- Regarde, Rex vient te faire la fête. Rex, c'était mon chien de l'époque.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Sauf que Rex ne venait pas me faire la fête. Il ne m'avait pas reconnu et il m'avait monté dessus. Il a commencé à tirer sur ma tête, à essayer de me faire tomber… Le bruit avait alerté mon père. Il à sauté sur le chien et ma mère m'a enlevé de ses griffes. J'étais en larmes. Mon père enferma le chien dans le garage et ma mère me soigna. J'avais des griffures sur tout le crane et, quand elle avait enlevé mon bonnet, une touffe énorme de cheveux est tombé. Depuis, j'ai légèrement peur des chiens.

- Mon chéri ! Elle me prit dans ses bras. Tu étais petit. Maintenant tu peux te défendre ! Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça.

- Bon d'accord. Elle tapa dans ses mains et couvrit mon visage de baisers. Je récupérais son assiette et commençais la vaisselle.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'avoir un chien alors que, depuis cette époque, je fais une allergie à leurs poils ?

* * *

Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis ! Rendez vous le 23 avril pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour ! Oui, je publie la suite plutôt ! Je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine, et j'ai oublié de le préciser donc… Je vais sans tarder ^publier une fois par semaine !

Aussidagility : désolé de te briser dans ton élan… Joyeux anniversaire quand meme avec une semaine d'avance ! Je peux t'offrir un teaser si tu veux… Mais j'ai besoin d'un mail…

* * *

Edward POV

Je dormais tranquillement dans les bras de ma chérie. Elle n'était plus malade depuis mardi. Des petits vomissements seulement par moment. Il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin. Je me tâtais sur le fait de la réveiller pour un petit câlin avant d'affronter la dure journée. En fait, je n'ai pas eu à me tâter plus que ça pour la réveiller. On poussa la porte de notre chambre et quatre pattes marchèrent sur le parquet de la chambre.

Notre lit s'alourdit un peu plus et on s'approcha de nous.

- Oh Bill, t'es là ? demanda Bella en allumant la lumière. Il lui lécha le nez pour toute réponse. Bill, c'est le bébé labrador que Bella à choisi au refuge. J'ouvris les yeux. Elle caressait tendrement le chien. Ce dernier, en me voyant, me fonça dessus et commença à monter sur ma tête.

- Gentil Bill, gentil… Va voir ta maitresse. Elle le câlina deux minutes et il descendit rejoindre sa paillasse que Bella lui avait aménagé hier soir. Je me décalais pour la surplomber.

- Et moi ? Tu ne me caresses pas ? Demandai-je. Nous avons encore… Je penchais la tête vers le réveil… 20 minutes avant notre réveil officiel… Je me penchais vers son cou pour commencer à mordre sa peau. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- Non… Pas devant le chien ! Elle me poussa brutalement, et, comme un con, je m'affalais sur le matelas pendant que ma copine préférait caresser un chien plutôt que son copain. Attends, je ne suis pas en train de devenir jaloux d'un…chien ?

Ce dernier s'approcha de moi avec ses tout petits yeux bien mignons. Il frotta sa tête contre mon cou.

- Allez ! Il ne demande que de l'affection ! Je me forçais à caresser sa tête quand le réveil sonna. Je courus sous la douche sans demander mon reste. Bella continua de caresser le chien pendant que je me lavais. Des plaques rouges apparaissent sur mon corps. Génial ! Je suis bon pour aller chez le médecin ce soir. Je m'habillais en faisant en sorte de cacher les traitresses et partit à la cuisine.

Bella partit à la salle de bain pendant que je me préparais à manger. Bill se frottait entre mes jambes, tenant sa gamelle dans la bouche. Je me baissais tant bien que mal et la récupérais. Je sortis sa pâtée de frigo et en versais une bonne cuillère. Il se mit sur ses pattes arrière et s'accrocha à mes jambes.

- Bill arrête ! Descend ! Ce chien m'écoute drôlement j'ai l'impression !

Je posais sa gamelle et il courut dessus. Ouf ! Je peux enfin manger peinard. 20 minutes plus tard, les deux autres habitants de la maison s'amusaient sur le canapé. Et moi j'étais tout seul.

Nous partîmes vers 7 heures 20 pour le lycée. 40 minutes plus tard, je mettais une interro surprises aux premières S car aucun n'avaient fait leur travail. Ils sortirent en pestant et les seconde prirent leur place. Je mis des heures de colle à une bonne partie de la classe. Ils sortirent comme les premières en râlant. Moi, énervé ? Absolument !

A midi, il fallut repartir à la maison pour manger, car Bella ne voulait pas laisser le chien seul. Nous dûmes repartir en vitesse pour le lycée avec chacun sa voiture. Bella terminais à 17 heures, moi à 16, et chacun devait aller faire des courses. J'arrivais en retard devant mes premières, qui me le firent remarquer. J'étais déjà de meilleures humeurs que ce matin. Eux, au moins, ils avaient fait leur exo. Ou alors l'autre groupe à cafté aux autres. On ne le saura jamais.

J'enchainais avec une classe de terminale option bio. Une nouvelle option crée il y a deux ans. Je leur parlais de la composition du sang, des indicateurs de certaines maladies et d'autres choses intéressantes. Je repliais mes affaires, descendis à la bibliothèque embrasser ma Bella et partit en urgence chez le médecin.

J'eus de la chance, la salle d'attente était vide. Il me prit directement.

- Alors monsieur Cullen ?

- Je refais des allergies aux poils de chiens. Je soulevais mon pull pour montrer mon ventre couvert de plaques.

- Enlevez votre pull et asseyez-vous ici. Vous éternuez en présence de poils de chien ?

- Non

Je suivis ses indications et il regarda toutes les plaques.

- C'est une légère allergie. Je vais vous faire une piqure de cortisone et vous aurez un traitement d'une semaine.

- Je ne ferais plus de poussés de plaques ?

- Apres le traitement, non. Mais vous devrez le suivre à la lettre. Prendre le comprimé à heures fixes tous les jours, c'est impératif. Des petites plaques vont peut-être apparaitre de temps à autre, mais c'est très rare. Il sortit la seringue et le produit. La fenêtre me parut instantanément plus intéressante. Je ressentis une légère douleur, mais sans plus.

Il me fit mon ordonnance et je filais à la pharmacie. J'en profitais pour acheter une boite de préservatifs. Je partis vers un magasin de bricolage. Bella me faisait une crise pour que nous remettions le jardin en état 'pour le chien'. Je savais que la tondeuse marchait, mais nous n'avions pas de taille-haie. Il fallait aussi acheter des étagères pour la salle de bain. Je regardais les différents prix quand ma mère m'interpela.

- Salut mam ! Je lui fis la bise et je pus voir Charlie lui courir après avec un chariot plein à craquer.

- Vous voulez démolir la maison ou quoi ?

- Ta mère veut refaire la chambre ! annonça Charlie. Nous n'avions pas fait de travaux depuis son achat.

- Vous venez diner demain soir à la maison ? demanda ma mère On va chercher Léo demain matin !

- Je croyais que vous deviez y aller samedi ?

- Charlie bosse et je n'aime pas aller à Seattle toute seule.

- Oh. Ben j'en parle à Bella et je te téléphonerai demain. On pourra venir avec… notre chien ? Demandai-je.

- Vous avez un chien ? Mais tu fais des allergies !

- Je vais suivre un traitement, mais n'en parle pas à Bella. Elle le voulait tellement que je n'ai pas pu dire non…

- Ton frère ne fait pas d'allergies à leurs poils alors oui, il peut venir. Bon on va te laisser, il faut qu'on trouve les commodes ! A demain !

- A demain !

Je pris deux étagères transparentes et un taille-haie pas cher. Nous avions tout le reste à la maison. Je rentrais, mis un vieux bleu de travail que Charlie m'avait donné quand nous avions fait les travaux cet été et commençais mon bricolage. Le chien restait toujours dans mes pattes.

- Bill, vas au salon ! Il me regarda avec ses petits yeux mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Je repartis dans mes travaux et lui écrasais malencontreusement sa petite queue. Il couina fortement et sortit ses petits crocs.

- Je te l'avais dit !

Il resta sous la perceuse et ses poils se couvrirent de poussière. On est bon pour le laver ce soir… J'entendis le moteur de Bella et le chien courut la voir.

- Oh mon Bill ! Comment ça va ? Tu es couvert de poussière, tu t'es roulé dans quoi ? Il fit la navette entre la salle de bain et elle et sa maitresse s'approcha.

- Salut bébé ! Elle m'embrassa délicatement et contempla la moitié de l'œuvre. Je te trouve super beau en bleu de travail !

- Merci du compliment !

- On mange dans une heure. Tu pourras m'aider à laver le chien ?

- A condition qu'il ne me reste pas dans les pattes le temps que je termine le travail.

- Viens là Bill, j'ai plein de jouet pour toi ! Il lui obéit directement et je pus enfin terminer d'accrocher mes étagères.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé et pendant que Bella lançait une balle en caoutchouc au chien quand je sentis une odeur bizarre. Je courus à la cuisine où une fumée noire se propageait. J'ouvris le four et sortit le plat qui était en train de bruler. Bella accourut et ouvrit la fenêtre. Je balançais le plat dans l'herbe pour qu'il refroidisse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cramer un plat. A Seattle, on y avait droit une fois par semaine minimum. On avait l'habitude de la situation ! Le gratin de pâtes ressemblait plus qu'à un truc carbonisé. Je le récupérais dix minutes plus tard et Bella gratta la couche de brulée. On s'y fait au gout à la longue !

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Bella portait le chien dans la baignoire, et moi je cherchais des gants. J'entendis l'eau couler et en entrant dans la salle de bain, le chien nous envoya de l'eau plein la figure. Bella éclata de rire, comme moi. Elle le frotta avec tendresse et ses poils reprirent la couleur crème qu'ils avaient hier quand Bella l'avait ramené à la maison. Je lui passais une serviette et elle l'essuya fortement. Pas besoin du sèche-cheveux. Elle le porta sur le petit canapé qu'elle avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt et il s'endormit directement. Bella se cala dans le lit et j'allumais la télé. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et regarda les rediffusions de vieilles émissions d'Oprah Winfrey.

- J'ai pas eu mon câlin ce matin ! Je la retournais sur l'oreiller et recommençais à mordiller son cou, comme ce matin. Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Bill car il dort, ou à cause d'Oprah. Je pris la télécommande et les rires se turent.

- Pas envie ! Elle me renvoya bouler sur le matelas et attrapa un magazine féminin. Bon ok, ma copine ne veut plus de moi, c'est génial.

- On va diner chez ma mère demain soir. On peut amener Bill. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

J'éteignis la lumière, toujours frustrée que ma copine, ne veuille plus de moi.

Bella POV

Je mentais à Edward. La gastro n'en était pas une. Je vomissais souvent le matin, mais il ne le savait pas. Je dormais plus qu'avant et prenais des vitamines pour tenir le coup. Il fallait que je parle à Maria. Plus question de mentir. J'avais calculé, comme la première fois où l'on avait cru que j'étais enceinte. La chance ne frappe pas deux fois au même endroit.

Je me demandais s'il était trop tôt pour une prise de sang. Je rêvais encore une fois de ma grossesse, mais les traits de notre fille étaient de plus en plus précis. Je me rappelle un livre où la fille vivait exactement la même chose. Elle mangeait, vomissait, dormait et dans ses rêves, elle voyait sa fille.

Le lendemain, nous eûmes un message sur le répondeur. Il y avait une inondation au lycée. Hors de question que nous allions travailler. Nous allâmes tous les deux nous recoucher, après avoir donné de la nourriture à Bill. Edward appela sa mère pour le prévenir que nous viendrions le matin. Il devait aider à monter la chambre de son frère. Il était pro pour monter des meubles !

Vers 11 heures 30, je me sentais en pleine forme. Je n'avais pas encore vomi ce qui était un grand progrès. Edward tremblait en mettant sa chemise. Je m'approchais de lui pour mettre les boutons.

- Détends-toi Edward. C'est super d'avoir un frère !

- Je ne connais rien de lui ! J'ai peur de mal agir !

- Pose-lui des questions sur ces gouts, sur ce qu'il aime, ses loisirs, mais ne parle pas de sa famille.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il a été placé en orphelinat, il y a une raison donc… Evite de faire une boulette.

- Merci.

Il embrassa mon front et mes haut-le-cœur me reprirent. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes et il maintenu mes cheveux.

- Ta gastro ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais. Ca me reprend de temps en temps. Je m'habillais rapidement, mettant une longue jupe et un chemisier et tentait de faire rentrer Bill dans sa caisse. Je la posais sur le siège arriéré de la Volvo et Edward démarra rapidement. En approchant de la maison de ma belle-famille, je me souvenus du mensonge qu'on avait dû lui dire concernant la première voiture.

FLASHBACK

- Souviens-toi ! On t'a klaxonné, tu t'es retourné et tu as foncé dans un arbre d'accord ?

- Bella, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas lui dire la vérité. 

- J'espère. 

La vérité, c'était que, après une visite de deux jours à Forks, j'avais voulu faire plaisir à mon homme. Et que je n'avais pas pu attendre d'être rentré à l'appart. J'ai commencé ma gâterie dans la voiture. Et je n'ai pas vu qu'il n'avait pas mis le frein à main. Son pied à lâché le frein et, notre garage étant en pente, la voiture à descendu lentement vers le mur. Le capot enfoncé de 27 cm, les airbags se sont déclenchés et je me suis retrouvé coincée sous le sac d'air. Heureusement qu'il y avait un couteau dans la voiture.

- Bella, je ne vais pas lui dire que ma copine me faisait une fellation et que j'ai lâché le frein, je suis pas con à ce point. Je rougis et attrapais le téléphone.

- Allo maman ? C'est Ed

- …

- Euh, il faut que je te dise un truc. J'ai foncé dans un arbre en revenant de Forks.

- … ! 

- Oui, on va bien, les airs-bags se sont activés. Ça m'a surpris sur une voiture aussi vieille.

- … ?

- On m'a klaxonné dans Seattle. Je me suis retourné pour gueuler mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture.

- …

- Ca couterait trop cher de la faire réparer.

-… ?

- L'assurance ne couvre pas. J'ai demandé.

-…

- Oui je sais. Détends-toi on va bien. On se revoit dans un mois.

- …

- Bye. Il reposa le téléphone sur le socle, souffla un grand coup et me regarda.

- Elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle a plus eu peur pour nous.

FIN FLASHBACK

Edward se gara à côté du 4x4 de Charlie et je descendis attraper la caisse du chien. Il s'agitait et j'en profitais pour le libérer. Il restait à côté de moi, ayant peur des inconnus.

Maria me serra contre elle et prit peur devant mon teint pâle. Elle serra Edward contre elle également et câlina un peu le chien.

- Charlie est avec Léo dans la chambre d'ami. Va les voir ! C'était presque un ordre. Il souffla grandement et entra dans la maison. Bill alla se défouler dans l'herbe et je le surveillais discrètement par la nouvelle baie vitrée du salon.

- Tiens. Elle me tendit un grand verre d'eau. Toujours malade ?

- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- N'en parle pas à Edward.

- C'est grave ?

- Comment tu te sentais… quand tu étais enceinte de lui ? Dans les premières semaines je veux dire.

- Vaseuse, tout le temps. Je dormais, je n'avais gout à rien et je vomissais souvent. Tu penses que…

- Presque. Tu crois que c'est trop tôt pour la prise de sang ?

- Quand doivent arriver tes règles ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Mardi.

- Attends jusqu'à mercredi. Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non. Il veut attendre. Pendant la lune de miel. Si je suis enceinte il ne va pas râler, il sera même heureux… mais ça va contrarier le mariage.

- Mais vous êtes jeunes ! Vous avez la vie devant vous pour vous marier ! Profitez de ce que la vie vous donne ! On gratta la baie vitrée et je reconnus Bill, le museau tout noir.

- Bill, arrête ! Maria m'apporta une serpillère. Reste dessus ! Il m'obéit et je sortis ses jeux de mon sac. Elle me parla de Léo et je j'entendis trois personnes redescendre.

Edward POV

Je gravis les escaliers lentement. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre en face de la mienne.

- Tu veux quel couleur pour ton papier peint ? Demanda Charlie.

- On verra cet après-midi au magasin. Je passais la porte timidement et les regardais.

Léo, avec sa grosse valise au sol, assis sur le lit. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que sur la photo. Il avait un pull gris et un jean. Charlie était à côté de lui.

- Entre Ed. Je lui serrais la main. Léo regarda Charlie. C'est trop frère. Edward.

- Salut ! Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

- Salut.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes. Il nous laissa tous les deux. Allez Edward, tu vas y arriver !

- Je peux ? Demandai-je en montrant le lit.

- Bien sûr ! Je m'assis et tapais mes doigts.

- Ta va la décorer comment ? Demandai-je.

- J'aimerais bien mettre du vert et du bleu sur les murs. J'aime bien ces couleurs.

- Ça nous fait un point en commun ! Il rigola timidement.

- Forks change de Seattle ?

- J'avoue. Seattle est plus grand. Plus majestueux.

- Mais c'est le même climat. Il rigola de nouveau.

- Ils sont comment ? Maria et Charlie.

- Maria est très gentille. Très indiscrète par contre. Un peu comme ton oncle. Tu verras quand il viendra. Charlie je ne le connais pas tellement. Il est arrivé au moment où je déménageais pour étudier à Seattle. Mais j'ai travaillé avec lui. Il est sympa.

- J'apprendrais à les connaitre avec le temps.

- C'est prêt ! cria Charlie.

Léo descendit le premier et je le suivis. Il s'avança vers ma mère et Bella.

- Elle, c'est Isabella. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Bella. C'est ta belle-sœur. Elle se pencha vers Léo et lui fit la bise.

- Maria m'a dit que tu aimais la lecture ! Je vais souvent te voir à la bibliothèque !

- A table ! dit vivement Maria.

Je m'assis à côté de ma chérie, en face de mon frère.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à la bibliothèque ? demanda timidement Léo.

- C'est plus des livres scolaires vu qu'elle sert aux lycéens et au public, mais il y a pas mal de fictions. Je vais essayer d'ouvrir un coin pour les enfants et un autre pour les ados.

- C'est combien l'inscription ?

- Cadeau de bienvenue. Je te l'ai fait gratuitement. Passe un jour, je te ferrais une carte.

- Merci Bella.

Ma mère nous apporta directement le plat et une casserole de riz pour Bella.

- Ça ne passe pas ? Demandai-je.

- Non.

Le chien nous courut dessus en sentant la nourriture. Ma mère lui apporta des tranches de jambons qu'il dévora directement.

- C'est meilleur que la pâté hein ? Demanda ma mère. Il se frotta contre ses jambes. Encore une adepte de Bill.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Léo.

- Bill. On l'a adopté mercredi. Il s'approcha de mon frère et grimpa sur sa chaise, essayant de voler sa nourriture.

- Non Bill ! Il le caressa et il lâcha prise. Il s'assit au pied de la chaise et attendit.

- Les animaux m'ont toujours bien aimé. Le repas se passa globalement bien quand ma mère prit la parole.

- Bella et Ed ont une offre à te faire. On se regarda avec Bella et nous hésitions à prendre la parole.

- On voulait te proposer de devenir garçon d'honneur. Pour notre mariage. Tu accepterais ? Demandai-je. Il regarda ses deux parents.

- Si… Si vous voulez.

- Tu seras avec mes deux sœurs jumelles. Il faudra que vous montiez à la villa pour qu'Alice prenne les mesures.

- Qui est Alice ?

- Ma survolté de grande sœur. Elle fait des études de stylisme et elle ferra ton costume.

- Ok. Chacun termina son dessert. Ma mère et Bella allèrent faire la vaisselle et je montais aider Charlie à prendre les mesures.

- Bella ? Edward ?

- Oui ? Dimes nous simultanément

- Je peux jouer avec Bill ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas obligé de demander.

- Merci !

Je tenais sa petite échelle pendant que Charlie se débattait avec son mètre. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'y arriver et nos mesures prirent dix minutes. Nous primes la décision, avec l'accord de tout le monde, de démonter le lit pour le changer. Ce dernier n'était pas stable du tout. Il était bon à jeter. Les derniers locataires ne l'avaient même pas signalé. J'aidais à démonter le lit et Bella alla chercher sa Chevrolet, bien utile pour pouvoir le transporter à la déchèterie. Elle en profita pour ramener d'autres jouets de Bill. Mon ancienne chambre servit de garde-meuble. Bella et moi poussâmes le matelas jusqu'à cette dernière. Il y avait encore toutes les photos que nous avions prises étant ado. Nous allâmes les regarder rapidement. Je ne me rappelais pas la regarder avec cet air béat sur le visage. Elle aussi fut surprise.

- Je te regardais vraiment comme ça à l'époque ?

- Faut croire ! Je me mis derrière elle et serrait son ventre. Nous faisions l'inventaire de nos souvenirs grâce aux clichés collé à la pâte à fixe. New-York, les bois, son canapé, sa chambre.

- Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je crois que

- Edward ? Nous nous retournâmes devant Léo. Désolé, je voulais pas vous déranger.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Charlie veut partir maintenant.

- J'arrive. J'embrassais son front et suivit mon frère dans la voiture de ma fiancé. Je pris le volant et allais comme hier dans le magasin de meubles.

Durant deux heures, nous regardâmes le papier peint, les commodes, les armoires, les lits. Trois chariots furent nécessaires pour tout transporter jusqu'à la Chevrolet. Nous tendîmes un bâche et reprirent la voie rapide pour aller chez mes parents. Les filles portèrent les trucs les moins lourds, et nous trainâmes le reste jusque dans la chambre désormais vide. Nous commencerions les travaux demain. Léo dormirait dans ma chambre jusqu'à lundi. Je m'endormis presque dans la Chevrolet au retour.

* * *

On se voit donc le 30 pour avoir la suite ! Donnez-moi votre avis !

Plein de bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je publie en avance, vu que je n'ai pas publié la semaine derniere ! J'ai écrit une courte histoire, je sais je fais un peu de pub mais…

Aussidagility : Désolé, mais ton adresse ne s'est pas affiché. Pour que ça marche, met des espaces, par exemple : exemple123() yahoo (.) fr Normalement, ça marche ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé le teaser… =( Je vais me rattraper !

* * *

**B****ella POV**

Je grognais en entendant la sonnette. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. 10 heures 20. MERDE ! Je secouais le mec qui me servait actuellement de fiancé, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas bouger. Génial ! J'attrapais mon peignoir avant de sortir de mon lit pour aller ouvrir. J'eus le choc de tomber sur ma mère et belle-famille en même temps !

- Ma chérie, on te réveille ? Demanda ma mère

- Non, on allait se lever. Entrez !

Ma mère passa la porte en première suivie de ma belle-mère, de Léo, et Charlie fermait la marche.

- Je vais aller secouer Edward.

Je repartis en courant dans la chambre.

- Edward, debout ! Toute la famille est là !

- M'en fous. Suis fatigué… Reviens vers midi.

- C'est impoli ce que tu fais, tu le sais ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué, mort, kaput, dead. Ma belle-mère passa la porte.

- Laisse-moi faire, j'ai la technique ! Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Je me mis dans l'encadrement et la laissais faire.

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en grand. La chambre fut baignée de soleil, et nous pûmes voir le désordre ambiant.

- ALLEZ DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! Maria attrapa la couette avec laquelle Edward s'était servi pour faire bouclier. Elle la tira en grand, révélant le corps de mon homme juste vêtu d'un boxer.

- Maman, merde !

- Pas de gros mot ici ! Tu devrais mettre un pyjama, il fait froid en ce moment !

- Je suis majeur et vacciné. Je peux dormir à poil en plein décembre, tu ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher ! Il se releva, attrapa un jogging qui trainait par terre, un pull dans l'armoire et alla se présenter à nos invités.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Café, jus d'orange ? Proposa-t-il. Il prépara toutes les consommations avant de les porter sur le canapé.

- Tu es prête ma chérie ? Demanda ma mère. La journée shopping, c'est aujourd'hui ! Merde !

- Je vais m'habiller et je te suis ! Tu pourras me déposer chez Maria après ?

- Pas de souci !

Je courus dans la chambre, enlevais mon peignoir et choisi un tee-shirt manche longue avec des perles, un jean et des converses. Connaissant ma mère, ça allait être long !

Je la suivi et montais dans la voiture de mon père, une berline noire. Elle s'engagea sur la voie rapide et je me tâtais pour lui demander un truc.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Mais n'en parle pas à Edward s'il te plait.

- Tu peux me faire confiance ma chérie.

- Tu te sentais comment… quand tu étais enceinte de nous ? Dans les premiers jours.

- Je croyais que c'était une gastro ! Ça c'est arrêté trois jours plus tard, j'étais fatigué, je vomissais parfois, mais sans plus. T'es enceinte ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai tous les symptômes de toi et Maria. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas me monter la tête. Si ça se trouve, je fais une grossesse nerveuse ou une gastro.

- Parle-en à Edward. Sincèrement. Il aimerait être au courant.

- Oui. Je vais le faire. Mardi ! Elle souffla mais ne contesta pas mon idée. Elle se gara devant un magasin de vêtements et elle se précipita dans les rayons. Elle était comme Alice. Mon père ne supportait pas de faire les boutiques, donc je l'accompagnais de temps en temps. J'achetais trois chemisiers, deux tops, un jean, trois nouveaux soutiens gorges, et un ensemble de lingerie. Je cachais l'ensemble pour ne pas que ma mère le voit. Il était déjà 14 heures. Nous prîmes un hot-dog à un vendeur et elle repartit sur Forks.

Elle se gara devant la maison de ma belle-mère, et je pus voir Edward à l'étage en train de poser du papier peint avec Charlie. Il descendit de son escabot et expliqua à Léo comment faire. Il lui maintenu la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Maria nous fit entrer dans la maison. Bill s'agrippa à mon jean. Il sauta sur ma mère. Elle aussi, elle adorait les chiens. Elle le caressa et Maria nous apporta à boire. Elles commencèrent à parler du mariage, encore.

- Bella, que dirais-tu d'aller acheter ta robe le 21 ? Tes sœurs seront là.

- Ca serait super !

- On prendra le train pour aller à Seattle. Tu viens avec nous Maria ? Proposa ma mère. Elle fut toute gênée.

- C'est que… C'est généralement quelque chose que l'on fait avec sa famille et…

- Tu fais partie de la famille, répondis ma mère. Alors ?

- Bon ben, si vous voulez ! Je la serrais dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte doucement. Edward redescendit à ce moment-là. Il avait encore le bleu de travail, il avait un peu de peinture dans les cheveux et sur le front. Léo le suivait. Ils parlaient sport. Charlie fermait la marche. Il eut un regard complice avec ma mère. Bizarre… Je sais qu'ils sont amis depuis le collège mais là…

- Salut bébé. Je relevais les yeux. Il m'embrassa rapidement, ne voulant pas s'éterniser. Il s'assit à côté de moi et déboucha la bouteille de bière que Charlie lui lançait de la cuisine.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda Maria.

- Oui, presque. Il faut juste monter le lit et c'est bon ! Ma mère et Charlie se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Charlie et moi, on va vous annoncer quelque chose. Les deux se levèrent. On voulait garder la surprise mais… la tentation est trop forte ! Ma mère sautillait sur place. J'ai besoin de changement donc… J'ai décidé de vendre le restaurant… à Charlie ! Tout le monde fait les yeux ronds. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle l'avait acheté pour 1200 dollars, et l'avais rendu rentable avec Charlie. Pourquoi l'abandonner maintenant ?

- Il reste toujours dans la famille, mais… J'ai besoin d'une pause dans la vie. Je ne veux plus courir toute la journée entre les fournisseurs, les clients qui ne veulent pas payer… Je lègue donc tout ça à Charlie, car il est le meilleur cuisinier que j'ai connu, et surtout, le meilleur ami que je peux avoir ! Elle le serra contre elle. Moi, je vais aller travailler avec ma cousine Oprah faire… de la décoration ! Son entreprise marche du feu de Dieu et elle veut que je me joigne à elle !

- Et papa ? Demandai-je. J'étais la première à parler.

- Ton père est d'accord. Il gagne suffisamment d'argent pour nous faire vivre, et nous avons beaucoup d'économies. Pas de souci !

- Vous êtes contents ? Demanda Charlie. Tout le monde réalisa à ce moment-là. Maria serra mon beau-père contre elle.

- J'aurais besoin d'une comptable au restaurant. Tu veux bien te joindre à moi ? Demanda-t-il. Elle sautilla de joie et l'embrassa longuement. Ma belle-mère a toujours voulu retrouver un boulot de comptable quelque part. Chose faite. Elle ne supportait pas le Wal-Mart. Ça allait la changer !

- Allez, champagne ! Charlie sortit une bouteille du frigo, cinq flutes à champagne, et versa le tout.

- Non merci, je ne me sens pas bien, répondis-je. Charlie la bue à ma place.

Nous partîmes vers 19 heures de la maison de Maria. Edward fila directement sous la douche pendant que je sortais une part de lasagnes surgelé. D'habitude, j'adore en cuisiner, mais là, non.

Nous la dévorâmes et Ed fit la vaisselle. Il alla se coucher directement, pendant que je regardais des magazines.

- Allez marche bordel ! ALLEZ ! Me servit de réveil en ce dimanche matin. J'ouvris les volets. Il faisait exceptionnellement grand soleil. Edward était à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre.

- Pourquoi tu balances des insultes à 10 heures du matin ? En guise de bonjour.

- J'essaye de faire fonctionner cette foutue tondeuse ! Il passa la tête par la fenêtre pour avoir son baiser du matin. Je sortis par la baie vitré et allais lui aider.

- Regarde. Je tirais le fil jusqu'au garage et le branchais. Je poussais avec mon pied le bouton ON et l'engin fut enclin à obéir. Il faut brancher la tondeuse si tu veux que ça marche ! J'ébouriffais ses cheveux et rentrais pour m'habiller. Je pouvais voir par le voir par la fenêtre de la cuisine tondre l'avant de la maison.

Je trouvais quelques citrons et j'en profitais pour en faire du jus. Il adorait ça. J'en fis un verre pour moi et pour lui et le lui apportais vers 11 heures 30. Il avait déjà presque fini de tondre, et cet après-midi, il s'occuperait de la haie du voisin qui envahissait doucement notre coin d'intimité.

- Tu as vu Bill, tu as un super endroit pour courir et gambader ! Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois. Il courut dans le jardin et se défoula. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Le jardin sentait l'herbe fraichement coupé. Mon homme but à grande gorgée sa boisson. J'allais chercher un grand sac poubelle et un râteau et l'on ramassa tout ce qui avait été coupé. Nous rentrâmes, je mis la pâtée de Bill et sortis le gratin de pomme de terre et le poisson préparé. Les deux autres habitants de la maison dévorèrent leur plat. Il fit la vaisselle pendant que je sortis le transat et le nettoyais rapidement. J'attrapais un livre sous le regard de mon fiancé coupant les branches autour de notre propriété.

Ma main lançait la balle en caoutchouc de Bill et, du regard, je contemplais l'homme de ma vie. Il faisait extrêmement chaud aujourd'hui. Il retira son tee-shirt blanc et le lança sur le grillage. Je me mordis la lèvre de cette vision angélique. Les muscles de son dos travaillaient fortement, les faisant ressortir. Son bermuda bleu clair légèrement trop grand laissant voir le bas de son boxer blanc. Il lança le taille-haie par terre, alla chercher un autre sac poubelle et ramassa les branches pour les mettre dedans. Il se rapprocha de moi et je pus voir ses pectoraux et abdominaux sublimes. Je rougis en me rappelant que je le contemplais ainsi.

- Contente d'avoir un jardin en bon état ? Demanda-t-il.

- Plus que contente… J'attrapais son cou couvert de transpiration et l'amenai à moi. Il prit appui sur les bras du fauteuil et passait ses jambes autour du transat. Je m'allongeai pour continuer ce baiser. Il suivit la position de mon corps. Il était presque allonger sur moi. Depuis notre aventure dans la voiture, nous n'avions rien fait… Il se sépara de moi brutalement.

- Bill, descend de mon mollet ! Le chien avait dans la gueule sa balle et avait pris appui sur lui.

- Que dirais-tu de continuer ce baiser dans la douche ? Proposa-t-il. Il se releva et tendit la main. Je l'attrapais.

- J'en dis que je suis partante ! Bill rentra et s'allongea sur son petit canapé. Edward me poussa contre la porte de la salle de bain, et la verrouilla en même temps.

Nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement avant de rentrer dans la grande cabine de douche. Nous n'étions pas collés à l'intérieur. L'eau cascada sur nous, sur les cheveux en bataille d'Edward, continua sa course le long de ses muscles divin, et, avec un peu de chance, atteignait son entre-jambe et continuais jusqu'à ses mollets musclés. Il attrapa mon gel douche, le fit légèrement mousser dans ses mains, et l'appliqua sur mon corps.

Il commença par mon bras droit, remonta jusqu'à mes clavicules et continua sur l'autre bras. Il revient au centre et commença la descende vers le gouffre profond du plaisir. Ses mains commencèrent à palper mes seins doucement. Ma tête partit en arrière. Il tortura mes tétons, les recouvrant de mousse blanche. Quel bonheur ! Il s'attarda longtemps dessus, et descendit vers mon nombril. La mousse descendait plus rapidement. Elle était déjà prisonnière de mes poils pubiens. Il fut enfin enclin à me caresser l'endroit qui me démangeait depuis trop longtemps.

Je murmurais son prénom sans arrêt. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mes petites lèvres avant d'aller vers mon clitoris. Il en fit le tour sans jamais le toucher.

- Edward… je t'en prie ! Un de ces doigts se glissa en moi. L'autre main me taquinait toujours.

- Que veux-tu ? Il me torturait sans ménagement.

- Touche-moi ! Un autre cavalier s'ajouta à son premier doigt

- Où ? Putain ! Il me torture !

- Là ! Je fus réduit à me caresser moi-même. Et, vu son regard, ça lui plaisait beaucoup ! A moi aussi !

- Fais-moi l'amour ! J'en peux plus ! Les hormones masculines parlèrent d'elle-même. Il ouvrit la cabine, faisant entrer un courant d'air froid bénéfique pour nos corps. Il ouvrit le tiroir servant pour les gants, souleva ses derniers et attrapa un préservatif. Il le mit rapidement et referma la porte. J'allais enrouler mes bras autour de son cou pour qu'il me porte mais…

- Non, changement de position ! Il attrapa ma jambe droite et la posa sur son buste. Lui comme moi étions instable. Mais ton autre jambe là ! Il la fit placer pour que nous formions un triangle. Nous étions extrêmement proches. Il mit un premier coup. Ma tête partit une nouvelle fois en arrière.

- Ca… te plait… cette position ? Demanda-t-il, pendant que je subissais sans ménagement les assauts de son bassin.

- Oui… Oui… Ma jambe posée contre lui s'engourdissait peu à peu, mais le plaisir est plus présent que la douleur. Il continua ses coups jusqu'à toucher mon point fétiche. Je griffais involontairement sa nuque. Il sourit face à moi.

- Bella, je vais venir ! murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi ! Continue ! Il fit encore deux allers retours avant que mes muscles se resserrent autour de lui.

- Edwarrd ! Soufflai-je.

- Bellaaa ! répondit-il, en écho.

Il me relâcha délicatement. Il sortit de moi et lâcha ma jambe. Cet homme est un dieu ! J'attrapais son gant et le lavais rapidement. Il refit cascader l'eau sur nous, nettoyant ma sueur et le savon présent sur le corps de l'apollon.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Nous sortîmes pour la première fois Bill avec sa laisse dans le quartier. Edward et moi avions toujours ce sourire bête sur le visage, que nous avions à chaque fois que nous venons de faire l'amour.

0000000000

Je nettoyais une dernière table avant de retourner à mon bureau et d'éteindre la lumière. Je verrouillais la bibliothèque et sortis rejoindre ma voiture. Nous étions vendredi soir. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Edward de ma probable grossesse. Mes règles ne sont pas au rendez-vous. Je n'ose pas lui parler. Je sais que je peux faire un test, une prise de sang, mais je veux qu'il soit au courant. J'ai essayé, mercredi, au parc, mais non.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Edward ?dis-je._

_- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la tête de Bill._

_- Je crois… que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille. Tu peux me payer une glace, je te rembourserais._

_- Pas besoin de me rembourser, j'allais t'en offrir une ! Il embrassa ma tête et alla vers le vendeur ambulant. _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

La tentative de la veille avait tourné de la même manière. Je préparais mon speech dans la salle de bain quand il est arrivé. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout lui avouer. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Je me garai à côté de sa Volvo et rejoignis la cuisine. Il avait préparé le repas : des pates avec de la sauce en boite. Je l'embrassais rapidement, donnais à manger au chien, et m'installais en face d'Edward pour manger. Je récupérais son assiette, la nettoyais et retournais m'installer sur le canapé, dans ses bras. Quand il faut se lancer, on se lance !

- Edward ?

- Bébé ? Il cala sa tête dans mon cou. Je respirais un grand coup.

- Non rien.

- Bella, ça fait quatre fois que tu me fais le même coup ! Dans ma chambre la semaine dernière, au parc, hier dans la salle de bain et maintenant. Si tu dois me dire quelque chose, tu le dis maintenant ! Il s'était rendu compte de tout. Les larmes montèrent progressivement dans mes yeux. Je cachais mon visage dans mon épaule.

- Hey bébé bébé ! Ne pleure pas ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! C'est juste que… quelque chose te traquasse et que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. Il attrapa mon menton pour que je le regarde. Je sais que tu ne peux pas te confier à grand monde. Tes sœurs sont à l'autre bout du pays, Jacob est parti à Los Angeles pour six mois, et Angela a d'autre priorité. Mais sache que je serai toujours là. Je peux être ce que tu veux. Je peux être ton meilleur ami, je peux juste être un confident, mais je suis là. Dis-moi tout. Je ne me vexerai pas, je ne crierai pas, je ne ferais rien. D'accord ? Je hochais la tête et il relâcha mon menton.

- Je crois… que je… J'attrapais sa main et la posais sur mon ventre.

- Tu crois être enceinte ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête.

- Mais c'est une super nouvelle Bella ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire !

- Mariage, puis bébé. C'est ce que tu veux.

- Oui, mais si le bébé arrive avant, je ne vais pas lui dire : c'est super, mais tu attendre cinq mois dans le ventre de Bella avant de grandir ? Histoire que l'on se marie avant. J'éclatai de rire. Mais… On met toujours une protection. Comment ?

- Dans la voiture. Il fouilla dans sa tête et il fit les gros yeux.

- Tu as fait un test, tu as fait une prise de sang ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis fatigué tout le temps, je vomis le matin quand je vais au travail, et je n'ai pas eu mes règles. Je voulais attendre mardi pour y aller… Peut-être que j'ai une gastro et un dérèglement hormonal, ça arrive souvent. Edward me serra contre lui et j'eus la certitude qu'il était heureux de cette annonce… prématurée.

Edward POV.

Comment j'ai fait pour être aussi con et n'avoir rien vu ! Nous étions lundi, Bella est passé à la pharmacie, pour acheter un test de grossesse ce matin. Elle allait le faire ce soir. Et elle irait faire une prise de sang demain matin. J'étais tendu en cours, je n'avais pas la tête à enseigner la biologie. Nous avions convenu que, si la grossesse était avéré, nous avancerions le mariage, car 'je tiens à m'unir à toi pour l'éternité, avant que je ressemble à une baleine et que notre descendance arrive'. Nous avions convenu de nous marier en décembre.

La journée passa trop lentement à mon gout. Bella et moi ne cessions de nous regarder. J'espère qu'elle est enceinte. Je l'espère, car, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais du mal à la relever après cette déception. En rentrant, elle posa son sac sur la table basse et sortit la boite cartonné. Nous lûmes attentivement la notice et elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit 30 secondes plus tard.

- Il faut attendre trois minutes. Elle posa le test sur la table, cachant le résultat. Nous regardions ma montre. Quand 17 heures 23 s'afficha, Bella retourna le test. Deux barres. Nous nous jetâmes sur le mode d'emploi. Nous l'avions déjà regardé, mais aucun de nous deux ne s'en souvenait.

**Si deux barres s'affichent : vous êtes enceinte. ATTENTION : Nous vous recommandons de faire une prise de sang, le test n'est pas fiable à 100 %.**

Bella sauta dans mes bras. Un bébé… On va avoir un bébé… Elle était tellement heureuse. Demain, prise de sang, et j'espère qu'elle sera positive également.

- Mariage en décembre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mariage en décembre, répondis-je.

Le lendemain, elle me déposa devant le lycée et récupéra la Volvo pour aller à l'hôpital. Je commençais ma journée avec une classe de secondes, à qui j'ai mis un contrôle pour les faire réviser.

Je déposais les sujets sur leur table et retournais m'assoir à mon bureau. J'ouvris ma mallette de cours et glissais mon IPhone discrètement à l'intérieur, en silencieux. Je commençais à corriger d'autre copie, crayon à papier dans une main. Je suis tellement angoissé et fébrile que je le brisai dans ma main. Les deux bouts tombent lamentablement sur ma table. J'en attrape un autre, et il connut le même sort que le premier. J'ai cru voir les élèves du premier rang se reculer. Mon portable s'alluma dans mon sac.

Un nouveau message de : Bella.

Je fais attention à ne pas sauter dessus pour ne pas me faire attraper.

_Le labo est surchargé en ce moment. J'aurais dû avoir les résultats en trente minutes, mais je les aurais en début d'après-midi. _

FAIS CHIER ! Je tapais mon bureau, et là, tous les élèves se reculèrent. J'avais oublié leur présence.

- Excusez-moi, je viens de me prendre une punaise dans le doigt. Continuez ! Dis-je, en essayant de paraitre gentil.

Ils se rapprochèrent de leur table. Ils continuèrent leur contrôle que je ramassais au bout d'une heure. Ils partirent en courant. Je récupérais des terminales. Je leur fis un cours lamentable sur les génotypes et les phénotypes. J'espère que notre enfant aura les yeux de Bella.

J'enchainais avec deux heures de TP pour des 1eres S. Ils se débrouillèrent tous seuls, je dus juste les aider pour de la compréhension. A midi, je n'avais pas faim. Le résultat final me tordait le ventre. Je me forçais, sous le regard de mes collègues, à avaler un bout de pain. Mais il me resta sur l'estomac. Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

_Je suis sur le parking, le labo a les résultats. Viens !_

Elle ne me le répéta pas deux fois ! Je m'excusais auprès de mes collègues et couru en dehors de la cantine. Je bousculais plusieurs élèves, mais tant pis ! Je montais dans ma Volvo et elle démarra le plus vite possible. J'avais ma main sur la sienne. Elle trouva une place sans problème devant l'hôpital. Nous nous présentâmes devant le secrétariat.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Tenez. Elle nous tendit une enveloppe. Nous la décachetâmes et nous nous jetâmes sur le résultat. J'avais déjà étudié les indicateurs de grossesse. Mais j'avais oublié mes cours.

- Chérie ! Carlisle nous fit sursauter. Il serra sa fille dans les bras et me serra la main. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens chercher les résultats d'une prise de sang. Elle lui montra l'enveloppe.

- Donne, je vais te dire si tout va bien ! Il attrapa le résultat. Son visage blêmit peu à peu.

- Alors ? Demanda sa fille.

- Bella… Tu es enceinte.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimés ? J'aurais besoin de votre aide : Je ne connais absolument rien au déroulement d'une grossesse, ce n'est pas une expérience que j'ai vécu. Toute aide sera la bienvenue, je vous en remercie d'avance ! Je vous revoie le samedi 14 pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Je vois que la grossesse de Bella enchante tout le monde ! Merci à Krine69 et Justine pour vos infos sur la grossesse !

Aussidagility : C'est bon, je t'ai envoyé le teaser comme promis !

Justine : Ca sent le vécu, et ça ne reste pas un bon souvenirs… Merci beaucoup pour tes informations !

* * *

Edward POV

- Un bébé… On va avoir un bébé… J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Quand Carlisle nous avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, nous avons sautés de joie à l'hôpital. Bella m'avait fortement serré dans ses bras et je lui avais rendu son étreinte. Elle avait serré son père dans ses bras, en lui sommant de ne rien dire à notre famille.

Son gynécologue avait pu la recevoir directement après cela. J'avais attendu tout seul dans la salle d'attente, en voyant un couple regarder amoureusement l'enfant que la femme portait. _Dans quelques mois, c'est ton tour mon vieux !_

- Tu réalises pas, hein ! Dis Bella, moqueuse. Nous étions dans la chambre en face de la nôtre, assis sur le lit. La future chambre de notre enfant. Je m'étais mis derrière elle et j'avais posé mes mains sur son ventre. Un être y grandit à l'heure actuelle. Un mélange de Bella et moi. Un peu de mes cellules, et un peu des siennes. C'est plus fort que de mélanger nos brosses à dents pour la première fois !

- Pas tellement. Il t'a dit quoi le gynéco ? Demandai-je.

- Que tout allait bien. Que, pour le moment, même enceinte de trois semaines, il faut que je limite le stress inutile. On le revoit dans deux mois pour la première échographie, et samedi, je dois aller faire une prise de sang et une analyse d'urine.

- Il va falloir annoncer que l'on avance le mariage et dire que tu es enceinte à nos familles. On peut les inviter vendredi soir ? C'est les vacances, et tes sœurs seront là.

- Superbe idée ! Elle tourna la tête et déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue. J'angoisse un peu, par rapport à leur réaction… J'attrapais son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Bébé, ils seront très heureux ! Ta mère et la mienne n'attendent que d'être grand-mères. Carlisle n'a rien dit, et Charlie sera heureux également. Tes sœurs vont te sauter au cou, et elles vont t'aider, et Léo… Je ne sais pas. Si tu t'inquiètes pour l'argent, nous avons tous les deux un emploi stable, avec de bons revenus. Nous avons une maison, et elle n'est pas à crédit, ce qui est très rare chez les jeunes américains ! Nous donnons juste chacun 500 dollars à tes parents pour rembourser le prêt, alors qu'ils ne les veulent pas. Ils ont 'un héritage suffisant de la part de ta grand-mère.' Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiète.

- Merci. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou. Merci de me réconforter, de me soutenir, merci pour tout.

- C'est mon rôle en tant que futur mari et père. Elle rigola.

- Je sais. Je suis heureuse d'être enceinte.

- Tu attendais cet enfant depuis tellement longtemps. Je caressais une nouvelle fois son ventre. Une vie grandissait à seulement quelques centimètres de nos mains.

- Je vais faire à manger. Elle rompit mon étreinte, sauta du lit et partit à la cuisine. _Définitivement, je n'arrive pas à y croire !_

**Vendredi soir.**

- Edward, viens m'aider à mettre les amuse-gueules dans les assiettes ! Je courus l'aider, alors que le chien me suivait.

- Bill ! Va dans le garage ! Alice est allergique au poil de chien, et je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe malade ! J'ouvris la porte. Il me fit ses petits yeux. Sauf que ça marche pas avec moi… Je fermais la porte à clef. C'est juste pour quatre heures. Bella avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble pour sa sœur.

Je repartis vers la cuisine pour aider ma chérie. Elle était surexcitée. Je me demande ce que ça va donner quand elle aura ses sautes d'humeur… Je sortis la plaque du four et mis tout ce que Bella avait fait chauffer dans trois plateaux. Une voiture arriva dans la cour. Bella regarda par la fenêtre. L'ainée des sœurs Swan. Elle me planta dans la cuisine et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Je pus les entendre de la cuisine.

- Rosie ! Je les vis s'étreindre fortement.

- Montre-moi ! Elle lui attrapa la main et regarda la bague de fiançailles. Elle jeta un regard à Emmett, un à la bague, durant cinq minutes. Ce dernier entra dans la cuisine.

- Hey vieux ! Il me lança une forte tape dans le dos. Comment tu vas ? Elle t'a mis la corde au cou la belle-sœur !

- Ouais ben fais gaffe, car j'en connais une qui attend que ça… De te passer la corde au cou.

- Non mais je suis pas con ! Quand je vois dans les toilettes des magazines de robes de mariée, je me doute que ce n'est pas uniquement pour Bella… On va te faire un enterrement de vie de garçon aussi… On va gérer ça avec Jasper, Benjamin, et Eric…

- Il est hors de question que vous emmeniez mon futur mari dans un club de Strip-tease ! Bella nous fit sursauter.

- Si ma chérie, c'est la tradition ! Alice, Angela et moi, on va t'y trainer, de gré ou de force !

- Ca sera plutôt de force… Rose profita pour me taper la bise. Nous parlâmes un peu de ses études de médecine quand mes parents arrivèrent. J'attrapais le gâteau que Léo portait tant bien que mal. Je le mis au frigo et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Je pus les entendre parler politique pendant que Bella m'aidait à transporter tous les alcools au salon. Je donnais du coca à Léo et Emmett fit le service. Une dernière voiture arriva, contenant le reste de ma belle-famille.

Alice hurla quand elle vit la bague de fiançailles. Elle aussi lança des regards à Jasper. _D'ici Décembre, les Swan vont marier toutes leurs filles !_ Nous terminâmes le service des boissons. J'entendais déjà toutes les filles autour de moi parler de la robe. Elles prévoyaient une virée à Seattle demain matin pour aller la choisir. Je dus me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le nom des boutiques proposées, au cas où cela porterait malheur… Les filles et leurs superstitions…

La deuxième sœur Swan enleva mon frère pour prendre toutes les mesures pour son costume. Ce dernier lança un regard paniqué à toute la famille. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, bavardant gaiment avec ma belle-sœur.

Vers 20 heures, tout le monde passa à table. J'allais à la cuisine avec Bella pour l'aider à préparer la salade. Je ne pus pas me retenir de sentir ses cheveux et de glisser mes mains sur son ventre. Encore.

- Arrête ! On garde la surprise pour le dessert.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher mon fils ? Demandai-je.

- Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ? Moi, je pressens une fille.

- On verra ce que le bon dieu veut nous donner… Mais tu connais déjà mon choix !

J'embarquais deux assiettes et allais servir ma belle-mère et ma mère. Bella apporta une assiette de crudité à mon frère et nous continuâmes le service jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit servi. Nous parlâmes des études de Rosalie et son père se promit de lui décrocher un stage en chirurgie avec lui pour l'an prochain.

Tout le monde termina ses assiettes et j'empilais tout. Bella en sortit de nouvelles et j'essayais de l'aider à couper la viande. Sans succès. On venait presque de faire un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse sur du poulet. Dernier recours : mon beau-père. Il récupéra le tablier et coupa comme un pro la viande. J'aidais une nouvelle fois ma douce et emmenais tout à la salle à manger.

Les pommes de terre disparurent rapidement, comme la viande. Emmett était affamé, il n'avait pas pu manger dans l'avion, car la nourriture n'est pas… au point ! Bella et ma mère m'aidèrent une nouvelle fois à amener les assiettes à la cuisine. Ma fiancée retourna s'assoir pendant que ma mère coupait le gâteau et que je l'aidais pour le mettre dans les assiettes.

- Maman, il faut que je te demande un service… J'étais rouge de honte de devoir lui demander ça, mais…

- Je t'écoute !

- Est-ce-que tu… pourrais m'apprendre à danser pour le mariage ? J'ai jamais eu un talent phénoménal pour ça, et… je voudrais pas blesser Bella en lui marchant sur les pieds. Elle se retenait de rire.

- Si tu veux ! Vous avez choisi une votre première danse ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Ca fait une semaine qu'on écoute des compil de chansons d'amour…

Flashback.

_- Bella, si tu ne te dépêche pas, on va être en retard ! Criai-je en direction du salon._

_- J'arrive ! Elle ressortit toute décoiffée en tenant plusieurs CD._

_- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je_

_- Des chansons d'amour. Il faut trouver notre première danse ! _

_Fin flashback_

Durant une semaine, j'ai écouté des chansons d'amour pour aller au lycée. Au début, vous trouver ça marrant. A la fin, vous avez juste envie que cette torture s'arrête.

- Passe lundi, je t'apprendrais. Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de rigoler !

- C'est pas drôle… Je fais ça pour ne pas gâcher notre mariage !

Je portais encore une fois toutes les assiettes à la salle à manger. Les parts disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Je récupérais les assiettes, couvertes, et m'amusais à tout faire rentrer dans le lave-vaisselle. Le seul électroménager que nous n'utilisions jamais. Tout le monde s'installa sur le canapé pendant que Bella et moi allions chercher les cadeaux pour nos familles. Deux poupons, pour leur faire comprendre que, dans neuf mois, un vrai poupon sera ici. Bella tremblait en prenant son cadeau.

- Chérie, respire. Tu sais très bien qu'ils vont être très contents de la nouvelle. Donc, aucune raison d'angoisser. J'attrapais sa main libre et nous allâmes dans le salon. Je pris la parole en premier.

- On a un cadeau pour vous, Carlisle, Esmée, Charlie et maman. Tenez. Bella tendit son présent à son père, et je le tendis à ma mère. Carlisle était déjà au courant, il se doutait que nous allions annoncer la grossesse ce soir. Nous entendîmes le papier qui se déchire et regardâmes les nouveaux grands-parents contempler leur présent. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas compris.

- Pourquoi vous nous offrez un bébé en plastique ? Demanda Charlie.

- Ben, pour vous entrainer.

- Nous entrainer à quoi ? Continua Esmée. Ils sont vraiment à côté de la plaque.

- A vous occupez d'un bébé, car, dans un peu moins de neuf mois… Nous mime tous les deux nos mains sur son ventre. Là, ils ont compris.

- T'es enceinte ? Demanda Alice.

- Ah ben enfin ! Vous êtes long à la détente !

- AHHHHH ! crièrent les deux sœurs en même temps ! ON VA ETRE TATIE ! Elles nous plaquèrent contre elle brutalement.

Emmett nous fit une allusion douteuse sur le fait que nous aurions pu contrôler nos hormones. Ma mère n'en revenait pas, elle ne m'imaginait pas m'occuper d'un bébé. Mais en tout cas, elle se voit déjà grand-mère. Elle est presque en train de ressortir la laine ! Esmée couvrit sa fille de baiser et lui promit de l'aider. Les futures grands-mères se voyaient déjà lui donner le biberon ! Léo nous félicita et nous demanda comment calmer ma mère qui était dans tous ses états. J'allais chercher une bouteille de champagne qu'Emmett et Jasper allèrent déboucher dans le jardin.

- Par la même occasion, on voulait vous annoncer que nous avons avancé le mariage. Tout le monde se tut. On va se marier le 17 décembre, déclara ma chérie.

- Le 17 ? Mais vous êtes fou ? Cria presque ma belle-mère ! On n'aura jamais le temps de préparer la noce, le buffet…

- Ecoutez, on est plusieurs, on sait qu'on va s'en sortir ! Vous allez nous aider ? Toutes les mères hochèrent la tête.

- Dans ton état, il faut que tu limites le stress inutile. Profites-en pour en déléguer à mon fils ! proposa ma mère.

- Je ne veux pas mourir d'intoxication alimentaire ! Ce fut à moi de réagir.

- Intoxication alimentaire ? Je cuisine super bien… les pates !

- Bon, si vous voulez vous disputez, vous attendez qu'on parte, ok ? Je grognais dans ma barbe. Les femmes proposèrent à Bella de lui prêter des pantalons de grossesse, des vêtements, bref, tout ce qu'un bébé aura besoin dans un futur proche.

La famille partit vers 23 heures, les femmes devaient se retrouver devant la gare à 10 heures demain matin.

**Bella POV**

Je sortis de ce labo de malheur après m'être fait enlever au moins 50 cl de mon sang et avoir uriné dans un bocal. L'horreur. Et encore, il faut recommencer tous les mois ! Ma mère m'attendait à la sortie. Elle m'avait emmené ce matin.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Les résultats lundi. J'espère que tout ira bien.

- Pas de stress inutile chérie. Elle se gara sur le parking de la gare. Mes deux sœurs et Maria attendaient.

- Allez, le train est déjà là ! cria presque Alice. Je dus courir derrière mes sœurs pour monter dans le train.

Je pus enfin m'assoir. Maria et ma mère étaient assises côte à côte, et mes sœurs étaient face à moi.

- T'es bien pale Bella, remarqua Rose.

- C'est le train. J'aime pas être dans le sens contraire de la marche. Rosalie échangea de place avec moi, mais je ne me sentais toujours pas mieux. Je dus aller vider mon estomac dans les toilettes 20 minutes plus tard.

- Les nausées de début de grossesse. T'as pas encore fini ! Annonça Maria. Je me sentais déjà mieux. Le train arriva en gare avec trois minutes d'avance. Je suivis ma famille à la traine avec Maria. Ma mère nous fit entrer dans la meilleure boutique de robe de mariée de la ville.

Nous regardâmes toutes ensemble les robes à ma taille (en espérant que je ne prenne pas trop de poids avant la noce). Alice servait de porteuse. Nous avions choisi 10 robes. J'allais m'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage, pendant qu'un serveur offrait du champagne. J'enlevais mes vêtements et essayais tant bien que mal de l'enfiler. Alice passa le rideau cachant ma pudeur et m'aida à fermer la robe. Je n'arrivais même pas à respirer, et elle n'a pas beaucoup serré. Je sortis et regardais ma famille.

- Elle est magnifique, dit tout le monde en cœur.

- Peut pas respirer ! Alice vint à ma rescousse en enlevant la fermeture. Je la gardais plaquer contre ma poitrine. Je me regardais dans le miroir. C'est vrai que la robe est belle.

Je re-rentrais dans la cabine et, avec l'aide d'Alice, j'enfilais la seconde. L'avantage : je peux respirer.

Je sortis et Alice tenu derrière moi la petite traine qu'il y avait. Tout le monde applaudit. Ma mère avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique ! Rosalie et Maria prenait des photos.

Je me retournais pour me regarder dans le miroir. La robe est splendide. J'avais un petit décolleté, ma poitrine était recouverte d'un faux corsage. De petites fleurs ornaient la robe par endroit. Mon coup de cœur. Alice retenait ses larmes également.

- Tu es la plus belle des mariées. Je me sentais grande en portant cette robe. Je me sentais comme une princesse. Je dus retenir mes larmes devant celle de la famille avant de leur faire face.

- C'est bon, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord. Ma famille hocha la tête. Ma mère appela une vendeuse pour commencer les retouches. Mes sœurs et ma belle-mère partirent en quête d'un restaurant pour après. Ma mère restait à côté de moi.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ma petite-fille va se marier.

- Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais je suis une grande personne, une future mère.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça. Je te voyais toujours comme la plus petite. Mais maintenant, face à tes sœurs, tu es la plus grande. La première à te marier, à faire un enfant.

- Maman ! Je soulevais la robe pour m'approcher d'elle et m'agenouillais. Je suis toujours la même au fond de moi !

- Je sais ma chérie ! Mais tu es la première à m'échapper !

- Je ne t'échappe pas ! J'habite à moins de 10 minutes de la maison ! La couturière m'obligea à me relever pour terminer les premières retouches. Il va certainement en faire d'autre avant de la noce !

Edward POV

Non mais j'hallucine en couleur ! C'est pas possible autrement ! Je relus trois fois la phrase sur la copie : _Il y a trois catégories d'aliments : Les bétonniers, les énergisants, et les fonctionnaires_. Je barrais d'un trait net la phrase et écrivit à côté : ? N'existe pas. C'est la deuxième copie que je corrige, et je déprime déjà. Le pire, c'est que c'est une classe scientifique !

Je pris une troisième copie, en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure. Ce fut encore pire. Je crois que je vais aller me jeter par la fenêtre de l'étage si ça continue. Esmée arriva avec sa berline, déposa Bella, et repartis illico.

- Bonjour chéri ! Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa rapidement. Tu t'amuses à corriger les copies des devoirs de la semaine ?

- Achève-moi, je t'en prie ! La suppliai-je

- C'est si horrible que ça ? Demanda-t-elle

- La meilleure note que j'ai mis, c'est un b- (n/a 9/20)

- Ouch ! Elle se déplaça à la cuisine et m'envoya quelque chose que je réceptionnais. Un paquet de chocolat. Pour que tu évites de déprimer ! J'arrachais le papier à toute allure, comme un gosse impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël, avant de croquer le délicieux chocolat…

- Tu as trouvé une robe alors ?

- Oui ! Elle est magnifique, parfaite ! Les mères t'emmènent mercredi à Seattle choisir ton costume. Je soupirais.

- Et tes analyses ?

- Résultat lundi ! Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour mettre un jogging confortable. Je repartis à mes corrections désastreuses. Et le mot fut faible. Il y avait des âneries sans nom. Je dus avaler trois tablettes de chocolat pour me remonter le moral. Les notes descendaient jusqu'à C- (n/a 7 sur 20) J'ai quand même réussi à mettre un A, mais difficilement.

Je me jetais sur le canapé, l'esprit rempli de doutes et d'incertitudes sur moi-même. Si j'étais un mauvais professeur… Si je ne savais pas enseigner… Si… Je tordis mon bras pour appeler Simon. Il pourra peut-être m'aider.

- Salut Edward !

- Salut Simon… Tu as corrigé les copies du contrôle commun d'hier ?

- Je suis en train. C'est un vrai désastre pour ma classe. Et toi ?

- Pareil. J'ai un A… J'attrapais mon carnet de notes… Cinq B et le reste n'a pas la moyenne.

- Moi c'est pire ! J'ai aucun A ! Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Leur envoyer un DM pendant les vacances pour les remonter ?

- Par exemple ! Je vais en faire un vite fait et je te l'envoie, ok ?

- Sans souci ! Merci ! Il raccrocha.

Je pris mon ordinateur portable et entrais les notes sur internet. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il m'envoya le DM choisi. Je transférais ça à tous mes élèves avec accusé de réception. Ils m'ont eu une fois, mais ils ne m'auront pas une seconde fois !

- Allez Ed, on reprend ! Je mis une nouvelle fois ma main sur la taille de ma mère et elle attrapa la télécommande de la chaine pour la remettre en marche. Close to You retentit une nouvelle fois.

Je fis les mêmes pas et lui écrasais une nouvelle fois les pieds. Elle coupa et contempla l'étendue des dégâts. Heureusement qu'elle m'a demandé d'enlever mes chaussures

- Mais t'es sur que tu es vraiment mon fils ?

- Merci ! J'apprécie tes compliments sur ma démarche !

- On reprend une nouvelle fois. Elle attendit une nouvelle fois et je la refis valser. J'ai réussi à tenir une minute sans lui écraser les pieds. Mais on ne change pas ses habitudes… Elle sautilla sur place et tomba sur le canapé. Léo descendit de la chambre.

- Maman, tu peux baisser la musique s'il te plait ? Il arrivait à dire maman et papa à ma mère et Charlie. La première fois, ma mère avait sauté de joie au téléphone en me l'annonçant.

- Excuse-moi chéri, tu bosses toujours ton anglais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais pourquoi vous passez en boucle la musique des Simson ? Non Léo, non ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Ma mère se retourna vers moi, les yeux plein de rage. Bon ok, la chanson de notre première danse, on l'a pas trouvé en écoutant des compilations de chanson d'amour mais en regardant un épisode des Simson mais… La chanson à son charme.

- EDWARD THOMAS CULLEN ! cria-t-elle. Je me reculais lentement… Léo avait déjà fui la bataille. Sympa le frérot ! Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, attendant l'explosion imminente de ma mère.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimés ! Rendez-vous le 27-28 pour découvrir la suite !

Donnez-moi votre avis !

ROBisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos conseils ! Ils m'aident beaucoup pour l'écriture !

twilight0507 : Merci pour tout tes reseignements ! Bien sur, toute aide est la bienvenue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

aussidagility : Edward est déjà à l'autre bout du pays ! lol !

Justine : Relations pendant la grossesse, j'étais au courant. Mais après l'accouchement, je crois qu'il y a un délai à respecter. J'avais entendu parler de 6 mois, mais ça m'étonnerais ! Meme si c'est un garçon, Alice est déjà prete pour les vetements ! lol. A bientôt, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

ERREUR : Pour les notes qu'Edward met à ses élèves, Maru-chan8 m'a fait remarquer que les correspondances en français n'était pas les memes. Je vais corriger le chapitre dans la semaine !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je végétais devant ma tasse de café en ce mardi matin de vacances. Bella avait eu droit à une semaine de congé. Elle sortit de la salle de bain blanche comme le haut de son pyjama.

- Ca va mieux ? Demandai-je.

- C'est le début de la grossesse. Elle prit par réflexe la cafetière pour se servir, mais la reposa au dernier moment pour prendre du jus de fruits.

- C'est quoi le programme de la journée ?

- Angela et Eric viennent avec Cindy cet après-midi.

- Super ! Tu veux leur annoncer la grossesse ? Demandai-je

- Oui, et aussi demander à Angela d'être mon témoin pour le mariage. Et toi, tu as réfléchi à ton témoin ?

- Je pensais à Benjamin. Il m'a envoyé un mail hier soir. Il passe par ici jeudi. Avec sa nouvelle copine.

- Encore une autre ? Elle s'appelait comment déjà l'ancienne ?

- Bérénice. Et celle-ci s'appelle Odile.

- J'essayerais de ne pas faire de gaffe.

- Je pense que ça serait mal vu.

Elle alla s'habiller pour marcher. Ça lui faisait du bien après ses nausées matinales. Je pus apercevoir le facteur déposer le courrier. J'allais le récupérer car nous avions un voisin très con qui s'amusait à nous le voler.

Je fis le tri entre les factures et les pubs, quand je vis les résultats d'analyse de samedi. Je ne résistais pas à la tentation d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Test d'urine : RAS

Test sanguin : RAS.

Je ne pus que souffler de soulagement. Je posais l'enveloppe sur la table et pris mon ordi portable pour taper la correction du contrôle catastrophique. Je tapais aussi mes cours pour les secondes et fis un diaporama pour leur présenter l'évolution. Il était midi et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Et bizarrement, Bella n'était pas rentré. Ça, c'est pas normal. J'attrapais le fixe et l'appelais.

- T'es ou ? Demandai-je quand elle décrocha.

- J'ai croisé ta mère en marchant, et elle m'a amené chez toi pour me donner des conseils.

- Et laisse-moi deviner, tu as papoté, et tu n'as pas vu le temps.

- Exactement !

- Tu veux que je passe te prendre ? Je me levais et cherchais les clefs de la voiture.

- Ça te dérange pas ? Maria va devoir aider au service au restaurant, et Léo n'a pas encore le permis !

- J'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Je raccrochais et m'engageais sur la route. Rapidement, je me garais devant chez moi et je vis Bella attendre sous le perron. Elle monta dans la voiture, m'embrassa avant que je fasse le chemin inverse. Je me garais une nouvelle fois devant la maison. Elle descendit et sortit les restes du repas d'hier soir. Je décalais mon ordinateur portable. Je fis la vaisselle quand nous finîmes de manger. Bella alla faire une sieste après le repas. Je terminais mes cours et, vers 16 heures, une vieille voiture se gara devant la maison.

- Chérie… Chérie ! Angela vient d'arriver. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et alla se coiffer le temps que j'aille leur ouvrir. J'aidais Angela à porter un de ses sacs. Eric avait dû aller chez son oncle. Elle sortit sa fille de l'habitacle. Je l'avais vu trois jours après sa naissance, et elle avait déjà changé. C'était il y a moins d'un mois. Notre enfant changera aussi vite ?

- Angie ! Elle serra sa meilleure amie contre elle. Elle contempla Cindy dans le cosy. Comme elle a changé !

- T'as vu ! Elle grandit vite ! La petite avait les yeux grands ouverts et contemplais la maison inconnue pour elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposai-je

- Du jus de fruits si tu as.

- Bien sûr. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'entendis les deux femmes parler de la petite. Je déposais le verre devant Angela et je pus voir que Bella avait récupéré sa filleule contre elle.

Tenir un bébé dans ses bras lui allait foutrement bien. Je la voyais déjà tenir notre enfant dans ses bras. Elle faisait attention à maintenir correctement sa tête, à ne pas trop la serrer fortement. Elle serait une merveilleuse maman. Contrairement au papa. La petite levait les bras pour attraper une longue mèche de cheveux. Bella s'amusait avec elle tout en parlant avec Angela.

- Tu veux la porter ? Demanda Angela en me voyant regarder la petite depuis au moins 10 minutes.

- Tiens, ça te ferra de l'entrainement ! Et je me retrouvais avec un petit être contre moi. Elle était si légère.

- De l'entrainement ? Vous prévoyez d'avoir un enfant ?

- Disons que c'est déjà fait !

- AHHH ! Elle se leva pour serrer sa meilleure amie contre elle. Félicitations ! Enceinte de combien ?

- Bientôt un mois.

- Je peux te prêter tout ce que tu veux ! Pantalon de grossesse, robe…

Elles partirent dans une discussion sur tout ce dont une future mère à besoin. Je regardais encore la petite. Elle était si légère et si fragile. Elle se mit à pleurer dans mes bras. Je rendis l'enfant à sa mère qui le déposa dans le cosy. Suis-je fais pour être père ? Réagir dès qu'il pleurera, savoir les bons gestes, ne pas faire d'erreur… Suis-je prêt pour ça ? Bella, elle, elle savait tout. Elle avait fait du baby-sitting avec ses sœurs quand elle avait 15 ans, et elle avait travaillé dans un centre pour enfant l'été avant mon arrivée. Elle avait l'instinct maternel dans la peau. Mais moi, je n'avais jamais eu de modèle. J'avais été élevé par ma mère, qui a très bien assurée mon éducation.

- Edward ? Bella me sortit de mes pensées. Tu pourrais aider Angela à tout ranger dans sa voiture ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je récupérais ses sacs et l'aidais à tout mettre dans sa Ford. Elle repartit en nous faisant de grands signes de bras et en promettant à Bella de lui prêter des vêtements.

- Pas ce costume-là. Il ne te va pas bien ! Ce fut ma mère qui parla. C'était le 5eme costume que je mettais.

- Puis même, il n'irait pas bien avec la robe, confirma ma belle-mère. Je pouvais voir, sur les autres canapés, Emmett et Jasper se foutre ouvertement de moi. Quand leur tour viendra, je me vengerais.

- Arrêtez de parler de cette robe ! Montrez-la-moi !

- Tu ne voudrais pas détruire la tradition Eddy !

- Tais-toi Emmett !

- Bon, va te changer ! M'ordonna ma mère. Je retirais cette cravate qui m'étouffait et regardait, grâce au miroir, que ma mère et belle-mère regardait un appareil photo.

- Elle est sublime cette robe. Sans réfléchir, je virais le rideau et sautais sur ma mère pour attraper l'appareil. Fausse manip, je tombais sur les photos d'il y a 6 mois, prise pour les assurances. Je fouillais mais Emmett, plus rapide, me ceintura et ma mère récupéra son bien.

- N'y pense même plus, t'as compris ! Va te changer ! Il me lâcha et retournais dans ma cabine.

Je retirais la chemise rose très claire et le pantalon, pour vêtir un costume blanc, avec un gilet sans manche par-dessus la chemise, et un nœud papillon. Je sortis de la cabine et, pour la première fois depuis trois heures, j'entendis tout le monde dire un oui de concert.

Ma mère fit mon nœud, et je me contemplais dans la glace. J'étais totalement changé. Absolument pas le même.

Ma mère appela quelqu'un pour les retouches. Il était une heure de l'après-midi. Esmée, mes beaux-frères et Léo allèrent en ville acheté des sandwiches. Notre train partait dans une heure trente. On me mit des épingles un peu partout sur le corps. Elle partit en me laissant seule avec ma mère. Elle se leva en tenant une boite dans la main.

- Tiens. Ça te revient de droit. J'ouvris la boite de cuir. Elle contenait des boutons de manchettes.

- C'était ceux de ton grand-père. Ils étaient en or, avec un M au milieu. Le M de Masen. Il les avait spécialement fait graver pour notre mariage, en pensant à son petit-fils, qui porterait son nom. Masen. Tout en parlant, elle me les mettait. Tu crois que…

- Même si les Masen n'existent plus, je les porterais. En son honneur et en son souvenir.

- Merci. Ma mère me serrait contre elle. Je repartis dans la cabine en retirant précieusement les boutons. Je les rendis à ma mère et nous sortîmes attendre la famille.

- Tu as dit à Léo notre histoire ?

- Pas encore. Je la lui raconterais bientôt. Quand il aura suffisamment confiance en nous.

- Je comprends. Le reste de la famille apparu avec au moins une dizaine de sandwich. Emmett est toujours aussi morfale ! Nous courûmes pour arriver à temps dans le train. Je pris mon Iphone pour le mettre en mode MP3 quand Bella m'envoya un message.

_A ton retour, on va aux courses. Je sais que tu as horreur de ça, mais tu ne peux pas y couper cette fois-ci !_

Eh merde ! J'avais horreur d'aller aux courses. On met toujours 10 ans, pour acheter un truc. Bella voulait souvent que je l'accompagne. Mais je n'étais pas fana de ça.

Je ramenais Léo et ma mère à la maison. Je repassais par chez moi récupérer ma douce et en route pour le Wal-Mart ! Ma mère avait démissionné quand elle avait appris que Charlie reprenait le restaurant. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de quitter cet emploi où la mauvaise ambiance prime sur tout le reste. Bella sautillait dans la voiture, toute contente d'aller faire les courses en compagnie de son chéri. Je trouvais une place au bout de cinq minutes à tourner sur le parking. Bella m'engagea pour pousser le caddie. Je me déplaçais rayon par rayon, regardant le contenu de chariot augmenter de plus en plus. Je ne regardais plus les rayons, jusqu'à celui des vêtements.

Nous étions arrivés dans le rayon des vêtements pour enfants sans regarder. Nous observions autour de nous cet univers étrange d'habits pour bébés. J'en repérais un, bleu, taille naissance. En voyant la taille, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être… choqué. C'est si petit que ça ?

- Oui, c'est très petit. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais parlé à haute voix. Au fur et à mesure de notre excursion, nous découvrions des choses… inouïes ! Des chaussures faisait à peine la taille de mon petit doigt, des bonnets, des body, des robes…Bella craqua sur les chaussures et en acheta une paire.

A notre retour à la maison, elle mit le petit objet sur une des étagères de la future chambre du bébé, que nous allions commencer sans tarder. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder cette petite paire, de la garder dans la paume de ma main, d'imaginer notre enfant mettant ces chaussures…

- Ça va ? Tu es bien silencieux depuis le retour du supermarché. Je n'avais pas entendu Bella rentrer.

- Je réfléchissais à comment on pourrait décorer la chambre. J'avais pensé mettre du bleu très clair. C'est neutre comme ça. T'en pense quoi ?

- Ça irait bien avec le neutre. Tu viens, c'est prêt !

Je dévorais son repas avant de faire la vaisselle. Je me dirigeais vers notre chambre, la télé en bruit de fond. J'attrapais un magazine scientifique pendant que Bella regardait une émission littéraire. Un poids s'abattit sur mes jambes, et Bella emplit mon champ de vision Elle ferma ma lecture qu'elle posa sur ma table de nuit. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle veut.

- Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable dans ton… état. Elle venait de relever mon tee-shirt.

- Aucun risque pour ce qui se passe là. Aucun risque que tu ne blesses notre enfant. Le gynéco est formel.

- Bon ok. Je relevais sa chemise de nuit en coton quand elle m'arrêta.

- Je te fais pas envie ?

- Si, tu me fais terriblement envie, mais je ne veux blesser personne.

- Aucun souci là-dessus.

Je la fis basculer avec mes jambes sur ces dernières paroles. Son vêtement ne fit pas long feu sous mes doigts experts. Elle se retrouva rapidement en culotte blanche, que je m'empressais de faire disparaitre. Elle se retrouva nue, dans toute sa splendeur, devant moi. Je m'appliquais à lui faire du bien, lentement, sans me brusquer, pour ne pas faire de faux pas. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort, de petits cris sortait par moment de sa gorge, son dos se cambrait brusquement par moment.

- Arrête la torture et fais-moi l'amour ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je tendis le bras vers sa commode. Elle m'arrêta avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends un… et je me sentis con avant la fin de ma phrase… préservatif.

- Inutile, et en plus, tu le sais. Je me mis entre ses jambes et pénétrais ses parois humides. Je me sentais comme le soir de ma première fois, timide, ne sachant pas comment je devais faire pour ne pas les blesser.

- Tu comptes rester là sans rien faire ? La voix de Bella était emplie de frustration et de désir mêlé. Elle ondula, et je me mis enfin à lui faire du bien. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Elle jouit aussi silencieusement que possible, tous ses muscles tendus pour supporter la décharge de plaisir. J'éjaculais en même temps, me faisant oublier mes doutes, mes peurs, et mes craintes. Je roulais pour ne pas écraser ma femme. Elle alla à la salle de bain se nettoyer sommairement et je n'entendis pas son retour, déjà exténué de cette journée riche en émotion.

Le lendemain, le téléphone nous réveilla. Bella voulu se lever pour répondre, mais n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre le téléphone, déjà reprise de ses nausées matinales. Je l'entendis vomir dans l'évier de la cuisine, et me levais pour aller répondre.

- Miss Swan ? Demanda une voix au téléphone.

- Non, c'est son conjoint.

- Bonjour, c'est le directeur de la bibliothèque. Est-elle ici ? Elle tendit le bras pour lui dire que c'était ok.

- Allo ? Répondit-elle, la voix rauque.

- …

- QUOI ? Cria-t-elle, de bon matin, me réveillant plus que de raison.

- …

- Bon, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha avant de m'expliquer la situation.

- Ma future remplaçante a fait une énorme boulette, elle a fait planter tout le système. Le directeur est complètement perdu, il faut que j'y aille. Elle se vêtit du premier jean et du premier tee-shirt qu'elle trouva. Elle prit les clefs de la voiture et démarra en trombe.

J'en profitais pour faire le ménage et partit à Port Angeles rendre les magazines empruntés il y a peu. Je les remis à leur place quand je vis des magazines pour futur parent. Je me mis contre une des baies vitrées et feuilletais d'ancien numéro.

Lait maternel / Lait en poudre. Leurs avantages et inconvénient.

Comment bien choisir sa poussette et son landau.

Les crèches : est-ce-bon pour leur développement ?

Les meilleures couches disponibles sur le marché.

Je me mis à trembler. La peur avait envahi tout mon être. Je ne serais jamais un bon père pour cet enfant. Ou je serais hyper protecteur, ou trop cool. On frappa à la vitre, et je vis ma mère. Elle me fit signe de sortir. Je rangeais tout cet arsenal de revues et la rejoignit. Je la suivis dans le parc avant de m'assoir sur un banc en sa compagnie.

- Un conseil, ne lis jamais ce genre de revues. Ils dramatisent toujours, et te font passer pour de mauvais parents si tu ne fais pas ci ou ça. L'expérience est la meilleure conseillère. Pose tes questions.

- Comment faire pour être un bon père ? Elle me regarda avant de se lancer.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! La suite : Samedi 11 juin ! Je modifierais probablement le rythme de publication après le 6 juillet ( je sais, c'est tard, mais c'est le jour de ma derniere épreuve BAC.)

Pour celles qui suivent Aimer et Attendre, publication demain, désolé, j'ai du retard…

Donnez-moi votre avis ! ROBisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! La discussion Ed/Maria continue, et ce n'est pas sans… souci !

twilight0507 : Bisous ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

aussidagility : Il va le faire, je te rassure ! MERDE a toi aussi pour le Bac ! Voila la suite ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

twlight-poison : Edward paniqué va disparaitre pour un moment ! Merci pour le M**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Edward, être un bon père, c'est s'occuper de son enfant. On n'apprend pas à être un bon père avant la naissance. On apprend sur le tas, avec son enfant dans les bras.

- Tu sais que tu me rassures beaucoup ? Rayai-je. Comment savoir quand ton enfant à faim, quand il pleure car il est malade ou qu'il veut juste changer sa couche. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Tu le ressens. Tu ressentiras quand il aura juste besoin de sa tétine, ou quand il aura faim. Ton gamin ne sortira pas du ventre de Bella avec un livre autour du cou avec toutes les instructions : Si je pleure durant deux minutes, c'est que j'ai peur… Elle réussit à me faire esquisser un sourire. Pourquoi tu as peur de ne pas avec l'instinct paternel ? Devais-je vraiment lui dire la vérité.

- Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te vexer, m'assurai-je avant de parler.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer, ok, je ne me vexerai pas.

- Comment dire… J'ai pas vraiment eu de père durant mon enfance. C'est pas un reproche, dis-je en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir. C'est un constat. Tu as été une super mère, mais j'ai pas eu le deuxième parent, avec lequel j'allais voir des matchs de base-ball. Papa n'était pas un modèle, j'avoue mais… Ce modèle paternel me manque. C'est pour ça, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec mon enfant.

- C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais jamais du épouser Peter, je n'aurais pas… je mis mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Maman, si tu n'avais pas épousé Peter, je n'aurais jamais vu le jour. Arrête de culpabiliser. Bella sera là, et je suis sûre qu'elle m'aidera.

- Tu lui as parlé de tes craintes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ose pas. Elle pourrait se monter la tête.

- Parle-lui-en. Sinon, ça va exploser entre vous à un moment ou à un autre. Crois-moi.

- Plus tard. En ce moment, on se démène pour le mariage. Après le voyage de noces.

- Ed, est-ce-que tu veux que Charlie soit le père que tu n'as jamais eu ? Je me retenus de rire.

- Maman, j'ai 21 ans ! C'est un peu tard pour ça !

- Je suis sérieuse Edward. Il a trois places pour un match de Base-ball demain. Je crois que c'est New-York face à Seattle. Je peux très bien te laisser ma place.

- Maman ! Il en est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas eu de père, soit, mais maintenant que vous avez Léo, faites votre vie avec lui.

- Ed, on ne t'exclue pas de la famille ! Tu fais partie des Cullen.

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas empiéter sur ton bonheur. Je n'aurais pas dut te parler de ça bon sang ! Je me levais et m'apprêtais à partir quand elle m'attrapa le bras.

- Edward, si tu m'en as parlé, c'est que tu avais une raison. Une raison justifié.

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit ok ? Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. C'était Bella

- Chérie ?

- La Chevrolet veut plus démarrer ! Tu peux venir me chercher ?

- J'arrive tout de suite ma puce ! Je raccrochais avant d'expliquer la situation à ma mère et de partir rapidement jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Forks. J'évitais de penser à cette conversation que j'avais eue avec elle et récupérais ma chérie. Je regardais rapidement sous le capot, et, sans être un as de la mécanique, je compris rapidement que la batterie était morte. Nous la laissâmes sur le parking pour le moment, en attendant que Jacob remonte de Los Angeles, car il était le seul qui arriverait à faire marcher ce tas de ferraille.

En me garant, je reconnus mon meilleur ami devant la porte. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était jeudi et qu'il devait passer avec sa copine. Qui n'est pas là, par-dessus le marché.

- Salut vieux ! dit-il en me frappant l'épaule, comme Emmett. Je me la massais discrètement et lui retournais la frappe.

- Salut ! Elle est pas la ta copine Odile ou je ne sais plus comment ? Demandai-je.

- Je l'ai largué il y a une semaine. Salut Belli-Bella.

- Arrête avec ce surnom Benji-Benja !

- Jamais ! J'ai amené des pizzas! Il sortit de sa voiture trois cartons de pizzas achetés au vendeur qui se trouvait à Port Angeles. Benjamin partit à la salle de bain pendant que Bella et moi mettions la table.

- Tu lui annonce tout à l'heure pour le mariage ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Si tu veux. Elle sortit les couverts et coupa les trois pizzas qu'elle mit dans trois assiettes différentes. Benjamin s'installa face à nous et dévora les pizzas. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mangée depuis trois semaines. Il s'enfila, sur les 24 part coupés, 15 à lui tout seul ! Je me demandais souvent si mon meilleur ami n'est pas une réincarnation d'Emmett.

Il m'aida à tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle pendant que Bella allait faire la sieste, fatigué d'avoir dû aller travailler. J'emmenais Benjamin avec moi pour une petite balade, le soleil ayant fait une petite percé dans ce ciel gris.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à t'annoncer, dis-je, sur un ton grave, histoire de le faire angoisser et de maintenir le suspense.

- T'es malade ? Ou Bella est malade ? Je suis sure que Bella est malade.

- Hein, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as vu son teint pâle ? D'habitude, elle pette la force, et là, elle fait une sieste, comme les vieux ! Elle a tellement maigri…

- Oh, c'est normal ça.

- Non vieux, c'est tout sauf normal. Son père est médecin, il devrait l'examiner !

- Benj, Bella va parfaitement bien. Elle est malade, je le sais, c'est à cause de moi.

- Tu l'as trompé ? Tu lui as fait du mal ?

- Non. Tu connais la phrase : dans le noir, les enfants font des bêtises ?

- Evidemment ! Et la réciproque : les bêtises dans le noir font des… enfants ! Tu as foutu Belli-Bella en cloque ? Au moins, ça vient du cœur ! Je hochais positivement la tête. Félicitations ! Il me serra contre lui. Putain ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu vas avoir un mouflet dans neuf mois !

- Ouais. Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Je vais épouser Bella dans moins de deux mois.

- Oh, une nouvelle bizarre à la fois ok ? Elle te tient vraiment pas les couilles la Bella. Bébé, mariage…

- J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. Tu sais, le gars qui amène les alliances… Tu voudrais ou pas ?

- Bien sur vieux ! Waouh, 21 ans, futur marié, qui va avoir un gosse dans neuf mois… T'es déjà casé !

- Ouais. Tu devrais y songer aussi. A te trouver un point d'attache.

- Je vais tous les ports à disposition mon vieux.

- Fais attention à ne pas te faire mordre par un piranha en t'attachant à tous les ports.

- Quésquo ? Traduis ta métaphore.

- Je suis prof de bio. Je te parle d'un truc en trois lettres, commençant par un M. et finissant par un T.

- Oui, mais le bon Dieu a inventé un truc révolutionnaire que toi et Bella avez oublié un soir. Le latex et le préservatif.

- Il est pas fiable à 100%

- Ouais, mais bon. Ne va pas me dégouter ! Et ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des conseils sur l'utilisation du préservatif !

- Tu vas arrêter de me charrier avec ça ?

- J'aime bien te foutre en rogne. Je regardais ma montre, il était déjà 15 heures. Bella allait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Je proposais à mon meilleur ami de rentrer chez moi, chose qu'il accepta directement, car le ciel menaçait de nous déverser une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur la tête.

Je reconnus la voiture de mes belles sœurs. Alice et Rose discutaient gaiement avec Bella, tandis que leur conjoint surfait sur internet avec l'ordi d'Emmett. Ils invitèrent Benjamin à les aider dans leur recherche, alors que je n'avais pas le droit de regarder.

- Non, celui-là est nul et super cher. J'en connais un autre génial. J'y étais allé avec un pote il y a deux ans. Il prit l'ordinateur sur ces genoux, tapa quelque chose sur le clavier, et choisi une page Web. Je pus voir leurs yeux s'agrandir de plus en plus, la bouche grande ouverte, un mince filet de bave coulant le long du menton d'Emmett. J'attrapais l'ordinateur, profitant de la déconnexion de leur cerveau. J'enjambais le canapé, passant au-dessus des filles, et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'entendis l'épaule d'Emmett défoncer le bois, et je m'empressais de verrouiller le cadenas.

- CULLEN ! Je te promets que si tu n'ouvres pas sur le champ, je t'arrache tes couilles et je te les fais bouffer ! Menaça Emmett. Je ré-ouvris leur page Web, qui ne s'était pas fermé durant ma course poursuite. C'était la page d'un club de strip-tease, où l'on pouvait enterrer sa vie de garçon pour seulement 20 dollars. Le reste était les prestations proposées par le club. Je rouvris la porte en entendant Emmett demander à Bella un tournevis. Je lui rendis son bien, il voyait rouge, car j'avais deviné son plan.

- Si vous m'emmenez dans un… de ces clubs, je vous garantis que je mets des vigiles à l'entrée de l'église, histoire que vous ne veniez pas à mon mariage ! C'est clair !

- Culli-Cullen, c'est la tradition ! Il fait que tu goutes une dernière fois à la luxure et à la bonne chair avant de t'engager pour toujours avec Belli-Bella.

- Euh, Bella est la seule à laquelle je veux gouter pour toujours. Je ne l'ai jamais trompé, donc je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de cette nuit. Elle est ce qu'il me faut sur cette terre, pas besoin d'aller voir ces jeunes femmes rouler leurs hanches à dix mètres de moi. Bella vint se blottir contre moi et m'embrassa longuement. Tout le monde s'attendrit devant ce tableau, et elle en profita pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et murmurer à mon oreille.

- Ce soir, tu auras ta petite récompense… Je menaçais d'entrer en érection devant ma famille et mon meilleur ami. Je n'étais qu'un pervers avec elle… Je me concentrais sur un truc dégoutant, comme une grenouille disséqué. Le pire, c'est que ça marche !

* * *

- Alors là, vous pouvez gouter notre terrine de poisson frais avec une sauce à la ciboulette.

Vendredi, 9 heures du matin, et je déguste de la terrine de poisson. Nous étions chez un traiteur, le meilleur de la ville d'après Esmée, Carlisle, et les sœurs de Bella. Nous étions aux entrées, il nous restait encore tout le reste à gouter. Nous avions envoyés les faire-part modifié de la date de mariage il y a deux jours, et nous attendions les premières réponses. Il avait jusqu'au 20 novembre pour se décider.

Nous choisîmes cette terrine-là, et un serveur nous décala jusqu'au buffet des plats. Bella partit aux toilettes pour, je suppose, vider son estomac. Elle ne s'habituait pas aux nausées matinales.

- Nous allons continuer sans votre future épouse je suppose, demanda le serveur.

- Oui.

Je goutais la jardinière de légumes, le bouillon de légumes de saison, et les pommes de terre sautés aux herbes de Provence française. Nous choisîmes la jardinière, et, en viande, du sautée de bœuf avec une sauce balsamique je crois. Mon portable sonna dans ma poche, et je dus abandonner Bella avec l'employé, qui lui montra les vins et pièces montées.

- Allo ? Répondis-je, sans regarder le correspondant

- Salut, c'est Charlie.

- Oh salut ! Ça va ? Demandai-je poliment

- Je te dérange ?

- Je suis chez le traiteur, mais pas d'urgence.

- Tu voudrais venir avec Léo et moi ce soir pour le match de base-ball à Seattle ? J'ai trois places, mais Maria ne se sent pas bien. Elle a mal au crâne et une affreuse envie de vomir.

- Elle t'a parlé ? Le ton sympathique que j'avais il y a peu venait de faire place à un ton brutal.

- Parlé de quoi ? Ca va Edward ?

- Oui oui ! Tu peux me la passer s'il te plait, il faut que je lui demande s'il j'ai pas laissé un livre chez vous.

- Bien sûr ! Et pour ce soir ?

- J'attends que Bella sorte et je te préviens ok ?

- Si tu veux ! Je te passe ta mère, elle vient de sortir de la chambre. J'entendis Charlie murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de ma mère, et elle récupéra le combiné. Allo ?

- Maman, oublies ce que je t'ai dit hier. C'était totalement stupide.

- Edward, rien de ce que tu m'as dit n'était stupide. Tu m'as confié tes craintes ! Je n'ai rien dis à Charlie, mais j'ai parlé à ton père hier. Je veux combler le vide qu'il y a en toi. Je m'énervais et essayai de couper court au débat.

- C'est bon maman, j'ai grandi, je vais avoir 21 ans ! Je n'ai plus besoin d'un père. Si tu avais vraiment voulu m'en donner un, tu aurais essayé de le faire quand j'avais une dizaine d'année ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard, alors, oublie cette histoire ! Je me rendis compte trop tard que j'avais renvoyé à ma mère en pleine tronche… Maman, excuse-moi, je voulais pas dire ça, je…

- Comme tu l'as dit Edward. Ce qui est dit est dit. Je dirais à Charlie que tu ne peux pas venir car Bella est malade. J'ai compris la leçon. Je sentis dans sa voix plein de larmes et de tristesse.

- Maman, je ne voulais pas… mais elle avait raccroché. J'appuyais vivement sur la touche de rappel automatique, mais ce fut Charlie qui décrocha.

- Laisse ta mère pour le moment Edward. Elle voulait juste ton bonheur. Maintenant, c'est elle qui est malheureuse. On me raccrocha une nouvelle fois au nez. J'essayais son portable, mais elle l'avait coupé.

- Edward, viens ! Il faut terminer de choisir le menu !

Elle m'attrapa le bras et j'essayais de me construire un masque pour cacher mon trouble. Je goutais sans entrain les choux de la pièce monté. Nous choisîmes ceux rempli de chocolat, et une petite sculpture en sucre sur le dessus. Bella s'était chargé de commander le champagne et le vin. Le traiteur fournissait les verres, les assiettes et les couverts. Il accepta que nous le prévenions tardivement pour le nombre de personnes. Il était en saison 'morte', donc, il n'était pas angoissé.

Il était midi quand nous sortîmes de la boutique. Aucun de nous deux n'avait faim. Bella proposa que nous allions aujourd'hui à Seattle pour acheter nos alliances. J'acceptais, j'avais besoin d'oublier cette conversation désastreuse avec ma mère.

En voiture, nous mîmes juste deux heures trente pour rejoindre la plus grande ville autour de Forks. Je me garais devant une bijouterie. Bella m'entraina à sa suite et nous regardâmes les anneaux promettant un amour éternel. Nous en choisîmes deux, en or blanc, de taille moyenne. Je proposais que nous fassions graver le nom de l'autre à l'intérieur de chaque anneau. Je payais les 280 dollars et nous devrons retourner les chercher dans trois semaines.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'essayais de ne pas penser au fait que j'allais probablement croiser ma famille sur la route. Je ne sais si c'est pas chance, mais je ne vis pas le 4x4 rouge de Charlie. Bella caressait ma cuisse sur l'autoroute, signifiant qu'elle avait envie de faire crack-crack en rentrant. Je n'avais pas eu ma récompense hier soir, Bella s'était endormi avant. J'avais fini sous la douche froide.

J'avais garé ma voiture dans le garage et elle m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Elle me plaqua contre la portière passager et descendis mon jean, libérant ma bosse qu'elle avait créé durant le retour. Mon boxer suivit la route du jean.

- Tu as pas eu ta récompense hier soir. Je vais me faire pardonner de suite ! Elle s'amusa à faire glisser sa main sur ma hampe. Je regardais ses yeux joueurs, surtout quand elle prit du bout des lèvres mon gland. Sa bouche prit le même rythme que sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle était précise dans ces gestes, connaissant mon soldat par cœur. Je la relevais quand je sentis que j'allais éjaculer. Je ne voulais pas couper court à nos ébats.

Je la portais jusqu'au lave-linge encore en marche. Je virais le bouton de son pantalon en toile et elle enleva automatiquement sa culotte. Elle garda sa chemise blanche, car nous étions dans le garage, à 20 heures. Il ne fait pas très… chaud !

Je pus la voir osciller le bassin pour faire entrer son clitoris en contact avec la machine vibrante. La voir s'auto-masturber avec le lave-linge me rendit encore plus dur. Je mis une main sur ces reins et la pénétrais vivement. Elle écarta grandement les cuisses, et m'incita à me plonger encore plus brutalement en elle. J'oubliais tout durant ces dix minutes : ma mère, mon futur enfant, pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle. Elle tremblait de plus en plus fortement, et je ne savais pas si c'était dut à l'orgasme ou au lave-linge.

- Edddwwwaarrdd ! Enncooore ! Ouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii !

- Belllllllaaaaa… soufflai-je, couvert de transpiration, ma chemise me collant à la peau. Je lâchais les reins de Bella, et la portais jusqu'à la chambre, car elle était exténué. Elle fila à la salle de bain, retirer la semence qui coulait entre ses cuisses. Elle s'endormit contre moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de la quitter pour aller mettre la télé et regarder la chaine sportive.

Dans cette foule, il y avait des familles heureuses. J'aurais pu en faire partie. Ma mère avait sa vie. Elle avait son bonheur. Je ne devais pas interférer dedans. Je devais la laisser vivre.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Rendez-vous le 25 juin pour découvrir la suite !

Donnez-moi votre avis ! ROBisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Oui, on est pas le 25 juin, mais j'ai décidé de changer de rythme de publication, et de passer à une fois par semaine ! J'espere que ça vous convient…

Aussidagility : C'est vrai que, pour le coup, il n'a pas été sympa avec sa mere… Merci pour ta review

LuneBlanche : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Il parle à Bella dans ce chapitre, il n'a pas le choix ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie ! Dégage ! J'ai mon bonheur ! Tu n'en fais plus partie. Tu es un fils indigne ! Léo est beaucoup mieux que toi…

Cette phrase résonna dans mon crane quand je m'éveillais en sursaut dans mon lit, Bella caressant mon crane pour me réveiller. J'étais trempé de sueur, ma compagne me regardait, ahuri, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je m'affalais sur le matelas, et elle reprit sa douce caresse sur mon crane.

- Mauvais rêve ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passait dedans ? Demanda-t-elle. Si je lui racontais le rêve, il fallait tout lui raconter. C'était la femme de ma vie, elle devait entendre toute l'histoire.

- J'ai parlé à ma mère jeudi. Elle m'a vu à la bibliothèque du parc en train de feuilleter des magazines pour futur parents. Tu vois le genre ? Elle hocha la tête. On a commencé à parler et…

- Edward, tu peux tout me dire.

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur… de ne pas avoir la fibre paternelle en moi. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et elle me regarda.

- C'est totalement stupide ! Pourquoi tu ne penses pas avoir ça en toi ?

- Ben, mon père n'a jamais été là avec moi. J'ai pas eu le modèle… Toi, tu adores les enfants, ta mère était présente durant ton enfance, tu vas savoir t'en occuper.

- Edward. Même sans le modèle, on devient père. Regarde Carlisle. Son père se foutait complètement de lui ! Il était PDG dans une grande boite à Londres, et ma grand-mère morte en couche du frère de mon père, qui n'a jamais vu le jour. Il vivait avec sa voisine, une vieille fille de 40 ans. Il voyait son père une fois par semaine, durant deux heures, à l'église. Après, il devait repartir au travail. La seule fois où il a prêté de l'attention à son fils, c'est quand il lui a dit qu'il aimait Esmée. Regarde-le maintenant. Il nous a très bien élevé. Pourtant, il n'a pas eu le modèle.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- Et, c'est quoi le rapport entre ton manque de confiance et ton cauchemar ?

- Maria pensait qu'il serait bon, à 21 ans, de me donner un père. Hier, chez le traiteur, Charlie m'a appelé pour me proposer de l'accompagner à un match de baseball avec Léo. J'ai parlé à ma mère et je lui ais dis qu'il était trop tard, et je lui ai presque dit qu'elle avait raté mon éducation. C'était pas volontaire, j'étais énervé et… j'ai voulu m'excuser de suite, mais elle m'a raccroché au nez.

- Maria est susceptible, tu le sais. Tu as rappelé ?

- Après qu'elle m'ait raccroché au nez. Et c'est Charlie qui a répondu en me sommant de la laisser tranquille pour le moment.

- Il a du être vexé de voir sa femme triste. Rendors-toi pour le moment, et essaye de la rappeler dans la matinée. On doit aller acheter les dragées pour le mariage cet après-midi. Je l'embrassais rapidement et m'endormis sous les caresses qu'elle imposait à mon cuir chevelu.

**Bella POV**

Je pris mon jogging après avoir rassuré Edward. Il angoissait et faisait une montagne pour un rien. Je connaissais le moustique. Je n'avais pas encore vomi de la matinée, ce qui était un miracle compte tenu de ma grossesse. Un mois depuis avant-hier. Tous les matins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser mon ventre et de me dire qu'il y avait un mini nous dedans. Je pris le raccourci derrière le lotissement que je connaissais par cœur, Bill me tirant un peu avec la laisse. Je le prenais souvent avec moi, ça lui faisait du bien, et ça me faisait de la compagnie. Je fis mon tour quotidien du parc, qui m'aidait après mes nausées. Que je n'avais pas encore eu aujourd'hui. Mon état devait s'améliorer.

Il n'était que 10 heures et je trouvais le vendeur de glace ouvert. Je lui en commandais une à la vanille avec un peu de chocolat et des amandes sur le dessus. J'adorais ça en ce moment. Il faudrait que je retienne la marque pour en acheter pour la maison. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le banc et surveillais de loin Bill, qui courrait dans le parc, cherchant son arbre pour faire ces besoins. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fis légèrement sursauté. C'était juste Maria qui se baladait, comme souvent. Je lui fis un peu de place et Bill arriva, tout fou de reconnaitre quelqu'un.

- Calme-toi Bill. Ça va ? Le bébé va bien ?

- Ben écoute, à part le fait qu'il me fasse vomir tous les matins, et qu'il grandit petit à petit, tout se passe bien.

- Tu en a pour encore deux mois de nausées matinales, mais tu t'y ferras !

- J'espère.

- Et votre mariage ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne me parlait pas comme d'habitude. Elle était préoccupée.

- On a les costumes, le repas, on va voir les dragées cet après-midi. Reste plus que l'église, mais ma mère me dit qu'elle n'est pas réservée, et aussi la salle municipale, car le faire dans le jardin de mes parents en décembre, ça va être coton Je pense qu'on va faire notre liste de mariage lundi ou mardi.

- Ca avance. Tu me diras le nom de la boutique que vous avez choisis. Elle baissa le regard et en profita pour inspecter ses ongles.

- Oh et puis merde à la fin ! Edward m'a raconté votre querelle hier matin, il s'en veut, il ne voulait pas dire ça, il était énervé ! Il est bouffé par la culpabilité, il s'est même mis à hurler ce matin : maman, ne m'abandonne pas, je peux changer pour être le fils que tu veux. Je te garantis que d'entendre ton fiancé hurler à s'en péter la voix à neuf heures du matin est tout sauf un réveil en amoureux. A ma grande surprise, Maria éclata en larmes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi et de caresser lentement son dos.

- Il n'a rien fait, il m'a dit la vérité ! J'ai pas été capable d'offrir à Edward une éduction complète ! Je m'en veux, si tu savais ! Il sait qu'il lui manquera quelque chose, et ça sera à cause de moi ! On reconnaissait bien la tendance de culpabilité chez les Cullen. Ça doit être un de leur gêne.

- Maria shhhht… Même si Edward n'a pas eu de père, il n'a aucun souci de comportement. Je veux dire, il n'est pas mal élevé, il est bosseur, généreux… Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer le cours des choses. Mais ne lui donne pas un père par la force des choses. Charlie sera son beau-père, celui qui l'aidera quand il faudra monter des meubles et que Carlisle ne sera pas là, celui à qui il pourra se confier s'il en a besoin. Ils pourront être proche, si ils le désirent tous les deux.

- Tu as raison. Merci.

- Tu veux aller lui parler ? Il doit t'appeler aujourd'hui normalement, mais une explication en face à face vous ferait du bien.

- Si tu veux.

- Bill ! Au pied ! Il accourut vers moi et je lui attachais la laisse à son collier. Il nous guida jusqu'à notre retour à la maison. Je le libérais quand j'eus passé notre portail, le laissant dans la pelouse se défouler un peu.

- Edward va pas tarder à se réveiller. Va le voir ! Je la poussais dans la chambre et fis un détour par la salle de bain.

**Maria POV.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder mon fils dormir. Je l'ai souvent fait quand il était petit, et même quand il avait 17 ans je ne pouvais pas me lasser de le regarder dormir. Quand nous avons dus nous séparer il y a trois ans, c'était un drame pour moi.

Flashback.

_- Maman, on prend le temps de s'installer, et on reviendra pour ton anniversaire. Ok ? Je hochais gravement la tête. Il attrapa le carton contenant ses livres et le déposa sur les sièges arrière de la Mercedes. Ma belle-fille et lui faisait le trajet séparément._

_- Bon, je crois que c'est le moment, annonça-t-il._

_- Le moment de ?_

_- Nos aux revoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir contre lui et de le serrer contre moi une dernière fois. Mes larmes coulaient le long de sa chemise. _

_- Tu vas me manquer mon fils ! La porte de la maison sera toujours ouverte, tu le sais ?_

_- Maman, je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde. Je vais à Seattle, à trois heures de voiture et à une heure trente de train. S'il t'en prend l'envie, tu peux très bien venir nous voir ! Bella t'adore, et tu le lui rends bien. Je suis entre de bonnes mains._

_- Je sais ! Mais tu as été mon univers depuis 17 ans et de te voir partir d'un coup… Mes sanglots redoublèrent._

_- Maintenant, tu peux vivre ta vie ! Tu peux sortir jusqu'à point d'heure, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !_

_- Je sais._

_- Appelle Charlie. Ça te ferra de la compagnie. Je hochais la tête._

_- Je peux y aller ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Allez file avant que je te retienne en otage pour toujours. Je le poussais à l'intérieur de sa voiture et la regardais filer le long de la rue._

_La nuit suivante, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dormir dans le lit de mon fils, pour combler le manque._

Fin flashback.

Je m'approchais de son lit, où ces rêves devaient être gais car il souriait. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui en retirant mes chaussures et ne pus me retenir de toucher ses cheveux.

- Mmm, Bella, si tu pouvais me réveiller tous les matins de la même manière, ça serait génial. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa fiancée.

- MAMAN ! Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, ce qui eut le réflexe de me faire flipper.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je venais juste

- Laisse-moi commencer. Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit hier matin, je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est sorti sur le coup de la colère… Tu as toujours été une super mère, ne change rien dans mon éducation. Tu veux bien pardonner à ton fils adoré les mots qu'il a dits hier ?

- Oui, et, quant à moi, j'ai compris que je ne devais pas imposer Charlie dans ta vie. Si tu veux l'accepter, tu le ferras, mais je ne te forcerais pas.

- Ma mamounette ! Il se décala vers moi pour me serrer contre lui. J'étais enfin réconcilié avec moi-même et avec mon fils. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Charlie pour hier.

- Si tu veux ! Tu te lèves, Bella t'attend je crois !

- Va la rejoindre, j'arrive ! Je le regardais, interloqué. Je suis… comment dire… dans mon plus simple appareil et… j'aimerais m'habiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Toi et ta pudeur !

Je sortis de leur lit et rejoignis ma belle-fille qui a réussi à nous réconcilier.

**Edward POV**

- Vous choisirez quel parfum : chocolat ou amande ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le vendeur.

- Laissez-nous quelques instants, et nous allons réfléchir, suggéra Bella. Il partit en nous lançant un regard menaçant. Il me les brise celui-là !

- Moi, perso, j'aime les deux, donc… Tu préfères quoi toi ? Demanda ma future épouse.

- On peut mélanger les deux. Cinq au chocolat, et cinq à l'amande.

- Parfait ! Elle rappela notre meilleur ami le vendeur pour lui commander les 65 boites de dragées. Nous commencions à recevoir les premières réponses. Ma cousine Grace et mon oncle Tom allaient venir, nous attendions encore des réponses de cousines de Bella. Certains de ses amies de Fac ne pouvaient pas.

Elle me conduisit après les dragées chez le fleuriste pour commander son bouquet et ceux que nous voudrons mettre dans l'église et sur les tables. C'était un ami d'Esmée, il nous fit une réduction de 20 % sur le prix de base.

Notre mariage avançait à grand pas, tout comme les préparatifs. Bella avait conçu une petite maquette de la salle des fêtes, que nous avons heureusement pus louer, et elle cherchait le bon emplacement. Si quelqu'un se désistait, notre plan tombait à l'eau.

Elle avait prévu de mettre les tables en U, nous au centre, avec nos parents, nos témoins, et nos demoiselles et garçons d'honneur. En gros, nous étions une douzaine au centre. Puis, les deux autres parties du U rassemblait, de chaque côté, les amis et la famille. En faisant très attention à toutes les rivalités familiales et autres : Tom à jurer de casser la tronche à mon père si jamais il devait le croiser. Carmen, une tante de Bella, ne supportait pas d'être à coté de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bref, un vrai casse-tête pour satisfaire tout le monde !

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien trop tôt à mon gout. Fini les glandages au lit et les grasses mat' ! Déjà, ça commençait mal. J'ouvris mon casier et tombais sur un mot de Mademoiselle Gomel, prof d'anglais qui en pinçait pour moi.

_Salut Edward ! Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de te livrer au jeu de l'interview par les élèves du club de journalisme ? C'est pour les aider, la plupart veulent suivre cette voie professionnelle ! Merci _

Dire oui, aider ses jeunes et me rendre ridicule devant tout le lycée ? Ou dire non, et me faire haïr par le club ? A voir.

Ensuite, je dus aller vers mes premières S, à qui je dus rendre le devoir désastreux et leur faire un sermon. Chose dont j'ai absolument horreur.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez écrit ? Si ça devait entrer dans un livre, ça serait dans le livre des records pour autant de stupidité développés en moins d'une page ! Si vous vous remontez pas au DM que je vous ai envoyé pendant les vacances, je m'arrache les cheveux que j'ai sur le crane et je devins obese ! J'ai avalé trois plaquettes de chocolat pour m'empêcher de sauter de l'étage de ma maison !

Apres la crise de nerf que je leur ai fait durant un peu plus de vingt minutes, je descendis rejoindre Bella pour me détendre et me calmer.

- J'ai reçu un mot du club de journalisme, tu sais, pour les interviews.

- Je sais, c'est moi qui leur ai suggéré de t'interroger.

- HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils cherchaient quelqu'un. J'ai fait des études littéraires pour tenir une bibliothèque. Je les aide pour la mise en page de leurs articles, la correction de leurs fautes… Tu dis oui, et tu ripostes pas ! Je pris une feuille qui trainait sur son bureau et rédigeais mon mot de réponse.

Je n'eus aucun cours pendant deux heures, les terminales étaient en sortie. Je me trouvais une table au fond du CDI et corrigeais les DM. Bon, ils sont 10 fois meilleurs que le contrôle, car ils avaient leur cours. Cette fois ci, je n'hésitais pas et, avec l'accord de Simon, nous mîmes des heures de retenues à tous élèves n'ayant pas eu la moyenne.

Mademoiselle Gomel me proposa de faire l'interview pour le club de journalisme cet après-midi à 13 heures à la bibliothèque, sous le regard attentif de ma femme dans un coin de la salle. Je lui avais demandé de rester pour surveiller Gomel.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous avez étudiez dans quel université ?

- Celle de Seattle.

- Vous avez toujours vécu ici ?

- J'ai vécu sept ans ici. Puis mon père a été muté à Chicago mais ma mère a décidé de divorcer et nous sommes revenus dans la région il y a quatre ans. Histoire inventé de toute pièce mais je n'allais pas répondre : vous vous rappelez l'article sur la fusillade d'il y a quatre ans ? Ben, elle a eu lieu à cause de moi et ma famille !

- Vous avez un groupe de chanteurs préféré ?

- J'écoute Muse et un peu les Rolling Stones.

- Etes-vous marié ? Fiancé ? Célibataire ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers Gomel et ma femme. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir lu ce genre de question dans les autres interviews de profs que le lycée publiait.

- Ben, c'est mieux de répondre.

- Je suis fiancé et sur le point de me marier. Aucun élève n'était au courant de notre relation, et peu de profs, à part Simon, le principal, et quelques surveillants étaient au courant.

- Elle fait partie du lycée ? Demanda Gomel, la voix remplie de jalousie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bella sortit de l'ombre.

- Oui, c'est moi sa fiancée ! Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de moi pour tenir ma main.

- Oh, toutes nos félicitations ! Répondit Yann et Floriane, nos deux journalistes.

- Merci.

- Avez-vous des frères et sœur ?

- Un petit frère.

- Vous avez des enfants ? Je regardais Bella. Que répondre ? Elle le fit à ma place.

- Je suis enceinte. Cela explosa dans la salle silencieuse. Je pouvais voir Gomel la bouche grande ouverte, et les nos deux reporters en herbe ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Si nous avions été des stars, leur article aurait été écoulé à des millions d'exemplaires.

- Fé…Félicitations ! répétèrent nos journalistes. Le reste de l'interview fut des banalités, pourquoi j'avais voulu devenir prof, des anecdotes au lycée… Je sortis de la salle sous la voix de la merveilleuse prof d'anglais dégouté d'être encore célibataire, et conseillant les deux élèves pour mettre en page leur article et la photo qu'ils avaient pris. Il voulait publier le journal demain. Une édition sortait tous les 15 jours.

Le lendemain, je dus inverser mes cours : grasse matinée et ménage le matin, au lieu de l'inverse. Et je regrettais déjà d'avoir fait cette interview avec le club. Elle avait déjà été lue par tout le lycée.

En passant la porte de ma classe de terminale, j'eus la chance (ou l'horreur) de me faire accueillir par la marche nuptiale, chanté par tous mes élèves. Je crois que je vais faire avaler à cette satané prof toutes les exemplaires de ce foutu journal.

- Chantez là juste, histoire de soulager mes tympans !

- C'est pour quand le grand jour ? demanda Tyler

- Euh, c'est ma vie privé.

- On s'en fout, on regardera le journal !

- Déjà, parle correctement et nous n'avons pas fait paraitre d'avis dans le journal… Ils râlèrent tous.

- DU CALME TOUT LE MONDE !

Je réussi difficilement à calmer tout le monde. Encore, là, ils sont 28. Imaginez quand ils sont 320, comme dans un couloir. Dès que quelqu'un nous croisait ensemble, nous avions droit à la marche nuptiale. Seigneur, vite, que cette torture s'achève avant que j'égorge un de mes élèves.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! La semaine, je fais un saut dans le temps, pas de beaucoup, juste d'un mois !

Donnez-moi votre avis ! ROBisous, à la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Un saut dans le temps dans ce chapitre, pas de beaucoup comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre précédent !

lagourande45 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite ! Bises, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

aussidagility : J'avoue ! lol. Moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas etre dans ses eleves ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

LuneBlanche : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tu penses que je dois garder les cheveux bouclés ou les lisser et faire un chignon ? Demandai-je à Rose via Webcam.

- Boucles-les, et je te ferrais un magnifique chignon !

- Merci ma Rose !

- Tu angoisses pas trop ?

- Non, ça va ! Edward s'occupe du voyage de noces, il veut pas me dire la destination. Moi, je m'occupe du placement dans la salle. On sera 60 finalement pour le repas.

- Je sais en tout cas que tu vas t'éclater pour le voyage de noces…

- Tu connais la destination ?

- Ouais ! Alice aussi !

- Allez, dis le moi ! C'est un pays exotique ? C'est l'Europe ?

- Motus et bouche cousue ! On se charge de préparer ta valise avec Ali ! Toi, tu te détends et tu penses au bébé ! Il va bien ?

- On a fait la première échographie hier. C'était tellement… fort !

Flashback.

_Edward se gara devant la maternité. Il attrapa ma main, alla vers la secrétaire qui nous indiqua la salle numéro trois. Je venais de commencer le troisième mois de grossesse, je ne vomissais plus, mais nous avons dus changer de gel douche, l'odeur de l'ancien m'écœurant. Mon ventre apparaissait légèrement sous mon pull, et j'avais dus faire les retouches nécessaires pour la robe._

_- Mademoiselle Swan ? Nous interpellâmes mon gynéco. Je me levais, Edward derrière moi. Il nous serra la main et m'invita à me dévêtir. Il proposa un siège à mon futur mari, à côté de moi. Je m'allongeai sur la table d'examen et prit la main de mon fiancé, espérant que tout allait bien._

_- Attention, c'est un peu froid. Je me contractais sous la sensation et il posa l'appareil sur mon ventre, le faisant bouger. Je me relevais légèrement de la table, histoire de voir l'écran._

_- D'après ce que je vois, tout va bien. Il pointa du doigt une tache blanche sur l'écran. Il la fit grossir et regarda notre enfant sous tous ses angles. Un boom-boom sortit de la machine._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, paniqué._

_- Le cœur de votre enfant. Je regardais Edward, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me retenais également de pleurer. Tout va bien. Vous voulez connaitre le sexe ? Demanda-t-il._

_- On… On peut le savoir ? Demanda mon compagnon._

_- Au bout de trois mois, oui, mais le résultat est fiable à 80 %. A vous de voir ? Je le regardais._

_- Comme tu veux, répondit-il._

_- Oui, dis-je simplement. Il fit bouger son instrument sur mon ventre avant de se prononcer._

_- Félicitations, c'est un garçon. Attendez quand même le cinquième mois avant de faire la chambre et choisir un prénom. Comme je vous l'ai dit, à ce stade de la grossesse, le sexe n'est pas totalement visible. Je vous revois dans un mois pour un bilan, et peut être une échographie. _

_Il attrapa du papier pour essuyer mon ventre. Bien que j'aurais préféré une petite fille, un garçon me rendait également folle de joie. Mon médecin nous apprit que je m'étais trompé : notre enfant n'avais pas été conçu dans la voiture, mais deux jours plus tôt, le jour où nous fêtions notre futur mariage. Le préservatif avait lâché sans que l'un de nous ne s'en rende compte. Ses deux jours changeait tout : le bébé avait été procrée fin septembre._

Fin flashback.

- Mon neveu ou ma nièce va bien ? Répéta-t-elle

- Oui, je te rassure. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois ouvrir la bibliothèque. Tu arrives ici quand ? Demandai-je.

- Demain ! J'ai trois semaines de vacances !

- Super ! J'ai hâte.

- Moi aussi ! Bises, passe le bonjour à Edward.

- Passe-le à Emmett. Son visage disparut de mon écran et j'en profitais pour ouvrir la bibliothèque de l'intérieur. Le mariage avançait à grand pas, nous étions jeudi, et j'allais me marier samedi prochain. Le stress montait crescendo, je savais que c'était mauvais pour moi et le bébé, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tout était prévu, la robe, les décorations, la liste de mariage, l'église, le repas, les dragées, les costumes pour les demoiselles d'honneur et Léo… Mon futur mari passa la porte de la bibliothèque pour me rejoindre.

- Alors, cette discussion avec Rose ?

- Elle m'a aidé pour choisir une coiffure.

- J'ai fini les réservations pour le voyage de noces. Tout est près de A à Z. Ma mère garde Bill pour les 15 jours, ta mère viendra relever le courrier et vérifier l'électricité.

- C'est quoi la destination ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois. Rose et Ali la connaissent.

- Ya pas qu'elle…

- Ma mère ? Maria ?

- Entre autres… Je serrais le poing et me servais des atouts que j'avais en main : le chantage en dessous de la ceinture.

- Tu sais, hier avec Angela, je suis allée faire les boutiques…

- Hum Hum… Il prit le deuxième siège derrière mon bureau et en profita pour s'assoir.

- Et on est passé dans des boutiques de lingeries… Je vis qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Et j'ai choisi un ensemble pour la nuit de noces… Je m'approchais de son oreille pour lui murmurer la suite.

- Blanc et rouge. Avec un tout petit string… Et plein de fanfreluches… Là, c'est officiel, j'avais perdu Edward. Et, sans faire attention, je peux très bien oublier de le donner à Alice pour le mettre dans ma valise…

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Crois-moi ! Il avait les pupilles complètement dilatés.

- Impatient ? Demandai-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai hâte de changer le nom sur la boite aux lettres pour mettre Isabella Cullen.

- Je peux bien garder un nom composé…

- Isabella Swan-Cullen ?

- Ouais, tu as raison, autant que je garde Isabella Cullen.

- Je vais adorer t'appeler par ce nom.

- Et moi je vais adorer le porter. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser quand un groupe de jeunes passa près de nom bureau en fredonnant la marche nuptiale. Il se sépara de moi et souffla fortement.

- J'aurais jamais dus accepter de faire cette interview.

- Ca leur passera. Ne riposte pas, ça ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.

- Tu as raison. Je vais faire des recherches pour notre voyage. Je me mis à sourire en pensant que, dans moins de deux minutes, j'allais savoir où nous allions passer notre lune de miel. Il se rendit compte de mon sourire et me stoppa dans mon élan en sortant son ordinateur portable et en s'installant sur une des tables au fond. FAIS CHIER !

**Edward POV**

Plus qu'une semaine et je suis en vacances ! Je sortis du lycée ce vendredi soir, mon bras négligemment au tour de la taille de la femme que j'allais épouser dans exactement une semaine et un jour.

De loin, j'aperçu un groupe de jeunes, vêtu de façon absolument bizarre. Ils avaient autour du coup des boas en plume rose, du rouge à lèvres et autres maquillage sur le visage… En gros, des élèves bourrés. Une masse se forma autour d'eux, et, avec Bella, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous approcher.

- Oh, voilà le prince de la soirée de rêve ! Un gros baraqué avec des lunettes à paillettes roses et une perruque s'approcha de moi pour me prendre le bras.

- OH ON SE CALME ! Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous donne pas le droit de me toucher ! Vous faites partie de quel lycée ? Demandai-je.

- Tu ne nous reconnais pas Culli-Cullen ?

- Benjamin ? Il n'y avait que lui pour me donner un surnom aussi stupide. Je me retournais vers le grand baraqué, qui devait probablement être Emmett. Les deux autres restaient en retrait, et je fus presque sur de reconnaitre Jasper avec le boa fluo, et Eric avec la longue perruque de cheveux blonds.

- Salut Bella, s'excusa le beau-frère qui ne me tenait pas. On enlève ton futur mari pour une soirée de débauche ! J'entendis les élèves rire autour de moi. Attends un peu Emmett, ma vengeance sera sans nom. Un petit lutin couvert de paillettes et une grande blonde portant les mêmes lunettes qu'Emmett apparurent derrière Bella et la tirèrent en arrière.

- Toi aussi petite sœur, tu as droit à ta soirée de débauche ! Elle fut tirée jusqu'à un 4x4 bleu, une voiture de location. Emmett m'attira à l'arrière d'un fourgon de même couleur, que je reconnus comme étant celui d'Eric.

- Je vous déteste les mecs ! J'espère que vous le comprenez. Quelqu'un que je ne reconnus pas s'installa derrière le volant et la voiture démarra en trombe.

- Mais oui Culli-Cullen, tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans quelques heures, tu vas nous adorer. Tu nous appartiens jusqu'à cinq heures du matin !

- Ecoutez les mecs, votre plan ridiculiser le beau-frère ou l'ami devant ses élèves à marcher. Je viens de passer trois heures à montrer à mes élèves comment extraire de l'ADN d'un choux fleur. J'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi pour pioncer !

- Pionce maintenant, la nuit va être longue…

- Et ce que vous faites, c'est mauvais pour Bella ! Elle est enceinte ! Emmett recouvra son sérieux et s'approcha de moi.

- Mec, Bella ne risque absolument rien avec ses sœurs et sa meilleure amie. Elles ne vont pas la faire boire, et si jamais elle ne se sent pas bien, Rose m'appellera et la ramènera à Forks. Relax max !

- Je vous fais confiance alors.

- Roule Eric ! Destination SEATTTTLLLLE ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je la sens vraiment pas cette soirée.

Quatre heures plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta enfin dans Seattle. Ce fut un voyage en voiture des plus longs que j'ai jamais vécus. Eric s'était arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute et j'eus pour 'mission' d'arriver à récolter le numéro de portable de cinq filles. Sinon, nous resterions ici. Ça aurait été pas plus mal…

C'est l'air un peu gauche, les yeux fuyants et le visage rouge tomate que je me suis approché d'une femme, qui devait avoir la trentaine.

- Bonjour… excusez-moi… en fait, mes amis enterrent ma vie de garçon aujourd'hui et j'ai pour mission de récolter des numéros de téléphone. Je ne m'en servirais absolument pas mais si vous pouviez abréger mon calvaire, ça serait sympa. Je n'avais pas prévu la réaction de la femme. Une gifle magistrale et un 'pauvre con, apprend à draguer !'.

Je vis de loin les garçons se marrer, Eric avec son caméscope filmait toute la scène, histoire d'avoir des souvenirs à montrer à Bella. Je changeais ma méthode, et au bout de dix minutes, je trouvais la technique : montrer mes muscles. Après avoir fait le tour de l'aire de repos et récolter les numéros indispensables, les garçons me chargèrent une nouvelle fois dans le fourgon. Je vis Emmett prendre une longue liste et cocher la première des 15 lignes à vue d'œil.

Ils me déposèrent dans Seattle et ma nouvelle mission fut de récupérer une dizaine d'objet dans un parc municipal. De nuit, avec une micro lampe de poche, je dus chercher les objets qu'ils avaient caché : un chapeau de cow-boy, une paire de bottes disco rouges, un pantalon de pirates, et un corsage à paillettes et d'autres trucs loufoques. Je vous laisse imaginer les passants dans la rue en me voyant grimper dans un arbre pour récupérer un pantalon de pirates. Une fois les précieux objets récupérés, Eric m'aida à changer mes fringues et à mettre les nouvelles. Je ne ressemblais à rien, et le pire, c'est que chacun d'entre eux envoya la photo à leur conjointe pour montrer ma tenue à Bella.

Je dus, avec tout cet accoutrement, inviter une femme de mon âge avec son petit ami, à jouer à la marelle que les garçons avaient dessinée sur un des trottoirs. Je vous dis pas le nombre de fois que je me suis cassé la figure sur le petit ami. Ils cochèrent la case numéro trois dans leur liste et Jasper me montra son téléphone. Je pouvais voir Bella, avec un déguisement de lapin : les oreilles roses fuchsia, les moustaches dessinées sur son magnifique visage, et le reste de la tenue. Elle avait sur les bras des numéros de téléphone. Je m'aperçus qu'il manquait quelque chose… Les filles avaient dissimulés avec du fond de teint son tatouage. Oui, ma Bella est tatoué, depuis deux ans.

Flashback.

- _Salut mon amour ! Bella se pencha au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser longuement. Joyeux 19 ans…_

_- Merci ! J'avais fini par croire que tu avais oublié !_

_- Tu m'en aurais voulu ?_

_- Un peu…_

_- Tu veux voir ton cadeau tout de suite ou tu veux attendre un peu._

_- TOUT DE SUITE ! Je sautais sur le canapé comme un gosse. Elle vint se blottir dans mon étreinte._

_- Je sais pas si ça va te plaire. J'ai une fille à l'école qui a fait ça, et j'ai eu cette idée. A moins que tu veuilles un énième bouquin._

_- Non, et puis de toute façon, j'aime tout ce qui vient de toi. J'inclinais sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser longuement. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, et détacha la bretelle droite de son débardeur. Il glissa lentement, montrant sa bretelle de soutien-gorge et le haut de son bonnet. On pouvait voir aussi un pansement. Elle s'était blessé avec une étagère. Elle décala ses longs cheveux de l'autre côté de son cou et enleva lentement le pansement._

_- Bella qu'est-ce que…_

_- Chut… Elle posa son index sur ma bouche et termina d'enlever le pansement. _

_Le noir de l'encre contrastait beaucoup avec peau blanche. On pouvait voir dessiné un cœur avec un E à l'intérieur. Ma petite amie s'est tatoué mon initiale sur le haut du buste._

_- T'aimes pas c'est ça ? J'aurais dus t'offrir un autre bouquin._

_- Non ! Non, c'est parfait ! C'est juste que… c'est pas un cadeau courant !_

_- C'est vrai ? Ça te plait ?_

_- Tu n'as pas idée ! Je peux ? Dis-je en approchant son index._

_- Oui, mais doucement, c'est quand même encore douloureux et sensible. Je traçais du contour de l'index le cœur et le E sur sa peau douce. C'était un témoignage d'amour qui restera bien après la mort. _

Fin flashback.

- Etape trois : franchi ! Maintenant, l'étape quatre ! Tu dois battre Emmett au gobage de flanc ! Seigneur, que l'on me foudroie sur place.

**Bella POV**

- Allez Bella ! J'avalais le verre de jus d'orange aussi vite que possible pour battre Rose, ce qui fut chose réussie. Mon ventre allait exploser, j'avais bus six verres pleins de jus d'orange. A la base, c'est avec de la Vodka, mais déjà, je n'aimais pas cet alcool, et en plus j'étais enceinte !

- Ca c'était l'avant dernière étape. Maintenant, la dernière… Tu vas enfin pouvoir aller te changer !

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et j'étais plus que fatigué. Je m'étais baladé déguisé en lapin dans tout Seattle, sans jamais rencontrer les garçons. Rosalie m'avait avoué une des missions d'Edward : prendre un djembé et chanter dans la rue pour obtenir au moins dix dollars. Il devait aussi écrire une chanson d'amour en mon honneur, que les garçons chanteraient le jour de notre noce. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je craignais le pire.

Je remis mon pull et ma veste et rejoignis mes sœurs. Angela me banda les yeux, et mes deux sœurs me guidèrent dans la rue. Je me sentis entrer dans un club, ou un bar, en tout cas un endroit très sombre. Il y avait de la musique, assez basse, permettant les conversations facilement.

- On est où ? Demandai-je.

- TADAM ! On retira mon bandeau. Et je compris pourquoi la musique était peu forte. C'était un club… de strip-tease.

- Eh non petite sœur ! Tu n'y échapperas pas !

Elles me guidèrent jusqu'à un canapé en cuir assez usé. Elles posèrent sur mon crane un voile de marié blanc, signifiant que j'étais la future mariée. Un gomme bronzé en tenue de serveur m'approcha, en constatant que j'étais son 'client'.

- C'est toi ma beauté que je dois faire craquer ?

- Euh, répondis-je de mon air assez gauche.

- Viens là ! Il m'attrapa la main, et m'assis sur une vieille chaise en bois.

- Est-tu contre le fait que je te bande les yeux ma jolie ?

- Euh… répétai-je.

- J'en conclus que non ! Il défit lentement son nœud papillon pour le poser sur mes yeux. Toi et moi, on va s'amuser ! J'entendis mes sœurs rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de prier pour que cette torture s'achève rapidement.

**Edward POV**

- Ecoutez mademoiselle… Vous avez… de très beau atout mais je…

- Alors d'un, tu arrêtes avec tes mademoiselle, moi, c'est Tanya. Et de deux, tu vas profiter, tes potes m'ont dit de te faire un lap-dance complet, et en plus, pour une fois que le type à qui je fais ça est beau…

Il était environ deux heures du matin. J'avais subi les défis les plus cons lancé par mes potes. Maintenant, ma dernière mission : subir un lap-dance par… Tanya. Elle se trémoussait devant moi et sur moi. Je trouvais ça absolument dégoutant, et surtout, dégradant pour les femmes. Emmett avait piqué le caméscope d'Eric, filmant mes réactions de dégout s'amplifiant de secondes en secondes.

La blonde face à moi attrapa mon crane qu'elle fourra entre ses deux mamelles. Elle me rappelait Victoria, à son anniversaire à Chicago. Elle faisait de suggestifs mouvements au niveau de mon entre-jambe, qui me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Son huile de corps m'écœurait, et j'avais vraiment envie que cela se termine. Je me vengerais pour leur enterrement de vie de garçon, parole de Cullen !

Elle se releva et je pus constater qu'elle était retournée au bar. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander

- C'est fini ?

- Oui Culli-Cullen, tu as réussi les 15 taches qui t'étaient attribués ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi !

Je ne pus que souffler de soulagement. Je ne me voyais pas encore faire un seul défi, j'étais épuisé.

L'aube se levait devant nous, faisant un dégradé de couleur mauve, en passant à l'orange. Je n'avais jamais vu de crépuscule aussi beau. Je reconnus les alentours de ma maison vers 4 heures 50 du matin. A cinq heures pile, j'étais chez moi !

- On te revoit pour la noce Culli-Cullen ! Ils partirent en riant et quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Bella qui fut déposé devant chez moi. Elle avait des cernes noirs autour des yeux, et elle n'était pas en meilleur état que moi.

- Soirée horrible ? Demandai-je.

- De la torture ! Et toi ?

- Un calvaire. On se vengera bébé ! Elle tombait de fatigue dans mes bras. Je passais un bras au niveau de la pliure de son genou, et avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je la portais jusqu'à notre chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur nos merveilleux amis ! Notre chambre était rempli, à intervalle régulier, de verre d'eau. Il était presque impossible de marcher sans inonder la chambre. Je trouvais un post-it au dos de la porte.

_Une dernière surprise de notre part ! _

- Comment ont-ils pu entrer ? Marmonnai-je. Bella répondit à mes interrogations.

- Ma mère et la tienne ont un double des clefs, au cas où. Elle tombait de sommeil. Je marchais le plus adroitement possible, histoire de ne pas renverser les verres. Chose que je réussi à maitriser avec brio.

**Bella POV.**

- Edward ! Oui, juste là ! Oui… OUI ! Sa tête se releva d'entre mes jambes et il ne se fit pas prier pour investir ma féminité. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, je venais juste de me réveiller. Notre lit était encore entouré de verres d'eau, et Edward se chargeait de me faire oublier cette soirée… Notre téléphone sonna.

- Décroche… souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. Je tendis le bras pour attraper le téléphone de notre chambre et appuyais tant bien que mal sur le bouton vert.

- Al… Allo ? Demandai-je. Edward sortit de mon antre pour le réinvestir brutalement, me faisant gémir dans le combiné.

- Bella, c'est Maria. Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle.

- No… Non ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il quitta une nouvelle fois mon intérieur. Mon grognement répondit à son acte. Il fit replier mes jambes et sa tête disparut une nouvelle fois. Je sentis son majeur taquiner la paroi supérieure de mon vagin, à la recherche de mon point G. Seigneur !

- Vous avez dus oublier que c'est aujourd'hui que vous devez aller chercher les dragées pour faire les sachets. Ta mère les a récupérés, et on vous attend avec 70 boites à construire et à remplir. Je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'elle disait, trop concentré sur le plaisir que je prenais. Je réussi quand même à balbutier.

- Ah… Ah oui… C'est aujourd'hui. Ben, on… arrive ! Je soufflais fortement dans le combiné, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa voix. Je bloquais d'une main le bras de mon amant, qui menaçait de s'échapper une nouvelle fois, alors que j'étais sur le point de jouir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as la voix qui tremble. Je lâchais le téléphone sur le matelas tandis que je jouissais fortement autour de son index. Il sauva les apparences en récupérant le téléphone.

- Maman ? Oui, on arrive de suite ! On vient juste de se réveiller, c'est pour ça. Je me redressais et décidais de me venger. Je fis glisser ma main sur la partie la plus dure de son anatomie. Sa tête partit en arrière, pour supporter les sensations.

- On t'expliquera. On arrive dans 20 minutes. Il déposa le téléphone sur son socle.

- Ma belle, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Tout l'après-midi, Charlie et Esmée construisirent les boites pour mettre les dragées. Nous devions faire le tri entre ceux étant au chocolat, et ceux aux amandes. Le lendemain, nous passâmes la journée dans la salle des fêtes à disposer les tables et à mettre la nappe. Nous terminerons l'installation avec les décorations mardi après-midi et mercredi.

Le temps fila à toute allure. Si bien que vendredi arriva sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en aperçoive. A la sortie du lycée, aucun de nous deux ne s'attendit à voir ma mère et Maria sur le parking.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au pire : le pasteur pas disponible, un problème avec le traiteur…

- On vient vous séparer ! Annonça Maria. Vous ne comptiez pas passer la soirée ensemble ! On respecte la tradition ! Vous vous reverrez demain, à l'église ! Embrassez-vous une dernière fois en étant fiancé ! Il mit une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma nuque et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce dernier baiser était doux, tendre, absolument pas brusque. Ma mère sortit son appareil photo et un flash crépita derrière mes yeux fermés. Il se sépara de moi, et murmura à mon oreille.

- Je t'attendrais demain devant l'autel. Ne m'oublie pas.

- Allez les amoureux ! Maria attrapa le bras de son fils. Je montais dans la voiture de ma mère, et je regardais Edward filer avec la Volvo de l'autre côté. Moins de 24 heures avant de devenir enfin Madame Cullen.

* * *

Voila ! Donc, la semaine prochaine, c'est le mariage ! Donnez moi votre avis !

ROBisous !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Je vois que vous avez beaucoup aimés les enterrements de célibataires ! lol. Voila le mariage, comme promis !

LuneBlanche : Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Je pense que ça doit etre marrant si on est témoin. Si on est celui qui subit… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas drole ! Merci pour ta review ^^

lagourmande45 : Coucou ! Tu ne doit pas etre la seule à attendre devant l'autel ! lol. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review =)

* * *

**Edward POV**

Ma mère me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture. Elle m'indiqua un raccourci pour aller jusqu'au collège chercher mon frère. Il fallut ensuite que j'aille jusque chez moi récupérer mon costume, mon sac de voyage et Bill. Ce fut un vrai défi pour le faire entrer dans sa caisse, mais au final, il rentra à l'intérieur. Ma mère prit le costume sur elle, Léo cohabita avec Bill à l'arrière, et mon sac trouva place dans le coffre.

Je retournais chez ma mère après cette longue balade. Et trouvais dans mon salon Tom, Charlotte et Grace. Ils étaient là depuis hier soir.

- Te voilà enfin, le futur marié ! Tom m'accueilli comme à son habitude avec ses vannes. Je le serrais contre moi, avant d'aller vers ma tante et ma cousine. Je t'avais dit que t'épouserais la Bella !

- Pour une fois que tu avais raison !

Bill sortit de sa caisse, et sauta sur ma famille. Je tendis la provision de nourriture que nous avons préparée pour les 15 jours. Ma mère prit grand soin de suspendre mon costume dans sa chambre. Elle avait déjà tout prévu pour demain. Léo m'avait raconté, c'était effrayant. Elle avait fait un planning, je devais me lever à 9 heures, à 9h05, je devais aller à la douche, je devais sortir de celle-ci à 9 heures 35, ensuite, ma mère prenait ma place, suivi de ma tante, de Grace, puis, Charlie, Léo et Benjamin, que ma mère logeait juste cette nuit. Tout était prévu à la minute près.

Alice passa à la maison à 18 heures déposer le costume de Léo qu'elle avait terminé, et elle déposa par la même occasion mon meilleur ami.

- Bien remis de l'enterrement de vie de garçon ?

- Enterrement de vie de garçon ? Et t'as pas invité ton parrain !

- Vous en faites pas ! On a filmé, et on passera des extraits demain ! Et on déclamera… Il sortit la feuille où j'avais écrit le poème pour Bella. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour la récupérer, mais il fut plus rapide et mis la feuille dans sa poche.

- Pas touche ! On a promis à Bella qu'on chantera le poème ! Et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- Ouais, ben si tu pouvais éviter de tenir celle-ci…

- Tu m'en remercieras !

On passa à table à 19 heures. Et mon oncle, avec l'aide de ma mère, s'appliqua à faire une biographie très précise de mon enfance, n'oubliant pas les fameuses hontes que j'avais pu vivre !

**Bella POV**

Je m'ennuyais seule dans mon lit. Il était 21 heures, et tout le monde m'avait sommé de me reposer, car j'étais enceinte, et, surtout : 'je ne veux pas que tu ais des cernes demain ! Ni un bouton de fièvre ! C'est pas le jour !' Dixit Alice. Je lisais un thriller, en écoutant Unchained Melody. Notre chanson. Nous étions tombés sous le charme de celle-ci, et ce serait notre chanson de mariage…

Flashback…

Lundi matin.

_- Chérie, ça te dérange si on prend deux voitures aujourd'hui ? Je dois aller faire des courses ce soir._

_- Encore ? Tu vas faire des courses tous les lundis et jeudis ! Et, à chaque fois, tu reviens les bras ballants !_

_- Non, j'achète des outils, des vis, pour la chambre._

_- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu me mens ! Tu viens de loucher ! Et, dès que tu te mets à loucher, tu me caches un truc ! _

_- Je te cache rien ! Arrête de te monter la tête ! Il attrapa ses clefs de voiture et partis au quart de tour de la maison. Je m'écroulais sur la table de la cuisine, en larmes, car j'étais persuadé qu'il me cachait un truc. Il fallait que je sache._

_Je laissais le soin à ma future remplaçante, Kate, de tenir la bibliothèque de 17 heures à 18 heures. En général, personne ne vient dans ces horaires là, mais on ne sait jamais._

_Je le laissais partir, et attendis que d'autres voitures passent devant moi pour le suivre. Je restais à bonne distance, et il ne parut pas me remarquer. Et, à ma grande surprise, il alla… chez sa mère ?_

_Je fis marche arrière, garais ma voiture devant l'épicerie et fis le reste du chemin à pied. Sa voiture était bien garée là, entre la Volvo de sa mère et le 4x4 de Charlie. Je me cachais derrière l'arbre de leur jardin et regardais le salon. Je voyais Léo et Charlie rigoler en tenant un caméscope. Je m'avançais et vis mon fiancé danser avec ma belle-mère. Je fis encore deux petits mètres et écoutais leur conversation._

_- C'est pas possible ! Tu as deux pieds gauches ou quoi ? Tu seras jamais prêt ! Il faut faire plus d'entrainements._

_- Impossible. Bella se doute de quelque chose._

_- Ben, je crois que Bella à tout compris, elle est à la fenêtre en train de te regarder, répondit Léo. L'intéressé regarda par la fenêtre, alors que j'étais rouge de honte. J'avais suivi l'homme de ma vie ! Je suis un monstre ! Charlie ouvrit la porte._

_- Allez, entre, reste pas dehors ! _

_Je retirais mes bottes et me mis entre le couloir et le salon._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demandai-je._

_- Il se passe que ton futur mari veut apprendre à danser ! Il vient ici le lundi et jeudi pour suivre des leçons, mais c'est une catastrophe. Il voulait te faire une surprise, mais, visiblement, c'est râpé._

_- Tu… Tu voulais me faire une surprise ?_

_- Oui. Il s'approcha de moi, en chaussettes. Tu m'en veux ? C'est moi qui le piste, et je dois lui en vouloir ?Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et le serrais contre moi. Montre-moi tes progrès ! Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille._

_Il attrapa mon poignet droit pour m'attirer au centre du salon, où la table basse avait été décalée pour avoir une piste de danse. Il attrapa la télécommande et mis la chaine en marche avant de me faire valser. Il m'écrasa uniquement deux fois les pieds, et Maria nous donna des conseils, ébahi des progrès soudains de son fils en danse._

_Fin flashback._

Je fis défiler plusieurs chansons quand on toqua à ma porte. Emmett.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? Demandai-je en me redressant. Il rougissait. Bizarre pour un colosse comme lui.

- Te demander un service. Demain, est-ce-que tu pourrais t'arranger pour que, quand tu lanceras ton bouquet, ce soit Rose qui le reçoive ? Il sortit de sa poche un écrin avec une bague en or.

- Ah ben… Oui, si… si tu veux ! Félicitations !

- Merci ma Bella ! Il me serra contre lui à m'en étouffer, et je dus lui frapper les épaules pour qu'il me lâche. Il partit et je repris ma lecture en posant mon baladeur sur ma table de nuit. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on frappa une nouvelle fois à ma porte, et ce fut Jasper qui passa.

- Oui ? Demandai-je.

- Demain, il faut que ce soit Alice qui reçoive ton bouquet.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu veux toi aussi faire une demande en mariage ? Je me pinçais l'arête du nez. Il sortit lui aussi une bague. Manquerait plus qu'Eric appelle, et là, on a le tiercé gagnant !

- Va chercher Emmett.

- Quoi ?

- Pose pas de question et va le chercher ! Il sortit de ma chambre et alla chercher son beau-frère et ami. Ils se postèrent tous les deux face à moi.

- Maintenant, vous vous décidez, mais je vais pas couper mon bouquet en deux ! Vous devez choisir qui demandera en mariage l'une de mes sœurs ! Vous avez jusqu'à demain !

Ils sortirent et se regardèrent, incrédule. J'éteignis la lumière en pensant que, ce soir, je passais ma dernière nuit en tant qu'Isabella Swan.

**Edward POV**

- Ed ? Demanda Léo. Il était 22 heures et nous venions tous d'aller nous coucher, après une rétrospective de mes conneries d'enfant et d'adolescent. C'était un bordel monstre dans la maison. Léo dormait sur un matelas, dans ma chambre, à côté de mon lit. Mon oncle et ma tante dormait dans son lit. Mes parents avaient conservés leur chambre, et Benjamin et ma cousine dormait ensemble au sous-sol, Benjamin ayant généreusement laissé le canapé-lit à ma cousine. Et je me demandais, depuis qu'il la connaissait, s'il ne tombait pas sous son charme. Il était tout mielleux à son égard, lui faisant des compliments… Alors que je lui avais fait un portrait peu flatteur d'elle, et que je les avais mis cote à cote demain, au diner, par vengeance à l'enterrement de la semaine précédente.

- Mmh ? Répondis-je.

- Comment tu as su que Bella… ben c'était la fille qu'il te fallait ?

- Bonne question… Tu le sais pas vraiment, jusqu'au jour où tu te dis : Si elle part, j'suis plus rien. C'est là que tu comprends que tu dois tout faire pour pas qu'elle parte.

- Et tu as su ça quand ?

- En moins de six mois de relation avec elle. A 17 ans. On sortait ensemble depuis fin septembre, et début janvier, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais la quitter.

- Waho. Tu tiens vraiment à elle. En même temps, vu les photos… Un rayon de lune les éclairait.

- Tu vois celle-ci ? Au pied de l'arbre. On sortait ensemble depuis moins de 15 jours. Là, ça faisait un mois, dis-je en traçant du doigt.

- Tu avais déjà eu quelqu'un avant elle ?

- Jamais. Elle est la première et la seule que j'ai jamais aimée et embrassée.

- Super la déclaration d'amour Edward ! Mais maintenant, ça serait sympa si vous dormiez ! Merci ! Cria ma mère.

- Ne te gêne pas pour écouter aux portes ! Répliquai-je.

- Vous vous êtes pas cachées non plus ! Allez, dormez !

Léo me tourna le dos pour essayer de dormir. Ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de m'endormir fut que, demain, la personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde allait enfin devenir mienne.

- Allez debout ! Edward, tu vas sous la douche, et tout de suite ! J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Léo aussi se demandait ce qui se passait. Ma mère l'enjamba et alla ouvrir ma fenêtre.

- Maman, ça presse pas !

- Et tu aurais pu laisser les volets fermés pour que je continue de dormir !

- Alors premièrement, si, ça presse, et deuxièmement, tu ne te rendormiras pas jeune homme, j'ai du travail pour toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ! Sous la douche, exécution !

- Ca va, ça va… Je me levais et m'étirais un peu. Je regardais rapidement par la fenêtre, et constatais qu'il faisait miraculeusement soleil ! Le temps devait aussi être à la fête aujourd'hui.

Je passais sous la douche, me lavais longuement pour me détendre. Le stress montait lentement, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être. J'aimais Bella, elle m'aimait, et nos familles et nos amis assisteraient à notre union qui se déroulera sans encombre.

Je mis un vieux polo et un jogging pour descendre à la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec ma famille. Ma mère partit sous la douche, et je constatais que Grace et Benjamin était… beaucoup trop proche !

- Bon, il faut aller décorer la voiture ! Vous venez les garçons !

Nous sortîmes dehors et, bien qu'il y ait du soleil, il faisait très froid. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je dus aller chercher une veste. Ma mère n'aurait pas supporté que je m'enrhume aujourd'hui.

Chaque homme de la famille disparaissait à tour de rôle pour aller se laver, pendant que nous accrochions les fleurs et les rubans savamment choisis par ma belle-mère et ma mère. Quand Tom disparut, je m'approchais de Benjamin, qui s'occupait de décorer le capot, pour lui parler de Garce.

- C'est elle Ed, avait-il dit simplement.

- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je bêtement.

- Mon port d'attache ! J'ai l'impression que c'est elle. On a parlé longtemps hier soir et… Putain mec, j'ai jamais ressenti ça ! On a plein de points communs ! Elle adore la peinture, les films de Scorsese…

- T'exagère un peu là.

- Non gars. Sur ce coup, je suis plus que sérieux !

- Mais tu la connais depuis moins de 24 heures !

- Rappelle moi combien de temps il t'a fallu pour que tu tombes amoureux de Bella.

- Plus que 24 heures !

- Ecoute vieux, j'ai le droit de tenter ma chance avec elle. A moins que ça te gêne que je sorte avec ta cousine, qu'on

- C'est bon ! Le coupai-je. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me le dis pas.

- Ok !

Toute la matinée, nous accrochâmes des fleurs sur la voiture de Charlie, pendant que les femmes faisaient un salon de coiffure à l'intérieur. Je pouvais voir ma mère se manucurer les ongles pendant que Charlotte la coiffait. Grace, pendant ce temps, préparait des sandwichs. Nous rentrâmes à midi, frigorifiés.

- Non merci, répondis-je quand elle me tendit l'assiette.

- Ed, tu manges, c'est pas le meilleur jour pour que tu tombes dans les pommes.

- J'ai pas faim !

- Mange au moins un yaourt. Je concédais à sa demande quand elle s'approcha de moi. Avec un pot de gel.

- Il est hors de question que tu gardes cette tignasse en bataille. Elle trempa ses mains dans le gel et je fis un bond de recul.

- Maman, tu ne me mettras jamais ça sur le crane.

- Oh que si ! Tom me ceintura et m'assis sur un fauteuil et je sentis un liquide froid et pâteux se glisser sur mon cuir chevelu. Elle prit un peigne, fit une raie au milieu, et plaqua mes cheveux sur mon crane. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me regarder dans le miroir.

- Maman ! Je ressemble à rien !

- Au contraire, ça te va très bien ! Va t'habiller ! Vous aussi les garçons !

Toutes les personnes de sexe masculin durent monter à l'étage trouver une pièce pour s'habiller. Je récupérais mon costume dans la chambre de ma mère et ouvrit avec la plus grande délicatesse la house. Je retirais mon polo et mon jogging et mis la chemise couleur crème avec le pantalon, et galérais pour mettre le nœud papillon. J'enfilais le gilet sans manche et terminais par la veste. Je rejoignis ma famille déjà prête en bas. Tom, Charlotte, Grace et Benjamin étaient déjà partit pour l'église.

- Alors ? Demandai-je en regardant ma famille.

Ma mère vint vers moi pour refaire mon nœud papillon. Elle me mit les boutons de manchette.

- Tu as parfait mon chéri ! Léo, viens ! Il faut que je fasse une photo de vous deux !

Je restais dans l'escalier et mon frère se mit la marche en dessous de la mienne. Ma mère immortalisa la scène avant de poser à côté de moi. Elle avait vêtu en tailleur blanc, avec un petit chapeau sur la tête. Elle était très belle.

- Bon, je ne veux pas vous presser, mais Edward se marie dans moins de trente minutes.

- Bien sûr ! On y va.

Je mis les mocassins en cuir blanc et m'installais dans la voiture de mon beau-père. Il se mit au volant, Léo à côté de lui, ma mère derrière, avec moi. Mes mains commençaient à trembler imperceptiblement. Mais je fis mon possible pour le masquer. Je vais épouser la femme que j'aime depuis que j'ai 17 ans, je vais partir avec elle pendant 10 jours à Rio de Janeiro et tout ira bien !

La seule chose que personne n'avait prévu dans l'habitacle, c'est la brusque montée d'émotion que ma mère à eut.

- Maman, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Je la pris contre moi et la berçais lentement. Elle a eu la bonne idée au moins de mettre du maquillage résistant à l'eau.

- J'a… j'arrive pas à croire… que tu vas te… ma… marier ! C'est… J'arrive… pa…pas à accepter l'idée que… ben merde, mon fils ainé… il… m'échappe ! Il fonde déjà sa famille !

- Maman ! La seule chose que je pus faire, c'est la calmer contre moi.

- On y est ! Annonça mon beau-père. Je soufflai un grand coup, ma mère sortit un mouchoir en tissu pour s'essuyer les yeux, et je sortis de la voiture. Tout le monde ou presque était là. Les amies de fac de Bella, mes amis que j'avais connus à Seattle, Simon et sa femme, la famille de Bella que je ne connaissais pas encore, et mon père, adossé à un pilier de l'église.

- Tu es très beau, commenta Charlotte.

- Qu'est que fait Peter ici ? Je pouvais voir la rage dans les yeux de mon parrain.

- Je l'ai invité ! Il me dévisagea. Et je te prie de ne pas faire d'esclandre. C'est un jour heureux, et je ne veux pas voir les flics débarquer, d'accord ! Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- La mariée arrive ! Tout le monde dans l'église ! cria Emmett, l'oreille collé à son téléphone. Je pus voir Jasper avec son appareil photo. C'était lui le photographe officiel du mariage. Il terminait ses études aux beaux-arts, et, autant faire travailler la famille quand on le peut !

La foule entra lentement dans l'église, Benjamin me suivant comme mon ombre. Je le vis vérifier une nouvelle fois les poches de son costume avant de souffler de soulagement. Je confiais notre appareil photo à ma mère, pour qu'elle puisse immortaliser le moment. Les portes de l'église de fermèrent derrière Esmée.

**Bella POV**

- Dernière vérification, annonça Alice dans la voiture. Quelque chose de neuf, ta robe… Quelque chose d'ancien, ton collier, quelque chose de bleu, ta bague de fiançailles, et quelque chose de prêté, le bracelet de Rose. On peut y aller !

Je sortis de la voiture au bras de mon père. J'avais mis une veste par-dessus ma robe, qu'Alice s'empressa d'enlever. J'avais passé la matinée à me faire dorloter, et j'avais beaucoup aimé. Penser au maquillage m'avait fait oublier la cérémonie. Je stressais comme jamais, le calmant aux plantes que mon père m'avait donné ce matin pour me détendre ne faisait visiblement plus effet. Je caressais une nouvelle fois mon ventre, pensant que mon angoisse nuisait à notre enfant.

Je montais les marches de l'église lentement, Alice et Rose derrière moi. Je soufflais une dernière fois. Léo se joignit à mes sœurs.

- Tu es magnifique chérie, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je me retenus de pleurer. Encore. Foutue hormone de grossesse. Et je voulais te demander si tu étais contre que je suive ta grossesse ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais…

- Je n'ai rien contre ! A condition que tu ne cherches pas à savoir le sexe.

- Si tu veux. Derrière la porte en bois, les canons de Pachelbel résonnèrent, signifiant que nous devions entrer.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tiens moi, histoire que je ne me casse pas la figure dans l'église avec mes talons.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant face à mon destin. Je vis tous ses gens du coin de l'œil, sans leur prêter vraiment attention. Je les connaissais, mais je ne les vis pas. Je ne voyais qu'Edward, à côté du pasteur, Benjamin se tenant également à ses côtés. Jasper se mit au centre de l'allée et immortalisa le moment où je marchais avec mon père. Il disparut, et je pus à nouveau contempler mon futur mari. Il avait dompté sa chevelure, et il me regardait avec des yeux de pure adoration. Si je ne me retenais pas, je crois que j'aurais pleuré. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Tout se passerait comme je l'avais prévu depuis des mois. Je vis Angela se tenir de l'autre côté, attendant mon arrivé qui se faisait trop lente à mon gout. Que je fus enfin devant l'autel, Carlisle déposa symboliquement ma main dans celle d'Edward, me confiant à un autre homme pour le restant de mes jours.

- Nous voici donc réunis aujourd'hui dans cette église de Forks, pour unir cet homme et cette femme, sous le regard de leur famille, de leurs amis, et surtout, sous le regard de Dieu. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais. Edward et moi nous retournâmes au même moment. Personne n'osait bouger dans l'assemblé, et je pus voir Esmée et Maria au premier rang. Benjamin et Angela se mirent derrière nous, pour l'échange des consentements. Je tendis mon bouquet à ma meilleure amie, et Benjamin sortit les alliances.

- Edward Thomas Cullen, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan, à l'aimer et à l'honorer chaque jour de votre vie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux. Il prit l'alliance dans l'écrin, et retira lentement mon gant. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et l'amour que je vis à l'intérieur de ses prunelles me désarçonna Je ne pus pas couper ce contact visuel. Je ne voyais que lui, avec, en fond sonore, la voix du pasteur.

- Répétez après moi je vous prie. Par cet anneau, symbole de notre amour, je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Par cet anneau, symbole de notre amour, je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Il passa la bague autour de mon doigt. Je respirais un grand coup.

- Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Edward Thomas Cullen, à l'aimer et à l'honorer chaque jour de notre vie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux. Je pris le dernier anneau de l'écrin. Le pasteur me demanda de répéter la même phrase qu'Edward. Par cet anneau, symbole de notre amour, je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je fis passer, avec un peu de difficulté l'alliance.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Il se pencha sur mes lèvres tendrement. Mon premier baiser en tant que Madame Cullen. Ca fait tout drôle rien que d'y penser ! Il m'embrassa longuement, et je crus entendre par la même occasion les hurlements de joie dans l'église.

- Je ne crois pas encore t'avoir dit que tu étais magnifique, sublime, encore plus que d'habitude, Madame Cullen. Et je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir vu la robe avant. Ça aurait gâché la surprise de te voir comme si tu étais un ange descendu pour me voir. Il tenait vraiment à me faire pleurer aujourd'hui !

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'église se vider lentement, ne laissant à présent que les demoiselles et le garçon d'honneur, nos témoins et Jasper. Il fallut signer le registre, et il en photographia chaque instant. Il sortit pour continuer à prendre les photos. Je me sentais beaucoup plus légère depuis une vingtaine de minutes. C'est totalement inutile de stresser pour ça !

Edward prit mon bras, Léo se fit entourer de mes sœurs et nous les suivîmes jusqu'à la sortie de l'église.

Les cloches sonnèrent, annonçant une nouvelle union dans Forks. Les grains de riz et les pétales de fleurs s'abattirent sur nous. Edward, protecteur, se glissa devant moi pour me protéger des grains de riz qui me cuisait la peau en tombant sur moi. Quand la pluie s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde scandait : un baiser, un baiser, un baiser ! J'inclinais la tête vers lui, je faisais la même taille que lui aujourd'hui avec mes talons, et l'embrassais longuement une nouvelle fois. Il mit une main sur ma nuque pour que le baiser continue encore longtemps. J'eus la tête qui tourne dut au manque d'oxygène.

Les invités nous rejoignirent sur le parvis de l'église. Jasper plaça artistiquement les bouquets de fleurs offerts par tout le monde sur les marches de l'église, et fit placer tout le monde et immortalisa une autre scène. S'en suivit une longue série de photo, que nous lui avions demandé de faire, uniquement nous deux, puis avec les parents et beaux-parents, frères et sœurs, frères et sœurs avec conjoint, oncles et tantes, cousins cousines, amis du marié, amies de la mariée, famille du marié, de la mariée, les deux ensemble, les témoins… bref, une longue série de flashs dont mes yeux crépitent encore. Ce fut compliqué pour la famille d'Edward. Il demanda à faire deux photos de famille : une avec sa mère et Charlie, une autre avec son père et sa mère. Je pouvais comprendre l'envie de mon mari de pouvoir avoir pour une fois ses parents ensemble.

Une calèche se posta devant l'église, attendant que nous montions à l'intérieur. C'était la tradition de Forks, tout mariage ici devait se solder par un tour de la ville en calèche, pour que tout le monde connaisse la nouvelle union. Mes parents étaient passés par là. Edward me porta dans ses bras, comme la jeune mariée que j'étais. Jasper prit une nouvelle photo et nous partîmes, laissant notre famille rejoindre la salle des fêtes, et nous pour annoncer à toute la ville que j'étais devenue Isabella Cullen.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Donnez moi votre avis !

RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite du mariage et une partie du voyage de noces !

Bisous !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Voilà la suite du mariage tant attendu !

twilight0507 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Voila la suite ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : C'est vrai que Maria aurait dut faire l'armée ! Lol. Léo amoureux… Réponse plus tard ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me sentais comme une reine au bras de mon roi dans la petite ville. Nous faisions de grands signes de mains au passants qui nous répondaient, suivi du cortège de voiture qui klaxonnait, histoire que tout le monde nous remarque. Nous croisions certains élèves du lycée, qui hurlèrent la marche nuptiale dans la rue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de me blottir dans les bras de mon mari. Il remarqua mon tremblement contre son buste et retira sa veste pour me la mettre sur les épaules. Un tour en calèche en robe au mois de décembre, on se les caille !

- La veste gâche la beauté de la robe, mais ça serait bête que tu tombes malade pour le voyage de noces.

- Je peux connaitre la destination ? Essayai-je une nouvelle fois.

- A l'aéroport, dans quelques heures. Il embrassa le haut de mon crane et refis des signes de mains aux habitants de Forks. Notre carrosse s'arrêta devant la mairie. Elle était assez petite, tout le monde ne pouvait pas y entrer. Nous partîmes seulement avec les témoins, les demoiselles d'honneur et le garçon d'honneur, et Jasper, pour les photos. Le reste attendrait dehors.

Le maire nous reçut avec son écharpe. Nous nous assîmes sur deux chaises, côte à côte. De chaque côté, il y avait les témoins, et mes sœurs et Léo restaient derrière nous. Il nous redit les consentements du prêtre, nous fis répéter le 'oui' signifiant notre union jusqu'à nos vieux jours, et nous fis signer les papiers, devenant, aux yeux de l'Amérique madame Isabella Cullen.

En sortant, la famille nous relança du riz et autres confettis. Edward se fit une nouvelle fois protecteur et me reprit dans ses bras pour retourner vers la calèche, pour qu'elle nous dépose devant la salle de fêtes, où les festivités allaient enfin commencer. Il me tendit une nouvelle fois sa veste pour me tenir chaud. Ma mère ouvrit la salle pour que les invités s'y engouffrent dedans. Il était presque 18 heures. L'après-midi avait passé si vite ! Une heure pour la cérémonie, une heure pour les photos, trois quart d'heure pour le premier tour en calèche, trois quart d'heure également pour le mariage civil, et la fin de la balade avait duré 15 minutes.

Je descendis au bras de mon mari et nous allâmes jusqu'au buffet apéritif organisé et tenu par Emmett et Benjamin. Jasper était toujours avec son appareil photo, prenant la plupart des invités pour que nous ayons un souvenir. Edward me tendit un cocktail sans alcool.

- A nous !

- A nous ! Répondis-je en faisant tinter son verre avec le mien.

**Edward POV**

Heureux. C'est le seul mot convenant à mon état. J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres, ma femme également. Je ne me laissais pas de regarder sa main, où, à travers son gant, je pouvais voir son alliance. Je regardais la mienne, jouant avec les reflets que la lumière provoquait sur l'anneau. L'alliance était un peu petite, mais je ne comptais jamais l'enlever (sauf pour ne pas l'abimer).

Tous les invités vinrent nous féliciter, à tour de rôle, en souriant. Simon et sa femme restèrent finalement pour le repas. C'était le seul collègue du lycée que j'avais invité. Bella me présenta des amies qu'elle avait rencontrées durant les deux années en fac. Je lui présentais les miens, bien qu'il n'en ait pas des masses. Elle retrouva également Jacob et Leah, qui avaient fait spécialement le voyage !

Elle porta sa filleule contre elle, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver qu'elle avait tout pour être une bonne mère. J'attendais avec impatience le mois de juin pour pouvoir tenir notre descendance dans mes bras.

J'abandonnais ma chérie durant une dizaine de minutes, histoire de me vider la vessie avant d'exploser. En me lavant les mains, je croisais ma mère.

- C'était un très beau mariage.

- Merci.

- Fais voir ! Elle attrapa ma main et regarda le bijou qui se situait dessus.

- Attends. Je forçais un peu pour la retirer, histoire de me laver les mains. Elle regarda la bague durant de longues minutes, et regarda la gravure à l'intérieur. Nous avions décidé de faire graver une courte phrase, juste quelques mots, dans l'alliance de l'autre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle ne le savait pas non plus. Elle me rendit mon bien et j'essayais de lire les petites lettres.

_Je t'appartiendrais toujours._

Je remis mon alliance et retournais dans la salle. J'attrapais deux chaises pour Bella et moi, je la voyais qui commençaient à fatiguer. Elle me remercia du regard en s'asseyant. Le défilé des invités continua durant une bonne heure. Le dernier à se présenter devant nous était mon père.

- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait Tom ! Fut ces premiers mots.

- Oui c'est vrai, la cérémonie était magnifique. Merci pour le bouquet que tu nous as offert, rayai-je.

- Excuse-moi. Vous êtes très belle Bella. Et la cérémonie était magique. Le moment de l'échange des consentements était mon préféré.

- Merci Monsieur Monsen. Mon père avait gardé le deuxième nom que l'état nous avait attribué.

- Et j'ai invité Tom car c'est mon oncle doublé de mon parrain ! Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Ben, je me serais un peu mieux planqué ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a juré de me casser la tronche.

- J'ai parlé à Tom. Il ne fera pas d'esclandre aujourd'hui. Et vous n'êtes pas à coté ce soir. Mais ne tente pas trop ta chance, s'il te plait. Il acquiesça et un hurlement nous fit sursauter. Alice.

- BELLA N'A PAS LANCE SON BOUQUET ! Elle haussa les sourcils et je la vis fermer les yeux.

- Un problème ? Murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Emmett veut demander Rose en mariage. Jasper aussi. Ils m'ont tous les deux demandé de lancer mon bouquet à leur compagne. Je fais quoi moi ?

- Tu laisses le hasard désigner.

Emmett tira une table au milieu de la salle. Toutes les filles se réunirent derrière celle-ci. Je grimpais sur la table et aidais Bella à faire de même. Elle retira ses chaussures, pour plus de sureté. Je glissais mon bras dans son dos, histoire d'éviter la chute du siècle. Je mis une main sur ces yeux, pour ne pas qu'elle triche, et le bouquet décolla. Je me retournais et je vis… Angela récupérer le bouquet. Bella regarda ses beaux-frères en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle était désolée. Angela bondit dans les bras d'Eric, qui berçait tant bien que mal Cindy pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Je sautais à terre et aidais Bella à redescendre.

- J'adore tes chaussures à talons ! Dis-je en les lui tendant.

- Profite-en, je ne suis pas prête d'en remettre d'aussi vertigineux !

- Dommage. J'adore les femmes portant des talons hauts.

- OYE OYE BRAVE GENS ! LE REPAS VA ETRE SERVI DANS QUELQUES MINUTES ! Cria Emmett en se tenant le ventre. Visiblement, monsieur est (comme toujours) affamé.

Je repris le bras de ma femme pour nous installer à notre place. Je tirais sa chaise avant de m'installer à ses côtés. J'avais Benjamin comme voisin, suivi de ma cousine. Bella avait Angela et Alice. Nos parents étaient face à nous, et les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur étaient sur le reste de la table centrale. Après, de chaque côté, il y avait la famille et les amis.

Les serveurs s'activaient en nous servant en premier. Nous attendîmes que la dernière assiette soit posée avant de commencer. Ma mère me rendit mon appareil photo et je contemplais les photos qu'elle avait faites de la cérémonie. Je ne rappelais pas avoir cet air si sérieux.

Le ballet des serveurs recommença, et je vis une bonne partie de notre table se lever en même temps. Bizarre. Benjamin attrapa un micro.

- Bonjour à tous ! Nous avons prévu plusieurs animations entre les plats, pour vous faire patienter, et vous permettre de découvrir Ed et Bella un peu plus. Au choix, on peut vous montrer des photos et vidéo de l'enterrement de vie de célibataire fait la semaine dernière, ou alors un petit résumé de leur histoire.

- L'enterrement ! Cria Tom, avant de se faire frapper par ma tante. Evidemment, le mal était fait, tout le monde demandait à voir la soirée désastreuse. Bella se blottit contre moi, et je devais faire face à l'humiliation.

La première vidéo fut la femme de l'aire de repos m'administrant une baffe magistrale. Bella éclata de rire avant d'embrasser ma joue. Je pus voir ma mère scandaliser. S'en suivit des photos de moi cherchant les fringues caché par mes amis. Ce fut au tour de Bella et je vis plusieurs garçons écrire leur numéro de portable sur ces bras. La jalousie me piqua au vif, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Les serveurs commençaient à amener les plats chauds, mais personne ne mangeait.

Une autre vidéo de moi apparut à l'écran. Cella où je suis avec mon djembé réclamant de l'argent.

- Tu es ridicule mon amour. Murmura Bella au creux de mon oreille.

- Le ridicule ne tue pas.

Après, ce fut au tour de Bella d'être ridicule, car elle dansait avec un lampadaire. Les invités rigolèrent et je priais pour qu'il ne montre pas la vidéo du club de strip-tease. Mais ils ont eu la décence de ne pas le faire. Ils montrèrent juste une photo dégoutante de moi, la bouche rempli de flambi, avec du caramel plein les joues, pour essayer de battre Emmett à son jeu stupide.

- On a demandé à Edward d'écrire un poème pour Bella… et le voilà ! Benjamin le sortit de la poche de son jean. C'est pas du grand art, il n'y a pas de rimes, et c'est assez court. Mais, on va le déclamer à Bella.

- Pour ma défense, si le poème ne veut rien dire, c'est que je l'ai écrit à minuit, avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, sur le capot d'une voiture orange citrouille que les garçons m'ont obligés à chercher dans toute la ville. Les invités rigolèrent et Emmett prit le micro pour commencer.

_Bella, depuis que je te connais, tu as changé ma vie._

_Je croyais qu'elle avait un sens, mais c'était avant de te connaitre._

_Je ne croyais pas qu'un amour aussi fort pouvait exister, et surtout, que je puisse le ressentir._

_Tu es entré dans mon cœur, et tu n'es pas prête d'en sortir._

_A 17 ans, je croyais tout connaitre de toi._

_Mais c'est faux, car tu te découvres tous les jours à moi._

_Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je veux te garder prêt de moi._

_Car sans toi, la vie n'a aucun sens._

Je me retournais vers Bella qui pleurait maintenant.

- C'était magnifique ! Elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser longuement. Ses larmes coulait sur mes joues, et je pus constater avec bonheur que ces sœurs avaient prévu le coup en lui mettant du maquillage exprès.

Elle eut du mal à manger après cela. Je ne pensais pas que ces simples vers pouvaient la faire pleurer. C'est peut être les hormones de grossesse qui la rendent aussi émotive. Nous terminâmes notre plat principal et nos amis repassèrent un autre diaporama de photo de nous étant jeune, commençant par des photos de Bella bébé, que je n'avais jamais vu. Des photos de moi suivirent, et je me retournais vers ma mère qui avait donné la photo de moi la plus ridicule possible. J'étais dans les bras de Tom, j'avais les yeux grands ouverts, et la bouche en cœur. Elle rigola et je ne pus m'empêcher de me cacher. Passa ensuite des photos de nous a tous âge, jusqu'à 17 ans. Et une ribambelle de photo de nous deux en train de nous embrasser suivirent, que nous dûmes commenter pour faire plaisir à nos amis. Ce fut la dernière photo qui m'étonna. Il faisait nuit, Bella était à califourchon sur moi qui était assis. J'avais le menton sur son buste et nous nous regardions, moi en levant les yeux.

- C'est quoi cette photo ? Demandai-je.

- Tu te rappelles pas ? Le week-end camping sur la plage de La Push il y a deux ans.

- Ah oui ! Mais qui a pris la photo ? Car j'en ai aucun souvenir…

- Peut-être Angela. Je regardais discrètement ma montre. Il était 21 heures. Nous devrons nous éclipser dans une heure trente, sous peine de rater notre avion. Nous remerciâmes nos amis chaleureusement. Le traiteur amena la pièce montée et les flutes à champagne. Nous nous levâmes et allâmes dire quelques mots pour nos amis et famille. Je dus commencer, Bella étant trop timide.

- Bonjour à tous ! Nous avons eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer tous séparément après la cérémonie. On va se répéter mais merci d'être venu aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir assister à ce moment de notre vie. On peut aussi grandement remercier nos familles, qui nous ont grandement aidés à organiser ce mariage, dans des délais assez court. Je lui tendis le micro. Elle voulait annoncer la grossesse à tout le monde ce soir. C'est plus rapide que d'appeler tout le monde !

- Nous avions déjà prévenu certaines personnes de notre mariage, mais, initialement, il aurait dut se dérouler en mars. Vous vous demandez pourquoi nous avons avancé la date. Pour la simple et bonne raison que… Elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table. Je me glissais derrière elle et mit mes deux mains sur son ventre, que la robe dissimulait complètement. Bella posa ses mains sur les miennes, et des murmures de compréhension ainsi que des applaudissements régnèrent dans la salle.

- Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je suis enceinte ! De trois mois et une semaine exactement. Et, on tenait vraiment à se marier avant la naissance du bébé. Et l'argent que vous nous avez donné et qui se trouve dans la boite, que Bella montra du doigt, n'ira pas dans notre compte en banque mais on prévoit de le mettre sur un compte pour le bébé. Bon, vu que je vois Emmett saliver depuis au moins 15 minutes qu'on blablate devant la pièce montée, allez-vous servir !

Rosalie frappa Emmett du poing, mais celui-ci courrait déjà jusqu'au buffet pour se servir. Bella et moi donnions les coupes de champagne. Tout le monde nous félicita pour notre petit bout que se trouvait encore dans le ventre de sa maman. Symboliquement, Je pris une coupe de champagne, Bella, une coupe de jus de fruits, que nous bûmes bras dessus bras dessous. Avant d'ouvrir la soirée avec la 1ere danse.

- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Je mis une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche, et la musique démarra. J'évitais de penser à mes pieds, ne regardant que la déesse qui se trouvait dans mes bras. Elle était rayonnante. Et elle était mienne.

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je ne lui marchais pas dessus. Ensuite, je vis danser une bonne partie de ma famille, commençant par ma mère, puis Esmée, puis mes deux belles-sœurs, ma tante, ma cousine… bref, tout le monde.

Les choses s'accélérèrent d'un seul coup. On prit une chaise où on installa Bella de force. Elle tendit la jambe et je pus voir sa jarretière blanche avec un petit nœud rose dessus. Je compris ce que j'avais à faire en m'installant à genoux face à elle et en attrapant le bout de tissus avec les dents. J'avais de l'entrainement pour ça. Je pris Je le récupérais et le rendis son bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Les filles enlevèrent Bella pour l'entrainer dans les toilettes, histoire qu'elle se change. J'en profitais pour faire de même. Nous saluâmes nos invités une dernière fois avant de récupérer ma Volvo, maintenant orné de fleurs et de rubans, avec écrit 'Just married' derrière. Notre assemblé resta dehors, nous faisant de grands signes de mains, pendant que je conduisais en direction de la gare de Port Angeles.

De là-bas, nous prîmes le dernier train en direction de l'aéroport de Seattle. Bella s'allongea sur mes genoux et s'endormit, histoire de tenir le coup avant la nuit de noces. Elle marmonnait un peu dans son sommeil, mais je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. Je la réveillais trois minutes avant l'entrée en gare, récupérais nos bagages et la conduisit dans l'aéroport. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci, juste des hommes d'affaires dans un des bars, attendant leur avion.

- Bon, maintenant, je peux connaitre la destination ? S'impatienta Bella.

- Dans ma poche arrière.

Elle tata un moment avant de trouver la pochette.

- Rio de Janeiro ? Sa bouche forma un O avant de se ressaisir et de me prendre contre elle. Je déposais nos bagages sur le tapis et tendis billets et passeports à l'hôtesse en face de nous.

- Mais ça a dut couter une fortune !

- Pas tellement. Je te rappelle qu'on a utilisé le budget vacances qu'on économisait depuis trois ans. Vu qu'on va rester ici cette année, c'était l'occasion de profiter un peu. Je pris sa main et l'entrainais dans le terminal numéro 7. Je m'assis sur un des sièges en plastique et elle prit place contre moi.

Sa respiration se calma et je la sentis s'endormir une nouvelle fois contre moi. La journée avait été longue, et je comprenais que, dans son état, elle dorme. Une hôtesse, nous voyant dans cette position, nous proposa de rejoindre directement l'appareil. Je récupérais les billets que Bella gardait dans sa main pour les lui tendre, et je portais ma douce jusqu'à nos sièges. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Je l'assis confortablement avant de prendre place à ces côtés, et je mis sa tête sur mes genoux, histoire qu'elle se repose.

Je fis de mon mieux pour l'attacher à son siège sans la réveiller. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ne penser à rien pendant le décollage, chose dont j'avais horreur dans un avion, ainsi que l'atterrissage. Je détachais ma femme quand le voyant s'éteignit et la remis sur mes genoux. Je décidais de piquer moi aussi un petit somme, avant l'arrivée à Rio. Nous avions pris l'avion à une heure du matin, et, avec décalage horaire, nous nous poserons là-bas à 22 heures. Ce fut une hôtesse qui nous secoua au moment de nous attacher pour l'atterrissage. Bella ne savait même pas où elle était !

Je fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois, et je sentis la main de Bella faire de petits cercles sur le dessus de la main. Je me concentrais la dessus jusqu'à ce que l'avion se pose. Ensuite, il fallut sortir de l'appareil et chercher où récupérer nos bagages. Les inscriptions en anglais sous les panneaux en portugais nous aidaient grandement. Je récupérais nos deux valises et rejoignis Bella qui attendait devant la file des taxis. Je lui tendis l'adresse de l'hôtel, pour ne pas faire de boulette et que le gars nous emmène à l'autre bout de la ville.

Je payais les 20 dollars demandé par le chauffeur et retrouvais mon épouse au comptoir, récupérant la clef de notre chambre et essayant de comprendre le gars face à nous, parlant anglais avec un fort accent portugais, rendant les choses difficiles.

Je l'entrainais dans l'ascenseur et, comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans un lieu clos avec elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tintement de cloche nous annonce notre arrivée. Je l'aidais à trouver la chambre 2569, autrement appelé suite nuptiale. Je posais les bagages devant la chambre avant de prendre ma femme dans mes bras. Elle éclata de rire et se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit gigantesque de la chambre. Il y avait un canapé en cuir avec plusieurs fauteuils, autour d'une petite table, pour le petit déjeuner je suppose. L'écran plat était situé face au lit, et deux autres portes devaient mener à la salle de bain et au dressing.

Je la déposais sur le matelas avant de retourner vers ma déesse que je compte épuiser cette nuit, une nouvelle fois. Je déposais les valises avant de me jeter sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Je retirais mes mocassins blancs pendant que nous échangions un baiser. Ses mains commencèrent à enlever la chemise bleue que j'avais mise avant de partir pour la gare. J'enlevais également mes chaussettes et cherchais la fermeture de la robe qu'Alice avait faite pour sa sœur. Je fis glisser les bretelles pendant qu'elle enlevait ma chemise et qu'elle s'attaquait à ma ceinture. J'avais un démon pour femme. Je l'obligeais à se relever pour retirer sa robe. Elle se retrouva uniquement avec un string blanc. Elle en profita pour retirer mon pantalon, nous retrouvant tous les deux presque nu. La fougue qui nous animait depuis quelques minutes se calma, et j'en profitais pour, lentement, retirer son sous-vêtement et le mien. Je caressais lentement son visage, et mon regard profita des courbes gracieuses de son corps. La grossesse la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Je me plongeais dans ses yeux avant de me plonger dans une autre partie de son anatomie, pour pouvoir consumer notre nouvelle union.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa durant notre acte, mais l'orgasme fut encore plus intense que d'habitude. Bella couinait quand je butais au fond d'elle, toujours lentement, profitant de notre première fois en étant monsieur et madame Cullen. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas venir au bout de deux coups de reins, comme lors de notre première fois. Je me sentais au bout de mes capacités, j'avais tout essayé pour me retenir. Je caressais le clitoris de ma femme, ce qui la fit venir, déclenchant mon propre orgasme. Elle tremblait dans mes bras comme jamais. Je m'écroulais à côté d'elle dégoulinant de sueur.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'était tellement bon ! C'est la première fois que je ressentais ça !

- Je ne t'avais jamais dit que j'étais un roi du sexe ! Elle éclata de rire contre mon épaule.

- Mouais, c'est ça ! Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Je roulais pour me mettre sur son ventre.

- Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé ! Maintenant, je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu le dises !

- Ouais, ben tu peux me faire l'amour autant de fois que tu veux, ça changeras rien !

- J'ai de l'énergie à revendre ma belle !

**Bella POV.**

**4 heures plus tard.**

- Oh oui ! Edward, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Marmonnai-je.

J'étais épuisé. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre d'orgasme que mon nouveau mari m'avait donné depuis un bon bout de temps. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dut le provoquer sur ce terrain-là.

- Ok, tu as gagné ! Il se releva d'entre mes jambes.

- Dis-le alors.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes un roi du sexe. Content ? Demandai-je.

- Très ! Mais laisse-moi te soulager une dernière fois.

Sa langue se glissa une nouvelle fois en moi, et il ne m'en fallut pas plus que, exténuer, je marmonne mon plaisir. Il m'entraina dans les draps, et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je m'endorme, suite à cette journée et nuit que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier !

Je me réveillais le lendemain seule dans mon lit. Je collais le drap contre ma poitrine, cherchant Edward. Il devait être dans la salle de bain. Je m'allongeai sur le matelas une nouvelle fois quand quelque chose d'humide caresse mon intimité.

YA UNE BESTIOLE DANS MON LIT ! En plus, elle a l'air énorme ! Mon pied droit frappa de toutes mes forces cette chose inconnue… Qui grogna et jura ?

La bestiole roula sur le sol. Je pris le drap que j'arrachais du lit, et m'avançais vers cette mystérieuse chose. Avant de réaliser mon erreur.

C'est un mauvais présage de frapper et d'éborgner son nouveau mari moins de 24 heures après la cérémonie, car celui-ci voulait vous faire un réveil tout en douceur. ?

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Pour celle qui suive l'amour en musique, je posterais la suite ce soir, vers 19 heures je pense !

Donnez-moi votre avis !

ROBisous ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous avez beaucoup aimés le coup de pied de Bella ! J'ai essayé de faire une fin drole, comme vous les aimez… A voir !

Laccro : C'est vrai que la grossesse la rend bizarre ! Et Edward n'a pas apprécié le coup de pied, enfin, c'est surtout son nez qui a reçut ! Voila la suite ! Bises, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

LuneBlanche : Ben là, tu vas rapidement voir que Bella déchante après avoir frappé son mari ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : C'est surtout le nez d'Edward qui va s'en souvenir ! lol. La demande D'emmett et Jasper… Arrive bientôt ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Pour le coup, il a bien retenu la leçon ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

brune59 : C'est pas grave ! Je me suis bien rattrapé ! Oui, Bella va se faire pardonner ! Et elle va vite comprendre que frapper son mari ne reste jamais sans conséquence ! lol. C'est impressionnant le nombre de personnes aimant la bestiole Edward ! Je vais faire un planning pour satisfaire tout le monde ! ^^ Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Oh mon chéri ça va ? Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui et l'aidais à se relever. Il se tenait le nez et l'œil. Il s'allongea à en travers du lit. J'attrapais ses deux mains pour contempler les dégâts que j'avais faits. Son nez saignait, il allait surement avoir une belle rougeur sur la pommette gauche, et j'avais probablement dut effleurer son œil, qui pleurait tout seul.

- Merci pour le coup de pied. C'est super agréable à 10 heures du matin.

- Bouge pas !

J'allais jusqu'aux valises qu'Edward avait amenés hier. J'ouvris la mienne, lançais tous les maillots de bains, nuisettes, et autres lingeries offertes par mes sœurs avant de trouver la trousse à pharmacie que mon père avait faite, au cas où. Je sortis également ma trousse à maquillage, trouvais du coton que je lui tendis. Il se le mit dans la narine gauche, calmant le saignement. Je revins vers le lit et l'aidais à se mettre sur un oreiller. Je passais de la pommade sur son joli visage que j'avais amoché.

Je lui tendis du collyre pour son œil et le laissais mettre les gouttes.

- Ca m'apprendra à vouloir te réveiller avec une gâterie ! Dit-il.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça va mieux ? Demandai-je en caressant sa nuque. Son œil était rouge, j'avais probablement dut le griffer avec un de mes ongles. Sa pommette était bien rouge aussi, et il retira délicatement le coton de son nez. Des gouttes carmin contrastaient avec le blanc pur du coton. Le sang ne sortait plus de son nez, mais il restait du sang sec au-dessus de la lèvre.

Il alla se nettoyer dans la salle de bain. J'en profitais pour ranger le capharnaüm crée il y a cinq minutes. Un téléphone vibra quelque part J'ouvris ma valise et remarquais que c'était le mien. J'avais totalement oublié de l'éteindre. Alice venait de m'envoyer un mail.

_Coucou les nouveaux mariés ! On voulait juste avoir de vos nouvelles, papa s'inquiète (encore) pour toi et le bébé. Réponds vite, maman veut l'enfermer dans la cave._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et lui répondit rapidement.

_Nous allons très bien. On vient juste de se réveiller. Il fait grand soleil dehors. Le bébé va bien, je n'ai pas eu de nausées en me réveillant, et le vol ne m'a pas mise à l'envers. Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. Bon, maintenant, on coupe les portables ! Je le rallumerais ce soir pour voir si je n'ai pas d'autres messages. Bisous ! Madame Cullen =)_

- C'est qui ? demanda Edward en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillées et une serviette autour des reins.

- Alice. Papa s'inquiète pour le bébé. Tu sais que tu es très beau uniquement vêtu d'une serviette… Je me rapprochais de lui, me voulant féline. Je posais ma main sur le nœud. A ma grande surprise, il se recula.

- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je te fasse l'amour après m'avoir amoché.

- Edward, on est en voyage de noces ! Tu ne peux pas me priver de sexe ! En plus, je suis enceinte, j'ai les hormones en folie. Allez s'il te plait ! Je crus qu'il allait dire oui. Mais il se rapprocha de mon oreille.

- Même pas en rêve. Qui sait quelle autre partie de moi tu pourrais toucher. Jusqu'à ce que je me remettre de ton magistral coup de pied, ça sera grève de sexe… J'étais tellement abasourdi que je ne pus pas répondre. Edward le remarqua.

- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche. Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Il ne va pas tenir sa grève de sexe bien longtemps. Parole de Swan ! Enfin, parole de Cullen maintenant !

**Edward POV**

J'attrapais un caleçon dans ma valise, un tee-shirt et un bermuda blanc. Je cherchais la télécommande de la télé dans les tiroirs de la commode et m'amusais à zapper, jusqu'à trouver au moins une chaine info en anglais. Chose extrêmement difficile.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain et je pus voir qu'elle était vexée. Je savais que je ne maintiendrais pas cette grève longtemps, juste le temps de voir les atouts qu'elle a dans sa main. Et Dieu sait qu'elle en a beaucoup ! Elle se cala dans mes bras, sur le lit.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je.

- J'sais pas. J'ai envie de me reposer, on pourra visiter des choses demain.

- Plage ? Proposai-je. Son sourire s'étira.

- Excellente idée chéri ! On se cherchera à manger sur place, il doit y avoir des restaurants sympas.

- On verra. Va te préparer.

Elle attrapa une jupe et un top. Je pris un petit sac et mis nos maillots de bain, des livres, des serviettes et de la crème solaire. Il était déjà 11 heures, et le soleil tapait fort. Nous nous arrangeâmes à la réception pour acheter un plan de la ville. Nous n'étions pas très loin de la plage, moins de 15 petites minutes de marche qui nous ferait du bien. En arrivant là-bas, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Nous choisîmes de trouver d'abord un restaurant avant de glander une bonne partie de la journée.

Bella choisit un petit restaurant de fruits de mers, dont la plupart des tables étaient déjà prises. Le serveur, voyant la moue attristé de ma femme, nous dégota une table en moins de trente secondes. Je pris moules frites, et Bella, assortiment de fruits de mers. Elle avait des gouts bizarres en ce moment.

Le temps que nos plats arrivent, je pris l'appareil photo dans le sac et lui montrais les photos de la veille. A chaque fois que je la contemplais dans cette robe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver toujours aussi belle. Je trouvais également les photos de notre première danse, que ma mère avait dut prendre. Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui était autour de nous. Comme maintenant.

Le serveur nous apporta les plats. L'odeur du plat, absolument indescriptible, de Bella me dégouta un peu.

- Mmh, ça sent super bon !

- Ouais, pour une femme enceinte.

Je pris ma fourchette et attrapais une fritte. Bella s'amusait à décortiquer ses fruits de mers. Elle me piqua de mes légumes et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son air de petite fille prise sur le fait. Par amour, je concédais à sa demande et avalais une huitre, qui me resta sur l'estomac.

En dessert, Bella et moi commandâmes la même chose : fondant au chocolat avec une boule de glace à la vanille. Le temps que le serveur arrive, ma nouvelle épouse me montra les atouts qu'elle avait en main.

Je sentis un pied nu remonter le long de ma jambe. Je décidais de ne pas riposter et d'attendre. Je me disais qu'elle s'arrêterait probablement à mon genou. Sauf qu'elle remonta vers ma cuisse.

- Bella ! Dis-je, les yeux exorbités. Plusieurs clients se retournèrent sur nous.

- Oui ? J'attendis que les voyeurs se retournent. Bella n'avait pas stoppé son pied.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demandai-je.

- Au même jeu que toi ! Si c'est grève de sexe, j'ai le droit de riposter.

- Bella tu… son pied venait d'atteindre mon bas-ventre. Tu sais très bien que je te faisais marcher ! On va rentrer à l'hôtel ce soir, et on fera l'amour comme des dingues !

- Ah oui, tu me faisais marcher ? Dis-t-elle, continuant de s'amuser avec son pied sur la petite bosse qu'elle venait de créer.

- Chérie, la seule fois où j'ai essayé de te faire une grève de ce genre-là, rappelle-toi combien de temps ça a duré.

- Euh… 20 minutes ? Non ?

- 15. Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais tenir durant tout le voyage de noces ?

- On ne sait jamais…

- Maintenant, aurai-tu l'amabilité de retirer ton pied ? Proposai-je.

- Oh oui, excuse-moi !

Son pied retourna dans sa chaussure, et je pus enfin me détendre et essayer de réduire la petite bosse qui s'était logé. On nous apporta notre dessert, et ma cuillère fondit sur le gâteau, absolument délicieux.

- C'est vrai que tu aimes que les femmes mettent des talons hauts ? Sa question me surprit.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu as dit ça hier. Alors ?

- Oui, j'aime que les femmes mettent des talons. Pourquoi ?

- Je mets jamais de talons. Son regard se baissa vers son assiette de fondant. Je glissais ma main sous son visage.

- Bébé, je disais juste ça comme ça ! Je ne vais pas partir uniquement car tu mets peu de chaussures à talons. Toi tu aimes que les hommes aient de la barbe, et j'en aie pas.

- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je suis stupide.

- Mais non. Tes doutes font ton charme. Je tendis le coup pour réclamer un baiser qu'elle m'offrit. Je perdis la tête quand sa langue caressa la mienne, douce et chaude. Elle glissa sa main derrière ma nuque pour ne pas que nous nous séparions.

- Edward ?

- Mmh ? Demandai-je, ayant encore le gout de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur ma bouche.

- Tu vas finir ton fondant et ta glace ?

* * *

L'après-midi fut vraiment un après-midi de glandage. Quand nous avons trouvés un carré de sable libre, nous avons posés les serviettes et nous n'en avons plus bougé. Nous sommes arrivés vers 14 heures ici. Après avoir déniché un parasol vers les moniteurs, je cachais le sublime corps de ma femme à l'aide d'une serviette, pour qu'elle mette son bikini. Elle fit de même pour moi et la détente pus enfin commencer.

Je me calais contre le sac pour me faire un 'transat' et continuer de lire mon bouquin tranquillement. Bella lisait des numéros de Vogue, que ses sœurs avaient mis dans sa valise. Vers 15 heures, un vendeur de glace passa sur toute la plage, et nous commandâmes une glace chocolat pour moi, et pour elle, une glace à la vanille, avec un peu de chocolat et des amandes par-dessus. C'est notre péché mignon la glace. Et elle fait partie de notre histoire. Il me fallut cinq minutes pour retrouver mon portefeuille dans le sac. Bella se fit coquine, léchant sa glace en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en me faisant des clins d'œil. C'est mal de vouloir se réincarner en dessert glacé ?

A 16 heures, je pus enfin caresser sa peau de pêche pour lui étaler généreusement de la crème solaire partout. Elle fit de même pour moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier quand ses doigts fins caressèrent mes pectoraux et abdominaux. Nous retirâmes nos alliances, histoire que l'eau de mers ne le abiment pas. Elle regarda la gravure que j'avais choisie pour elle.

_Je ne crois pas aux âmes sœurs. Mais ça, c'était avant toi._

Ces quelques mots suffirent à l'émouvoir et à me serrer contre elle. Elle prit ma main et m'entraina vers la mer. L'eau était glaciale et fit pousser un hurlement à Bella. Moi, j'y étais habitué. Nous fîmes une bataille d'eau, qui, visiblement, ne fit pas plaisirs aux autres vacanciers qui nous parlèrent en portugais. Enfin, on supposait que c'était du portugais !

Je dus me retenir de sauter sur ma femme quand elle s'agrippa à moi, car elle n'avait plus pied. Elle aurait ma mort à trop vouloir me tenter, à coup sûr ! Après une heure de baignade qui nous épuisa, nous retournâmes sur la plage pour nous sécher. C'est vrai qu'une fois sorti, on se les caille ! Bella remit sa jupe et son top par-dessus son maillot, je fis de même, et nous repartîmes vers l'hôtel main dans la main. Il fallut ressortir le plan de la ville, car nous avons toujours un sens inné de l'orientation ! Au lieu d'arriver en 15 minutes dans notre chambre, il nous en fallut le double, ce qui attisa encore plus les flammes de désirs qui me consumaient en voyant son corps de déesse.

Nous ne perdîmes pas de temps et allâmes jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Mais nous fumes arrêtés par le réceptionniste.

- Mousieur et Madame Coulen ! Mousieur et Madame Coulen ! Il nous fallut un temps avant de réagir. J'allais vers le comptoir, Bella sur mes talons.

- Tenez ! Pour votre nouvelle ounion ! Il nous tendit une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. Et voilà aussi vos pass. Pour la piscine et le jacouuzi de l'hôtel !

- Merci ! Bella récupéra les badges et une des coupes, et nous rejoignîmes une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur, qui arriva rapidement à notre étage. Elle fouilla mes poches arrière pour trouver la carte de la chambre avant de l'insérer dans le lecteur. Elle attrapa le col de mon tee-shirt pour m'attirer à elle et elle referma la porte avec son talon. Elle m'entraina jusqu'au lit, et j'eus à peine le temps de poser la bouteille et les coupes au sol sans les casser avant qu'elle ne retire déjà mon tee-shirt et baisse mon bermuda, attrapant le maillot de bain pour le baisser jusqu'au genou.

Elle me fit écarter les jambes pour qu'elle puisse se loger entre elles. Et s'approcha beaucoup trop de ma verge.

- J'ai envie d'une glace… sa langue lécha 'ma glace', passant en dernier sur le gland.

- Attention, il ne faut pas la mordre.

- J'y compte bien.

Depuis bientôt cinq ans, je ne suis toujours pas habitué aux gâteries. Je pousse des petits gémissements et des cris, comme un ado en rut. J'ai également les yeux exorbités, je tremble tout ce que je peux… Je ne vais pas me décrire ?

- Bella… Retire-toi ! Soufflai-je. Elle accéda à ma demande et revint m'embrasser, quand une idée me vint à l'esprit.

- Bébé, déshabille toi et allonge toi ! Elle me regarda, interloqué, avant de baisser la fermeture de sa jupe.

J'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain déboucher la bouteille offerte par l'hôtel. J'attrapais les coupes pour verser le précieux liquide à l'intérieur. Je rejoignis ma douce allongée nue sur le lit. Je pris une des serviettes de bain et lui demandais de se relever. Je lui donnais sa coupe, mis la serviette sur le lit, et je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris mon intention. Nous trinquâmes à notre mariage, elle posa la coupe sur la commode et s'allongea sur mon installation. Je bus la mienne d'un coup et regardais ses courbes nue, que je connaissais du bout des doigts et de la langue. Elle prit sa coupe qu'elle renversa sur son buste. Elle frissonna sous l'effet du froid, et me fis de la place entre ses jambes pour que lèche le liquide pétillant.

J'attendis que le liquide se faufile entre ses monts neigeux pour le récupérer du bout de la langue. Le champagne, pétillant finement, mélangé à la douceur et la saveur de sa peau, était le cocktail le plus délicieux au monde. Je pris ma coupe que je remplis à ras-bord et versais une partie sur son sein droit, créant une petite cascade grâce à son téton. Je mis ma bouche en dessous et récoltais tout. J'allais vers son sein gauche et refis la même expérience. Bella, sous moi, riait et gémissait. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimé ce jeu.

Je fis toute les zones érogènes de son corps après le buste et les seins. Je versais le campagne dans son nombril, sur ses jambes, puis sur son dos. J'essayais même sur ses fesses et la pliure de ses genoux ! Je pris la bouteille et versais le champagne. Qui ne coula pas.

- Oh merde, a plu !

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de te siffler une bouteille d'un litre de champagne !

- Alcoolisé à… 12 %, ce n'est rien. Et tu devrais être contente !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand j'ai de l'alcool dans le sang, je deviens tout fou ! Surtout devant le corps de ma femme !

A 21 heures, nous appelâmes le room service (compris avec le prix de la chambre) pour diner, étant fatigué et pas en état de sortir. Nous venions de nous amuser durant quatre heures, faisant l'amour sur presque tous les meubles de la chambre : le canapé en cuir, le siège en cuir, la table basse, le rebord de la baignoire, la baignoire elle-même, la commode… Nous avions un peu fouillé les vêtements préparés par mes belles-sœurs. Nous avions trouvés plein d'objets pour nous, ainsi que des nuisettes et des ensembles de lingerie utiles pour faire monter la pression d'un homme.

On frappa à la porte et m'empressais de mettre un peignoir pour ouvrir au serveur. Il déposa nos plats et récupéra la bouteille vide et les coupes, négligemment posé au pied du lit. Nous primes place sur le canapé pour manger, Bella ayant pris des frites avec du poulet, et moi, des légumes avec un steak. Nous devions reconnaitre que la collation était délicieuse, et surtout nécessaire pour que nous continuions à nous aimer encore une bonne partie de la soirée.

- Chéri ? Demanda Bella.

- Mmh ? Demandai-en en finissant mon verre de coca.

- Tu veux pas qu'on descende au jacuzzi ? J'ai des courbatures et ça pourrait me détendre.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Je m'inquiétais à présent.

- Non, mais disons que je ne suis plus aussi souple qu'avant, et que la dernière position m'a... rappelé que je n'étais plus aussi jeune ! Je pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Il va falloir que je fasse attention, ma femme vieilli, et, de nos jours, les petites jeunes sont de plus en plus adroites ! Je pourrais me laisser tenter…

- Oula crois-moi, je vais t'en faire passer l'envie !

Elle récupéra le bikini qu'elle avait envoyé valser tout à l'heure pour le mettre dans le lavabo, histoire de le nettoyer de l'eau de mer. Elle en prit un autre, un rose à fleur, qu'elle mit devant moi avant de remettre sa serviette autour d'elle. Je remis mon maillot et nous consultâmes le plan pour savoir où aller. La piscine et le jacuzzi étaient situés au dernier étage. Je pris le badge pour accéder à la pièce et la carte de la chambre. Bella retenait tant bien que mal l'ascenseur, et je m'y engouffrais avant d'appuyer sur le 10.

La pièce était uniquement composée de baie vitrée, permettant d'admirer la ville, de jour comme de nuit. Je passais le badge et le portillon s'ouvrit. Nous étions les seuls ici. Ma femme posa sa serviette sur un des bancs, et mis le bout du pied dans l'eau. Elle s'assit, de sorte à mettre ses jambes dans l'eau, avant de se glisser complètement à l'intérieur.

- Mmh, elle est délicieuse ! Viens ! Je posais ma serviette à côté de la sienne avant de me glisser à côté d'elle. C'est vrai qu'après ce sport intensif, ça fait du bien ! Nous restâmes vingt minutes côte à côte, comme des légumes, profitant simplement de cette pose pour nous reposer et admirer la ville encore animé !

Bella se glissa sur moi, échangeant un baiser plein de sensualité. J'étais perdu dans sa bouche quand je sentis ses mains attraper mon maillot.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je vis, par transparence, le maillot bleu glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles.

- On est seul, il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance, et j'ai repris des forces. Elle décala sa culotte. Tu veux bien ?

- Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruits !

- J'en suis capable !

- Tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois !

_Flashback._

_Seattle, il y a 3 ans._

_- T'en pense quoi ? Me demande-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cabine, pour me montrer une nouvelle jupe._

_- Elle te va bien, répondis-je automatiquement._

_Quatre heures que je fais les boutiques avec madame, car elle 'ne veut pas faire les soldes toute seule'._

_- Ça te saoule ? _

_- Ben, à la base, quand tu me sors du lit à 8 heures pour me dire 'on va faire les courses', je pensais plus à des achats de type alimentaire !_

_- Ecoute, il me reste un top et un pantacourt à essayer, et après, je te promets qu'on rentre et que tu peux terminer ton devoir sur…_

_- Les analyses microscopiques !_

_- Voilà !_

_Elle repartit dans la cabine avant de m'appeler._

_- Ed, la fermeture de la jupe est bloquée ! Tu peux venir m'aider ?_

_Je me levais et allais vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste vif en attrapant le col de ma chemise, m'étranglant presque. Elle referma la porte et m'embrassa dans le même temps. Je la repoussais le moins violement possible pour la prendre contre moi._

_- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?murmurai-je._

_- On va faire l'amour ici et maintenant !_

_- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?_

_- Non ! Je te rappelle que j'ai réalisé tous les fantasmes que tu as inscrits à l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Il reste un de mes fantasmes : faire l'amour dans un lieu insolite. En voilà un !_

_- Bella, toutes les cabines sont bondées ! On va se faire prendre !_

_- Non, crois-moi ! Elle retira sa jupe et alla vers mon pantalon. Que dire quand elle me regarde avec cet air-là ? _

_- Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruits ! _

_- J'en suis capable._

_Je la plaquais contre la paroi en plastique, ses jambes autour de mon bassin et ses mains derrière ma nuque. Je décalais son shorty, baissais mon boxer, et, d'un geste, la pénétrais jusqu'à la garde. Elle souffla fortement, et je commençais mes vas-et-viens endiablé dans son antre humide, histoire que notre affaire ne dure pas trop longtemps._

_- Ahhhhhh… Oh.. AH ! _

_Ces chuchotements se muèrent bientôt en faibles gémissements, puis en couinements plus en plus aigu. _

_- Bella, arrête ! Grognai-je. On va se faire prendre ! _

_Et pas loupé ! Quelques secondes plus tard…_

_- Mademoiselle ? demanda la voix forte d'un vigile._

_Je m'empressais de la lâcher et de remonter mon pantalon. Bella remonta également ses vêtements qui étaient au sol. Je fis comme si je voulais ouvrir la fermeture de sa jupe et elle ouvrit la porte._

_- Oh, bonjour monsieur ! Oui, tout va bien, je demandais juste à mon petit-ami de baisser la fermeture de la jupe, elle est coincée !_

_Mais personne ne fut dupe. Aucune cliente ne parlait dans les cabines et tout le monde nous regardais. Bella était décoiffée, rouge, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux noirs. Moi, j'étais rouge de honte._

_- Foutez le camp d'ici ! Vous avez moins d'une minute. _

_Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier pour décamper vite fait bien fait._

_Fin flashback._

- Ouais, bon… Dans la cabine, c'est à cause de moi qu'on s'est fait attraper. Mais le second essai à fac…

- On peut éviter d'en reparler ? Sinon, je te garantis que mon érection va rapidement se faire la malle !

Les mots atteignirent rapidement son cerveau et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'empaler sur moi, sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je commençais à pousser au plus profond d'elle, mais toujours lentement. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, je ne mettais jamais de coup brusque en elle, j'avais toujours peur de lui faire mal ou de blesser le bébé. Je pus voir du coin de l'œil que Bella regardait la ville, ce qui devait lui éviter de gémir. Elle ne réussit pas totalement, vers la fin, elle laissa sortir de ses lèvres closes quelques petits gémissements. Elle jouit en me mordant l'épaule. Je m'y étais fait à la sensation avec le temps. Elle desserra son emprise de mon cou avant de replacer comme il faut son bikini et de remonter mon maillot.

- Tu veux remonter dans la chambre ? J'ai bien envie de te voir et surtout de t'enlever l'ensemble de lingerie noir, avec les menottes.

- Edward ! Tu m'as épuisé ! Si tu veux vraiment recommencer, ça sera étoile de mer !

Bon, ben on va ronfler à l'auberge des culs tournés ce soir ! Serai-ce le début des humeurs de grossesse ? Va falloir te tenir à carreaux Cullen !

* * *

Edward commence à voir les humeurs de sa Bella !

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

Bisous ^^ Donnez-moi votre avis au passage =)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! La barre des 200 à été passé ! MERCI !

Laccro : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : On voit que tu as confiance en la gente masculine ! lol. C'est vrai que Carlisle gentil médecin trop inquiet pour sa fille est mieux que Carlisle, le maitre chanteur méchant ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

**25 Décembre**

- Tu n'as idée à quel point ça fait du bien ! Souffla ma femme en s'étirant.

- On aurait pas dû y aller. Surtout à pied ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es.

- Ca nous a fait du bien de marcher. Et je suis dans un meilleur état que la blonde face à nous avec ses talons de 20 cm. Tu te vois te taper 220 marches avec ce genre de talons ? Elle se remit sur le dos et je remontais son pantalon pour lui masser les pieds. Elle me remit de l'huile sur mes mains.

Pour Noel, Bella a tenu à ce que nous fassions quelque chose de spécial. Elle a choisi d'aller voir la Statue du Christ Rédempteur. Et elle a tenu à y aller à pied. Comme une sorte de pèlerinage. Sauf que maintenant, madame a mal partout, et je suis obligé de la masser. Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là !

- Tu veux aller au bal de ce soir ? Demandai-je. On n'est pas obligé, si tu ne te sens pas en forme.

- Non, ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Bella, tu es enceinte !

- Arrête de me le répéter ! Je le sais bien. Le bal commence à 21 heures. J'ai cinq heures pour me reposer. Je vais m'endormir, et tu me réveilleras à 20 heures, pour que je puisse me préparer. Et ensuite, on descendra en ville, comme tous les habitants, on mangera quelque chose, et on fera la fête, comme le veut la tradition ici.

- Si la chef a décidé comme ça. J'attrapais son autre pied et détendis celui-ci. Elle s'endormit sous la caresse. Je posais délicatement son pied sur le matelas et embrassais son front. J'allais me laver les mains, prit une couverture et la posais sur le buste nu de ma compagne. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et la regardais dormir, comme avant. Elle était si détendue. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, et je fis tout pour étouffer le bruit. Bella ne se rendit compte de rien. C'était un mail de ma mère, en réponse à celui que Bella lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

_Ça fait du bien d'avoir de vos nouvelles ! Les photos sont sublimes. Vous avez beau temps, comparé à chez nous. 10 centimètres de neige. J'espère que vous avez fait une prière là-haut. Vous avez visité beaucoup de choses sur place ? Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? Tu es tombé ? Et Bella, elle va bien ? Le bébé ne la fatigue pas trop ? Nous venons de partir de chez Esmée. On a passé le réveillon chez elle. Bill est tout fou, il a l'air d'adorer la neige. Vous arrivez à quelle heure le 29 ? A très vite, prenez soin de vous !_ Je pus voir, en dessous, une photo de notre chien, courant partout dans la neige, heureux comme un pape.

_Oui, nous allons bien. Pas un jour de pluie depuis notre arrivée. On s'est baladé dans la ville, on a visité deux-trois musées, mais la plupart du temps, on fait bronzette sur la plage. Je me suis cassé la figure dans la salle de bain, rien de dramatique. Oui, nous avons fait une prière là-bas. Pour notre famille, nos amis, et notre enfant. Bella va bien, mais elle est fatigué. Elle vient de s'endormir. Elle a voulu monter jusqu'au Christ à pied. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de descendre avec l'ascenseur. Elle est complètement kaput. Ce soir, il y a une grande fête dans toute la ville, on va y aller vers 21 heures. Notre avion atterrit à Seattle à 16 heures. Le temps de prendre le train, on sera à Forks à 18 heures. On passera prendre Bill. C'est vrai qu'il s'amuse beaucoup dans la neige ! _

_Ménage ta femme ! Elle porte un bébé, c'est pas rien ! J'ai invité toute la famille de Bella à diner le 29. Vous resterez manger, pour nous raconter votre voyage. A moins que vous ayez déjà quelque chose de prévu._

J'acceptais l'invitation à diner. Ça nous permettrait de revoir tout le monde en même temps. Je reçus après un mail de ma belle-famille me racontant presque la même chose : photos sublimes, comment va Bella ? Et le bébé ? Quand revient-on ?

A 19 heures 30, Bella s'agita et se réveilla. Son petit somme lui avait fait du bien, elle était d'attaque pour une nouvelle soirée ! Elle embarqua son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je pris moi-même mes affaires pour me préparer. Je choisis les vêtements de base. Chemise blanche avec un jean. Je mis les infos en continus en attendant que Bella finisse de se préparer.

Elle était sublime quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait choisi une robe blanche, près du corps, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, moulant son ventre à la perfection.

- Tu es magnifique bébé.

- Merci. C'est une robe d'Alice. Elle n'a pas dessiné la robe de mariée, mais presque tous les vêtements dans mon sac sont ses créations. Et tu vas être content, j'ai mis des talons. Mon regard descendit le long de ses magnifiques jambes et je vis les chaussures qu'elle avait mises pour le mariage. Je m'avançais vers elle et lui tendis mon bras, pour éviter qu'elle se casse la figure. Elle s'en saisit et nous sortîmes de la chambre.

Je déposais la clef de la chambre à la réception et nous allâmes jusqu'à une grande place de la ville, là où se déroulaient les festivités. Plusieurs hommes dans la rue reluquèrent ma femme, et je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Sur le bord de la place, il y avait une grande cabane pour la nourriture, et on trouvait plein de tables autour de la place. Il y avait pas mal de monde, et je conseillais à Bella d'aller réserver une table, je nous commanderais à manger sur place. Les serveurs allaient très vite, et se fut rapidement mon tour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en montrant un des menus.

- De la Feijoada. Me répondit-il. Haricots noirs, viande de bœuf séchée, saucisses, langue, oreilles et queue de cochon. Riz nature et farine de manioc. Typique et épicé ! Me répondit le gars, avec un anglais parfait. Bon ben, si c'est typique, on y va.

- Ca et vous avez quoi d'autre de moins fort ?

- Vatapá. Crevettes pilées et poisson cuits, lait de coco avec des morceaux de pain, accompagné de riz nature.

- Parfait ! Je vis les cuisiniers au pas de course derrière.

- Boisson ? Pour la Feijoada, c'est cachaça. Et pour l'autre plat ?

- De l'eau et du jus de fruits.

- 17 dollars 60. J'ouvris mon portefeuille et cherchais la monnaie. Je passais à coté et récupérais mes plats et mes boisons. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal la Feijoada !

Je posais tout sur notre table et prit mon plat. J'expliquais à ma chérie ce qu'il y avait dans son plat, et, d'après elle, c'était délicieux. Du bout de la fourchette, je goutais mon plat. Et je compris ce que voulait dire le gars en parlant d'épicé. J'avais la bouche en feu. J'attrapais mon verre de cachaça. Ce qui fut une grosse erreur. La chaleur m'envahit les veines. Il aurait pu me dire que c'était alcoolisé !

- C'est quoi la boisson que tu as choisi ?

- Ca…Cachaça. Un nom dans le genre !

- C'est de l'eau de vie de canne à sucre ! Tu savais pas ? Je fis non de la tête et pris une gorgée d'eau, qui soulagea un peu le brasier que j'avais dans la bouche.

J'essayais de retirer les piments de dessus mon plat. C'est pas demain la veille que je gouterais un plat 'typique'. Bella dévora le sien et me laissa gentiment sa bouteille d'eau, histoire que ma bouche ne brule pas.

La musique fit son apparition vers 22 heures 30. Je calais ma compagne contre moi et la fit osciller sur la musique. Je n'étais pas bon danseur, elle n'avait pas le sens de l'équilibre sur des talons… Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou et je pus sentir contre mes abdos son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. J'étais bien. J'étais serein. La musique changea de tempo et devint plus rapide. Nous choisîmes de laisser notre place aux autres. Quelqu'un nous avait volé notre chaise durant notre danse, nous dûmes en partager une pour deux. Je calais mes mains sur son ventre. Sur notre enfant.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda ma femme.

- A notre avenir. A notre bébé. Au fait qu'il aura une merveilleuse maman. Au fait qu'il va falloir lui trouver un prénom, faire sa chambre…

- Il aura un merveilleux papa. Ça, j'en suis persuadé. Je vais te former, tu verras. Elle caressa ma mâchoire avant de se pencher sur moi pour déposer un baiser léger comme l'air. Je lui attrapais le bras et l'entrainais dans une autre danse, sa tête posé sur mon cœur.

Nous restâmes à cette fête jusqu'à minuit et demi. Elle durait jusqu'au petit matin, mais nous étions assez fatigué. Bella récupéra la clef à la réception, et m'entraina à grande vitesse dans notre chambre.

- Assis-toi là ! Elle me poussa sur le siège en cuir et fila à la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard. Elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche, mais elle avait changé de dessous. Comment je le sais ? La robe moulante en dessine les contours.

- On m'a dit que tu n'avais pas aimé le lap-dance fait par Tanya… Si je t'en fais un, tu vas aimer ?

Elle m'embrassa avant de me tourner le dos. Elle était tellement belle et désirable que je dus me retenir de venir dans mon pantalon sans qu'elle me touche. Elle me faisait cent fois plus d'effet que Tanya.

* * *

**28 Décembre.**

- Mmh, on est bien là. J'ai pas envie de sortir du lit, murmura Bella au creux de mon oreille.

- On n'est pas obligé de bouger. Il pleut dehors. On peut rester sous la couette toute la journée.

- Idée tentante. Elle se servit de mes pectoraux comme coussin. Je refermais mes bras autour de son ventre.

- Ed ?

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est complètement con et stupide, mais… Tu peux me dire trois trucs que tu aimes chez moi ? Je sais, c'est très gamin, mais tu ne me l'a jamais dit. Je pris trois secondes de réflexion.

- Le gout de tes lèvres. La douceur de ta peau. Et ta personnalité.

- Ma personnalité ? Elle fit jouer ses sourcils.

- Ouais. Elle a plein de facettes différentes. Tu m'en as montré certaine, mais je veux toutes les connaitre.

- Et trois trucs que tu détestes.

- Là, ça va aller vite. Le fait que tu colles tes pieds froids contre mes mollets l'hiver. Le fait que, tous les matins, tu oublies de refermer le dentifrice. Et aussi le fait que tu jures quand tu te cogne à un endroit. Je l'entendis rire. Je peux te retourner la question ?

- Bien sûr. J'aime tes yeux verts. J'ai l'impression d'être passée au rayon x quand tu me regardes. J'aime aussi… ta mâchoire carrée. Et quand tu me serres dans tes bras, comme maintenant. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peux m'arriver. Que, même s'il y a un tremblement de terre, je serais en sécurité. Et ce dont j'ai horreur, c'est le fait que tu ne mettes jamais ton gant pour la douche sur le crochet, le fait que tu prennes toutes les couvertures quand on dort et aussi… le fait que tu ne me fasse plus l'amour comme avant.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis que je suis enceinte… Je te sens sur la réserve ! Je veux retrouver l'Edward brutal et chaud comme la braise ! Je veux retrouver l'Edward qui pouvait me faire l'amour à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit sans que je m'y attende. Je veux retrouver l'Edward à qui je demande grâce dès qu'il me touche. Attention, je dis pas que je veux plus de rapports mais… Quand on va rentrer à Forks demain, tu me ferras autant l'amour que maintenant ? Je soufflais pour prendre le temps de bien choisir mes mots.

- Bébé… Je ne te fais plus l'amour comme quand nous étions à Seattle car tu es enceinte et j'ai peur de te blesser et de blesser notre futur enfant. C'est pas que j'en aie pas envie, loin de là mais…

- T'inquiète, je comprends. Je croyais qu'avec mon ventre

- Bella, tu es très belle, n'en doute jamais ! Elle se redressa pour m'embrasser.

- Bon, je vais modifier le dernier défaut que je t'ai trouvé. Tu ronfles.

- QUOI ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Absolument pas ! Je pouvais voir son sourire rieur naitre sur ces lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la surplomber et de dévorer son cou.

- Je ronflerais moins si tu ne m'épuisais pas autant ! Elle attrapa mes cheveux pour que je relève mon visage et la regardais.

- C'est de ma faute maintenant ?

- Je pense que faire l'amour le matin, le soir et la nuit, oui, ça épuise ! Mais si tu veux que j'arrête de ronfler… Je me relevais mais elle m'arrêtai et attrapant mes poignets.

- Je pense supporter encore tes ronflements durant une nuit.

Nous commandâmes notre repas de midi au room service. Nous étions affamés, et les hamburgers frittes commandés ne firent pas long feu. Je proposais à Bella d'aller à la piscine de l'hôtel cet après-midi, histoire qu'elle ne me saute pas dessus une nouvelle fois. Nous prîmes serviettes de bain, livres et magasines et montâmes jusqu'à la piscine.

Tout l'hôtel avait visiblement eu la même idée que nous. Il y avait plein d'enfants dans l'eau, criant, se noyant les uns les autres, jouant au ballon ou faisant une bataille d'eau. Bella se trouva tant bien que mal un transat et sortit un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans une librairie, ces sœurs lui ayant mis uniquement des magazines de mode dans ces affaires.

J'allais dans le grand bassin, isolé des autres par une barrière. Il y avait peu de monde, juste deux-trois garçons plongeant pour s'impressionner. Le reste était de vrais nageurs. Je fis quelques étirements avant de plonger et de faire deux-trois longueurs d'échauffement. Juste en faisant ça, je repensais aux sélections. Il y a bien longtemps.

FLASHBACK.

3 ans et demi plus tôt, Forks.

_- Mange un peu Edward ! Encore ma mère et son refrain préféré._

_- Laisse-moi bon sang ! _

_Je balançais le bout de pain que je triturais dans ma main depuis cinq bonnes minutes et montais dans ma chambre. J'entendis ma mère demander à ma petite amie ce qui n'allait pas. Je claquais la porte de ma chambre avec mon pied et m'allongeai sur mon lit, main derrière me crane, et regardais le plafond, durant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit 'toc-toc' brise le silence apaisant._

_- Oui ? Demandai-je, en essayant d'être calme. Ma mère passa l'entrebâillement de la porte. Bon, ça veut dire que Bella a craché le morceau. Elle vint s'avoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit. Je me relevais et m'assis à côté d'elle._

_- Edward, qui t'a mis en tête que tu n'irais pas à la fac si tu ne fais pas parti des trois premiers cet après-midi ? Je baissais le regard sur le plancher, honteux._

_-Moi. La fac c'est cher, et je sais que le Wal-Mart, ça paye pas beaucoup. Je veux pas te ruiner pour étudier. Il en est hors de question. J'ai économisé, j'ai 1000 dollars de coté, mais ça va à peine payer le 1__er__ semestre. Si j'ai la bourse, c'est bon ! Sinon… elle m'attrapa le cou et m'obligea à la regarder._

_- Edward, quoi qu'il arrive, je te payerais la Fac ! Je préfère me saigner aux quatre veines pour que tu puisses étudier plutôt que de voir mon fils pointer au chômage ! _

_- Maman non ! C'est hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme avant, quand tu enchainais 4 boulots d'affilés._

_- Je ferais tout ce que je peux, mais tu iras à la Fac. Je demanderais de l'argent à ton père, je négocierais une augmentation, mais tu iras étudier. Ok ? _

_- Je crois que j'ai pas le choix ? _

_- Exactement ! Alors maintenant, tu manges ça ! Exécution ! Elle me tendit un sandwich et un yaourt._

_- Ok._

_A une heure trente, nous attendions le train pour aller à Seattle. Bella faisait des cercles sur ma main, pour me détendre. On va dire que ça marche à moitié. J'avais les yeux fermés et me concentrais sur le morceau de piano qui se jouait dans mes oreilles. Le train arriva à l'heure prévue et nous prîmes le métro sur deux stations, jusqu'au gymnase de la Faculté de Seattle. La famille des nageurs avaient les deux premiers rangs réservés pour eux. J'embrassais ma Bella une dernière fois et serrais ma mère dans mes bras, avant de partir pour les vestiaires me changer. Emmett était déjà prêt, pas stressé pour deux sous. Il se foutait de cette compétition, il était déjà accepté à New-York l'an prochain. _

_Nous trouvâmes la prof et elle nous fit faire plusieurs étirements. Elle nous avait fait bosser dur pour cette compet', jusqu'à 22 heures les week-ends parfois._

_- Vous vous trouvez ligne numéro 1. Je vous dis Merde les jeunes ! Elle nous serra la main et alla s'assoir. _

_- Mesdames mesdemoiselles et messiers bonjour ! Aujourd'hui se déroule les sélections pour noter équipe de natation, les requins enragés ! Les trois premiers pourront intégrer notre prestigieuse équipe, qui vient de remporter la coupe ! On entendit la joie des supporters. Tout de suite, les présentations. Ligne 1, Edward Cullen et Emmett Mccathery, du lycée de Forks ! Des acclamations résonnèrent dans le public. Nous nous inclinâmes devant eux. L'appel continua durant plusieurs minutes. Il y avait une autre équipe pour note lycée, d'une autre classe._

_- Premiers nageurs, sur le plongeon ! Je montais et jetais un regard bref à ma famille. Bella m'envoya un baiser et ma mère avait le pouce levé, confiante._

_- A vos marques… Prêt… La détonation du fusil me désarçonna, et je plongeai avec quelques secondes de retard par rapport aux autres. J'entrepris directement de rattraper mon retard. Je mis les bouchées double et frappais le mur avec force, histoire de gagner quelques centimètres par rapport aux autres. J'entendis brièvement le commentateur. Cullen, troisième_

_Je remis un fort coup de pied et repartis dans l'autre sens, pour un dernier aller-retour. Il ne fallait pas que je lâche, j'étais dans le trio de tête. Mes muscles me lâchaient peu à peu, mais il me restait encore une vingtaine de mètres avant qu'Emmett prenne le relai. Je touchais le mur avec difficulté et j'entendis Emmett plonger juste après. Je m'aidais de mes bras pour sortir du bassin. Emmett avait gagné une place. Nous étions seconds. Il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait._

_Il n'arriva pas à distancer le duo de Port Angeles. Mais à la limite, je m'en foutais d'être arrivé en second. Nous étions dans le trio de tête, c'est le plus important._

FIN FLASHBACK.

L'équipe de natation de Seattle est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs. S'il y a une chose qui me manque, c'est ça. Je porte encore leur maillot ! J'essayerais d'aller les voir un de ces jours. Je fis une dizaine de longueurs, sans m'arrêter. Je voyais le moyen bassin se vider peu à peu, le soleil revenant sur la ville. A 16 heures, il restait deux mémés. Je sortis de la piscine et Bella me lança ma serviette que j'attrapais au vol. Je m'essuyais vigoureusement les cheveux et le corps, avant de m'allonger à ces cotés sur le transat.

- Tu ne te baignes pas ? Demandai-je.

- Non.

- Encore peur ?

- Oui. Bref, net et précis. Depuis qu'elle s'était noyée (par ma faute) en natation, elle avait peur des piscines. La mer, elle pouvait, mais uniquement si elle a pied et que je suis avec elle. Les piscines, c'est même plus la peine de lui en parler.

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

- Non, ça va. Je suis bien là.

- On peut aller dans le jacuzzi si tu veux. Il n'y a personne. Cette idée la décida et elle ferma son livre pour le mettre dans son sac. Nous allâmes dans l'eau chaude relaxante, pour ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ce que les mamies, fatigués, récupèrent leur serviette et repartent dans l'hôtel. Bella se glissa sur moi, comme à chaque fois que nous étions venus ici, et je lui fis l'amour, guettant toujours la porte du coin de l'œil.

* * *

**29 Décembre.**

- Ici le commandent de bord. Nous venons d'atterrir sans souci sur la piste de Seattle. La température extérieure et de moins trois degrés. Veuillez attendre l'arrêt complet de l'avion pour récupérer vos bagages dans les filets. Attention aux chutes d'objet. Nous espérons que vous avez passez un agréable vol et peut être que nous nous retrouverons sur un autre vol d'American Airlines.

Je regardais Bella avec de gros yeux. Moins trois dehors ? On va rigoler ! Je suis en pantacourt et chemisette, et Bella en débardeur jupe. On avait pas prévu le… changement brutal de température en Rio et Seattle.

Je récupérais le sac de Bella et mon sac à dos. Je lui tendis ma veste peu épaisse, histoire qu'elle ne se congèle pas dans le hall de l'aéroport. J'allais récupérer nos affaires et nous courûmes jusqu'à la gare pour être au chaud et ne pas louper notre train. Les gens autour de nous dévisagèrent, ce qui était énervant à la longue. Nous ouvrîmes les bagages pour trouver des vêtements chauds. Je dégotais un jean et une chemise manche longue. Bella par contre, n'avait rien (ce sont ces sœurs qui ont fait son sac). Je lui prêtais une de mes chemises et nous allâmes dans les toilettes à tour de rôle nous changer. Pour les chaussures, je trouvais une paire de converses, et, par chance, Bella aussi.

J'allais nous acheter deux chocolats chaud pour nous réchauffer. La prochaine fois, on fera plus attention !

A Port Angeles, nous retrouvâmes ma voiture couverte de neige. Les fleurs avaient fanés, celle en papier crépon ressemblait à du papier mâché. Certaines guirlandes s'étaient envolés, d'autres résistaient tant bien que mal. Je mettais nos bagages dans le coffre pendant que Bella mettait le chauffage à fond dans la voiture pour ne pas mourir congelée. Je m'empressais de démarrer pour partir chez ma mère. La route glissante nous fit arriver en retard. Je trouvais une petite place sur la pelouse de mes parents, déjà bien occupé par les voitures. Nous courûmes à l'intérieur, où tout le monde nous attendait.

- BELLA ! Rosalie et Alice sautèrent sur leur sœur. Elle les réceptionna avec difficulté avant de leur rendre leur étreinte. Je pris ma mère contre moi, avant d'aller serrer la main de mon beau-père et de mon frère. Je fis de même pour mes beaux-parents. Carlisle posait plein de questions à ma femme, sur le déroulement de sa grossesse, si elle avait eu des vertiges, des nausées…

- Tenez ! Ma mère me fourra un sac dans les mains, et un autre dans celle de Bella.

- Maman ! On avait dit que notre cadeau de noël de votre part était la noce.

- C'est juste une ou deux bricoles ! Vous allez pas chipoter !

Je reçus de la part de ma mère une chemise et un pull. Ma belle-famille m'avait donné un bon d'achat pour une librairie en ville. Jasper, original, m'avait offert 'le guide pratique pour le futur papa'. Et Emmett, toujours déconneur, 'comment gérer une femme enceinte ? Truc et astuces pour qu'elle vive bien sa grossesse.'

Ma femme reçut un pantalon de grossesse avec la chemise de la part d'Esmée. Ma mère lui avait offert un bon pour aller se faire masser. Alice et Rose s'étaient déchainés dans le rayon 'habit pour bébé'. Il y avait plein de body, de pyjamas mixtes, de bonnet, de chaussettes, des doudous en pagaille…

Nous refîmes un tour pour remercier tout le monde. Nous avions achetés des cadeaux pour eux aussi, mais la plupart se trouvaient à la maison ou au fond de nos affaires. Nous les offriront demain, si nous y pensions.

Ma mère avait fait un délicieux repas. La discussion principale du repas était : le futur bébé.

- Alors, vous connaissez le sexe ? Demanda Charlie.

- Oui. Mais on veut le garder pour nous. Histoire de maintenir la surprise !

- Tu peux pas nous donner un indice ? Demanda Alice, pleine d'espoir.

- Tu auras ton indice… Quand le bébé sortira de mon ventre.

- L'accouchement est prévu quand ? Continua ma mère.

- Le gynéco pense vers fin mai, voire début juin. Il ne sait pas encore quand, il ne veut pas s'avancer. Donc…

- En tout cas, il faut que tu manges ! Ma génitrice prit une grosse culière de purée et la mit dans son assiette. Tu es maigre comme tout !

- Maria à raison. Tu manges à ta faim ? Carlisle avait le ton du médecin.

- Oh oui ! Répondis-je pour elle. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendue appeler le room service à cinq heures du matin pour avoir un pot de Nutella et des tranches de pain grillées ?

- C'est le bébé qui réclamait ! Se justifia-t-elle.

- En tout cas, fait attention, tu as intérêt à avoir de tout chez toi ! Tu vas vite déchanter quand elle t'obligera à aller acheter si ou ça à toute heure de la nuit.

- Tu n'es pas comme ça mon amour ? Demandai-je.

- Tu verras, mais en tout cas, je suis très capricieuse…

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, et on nous emmena au salon pour nous montrer quelque chose. Nous prîmes place sur le canapé, le reste trouva des places sur des chaises ou par terre. Emmett attrapa la télécommande et les photos du mariage défilèrent sur l'écran. J'avais l'impression que cela c'était déroulé il y a une éternité, alors que cela faisait uniquement 10 jours. Bill grimpa sur nos genoux, regardant les photos comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait. C'est marrant de le voir comme ça. Les photos de Jasper se mêlèrent à celle de ma famille. Je nous revis à la mairie, dans la calèche, au repas… Le diapo se termina sur la photo de nous dans la Volvo, partant pour la gare. Les lumières revinrent et Jasper nous tendit deux grands cadres emballés. Nous trouvâmes deux photos, celle sur le parvis de l'église, en train de nous embrasser, et celle de la mairie. Nous remerciâmes Jasper et chacun alla passer commande auprès du spécialiste. Il nous tendit une enveloppe, avec les tirages 10*13.

Nous remerciâmes tout le monde avant de nous éclipser vers notre chez nous. Bella eut du mal à faire rentrer Bill dans sa caisse. Il s'était habitué à ma maison ! En arrivant chez nous, je ne dérogeais pas à la tradition, je pris Bella dans mes bras pour passer le porche, chose qui devrait nous porter chance (selon la tradition).

* * *

Voila ! Leur vie va reprendre son cours normal. J'aurais besoin de votre avis Il reste 6 mois de grossesse à Bella. Soit je fais

- Deux mois par deux moins (3 chapitres +accouchement)

- Par trimestre (2 chapitres+ accouchement)

Si je fais mois par mois, ça va être long non ? Bref, je demande votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine ! ROBisous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis :


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine ! Suite au petit sondage que j'avais proposé, il y a eu ex aequo (si je ne me suis pas trompé ^^) Et j'ai choisi la solution qui me convenait le mieux, c'est-à-dire deux mois / deux mois. Pour avoir essayé d'écrire ce chapitre par trimestre, il était très long, et assez indigeste… J'espere tout de meme que ça vous plaira !

Larsand : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et ton avis ^^

Laccro : J'ai fait comme j'ai pus ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : J'ai trouvé ton secret ! lol. Tu m'as donné hyper faim avec ta phrase sur le nutella ! ^^ Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

brune59 : C'est vrai que mois par mois aurait été redondant à la longue ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! L'inspiration est au rendez-vous pour cette partie de l'histoire ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

**JANVIER (4eme mois de grossesse)**

- Non, plus vers la gauche !

- Là ? Demandai-je en me penchant encore un peu.

- Encore un peu plus haut… Voilà ! Ne bouge plus, c'est parfait !

- Attrape le crayon à papier et monte à côté de moi, pour faire les marques. Je l'entendis farfouiller dans ma trousse et elle se glissa à côté de moi. Je lui indiquais où faire les marques.

Une demi-heure que mon épouse cherche l'endroit où poser la photo de mariage dans le salon. On a tout essayé, et elle se décida finalement à la mettre au-dessus de la télé. J'allais mettre un vieux bleu de travail et posais un crochet dans le mur pour y mettre la photo.

- Bon t'es prêt ? Je me retournais et vis qu'elle s'était changée, troquant son jogging pour un jean et son vieux tee-shirt pour une chemise ample.

- Pour quoi ?

- Rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Bilan et échographie.

- J'vais me changer.

Je retirais les vêtements pour les travaux et en passais d'autre pour l'accompagner. Je me garais sur le parking 20 minutes plus tard et lui tenu la main pour sa prise de sang faite par son père. J'allais remplir des papiers pendant qu'elle faisait son analyse d'urine, et elle revint me chercher pour l'échographie.

Entendre le cœur de notre enfant battre est un des plus beaux sons au monde. Bella aussi en était émue, se retenant presque de pleurer. Le médecin nous annonça que tout allait bien, mais que tout serait plus clair le mois prochain. Il nous montra son petit bras qui commençait à se former, ses petites jambes… On pouvait même voir son cœur battre. La plus belle chose au monde. Il nous confirma une nouvelle fois que c'était un garçon. Mais il faudrait attendre le prochain rendez-vous pour en être sur.

Il nous donna rendez-vous dans un mois pour refaire toutes les analyses. Il était 18 heures quand nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Je m'engageais sur la voie rapide et je voyais Bella triturer ses doigts entre eux.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai réfléchi à des prénoms. Je la vis faire un petit sourire. Pour un garçon, j'avais pensé Cédric. Elliott. Garrett, et Daniel. Et pour une fille, Aurélie, Paula et Rachel. Et toi ? Tu as pensé à quoi ?

- Sincèrement, rien. On a cinq mois pour y réfléchir.

- Cinq mois, ça passe vite. Il va falloir aller choisir sa chambre, lui acheter des vêtements…

- Je te promets d'y penser ce soir. Promis ma puce. J'attrapais sa main en restant concentré sur la route. Je me garais devant chez moi, Bella partit faire la cuisine et j'allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. J'avais quatre paquets de 30 copies à corriger. Nous sommes vendredi, les cours reprennent lundi, et je suis dans la merde !

* * *

PUTAIN ! Fut le mot d'ordre de cette semaine. Ça a commencé dès lundi, en cours, à 8 heures du matin.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Bonjour ! Lançai-je gaiement à ma classe de seconde. Je vous souhaite déjà une bonne année, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite dans vos études ! Sortez vos livres page 42, on va étudier le cœur pour ce début d'année. Oui Mathias ?_

_- Vous avez nos contrôles ? _

_- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les corriger, j'ai cinq autres classes, mais je vous promets que vous les aurez fin de semaine. Tout le monde râla, poussa un soupir, ou me lança un regard réprobateur._

_- Un problème ? Demandai-je._

_- Vous avez eu 15 jours monsieur ! _

_- Excusez-moi d'avoir une vie en dehors du lycée ! Mais puisque vous tenez tant à les avoir vos copies, vous les aurez demain à dix heures ! Maintenant, sortez vos livres page 42, et répondez aux questions 4, 5 et 6. Vous compléterez ce schéma. On corrige dans trente minutes. J'ouvris ma mallette brutalement, divisai les feuilles et leur les tendis. Je m'assis derrière mon bureau, sortis leur contrôle et commençai à les corriger._

Le soir même.

_Je réprimais un nouveau bâillement. Ils font chier ! Pourquoi j'ai pris à cœur leur foutue remarque ! Je mis la note finale sur la copie que je tenais et en attrapais une autre. Il en reste trois. Je tiens le bon bout ! J'entendis la porte pivoter sur ces gonds et ma femme s'approcha de moi._

_- Viens de coucher bébé. Il est une heure du matin._

_- Déjà ? _

_- Oui, déjà. Tu termineras ça demain. _

_- J'peux pas. J'ai promis qu'ils auraient leur copie à dix heures._

_- Car maintenant tu exhausse les quatre volontés de tes élèves ? _

_- Non, mais j'ai pas apprécié leur remarque._

_- Viens de coucher. _

_- J'arrive. Je termine les trois dernières et je te rejoins. Maintenant, va dormir. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et retourna dormir._

_J'allais me coucher une heure après. Autant dire que le réveil quatre heures trente plus tard fut… difficile !_

En cours

_- J'ai vos copies. Mathias, la prochaine fois avant de critiquer, travaille ! Car un D sur un contrôle de connaissance… Bon ensuite, Maddy_

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Bon, encore, là, ça passe. Sauf que Bella commence à avoir ses humeurs ! Alors je dois la prendre avec des pincettes sous risque de me faire insulter ou d'avoir droit à la crise de larmes durant cinq minutes. Ça a commencé mercredi, et sur le coup, j'ai pas su comment réagir.

_FLASHBACK._

_Mercredi après-midi, dans la chambre_

_- Bon, je l'accroche où ? Demandai-je pour la quatrième fois. _

_- Je sais pas. Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes._

_- Bella, ça va faire 15 minutes que je suis perché sur cet escabot. J'ai encore des cours à préparer, donc si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de vite de décider…_

_- Excuse-moi… Et elle a explosé en larmes._

_- Bébé ! Je descendis les deux marches de mon perchoir et la prit dans mes bras pour la bercer lentement._

_- C'est les hormones ! La sage-femme que j'ai croisée vendredi dernier m'a dit que c'était normal. Je risque d'être très… sensible durant les prochains mois._

_- C'est pas grave. On l'accroche où la photo ? _

_- Au-dessus du meuble télé. Et je ne change plus d'avis. Je brisais notre étreinte et remontais sur le tabouret. _

_- Là ? Demandai-je._

_- Parfait ! _

FIN FLASHBACK.

Maintenant, j'essayais d'éviter les crises au maximum. Elle a recommencé hier. Je voulais regarder Taxi Driver. Elle voulait regarder Bridget Jones. Je vous laisse deviner qui a gagné après une crise de larmes.

Heureusement, on est vendredi soir. Semaine terminé, ce week-end, c'est glandage ! Je me rasais tranquillement dans la salle de bain, face au miroir, quand je vis Bella passer l'encadrement de la porte, buste nu.

- Tu trouves pas que mes seins ont grossi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Répondis-je en me retournant.

- Ben j'ai l'impression qu'ils grossissent. Je suis comprimée dans mes soutiens gorges. A moins qu'ils aient réduit au lavage, je vois pas d'autre solution.

- C'est normal avec la grossesse. Attends. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais ma main sur son sein droit. Elle siffla.

- C'est douloureux.

- Désolé. J'y allais plus délicatement. En temps normal, ma paume recouvre toute sa poitrine. Maintenant, c'est plus le cas.

- Ils ont grossi, concluais-je.

- C'est pas moi qui deviens folle ! Demain, boutique ! Elle repartit en souriant dans la chambre pour se changer. Je terminais de me raser et me coupai.

Cette semaine restera pourri jusqu'au bout !

Deux semaines plus tard.

Je recherchais l'aspirine dans tous les placards mais impossible de mettre la main dessus ! J'avais un mal de crane énorme, les yeux qui brulent…

- Ça t'apprendra à trop travailler sur ton ordinateur ! Répliqua Bella.

- Désolé de devoir préparer une fiche pour leur expliquer comment leur oral va se dérouler !

- Tu devrais consulter un ophtalmo. Tu as presque mal à la tête tous les jours.

- J'ai rendez-vous pour un bilan mercredi. Je vais tenir.

- Viens là. Elle m'attrapa la main et me fis tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Elle se mit dos à moi et massa doucement mon crane. Je ne pus que ronronner sous la caresse. Elle continua ses mouvements sur ma nuque, tachant de me détendre pour que la douleur disparaisse.

- Tu m'as appris une méthode révolutionnaire pour faire disparaitre le mal de crane. Je me retournais vers elle pour l'embrasser. C'est vrai que depuis le retour du voyage de noces, nos rapports avaient sensiblement diminués ! Je l'allongeais sur le canapé, la surplombant. Nos langues se mêlèrent, chaude, humide, alors que je m'affairais à enlever sa chemise. Je découvris une bouche que je connaissais par cœur, avant de me séparer d'elle mais pas de sa peau. Je déposais des baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de descendre vers son cou et sa poitrine, que j'évitais sous peine de la faire souffrir. Je passais sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, et le couvris de baisers ardents, et ne pus m'empêcher de penser que notre avenir se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ma langue.

Je détachais la corde de son jogging et elle leva les jambes pour que je puisse retirer le tout plus facilement. Sa féminité était déjà dégoulinante et chaude, rien que pour moi ! J'attrapais son string bleu électrique avec les dents et le vis tomber au pied de la table basse. Je la regardais nue, dans toute sa splendeur.

- Edward, gémi-t-elle.

- Mmmh ? Je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je te fasse une gâterie. La dernière fois, tu m'a sévèrement amoché !

- Je ne te frapperais pas ! Promis juré ! Comme pour me tenter, elle passa sa jambe droite sur le dessus du canapé, et elle mit son pied gauche sur la table basse. Je pouvais voir sa fente encore plus.

Je fis glisser ma tête entre ses jambes. Je commençais par la caresser lentement avec mon index et passais à la vitesse supérieure. Je sortis ma langue et allai titiller la pointe de son bouton rose. Mon index, suivi du majeur, allèrent farfouiller son antre. Ses gémissements lourds emplissaient le salon. Je pouvais voir son corps agité de spasmes, ses orteils s'écarter les uns des autres. Sa jouissance explosa, ses mains arrachant mes cheveux, la tête dans le vide.

Je me relevais vers elle et lui fit gouter son nectar. Elle m'aida à me déshabiller et, sous ses plaintes de plus en plus bruyantes, la pénétrai avant qu'elle ne meure ' de combustion instantané'. L'acte fut doux et rapide, les jambes de ma femme encerclant ma taille pour ne pas que je la taquine trop. Elle cria son orgasme au creux de mon oreille. Je lui répondis en faisant de même. Je me retirais d'elle mais restai toujours collé à son corps.

- Encore mal à la tête ?

- Absolument pas. J'attrapais sa bouche et fis danser nos langues une nouvelle fois ensemble.

- Ca va se compliquer maintenant nos rapports. Avec mon ventre…

- On trouvera une solution. Je suis sure qu'il y en a une. J'entendis les pneus crisser devant le garage. Je reconnus une Volvo.

- Merde c'est ma mère ! Je lui ai demandé de passer, elle a retrouvé mes bouquins.

- Je peux pas l'accueillir comme ça ! Elle récupéra ses fringues et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, m'abandonnant nu sur le canapé. Je récupérais mes habits éparpillés çà et là de partout dans le salon, et allai ouvrir.

- Salut maman !

- Bonjour mon fils ! Elle passa le porche et entra se mettre au chaud. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé où avait eu lieu nos ébats.

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Non, Bella est sous la douche.

- Ca va sa grossesse ?

- Fatigué. Il faut la prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment, elle est très… sensible ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Elle peut pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais je gère.

- Elle a pas encore des envies bizarres ? Mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui dépassait de dessous le canapé, entre ma mère et moi. Quelque chose de bleu électrique…

- Non ! Répliquai-je soudainement. Elle mange juste à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit.

- Ca va lui passer. J'étais comme elle quand j'étais enceinte de toi. J'ai même fait lever ton père a 4 heures du matin pour lui faire acheter de la glace, sous peine de le faire dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. J'essayais de tendre ma jambe au maximum pour cacher le sous-vêtement de ma femme.

- Vos travaux avancent bien à la maison ? Demandai-je. Ma mère a entreprit de refaire toutes les salles de bains.

- Oui, ça va. Charlie aurait besoin de ton aide, pour monter les meubles. Pas tout de suite, là, il pose du carrelage mais. Pendant qu'elle parlait, j'essayais de cacher ce foutu string. Il était à moitié caché. Un dernier coup, et il ne serait vu de personne.

- Je viendrais quand je pourrais. Je m'étirais une nouvelle fois pour terminer ma mission. Qui fut un échec car, premièrement, je n'y arrivais pas, et deuxièmement, ma mère se rendit compte de tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Elle fit tomber son regard sur le sol. Ma génitrice pus comprendre que sa belle-fille met des strings bleu à dentelle, et que son fils s'amuse à les cacher sous le canapé.

- Oh mon dieu je dérange !

- Non non ! C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois !

- Tiens tes livres ! Elle me fourra le sac qu'elle tenait dans les mains depuis son arrivée, et s'empressa de sortir de la maison. Je la poursuivis.

- C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! Mais elle était déjà en train de sortir du quartier.

Je retournais à l'intérieur et ramassais ce que j'essayais de cacher. Ma femme m'attendait, poing sur les hanches, attendant une explication.

- Je suis à prendre avec des pincettes ? Je chiale pour un oui ou pour un non ? Elle s'approcha de moi et tendis un index menaçant. Fais gaffe Cullen, car je suis à deux doigts de reprendre l'idée de ta mère, à savoir, te faire pioncer sur le canapé ! Elle m'arracha ce que j'avais dans les mains et partit comme une furie dans la cuisine. Fais gaffe à tes miches Cullen !

* * *

**FEVRIER (5eme mois de grossesse).**

- Bébé ? Je lâchais une nouvelle fois mon livre. Ça te dirait de rendre ta femme heureuse en allant chercher un pot de glace dans le frigo. Quitte à être tranquille, autant que j'y aille maintenant, avant qu'elle me fasse une crise. Je lui en tendis un autre qu'elle se dépêcha d'engloutir. Je repartis dans mon bouquin quand elle m'interpella une nouvelle fois.

- J'me sens pas belle. Bon là, c'est officiel, je pris le marque-page qui trainait sur ma commode, l'attirais dans mes bras et écoutais ses soucis. J'ai pris deux kilos en cinq mois !

- C'est le bébé, il a besoin de force ! Ils ne se voyent même pas tes deux kilos.

- Arrête d'être faux-cul ! J'sais très bien que tu dis ça parce que tu veux éviter une engueulade ! Elle m'envoya bouler pour retourner à son oreiller dormir. Je fermais les yeux, respirais un grand coup et bus une gorgée d'eau. Il fallait que je sois très compréhensif avec elle.

**Bella POV**

- Il est magnifique ce chemisier ! Regarde ! Ma mère insista une nouvelle fois.

- S'il est si beau, achète-le pour toi ! Répliquai-je, assez violement. Je m'en voulu de suite. Excuse-moi m'man. Je perds les pédales en ce moment ! Je sentis les larmes monter dans mes yeux. Merde à la fin ! J'en aie marre de chialer !

- T'en fais pas ma puce. Ce sont tes hormones. Ça va vite passer !

- Tout le monde me dit ça ! C'est la faute aux hormones !

- C'est la vérité. C'est ton lot pour le second trimestre. Au troisième trimestre, ça sera le mal de dos. Je réussi à esquisser un sourire.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Me proposa-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux.

- Viens ma chérie. Elle reposa le chemiser sur le portant et m'attrapa le bras pour m'entrainer à l'extérieur de la petite boutique. Elle me déposa devant chez moi et je m'affaissais sur le canapé.

Je me relevais pour récupérer un pot de glace. Plus accro que moi tu meurs ! Je caressais doucement mon ventre. De jour en jour, je prenais conscience du fait que je portais en bébé qui, dans bientôt quatre mois, vivra avec nous. Je m'allongeai, soulevais ma chemise jusqu'à la poitrine et mis mes deux mains sur notre fils.

- Salut toi ! Je sais pas si tu m'entends, mais j'ai envie de te faire la causette. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis ta maman. Tu sais, avec ton papa, on a hâte que tu sortes d'ici. On commence à faire ta chambre. On a déménagé tous les meubles. On sait que c'est un peu tôt, mais ton papa est très angoissé ! On a même des vêtements pour toi. Ce sont Alice et Rosalie qui les ont choisis. Ce sont tes tantes. Quand tu arriveras, tu auras deux tantes et trois tontons ! On te présentera tout le monde quand tu viendras au monde. Je te dérange avec mes histoires. Peut-être que tu faisais la sieste ? Je suis désolé mon chéri ! Je vais te laisser dormir. Je relevais ma main droite, y déposais un bisou et la collai sur mon nombril. Je t'aime. Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et je vis qu'Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me rejoignit, se glissant derrière moi, avant de mettre comme moi ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Salut petit bonhomme ! C'est ton papa. J'espère que tout va bien dans le ventre de maman, que tu y es bien au chaud, que tu n'y es pas trop secoué. Et oublie ce que maman a dit, je ne suis absolument pas angoissé ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Enfin bref. Ce serait sympa si tu ne faisais pas trop de mal à maman durant les quatre prochain mois. Je veux pas qu'elle souffre. Elle est si belle quand elle est heureuse. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns. Des yeux chocolat. Un nez retroussé. Un peu de taches de rousseur. De magnifiques lèvres. Tu verras par toi-même quand tu la rencontreras pour de vrai. Je vais te laisser dormir peut être. Il se leva et embrassa mon nombril, murmurant comme moi un je t'aime.

Il se releva et essuya les larmes qui avaient ruisselées le long de mes joues. Je trouvais cette attention touchante. Très touchante. C'est la première fois que nous avions parlés à notre fils. Et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

* * *

Le lendemain

- Félicitations ! C'est un garçon. Et cette fois c'est sûr à cent pour cent ! Vous pouvez réfléchir au prénom, à la chambre, tout ! Je serais plus fort la main d'Edward, heureuse. Vous voyez là ? On arrive à distinguer un peu sa main. Là, on voit un peu les pieds. Tout se construit à son rythme ! J'enverrai directement les résultats d'analyse à votre père quand je les aurai. Il faudrait que vous preniez rendez-vous avec une sage-femme. Elle pourra vous expliquer comment se déroulera l'accouchement, vous donner des conseils… Les cours de préparation à l'accouchement peuvent se faire ici, mais il y a une liste d'attente longue comme le bras… Passez au bureau, et on vous donnera tous les papiers, et la date de notre prochain rendez-vous. Mon gynéco attrapa du papier pour essuyer le gel sur mon ventre. Edward me tendit mon pull, et le médecin imprima les photos de l'échographie, pour nous et pour le dossier.

J'allais m'assoir sur un siège en plastique pendant qu'Edward prenait rendez-vous pour le mois prochain, récupérais les papiers et réglai les consultations. Je ne me lassais pas de regarder ce cliché en noir et blanc, imaginant les pieds de notre fils, ses mains, ses doigts… Je m'installais dans la voiture, et fit une requête à Ed.

- On pourrait… aller dans un magasin pour bébé ? J'aimerais voir des meubles, des vêtements, des doudous. Il changea de direction et au lieu de prendre la voie rapide, il alla sur la zone commerciale, s'arrêtant devant une boutique vendant tout pour les bébés.

Cet univers nous happa complétement. Nous regardions tous les meubles, les petits lits, les commodes, les tables à langer… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, main dans la main avec mon mari. Pour ne pas repartir les mains vides, nous choisîmes un petit pyjama bleu, avec un petit ours sur le dessus, et une peluche ressemblant étrangement à celui se trouvant sur le ventre du pyjama. Je demandais un catalogue, pour pouvoir regarder au calme les meubles proposés, et prendre les mesures dans la chambre.

A notre retour, je mis le pyjama et la peluche à côté des petites chaussures que nous avions achetés au Wal-Mart.

**14 Février.**

Je m'accroupis pour récupérer le gâteau au chocolat qui avait terminé de cuire. En ce moment, j'adore la cuisine ! J'y passe des heures à l'intérieur, faisant des gâteaux, et essayant même des recettes. Bon, c'est pas toujours un franc succès, mais…

- Joyeuse saint valentin mon amour, murmura Edward au creux de mon oreille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Nous étions mercredi, et il avait passé sa journée chez sa mère, montant des meubles pour leur salle de bain. C'est la première fois qu'il y retournait depuis l'incident. Il me tendit un bouquet de rose, un paquet plutôt mou et une boite de bijoutiers.

- Merci mon amour ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû m'en offrir autant !

- C'était pour me rattraper de l'an passé. Ouvre !

Je posais tout sur la table de la cuisine. Bill, intriqué, mit ses pattes avant sur le rebord avant que je ne le gronde. Il partit en couinant vers son canapé, devenant de plus en plus petit pour lui.

Mon mari m'avait offert un énième collier (ma boite à bijou en est pleine. Le seul que je porte quotidiennement est celui qu'il m'a offert au tout début de notre relation), et un pyjama, un peu plus grand que celui que nous avions choisi la semaine dernière.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferrait plaisir, se justifia-t-il.

- Ca me fait plaisir. Je me penchais pour échanger un baiser avec lui, et allai vers notre chambre chercher les deux paquets pour lui. J'avais acheté une cravate (il n'en avait aucune, étant toujours obligé d'en emprunter à mon père ou à Charlie) et la suite de la saga qu'il lisait actuellement.

- Le repas est bientôt prêt. Va prendre une douche, tu sens la poussière. Je mis une main sur son pectoral pour qu'il se recule.

- J'avais espéré qu'on prendrait un bain tous les deux…

- Vas pour le bain en amoureux après manger. Fais manger Bill. Il reste des tranches de jambon, on peut bien les lui donner.

- Si la chef a décrété comme ça…

Il coupa les tranches en petits morceaux et les mis dans sa gamelle. Bill, pas fou, se précipita dessus pour les dévorer. Je sortis les lasagnes du four pendant qu'Edward grattait les oreilles du chien. Il alla se laver les mains avant de manger.

Pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle, j'allais faire couler un bain et sortit quelques bougies pour rendre l'ambiance plus intime. J'étais déjà totalement nue quand mon mari me rejoignit. Il éteignit la lumière et se mit en tenue d'Adam. Il se glissa derrière moi, alors que je m'amusais avec la mousse. Je laissais mes jambes se détendre dans l'eau chaude, et je sentis les mains d'Edward commencer à me masser. Il était doué, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, faisant durcir son soldat contre mes reins.

J'attrapais sa nuque pour me relever et incliner sa tête par la même occasion. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné dans cette ambiance intime.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je, de peur de briser quelque chose. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais le lui dire, ou en tout cas, pas assez souvent.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et je t'aime également bonhomme ! Il fit passer sa main sur mon ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

- Je t'aime mon chéri. Je mis ma main sur la sienne. Tu as pensé à des prénoms ?

- J'y réfléchis mais je n'ai pas d'idée précise, et toi ?

- Toujours les mêmes prénoms me tournent en tête. Cédric, Elliott, Garrett et Daniel. Après, si tu as d'autres idées…

- Pas pour le moment. Mais je t'en ferrais part, promis juré. Il attrapa mes fesses et me transporta à califourchon sur lui. Il m'empala sur lui, et me fit faire de lents aller-retour sur lui, si bien que je gémissais de frustration. Je poussais vers le bas, ce qui eut pour effet de faire entrer en collision lui et un certain point en moi qui me fit jouir instantanément. Il me suivit de près, sa voix résonant encore dans la salle de bain.

Il me lava avant de me rincer, m'aidant en me tenant la main comme un gentleman.

- Que diriez-vous madame Cullen de continuer les très intéressantes activités que vous avons commencés dans la salle de bain en arrivant ?

- J'en dis que je suis partant monsieur Cullen.

Mon mari, ayant soi-disant de l'énergie à revendre, fut kaput au bout de deux rounds. D'habitude, il tient plus. Il me laissa sur ma frustration grandissante dans mon bas-ventre.

Le reste du mois de février, les travaux commencèrent dans la chambre de notre fils. Les meubles qui étaient dans la chambre d'ami que nous avions transportés temporairement dans le garage au début du mois furent démontés, le bureau fut offert à Léo pour ses 13 ans. Nous gardâmes le lit, peut-être qu'il servirait plus tard. Nous choisîmes de retirer la tapisserie, absolument ignoble (jaune, qui avait viré, avec des fleurs et de la frisette). L'odeur de la tapisserie se décollant et celle de la colle à papier peint me firent vomir plus d'une fois, j'en étais réduite à fuir chez ma mère, ma belle-mère ou dans les boutiques.

Tout le monde me surprotégeait. Mon père m'appelait presque tous les jours pour avoir de mes nouvelles, ma mère essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer (sans succès, évidemment). Maria s'était remise au tricot, pour le plus grand malheur de Léo et Charlie. Elles leur faisaient des écharpes, des pulls… Mais disons qu'elle se débrouille dix fois mieux pour les modelés tailles naissances. Elle avait fait un petit bonnet absolument magnifique, et des chaussettes pour l'hiver prochain.

L'ignoble tapisserie fut totalement retirée vers fin février. Et nous commençâmes sérieusement à réfléchir à la chambre et au prénom de notre bébé en mars.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce-que ça vous a plu ?

J'ai déjà choisi le prénom de futur bébé d'Ed et Bella. Et il est dans la liste…

A samedi prochain pour découvrir la suite ! Bisous, et laissez votre avis en passant !

PS. Désolé si les infos sur la grossesse sont fausses…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Voila la suite de la grossesse.

Aussidagility : Pas les chiens ! Je tiendrais ma langue promis juré ! Daniel n'est pas celui retenu par nos deux tourteraux… Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

**Mars (6eme mois de grossesse)**

- Regarde comme elle le porte bas ! Je mise tout ce que tu veux que ce sera un petit mec !

- Mets tes lunettes Maria, elle le porte normalement, c'est une fille !

- Vous pourriez peut être arrêter vos débats, ça se finit toujours de la même manière, proposai-je.

- Désolé, mais je persiste sur le fait que ça sera un petit garçon.

- Tu verras dans trois mois. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

Bella s'affala sur le canapé. Elle avait souvent mal au dos. Nous avions invités nos familles à déjeuner et évidemment, Esmée et ma mère essayèrent une nouvelle fois de connaitre le sexe.

- Vous avez choisi les meubles pour la chambre ?

- Là, on essaye de voir ceux qui peuvent rentrer dans la pièce. On a eu le chèque de l'aide à la naissance ou un truc comme ça.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour monter les meubles, proposa Charlie.

- A la limite, les meubles, ça ira, c'est plus le papier peint.

- Vous avez choisi quel couleur ? Demanda ma mère, essayant d'en savoir toujours plus.

- Vert. Comme ça c'est neutre ! Elle bougonna dans son coin.

* * *

- Ed, tu peux venir me masser ? Demanda Bella, assise sur le lit. Je pris place derrière elle et prit le gel que Carlisle nous avait conseillé d'acheter. J'en versais dans ma paume, l'étalais un peu sur son dos avant de faire des mouvements circulaires.

- Tu as utilisé le bon de massage de ma mère ? Ça pourrait te faire du bien.

- Oui, j'y suis allé lundi, en sortant de la bibliothèque. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, mais c'était de courte durée.

- Si tu veux y retourner…

- Non, une heure de massage là-bas coute 78 dollars. Et je préfère grandement les douces mains de mon mari. Elle pivota pour échanger un baiser avec moi. Elle tendit le bras vers la commode et me montra les meubles qu'elle avait choisis sur le catalogue de la boutique.

Une commode vert foncé, avec les poignets en forme de bateau à voile vert clair, que j'avais moi-même remarqué. Pour le lit, elle avait choisi celui avec des barreaux vert. J'en avais choisi un autre, un peu plus grand, qui pourrait s'agrandir pour plus tard. Notre débat dura plusieurs minutes, pour qu'elle cède pour mon idée. Je lui laissais le choix de la table à langer. Au final, nous nous en sortions pour 423 dollars, dont 70 de notre poche. Ce qui est globalement pas mal. Nous allâmes les commander le lendemain, faisant par la même occasion la liste de naissance.

Elle m'entrainait dans les rayons, me forçant à choisir entre un chauffe-biberon rouge et un autre marron. Elle me montrait des affaires dont je ne connaissais même pas l'utilité. Je faisais la secrétaire, notant ce qu'elle voulait mettre sur cette liste. Elle fut longue de trois pages, mais je la convins de supprimer deux-trois choses quand même.

**Bella POV**

J'allais une nouvelle fois m'allonger sur la table d'examen pour une nouvelle échographie. Edward, toujours assis sur la chaise à côté de moi, écoutait attentivement les conseils du médecin.

- Si vous avez trop mal au dos, je peux vous conseiller la piscine. Ou même se laisser aller dans la baignoire vous ferait du bien. Le chaud aussi va vous soulager… Allons voir comment ça se passe là-dedans. Il appliqua le gel froid, je ne sursautais plus à ce contact. Les battements de son cœur emplirent une nouvelle fois la pièce, et je dus retenir une nouvelle fois mes larmes, comme à chaque mois. Le bruit de la vie. De la vie qui vit en moi. Que nous avons créés Edward et moi. A chaque fois, c'est la même émotion.

- Comme on peut le voir, les organes internes commencent tout doucement à terminer de se former. Là, le cœur, qui bat depuis un moment. On peut voir le foie, l'intestin petit à petit. Outre ça, le corps est presque fini. Il reste une partie des mains, mais les pieds sont formés sans anomalie. Je ne vois pas d'anomalie non plus sur les organes, mais on verra quand ce petit bout sortira. Il va commencer à s'agiter ce mois-ci. Ne soyez pas étonnez s'il vous met un coup de pied, c'est normal. Il prit plusieurs clichés, et continua son monologue.

- Vous avez pensés à tout ce qui est allaitement ?

- On y a pas encore trop réfléchi.

- Il faudrait. Vous avez contactés une sage femme ?

- Oui. On a rendez-vous avec elle la semaine prochaine. Et pour les cours de préparation à l'accouchement, on a rendez-vous en début mai.

- Bien. Elle vous expliquera comment tout va se dérouler, elle vous donnera des conseils, et vous parlerez avec elle plus en détail de l'allaitement, si c'est votre choix. Pour votre arrêt de travail, il faut fixer une date. Il est au bout de sept mois et demi. Après, on peut l'avancer si vous êtes trop fatigué, si votre bilan de santé est assez mauvais, mais après, ça dépend du bilan que vous avez fait avec votre père. Je verrai avec lui. Je vous revoie dans un mois. Il nettoya mon ventre et je remis mon pull. J'attendis sur la même chaise plastique que la dernière fois, et montai dans la Volvo pour rejoindre notre chez nous.

- Alors ? Demanda mon mari. Pour ou contre l'allaitement.

- T'en pense quoi toi ?

- Je respecterais ton choix. C'est ce genre d'argument qui aide beaucoup !

- Ben, je me sens pas prête. Pas pour le premier. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non ma chérie. Comme ça, je pourrais moi aussi donner le bib' au petit bout.

- Tu as réfléchi à un prénom ?

- Tes prénoms tournent en tête, mais j'arrive pas à me décider.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on y pense.

- Je sais.

* * *

Jeudi, 11 heures. Je m'étirais une nouvelle fois sur mon siège confortable. J'aperçu les jeunes du club de journalisme passer, leur fit un petit sourire et ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. Edward passa également, me fit un petit signe de main avant de s'assoir au fond. On évite tout geste déplacé pendant le travail. Ma future remplaçante, Addison, prenait ses marques, regardait les ordinateurs, les logiciels… Normalement, c'est Kate qui devait me remplacer, mais celle-ci a accepté une proposition ailleurs. Elle venait tous les jeudis, et je la formais un peu, je lui expliquai comment tout marchait, les codes-barres… Un livreur déposa un nouveau carton sur mon bureau. Je signais le recommandé et ouvrit le paquet. Les mensuels. Pas besoin de les couvrir. Je leur posais à chacun des codes, les scannais et allai les ranger, mettant les autres dans les boites.

- Miss Sw… Madame Cullen ! Se reprit à temps Alec. Vous pourriez venir corriger notre article ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Laisse-moi finir ça et j'arrive. Je me relevais avec difficulté, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de mon mari. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien. Je me penchais au-dessus de la table du groupe, et regardais leur article. 'La lecture et les ados.'

- Il vous faut un titre plus accrocheur, comme… ' Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui et le monde des livres, amis ou ennemis ?'. Enfin, quelque chose d'autre. On pourra chercher cet après-midi avec Mademoiselle Gomel. Ensuite… J'attrapais un stylo rouge qui trainait sur leur table et soulignais ce qui n'allait pas. Tout se déroula très vite.

Un spasme me fit contracter. Fortement. Je soufflais sous la sensation inattendue et me pliais, autant que possible avec mon ventre. Edward traversa la bibliothèque en courant, Alec me laissa sa chaise, Edward m'aida à m'assoir dessus et Addison alla me chercher un verre d'eau.

- Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je pus de longues gorgées d'eau pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Je crois… Je crois que le bébé m'a donné un coup de pied ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur mon ventre et un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. Un nouveau signe de vie ! Outre les battements de son cœur.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Ca va ! Ca va même très bien ! Il se releva et retourna à sa table du fond, toujours en me guettant du regard. Je rendis sa chaise à Alec pour en prendre une autre à la table d'à côté. Ils me firent de la place et je repris la correction de leur article. Je sentais toujours de faibles coups sur mon ventre, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse.

Le soir même

**Edward POV**

- Tu es sur que c'était un coup de pied ce que tu es ressenti ce matin ? Demandai-je, pendant notre diner.

- Ca peut être quoi d'autre. Des contractions ? A six mois de grossesse ?

- On ne sait jamais. Ton gynéco a appelé. Il a vu Carlisle et il a dit que ton congé maternité serait maintenu à sept mois et demi, sauf s'il y a un problème le mois prochain.

- C'est à quelle heure le rendez-vous avec la sage-femme demain ?

- 17 heures 30. Et Charlie vient samedi à 10 heures pour commencer la pose de la tapisserie. Il laisse le restaurant à Sam, pour voir comment il se débrouille sans lui.

- Maria va venir avec lui ?

- Surement pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, on pourra aller faire les boutiques. Il faut que je m'achète d'autres pantalons. Je suis vraiment à l'étroit dans cela. Je veux qu'avant dimanche, on ait choisi un prénom pour le petit, et aussi qu'on désigne un parrain et une marraine. J'avais pensé prendre Angela en marraine. Et toi, pour le parrain ?

- Benjamin. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs.

- Je te laisse faire la vaisselle. Je vais suivre les conseils du gynéco et prendre un bain. J'aurais peut-être un peu moins mal au dos.

- Et après, je vais te masser et tu vas te descendre un pot de glace à la vanille avec du chocolat, du caramel et des amandes.

- Exactement ! Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et alla s'enfermer dans notre salle de bain. Je rapatriais les assiettes dans l'évier, les lavai, les essuyai et les rangeais. Je retirais mes fringues pour mettre un simple pantalon bleu et attendit sa sortie de la salle de bain, tout en zappant. Elle revint avec son pyjama de grossesse qu'Angela lui avait prêté.

- Tu me trouves grosse ?

- Non ma chérie, pourquoi ?

- J'ai déjà pris 4 kilos. Elle baissa les yeux et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je la surplombai, m'appuyant sur la tête de lit.

- Bébé, tu n'es pas grosse. C'est le p'tit, il a besoin de nourriture !

- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression… Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres, pour la faire taire. Tu veux ta glace ? Pendant que je te masse ? Elle hocha la tête. Je lui tendis le pot que j'avais sorti tout à l'heure pour qu'il soit moins froid. Je déboutonnais son haut et pris du gel, que j'appliquai sur son dos. J'insistais beaucoup sur le bas du dos, là où elle avait le plus mal.

- C'est quoi le film que tu as mis ? Demanda-t-elle, fixant du regard l'écran.

- J'sais pas, je zappai au hasard. Il me semble que c'est Billy Elliot. En prononçant cette phrase, un déclic se produisit en moi. Il en fut de même pour ma femme. Nous nous regardâmes simultanément, puis son ventre. Je glissais mes mains couverte de gel mentholé sur ce dernier, Bella mit les siennes également.

- Elliott. Ça te plait ce prénom à toi ? Nous attendîmes de longue secondes. Avant qu'un coup, bref, frappe ma main. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire de la situation. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser vivement, sa langue caressant la mienne avec rapidité et douceur. Nous avions toujours les mains jointes sur son ventre. Et un autre coup retentit, nous séparant et nous faisant rire en même temps.

- On a même plus le droit de s'embrasser !

- Alors c'est décidé ? On l'appellera Elliott ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elliott Benjamin Cullen. Ça sonne bien non ?

* * *

Le lendemain, la sage-femme, du nom d'Irina, nous expliqua comment tout allait se dérouler durant l'accouchement.

- Ca dépend de chaque femme. Pour certaines, elles perdent d'abord les eaux avant de commencer la dilatation du col. Pour d'autres, c'est l'inverse. Le col va se dilater, lentement, à la suite des contractions qui vont apparaitre tout au long de la journée, et elle perdra les eaux avant les 10 centimètres d'effacement. Ce dernier cas est plus répandu. Les contractions vont apparaitre au neuvième mois. Elles vont être très espacées au début. Vous en aurez une toutes les trois, quatre, voire cinq heures. Ça dure environ 30 à 40 secondes. Puis elles se rapprocheront. Dès que la poche des eaux est percée, vous venez ici, et on vous prendra en charge. Vous voulez que je vous explique ce qui va se passer ? Nous hochâmes simultanément la tête.

Elle me fit quand même un peu flipper quand elle me parla de ce qui allait se dérouler à l'étage en dessous. Les contractions, les médecins… Mais elle essaye de nous rassurer le plus possible.

- Ensuite, quand votre enfant sera sorti, les médecins vont rester avec vous et attendre l'expulsion du placenta, mais on vérifiera le lendemain quand même si tout est sorti. Pendant ce temps, votre mari et moi, on ira nettoyer le bébé, le peser, le mesurer, vérifier que tout va bien. Puis, on vous le rendra, et vous resterez en peau à peau avec lui durant deux heures, dans la salle. Pour terminer cette longue journée, on vous ramènera dans votre chambre, où vous donnerez le premier biberon. Et on mettra le petit bout en nurserie pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer. Des questions ? Nous fîmes non de la tête.

Elle nous demanda si nous nous étions prononcés sur l'allaitement. Si oui ou non Bella voulait accoucher par péridurale. Plein de questions dont je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait.

Le lendemain.

Léo squattait sur le canapé, faisant ces devoirs sur la table basse, laissant la chaine musicale tournais dans la maison. Je dépliais de longs pans de tapisserie que j'imbibais de colle, les faisant passer à mon beau-père pour qu'il les colle. J'arrive jamais à faire correspondre le papier peint, ni même à le coller sans qu'il gondole.

- Charlie ?

- Mmh ? Répondit-il, sur l'échelle.

- On se demandait avec Bella, si tu avais des objections à ce que le bébé t'appelle… Papy ? Il me fit les gros yeux et se concentra sur le collage du papier. Bon, j'ai intérêt à mieux m'expliquer.

- Ok, j'ai Peter, mais il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. J'ai l'impression de plus te connaitre, que de connaitre mon propre père. Et on va pas lui expliquer ça au petit. Donc c'est pour ça. On se demandait si tu accepterais qu'il t'appelle papy. Au même titre que Carlisle. Il redescendit les trois marches de son escabot.

- Ben euh oui… Si tu veux !

- Merci. Il me donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Bon maintenant, on va fermer la séquence émotion, et on va poser ce papier peint avant la fin de la journée !

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je lui tendis un autre pan de tapisserie.

**Avril (7eme mois de grossesse)**

- Regarde, c'est facile ! Tu gardes une main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de tomber, tu enlèves ça… puis cette attache là… Ensuite, tu prends les deux pieds, tu les soulèves, et la main qui tenait son ventre va tirer pour retirer la couche. Tu prends une lingette, tu nettoies les fesses, et tu glisses une autre couche. Et tu attaches une nouvelle fois. C'est pas compliqué !

Je commençais à fatiguer un peu là. Dimanche après-midi. J'aurais grandement préférer passer cette journée-là dans mon lit, avec elle, mais elle a décrété qu'il était tant qu'elle me forme. Mercredi, elle a acheté un poupon en plastique et un paquet de couche. Et là, elle m'apprend comment changer une couche depuis deux longues heures. La pauvre couche est maintenant toute déformée, à force d'avoir été attaché, détaché…

- Alors, si j'ai tout compris… Je détache ça et ça… puis je

- Ta main sur son ventre ! Je mis ma main gauche.

- J'attrape les pieds, puis je lâche son ventre pour récupérer la couche. Je prends une lingette, enfin un kleenex là. Je nettoie les fesses, je remets une couche, je lâche ses pieds, et j'attache tout ! C'est bon ?

- Parfait ! Ma leçon est terminée. Je pris une voix de bébé.

- Je pourrais avoir une autre leçon sur ce qu'il se passe dans une chambre entre un garçon et une fille ? Un sourire s'étala sur ces lèvres et elle comprit que j'avais gagné. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai en courant dans notre chambre. Bill nous suivit, mais je fus contraint de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Je m'agrippais au sommier pour ne pas appuyer sur son ventre. Elle releva les jambes le plus possible, pendant que mon bassin faisait des allers retours en elle. J'attrapais ses mains menottée. Elle me broya les phalanges sous l'intensité du plaisir. Je dus faire mon possible pour ne pas m'écrouler sur elle sous la force de l'orgasme. J'eus juste le temps de me décaler pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Waouh, soufflai-je sur mon oreiller.

- Edward, tu pourrais me détacher ?

- Excuse-moi. J'attrapais les clefs qui trainaient sur ma table de nuit et lui retirais les bracelets de fers. Je massais ses poignets.

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui es menotté !

- Si tu veux. Je déposais un baiser léger sur ces lèvres quand on entendit des grattements à la porte. Bill se mit sur ses pattes arrière et actionna la poignée, pour nous rejoindre sur le lit. Ma femme lui gratta la tête, pendant que j'allais sous la douche retirée la sueur.

En cours.

Je pris ma blouse que j'avais pris habitude de laisser dans mon casier et allai chercher un cœur de bœuf pour mon cours. Je cherchais ce dont j'avais besoin, pinces, scalpels etc… et attendit que mes élèves sortent de sport. Ils arrivèrent en retard.

- Allez dépêchez-vous ! Vous êtes déjà en retard ! Prenez seulement votre bloc-notes, je vais disséquer ce cœur de bœuf, et vous allez prendre des notes. Ça vous aidera pour l'an prochain. Je les vis chercher leurs affaires mollement. Je frappais des mains pour les réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? Mme Doli ne vous fatigue pas autant d'habitude ! Les vacances sont dans une semaine.

- Madame Doli n'est plus là monsieur. Congé maternité. On a un nouveau prof. Et c'est un tyran ! confessa Paul.

- Vous exagérez toujours. C'est quoi son nom ?

- Monsieur McCarthery. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.

- Il s'appelle Emmett non ?

- Ouais. Bizarre qu'Emmett soit ici. On était pas au courant avec Bella de leur retour.

- Bon allez, vous vous motivez les jeunes ! Déjà, on va réviser. Nathalie, quelle est cette veine ?

* * *

Je descendis à la bibliothèque à 10 heures et je n'eus même pas à demander à Bella si elle savait que Rosalie et Emmett était revenu dans le coin.

- Ça te fait mal, là ? Demanda-t-il en massant le dos de ma femme.

- Mmh, gémis-t-elle. Continue, ça détends.

- Respire ma belle, je surveille la bibliothèque pour toi. Je le vis jeter un regard réprobateur à des élèves.

- Alors tu reviens ici et tu ne préviens même pas ta famille.

- Oh salut vieux, je t'ai pas entendu. Il me serra la main. On est revenu il y a une semaine. Rosalie a demandé à faire son internat ici. Demande accepté alors j'ai cherché un job. Il y avait une place comme prof de sport, j'ai pas hésité ! On squatte chez mes parents, ils sont au Bahamas pour encore 15 jours. On cherche un appart, mais c'est compliqué.

- Ça se passe bien son internat ? Je pris une autre chaise.

- Elle est crevé ! C'est Carlisle son titulaire, et il l'a fait bossé. Il lui a clairement dit, même si tu es ma fille, tu seras à la même enseigne que tout le monde. Pas de passe-droit.

- C'est une battante, elle y arrivera. Au passage, si tu pouvais moins fatiguer les jeunes, ce serait sympa. Ils t'ont traité de tyran. Je vais te les imiter durant mon cours.

- Ben ils ont juste à se bouger ! Je vais pas le faire à leur place. Et vu que je suis en tyran, je vais continuer à les malmener. Juste pour montrer mon autorité.

Les vacances furent les bienvenues pour tout le monde. Bella avait moins de monde à la bibliothèque, et elle terminait la formation d'Addison, qui allait prendre le relai sans tarder. Nous avions reçu les meubles pour la chambre en début de semaine. Je pris la camionnette de Bella pour les transporter jusqu'à la maison. Nous avions décidé de mettre la commode juste à côté de la porte. Un petit espace et il y aura l'armoire. Le lit se situera dans l'angle du fond. Puis, il y avait un coffre à jouet, qu'on glissera dans un coin. Je m'attelais à la construction de tout ça. En une journée, j'avais déjà monté l'armoire et une partie de la commode. Ce qui est pas mal, compte tenu que je ne suis pas bricoleur pour trois sous. Bella arriva à 19 heures, la Volvo bien rempli. Il y avait une lampe avec un abat-jour vert clair, et plusieurs cadres, avec dedans des personnages de dessins animés, comme Winnie, Peter Pan, Wall-E, la maison volante dans Up (en français là-haut). Je transportais tout dans la chambre et suivis les ordres de la chef pour tout accrocher comme il le fallait.

Je repris mon bricolage le lendemain en terminant de monter les meubles. J'accrochais également les tableaux au mur, et transférais la peluche que nous avions acheté dans le coffre, encore vide. Mais plus pour très longtemps.

A l'hôpital.

- Bon, tout est en ordre à ce que je voie. Je peux déjà fixer une date pour l'accouchement. Je disais fin mai, mais finalement… Ça sera plutôt courant juin. Je dirais dans les 10 premiers jours. Je donnerai une date précise le mois prochain, ça s'est sûr ! J'ai rempli votre arrêt de travail, il commence lundi prochain. Je récupérais l'enveloppe et nous passâmes au lycée pour la donner au directeur.

En rentrant, elle alla s'allonger sur le lit pour faire une sieste. Elle était épuisée en ce moment. Vivement lundi prochain qu'elle reste à la maison pour qu'elle se repose. Je consultais mes mails dans ma boite perso. Un de Benjamin.

_Salut vieux ! Ca faisait longtemps que je t'ai pas demandé de tes nouvelles. C'est la folie à l'agence. Tout le monde réserve pour cet été, c'est la galère. J'accepte avec plaisir ta proposition de devenir parrain de votre fils (ou votre fille). Comment va Bella ? Elle doit être fatiguée._

_Courage pour tes réservations ! Bella est naze, mais bon, elle est bientôt en arrêt, tant mieux. Au fait, simple curiosité, t'en ai ou avec ma cousine ?_

J'allais sur mon adresse mail du lycée et dus rassurer la moitié de mes terminales qui angoissait comme pas possible à cause de l'examen de fin d'année. Certains ne comprenaient pas ci ou ça, d'autres avait perdu des cours… Je pris deux heures pour combler les attentes de tout le monde.

25 Avril.

- Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire ma petite femme adorée. Joyeux anniversaire, lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille en ce mercredi matin.

- Mhu… Merci mon amour. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était arrêtée depuis lundi, et elle en profitait. Elle faisait des grasses matinées jusqu'à 11 heures, et elle restait toute la journée à la maison, à cuisiner ou lire. Esmée et ma mère s'était relayé pour lui tenir compagnie et la surveiller pendant que je bossais. Je déposais le plateau sur ses genoux.

- Un petit dej au lit ! Tu es le meilleur mari du monde !

- Fais attention avec les flatteries. Je pourrais m'y habituer ! Mange et je te donnerais tes cadeaux.

Elle dévora toutes les viennoiseries qu'il y avait sur le plateau. J'ai espéré en chiper une mais elle tapa sur les doigts.

- Elliott réclame un muffin. Regarde. Elle prit ma main et la déposa sur son ventre arrondi. Un coup de pied heurta ma paume.

- Bon ben papa va mourir de faim.

- Tiens, en voilà un bout monsieur morfal ! Je l'avalais avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et attrapais le sac que j'avais amené.

- Le rose, c'est de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie. Un petit ours marron tout doux qui ira rejoindre son compagnon dans la caisse à jouet. Il y a aussi ça de leur part. Une chemise de grossesse. L'orange, c'est ta mère. Des livres de pâtisserie et un autre pour faire des compotes, des petits pots… Le violet, c'est de mes parents. Ma mère s'était lâché niveau body. Et elle avait acheté un parfum. Et ça, c'est de ma part. J'avais acheté, comme tout le monde, un cadeau pour le bébé, et un cadeau pour elle. J'avais acheté une petite tenue, avec un tee-shirt jaune et un short bleu pour le petit. Et pour elle, j'avais acheté la moitié des romans d'Harlan Coben, dont elle est accro.

- Merci mon bébé ! La tenue est magnifique. Elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser longuement. Je l'allongeai sur les papiers cadeaux multicolores ornant le lit. J'attrapais son pantalon et le descendis jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sa culotte de coton bleu eut le privilège de rester jusqu'à ses genoux. J'attrapais ses genoux et les tirais pour qu'elle arrive au bord du matelas. Je me mis à genoux entre ses magnifiques cuisses et goutai, du bout de la langue son intimité sucré. Comme à chaque fois, elle fourra ses mains dans ma tignasse. Elle les tira encore plus fortement que d'habitude. J'allais faire entrer ma langue en elle, mais sa jouissance me surprit. D'habitude, elle résistait plus longtemps avant de se laisser submerger.

Je me relevais pour l'embrasser longuement. Sa salive se mêla avec sa cyprine dans ma bouche.

- J'ai l'impression d'être plus sensible que d'habitude.

- C'est le cas.

Je l'agrippais pour la porter jusqu'à la commode. Une fois assise dessus, je ne me fis pas prier pour entrer en elle. Pour ne pas appuyer sur son ventre, cette position était idéale. Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon cou. Elle fit glisser les mains jusqu'à mes fesses, me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait plus. J'accélérais le rythme, mais toujours en faisant attention à elle. Sa tête s'échoua contre le mur quand son second orgasme de la matinée l'emporta. Je me laissais aller en elle, mes jambes ne me portant presque plus. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode, souleva ses pulls et en sortit une paire de menottes avec les clefs.

- Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois, ça serait toi qui serait menotté… Et que je pourrais faire ce que je voulais de toi… Dieu bénisse les hormones de grossesse !

C'est seulement à midi qu'elle accepta de me relâcher. Elle s'était défoulée ce matin. Menotté, puis détaché, pour finir attaché une nouvelle fois… Au début, ça me plaisait. Et même beaucoup ! Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai juste demandé grâce car j'en pouvais plus.

* * *

- J'me rappelais pas qu'on était aussi jeune sur cette photo.

- Moi, je me souviens surtout de mon sourire béat.

J'étais dans les vestiaires du gymnase avec Emmett. Et nous regardions la photo où nous brandissions fièrement tous les deux la coupe d'argent du concours de Seattle. Je sais même plus si c'est Emmett ou moi qui l'a.

- Bon, tiens, c'est pour Rosalie. De la part de Bella. Elle a retrouvé ça hier.

- Je lui donnerai. Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop tyrannique avec mes élèves !

- T'es un bon prof Em. Mais vas-y mollo.

- Compte sur moi ! Je le vis croiser ses doigts dans son dos. Les élèves sortirent du vestiaire et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Je vis plusieurs élèves avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux. D'autres étaient blanc comme des cachets. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sur le chemin de la salle des profs. Emmett intimide des élèves alors qu'il est doux comme un agneau ! Mais ça, il se garde bien de le dire.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre !

La semaine prochaine, ça sera plus court.

ROBisous ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Le dernier chapitre avant l'accouchement… Désolé si la fin du chapitre n'est pas réaliste, je ne sais pas comment tout se déroule, je me fie au autres fics que j'ai lu…

camryn48re : C'est pour la semaine prochaine, désolé… Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Je sais très bien garder un secret ! J'évite les toutous ? lol. Pour le prénom, j'ai fait comme eux, j'ai regardé Billy Elliott. A ces mecs… Merci pour ta review, Gros bisous !

* * *

**Mai (8eme mois de grossesse)**

**Edward POV**

- Bella arrête de faire l'enfant, et viens ! Je lui tendis la main.

- J'le sens pas Edward. J'ai peur, tu peux le comprendre ? Et en plus, les vapeurs de chlore me font mal aux yeux ! J'agrippais les barreaux de l'échelle et la rejoignis.

- Je suis avec toi, au moins étourdissement, je te rattraperais. Si tu as mal aux yeux, je peux te prêter mes lunettes de plongée. Le médecin dit que ça va soulager ton dos. Tu as insisté pour venir ici, on va pas rebrousser chemin ! Je redescendis l'échelle pour retourner dans le moyen bassin. Tu te décides ou je dois te porter ? Je sais, je suis brutal, mais j'avais appris qu'avec Bella, il faut la pousser au bout de ses limites pour qu'elle accepte.

- J'vais aux toilettes avant. Elle repartit vers les douches. J'en profitais pour faire quelques longueurs. Elle me rend gaga en ce moment. C'est 'Edward, j'veux de la glace ! Edward masse-moi le dos. Edward, masse-moi les pieds. Edward, libère les toilettes…' ARGH ! Je sais que c'est passager… Mais j'ai l'impression que Bill est mieux traité que moi.

Je la vis traverser une nouvelle fois l'enceinte de la piscine municipale pour rejoindre l'échelle. Je me postais vers celle-ci.

- Décidé ? Demandai-je. Elle enjamba le bord et posa son pied droit sur la première marche de l'échelle. Elle fit de même pour son pied gauche. Je lui pris la taille et suivi ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son pied dans l'eau.

- T'es pas mieux là ?

- La baignoire me fait le même effet.

- Dans la baignoire, tu peux pas nager.

Je me glissais à côté d'elle, suffisamment proche pour la rattraper, et suffisamment loin pour ne pas la griffer. Nous fîmes deux allers retours dans le moyen bassin, côte à côte.

- C'est vrai que ça détends… concéda-t-elle.

- Ben tu vois.

Nous refîmes un aller-retour avant qu'elle n'arrête, ayant mal aux bras et aux épaules. J'allais vers le petit escalier, elle s'installa dos à moi et je commençais à la masser. Elle se tendit brusquement.

- On part, décréta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde à ta gauche, discrètement. Je continuais de lui masser les épaules quand j'aperçus trois filles de ma classe de terminale scientifique.

- Bella, Forks est un bled paumé. Où qu'on aille, on rencontrera des lycéens ! On va pas s'enfuir dès qu'on les voit au même endroit que nous ! Au début de sa carrière, Simon a rencontré toute sa classe de première en boite de nuit. Il n'a pas fui pour autant. On ne va s'empêcher de vivre merde !

- Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui, en octobre, ont fouillé ton compte Facebook.

- Attends, tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire si nous n'étions pas dans un lieu public.

- Je ne fais pas une crise de jalousie. Je vais une crise tout court. Elles passèrent devant nous en me saluant.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen !

- Bonjour, répondis-je. Je sentis la main de ma femme frapper mes abdos sous l'eau. Je fis cas de rien et continuais à la masser. Je fis reposer mes mains sur son ventre, où on sentait notre fils très agité.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura Bella, si faiblement que je crus qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit. Comme pour m'ôter tout doute, elle attrapa une de mes mèches en bataille pour attirer mon visage près du sien. Elle força le barrage de mes dents pour faire rencontrer nos langues. Je n'avais aucune possibilité pour m'échapper. Je la laissais se défouler. De toute façon, il n'y a que ça à faire pour le moment. Elle me relâcha quand elle n'eut plus d'oxygène dans les poumons.

- Pourquoi ce baiser brusque ?

- Parce que tes élèves n'arrêtent pas de te regarder et de plonger sous l'eau pour essayer de t'admirer. J'ai le droit d'être jalouse ou je dois encore attendre qu'elles viennent te draguer ?

- Arrête de les regarder. Viens, on nage encore un peu et on rentre si tu veux.

J'arrivais à lui faire faire deux autres longueurs avant de partir. Elle passa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille, et blottit sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passais mon bras autour de la sienne et allais récupérer nos serviettes. Nous nous séparâmes aux douches pour se retrouver dans le hall dix minutes plus tard.

Trois jours plus tard.

Je terminais de faire la poussière avant d'aller étendre le linge dehors. Bella venait de partir faire une sieste. De plus en plus fatigué, de plus en plus mal au dos… Je la secondais dans tout ce que je pouvais, sauf la cuisine et le repassage. Là, je suis incapable de l'aider. Je sortis par le garage, prit le seau de pinces et allai vers nos fil à linges tendu à l'autre bout du jardin. Je croisais nos voisins retraités faisant leur bagage pour passer l'été en Floride, comme la plupart des plus de 70 ans de ce pays. Par-dessus notre haie, Mrs Dunter me tendit un cadeau pour le bébé. Nous avions bien sympathisés avec eux, ils me laissaient une fois par mois tailler notre coin de verdure chez eux. Elle était venue seconder Bella pour la cuisine il y a une semaine, la voyant mal en point.

Je mis le petit paquet au fond de la corbeille et rentrai à l'intérieur. J'allais m'installer sur le canapé avant de voir le corps recroquevillé de ma femme dessus.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je en passant une main sur son front.

- Disons qu'Elliott et moi, on est pas d'accord. Quand je veux dormir, il se réveille. Il m'a fait le même coup cette nuit. Elle passa ma main. Il frappe fort le p'tit !

- Ca va aller ?

- J'ai pas le choix ! C'est quoi, ce que tu as dans la main ? Je le lui tendis.

- Un cadeau des voisins. Des petites chaussures en cuir bleu. Elle les déposa dans l'armoire, à côté de celles qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Elle se rallongea en chien de fusil. Je m'installais à ces cotés et lui caressai le cuir chevelu. Mes caresses l'endormirent, et je la transportais jusque sur le lit, plus confortable. J'allais continuer mes fiches de révisions pour les terminales. Je leur mâche le boulot comme c'est pas permis ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de les materner !

- Comment tu vas ? Fut les premiers mots de ma mère quand nous passâmes la porte en ce dimanche.

- Comme une baleine qui va exploser rapidement si ce que j'ai dans le ventre ne sort pas rapidement ! Répondit-elle en guise de bonjour. Je lui fis comprendre qu'elle était très TRES énervé en ce moment.

- Viens t'assoir. Charlie lui tira une chaise et lui offrit un verre de soda. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- C'est bientôt la fin. Plus qu'un mois avant de tenir votre bébé dans vos bras, patience !

- Ca fait huit mois qu'on patiente !

- Mais c'est que tu deviens grognon en plus ! T'en fais pas, vers la fin, j'étais comme toi. Je m'énervais sur la première personne qui passait. Pourquoi tu crois que ma mère ne me parle plus ? Elle a pas supporté que je l'insulte en salle d'accouchement.

- Tu as insulté ta propre mère en salle d'accouchement ? J'avais vaguement entendu cette histoire. Ma grand-mère ne supporte plus ma mère, et inversement. J'allais la voir 15 jours l'été quand j'étais petit, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

- Ouais. Peter était en déplacement, le dernier avant son congé paternité. Je devais accoucher à son retour, mais j'ai perdu les eaux. Ma mère était là, une chance en soit, et elle m'a emmené à l'hôpital. En même temps, j'engueulais mon mari par téléphone, mais il était à New-York, il ne pouvait rien faire, à part trouver un avion rapidement pour Seattle. J'ai passé ma journée avec ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a tenu la main. J'essayais d'avoir des nouvelles de Peter, mais évidemment, quand on est en avion, pas de téléphone. On m'a descendu en salle d'accouchement en milieu de soirée. Et j'avais tellement mal que j'ai insulté ma mère. De toute façon, toutes les femmes durant l'accouchement engueulent leur mari, c'est un fait. Mais là, c'était assez violent. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais occupé de moi, et de Sacha et Tom, que c'était pour ça que ce dernier avait fui dans l'Alabama, et qu'elle avait bien mérité que Sacha ne lui parle plus jamais. Qu'elle n'a jamais été maman, que c'était à moi de faire tout son travail pendant qu'elle déplorait la mort de son mari encore et encore. Bref, elle a tellement bien pris mes propos qu'elle est parti. Littéralement. Elle a claqué la porte de la salle d'accouchement. C'est une des sages-femmes qui a pris le relai.

- C'était si horrible que ça, la douleur, pour que tu dises ça à ta mère ?

- Les méthodes de nos jours ne sont plus les mêmes. Il y a 20 ans, la péridurale n'existait pas.

- Maria…

- Bon d'accord. Tu vas souffrir le martyr pendant trente minutes. Et quand je dis le martyr, c'est un euphémisme. Mais ne pense pas à ça. Pense au fait qu'après cette épreuve, tu tiendras votre fils, ou fille dans tes bras. Après l'accouchement, le mieux, c'est le peau-à-peau. Et le premier biberon aussi. J'ai dû garder des bib' en verre au grenier, si vous les voulez. Je pouvais sentir sa main trembler dans la mienne.

- On va changer de sujet de conversation non ? Dis-je, pour ne pas que ma mère continue sur 'les 15 heures de travail nécessaire pour ma naissance'

* * *

- Ca se porte bien là-dedans j'ai l'impression ! C'est à quelle heure le cours de préparation à l'accouchement ?

- Dans vingt-cinq minutes.

- Bon, on a largement le temps. Les poumons terminent de se former. Il ne se présente pas en siège pour l'accouchement, ce qui évite les complications. Maintenant, vous avez interdiction de conduire madame Cullen. Pour l'accouchement, je dirais vers le 8 juin. Enfin, ça reste à préciser. Je vous revois dans 15 jours pour une nouvelle échographie, et là, je serais sûr de la date. Je lui passais sa tunique pour qu'elle se rhabille et nous montâmes au cinquième. Il nous fallut cinq minutes pour arriver dans la bonne salle, où nous attendait des couples, à plusieurs stades de grossesse.

Trois sages-femmes, dont Irina arrivèrent et elles nous expliquèrent une nouvelle fois comment allait se dérouler l'accouchement, et l'après. Tout d'abord, elles nous montrèrent des techniques pour soulager le dos de la future mère. La piscine lui faisait du bien, mais nous y restions une demi-heure à chaque fois, car ma femme avait toujours peur dans les piscines.

Ensuite, elles firent faire aux femmes présentes des exercices de relaxation, pendant que nous autres, nous attendions dehors. Ensuite, elles nous firent revenir pour observer les techniques de respiration possible pour l'accouchement. Le cours dura une heure, et il était 19 heures quand nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Nous devions y retourner dans 15 jours.

Au lycée, une semaine et demi plus tard.

- Alors, comment va la belle-sœur ? Demanda Emmett, en buvant un café.

- Elle ne voit plus ses pieds. Elle passe ses journées à cuisiner et à crier sur tout ce qui passe. Quand je suis de retour du lycée, j'en prends pour ma graine. Elle s'enfile un bac de glace par jour, et hier, à 22 heures, elle m'a obligé à aller en acheter à la supérette sinon, c'était ceinture jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse.

- En gros, elle te tient par les miches. C'est : fait si, fait ça, sinon, t'as pas ton susucre.

- T'a tout compris. Et moi, amoureux et gentil, j'obéis pour ne pas me faire incendier, et pour avoir mon nonos.

- C'est pour quand l'accouchement ?

- On a vu le gynéco hier. Il dit entre le 8 et 12 juin. On est le 23 mai, je ne vais pas tenir encore trois semaines.

- Tu sais que tu viens d'anéantir tout désir de paternité entre moi et Rose. Les triplées, elles ont le même caractère. Si je dois supporter pendant neuf mois les sautes d'humeurs, les crises d'hystéries et toute la fanfare, je démissionne.

- Je te prêterais le livre que tu m'as offert à noël. Il est utile ! Non, mais outre ça, c'est génial d'attendre un enfant. Enfin, c'est elle qui le porte mais… Entendre son cœur battre à chaque échographie… Sentir contre ta paume ses coups de pieds… C'est tout simplement unique. Et magique.

- J'te crois vieux. Mais nous, les bébés, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Rose veut d'abord finir son internat. Elle en a pour encore trois ans. Et il faut aussi qu'on se marie avant.

- Bella m'a dit que tu avais la bague à Noel. Mais tu as toujours pas fait ta demande depuis le temps ?

- J'trouve pas le bon moment. Et je sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai jamais été un romantique. Tu le sais mieux que personne.

- Tu crois que je savais comment faire moi ? J'ai acheté une bague, j'ai réservé une table au Coq Gourmand, je lui ai offert une robe, et, à la fin du repas, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais à en mourir, que j'avais promis de l'épouser, et que je voulais le faire maintenant. Je me suis mis à genou, et je lui ai demandé solennellement sa main. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à l'image de votre histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que tu fasses un truc cliché. Rose est une personne originale, fais quelque chose d'original.

- L'amour et la paternité te rende complètement gaga. J'espère que je ressemblerais pas à ça quand Rose sera en cloque.

- Crois-moi, quand on va être papa, on est obligé d'être dans cet état.

* * *

**Juin (9eme mois de grossesse).**

Je rentrais chez moi et croisai les doigts pour avoir de la chance cette fois ci. Bella s'ennuyait à la maison, et elle avait diverse occupation. Lire, faire un puzzle, et… La cuisine ! Esmée lui ayant offert un livre de cuisine pour ses 22 ans, tous les jours, j'ai droit à une nouvelle recette. Pour le malheur de mon estomac.

_Flashback._

_- C'est prêt ! Cria Bella de la cuisine. Bill accourut pour aller manger sa pâtée, me faisant presque trébucher. Elle me fit signe d'ouvrir le four. Vu l'odeur, je me demande ce qu'elle a pu cuisiner._

_- C'est du lapin avec des pruneaux, m'informa-t-elle. J'eus du mal à déglutir. J'ai passé l'après-midi à le cuisiner. Je mis un morceau de viande dans chaque assiette avant de commencer la 'dégustation'._

_Je piquais du bout de la fourchette la viande. Et je dus vraiment me faire violence pour avaler. Je suis pas difficile niveau nourriture. Je mange tout ce qui me passe sous la main, sauf le calamar grillé. Mais le lapin aux pruneaux vient de s'ajouter à la liste. Pour ne pas vexer ma femme qui avait concocté ce plat, je me forçais pour terminer mon assiette, laissant sur le bord les pruneaux._

_- C'était bon ? Demanda ma femme._

_- Délicieux. Je croisais les doigts sous la table._

_- Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé. J'en referais dans la semaine. Vu que tu es à côté du frigo, passe-moi ma glace s'il te plait. Je lui tendis sa gourmandise avant de faire la vaisselle. _

_Sauf que mon estomac décida de me renvoyer mon mensonge en pleine face. Je couru sans réfléchir jusqu'au toilettes sous les yeux hébétés de Bella. Ce fut juste, mais j'arrivais quand même jusqu'au WC pour vomir le lapin aux pruneaux._

_- Mon chéri t'es malade ? Demanda mon épouse en passant une main sur mon front pour vérifier si j'avais de la fièvre._

_- Non bébé. T'inquiète pas. Je pivotais pour me mettre dos au carrelage. C'est juste que…_

_- Que quoi ? Dis-moi tout Edward, j'me vexerai pas. Elle dit à chaque fois la même phrase, et à chaque fois elle se vexe. Un mensonge, vite !_

_- Je ne digere pas les pruneaux. Dès que j'en mange, ça me fait vomir. C'est juste pour ça._

_- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je t'aurais fait un plat sans._

_- Non mais ça va. Respire !_

_- Tu sais, si tu es encore malade, je peux faire venir docteur Cullen. Elle sait bien gérer ce genre de chose… Sa main se dirigea vers mon entrejambe. _

_- Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de docteur Cullen._

_Fin Flashback._

Je m'en étais bien sorti hier soir finalement. Mais je ne pense pas réussir un tel tour de passe-passe tous les jours. Mais bon, ce soir, j'ai eu de la chance, c'était des pates avec de la sauce tomate fait maison par ma chérie.

Après diner, elle alla s'installer sur le canapé, rapprocha la table basse et continua son puzzle. Gare à moi si j'avais le malheur d'y toucher ! J'enjambais l'accoudoir pour m'installer en tailleur sur le canapé, comme elle, et zappai avant de regarder un reportage sur le tabac et les ados. Je la vis se tordre la nuque plusieurs fois. Je la fis pivoter vers moi pour la masser, comme Irina nous l'avait appris. Elle se détendit contre moi, et je dus la porter comme une jeune mariée, trop fatigué pour marcher. Je l'entendis tourner et retourner dans le lit plusieurs fois. Elle dut s'endormir vers trois heures du matin, Elliott ayant enfin décrété qu'il était temps pour sa maman de dormir.

**Bella POV.**

- C'est toi qui dois décider de ce que ton bébé va mettre Bella. Je prends vert ou jaune ? Demanda une nouvelle fois ma mère. Nos familles s'étaient passés le mot pour ne pas que je sois seule. Tous les jours ou presque, quand Ed bossait, je voyais une Mercedes ou une Volvo venir me chercher.

- Vert, dis-je au hasard.

- Ok, je t'achète les deux.

Elle m'entraina jusqu'aux caisses et je dus me faufiler entre les rayons, faisant attention avec mon ventre à ne rien faire tomber. Je passais une nouvelle fois une main sur mes reins. Ce que remarqua Esmée.

- Il y a un canapé là-bas. Va t'assoir pendant que je paye. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui obéir. L'accouchement est prévu dans cinq jours, mais, comme le gynéco l'a dit la semaine dernière, il peut arriver avant terme. Je me demande comment ma mère à réussi à nous porter jusqu'au bout, moi et mes sœurs. Elle a dut comprendre sa douleur !

- Tu veux aller faire d'autres courses ? Demanda ma mère.

- Ça te dérange si on va à l'épicerie ? On a plus de lait, de farine et de sucre, j'ai envie de faire un gâteau.

- Pas de souci. Après je te ramènerai chez toi. Tu es toute pâlotte. Elle alla dans le centre de Port Angeles, prit un panier qu'elle porta pendant que je faisais mes courses. J'en profitais pour acheter du pain. Il était 14 heures quand je rentrais une nouvelle fois chez moi.

Je préparais mon fondant au chocolat, qui me prit une dizaine de minutes, et le mit au four. Je repris le journal que je feuilletais avant mon départ, pour trouver une nounou pour septembre. Chose très problématique car il faudrait qu'elle le garde le lundi, le mardi matin et le jeudi uniquement. Le mardi et le mercredi, Edward est de repos, et le directeur de la bibliothèque à déclarer qu'il était inutile d'ouvrir la bibliothèque le vendredi et le samedi après-midi. Ce qui, en somme m'arrangeait bien. J'avais commencé à appeler plusieurs nourrices, mais toutes étaient complètes. Je commençai à désespérer. On aurait dus s'y préparer plus tôt, merde !

D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, un spasme, violent, me fit courber le dos et m'exorbita les yeux. Ça, c'est pas une manifestation d'Elliott. La sensation dura presque une minute, avant qu'elle ne s'estompe, comme elle était arrivée. Une contraction. J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau qui trainait sur la table et en bus de longue gorgée pour me remettre. Le travail venait de commencer. Heureusement, j'ai prévu le coup.

D'une main, j'entourais les annonces que je trouvais, et de l'autre, je grattais le crane de Bill, ce dernier ayant mis sa tête sur mes genoux. J'allais prendre le téléphone pour appeler les dernières prétendantes quand mon mari passa la porte. Sa classe étant en voyage scolaire, il était rentré plus tôt.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Salut Bill. Bonjour mon Elliott, il passa sa main sur mon ventre et s'assis à côté de moi. Il retira ses mocassins pour se mettre en tailleur.

- Alors, ces nourrisses ?

- Rien. J'en ai appelé trois ce matin. Une m'a engueulé en direct, car il aurait fallu qu'on s'y prenne plus tôt, et les deux autres sont complètes. J'en ai trouvé deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'on doive le mettre à la crèche.

- Tu sais ce que je pense des crèches.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien, c'est rempli de microbes, il va tomber malade toute les semaines et ça va être galère. Mais si on n'a pas le choix… La sonnette du four s'activa. Mon mari alla sortir mon gâteau pour le mettre à la fenêtre. Bill lui sauta dessus.

- J'emmène le chien au parc. Je reviens. Il me laissa seule me lançant au passage le téléphone pour que j'appelle peut être notre future nourrice. Après trente-cinq minutes au téléphone avec les prétendantes, des suppliques et des lamentations en pagaille, aucune n'a voulu m'accorder de rendez-vous, étant déjà débordé pour septembre.

**Edward POV.**

- Allez, va courir ! Je défis la laisse de Bill, qui ne se fit pas prier pour se défouler dans le parc et courir après les pigeons.

- Tu abandonnes ta femme enceinte ? Je n'avais pas entendu ma mère arriver.

- Elle appelait des nounous quand je suis parti. On cherche, mais elles sont toutes complètes. Aucune place dispos, et je veux pas le mettre à la crèche.

- Ca serait pour combien de jours par semaine ?

- Deux jours et demi ! Je bosse pas le mardi après-midi et le mercredi. Et Bella travaille pas le vendredi.

- Si ça vous arrange, je peux te le garder le lundi. Charlie n'a pas besoin de moi ce jour-là.

- Je lui en parlerais. On écume les petites annonces, l'annuaire mais bon.

- Ça se passe bien sa grossesse ?

- Elle craque. Je l'ai entendu marmonner dans son sommeil hier. Allez bébé, sors de là vite fait, sinon je te jure que je vais exploser. Mais rien. Il reste cinq jours, je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider mais… Je peux pas l'aider à porter le bébé.

- Allez, vous serez bientôt parents, c'est le principal. Dès qu'elle a accouché, tu nous appelle ! Même si c'est au beau milieu de la nuit, tu m'appelles.

- Tu comptes débarquer à la maternité en robe de chambre ?

- Non, mais je veux savoir quand mon petit-fils, ou petite-fille viendra au monde. Je récupérerais Bill pendant que vous serez à la maternité.

- Merci m'man. J'vais rentrer, il est déjà 17 heures 30, et je lui avais promis de revenir sans tarder. J'embrassais la joue de ma mère, rappelai Bill à l'ordre et, tranquillement, nous rejoignîmes la maison.

Par la fenêtre, je regardais ma femme, en tailleur, faisant son puzzle. Elle avait revêtu mon sweet des Requins enragées par-dessus son ventre. Le requin, souriant de toutes ses dents, se trouvait sur notre enfant. Elle ajoutait les pièces d'une main, et de l'autre, elle gardait une autre main sur son ventre.

- Allez Elliott, arrête de t'agiter tu veux ? Elle baissa les yeux sur notre enfant, et sortit un index inquisiteur. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme ! Je sais que t'es pas content, que tu es à l'étroit, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle sera une bonne maman. Gentille quand il faudra lui expliquer les choses, méchante quand il faudra le gronder.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce p'tit bout encore ? Demandai-je en passant la porte.

- Il arrête pas de me mettre des coups de pieds ! Bill descend du canapé ! Le chien lui obéit et se glissa à ses pieds, sa tête sur ces genoux.

- J'adore te voir porter mes vêtements. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Tu sais pourquoi je le porte ? Je fis non de la tête. J'ai l'impression que, quand Elliott sens ta présence, il se calme. C'est peut être totalement stupide mais… Je vais nous faire à diner.

- Laisse ! Je mis mes mains sur ces épaules. Il reste du gratin de pâtes de la veille. On le fera réchauffer. J'embrassais son cuir chevelu. Je m'installais sur la table de la salle à manger et terminais d'entrer les notes de mes élèves sur internet, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Bella POV**

J'appliquais une nouvelle fois la 'respiration du petit chien' pour me remettre de la contraction. Elles étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Avant, j'en avais une toute les heures. Puis c'était passé à une toutes les 45 minutes. Et là, c'est une toute les 15 minutes. Le travail avait commencé à 14 heures 30, et là, il est 19 heures 45. Le diner se réchauffe dans le micro-ondes, Bill à la tête sur mes genoux, et Edward est sous la douche.

Un liquide chaud s'écoula entre mes cuisses. Je me suis pas uriné dessus quand même ! Je me levais et constatais que non, c'est pas de l'urine.

C'est ma poche des eaux.

Une contraction, plus violente que les autres, me fit tomber à la renverse. Heureusement, le canapé se trouvait derrière moi.

- Edward ! L'appelai-je. Mais ma voix fut couverte par le bourdonnement du micro-ondes et l'eau de la douche.

- EDWARD ! Hurlai-je cette fois-ci. Pas de réaction derrière la porte. Bill se mit à aboyer en même temps que moi, pour faire comprendre à mon mari que j'allais accoucher rapidement. Il alla vers la porte et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, comme Ed lui avait malheureusement appris, et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'y reprit à trois reprises. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais plus l'appeler, une contraction me fit cambrer l'échine. J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Bill aboyais maintenant devant la cabine de douche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Bill ? Ce dernier courut jusqu'à moi et couina. Je sentis sa truffe contre mes pieds.

- BELLA ! Il m'aida à m'assoir.

- J'ai perdu… perdu les eaux. Materrrrrrrrrnité ! Encore une contraction. Toutes les cinq minutes.

Il courut s'habiller avec les premières fringues qu'il trouvait. Il attrapa à la volée le sac que j'avais préparé pour nous trois, en cas d'urgence. Il éteignit le micro-ondes, donna la pâtée à Bill et m'aida à me lever. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à marcher, il me prit dans ces bras et me déposa sur le siège. Il m'attacha, courut derrière le volant et enclencha la marche arrière. Nous allions avoir notre bébé dans peu de temps.

**Edward POV.**

Pourquoi j'ai pas entendu ma femme hurler ? Pourquoi ? Je doublais un énième camion sur la voie rapide et m'engageai sans tarder sur la sortie de l'hôpital. J'avais regardé le rythme de ses contractions. Une toutes les quatre minutes. Je me garai sur le parking de la maternité, passais le sac en bandoulière autour du torse et portait en courant ma femme à travers le service. Trois infirmières virent vers nous.

- Elle a perdu les eaux il y a 15 minutes, et elle a des contractions toutes les quatre minutes ! Énonçai-je rapidement.

- Bien. On va vous conduire dans une chambre, et on évaluera votre dilatation. Vous pouvez marcher ? Elle hocha la tête. Je la déposais lentement, une nouvelle contraction la prit. Elle s'agrippa au bras de l'infirmière pour que cela passe. Je m'apprêtais à les suivre quand on me stoppa net.

- Vous monsieur, vous restez ici. Vous allez remplir les formulaires d'admission pour votre femme. Donnez-moi le sac. On va bien s'occuper d'elle. Elle récupéra les vêtements et couru à la suite du groupe. Une infirmière, assez âgé, me tendit les formulaires et un stylo. Il tremblait dans ma main.

- C'est votre premier enfant ? Je hochais la tête. Ça se voit. Vous êtes tout paniqué ! Respirez un grand coup. Vous allez devenir papa, c'est merveilleux ! Je terminais de remplir le formulaire pour la chambre quand on m'interpella dans le couloir. Irina, deux infirmières, et ma femme sur son lit d'hôpital. Je couru vers le cortège, attrapant la main de ma femme au passage.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit lors du rendez-vous, votre femme à eut des contractions tout l'après-midi. Le processus a été rapide. Ca dépend des femmes. On va l'accoucher maintenant. On a pas pu lui poser la péridurale. Trop de risque, elle avait des contractions quand on essayait, et la piquer au mauvais endroit causerait trop de problème pour que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit face à nous. Tout le monde s'y engouffra. Bella me serra la main, suite à une contraction. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas trembler. Dans moins de trente minutes, je vais être papa. Maintenant, c'est plus du fictif. C'est du réel. Un petit être va arriver et va me demander d'être à la hauteur. Plus d'erreur possible. Plus de retour en arrière.

Les infirmières s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, pour vérifier que tout est prêt.

- Ca y est. Il arrive ! Bella déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main. Tout va bien se passer. Quand on ressortira d'ici, on sera tous les trois. On endossera le rôle de parents, en plus de celui d'époux. Une infirmière ressortit et on nous fit entrer dans la salle verte sentant le désinfectant.

* * *

Désolé pour cette fin sadique (en ce moment, je mets que de ça dans mes fics…)

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la naissance de leur p'tit !

ROBisous ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, nombreuses cette semaine ! J'espere décevoir personne avec cet accouchement *me ronge les ongles*

Aussidagility : Voila la naissance tant attendu ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV.**

On poussa le lit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle. Je me plaçais au côté de ma femme, lui tenant la main pour la soutenir et endurer avec elle la douleur. On posa des électrodes sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre. Des bips résonnaient à intervalle régulier. On releva le dossier du lit, pour qu'elle soit presque assise.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda le médecin au pied de ma femme. Elle hocha la tête. Quand je vous le dirai, vous pousserez de toutes vos forces. Sa poigne se renforça.

- Poussez ! Elle prit appui sur mon bras et se redressa, poussant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Je la voyais serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

- C'est bon. Reposez-vous jusqu'à la prochaine contraction. Elle s'affala sur le siège, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je. Elle ne put que me faire un signe de tête pour me dire que oui. Je sais que tu en es capable mon amour.

- Allez-y ! Poussez ! L'épuisement commençait à se faire ressentir durant cette seconde contraction. Elle s'agrippait de plus en plus fortement à ma main, faisant craquer mes phalanges. Je n'en tenus pas compte. Un petit cri silencieux sortit de sa bouche. Elle essaye toujours d'être forte, en dépit de sa timidité, devant les gens qu'elle ne connait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne hurle pas. Elle arrêta de pousser d'un seul coup.

- Continuez de pousser !

- Peu… Peut plus ! Des bips de plus en plus forts et rapides se firent entendre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je commençai à m'inquiéter, voyant le visage de Bella devenir rouge sang.

- Elle arrive plus à respirer, m'informa la sage-femme. Ils sortirent un masque qu'ils lui passèrent autour du visage. Tout le monde s'agitait, ce qui faisait augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

- Une nouvelle contraction va arriver. Il va falloir pousser Madame Cullen.

- Tu vois pas qu'elle fait une crise d'asthme ! Irina se précipita sur un des tiroirs, en sortit une seringue dont elle injecta le contenu dans une des perfusions de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez ?

- Quelque chose pour arrêter les contractions durant un court laps de temps.

- Le bébé est en souffrance, intervient le médecin.

- Arrête Macdon. Tu sais très bien que si je n'avais rien fait, le bébé et la mère serait en souffrance. Il râla derrière son masque. La sage-femme se calma, tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens.

- Vous êtes asthmatique depuis longtemps ? Elle retira son masque lentement et essaya de parler.

- Je ne le savais même pas. Personne ne l'est dans ma famille et… son rythme cardiaque refit une envolée.

- Calme-toi ma chérie. Je déposais un baiser sur mon front.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive à beaucoup de femmes. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Elle fit oui de la tête. On reprend quand vous voulez. Elle mon montra deux doigts. Si vous voulez, on peut reprendre dans deux minutes. Tachez de vous détendre. Je caressais ses cheveux et faisait des cercles sur la paume de sa main, exactement ce qu'elle me faisait quand moi-même j'angoissais. Elle ferma les yeux pour se détendre complètement.

- Le bébé est vraiment en souffrance ! Insista Macdon. Irina se dirigea vers lui.

- Tais-toi grand nigaud. Le bébé va très bien ! Apprends un lire un moniteur avant de pratiquer un accouchement. Je ferai un rapport sur ton comportement. Tout va bien Madame Cullen. Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ? Elle fit oui de la tête. Vous vous sentez prête ? Elle refit oui de la tête et releva son masque. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, prévenez-nous. Le médecin se remit en place.

- Bon, maintenant, poussez ! Elle se remit en position assise à l'aide de ses reins, et poussais comme elle le pouvait. Je passais derrière le siège et glissais mon autre bras dans son dos pour la maintenir. Sa main me serrait comme jamais elle l'avait fait auparavant, mais je m'en fichais.

- C'est bon. Elle retomba sur mon bras, et je la fis glisser contre le siège lentement. Une infirmière me passa un linge humide que je passais sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur maculant son front et ses cheveux.

- On voit la tête Isabella ! C'est bientôt fini, l'encouragea Irina. Elle se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas refaire une crise. Je passais le linge sur sa nuque. Elle recouvra une respiration à peu près calme.

- Allez-y. Cette fois-ci, ce fut mon bras choisi pour cible pour qu'elle puisse pousser comme il le fallait. Je maintenais toujours son dos, pour lui économiser des forces. Irina alla voir Macdon pour avoir une idée de commencer tout se déroulait.

- Ca y est Isabella. La tête est presque là. Deux poussées, et vous serez la maman la plus courageuse que j'ai croisée en sept ans de carrière. Ça va ? Elle leva un pouce, essayant de trouver sa respiration. Le médecin lui demanda de pousser une nouvelle fois. Elle fit son possible, et je la voyais retenir des larmes de fatigue.

- La tête est enfin sortie. Un dernier effort et ce calvaire se terminera pour tout le monde. Il me cherche le Mac-Machin chose ! Irina lui lança un regard meurtrier. Si jamais je le recroise dans une rue sombre, je donne pas cher de mon self-control ! Allez-y.

Elle se retrouva assise, poussant de toutes ses forces, les joues gonflées, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. Courageuse ma femme ! A cet instant, je remerciais intérieurement dieu pour m'avoir fait homme ! J'entendis un petit cri, presque irréel, se faire entendre dans la salle d'accouchement. Le cri d'un nouveau-né tout droit sorti du ventre de mon épouse. Notre fils vient de naitre.

J'suis papa.

JE SUIS PAPA !

J'avais envie de le crier au monde entier ! Toutes les craintes, les doutes et les angoisses venaient de s'envoler, juste en entendant ce cri. Tout le personnel dans la salle s'agitait, pendant que Bella et moi, nous nous regardions, figés, des larmes au coin des yeux pour moi, les siennes ruisselant sur ces joues.

- Voila Isabella. Votre fils est là. C'est un beau petit garçon, né à 20 heures 17, la voix d'Irina sortait d'entre les jambes de ma femme. Elle se releva, tenant notre Elliott tant attendu dans des langes bleus. Elle s'approcha de nous et déposa lentement notre fils qui criait toujours contre son sein. Ses petits yeux bleus se baladaient de partout, avant de se fixer sur ceux chocolats de ma femme. Je fis le tour du siège et essayai de capter son regard pur.

- Salut mon Elliott, sa voix était emplie de trémolos à cause des larmes de joies qui se déversaient librement sur ces joues.

- Vous ferrez connaissance avec lui dans dix minutes. Je dois vous le récupérer juste pour vérifier que tout va bien, et l'habiller. Irina reprit délicatement notre fils dans ses bras. Vous venez avez moi monsieur. Je lâchais sa main délicatement, laissant un rapide baiser sur le dos de celle-ci.

- Tu es été superbe ma chérie.

- Je t'aime.

Je suivi la sage-femme qui nettoyait délicatement la peau d'Elliott qui se laissait faire. Il faisait 2 kilos 975 et 45 centimètres, ce qui est pas mal pour un prématuré. Je lui tendis le pyjama bleu avec l'ours acheté le jour où nous avons su avec certitude que c'était un garçon, et le petit bonnet bleu en laine tricoté par ma mère.

- Voila bonhomme, t'es beau comme un roi pour aller rejoindre ta maman et ton papa ! Excusez-encore le comportement de mon collègue. C'est pas la première fois qu'il est comme ça, et il va rapidement avoir des sanctions. Je reviens vous chercher à 22 heures 30, pour vous ramener dans la chambre, et on lui donnera le biberon. Félicitations encore ! Elle transvasa Elliott dans mes bras, me faisant relever les coudes pour maintenir sa tête. Je restai un moment immobile à le détailler.

On pouvait voir des cheveux châtains clair, presque roux, sortir du bonnet. Il avait de grands yeux bleus pour l'instant, un petit nez retroussé et de toutes petites lèvres. Ses mains s'agitaient de toute part, essayant d'attraper quelque chose.

- Oui, oui, on va aller voir maman. Je me fis violence pour m'arracher à la contemplation de mon fils, pour me diriger dans la salle où ma femme nous attendait patiemment.

**Bella POV**

20 heures 17. 7 juin. Notre vie à prit un nouveau tournant. Un tournant où nous sommes maintenant trois. La porte battante s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je fis pivoter mon cou et constatais que les deux hommes de ma vie revenaient enfin dans la salle. Edward se dépêcha de me rejoindre et prit place sur le tabouret qui se situait à côté de moi. Il s'assit calmement, avant de déposer Elliott contre mon buste dénudé. Les larmes de bonheur roulèrent une nouvelle fois sur mes joues. Edward, qui se retenait depuis tout à l'heure, en fit de même. Notre fils, au milieu, ne comprenait rien.

- Il pèse 2,975 kilos pour 45 centimètres, énonça-t-il. Elliott releva son visage pour me fixer, durant quelques secondes. Je passais lentement mon index sur sa joue.

- Il est si beau. On t'a attendu mon chéri. On t'a attendu longtemps ! Sa bouche s'étira pour former un petit sourire.

- C'est nous deux. Le fruit de notre amour. Toi et moi réuni dans la même personne, murmura mon mari. Il tendit son petit doigt vers la main gauche. Il l'ouvrit et emprisonna le doigt de son père. Il a la peau tellement douce. Je sentis son autre main se balader sur ma poitrine, avant de s'arrêter sur le E que j'avais fait tatouer pour le 19eme anniversaire de mon petit-ami.

- Maintenant ce E signifie plus que l'amour que je te porte depuis 5 ans. Il signifie l'amour que je porte à toi et Elliott. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tracer du bout de l'index la lettre. Je t'aime Elliott. Et je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets. Je déposais un léger baiser sur sa tempe. C'est vrai qu'il a la peau douce.

Les deux heures de peau-à-peau passèrent étonnement vite. Elliott nous gratifia de quelques sourires. Sentir son petit corps contre le mien m'avait fait tout oublier : le calvaire de l'accouchement, les maux de dos, les insomnies, les coups de pieds… Au passage, je m'excusais auprès de mon mari, qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures durant les derniers mois. Car, en y repensant maintenant, j'ai vraiment eu une attitude exécrable envers lui. Mais c'est ça le mariage : uni pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ! Irina revient nous chercher au bout de deux heures et nous conduisit dans notre chambre. Elle nous tendit un biberon et nous expliqua comment faire.

Elliott n'arrêtait pas de me regarder entre les doses qu'il avalait. Il avait le même regard que son père. Un regard puissant. Je cédais la place à mon mari, qui eut plus de mal que moi. Mais je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il allait très bien s'en sortir. Irina et moi le guidions, pour qu'il ne prenne pas de mauvaises habitudes. Je trouvais ce spectacle magnifique. Il but les trois-quarts du biberon. Edward me rendit Elliott pour que je lui fasse faire son rot. Visiblement, la dose n'était pas la bonne. Il régurgita une partie de son repas. Je sentis le tout couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est courant chez les nouveau-nés. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils vont ingurgiter. Edward attrapa des mouchoirs pour m'essuyer. Je vais le noter pour la sage-femme de demain matin. Je sentis mon bébé s'endormir dans mes bras. Il faut aller le mettre à la nurserie. Vous pouvez aller le chercher demain matin à partir de n'importe quelle heure. Je rendis Elliott endormi à Edward.

- Je vais appeler ma mère et la tienne pour leur dire qu'elles sont grands-mères. Même s'il est 23 heures, elles ne m'en voudront pas de les réveiller. Je reviens sous peu. Il déposa un baiser au sommet de mon crane avant de partir.

**Edward POV**

Je déposais lentement Elliott dans son berceau transparent. Je lui embrassais lentement la tempe, faisant attention à ne pas le griffer avec ma barbe de trois jours. Je me trompais de couloir et dus demander à une infirmière la sortie. Une fois fait, je m'assis par terre, dos à un des piliers, et appelai ma belle-famille en premier.

- Allo ? Murmura Esmée dans le combiné.

- Esmée, c'est Edward.

- Salut mon grand. Que me vaut le plaisir d'être réveillé par mon beau-fils à 23 heures 12 du matin ?

- Le fait de vous annoncer que, depuis 20 heures 17, vous êtes grand-mère !

- OH MON DIEU ! Bella a accouché ? Elle était beaucoup plus réveillée maintenant. Carlisle, réveille-toi ! Bella a accouché ! J'entendais la surexcitation d'Esmée dans le combiné. Alors, c'est quoi ? Garçon ou fille ?

- Maintenant, on peut vous le dire. C'est un garçon. Elliott.

- C'était le prénom de mon grand-père ! J'aurais parié une fille pourtant. Mais un garçon me rend folle de joie ! On peut venir le voir quand ?

- Les grands-parents le matin, et le reste de la famille l'après-midi. On y tient.

- Et Bella dans l'histoire ? Elle va bien ? Demanda Carlisle, un peu inquiet.

- Elle a accouché sans péridurale, mais elle devrait s'en remettre. Elle a fait une crise d'asthme pendant l'accouchement, mais le bébé et elle vont bien. Par contre, on est tombé sur un con. Mac quelque chose.

- Macdon. Un con comme tu dis, qui n'attend que la retraite.

- Ben qu'il la prenne rapidement ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, il faut également que je prévienne ma mère, Alice et Rose.

- A demain Edward. Avant d'appeler ma mère, j'envoyais un message groupé à Angela, Alice, Rosalie, Jacob et Benjamin.

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez me haïr de vous réveiller si tard, mais je m'en fous, Bella a accouché il y a trois heures ! Si vous voulez venir nous rendre visite, c'est à partir de demain après-midi. On réserve le matin aux parents. Bisous !_

Je fouillais mon répertoire avant de trouver le numéro de ma famille. Ce fut Charlie qui décrocha instantanément.

- Oui ?

- Charlie, c'est Edward. T'es avec maman ?

- Oui, mais elle dort sur le canapé. Pourquoi ?

- Réveille-là et met le haut-parleur, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

- Ok… Maria… Maria !

- Charlou, pourquoi tu me réveilles ? D'habitude, tu me portes pour aller dans la chambre. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on

- OH ! Je suis là ! Fis-je remarquer à distance.

- Edward ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

- Non, ton troisième fils. Bien sûr que c'est moi !

- Bella a accouché ? C'est ça l'instinct maternel. Savoir que son fils vous appelle à 23 heures juste pour vous dire que vous êtes mamie.

- Oui, elle a accouché il y a trois heures. J'ai pas pu vous appeler plus tôt, il a fallu donner le biberon, profiter de lui durant deux heures.

- De lui ? C'est un garçon ! Je l'entendis taper dans ses mains.

- Oui, c'est un garçon. Elliott. Oh maman, si tu savais comme j'suis heureux ! Toutes mes angoisses ont disparu en le voyant.

- J'en doute pas mon fils. J'irais chercher Bill demain après-midi. On peut venir le voir quand ?

- Le matin pour les parents, et l'après-midi pour les amis, les frères et sœurs.

- On y sera ! Allez, va dormir ! Elle raccrocha avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire autre chose. En coupant l'appel, j'avais deux nouveaux textos, des deux sœurs de Bella, qui, au mot près, disait la même chose.

_Super ! Vous allez bien ? C'est quoi le sexe ? Et le prénom ?_

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais en faisant le même rituel chaque matin. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre avant de me rappeler que notre enfant n'était plus à l'intérieur, mais avec nous, dans notre monde réel. Je tendis le cou pour essayer de voir l'heure. 7 heures 20. C'était la première nuit où, depuis longtemps, je dormais plusieurs heures d'affilés, et, pourtant, je n'en avais pas profité.

Je m'étirais un peu et essayai de me lever de mon lit, lentement. Le lino froid me glaça les pieds. A peine debout, tout tourna autour de moi, et des étoiles blanches envahirent mes yeux. Totalement aveuglé et ayant peur de tomber, je m'agrippai à la première chose que je trouvais. Une chance, ce fut le poignet de mon mari, endormi, sur le fauteuil se transformant en lit. Il se réveilla d'un coup et bondit sur moi pour me rattraper.

- Ça va ?

- Je… J'ai voulu aller aux toilettes et… J'sais pas…

- Chut, calme-toi. Il m'allongea sur le lit et appuya sur un bouton au-dessus de ma tête. Une infirmière et un médecin arrivèrent de suite. Ils m'examinèrent et conclurent que j'avais besoin de manger. Ils revinrent avec un plateau plein de nourriture et un fauteuil roulant. N'ayant pas mangé depuis hier après-midi, je me jetais sur les gâteaux et autres gourmandises. J'en fis profiter Edward au passage.

- Edward ? Demandai-je.

- Mmh ?

- On peut… aller chercher Elliott maintenant ?

- Si tu veux ma puce, mais tu y vas dans le fauteuil. S'il te plait. Il me fit son regard de chien battu que je détestais tant. Je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras pour me déposer dessus, et il attrapa la couverture qu'il avait cette nuit pour la mettre sur mes genoux. Il se glissa derrière moi et nous partîmes à la découverte de l'hôpital. La nurserie se situait au bout du couloir.

Il m'abandonna devant la vitre transparente et l'infirmière le guida jusqu'au berceau transparent de notre fils. Elle lui parlait en même temps. Ils revirent tous les deux. Edward s'agenouilla face à moi et déposa Elliott dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait déjà changé, alors que je l'avais quitté uniquement depuis huit heures.

- Il s'est réveillé il y a deux heures pour manger, et il a encore régurgité son lait. Elle a été obligée de le changer.

Il nous ramena tous les trois dans la chambre. Je déposais notre fils dans le berceau transparent de la chambre et attrapai un pyjama propre dans notre sac. Je me levai timidement, Edward maintenant ma taille pour prévenir tout risque de chute, et pris Elliott contre lui. Il faisait toujours attention à bien tenir sa tête. Il le déposa sur la table à langer de la salle de bain. Je retirais le pyjama fin que l'infirmière lui avait mis et le vêtit d'un autre, vert avec une girafe dessus. Je ne sais par quel miracle Elliott ne se réveilla pas.

Je remis notre fils dans les bras de mon mari et allai aux toilettes, avant de vêtir une de mes chemise de nuit, plus confortable et plus chaude. Je retournais dans la chambre et vis Ed, assis sur mon lit, tenant Elliott et regardant ses yeux fermés. Il retira le bonnet mis hier et caressa ses cheveux, qui allaient probablement devenir roux, comme les siens. Sa main continua sa course et s'arrêta sur son visage. Il eut un frémissement quand elle passa sur sa fontanelle.

- C'est normal si c'est encore mou. Ça ne va pas se consolider avant deux ans, l'informai-je. Il sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que je l'observai. Il allait se lever pour le reposer dans son berceau, mais je lui fis signe de rester assis. Je me dirigeai vers lui, et m'assis à leur cotés.

- Prends tout ton temps pour apprendre à le connaitre, le rassurai-je. Il passa son index sur son nez, que le petit retroussa quand il sentit le doigt. Il termina la découverte en passant son index sur ces petites lèvres.

- Il a vraiment la peau douce. Il passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur son buste. Il trouva son cœur qui battait et resta là, à ressentir le petit battement. Je glissais mes doigts à côté des siens. Nous nous regardâmes simultanément, et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer les lèvres sur les siennes. Il me rendit mon baiser lentement, se concentrant sur Elliott et moi en même temps. Un bruit de vibreur se fit entendre dans la chambre. Edward sursauta et se recula de moi. Il se leva rapidement et déposa notre fils dans son berceau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre la communication.

- Allo… Oui Mrs Madison… Ça, c'est la surveillante du lycée qui n'a jamais pu nous encadrer…. Oui, je sais que je devrais être en cours, arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais un lycéen !... Je suis en congé paternité depuis hier soir… Vous auriez voulu que je vous appelle à 11 heures du soir… De toute façon, vous m'auriez engueulé !... Je vous parlerais sur un autre ton quand vous arrêterez de me traiter comme un gamin !... Oui, à bientôt.

- Elle voulait quoi ?

- M'engueuler pour se défouler je suppose. Je ne me suis pas présenté en cours, elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Il faut que j'envoie un message à Simon, c'est son jour de repos, et je voudrais qu'il prenne mes terminales à 11 heures. J'ai bouclé le programme, mais il faut les faire réviser. Il tapa son message rapidement et coupa son portable.

Elliott se réveilla vers neuf heures trente en pleurant. Il fallait attendre 10 heures pour lui donner un biberon. Je la calai contre moi pour le consoler. Quand il arrêta de crier, je le déposai dans sa coque et sortit un des doudous du sac. Il l'attrapa dans sa main, le secoua dans tous les sens avant de le faire tomber par terre. Il allait pas être ami avec celui-là !

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Oui ? Ma mère passa la porte en première, suivi de Maria. Carlisle et Charlie fermèrent la marche, les bras empli de cadeaux achetés par leurs femmes.

- Ma puce ! Esmée vint vers moi et me serra contre elle. Je profitais de son étreinte. Esmée a toujours été quelqu'un de très tactile. Tu nous présentes ta merveille ? J'attrapais le plus doucement possible leur petit-fils qui s'agitait, ayant faim.

- Oui, le bib va venir. Edward sortit de la chambre chercher sa collation. Calme-toi. Regarde, ce sont tes grands-parents. Je le tournai vers eux. Voici Elliott Benjamin Cullen. Je vis le sourire de Maria s'agrandir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il ressemble tellement à Edward bébé, elle sortit l'appareil photo de son sac et pris la première photo de nous deux. Edward revint et se posa à côté de moi. Un nouveau flash crépita. Notre première photo de famille. Je pris le biberon de verre et mis la tétine dans sa bouche. Pressé, il descendit le quart du biberon en cinq minutes. Je la lui retirais, le laissant le temps de digérer, et laissais Edward prendre le relai. Je vis mon père attraper mon dossier médical au pied de mon lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever, de le lui retirer des mains pour le remettre à sa place.

- Je ne veux pas voir Carlisle le médecin chef de chirurgie et sous-chef des urgences. Je veux juste mon père. Et le grand-père. Tu auras tout le temps de t'inquiéter de ma santé quand tu seras de service. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et me tendit ce qu'il avait dans les mains depuis tout à l'heure. Je le déposai sur la petite table à coté de mon lit, et reprit Elliott pour lui faire faire son rot. Une nouvelle fois, il régurgita une partie de son lait, mais moins qu'hier soir. J'avais heureusement prévu le coup en mettant une serviette sur mon épaule. Je le posai dans le berceau une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les paquets présents.

Mes parents avaient choisi un mobile à accrocher et le petit cuiseur que nous avions choisi pour faire les petits-pots, dans six mois. Et Maria et Charlie avaient payés le landau-poussette, deux pyjamas et le siège auto avec mes parents. Ma belle-mère allait récupérer tout ça pour y déposer à la maison, pour ne pas trop encombrer la chambre.

Le pédiatre passa vers 11 heures. Il vérifia que tout était en ordre, pesa Elliott et nous donna des conseils.

- On va t'appeler papi dans le service maintenant ! Il frappa virilement l'épaule de mon père. Ca séduira encore plus les infirmières qui insistent pour opérer avec toi ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Vous voulez que je prenne une photo de vous tous ? Proposa-t-il en voyant l'appareil photo que ma mère sortait. Nous fîmes tous oui et tout le monde se plaça autour du lit, moi tenant Elliott et Edward caressant ses joues.

Le flash illumina la chambre pour immortaliser l'agrandissement de la famille Cullen-Swan.

* * *

Alors ?

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite de la rencontre famille-bébé !

Bisous ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous avez beaucoup aimés le chapitre précédent. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise tout autant ^^

Laccro : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Pour les autres accouchements des sœurs Swan, je t'assure que Macdon ne sera pas là. Heureusement qu'Ed à réagi avant d'assister à une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ces rêves les plus fous ! lol. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Je reposais Elliott dans son berceau pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Les grands-mères étaient en extase devant leur petit-fils. Elles lui faisaient des risettes, et lui, tout content, répondait par la même.

- Il a ta bouche Bella, commenta ma mère.

- En tout cas, il a les yeux d'Edward quand il était bébé. Regarde. Elle ouvrit son portefeuille. A côté d'une photo de Léo, on voyait Edward bébé, souriant. Pendant que les grands-parents cherchaient quel trait appartenait à Ed ou moi, Elliott se rendormit dans son berceau.

- Allez, j'vous invite à la cafeteria de l'hôpital ! Proposa Carlisle quand on m'apporta mon plateau repas. Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de s'en aller.

- Papa, tu as ton bipper avec toi ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais pas appeler Rosalie ? Pour que je mange avec elle.

- Si tu veux. Il appuya sur plusieurs touches. Elle devrait arriver dans moins d'une minute. Je lui ai mis un code rouge. Je commençais à décortiquer mes pates quand Rosalie débarqua, cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval stricte, vêtue d'un tee-shirt sans manche bleu, d'un pantalon de même couleur et de basket. La tenue type des internes. Elle ne me vit pas de suite, vérifiant mes constantes.

- Une urgence madame ?

- Oui, celle de déjeuner avec ma sœur ! Elle leva enfin le regard du moniteur.

- Bella ! Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras, avant d'aller voir Elliott. Il est trop chou !

- Il s'est endormi il y a pas longtemps. Tu veux bien venir déjeuner avec ta sœurette seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital ?

- J'vais chercher mon sandwich dans mon casier. Elle ressortit de ma chambre à grande vitesse et y revint moins de deux minutes plus tard.

- T'as l'air speed toi ?

- L'habitude. J'suis plus rapide qu'Alice parfois. Elle attrapa une chaise et se glissa entre moi et Elliott. J'allais passer te voir vers 18 heures, Emmett doit aller acheter quelque chose. J'ai pas le temps. Elle posa son sandwich sur la table et retourna vers les yeux fermés d'Elliott pour le contempler. Il est trop mimi ! Elle caressa délicatement sa joue. Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de tous les pyjamas rose qu'on a acheté avec Alice.

- Tu pourras les garder, pour une de vous plus tard. Elle débarque quand ?

- Après le message, elle m'a téléphoné. Jasper réservait déjà les billets d'avion pour le week-end. Elle arrive dans la soirée, et elle passera te voir demain. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, retira ses baskets et se mit en tailleur. Nous déjeunâmes en silence. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

- Rosalie, ça va ? Demandai-je au bout d'un long moment.

- Oui ! C'est juste que je me dis que tu as tellement de chance. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Tu es mariée à un homme attentionné, tu as un fils adorable…

- Il a moins d'une journée ! Il va pas commencer à faire son rebelle maintenant ! Je réussi à la faire rire. Ca va avec Emmett ? Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. J'ai mis le doigt sur le problème. Qu'a fait le beau-frère pour rendre ma sœur malheureuse ?

- Ca va faire sept ans qu'on est ensemble et il ne m'a toujours pas fait de demande en mariage. A New-York, j'ai laissé plein d'indice ! Des catalogues de robe de mariée dans toutes les pièces, j'arrêtais pas de parler de votre mariage. Et il ne s'est toujours pas décidé. A croire que nous deux… Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Elle jalouse mon bonheur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Car si j'avais lancé le bouquet en direction de Rose, Emmett aurait fait sa demande ce soir-là, et ils se seraient probablement mariés cet été. Je soulevais le drap de mon lit.

- Allez, viens là ! Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir dans mon étreinte. Je faisais des cercles rassurants sur sa nuque. Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire qu'Emmett et toi, vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! C'est de ma faute.

- Quoi ? Elle essuya ses larmes. Ce n'est pas ta faute si mon copain ne veut pas m'épouser !

- La veille de mon mariage, il est venu me voir pour me demander de te lancer mon bouquet. Il avait une bague. Sauf que Jasper voulait également faire sa demande. Moi, au milieu, je devais faire quoi ? J'ai laissé le hasard décider. Et, il y a moins d'un mois, il est allé voir Edward pour lui demander conseil. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Alors, crois-moi quand je dis que tu vas bientôt devenir Rosalie Mccathery.

- C'est… C'est vrai ? Tu n'inventes pas ? Elle hésitait entre rire et larmes.

- Demande à Edward si tu veux. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur ces lèvres cette fois-ci. Elle me demanda tous les détails de la bague que j'avais furtivement aperçue. Je profitais de ce moment avec ma sœur jusqu'à ce qu'Elliott se réveille en pleurant. Rosalie bondit du matelas pour aller le voir.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras.

- Avec plaisir. Tu es la première personne à le prendre contre toi, à part nous deux.

- Il est super léger. Eh bonhomme, pleure pas. Tu as faim ?

- Il devrait prendre son biberon dans deux heures. Je me levais et lui tendis une peluche. Regarde la belle peluche ! Il cria encore plus. Rosalie me proposa d'aller chercher une tétine au bureau des infirmières. Nous en avions achetés à la maison. Mais elles y sont restées. J'essayais de le bercer lentement dans mes bras. Il se calma un peu, mais il criait toujours. Rosalie revient avec une sucette. Je la lui mis dans la bouche lentement, pour qu'il s'y adapte. Il arrêta de crier et se rendormit dans mes bras. Je me relevais délicatement et le remis à côté de moi.

- Il faut que je te laisse. On reviendra demain matin avec Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Elle mit fit la bise, caressa une nouvelle fois le visage d'Elliott et repartit au travail.

Je rapprochais le plus possible le berceau de mon lit et contemplai mon fils. _Mon fils…_ Ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça ! Je ne me lassais pas de caresser sa joue, si douce. J'avais hâte de sortir d'ici, pour le ramener à la maison, mais j'avais peur aussi. Je décidais de laisser mes craintes pour l'instant. Je résistais à l'envie de le prendre contre moi. Il ne faut pas que je lui donne de mauvaises habitudes. Je restais donc là à le regarder.

Je sursautais quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Maria, seule.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je.

- Ton père a des consultations, Charlie est au restaurant, Esmée avait de la comptabilité à faire, mais elle repassera vers 16 heures. Edward est rentré prendre une douche, se changer et ramener des vêtements. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Très bien. Elliott lâcha sa tétine, et commença à ouvrir les yeux. Je regardais la pendule. 13 heures 30. J'attendis qu'il se rendorme. Sans succès. J'essayai de lui remettre sa tétine dans la bouche. Il la fit tomber sur son pyjama.

- Bon, t'as pas envie de dormir ? Viens là ! Je l'attrapais délicatement pour le prendre contre moi. Regarde, mamie Maria est revenue ! Tu veux le porter ? Proposai-je.

- J'ai perdu la main en 20 ans.

- Mais non ! Je me levais et allai vers sa chaise. Je déposais doucement son petit-fils contre elle.

- Il est léger ! Elle avança son petit doigt vers sa main. Il l'agrippa doucement. J'attrapais son appareil photo dans son sac et les photographiais ensemble. Il commença à téter dans le vide, tira la petite manche de son pyjama, et son front se plia. En gros, il nous faisait comprendre qu'il avait faim de nouveau.

- Il doit avoir faim, ça fait quatre heures qu'il a pas mangé. Je vais chercher un biberon. Je sortis de la chambre et rejoignis le bureau des infirmières. Je rejoignis Maria qui me rendit mon fils, bien agité dans mes bras.

- Je te laisse faire.

- Non, il faut que tu reprennes la main, si tu veux le garder en septembre ! Son regard s'illumina.

- Edward t'en a parlé ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je peux vous dépannez le lundi seulement, après, je vais aider au restaurant et faire la comptabilité.

- Il m'en a parlé hier. Et si tu es volontaire… Mais il faut que tu reprennes la main ! Je lui tendis le biberon de verre. Elle le prit et, timidement, elle lui mit la tétine dans la bouche. Elle lui donna une bonne partie du biberon, avant de me remettre Elliott pour que je continue. Elle alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, histoire d'éviter qu'il baptise tous mes vêtements. Il régurgita moins de lait qu'hier, ce qui était rassurant. J'allais changer sa couche, avant de le remettre dans son berceau. Edward était revenu entre temps, un sac rempli de vêtements de bébé, avec deux autres peluches et les tétines. Il avait également apporté l'appareil photo.

Durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il le photographia sous toutes ses coutures, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Parfois, il nous souriait dans son sommeil. J'aurais bien aimé connaitre ses rêves.

Papa passa me voir vers 17 heures, et je ne pus l'empêcher de m'ausculter, vu qu'il avait repris sa blouse et son étiquette de médecin chef. Il en conclut que tout allait bien, mais qu'il faudrait quand même que je fasse des tests pour mon asthme. Angela et Eric passèrent après la sortie de mon père, avec Cindy. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait grandi ! Elle a maintenant neuf mois.

- Bella ! Elle me sauta presque dessus. Eric restait en retrait, Cindy dans ses bras.

- Bea ! Bea ! Criai la petite derrière moi.

- Elle commence à parler, m'expliqua ma meilleure amie. Oh qu'il est mignon ! Elle s'approcha du berceau, et commença à faire des risettes. Je peux ?

- Vas-y. Elle le prit délicatement.

- J'avais oublié à quel point un bébé était petit. Regarde le bébé Cindy.

- Bébé ! Elle s'accrocha au cou d'Eric. Il la déposa à côté de moi sur le lit. Je mis un bras autour de sa taille, de peur qu'elle ne tombe. Béa ! Béa ! répéta-t-elle.

- J'aurais parié une fille moi ! annonça Eric. Oh, tiens, j'allais oublier ! Il sortit plusieurs paquets de son sac. Un album photo, un mobile, deux body, des biberons, et deux parures de lit. Je les serrai contre moi. Angela n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la contemplation de son fieul.

- Si tu veux repasser demain, il y aura Alice. Elle doit être dans l'avion.

- On verra. On amène Cindy demain chez le pédiatre. Encore un vaccin ! Elle attrapa Cindy et ébouriffa ses cheveux châtain bouclés. On passait rapidement, on va chez mes parents ce soir. On repassera demain ou dimanche. Profite de la maternité, c'est là qu'ils sont le plus gentils. Elle le reposa dans son berceau, le photographia et partit diner chez sa famille. Pour la première fois de la journée, je me retrouvais enfin seule avec mon mari.

Il se glissa derrière moi sur le lit et me massa les épaules. Je le laissais aller durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon gynéco passe la porte pour venir m'examiner. Edward me quitta une nouvelle fois. Mon médecin en conclut que tout s'était bien déroulé, que le placenta avait totalement été expulsé. Il reviendrait dans deux jours pour un autre bilan.

Edward revint dans la chambre avec Irina. Elle ausculta Elliott, pas content d'être réveillé pendant son sommeil. Il nous le faisait clairement comprendre ! Je fis de mon mieux pour le calmer dans mes bras. Sans succès.

- Je vais vous montrer comment faire pour le bain. Je tendis Elliott à Edward, qui lui aussi essaya de le calmer en lui parlant et en le berçant. Dans le couloir, tout le monde nous regardait. Gé-nial la discrétion ! Heureusement que la salle de bain n'est pas trop loin de notre chambre !

- Pour la température, ça, elle nous fit tremper la main dans l'eau déjà là, c'est amplement suffisant. J'allais vers la table à langer, pour le déshabiller. Ayant visiblement les cordes vocales fatiguées, Elliott avait déclaré une trêve pour nos oreilles. Je le dévêtis complètement et m'approchais d'elle. Le bain était une des choses dont j'avais le plus peur. Peur de le lâcher, de le laisser glisser avec le savon…

- Déjà, habituez-le à la température, en lui mouillant la nuque, comme ça… Avant de le mettre dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Je fis de mon mieux pour le mettre en position assise. Allongez-le, il ne risque rien ! Je l'inclinais un peu. Edward, en retrait, regardait tout avec précision. Ensuite, prenez le gant, un peu de savon… Je tâtonnais avant de le trouver. Je fis de mon mieux pour le mettre dans ma main droite. Irina m'aida un peu. Elle déposa peu de savon. Ensuite, vous lui lavez le buste, les jambes, les bras, la nuque.

- Et avec le cordon ? Comment je fais ? Je vais l'accrocher !

- Détendez-vous. Passez délicatement autour. Voilà. Je mis longtemps pour le laver, ayant toujours peur qu'il glisse. Lui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il attendait tranquillement que ça se passe.

- Voilà ! On verra la prochaine fois pour les cheveux. Retirez le gant en douceur… Edward me l'enleva. J'avais la main savonneuse. Je la rinçais dans l'eau et l'essuyait sur une des serviettes au bord. Soulevez-le et rincez-le avec le jet, délicatement. Vous avez une baignoire chez vous ?

- Oui, mais elle grande. On a acheté une petite bassine. Ça peut faire l'affaire ? Demanda Edward.

- Bien sûr ! Elle éteignit l'eau à côté de moi. Je le posais sur la table à langer recouvert d'une serviette. J'enroulais la serviette contre lui. J'hésitais à la frotter fortement, ayant toujours peur de ce cordon.

- Allez-y calmement si vous avez peur. Je vous montrerai comment nettoyer autour le cordon ombilical, pour qu'il tombe plus vite. Une fois sec, je dépliais la serviette. Elle s'approcha avec un coton tige imbibé de solution.

- Il se détachera plus vite. Il faut faire le tour lentement, comme ça. Vous vous êtes bien sorti pour une première fois ! Demain ce sera vous monsieur, qui lui donnerai le bain ! Je vais vous laissez le rhabiller et rejoindre votre chambre. Vous voulez le gardez cette nuit ? Pour vous y faire ? Nous nous regardâmes.

- Ben oui. Pourquoi pas !

- Les doses, c'est toujours pareil, environ toutes les quatre à six heures. Réveillez-le si jamais il ne le fait pas de lui-même. Vous pouvez demander des réveils au bureau si jamais vous oubliez. Je repasserais demain matin et demain soir ! Elle sortit de la petite salle de bain.

- On va voir si ma formation à porter ses fruits ! Je lui tendis une couche.

- Alors, je garde ma main sur son ventre. Je prends une lingette, merci, et je le nettoie. Je glisse la couche…

- Elle est à l'envers ! Je la remis dans le bon sens.

- Ensuite, je mets ça là ! J'attache ça avec ça ! Et c'est bon !

- Ben voilà ! Tu y arrives avec tes dix doigts ! Essaye de l'habiller maintenant. J'vais t'aider un peu. Effectivement, il va falloir du temps pour qu'il y arrive à mettre les body ! Mais le pyjama passa sans encombre. Je regardais la montre de mon mari. 19 heures. Il avait pris son dernier biberon à 14 heures. Nous en récupérâmes un au passage.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Ça te dérange de lui donner le biberon entier toi-même ? Sinon, je viens t'aider.

- Il faut que je m'y fasse !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Allez Edward, t'es pas plus bête qu'un autre ! Je m'installais sur un des fauteuils avec une serviette. Je le calais contre mon torse et testai sur ma main la température. C'est ok ! Timidement, je lui mis sa tétine dans la bouche ! Visiblement content d'avaler son casse-croute, il descendit un peu trop rapidement son biberon. Je la lui retirais de la bouche. Pas content, il couina dans mes bras.

- Bonhomme, faut prendre le temps d'apprécier ! Digère ça, et on recommencera ! J'attendis deux minutes avant de reprendre. Visiblement content de manger encore un peu, il téta à grande gorgée. Je lui refis faire une pause. Il avait déjà descendu la moitié du biberon. Va-t-il le boire entier pour cette fois ? Quand il ne téta plus, je posais le petit biberon sur la table, attrapais la serviette pour la mettre sur mon épaule, et le hissais en tapotant son dos.

- Allez Elliott ! Tu veux pas roter ? Allez ! Je me levais et fis quelque pas dans la chambre. Je rapprochais son visage du mien. Allez chéri ! Finalement, il m'obéit. En régurgitant son lait sur son pyjama et ma chemise. Elliott ! Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? Il se mit à rire. C'est moi ou il se fout de ma tronche ? J'attendis que Bella sorte de la salle de bain en chemise de nuit, les cheveux mouillés.

Je lui confiais Elliott pour qu'elle le change. Je fis de même. On nous apporta deux plateaux repas. Quiche industrielle avec du riz et du flanc. Elle revint dans sa chambre, Elliott dans ses bras, tout propre. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts dans sa coque de verre pendant que nous mangions sur son lit, la télé en arrière fond sonore.

- Ca fait du bien de se retrouver tous les trois.

- C'est vrai que voir tout le monde défiler pour dire : oh qu'il est mignon ! Oh qu'il est petit !... On a pas eu beaucoup d'intimité.

- Demain va être pire. Ta sœur arrive ! Nous soufflâmes tous les deux de désespoir.

Nous attendîmes qu'Elliott s'endorme avant de monter le son de la télé. Elle se cala dans mes bras en regardant un téléfilm. Je nous allongeai sur le lit, pour plus de confort. Il était 22 heures quand nous décidâmes de nous coucher.

- Tu viens dormir dans mon lit ? Demanda-t-elle pendant que je me brossais les dents.

- Il m'a l'air un peu petit, non ?

- S'te plait ! Elle sait que j'ai horreur quand elle fait ça. Je pris un pantalon à rayures et m'installai à côté d'elle, sous les draps fins. Elle régla le réveil pour qu'il sonne à une heure du matin.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. J'avais toujours peur de ne pas l'entendre crier si jamais il y avait un problème. Au travers des persiennes, je voyais Bella se tordre pour s'endormir. Elle abandonna la lutte au bout d'une heure.

- Toi aussi tu as peur de ne pas l'entendre ? Murmurai-je.

- C'est horrible, hein ? J'suis fatigué, et pourtant, je peux pas dormir. J'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème et que je ne l'entende pas.

- Je vais veiller cette nuit. Dors si tu veux.

- J'y arriverai pas. Elle se mit en position assise et se pencha sur le berceau. Je me glissais à côté d'elle. Elliott dormait à point fermé, sa tétine orange dans la bouche, et agrippant dans son petit poing le drap. Elle cala sa tête contre mon bras. J'ai eu peur pendant le bain. J'ai eu peur qu'il glisse avec le savon. Il est si fragile. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

- C'est parce que nous sommes humains que nous avons toujours peur. Il remua dans son berceau. Nous sommes deux. On s'épaulera quoi qu'il arrive. Je serai là pour te rassurer si jamais tu as peur.

- Tu crois qu'on sera de bons parents ?

- J'en suis persuadé. On a deux grand-mères qui répondront toujours présente si nous avons des questions, et on a un papy médecin qui viendra dès qu'on s'inquiète. Tu seras une maman formidable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Toi aussi tu seras un papa formidable. Elle rapprocha sa tête de la mienne pour échanger un baiser. Nous restâmes un long moment front contre front, jusqu'à ce que notre fils se mette à pleurer. Il avait juste perdu sa tétine.

Nous restâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à le regarder. Je crois que Morphée nous a tous deux emportés vers quatre heures du matin. Je me réveillais deux heures plus tard. Bella était assise dans un coin de la chambre, à nourrir Elliott. J'allais lui proposer de la remplacer quand elle me fit signe de dormir, car j'avais donné l'autre bib à 1 heure. Je ne me fis pas prier pour l'écouter.

Ce fut Carlisle qui nous réveilla à 9 heures en toussotant. Il regardait Elliott dans son berceau, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant que ça se passe. Je le pris avec moi pour changer la couche pendant qu'il examinait Bella. Il lui proposa de sortir mardi après-midi.

* * *

- Oh j'veux le même ! Jasper, tu me fais le même, je ne veux rien savoir ! Alice portait son neveu contre elle. Elle avait d'abord sauté de joie ('AHHH IL EST TROP MIMI !') s'était calmé, avant de sauter de joie à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée la gronde. Elle nous a donné les cadeaux (chauffe-biberon + vêtements + mobile). Jasper faisait les photos d'elle avec le bébé.

- On a le temps pour les bébés, calme toi !

- Il est trop chou ! T'as réussi à me faire craquer bonhomme ! Elle commença à le chatouiller.

- Il a pris son biberon il y a 20 minutes. Si tu veux qu'il te vomisse dessus, continue ! Elle s'arrêta net.

- J'peux le porter ? Demanda Benjamin. Lui, il avait acheté le transat et le trotteur.

Elliott passait de bras en bras depuis une heure. Il devait être perdu le pauvre !

- Je suis pas bébé, mais celui-ci est superbe ! Il le berça un peu. Il tendit une main vers lui pour attraper ses lunettes. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Probablement Rose et Emmett. Tout le monde était là, les grands parents, les tantes, le parrain et la marraine… On pouvait presque plus bouger dans la chambre.

Emmett passa la porte avec un grand paquet dans ses bras. Il avait acheté une parure de lit, une peluche et le lit parapluie. Bella s'approcha de sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elles se murmurèrent quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'après-midi se déroula lentement. Elliott dormait, mais tout le monde s'extasiait sur notre merveille. Alice cherchait à donner des idées à Jasper, mais apparemment, lui non plus ne veut pas pouponner tout de suite !

Il était 16 heures quand Emmett se ramena avec plusieurs cafés et viennoiseries.

- On voulait vous annoncer quelque chose ! Tout le monde se tut. Désolé, Edward et Bella de détourner l'attention, mais puisque tout le monde est réuni, on va en profiter ! Ben, j'ai enfin demandé à Rosalie de devenir ma femme. Hier soir. Rosalie rougit, cala sa tête contre le biceps d'Emmett, avant de tendre la main pour nous montrer une bague en or.

* * *

Voila ! Emmett à (enfin) fait sa demande ! J'ai hésité à écrire un POV Rosalie pour voir comment tout s'était déroulé…

Le prochain chapitre débutera à la sortie de la maternité !

ROBisous ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine. Voila le retour de la maternité ! J'aurais une annonce à faire en fin de chapitre. Je préfere vous laisser lire tranquillement

Aussidagility : Jasper va sauter le pas ! Mais quand ? Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV **

- Ca y est bonhomme, on est arrivé ! Je défis une à une les sangles pour récupérer Elliott. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts suite à sa balade en voiture. Je retrouvais ma maison familière, que j'avais quittée il y a presque une semaine. J'aurais dus sortir hier après-midi, mais mon père a tenu à ce que je fasse mes examens pour l'asthme en même temps. J'ai fait une crise d'asthme à cause de l'effort physique nécessaire pour l'accouchement, et à cause du stress.

Je rentrais rapidement à l'intérieur. Tout était comme nous l'avions laissé. Maria ou Esmée à dut venir faire un brin de ménage car ça ne sent pas le renfermé ni la poussière. Il y avait toujours la tâche du mon liquide amniotique sur la house du canapé. Elliott attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux.

- Lâche les cheveux de maman ! Je sais que ça sert à rien de lui parler. Edward ramena une partie des cadeaux achetés par nos familles et amis. Il déballa d'abord le relax, pour que je puisse le poser. J'adore le porter, mais au bout d'un moment, c'est les épaules qui morflent ! Je le déposais à l'intérieur, réglai les sangles avant de rebrousser chemin pour aider Edward à décharger. J'avais à peine fait deux mètres que je l'entendis couiner. Il avait lâché son doudou, un lapin bleu avec de grands vêtements, acheté par Léo. Il s'était accroché à lui quand je le lui avais mis dans son berceau dimanche.

Je la lui remis dans les mains. Je commençai à repartir qu'il avait envoyé valser sa tétine. J'suis bonne pour rester là ! Ce que je fis.

- Tu peux le surveiller ? J'vais faire une machine. Je récupérais notre sac plein à craquer et descendis au garage. La plupart de nos fringues sont tachés à cause de lait régurgité. Je récupérais l'autre sac, archi plein également de vêtements pour Elliott. Je triais par pile, et rangeai dans l'armoire et la commode.

Edward au salon avait mis le relax sur la table basse, le tenant d'une main pour ne pas qu'il bascule. Même si c'est stable, on ne sait jamais. Je le rejoignis. Il lisait le mode d'emploi du chauffe-biberon.

- Ca à l'air galère à faire fonctionner.

- On va y arriver avec le temps. Il reposa le manuel sur la table.

- J'vais faire les courses, j'crois qu'on a plus rien à manger. Fais-moi une liste de tout ce qu'il faut. J'attrapais une feuille et notais les référence du lait qu'on lui donnait à la maternité, achetais plusieurs paquets de couche en avance, des lingettes, de la pâté pour chien… Rapidement, la liste fut très longue.

- Ca, au pire, c'est pas important. Je fis une accolade sur les derniers articles.

- J'fais vite. Commence à déballer le baby-phone, j'ai pas eu le temps de regarder. Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de reprendre la voiture. Je fouillais les cartons qu'il avait déposés au pied du canapé avant de trouver le baby-phone. Elliott, que je retenais d'une main, commença à fermer les yeux. On a un peu bouleversé son rythme en sortant à 14 heures. D'habitude, il dort à cette heure-là ! Je lus le monde d'emploi et décidai de faire un test. Je détachais Elliott le plus délicatement du monde, et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Je le déposai doucement, et cherchai une prise pour brancher le combiné. Je le laissais sur la table à langer, et le réglai sur la fréquence deux. Je fis de même pour l'autre récepteur. En espérant que je me sois bien débrouillée.

Je terminais le grand déballage, en mettant les biberons sur leur socle sur le bar de la cuisine, à côté du chauffe-biberon. Le cuiseur trouva sa place dans un des placards. On en aura pas besoin tout de suite. J'affichais sur le frigo le rendez-vous avec le pédiatre. Je me posais enfin sur le canapé quand une Volvo se gara dans les graviers. Ce n'était pas celle de mon mari, mais celle de ma belle-mère avec Léo. Je sortis dehors pour les accueillir. Léo attrapa une cage dans le coffre. Bill. Il eut à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'il me sautait dessus en aboyant.

- CHUT Bill ! Je guettais un bruit à l'intérieur. Nada.

- Ça craint rien un chien avec un bébé ? Demanda Maria.

- On a demandé au pédiatre et à la sage-femme. Si on passe bien le balai tous les jours pour nettoyer ses poils et s'il ne vient pas lui lécher le visage, c'est bon. Et il est encore petit.

- Il dort ?

- Ouais, depuis 45 minutes. Edward est parti faire les courses. Tu veux venir le voir ? Je les fis entrer et ordonnai à Bill de rester ici. Je leur montrai la chambre, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue totalement fini. Ils se penchèrent au-dessus de son lit.

- Il adore ta peluche Léo ! commenta Maria. Elle contempla la petite chambre, faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer le parquet avec ses chaussures. Nous décidâmes de le laisser dormir en paix.

- Tiens, c'est des vieux bavoirs que j'ai retrouvé au grenier. Je les ai lavé un peu, ça peut te dépanner au cas où.

- Merci ! Je les déposai sur la table, à côté du relax. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entamer la conversation qu'Edward revenait des courses, le coffre chargé à ras bord. Nous aidâmes à tout décharger. Ma belle-famille juste après, devant aller aider Charlie au restaurant. Je glissais les couches sous le meuble de sa chambre, et mis le lait en poudre dans un des placards. Il était cinq heures et demie quand il se réveilla, criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, le son amplifié avec le combiné. On sait qu'il est bien réglé !

- Il doit être désorienté. Prépare son bib, j'vais le chercher. Il rejoignit sa chambre, pendant que je préparais sa nourriture. Je l'entendis à travers le baby-phone.

- _Oh mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es perdu ?_ Il se calmait à mesure qu'on lui parlait._ Regarde, c'est ta chambre. Et là, c'est doudou. Tu veux doudou ? Bon, visiblement, tu veux pas doudou. On va voir maman ? Elle prépare ton lait. _J'entendis un petit crissement quand il éteignit le combiné.

Je mis le biberon dans le chauffe-biberon, et tournais la molette sur deux. On attendrait de voir le résultat.

- Voilà, elle est là maman. Il fit le tour pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il a dû avoir sacrément peur, il avait deux grosses larmes sur ces joues.

- Oh mon petit, c'est fini ! Je m'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine. On est là ! J'essuyais les larmes. Une forte sonnerie nous fit tous sursauter dans la cuisine. Le bib est prêt. Il alla chercher une serviette et un bavoir. Je commençais la tétée. Je fis continuer Edward, le temps de préparer le repas. Il le hissa sur son épaule pour le faire roter.

- Comment tu fais ? Moi, ça marche jamais !

- Tu as essayé de tapoter un peu son dos ? Il hocha la tête. Donne. Il transféra tout sur moi. J'eus à attendre que dix secondes pour le sentir sursauter. Ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué ! Il ramena le relax à la cuisine, pour le poser sur la table. Je baissais la capote, pour le surveiller du regard en faisant mes pates. J'avais toujours peur qu'il se penche et tombe, même s'il est au milieu, et bien attaché. Il s'amusait avec les peluches qui pendouillaient au milieu de la poignée, pas inquiet pour deux sous. Je le transférais par terre pour mettre la table.

Après diner, l'épreuve la plus difficile pour moi débuta : le bain. Nous avions trouvés notre technique. Edward le tenait, et je le lavais. C'est plus sûr. On releva les manches, lui mouilla le corps lentement avant de l'immerger. Il devait visiblement préféré la baignoire de l'hôpital, il couina un peu. Je fis comme on nous avait montré. Ce fut plus difficile pour le rincer, il était agité, et nous nous retrouvâmes trempés par la force des choses. Je le rhabillais doucement avec l'aide de mon mari, avant de le laisser dans son lit pour la nuit. Je rebranchais le combiné et le ramenai au salon. Il avait mis le son peu fort. Je me calai dans son étreinte.

- On s'en est bien sorti, j'trouve.

- C'est le début, on va s'améliorer. Pour les biberons, je fais ceux de la nuit, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Edward…

- Tu as besoin de repos. Ton père et ton gynéco l'ont dit. Alors tu me laisses faire. Je l'embrassais délicatement.

- On fait 8 heures 20 heures ? De 8 heures à 20 heures c'est toi. Et de 20 heures à 8 heures c'est moi. Ça te va ?

- Je vois que tu penses à tout. Je caressais la tête de Bill doucement, avant de m'endormir dans son étreinte.

**Edward POV**

Je ramenai Bella dans le lit avant de reprendre place sur le canapé. Il doit prendre son autre biberon à 23 heures, je vais pas aller me coucher. A 22 heures 50, il n'avait toujours pas pleuré. Je commençai à préparer le biberon avant d'aller le chercher.

- Hey Elliott ? Chéri ? Je le secouais discrètement. Bébé ! Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à crier fortement. Chut chut ! C'est l'heure du biberon. Il aime pas être réveillé.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? Bella arriva comme une folle dans la chambre.

- Rien. Je l'ai réveillé pour le biberon. Mmh chéri, viens, on va manger. Je fis le trajet jusqu'au salon. Bella restait avec nous. Va te coucher, lui dis-je.

- J'ai pas envie. J'adore le voir en train de manger. Elle prit place à coté de nous. Je pris le biberon et attendis qu'il refroidisse un peu. Il fixa son regard sur sa mère pendant que je lui donnais à boire. Il en laissa un fond, s'endormant presque sur la tétine. Je la lui retirais et essayai de lui faire faire son rot. Je le sentis sursauter, et un liquide chaud coula sur mon épaule. Eh merde !

- Quand on met la serviette, il régurgite pas. Quand on la met pas, c'est l'horreur. Bella récupéra le petit pour l'essuyer. Je lançais la chemise dans le panier à linge et réglai mon Iphone pour qu'il sonne à cinq heures du matin pour le prochain biberon. Je mis le baby-phone sur ma table de nuit et m'endormis serein.

Ce fut une nuit d'horreur. J'ai dus dormir trois heures à tout casser. Elliott s'est réveillé huit fois. Soit il perd sa tétine ou son doudou, soit il est désorienté, ou alors il doit faire des cauchemars. Je me levai à chaque fois pour aller le voir. Je lui rendais ce qu'il avait perdu, ou je le prenais contre moi au salon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Dès qu'il se mettait à crier, Bella sursautait. Je lui mettais une main sur son épaule pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Elle se rendormait directement.

Je donnais le dernier biberon à quatre heures et demie et laissai un post-it sur le bar pour indiquer l'heure du prochain, à 10 heures et demi. Je m'écroulai sur le lit, mort de fatigue. Je rouvris les yeux à 11 heures le lendemain matin. J'entendais qu'on parlait au salon. Je m'habillais rapidement et constatai qu'Eric et Angela étaient là, avec Cindy sur les genoux d'Angela, s'amusant avec sa peluche.

- Oh, on voit que tu as passé ta première nuit blanche toi ! Fut les premiers mots d'Eric en guise de bonjour. Je lui serrai la main automatiquement.

- Ben, entre la perte de doudou et sucette et les cauchemars, oui, j'ai passé une des meilleures nuits de ma vie !

- C'était pareil au début avec Cindy. Mais au bout d'une semaine, tu trouves le bon rythme. J'embrassais ma femme doucement, saluai Elliott dans son relax, et m'assis à côté d'eux.

- Tiens, c'est le numéro de ma nourrice. Appelle-là rapidement, elle est assez demandée. Et ça, c'est ce que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois. Elle lui tendit un autre papier.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi mon Angie ? Elle lui fit une accolade.

- Tu-tut ! Tu-tut ! dit Cindy en pointant Elliott du doigt. Il avait lâché sa sucette. Je la remis dans sa bouche, mais il la renvoya valser. Je la gardais dans ma main. Bella et sa meilleure amie continuèrent de parler de la nourrice en question, pendant qu'Eric me donnait des conseils pour mieux gérer mes nuits. Ils partirent à midi et demi, quand Cindy commença à faire comprendre à ses parents qu'elle avait faim. Je portais Elliott jusqu'à la cuisine, entre Bella et moi. Elle comme moi avions toujours un œil sur lui.

- Tu comptes faire quoi cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'comptais essayer de voir comment déplier le landau et le lit parapluie. Et toi ?

- J'aurais voulu aller à la salle de sport que m'a conseillé Angela. J'aimerai perdre les kilos que j'ai pris pendant la grossesse.

- Bella… Tu es superbe !

- J'aimerai être la même qu'avant. Pour vous deux. Pas perde tous mes kilos, mais juste deux-trois. Ça te dérange ? Je comptais y aller deux-trois fois par semaine.

- Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour m'embrasser. Je partirais quand il sera au lit, et je reviendrai avant son réveil. S'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles illico ! Je terminais ma part de pizza et fis la vaisselle, pendant que Bella alla changer la couche du petit et le remis dans son relax, qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle s'amusa avec lui et je me joignis à eux, Bill regardant interloqué ce qui se trouvait maintenant avec nous. Elle alla le coucher à treize heures cinquante, récupéra les clefs de la Volvo et partit à la salle de sport pour une heure.

**Bella POV**

Je terminais ma course sur le tapis roulant. Je me suis mis comme objectif de perdre trois kilos, sur les cinq que j'ai pris. J'allais vers le vélo d'appartement et le programmais pour trente minutes. La playlist de mon Iphone se termina, je dus me contorsionner pour l'attraper et la remettre au début. Je contemplais mon fond d'écran, une photo d'Elliott en gros plan me souriant, ce qui me redonna du courage. Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et accélérai mes pieds sur les pédales. Le signal d'arrêt me fit sursauter. J'avais fait sept kilomètres !

Je descendis pantelante du siège en cuir et allai dans les vestiaires. Et j'eus l'horreur de tomber sur Jessica Stanley. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le bal de promo. Et ça se comprends !

_FLASHBACK._

_Il y a presque quatre ans, lycée de Forks._

_- Edward, plus vite ! Gémis-je une nouvelle fois._

_- Je fais ce que je peux ! Il glissa sa main entre nous. Il alla taquiner mon petit bouton du bout du doigt. J'attrapais un des pieds de table derrière moi. _

_- J'y suis presque ! Il attrapa ma jambe et la fis plier entre nous. Ce fut suffisant pour me faire venir. Il se déchargea lui aussi au plus profond de moi. Il s'écroula sur moi. Je sentis sa respiration erratique au creux de mon oreille._

_- Ca fait du bien ! Souffla-t-il. J'essuyais sa nuque couverte de sueur._

_A force de voir tout le monde s'éclipser avec sa partenaire pour revenir vingt minutes plus tard, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, décoiffée et heureux, nous aussi on a craqué. On a choisi les laboratoires de biologie, au dernier étage. L'endroit de nuit est fantomatique. A travers les volets entrebâillés, les étoiles et les lampadaires nous éclairaient suffisamment pour pratiquer notre activité._

_Il se releva doucement d'au-dessus de moi, et remonta son pantalon de costume, loué à Port Angeles. Il resserra sa cravate et mis sa veste. Je m'assis sur notre bureau, Edward m'envoya mon string et mes escarpins. Il chercha mon petit sac autour de nous. Il le récupéra vers la chaise du professeur. Il me le donna, et je récupérais ma brosse pour refaire ma queue de cheval haute. Je repassais un peu de fond de teint et de gloss. Avant de partir, j'attrapais un stylo qui trainait sur une des tables, et taguai l'intérieur du bureau d'un 'Ed et Bella - 29 juin.' _

_Nous rejoignîmes bras dessus, bras dessous le gymnase. Nous avions loupé l'élection du roi et de la reine de la promo. C'était sans surprise Mike et Jessica. Cette dernière avait tellement de greluche à ses pieds que tout le monde avait votés pour elle. Moi, j'avais voté pour Rosalie et Emmett. Ma grande sœur portait une robe rouge qui lui donnait une allure démone absolument superbe. Beaucoup mieux que l'autre pimbêche sur la scène, avec sa robe froufrou vieillotte. _

_Ils commencèrent à danser. Tout le monde était aligné contre le mur, les laissant profiter de leur moment de gloire. Puis Jessica, passablement bourré, s'approcha de nous. Je me tendis contre lui. Dès qu'elle s'approchait de notre groupe, il y avait un problème._

_- Eddy, j'ai droit de danser avec le cavalier que je veux, et je t'ai choisi ! Et t'as pas le droit de refuser ! Je broyais son biceps._

_- J'arrive. Il m'embrassa longuement, probablement pour montrer à Jessica que toutes ses tentatives de drague seraient vouées à l'échec. Il me lâcha, me murmura un 'je reviens, ne t'en fais pas', et tourna les talons. _

_Il resta tendu comme une corde à linge durant tout le slow. Vers la fin, Jessica fit courir sa main le long de son buste. Il la retira brusquement alors que la fumée m'envahissait les narines. Alice et Angela posèrent un bras sur mes épaules, tentant de me calmer. Je fermais les yeux pour me détendre. Quand je les rouvris, je sortis carrément de mes gonds._

_Elle approcha rapidement son visage du sien. Lui, pas préparé, ne vis rien venir. Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il recula d'un seul coup. Mike, fou de jalousie, traversa le gymnase en courant et abattit son poing sur l'arcade d'Edward. Les réactions dans notre groupe ne se firent pas attendre. Je rejoignis au pas de course le trio. Mike allait réarmer son poing mais je le devançais en lui mettant un coup de pied au bon endroit. Je me retournais et giflai Jessica. _

_- PETASSE ! Criai-je pour couvrir la musique. CA NE T'AS PAS SUFFIT DE ME VOLER MIKE, IL FAUT AUSSI QUE TU ME PRENNES EDWARD ? Elle allait riposter à ma baffe mais Rosalie se mit entre nous._

_- OSE LA FRAPPER, ET JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TRANSPERCE LE CŒUR AVEC MES TALONS ! Elle souleva sa robe. Elle portait des Jimmy Choo vertigineux. Emmett derrière nous, tenait Mike à distance d'Edward, qu'Alice et Angela aidèrent à se relever._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint le proviseur derrière nous. La musique avait cessé, la piste était vide. Tout le monde nous regardait. Jessica 'rapporte-paquet' entra en action._

_- Elle m'a giflé ! Elle me pointa du doigt. Et elle m'a menacé ! Continua-t-elle en montrant Rosalie._

_- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Elle a embrassé mon petit-ami ! Et Mike lui a mis un coup de poing. Il le regarda._

_- Isabella, Rosalie et Mike, dans mon bureau ! Vous, il pointa Emmett du doigt. Emmenez-le aux urgences. _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Elle a gâché le bal de promo de tout le monde. En outre, nous avons eu des travaux d'intérêt général durant le mois de Juillet. Cette ***** n'avait rien eu, et pendant que Rosalie et moi, on peignait la façade, elle passait dans le cabriolet de papa en nous klaxonnant. Edward avait hérité de quatre points de suture sur l'arcade.

Je repartis à la maison où Elliott faisait toujours la sieste. Je pris une douche pour retirer la sueur, et l'aidais à essayer de déplier le lit parapluie. C'est galère ce machin ! On s'amusa longtemps, jusqu'à ce que j'entende notre fils faire des bruits avec sa bouche. Je le récupérais dans la chambre. Il s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa salive.

- C'est marrant hein ! Je frottais son nez avec le mien. Il rigola. Je rejoignis Edward au salon. Il avait visiblement réussi à déplier totalement le lit sans le casser. Elliott, au creux de mes bras, se pencha pour attraper un des coins dans sa petite main.

- T'as vu, c'est le lit que tu auras chez mamie Maria ! Je regardais l'horloge du DVD. 16 heures. Il a fait une grosse sieste ! Je pris une chaise et nous regardâmes Edward tenter de replier le lit dans sa house. Pas gagné ! Je lui préparais son biberon par la même occasion. Je le récupérais après l'avoir fait refroidir. J'étais totalement concentré sur lui quand un fort hurlement retenti dans la pièce. Edward n'avait visiblement pas fait attention, et s'était coincée la main dans le lit. Je l'entendis jurer sur tous les saints

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Fais chier ! Il sautilla sur place en se tenant la main droite. Elliott, appréciant le spectacle de son père souffrant le martyr, souri et rigola contre moi.

- Fais voir. Il me tendit ses doigts. C'était juste rouge, mais monsieur étant douillet… Va y mettre sous l'eau froide. Il appuya rageusement sur le robinet, attendit que la bassine se remplisse avant d'y mettre ma main dedans.

- Ouais ben c'est fini le dépliage du lit ! Il gisait au milieu de la pièce, sur ses pieds.

Une semaine plus tard. 

- On devrait lui mettre une couverture en plus, non ? Proposa Edward.

- Il a une couverture polaire, tu veux lui ajouter quoi en plus ?

- J'sais pas, je propose !

Une semaine qu'on vit avec Elliott. Une semaine de bonheur. Tous les jours, on a droit à une découverte avec lui. Une nouvelle expression du visage, un nouveau gazoui. On gère mieux le bain et les biberons, on met moins de temps pour les préparer, on est plus à l'aise. La nuit pose toujours problème. On a envisagé de le mettre dans notre chambre, mais il n'y a pas assez de place. Alors Edward se lève à chaque fois qu'il a peur. Il ne veut pas que j'aille l'aider, il dit que j'ai besoin de repos. Là, vu qu'il fait beau et qu'il s'est levé relativement tôt de sa sieste (4 heures et demi, alors qu'il s'est couché à une heure et demi), on a décidé de l'emmener en promenade au parc. Edward se pencha pour attacher la laisse de Bill à son collier et nous voilà parti, moi poussant Elliott, Edward retenant le chien.

Je baissais la capote, le laissant admirer les arbres et le ciel bleu. Comme à chaque fois, Edward détacha la laisse du chien pour qu'il se défoule. Le parc était exceptionnellement bondé. Nous nous assîmes deux minutes sur un banc, pour qu'Elliott prenne ses marques. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, contemplant cet environnement tout nouveau pour lui. Esmée nous rejoignis quelques minutes après notre arrivée.

- Il a changé depuis la semaine dernière ! Coucou bonhomme ! Elle lui caressa la joue. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ces lèvres.

- Il est joyeux votre gosse ! Toujours en train de sourire ou rire. Edward, tu veux bien le prendre en photo avec mon téléphone ? J'arrive jamais à faire fonctionner ce machin ! Elle lui sortit son portable. Il fit sourire Elliott et le prit en photo.

- Tenez.

- Merci. Vous venez à la maison dimanche prochain ? On va commencer à préparer le mariage de Rosalie. Passez après la sieste.

- On verra. Je fis glisser mon petit doigt dans la main de mon fils. J'adorais faire ça.

- J'ai retrouvé des body de vous trois. Bon, ils sont roses, mais ça se verra pas.

- Merci maman, on essayera de venir ! Elle fit une accolade à moi et Edward, déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Elliott avant de rebrousser chemin.

- Tu veux faire le tour du parc ? Demandai-je à mon fils. Il émit un petit bruit. Edward se glissa derrière lui, attrapa les manettes et nous voilà partit pour un petit tour du parc qui dura vingt minutes. J'appelais Bill pour qu'il revienne, et le gardais avec moi jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

Je vérifiais une dernière fois le contenu du sac : couche (bien qu'on l'ait changé) ok ! Pyjama de secours : ok. Lingette : ok. Mouchoir : ok. Biberon et lait (au cas où) : ok. Je le chargeai sur mon épaule, pendant qu'Edward attachait tant bien que mal le petit à son siège. Je déposais le sac à coté, lui fis signe de partir, et reliai les sangles entre elle. Derrière moi, j'entendais Edward enlever les poignées du landau pour le glisser dans le coffre. Une fois tout rangé, on put enfin partir !

Il s'engagea sur le sentir dix minutes après. Ce fut un vrai chantier pour tout décharger, mais on y arriva. Elliott regardait de partout la maison de mon enfance. Rosalie contempla le berceau longtemps. Elle a réussi à faire passer la pilule du mariage à Emmett. Quand la pilule des bébés va passer ?

Je le berçai dans sa poussette pour qu'il s'endorme. Mais il préférait nettement écouter les discussions de grands. Je le pris contre moi, et écoutai Rosalie préparer son mariage. Ça ressemblait plus à un débarquement militaire qu'autre chose.

- Si on se bouge, on peut faire ça fin aout. Ça vous convient ? Ses parents hochèrent la tête, ainsi que ses beaux-parents. Il faut qu'on trouve une date pour acheter la robe. De préférence quand Alice sera là.

- Préviens à l'avance, pour voir s'il n'y a pas un rendez-vous avec le pédiatre.

- Pas de problème ! Ils continuent à déblatérer sur le mariage. Ca me rappelait l'organisation du notre. Les nuits d'angoisse à savoir si les fleurs ne seraient pas fanées, la robe déchirée par mégarde… Heureusement, tout est fini pour nous !

Je retirais mon jean et mon débardeur. Seigneur, fais que tous les entrainements à la salle de sport et les joggings avec Bill n'ait pas été vain. Je croisais les doigts et montai sur la balance de la salle de bain en fermant les yeux. J'ouvris timidement un œil, et regardait l'écran digital. 62.3 Kilos. J'ouvris les deux yeux, pour vérifier les résultats. J'ai perdu presque quatre kilos !

Je sortis en courant de la salle de bain. Edward allait s'assoir sur le canapé quand il me vit. Je lui sautais dessus, et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je posais brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser ardent, nous dirigeant vers un des murs pour me plaquer contre celui-ci.

- Bella, j'te rappelle qu'il faut attendre encore trois semaines avant de faire crac-crac. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne brutalement contre un des murs, ne me saute pas dessus en lingerie.

- J'ai perdu presque tous mes kilos de grossesse ! Je pesais 61 avant de prendre mes cinq kilos, et maintenant, je pèse 62 ! Fini la salle de sport !

- Tu m'en vois ravie ma chérie ! Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou, jusqu'à atteindre mon lob. Il le tortura du bout de la langue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

- Edward, trois semaines… gémis-je.

- J'en peux plus ! J'attrapais sa tête pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Quand on fera l'amour dans trois semaines, ce sera un magnifique feu d'artifice.

- J'le veux maintenant le feu d'artifice ! Boudeur, il me laissa quand même regagner le sol. Je repartis vers notre salle de bain me rhabiller. Je pris les clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée.

- Je sors, annonçai-je. J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Edward avait 22 ans aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que j'avais fait autant de sport ces derniers jours. Je voulais avoir retrouvé la ligne pour son anniversaire. Je le vis souffler en regardant l'écran noir de la télé.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je. Elliott faisait la sieste, et quand je reviendrais, il serait levé.

- Non, rien. Il loucha une demi-seconde. Toi mon Cullen, t'es piégé ! Je reposais les clefs de la Volvo, me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et attrapais ses mains.

- J'te lâcherais pas tant que t'auras pas craché le morceau. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant la solution la plus adéquate pour me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je… J'trouve que tu sors beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour la nounou de service. Je desserrais l'emprise de mes mains sur ses poignets. Je tombais des nues. J'pensais qu'après tes sorties à la salle de sport, ça irait, tu resterais avec nous. Mais non. Je dus me racler la gorge pour réussir à parler.

- J'croyais que ça ne te dérangeai pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même… Je dus retenir mes larmes. Je le laissais décharger tout ce qu'il avait sur la patate.

- J'allais pas vraiment dire : non ma chérie, je ne veux pas que tu ailles perdre tout tes kilos ! Là, j'entrais dans une colère noire.

- Tu me trouvais grosse ?

- Non, j'ai pas dit ça !

- SI ! Tu viens de me le dire ! En fait, t'es un faux-cul ! Tu dis seulement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Vas-y ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Tu penses quoi de moi à l'heure actuelle ? Je me levais et allais au milieu de la pièce. Il fit de même.

- Là, j'ai pas l'impression que t'es une mère pour Elliott ! J'ai l'impression de voir une gamine face à moi qu'on a privé de sortie durant neuf mois, et qui en profite ! Je fus désarçonné par sa remarque 'j'ai pas l'impression que t'es une mère pour Elliott'. Je décidais de répliquer, avant de fondre en larmes.

- J'en serais une si tu arrêtais de croire que tu es institué d'une mission divine ! C'est toujours : attends, j'y vais ! Bouge pas ! Si tu me le laissais un peu plus, là, je m'en occuperais ! Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux. D'ailleurs, t'es tellement occupé par Elliott que tu en as oublié ton propre anniversaire. Je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues librement. C'était notre première dispute depuis notre mariage. C'était aussi la plus grave qu'on est connu. Nous nous regardâmes, lui, le regard dur, le mien plein de larmes. Ce fut le premier à bouger.

- Je sors. Annonça-t-il. Il récupéra les clefs que j'avais prises dix minutes plus tôt et claqua la porte. Et pour la première fois, je me demandais s'il allait revenir ce soir.

* * *

Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre…

**ANNONCE : **Comme tout le monde le sait, les vacances, c'est fini, et les cours, c'est lundi. Vu que l'année qui approche va être décisive pour moi (ben ouais, le Bac, c'est en juin), je vais nettement préféré me consacrer à mes études qu'a l'écriture (ne m'en voulez pas). C'est pour ça que **je vais changer le rythme de mes publications**. Je publierais cet fic comme avant, une semaine sur deux, en alternance avec L'amour en musique (je vais essayer de garder les post d'etre un autre chaque semaine. Je dis bien essayer !). Donc, Samedi prochain, je commence avec Ne plus jamais partir.

Voila, j'espere que vous comprenez cette décision. Si jamais je ne pense pas poster, je mettrais un message sur Twitter (Clemeria) et je vous le signalerez.

A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine ! Ma rentrée s'est plutôt bien passé. J'ai de bons profs, mais ils nous ont fait comprendre qu'on allait devoir bosser. J'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé, je finis tous les soirs à 18 heures… Donc, moins de temps pour écrire le soir. Si je publie le dimanche, ne soyez pas étonné.

Aussidagility : Il y a du progrès ! Laisse-les se reposer, ils aurant beaucoup à faire dans l'amour en musique ^^ Je serais pas la seule à morfler en juin ! lol. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Tu n'es qu'un con ! Me scandais mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. _'Là, j'ai pas l'impression que t'es une mère pour Elliott. J'ai l'impression de voir une gamine face à moi qu'on a privé de sortie durant neuf mois, et qui en profite !'_ Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Elle est une mère parfaite pour Elliott ! C'est elle qui sursaute instinctivement quand il pleure alors qu'elle dort profondément. C'est elle qui m'a appris comment m'occuper d'Elliott, et j'ai le culot de lui dire qu'elle ne sait pas s'occuper de son fils ? Je me tenais la tête dans les mains, assis sur un banc dans le parc à côté de chez moi.

C'est normal qu'elle profite un peu de sa liberté recouvré. Elle a morflé pendant neuf mois. Elle a le droit à un peu de répit, car j'ai pas souffert autant qu'elle. Je cherchais une solution, quand ma mère passa à côté de moi.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle. T'es tout pale.

- Ouais. On vient de se disputer avec Bella. J'suis parti m'éclairer les idées.

- Tiens, c'est pour ton anniversaire. _Mon propre anniversaire que j'ai oublié, obnubilé par mon fils. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais ça montre à quel point je suis préoccupé par lui. _

- Merci. J'arrachais rapidement le papier entourant la boite. Un caméscope.

- Maman ! Je la pris contre moi. C'est trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Oh si ! C'est pour que tu puisses avoir des souvenirs de ton fils. Je sais que vous en aviez pas.

- Merci mamounette. Je lui fis un autre câlin, content de me retrouver durant un court instant un enfant, et plus un père.

- Allez, rentre chez toi, explique-toi avec ta femme, et occupez-vous de votre fils ! J'embrassais sa tempe et repartis à ma voiture.

**Bella POV**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. _T'es pas une mère pour Elliott_. Ces simples mots ont eu un effet dévastateur. Je serais un coussin contre mon ventre, et attrapais un nouveau mouchoir pour essuyer mes larmes. On frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Je regardais à travers le judas, m'apprêtant à repousser un quelconque vendeur. C'était Angela, seule. Je m'essuyais les yeux une dernière fois et lui ouvrit. Pas dupe pour deux sous, elle vit que j'avais pleuré.

- Ma chérie ! Je lâchais une nouvelle fois le barrage de mes larmes sur son épaule. Faudrait peut-être que mes hormones se calment un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ed… Edward ! Hoquetai-je difficilement. Elle caressa lentement mon crane. Angie avait ce pouvoir calmant sur les gens.

- Je me doute bien que tu pleures à cause de lui. Vous vous êtes disputés. Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Que… Que j'étais pas une… une mère ! Que je suis une ado… Incapable…de…de m'occuper d'Elliott… Que je sortais…. Sortais trop à son gout… Elle resserra son emprise sur moi.

- Viens. Elle m'attira sur le canapé. Edward est probablement vexé car il pense que tu n'accordes pas assez d'importance à eux deux. Les mots ont probablement dépassé sa pensée. J'entendis Elliott crier dans sa chambre.

- Excuse-moi, je reviens. J'allais le récupérer dans son lit. En sentant ma présence, il se calma de suite. Je le berçais tout en rejoignant le salon. Je l'attachais dans son relax, le temps pour moi de préparer son biberon. Angela le surveillait, en lui faisant des petits coucous. Je le récupérais une nouvelle fois, le calant contre moi tout en lui donnant le biberon.

- Angie, je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère ?

- Ma chérie, je suis assistance sociale. Tu crois pas que je l'aurais remarqué si Elliott était pas bien avec vous deux ? Il est propre, bien nourri, habillé convenablement… Que demander de plus ?

- Si jamais… tu te rendais compte que je ne m'en occupais pas bien, tu me l'enlèverais ? Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir mentionné son diplôme.

- On ne doit jamais se mettre du côté des parents, mais de celui des enfants.

- N'évite pas les questions. Dis-moi la vérité.

- J'aurais fait une demande, mais je ne me saurais pas chargé du dossier. Je suis trop impliqué dans ton cas. Je suis la marraine.

- Merci.

- Ca ne t'arrivera pas Bella. Edward et toi, vous êtes de bons parents.

- Merci Angie.

Le soir même, 19 heures 30.

Je remuais les carottes tout en surveillant Elliott avec sa peluche. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Edward rentra. Je me tendis de suite, et lui tournais le dos illico. J'observais son reflet s'approcher derrière moi grâce à la hôte au-dessus de la cuisinière.

- Tiens Elliott, c'est pour toi. Il lui tendit une peluche, avec des grelots sur son bonnet. Il l'attrapa, le secoua pour écouter le bruit nouveau, avant de le lancer sur la table. Ok, celui-là, il ne te plait pas. Et ça, il sortit un deuxième paquet, c'est pour toi. Je sentis son regard sur mon dos. Je passais outre, me retournais brusquement, et récupérais son paquet. Je fis comme Elliott. Je le pris dans mes mains, le secouais, avant de le lancer sur la table. Attitude totalement puérile, mais vu que je suis une gamine, j'agis comme telle.

Je retournais à la confection de notre diner, et l'entendis mettre la table. J'arrêtais le gaz, et posais la casserole sur le dessous de plat. Je remplis mon assiette, et partit sur le canapé du salon. C'est toujours comme ça quand on se dispute. Je mange devant la télé. Je repartis tout de même chercher mon fils.

- C'est à moi de m'en occuper jusqu'à 20 heures ! Je pris la hanse, et lui fit traverser le salon. Il se logea à côté de moi. J'entendais Edward remplir la gamelle de Bill. Je m'amusais avec mon fils tout en mangeant, me cachant derrière le programme télé pour réapparaitre dix secondes plus tard. J'allais jusqu'au frigo récupérer un yaourt aux fruits, sans un regard pour mon mari. Je terminais mon repas et récupérais Elliott.

- Allez, je vais te donner ton bain, ton bib', et au dodo ! Il me répondit en faisant des bulles. Je nous enfermais dans la salle de bain, et le déshabillais sur la table à langer. En enlevant la couche, je constatais que son ventre était tout lisse. Son cordon est 'enfin' tombé ! Un souci en moins.

Le bain me prit vingt minutes, plus longtemps que d'habitude, car j'étais seule, et qu'en plus, il fallait lui laver les cheveux. Je les essuyais rapidement avec la serviette, avant de changer son pyjama, l'autre étant taché par du lait. Je déverrouillais la porte et rejoignis le salon. J'allais préparer un biberon quand j'en trouvais un déjà chaud sur le bar. Je ne le remerciais pas, préférant lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre le canapé. Je glissais un bavoir autour de son cou avant de commencer le dernier biberon de la journée. Il fut rapide, et il ne régurgita même pas contre mon épaule. Il était 21 heures quand je le déposais dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit mon ange ! Je déposais un rapide baiser sur son front. J'allumais le mobile accroché à son lit, affichant des papillons partout sur le plafond blanc. Je mis en marche le récepteur et sortis à pas de loup de sa chambre. J'allais boire un verre d'eau, vis du coin de l'œil Edward regardé la télé. J'allais remettre la bouteille dans le frigo quand je sentis un corps musclé derrière moi. Je ne le regardais pas, préférant la surface lisse du frigo.

- Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps ? Je ne répondis pas. Je ne bougeai même pas. Sans que j'y comprenne rien, il mit deux mains sur mon bassin et me fit retourner. Quand je fus face à lui, il attrapa mes poignets et les glissa de chaque côté de mon visage. Je me retrouvais ainsi dos au frigo, immobilisé par son corps. Ne voulant toujours pas le regarder, je fixais un point immobile sur le mur. Ca ne sembla pas le déstabiliser.

- Parle-moi bordel ! Je fixais toujours le mur. Il chercha à capter mon regard. Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi, j'aurais pas dû te le dire sur ce ton-là. Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

- Je m'en fous que tu penses que je suis une ado, que je sors trop, ou que tu me trouves grosse. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est… ma voix se brisa. C'est le fait que tu m'ais dis que je ne suis pas une mère ! Des grosses larmes roulèrent une nouvelle fois sur mes joues. Il maintenu mes mains dans une des siennes et glissa l'autre sous mon menton pour que je le regarde.

- Ecoute-moi. Je me suis mal exprimé tout à l'heure. Tu es une mère pour Elliott. Tu es une super maman. Mais je maintiens toujours ce que je t'ai dit, je trouve que tu sors trop, que tu n'es pas assez présent pour lui. Tous les jours c'est : 'je vais à la salle de gym… J'vais promener Bill… J'vais ici ! J'vais là !' Je peux comprendre que, pendant neuf mois, tu n'as pas pu faire ça. Mais maintenant, j'aimerai que tu restes un peu plus avec nous. Je sais, tu es quelqu'un de très libre, qui a besoin de bouger mais… On est parents maintenant ! On peut plus faire ce qu'on faisait avant ! Il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur mes poignets. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je hochais lentement la tête. Il me lâcha totalement. Il inclina la tête pour m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser un peu froidement. Il n'y fit pas attention.

- Tu ouvres quand même mon cadeau ? Il me tendit le même paquet, un peu froissé après mon lancer sur la table.

- C'est ton anniversaire. C'est à moi de t'offrir un cadeau.

- On a jamais été un couple conventionnel. J'arrachais le scotch, et trouvai une robe blanche.

- Elle est magnifique ! M'écriai-je en la dépliant. Elle était très légère, avec un petit décolleté, m'arrivant aux genoux. J'attrapais sa nuque pour un nouveau baiser, plus chaleureux cette fois.

**TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD.**

_Veuillez patienter, votre appel va bientôt être prit pas une de nos secrétaires… _Les quatre saisons se jouèrent une nouvelle fois dans mes oreilles. 10 minutes que je poireaute ! C'est pas eux qui reçoivent ma facture de téléphone chaque mois !

Je décidais de me calmer en m'asseyant sur le canapé, au lieu de tourner autour depuis dix minutes. Je repliai mes jambes et attrapais la peluche d'Elliott, que j'avais surnommé 'Monsieur Lapinot'. Je le frottais contre son petit nez. Il sourit et éclata de rire, d'un rire qui réchauffe le cœur et emplit toute la pièce.

- T'aime quand je te fais ça hein ! Je me dirigeai vers son cou. Il se tortilla pour échapper à la douce caresse, difficilement à cause des sangles. Oh oui, t'aimes ça hein !

- Bureau de Monsieur Bolina j'écoute, me coupa la standardiste. Je rendis sa peluche à mon fils.

- Bonjour, ce serait pour savoir si je peux décaler mon rendez-vous initialement prévu le 12 juillet au 30 juin. Mon fils à rendez-vous chez le pédiatre à 16 heures, et ça m'éviterait de courir deux fois au même endroit.

- Vous êtes Madame ?

- Cullen.

- Je peux vous avoir un créneau à 16 heures 45. C'est pour vérifier que tout va bien suite à l'accouchement ?

- Oui, voilà. Merci beaucoup, au revoir. Je lui raccrochais au nez. Je fis quelque chose de multicolore volé à travers le salon. Son doudou à clochettes.

- T'aimes lancer des trucs toi ! Pas sûr que papa aime, vu qu'il est très à cheval sur la propreté. Il se contenta de regarder ses doigts. La Volvo se gara sur la pelouse. Edward revenait des courses.

- De la folie aujourd'hui ! Fut ses premiers mots en passant la porte, les bras chargés de quatre sacs pleins à craquer. Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait mais pfiou ! Il m'embrassa rapidement quand je me levais pour ranger les courses. Il détacha Elliott pour le porter sous son bras.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué mon choupinou ! Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Arrête, tu vas le griffer avec ta barbe ! C'est moche les griffures !

- Il est pas en sucre ! Il va connaitre pire qu'une petite griffure sur la joue !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Te connaissant, dès qu'il va commencer à marcher, tu vas tout recouvrir de papier bulle. Papa peureux !

- Et alors ? Ça te plait pas une maison en papier bulle ?

- Bof… Mais pour Elliott, je pourrais faire ce sacrifice. Je pinçais sa petite joue. Il se tortilla contre mon père.

- Fais-lui pas mal ! Elle est méchante maman hein ? Demanda-t-il à Elliott. Il se contenta de lâcher sa sucette.

- Craintif ! Je fis la même chose que j'avais fait à Elliott sur Edward. Il se recula. Je lui tirais la langue. C'est 'presque' comme avant entre nous. J'ai fait des concessions, je ne suis pas sortie depuis notre dispute. J'apprends à m'occuper à la maison ! Le 'presque', c'est parce qu'il manque un p'tit truc ! On se colle moins, on s'embrasse moins… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Le soir. 

Un léger ronflement me fit sursauter. Edward venait de s'endormir devant la télé. J'attrapais la télécommande sur le lit et l'éteignit. Un cri dans le couloir cette fois-ci me fit lâcher mon livre. Je traversais jusqu'à l'autre chambre. Elliott avait son doudou dans sa main, fortement agrippé à celui-ci. La sucette avait volé sur le petit matelas. Je la remis dans sa bouche. Je faillais la recevoir dans l'œil. Je pris Elliott dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as pas de fièvre pourtant ! Je passais ma main sur son front, pour vérifier. Rien. J'allais au salon et allumais la lampe. Un rot coincé ? Je le mis sur mon épaule. J'essayais de le faire roter. Rien également. Il a mangé il y a 45 minutes pourtant. Je me rappelais qu'Edward m'avait parlé de ces cauchemars. Je le berçais en chantonnant faiblement dans mes bras. Il ferma lentement ses paupières, et je sentis son corps se ramollir petit à petit.

Je me levais doucement pour le remettre dans son lit. Je l'embrassais sur le front.

- Les mauvais rêves ne viendront plus te hanter ! Je t'aime. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour dormir. J'avais pas prévu le programme nuit blanche concocté par Elliott.

**Edward POV**

Je me levais totalement reposé. Une nuit complète de sommeil lourd, rien de tel pour récupérer. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… la naissance d'Elliott. MERDE, MON FILS ! Je courrais dans la cuisine préparer un biberon. Bella était déjà assis sur une chaise, en train de le lui donner. Elle avait le visage cerné.

- J'me suis pas réveillé de la nuit, j'suis désolé ! Je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Elle écrasa un bâillement de la main.

- C'est rien ! Ça m'a appris à gérer les nuits. Quatre cauchemars et deux sucettes perdues. C'est inquiétant ces cauchemars, tu trouves pas ?

- Pas forcement. A la naissance, j'en faisais pas mal d'après ma mère. C'est passé tout seul. Va te recoucher, je m'occupe du petit.

- Non, ça va. Elle bailla trois fois de suite.

- Il est huit heures. Une heure de sommeil ne te ferra pas de mal.

- T'es sur ? Rien qu'une heure ! Je mettrais mon réveil. Merci. Elle posa le biberon et se leva pour m'embrasser et me rendre Elliott, avant de se mettre au lit.

- Ça te dit une petite balade dans le parc entre mec ? J'allais à la salle de bain lui mettre autre chose qu'un pyjama. J'en profitais pour m'habiller également. Je le posais dans son landau, pris Bill dans une main, ce dernier ayant envie de se balader, et en route. Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud pour un mois de juin. Je posais juste une couverture sur son petit corps.

Tout va mieux avec Bella. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus seule, que nous étions trois, et qu'il fallait s'occuper d'Elliott. Je sais que j'ai été violent. C'est rare quand le vase déborde. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être presque seul. Notre explication ne s'est pas fait comme je voulais… J'ai horreur de la voir pleurer. Je supporte pas. Les rares fois où elle avait autant pleuré sont peu nombreuses. Il y en a deux. La fois où j'ai choisi de partir pour la protéger… Et une autre fois.

_Flashback._

_- Voila tes sacs ! Je posais ses deux valises sur mon lit, avant de m'écrouler sur ce dernier. Enfin les vacances. Je pris la main de ma petite amie pour la rapprocher de moi. Mes mains curieuses se glissèrent sous la couture de son pull. Je fis ma lente ascension, tandis qu'elle se tortillait légèrement. Ma paume allait englober son sein droit quand son portable vibra. Elle retira ma main et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est pas ce soir que Popol va aller gouter l'antre magique !_

_J'allais commencer à ranger mes affaires quand mon portable vibra cette fois-ci. Un message d'Emmett. _

_Grand-mère Platt décédé cette nuit. Les sœurs vont avoir besoin de réconfort. L'enterrement est après-demain._

_MERDE ! La dernière grand-mère de Bella ! Je savais qu'elle y était très attachée ! J'allais jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Pas de doute. Je l'entendis pleurer._

_- Bébé, ouvre-moi. Je suis au courant pour ta grand-mère. J'attendis quelque secondes. Elle déverrouilla le loquet. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la ramenais dans notre chambre, plus confortable. Son masquera avait coulé, elle reniflait sans cesse, et elle avait du mal à respirer et à parler, étouffé par les larmes qui avaient besoin de sortir._

_- Pleure ma chérie. Pleure autant que tu veux. Ça ira mieux après. Elle mit sa tête dans mon cou. Je passais ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la laissais lâcher les barrières. Je déteste voir des larmes souiller son visage. Chuuut, chuuttt. _

_- Elle… Elle m'a appris à… faire des petits paniers… à cuisiner…_

_- Tu y étais beaucoup attaché, je sais. Bois un peu. J'attrapais la bouteille de mon sac à dos. Elle en but une longue gorgée, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi dire dans ces cas-là._

_- Vous entendez pas quand on vous appelle ? On mange ! Ma mère entra sans frapper dans ma chambre. Elle nous vit, Bella pleurant sur mon épaule. Je lui fis signe de la main de partir. Elle rebroussa chemin. Je ne pouvais affronter son regard plein de larmes, sous peine de me mettre également à chialer. Oui, ça fait très gamin. Au bout d'une heure, elle s'endormit sur mon épaule. Je posais sa tête sur un des coussins et descendis au salon, où ma mère et Charlie regardait la télé. Ils s'embrassaient quand j'entrais dans la pièce. Ils se séparèrent directement._

_- Qu'est qui se passe ? Elle est malade ? Demanda ma mère, s'apprêtant à monter._

_- Sa grand-mère est morte dans la nuit. Rosalie vient de l'avertir. L'enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours. Tu aurais une cravate noire Charlie ? Demandai-je._

_- Je vais voir ça. Maman alla prendre une assiette dans le frigo pour la mettre dans le micro-ondes. Une part de pizza, ça te va ? J'acquiesçai. Je pris une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine. Ma mère prit du pain, et fourra à l'intérieur du jambon, du fromage, de la salade… Je pris ma nourriture prête et la mangeai pendant qu'elle préparait un sandwich. _

_- Tu lui donneras ça. Il faut qu'elle mange dans son état. Oblige-là s'il faut._

_- Merci. J'attrapais un flanc industriel pour dessert avant de remonter la voir. Elle pleurait, moins que tout à l'heure, mais elle pleurait._

_Fin Flashback. _

Ça avait été une douloureuse période, mais on a surmonté. Enfin, elle a surmonté. Elliott se tortillait pour regarder les arbres. Je baissais la capote et remontais sa couverture. Il contempla ce paysage les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu.

- T'as vu ? C'est beau les arbres ! Il secoua son doudou lapin, comme pour me répondre. Il me faisait souvent marrer, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait. Je vis des élèves de ma classe s'allonger dans l'herbe face à nous. Ils me firent un signe de tête. Je répondis de même. Ils sortirent leur classeur de Bio pour réviser leur examen. Quelque chose de jaune fluo vola dans le berceau. Sa tétine. C'est son grand jeu ça. Il s'amuse à la faire voler le plus haut possible. Même s'il la prend dans le nez.

- Ben confisqué ! Je la fis rouler sur mon index. Il rigola. Normal quoi ! On fait un tour du parc ? Je me levais et passais devant mes élèves.

- Allez, c'est pas la mort ! Tu dois juste lui demander comment on appelle l'absence d'un bout de chromosomes !

- T'as qu'à y aller toi ! J'veux pas aller le déranger avec son gosse ! Je m'approchais du groupe. Heureusement que le landau à de grosses roues ! Je m'agenouillais face au groupe pour répondre à leur question.

- L'absence d'un bout de chromosomes s'appelle une délétion. Ce que j'ai dans le landau s'appelle un bébé et non un gosse. Vous avez mon adresse mail pour toutes vos questions. Je m'y connecte dans la mesure du possible bien évidemment. Sur ce, bonne journée ! Je me relevais et repartit pour la balade. J'aime clouer le bec à mes élèves ! Je suis un prof sadique, je sais ! Bella nous rejoignit à la fin de la balade. Elle avait fait disparaitre ces cernes.

Chez le pédiatre.

- Allez Elliott, calme-toi !

- Arrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnn ! Ouiin ! Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiinnnnnnnnn ! Bon, on a compris, ne jamais réveiller Elliott durant la sieste. Il cassait les oreilles de tout le monde dans la salle d'attende.

- Chéri ! Bella le berça sur son épaule. Il concéda légèrement à la demande de sa mère.

- Pas possible d'avoir un gamin aussi mal élevé ! Murmura une grand-mère dans la pièce.

- Excusez-le, il a trois semaines ! Lui rétorquai-je, plutôt violement. On va pas non plus lui mettre la fessé car il n'a pas eu le temps de faire la sieste !

- Edward !

- Désolé, mais quand on me fait une remarque de ce genre, je suis obligée de gueuler. Si le nôtre est mal élève, je sais pas comment sa petite fille est éduquée. Elle a de la morve plein le visage ! Je lui montrais le coin où plusieurs petits jouaient. Visiblement, la mamie avait entendue ma remarque.

- Viens là Clara, viens te moucher ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Monsieur et Madame Cullen ! Nous appela la secrétaire. Enfin ! Nous entrâmes dans le petit cabinet du pédiatre, conseillé par mon beau-père. Bella le déposa sur la petite table d'occultation.

- Pas de souci alimentaire particulier ce mois-ci ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, il boit le biberon entier maintenant. Il arrive à tenir cinq heures sans manger, au lieu de quatre. Il a des petites croutes sur la tête, c'est normal ? On les avait constaté pendant le lavage des cheveux. Le pédiatre regarda son crâne.

- Oh, c'est des croutes de lait. Il va en faire tant qu'il boira du lait. Ca dépend des bébés, sur certains, c'est très discret, chez d'autre absolument pas. Je vais vous donner des shampooing, vous verrez. Bon, on va voir le cordon… C'est que tu es agité bonhomme ! Il agitait ses petits pieds de tous les côtés. Le cordon est tombé, pas d'infection… Il reboutonna le body, avant de continuer le contrôle de son poids, de sa taille… Tout allait bien, il avait pris un peu de poids depuis la naissance, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Les cauchemars sont normaux, d'après lui. Il a hérité de notre caractère angoissé !

Je donnais le biberon en attendant que Bella sorte de chez le gynéco. On rentra à 18 heures, Elliott extrêmement agité dans son siège auto. Note pour plus tard : ne jamais le réveiller s'il n'a pas fait sa sieste. Il a le caractère grognon de son père.

Le lendemain.

- Allez mon grand, c'est l'heure de la sieste ! Je le détachais de sa coque. On avait mangé exceptionnellement tard aujourd'hui, pour la simple raison qu'après une nuit blanche pour nous deux, on s'était réveillé à 11 heures. Maintenant, Bella et moi nous levions tous les deux dès qu'il pleurait. Le temps de laver Elliott (il fait tellement chaud qu'on le lave au réveil et au coucher, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise), de faire le ménage et de préparer à bouffer, il était 13 heures trente. Je le voyais déjà fermer ses petits yeux. J'allais lui changer la couche avant de le mettre dans son lit. J'allumais par reflexe le baby-phone et allais terminer mon dessert. Bella avait déjà fini. Je nettoyais la vaisselle et la cuisine avant de m'allonger sur le canapé. J'allais faire une petite sieste, en même temps qu'Elliott, sauf que Bella avait visiblement prévu autre chose.

Elle sortit de la chambre vêtue de lingerie. Uniquement de lingerie. Soutien-gorge noir avec de la dentelle sur les contours. Je fis courir mes yeux sur son ventre plat, avant de tomber sur son Tanga de la même couleur. Je crus mourir quand je les vis relier à des bas de même couleur. Elle sait que la lingerie m'excite au plus haut point. Finalement, la sieste coquine permet aussi de se reposer, non ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le jour exact, mais joyeux anniversaire quand même.

- Tu es mon plus beau cadeau. Ça aurait été mieux si tu étais sorti d'un grand carton, mais je ne vais pas râler pour ça ! Le pire, c'est qu'on peut même pas faire l'amour ! Elle traversa le salon et s'assis à califourchon sur moi. Ses seins rebondirent magnifiquement durant son trajet.

- Faux ! Mon gynécologue m'autorise à reprendre une vie sexuelle normale ! Le délai maximum est six semaines, mais c'est pas rare de reprendre avant. Quatre semaines est un délai tout à fait raisonnable. On a notre feu d'artifice avant l'heure ! Alors, maintenant, soit tu m'arraches cet ensemble de lingerie dans les dix secondes, soit je fouille dans le grenier pour retrouver nos jouets. C'est à toi de voir ! Je la retournais sur le canapé brutalement.

- Crie pas trop fort, Elliott dort !

- Tu comptes me faire crier ? Je retirais les attaches de ses bas pour les attraper avec mes dents. L'un s'échoua au sol, l'autre prit la même direction.

- Ca fait six semaines qu'on a rien fait. J'suis pas un accro du sexe, mais là, j'en ai besoin ! J'attrapais son tanga par les deux extrémités et le fis rouler sur ses longues jambes.

- J'te dégoute pas ? J'arrêtais mes gestes.

- Quoi ? La, pour le coup, j'étais choqué.

- Ben, c'est par cette zone… elle me montra son vagin… Qu'Elliott est sorti. Je sais que la plupart des hommes après un accouchement son souvent dégouté de penser à ça et… Je mis un index sur ces lèvres.

- Bébé, écoute-moi. Mettre un enfant au monde est, pour moi, l'acte le plus merveilleux au monde. Je ne vois pas en quel honneur je serais révulsé en pendant qu'Elliott est né à cet endroit. C'est naturel. J'embrassais sa paume.

- Merci de me rassurer. Je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais la chose je…

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Maintenant, est ce que je pourrais finir de te déshabiller ?

- Je t'en prie ! Je lançais son dessous sur la lampe. Je lui fis replier sa jambe droite jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle fit le même pour la jambe gauche. Sa glorieuse intimité me fut grandement exposée.

- Ma gourmandise préférée ! Je passais un léger coup de langue sur son clitoris. Elle s'arqua sur le canapé. Ma bouche se colla contre ses petites lèvres et je torturais son bouton de toutes les manières possible. Je sentis ses mains se fourrer dans ma tignasse, et ses gémissements contenus parvenir à mes oreilles. Je décidais de faire fléchir son contrôle en abandonnant son clitoris et allais vers ses plis tentateurs. Je levais la tête, fière de voir ses yeux fermés pour se contrôler et ne pas réveiller notre fils. Sa lèvre inférieure était torturée de toutes les manières possibles par ses dents.

- Laisse-toi aller bébé. Mon index et majeur entrèrent en elle brutalement.

- Mmgh ! Je leur fis entamer la danse du plaisir en elle. Elle tortillait son bassin pour plus de contact. Des gémissements en pagaille sortirent de sa bouche. J'assenais mon second coup en taquinant son bouton avec mon index. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur ses pupilles noires. Mon coup magistral entra en action. J'inclinais mes doigts pour la taquiner à son endroit fétiche. J'eus juste le temps de me pencher pour capturer ses lèvres et étouffer son orgasme bruyant. J'attendis que les tremblements s'estompent. J'adorais la voir dans cet état.

- Je peux te faire une gâterie ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant la braguette. Je mis mes mains sur les siennes.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Là, je veux te retrouver. Je me levais pour foncer dans la chambre. J'ouvris tous les tiroirs de sa table de nuit, cherchant où elle rangeait les préservatifs. Je les trouvais dans le dernier tiroir. Je vérifiais tout en courant au salon s'il n'était pas périmé. Ce n'était heureusement pas le cas. Ma femme remit ses mains sur ma taille pour faire descendre mon bermuda et mon boxer. Ma verge se dressa brutalement hors de sa prison. Je mis le préservatif et me positionnai à son entrée.

- Pas de tendresse. Je veux Edward bestial.

- Si tu veux Edward bestial… Je la soulevais du canapé pour la plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je la taquinais jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette ses mains sur mes fesses.

- J'ai dit Edward bestial. Pas Edward patient.

- On peut même plus s'amuser ! Je mis un grand coup de rein pour entrer en elle. Je tapais le fond de son ventre au passage. Je n'avais plus peur de lui faire l'amour de la sorte. Sa tête s'échoua sur mon épaule. Je mis directement un rythme soutenu, ne supportant pas de ne pas être en elle durant juste une demi-seconde. Le corps de ma femme se frotta contre le crépit du mur, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyant, jusqu'à ce que j'en capte un, qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement de… douleur. Je m'arrêtais et me retirais d'elle lentement.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demandai-je.

- Mal ? Oh ça non ! Retourne-toi. Entre les volets entrebâillés, je vis mes parents accompagnés de mon parrain et de ma tante.

Pourquoi tout le monde débarque juste au moment où on fait l'amour ?

* * *

Voila ! En espérant que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Je vous retrouve le 24 (oui, ça fait loin) pour découvrir la suite. Pour celle qui lisent L'amour en musique, RDV la semaine prochaine.

Bisous !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Voila le nouveau chapitre avec la suite de l'arrivée de la famille au mauvais moment !

Aussidagility : Encore ça va, ils ont fermés les volets ! Surtout la philo, je sens que ça va bien passer… lol ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Laccro : Je te rassure, ils se rattrapent dans ce chapitre ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Merde merde merde merde ! Scandai-je. Je sortis de son corps et la relâchais lentement. Je retirais mon préservatif et attrapais un morceau d'essuie-tout. Je fourrais la protection dedans avant de la jeter à la poubelle. Bella récupérais les morceaux de son ensemble de lingerie en courant à la salle de bain. Je ramassais mes fringues à la volée, tout en faisant attention à ne pas me faire voir. Heureusement qu'on avait entrebâillés les volets à cause du soleil !

- Ne sonne pas Tom ! Elliott doit faire la sieste. Il frappa deux petits coups. Je boutonnais mon bermuda, et regardais dans le miroir si tout était en ordre et ouvrit.

- Ben t'en mets du temps à ouvrir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- On faisait la sieste ! Lui répondis-je en me décalant. Elliott ne nous laisse pas de répit la nuit, alors dès qu'il dort, on dort aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je serais la main de mon parrain.

- On vient passer le mois de juillet ici. Grace habite à Seattle maintenant, ça nous permettra de la voir. Je serais ma tante contre moi.

- Et l'épicerie ? Je faisais durer le plus possible la conversation pour permettre à ma femme de se changer.

- On ferme ! Selma survivra bien un mois sans nous ! Elle est pas là ta femme ?

- Elle se change. Elliott va pas se réveiller avant une heure.

- M'en fous, j'veux le voir ! Tom se leva et alla vers le couloir. Il fallut que ma tante et moi le rattrapions avant qu'il s'engage vers les chambres.

- Si tu le réveilles, je m'en fous, tu le recouches ! Et sache que, quand on le réveille, il est très très en colère. Il rebroussa quand même chemin.

- Ouais, en fait, il a le même caractère de merde que toi !

- Non mais Vas-y, te gêne pas !

- Ton parrain n'a pas tort. Si on te réveillait pour ton biberon la nuit, impossible de te recoucher. Alors on restait avec toi jusqu'au petit matin, quand tu décidais enfin de dormir.

- Et alors ? J'étais tout petit ! J'ai faim, je bouffe !

- T'as pas changé depuis le temps. T'as faim, tu manges. Et si tu as pas ce que tu veux, tu râles. Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.

- Tu sais que t'es méchante ! Je me penchais le plus possible vers l'arrière pour échanger un baiser. Elle avait mis la robe que je lui avais achetée il y a une semaine. Elle se baissa pour m'accorder ce que je voulais. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, face à mes parents et Tom.

- Vous avez pas Léo ? Demanda ma femme.

- Non, il est d'anniversaire chez… On l'a déposé où déjà ?

- Le fils Porter. J'irais le chercher à 18 heures trente.

- Pas trop dur l'accouchement ? Demanda ma tante.

- C'était un calvaire. Elle attrapa ma main qui était sur ma cuisse.

- Tout de suite ! Si tu étais sous péridurale, t'as rien senti ! Mon oncle se crut drôle.

- J'étais pas sous péridurale. J'avais demandé, mais dès qu'il essayait, j'avais une contraction, et il aurait fallu quinze minutes pour qu'elle fasse effet. C'était pas possible, j'étais dilaté à dix centimètres. J'ai accouché à l'ancienne. Elle décala ma main sur son genou dénudé.

- Ma pauvre ! C'était douloureux ? On avait raconté à personne comment s'était déroulé l'accouchement.

- J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les boyaux un par un. Je poussais tout ce que je pouvais, mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait rien. J'avais beau faire ce qu'on me demandait, ça n'avançait pas. J'ai fait une crise d'asthme, on avait un médecin râleur… Tout pour avoir un accouchement réussi ! Mais tu oublies tout quand tu sens ton fils contre toi après. Elle fit remonter ma main sur ses collants.

- Ça se passera mieux la prochaine fois, dit ma mère.

- La prochaine fois sera pas avant longtemps, crois-moi. On en avait parlé avec Bella. On s'était toujours dit qu'on aurait deux enfants. Quand on est seul, on s'ennuie. A trois, c'est l'enfer. Deux nous paraissait le juste milieu. Mais en connaissance de cause… Elle continua à faire remonter mes doigts. Je m'attendais toujours à trouver le fil de ses collants… Mais mes doigts rencontrèrent… sa peau ! Elle avait gardé sa lingerie ! Je tournais la tête vers elle. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- Vous avez le temps. Vous avez à peine 22 ans. Tenez ! Tom poussa vers nous ce qu'il avait amené. J'en profitais pour récupérer ma main, sous peine qu'elle aille plus au nord sur son corps.

- Ca, c'est pour ton anniversaire ! Il me lança deux paquets, un paquet mou que je rattrapais d'une main. J'arrachais le scotch. C'était des pyjamas pour Elliott. L'autre était un peu plus dur. C'était les meilleurs films de Martin Scorcese.

- Et ça, c'est pour votre gamin ! Il nous montra le gros paquet sur la table. On s'y mit à deux pour le déplier. C'était le parc.

- Merci ! On se leva pour serrer dans nos bras ma tante et mon parrain. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Elliott se manifesta bruyamment. J'y vais ! Je lâchais Tom et partit vers sa chambre. Il pleurait à grosse larmes.

- Mais oui, on est là ! On a de la visite ! Je le portais sur mon épaule pour éteindre le baby-phone. J'attrapais un pyjama propre et une couche et le changeai sur la table à langer de la chambre. Une fois tout beau, je l'amenais à la salle à manger. Tout le monde était à la cuisine.

- Le voilà, ton petit neveu ! J'allais vers le bar pour le lui présenter.

- Il a bien ta bouille ! Coucou toi ! Il lui fit des petits signes de main. Visiblement, il n'apprécia pas le geste et pleura dans mes bras. Il a ton caractère aussi !

- Crie pas Tom ! Le réprimanda ma tante. Coucou bonhomme ! Elle glissa son index dans son petit poing. Il aime plus ma tante que mon oncle visiblement. Ça se comprend dans un sens.

- Tu veux le porter ? Lui proposai-je. Je le déposais lentement contre elle avant d'aller aider Bella à faire le café. Elle en profita pour terminer le biberon d'Elliott.

- Il fait toujours des cauchemards ? Demanda ma mère.

- Oui, répondit Bella pour moi. C'est assez inquiétant. Même si c'est normal, l'entendre crier à s'en faire exploser la voix… On le mettrait bien dans notre chambre mais on a pas assez de place. Il faudrait qu'on démonte le lit pour le caler dans un coin. On arrive pas à le pousser. Charlotte rendit Elliott à Bella, qui s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar pour donner le biberon.

- On le démonte quand ? Proposa mon oncle.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, légèrement choqué.

- Il faut démonter votre pieu pour faire entrer le lit d'Elliott. Si on s'y met maintenant, on a fini avant ce soir ! Fais voir comment il est ? Il alla sans nous demander notre avis dans notre chambre. Il regarda comment il était composé. C'était un lit en bois brun, assez lourd à transporter. Un tournevis et c'est fait ! Tu as ça dans ton garage ? Il s'y dirigea comme s'il était chez lui. Il revient avec tous les outils nécessaires.

- Fais comme chez toi Tom ! Le réprimanda ma mère.

- Complètement. Charlie, tu viens m'aider ? Il se leva de son tabouret.

- Merci Tom. Je sais que tu n'es pas très délicat, mais merci.

- De rien. Bon, on va virer le matelas ? Bella nous suivit, avec Elliott dans les bras. On retira tous les draps pour faire passer le matelas par la porte. Après, il fallait juste tout démonter pour le remonter dans un coin. Et on pourra mettre le lit d'Elliott.

- T'as vu, on vire tout pour toi ! Lui expliqua Bella. J'embrassais mon fils sur la joue. Tom et Charlie commencèrent à retirer le sommier, et cherchèrent à démonter sans que tout s'effondre par terre.

- Vous restez diner ce soir ? Proposa Bella à ma famille.

- On va pas s'imposer, en plus, avec Elliott… commença à se justifier Charlotte.

- Je fais un plat de lasagnes, j'en aie pour trente minutes et c'est prêt. Ça nous ferait plaisir. Elle leur adressa un léger sourire.

- Si tu veux. On t'aidera. Je sais que mon neveu adore la mousse au chocolat !

- T'as pas idée tatie ! J'allais aider les hommes de la famille, pendant que les femmes jouaient avec Elliott, agitant devant lui sa peluche ou lui récupérant sa tétine pour la lui rendre illico.

- Il est 18 heures 15 Charlie. Il faut aller chercher Léo.

- J'peux pas y aller, on a presque fini de le démonter, et ton frère à besoin que je l'aide.

- Ouais, mais je prépare le diner. J'appelle chez eux pour leur dire qu'on a du retard ?

- Si tu veux, j'y vais ! Je sers pas à grand-chose. C'est où qu'il faut aller ? Proposai-je. Je ne servais à rien dans la chambre, seulement à leur faire passer les outils.

- Quartier Sud de Forks. C'est à dix minutes de voiture. Numéro 393. Tu vas t'y retrouver ?

- C'est bon, j'ai le sens de l'orientation ! Je sortis de la chambre bien en pagaille pour aller récupérer mes clefs et chercher mon frère. Je trouvais la maison en bordure d'un lotissement. Il y régnait un vacarme monstre. J'hésitais à sonner, de peur de ne pas être entendu. Bizarrement, quelqu'un entendit la cloche.

- Putain, mais fermez-là trente secondes ! dit la mystérieuse interlocutrice derrière la porte. Oui ? Je reconnus après coup une de mes élèves. Elle non plus n'osait pas bouger. Je fus le premier à prendre la parole.

- Bonjour. Je viens récupérer mon frère. Léo.

- Attendez ici… Elle partit à reculons, toujours choqué de m'avoir vu sur le palier. Léo ! Cria-t-elle dans le salon. Je m'appuyais au mur extérieur en attendant.

- Ed ? Répondit-il, toujours aussi surpris de me voir.

- Les parents sont à la maison. C'est moi qui viens te chercher. On y va ?

- C'est parti ! Il salua son ami avant de monter dans la Volvo. Le trajet se déroula en silence, moi, regardant la route, lui, le paysage. Bill lui sauta dessus en arrivant.

- Tu me laisses le temps de dire bonjour ? Il s'en dépêtra difficilement pour saluer ma femme et mon fils.

- Alors cet anniversaire ? Demanda-t-elle en enfournant les lasagnes.

- J'ai trop mangé de bonbons. Je ferais bien honneur à tes lasagnes, mais ça passera pas.

- Oh si mon garçon, ça va passer, et de force ! J'attrapais Elliott dans son relax. Je remarquais que ses ongles commençaient à pousser.

- Demain, séance manucure pour toi ! Avant que tu te coupes. Léo alla au salon s'amuser avec le chien, pendant que je baladais Elliott dans la cuisine, avant qu'il préfère retourner dans sa coque, plus confortable. Charlie et mon oncle sortirent de notre chambre, en sueur.

- Ca y est ! Le lit est remonté contre le mur. Il reste plus qu'à mettre le lit de ton fils, et basta ! Je sortis deux bières du frigo que je posais sur le bar.

- C'est pas un souci, j'vais le faire. J'allais dans la chambre suivi de Charlie. On souleva le berceau léger et traversâmes le couloir pour le poster vers la salle de bain, nous laissant toujours un petit accès pour passer. Voilà qui est fait. Nous retournâmes au salon où Bella dressait la table de la salle à manger. Je l'aidais en transportant les couverts. Ma mère apporta directement les lasagnes. Je pourrais presque me siffler le plat entier à moi tout seul. Sauf que je suis pas le seul gourmand de la famille… On interrompit le repas, le temps pour nous de donner le bib. Visiblement, Elliott ne voulait pas aller se coucher. C'est plus marrant de rester avec les grands !

On posa sur cosy sur la table, pendant qu'on mangeait la mousse au chocolat de ma tante, la meilleure qu'il existe. Mon oncle et Charlie s'amusaient à chatouiller Elliott dans le cou. Il essayait de s'échapper en gigotant, mais les saignes limitaient ses mouvements. Quand il chuina vers 21 heures, il dit au revoir à tout le monde, Bella l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le changer avant de le déposer dans son lit pour dormir. Ma famille s'éclipsa à 22 heures.

On mit la vaisselle dans l'appareil (plus par flemme qu'autre chose). Je versais la pâtée dans la gamelle de Bill, avant de rejoindre le plus discrètement possible la chambre. Ma femme était dans la salle de bain, les cheveux rabattus sur son épaule, se tordant la nuque pour regarder son dos via le miroir.

- Un problème ? Lui demandai-je ? Elle ouvrit la pharmacie, et attrapa une crème contre les rougeurs et les griffures.

- Mon dos n'a pas apprécié le crépit. Tu me mets de la crème ? Non, ne culpabilise pas ! dit-elle en voyant mon visage. On était deux et en plus… j'ai aimé ! Elle rougit, avant de s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je m'assis derrière elle, enduit mes mains et les passais sur son dos. Une fois fini, je mis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, et mes bras s'enroulèrent sous ses seins.

- On est seul, Elliott dort… Un petit câlin sur le canapé avant de dormir ? Lui proposai-je.

- J'suis fatigué ! Demain pendant la sieste si tu veux. Elle vit mon visage boudeur dans le miroir.

- Ok. Je me relevais pour me laver les dents. Toujours pas le feu d'artifice… Mais j'peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle se glissa derrière moi, les mains sur la boutonnière de mon bermuda.

- J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué pour faire l'amour, pas pour t'accorder une gâterie ! Tu m'en as offert une aujourd'hui, je te rends la pareille… Elle attrapa le col de mon tee-shirt pour m'adosser au mur. Elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, s'agenouilla tout en retirant le bouton maintenant mon bas. Je m'étais durci rien qu'en entendant le mot gâterie. J'avais encore du mal avec le fait qu'elle soit à genoux face à moi, mais je m'y habituais !

Elle fit lentement coulisser sa main sur moi, sa langue sur mon gland, le léchant doucement. Ma tête frappa le mur, et, un éclair de lucidité entre les vagues de plaisirs me fit constater que la porte entre la salle de bain et la chambre où dormait Elliott était toujours ouverte ! Bella faisait des arabesques sur toute la longueur de mini-moi, tout en se préparant à me faire entrer dans sa cavité buccale. Je tendis le bras pour fermer la porte. Au moment où elle allait faire cesser la douce torture, je tirais le battant pour nous cacher. Visiblement, je mis trop de force dans mon geste…

- , ! Bella appuya sa tête sur mon bas ventre.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit à ton oncle tout à l'heure : tu le réveilles, tu le recouches ! Elle se redressa, attrapa du coton et lait démaquillant. Je me laissais trente secondes pour dégonfler le plus possible, avant d'aller consoler mon fils, qui criait sans s'arrêter.

- J'suis désolé mon chéri ! Papa est méchant, je sais. Je le pris sur mon épaule et lui parlais tout en le baladant dans la chambre. Il criait moins fortement, mais ne se rendormait pas. Bella le prit contre elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Je terminais mon brossage de dents interrompu par mon épouse et me changeai. En revenant, mon fils dormait à point fermé dans les bras de Bella, comme si de rien n'était. Elle le déposa dans son berceau et avant d'éteindre la lumière.

**Bella POV**

Un léger coup de tonnerre éclata dans la nuit silencieuse. Je me blottis instinctivement dans l'étreinte de mon homme, et mis son bras autour de ma taille. Je fermais les yeux pour me rendormir. Derrière mes paupières closes, un éclair zébra le ciel, suivi d'un grondement encore plus fort que le précédent. La pluie s'abattit sur le toit. Ce fut suffisant pour réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Edward s'agita contre moi, Elliott hurla, et Bill accourut dans la chambre, sautant sur notre lit. Il tremblait et couinais contre mon flanc. J'allumais la lampe de chevet. Edward alla chercher Elliott pour le déposer dans mes bras.

On se mit à deux pour réconforter Elliott et Bill, malgré notre propre peur sous les coups de tonnerre. J'allais préparer un bib, voyant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine le spectacle impressionnant du tonnerre. Je laissais Edward le nourrir. On eut juste le temps de le faire roter avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Je le reposais dans son lit quand l'orage se décala. Edward caressait toujours Bill. Il ne couinait plus, ne faisant que trembler. Je grattais son crane pour qu'il se détende. Il s'endormit sur le lit. On le garda avec nous, on ne faisait jamais ça en temps normal. Je me blottis une nouvelle fois dans les bras d'Edward, et la nuit reprit enfin son cours normal.

Je me réveillais étrangement reposé en ce mercredi matin. Elliott ne s'était visiblement pas réveillé de la nuit après l'orage vers trois heures du matin. J'ouvris timidement un œil. Edward dormait toujours, je sentais son souffle doux contre mon cou. Bill avait visiblement succombé à l'appel de son estomac. Et Elliott attendait patiemment dans son lit que quelqu'un s'approche de lui.

- Coucou mon grand ! Je sortis de la prison établie par les bras d'Edward pour récupérer Elliott. T'as pas fait de cauchemards cette nuit ! C'est parce qu'on était près de toi ? Je pouvais toujours rêver pour obtenir une réponse. Je préparais son biberon d'une main, et le mis à chauffer le temps pour moi de le changer.

De retour à la cuisine, Edward était déjà debout. Je me penchais pour notre baiser du matin, et allais me caler sur le canapé pour lui donner le biberon. Une fois fait, je le posais dans son cosy que je plaçais à la cuisine, pour d'avaler un bout de gâteau au chocolat et une tasse de café. Je m'éclipsais dans la chambre pour m'habiller et faire le lit. Je retournais à la cuisine, où Edward prenait des photos d'Elliott en train de sourire. Je ne savais jamais m'y prendre pour faire une photo correcte, je lui laissais cet art complexe.

- Bébé ? L'interpelai-je. Il leva le regard de son objectif. Ça te dérange si je vais faire des courses ? On a presque plus de lait, de couches, et il faut que je passe au magasin acheter un ou deux pyjamas moins épais. Mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave ! M'empressai-je d'ajouter. Il posa l'appareil photo sur la table, avant de se lever et de mettre ses main sur mes hanches.

- Chérie, on est pas en 1910 ! Tu n'as pas à me demander si tu peux sortir, tu es libre heureusement ! Le sujet n'était pas là la semaine dernière. Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu sortes moins, pas t'interdire de sortir ! C'est ok ? Je hochais la tête. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le hochet d'Elliott atterrisse par terre, nous faisant réagir. Profite-en pour acheter des préservatifs, je sens que notre consommation va grandement augmenter ! Je bouchais les oreilles d'Elliott, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un mot de ce que nous disions. Je tiens à protéger son innocence, merde ! Quoique qu'avec un père prof de bio…

Je laissais Edward terminer de donner le biberon et faire roter notre fils avant de le prendre contre moi pour l'emmener dormir. Une petite pointe d'angoisse me saisissait à l'idée que nous allions faire l'amour dans quelques minutes. Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on a pas eu de relations, outre celle avorté d'hier. Mais, c'est comme le vélo ! Ça ne s'oublie pas. J'allais vers la table de nuit pour récupérer deux préservatifs (on sait jamais, deux valent mieux qu'un !) et retournais au salon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras, mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes jambes autour de son bassin.

Nos bouches se dévorèrent sauvagement, avant que la sienne décide de parcourir mon visage jusqu'à mon lob d'oreille. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il nous installa sur le canapé, lui assis, moi sur ces cuisses. Il fit glisser les lèvres gourmandes sur mon cou, ne laissant aucune marque visible sur moi. Il tira légèrement sur mon débardeur, faisant sortir mon sein droit couvert de dentelle blanche. Il se pencha pour le téter doucement, sans se presser. Je m'arquais sur cette sensation oublié, et il glissa une main sur mes reins pour ne pas partir à la renverse. Je priais pour ne pas avoir oublié mon cachet contre les montées de lait que j'avais parfois. Il s'en rendrait compte (enfin, j'espère). Il remit mon sein à sa place et tira l'autre côté pour administrer le même traitement. J'avais mes mains dans ses cheveux, et je fixais le lave-vaisselle. Malheureusement, le bougre savait s'y prendre pour me mettre au bucher.

Je levais les bras pour retirer mon débardeur et dégrafer mon soutif. Il put malaxer à souhait mes deux globes, pas trop fortement car toujours sensible. Je repris contact avec la réalité et lui retirais sa chemise bouton après bouton. Il me lâcha une petite dizaine de secondes, le temps de lancer sa chemise derrière moi. Il me renversa et je me retrouvais dos au canapé. Il me fit relever les jambes pour que je retire ma jupe, me retrouvant ainsi en culotte blanche. Je fis glisser avec mes pieds son short le long de ses jambes. Il se pencha vers mon nombril qu'il tritura avec sa langue. J'attrapais sa tête pour qu'il arrête sa torture.

- Pas de préliminaires, lui demandai-je en tendant un préservatif. Il comprit le message et termina de retirer nos dessous. Il déchira l'alu avec ses dents, chose que j'ai toujours adorée le regarder faire. Il se redressa et se protégea, avant de me surplomber, me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'eus du mal à déglutir.

Il pénétra doucement en moi. Seules nos respirations pouvaient être entendues dans la pièce. Je fus surprise quand il toucha le fond de mon ventre. Et, toujours avec la même délicatesse, il fit des allers retours en moi.

Ça, c'est notre réconciliation sur l'oreiller. On fait l'amour lentement, pour prendre le temps de se retrouver. De se redécouvrir. De reconnaitre chaque frémissement de peau, chaque geste, chaque frisson intérieur. On se regardait droit dans les yeux, et je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de sentir la boule de l'orgasme grandir lentement en moi, ou son regard, qui était totalement désarçonnant. Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes d'acte lent et amoureux, je me laissais aller la première à l'orgasme, sensation que j'avais oublié depuis la naissance. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sur les miennes pour ne pas réveiller Elliott. Je le sentis également lâcher les barrières et jouir dans le préservatif. Il s'écroula, toujours en moi, et ne bougea pas, sa tête sur mon cœur.

On était bien. On était serein comme ça. On a pas envie de bouger, on veut juste rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se retira de moi et tira le plaid sur le dossier du canapé pour qu'il s'abatte sur nous.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-il.

Je sais que je pourrais toujours m'appuyer sur Edward. Je sais qu'il me dira toujours mes quatre vérités, même si ça ne me fait jamais plaisir. Je sais qu'il sera là pour nous, qu'il nous protégera, qu'il nous aimera. Avec lui, je peux tout affronter. Tout. Je caressais ses cheveux durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration lente sur mon sein m'envoie des décharges de plaisirs.

- Edward ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui ?

- J'peux te chevaucher ?

* * *

Voilà !

Alors, prochain chapitre *me cache sous ma couverture* est pour le 8 octobre !

Je vais faire un saut dans le temps de un mois, puis de trois ans ! (oui, je sais, ça va faire beaucoup, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi !) Je vais écrire un court OS pour le mariage de Rose et Emmett, il sera à part, mais quand même relié à l'histoire. Je le ferais quand j'aurais le temps, promis !

A très vite ! ROBisous ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews durant ces 15 jours ! Donc voila mon saut dans le temps de trois semaines. Ce chapitre, c'est une grande réunion de famille,où il se déroule beaucoup de choses…

Aussidagility : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'adore la terminale L et ces 8 heures de philo par semaine… lol ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'ouvris les yeux en ce dimanche matin à 8 heures. On devient lève-tôt quand on est parents ! Edward était également levé, feuilletant des cours pour l'année qui s'approchait. Je caressais son biceps. Entre nous, c'est encore mieux qu'avant. Dès qu'Elliott fait la sieste, c'est feu d'artifice ! J'en ai presque du mal à marcher. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Bien dormi mon amour ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête et me remis sur le dos. J'avais tendance à dormir sur le ventre en ce moment. Elliott ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je vis ses petits yeux s'ouvrir à côté de moi. Je me penchais pour le prendre contre moi avant qu'il ne pleure. Edward posa sa laisse de documents sur le lit et partit à la cuisine.

- Alors, t'as bien dormi ? Demandai-je. Il envoya valser sa tétine. Je le posais sur le matelas et m'amusais à le chatouiller dans le cou. Il gigota et ouvrit la bouche en un grand sourire. Il leva ses petits pieds dans les airs. J'en attrapais un et le chatouillais du bout du doigt. J'entendis un petit BIP derrière moi. Je n'eus pas à me retourner pour savoir ce que c'était. Je continuais de le chatouiller tout en laissant Edward s'approcher de nous. Il nous filmait une nouvelle fois.

- Regarde, c'est encore papa qui vient nous embêter avec son caméscope ! Il lança sa petite peluche sur la tête du cameraman. Tout en tenant la caméra d'une main, il s'approcha pour le chatouiller doucement. Il rigola avant de couiner de faim. Il coupa l'enregistrement.

- J'aime vous filmer tous les deux. Il me donna le biberon. Je pris mon fils contre moi et mis la tétine dans sa bouche tout en caressant ses cheveux.

- Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ? Demandai-je.

- A 9 heures 30. Charlie doit m'aider à faire marcher le barbecue. Il doit être au restaurant à 10 heures 30. Il essayera de revenir pour le café.

- Parfait ! Je posais le biberon vide sur la table de nuit et haussais Elliott sur mon épaule pour le faire roter. Je décidais de le recoucher, la journée va être longue !

On avait voulu réunir toute la famille pour la naissance de notre fils, ainsi que le parrain et la marraine. Nous n'avions pas trouvé d'autre week-end que celui-ci, avant le départ de toute la famille de mon mari chez son oncle. Elliott n'eut pas de difficulté pour se rendormir. Je passais par la salle de bain et me vêtis d'un jogging et d'un vieux tee-shirt taché de lait régurgité. J'attrapais la tasse de café préparé par mon mari et la bus lentement tout en me remémorant le repas que je devais préparer pour 15 personnes ( sans compter Cindy et Elliott) et me mis au travail.

Je pris une grande plaque et sortis la pâte brisé fait de la veille. Apéro : mini quiche et pizza, avec des chips et des cacahuètes. Je terminais ma seconde plaque de pizza quand ma belle-famille arriva. Bill courut dehors les rejoindre, me faisant presque tomber. Léo attrapa la cage de Leah dans le coffre. Leah ? Le bébé labrador qu'ils ont décidés d'adopter en voyant Léo s'occuper de notre chien, ils ont craqués ! On allait le garder pendant la semaine et demi de vacances.

Charlie partit à l'arrière de la maison avec Léo pour faire marcher le barbecue, pendant que Maria venait me voir.

- T'es toute seule ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elliott dort encore. On l'a réveillé à 8 heures pour le biberon.

- Oh ! Ça m'a l'air délicieux tout ça !

- Des mini quiches et pizzas. Quand t'es enceinte et bloqué à la maison, tu t'entraines à la cuisine !

- Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

- Ca va, merci. Je terminais de verser ma pate pour les quiches quand Elliott décida de se réveiller en gazouillant dans le baby-phone. Maria, me voyant les mains pleines, se leva pour aller le chercher.

- Appuie sur le bouton de l'antenne pour éteinte le combiné. Elle partit dans la chambre.

- C'est que tu as fait un gros dodo toi ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant d'entendre le grésillement signifiant l'arrêt du baby-phone. Je débranchais celui de la cuisine. Maria revient en tenant son petit-fils souriant.

- Coucou mon amour ! Je le pris contre moi. On va se laver et se changer ?

- C'est quoi ton plat principal ? Demanda Maria.

- C'est au choix ! Du riz, des pommes de terre, des carottes ou des haricots avec les grillages. Pourquoi ? Je ramassais la peluche tombé sur la table.

- J'aime pas me sentir inutile. Je t'y épluche ! Elle attrapa l'économe qui trainait sur l'évier, ainsi que le sac de pomme de terre.

- T'es la meilleure belle-mère du monde ! Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. J'avais vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Maria, contrairement à Alice, dont la relation avec la mère de Jasper est… tendue !

J'habillais mon fils d'une tenue offerte par Edward pour mon anniversaire, le tee-shirt jaune avec le short bleu. Je retournais à la cuisine et l'attachais au milieu de la table. Je fouillais dans mes couverts pour trouver un autre économe et m'installais autour de la table. Durant de longues minutes, le seul son qui se faisait entendre était celui de la lame coupant la peau des légumes.

- Tu sais, avec Charlie… On va se marier. Mon couteau tomba sur la table.

- C'est merveilleux ! Je me levais et la serrais contre moi. Je regardais du coin de l'œil qu'Elliott n'ait pas idée de jouer avec les couteaux.

- Calme-toi, ça va être un truc tout simple à la mairie, avec vous deux, mon frère et ma belle-sœur, le frère de Charlie et tes parents, vu que ta mère est la meilleure amie de Charlie. Léo est tout content !

- Et Edward ? Demandai-je. Tu veux que j'aborde lentement le sujet ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas. Il peut mal le prendre. Je refais ma vie, et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente exclu.

- Je te préviendrais. Mais il a accepté Léo, c'est déjà un grand pas. Je pense qu'il doit se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, le mariage arriverait.

- Merci. La voiture d'Angela pilla dans le gravier. Je la regardais courir détacher Cindy et attrapa son sac de lange. Elle passa par la baie vitrée en courant tout en me demandant où était la salle de bain pour changer Cindy en vitesse. Elles en ressortirent toutes les deux cinq minutes plus tard.

- Comme tu es belle ma puce ! J'attrapais la petite et lui fit faire le tour de la cuisine.

- Ma-my ! Ma-my ! Essaya-t-elle de dire en regardant Maria.

- Non ma puce, c'est pas ta grand-mère. C'est la grand-mère du bébé.

- Ma-ma ! Ma-ma ! Je rendis Cindy à sa mère. Elle l'installa dans la poussette et sortis une boite de cookie qu'elle avait préparé pour le dessert.

- Comme tu as changé mon grand ! C'est pour toi. Elle déposa un gros paquet sur lui. Je le récupérais et déchirais le papier pour lui. Un ours blanc en peluche.

- T'aurais pas dût ! J'attrapais les légumes épluchés pour les couper en morceau, pendant qu'Angie et Maria triaient les haricots. Il était 11 heures 20. Le temps passe vraiment trop vite ! Mes parents arrivèrent en avance pour une fois. Ma mère avait dû faire un sermon à mon père. La seconde grand-mère prit son petit-fils pour le balader. Il adorait ça.

- Allez les deux grands-mères, posez toutes les deux ! J'attrapais l'appareil photo. Edward m'avait donné des cours pour apprendre à faire une photo correcte. Je mis donc ses conseils en applications. Bon, j'ai encore des progrès à faire, mais déjà, la photo n'est pas floue !

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'attrapais une nouvelle bière dans le frigo et retournais dans le jardin pour la donner à Jasper. Alice était là depuis trois minutes, et pourtant, elle accaparait déjà Elliott.

- Comme tu es beau ! Elle fit courir sa main sur son ventre. C'est la petite bête qui monte qui monte qui monte ! Ses doigts finirent dans son cou. Il se tortilla contre Rosalie tout en couinant. Papa ! Prends nous en photo toutes les trois ! Elle attrapa le bras d'un Carlisle qui n'avait rien demandé. Bella récupéra Elliott et se glissa entre ses deux sœurs qui mirent un bras autour de sa taille.

- Allez, tous les Swan ! Proposa ma mère. Je regardais les trois sœurs et mes beaux-parents se glisser derrière elles. J'avais l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Ce fut Tom qui me remit les idées en place.

- Allez, réagis ! Grace vient finalement ou pas ?

- Pas pour le déjeuner, elle était retenue. Elle viendra dans l'après-midi.

- Ça lui donnera l'occasion de voir enfin son petit cousin !

- Vous partez à quelle heure pour l'avion ?

- 20 heures. On a pas réussi à avoir des billets de train jusqu'à Seattle, c'est Charlie qui nous y conduira. L'avion décolle à 1 heure 15. Je hochais la tête.

- Mais qu'es qu'il branle Benjamin ! D'habitude, il est hyper ponctuel ! Râlai-je en regardant une nouvelle fois ma montre. C'est probablement sa nouvelle nana qui lui a mis un lapin

- Sers-moi un verre d'eau au lieu de râler ! Je vis sa voiture se garer dans l'allée. Pas trop tôt !

Et c'est là que la scène la plus surréaliste qui soit se joua devant nos yeux. Mon meilleur ami, rougissant et baissant le regard d'habitude si vif et assuré. Sa main gauche tenait un paquet recouvert de papier avec des petits nounours. Sa main droite était liée à une autre main, qui appartenait justement au visage rougissant de… ma cousine ! Tom était aussi ahuri que moi. J'entendais l'eau déborder de son verre et tomber sur la pelouse. Je la sentais me glacer les pieds et les doigts. Ma tante souriait, tout comme ma mère. Ce fut Benjamin qui prit la parole le premier.

- Monsieur et Madame Billon, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelé Benjamin et… Tom ne le laissa pas finir. Il avait un peu d'alcool dans le sang, et, par habitude, je savais qu'il réagissait plutôt violement.

- Tu es l'enfoiré qui va me voler ma fille ! Il balança son verre par terre. Un caillou se trouvait sur la trajectoire. Le verre vola en éclat dans la pelouse, les jambes des trois sœurs en robe fut dégoulinante d'eau, et les chiens partirent en courant. Mon parrain se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le couple. Je lâchais ma bouteille d'eau désormais vide et le ceinturais. Mon meilleur ami avait reculé d'un bon mètre.

- Lâche-moi Anthony ! Il se débattit contre moi.

- Maman, pourquoi Tom appelle Edward, Anthony ? Demanda Léo.

- Je l'aime papa ! Je remerciais intérieurement Grace d'avoir détourné l'attention. On s'aime depuis six mois. J'attendais que ce soit sérieux pour te le présenter. Si tout se passe bien, on emménage ensemble au mois d'octobre. Sous le poids de cette seconde nouvelle, mes épaules s'affaissèrent une nouvelle fois. Je croyais connaitre mon meilleur ami. Visiblement pas. Tom en profita pour s'échapper et partit marcher dans le quartier.

- Tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de détourner l'attention sur toi quand on s'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce fut la voix de ma tante qui me surprit. Excuse-nous Benjamin, je sais que ton intention était bonne. Il hocha la tête. Charlotte partit à la recherche de son mari. Grace la suivit. Elle l'arrêta de la main. Tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

Je trouvais mon mari assis sur un banc, la tête dans ses mains. Je m'assis à ces cotés et passais un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu trouves pas que tu réagis excessivement ?

- Je sais. Mais…

- Tu savais très bien que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. Notre fille à 28 ans. Ce garçon est le meilleur ami d'Edward. Il a l'air gentil.

- Il l'est. Grace se glissa derrière son père. Papa, ce n'est pas une relation passagère. Il est mon tout, ma moitié ! Je sais que ça prendra du temps pour toi de l'accepter, mais je te mets au pied du mur. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel tout le monde réfléchissait.

- Vous me menez vraiment par le bout du nez toutes les deux ! Il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Grace, et un sur ma joue.

- Allons-nous excuser auprès d'Edward et Bella. Je me levais et attendis. Tom se leva et passa un bras autour de ma taille et tendis l'autre. Ma fille se joignit à nous. On retourna jusqu'au jardin de mon neveu.

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Trinquons à la naissance d'Elliott ! A la joie certaine que tu vas nous apporter, aux crises que tu vas faire vivre à tes parents, et à toutes les bêtises que tu vas inventer ! Santé ! Le toast de Carlisle fit rire tout le monde.

- Santé ! Répondîmes tous en cœur en faisant tinter nos verres avant de s'assoir pour commencer le repas. Bella, Alice, Rosalie et Angela se levèrent pour servir. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à parler à Benjamin, de la bombe qu'il avait lancé. Je l'attirerais vers le barbecue tout à l'heure. J'allais commencer à manger quand une petite main attrapa la manche de ma chemisette. Cindy.

- Tu veux boire ma puce ? Lui demandai-je. Elle ne répondit pas, mais me tendit une de ses peluches.

- Tu me la donnes ? Merci ! Je fis semblant de la faire marcher et prit une voix grave. Ben, où elle est ma maitresse ? J'ai perdu ma maitresse ! Dis, toi, tu l'aurais pas vu ma maitresse ? Demandai-je en dirigeant la peluche vers ma mère. Elle se prit au jeu.

- Je crois que ta maitresse est à coté de mon fils. Tu pourras pas le rater, c'est un grand roux musclé. Tu tournes à droite, et tu retrouveras ta maitresse.

- Merci, gentille dame ! Je fis faire demi-tour au personnage. Bon, ben, reste plus qu'a trouvé maitresse Cindy ! Elle reconnut mon prénom et m'interpella à grand cri.

- A MOI ! A MOI ! Elle attrapa la peluche dans ma main.

- Cindy, ne crie pas ! La réprimanda Angela.

* * *

- Ecoute vieux, tout s'est déroulé ultra rapidement ! Début Janvier, je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi au cinéma. Une semaine et demie plus tard, elle m'invitait à diner chez elle. Trois jours plus tard, je l'invitais dans un restau chic, on s'est embrassé, basta !

- Et ça t'aurait écorché la gueule un coup de fil ! Ripostai-je plutôt violement.

- Je comprends que tu sois vexé ! Mais c'est elle qui ne voulait pas. J'ai essayé de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle partait du principe que l'aurait dit à ta mère, qui elle-même l'aurait cafté à ses parents. J'ai essayé de la convaincre que c'était une idée totalement stupide et gamine… Je me calmais un peu et retournais une côtelette de bœuf.

- J'aurais jamais cru que toi, le mec qui changeait de fille comme de chemise, aurait une relation aussi sérieuse avec quelqu'un, et surtout ma cousine ! Elle te tient par les couilles !

- Et tu sais pas la meilleure. Il se pencha près de moi pour ne pas être entendu. Pas de sexe avant le mariage. Je faillis me bruler la main sur le barbecue. J'allais crier mais il mit une main sur ma bouche. Je sais, je sais, c'est méga vieillot, mais c'est la seule chose qu'elle m'a imposé. Donc, en gros, j'en aie pour longtemps à me taper des douches froides comme un ado ! Tant que j'y pense, tu es libre le premier week-end d'octobre ? Il faudrait que tu viennes m'aider pour le déménagement. Viens avec Bella, on pourra aller déjeuner au restaurant à midi.

- Normalement, je pourrais venir t'aider. Mais je dois reconnaitre quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Je posais mon assiette et ma broche par terre.

- Benjamin Amazones, vous êtes amoureux et totalement dingue. Parce que pour que tu refuses une privation de sexe pendant deux ans…

* * *

- Tu sais Cindy, c'est pas que j'aime pas te faire marcher, mais ça fait mal au dos là ! Tout le monde s'était relayé pour faire marcher la petite après la sieste. Là, ça fait dix minutes que je la tiens, et je commence à ressentir tous les muscles de mon dos. Bella, en mode sadisme, se mit face à nous.

- Comment tu mets en route pour filmer ?

- Bouton du haut. Elle y appuya et nous regarda, moi, un air de pure souffrance sur le visage, Cindy, souriant.

- Tu viens vers moi ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle s'y précipita, et moi, je dus la suivre, toujours à genoux.

- Arrête de faire souffrir ton mari ! Eric se pencha pour mon plus grand bonheur et récupéra sa fille. Je me relevais et m'étirais durant de longues minutes, tout en faisant travailler mes épaules. On a encore un peu de répit avant qu'Elliott commence à marcher. Tant mieux dans un sens ! Je m'affalais sur un transat, au côté de Jasper et Benjamin.

- On organise l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Emmett le 11 aout. T'es libre Edward ? Demanda Jasper.

- Je sais pas. C'est quand l'enterrement de Rosalie.

- Alice prévoyait le 8 aout. Comme ça, toi ou Bella peuvent garder Elliott. Idem pour Angela et Eric.

- On va en parler, ok ?

- J'ai déjà prévu une liste de gage. Je vous l'enverrai par mail.

Je me reposais de longues minutes sur le transat, tout en entendant Benjamin et ma cousine se faire des papouilles. Je dus me retenir de monter mon profond dégout et préférais fermer les yeux. J'entendais les filles parler de magasins de robe de mariée pour Rose. Finalement, je m'assoupis, jusqu'à ce que je sente un poids sur mon buste.

- Regarde, c'est marrant ! Elliott adore faire du cheval sur le buste de papa ! C'était mon oncle.

- Mais foutez-lui la paix au papa ! Râlai-je.

* * *

- Alors, voilà, je crois qu'on vous a tout donné !

- Maman, ça fait un an qu'on s'occupe de Bill, je pense qu'on va gérer avec Leah en plus.

- Je sais, mais je m'inquiète toujours pour rien.

- Allez, vas-y, sinon vous allez rater l'avion. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur mes joues. Elle se dirigea vers Bella pour faire pareil, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, tout en amusant Elliott avec une peluche. Ce dernier tombait de fatigue. Tout le monde était parti, repu et heureux. On fit un signe à mon oncle avant de rentrer. Je pris le biberon qui venait de terminer de chauffer et le lui fit boire sur le canapé. Bella ramassait toutes les assiettes.

- Bon, t'en veux plus visiblement, hein ? Je le hissais sur mon épaule pour la faire roter. Tu veux faire dodo ? Ses yeux se fermaient déjà. Allez, je vais te coucher. Je l'installais à la salle de bain pour lui mettre un pyjama et l'installais dans son lit. Je rejoignis la cuisine et me mis derrière elle, l'enlaçant.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demandai-je.

- Non, je viens juste de finir. Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais. On a pas vraiment eut de temps à nous deux aujourd'hui… murmurai-je.

- Me tromperai-je en disant que tu as plein d'idée en tête ? Demanda-t-elle.

- T'as pas idée. Je rêve de te voir à quatre pattes, nue, moi derrière toi te torturant longuement. Et toi, totalement soumise à mes caresses. Elle frissonna contre moi. C'était rare que je parle aussi crument. Mais je savais que ça lui plaisait.

- Laisse-moi le temps de me changer, et je satisferais peut être ton fantasme.

- Ne mets pas de lingerie trop précieuse, je pourrais la déchirer. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je le savais déjà ! Elle fit courir sa main sur mon entrejambe, avant de partir dans la chambre, tortillant ses divines fesses. Elle venait de commettre une grosse erreur.

Ne jamais me torturer en matière de sexe. Je rends toujours les coups sur ce terrain-là.

* * *

**POV Externe.**

Effectivement, Edward rendait toujours les coups sur ce terrain-là. Il approcha Bella de l'orgasme durant vingt minutes, avant de la laisser jouir et l'emplir. Elle hurla et réveilla presque son fils dans la chambre, alors que le couple pratiquait ses activités conjugales dans le salon.

Rosalie et Emmett se marièrent un mois et demi après cette fête. Edward s'était vengé durant l'enterrement de vie de garçon, en lui faisant faire tous les gages les plus horribles qui lui venait à l'esprit. Rosalie ne souffrit pas trop avec Bella. Jasper demanda enfin Alice en mariage, et ils conclurent leur union au mois de juillet de l'année suivante.

Edward enseigna la biologie avec la rigueur habituelle qu'il avait. Il engueulait ses élèves quand il le fallait, les récompensait quand il le pouvait. Bella aménagea ses horaires, pour pouvoir récupérer son fils tous les soirs à 17 heures.

Le premier mot prononcé par leur fils fut papa, au mois de mai, peu avant son premier anniversaire. Il marcha à un an et demi, et fut souvent amené à mettre des pansements, après être tombé plusieurs fois dans l'herbe, et les tubes d'arnica furent souvent utilisé pour les bleus.

Benjamin, ne supportant plus les douches froides et les plaisirs en solitaire sous la douche, demanda (enfin) à Grace de l'épouser. Charlotte accueillit la nouvelle avec joie, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Tom.

Elliott fit sa rentrée à l'école à l'âge de deux ans et trois mois. Et contrairement à ce qui aurait dut se dérouler, ce fut Bella qui pleura le plus de l'abandonner. Edward non plus n'en menait pas large, mais il masquait comme toujours ses sentiments derrière un masque solide.

Alice tomba enceinte et annonça la bonne nouvelle le jour du nouvel an. Rosalie pleura longuement, mais, un mois plus tard, elle arriva avec une prise de sang positive. Alice et Rosalie devaient accoucher avec un mois d'écart uniquement. Leah aussi accoucha de bébés labrador. Le 'père' était Bill. Les Cullen se mirent d'accord pour garder la portée de quatre chiot labrador. Edward se retrouva donc à vivre avec 'Rica' (nom donné par Bella) et 'Belle' (nom donné par Elliott).

Personne n'avait de problème… Sauf Edward et Isabella Cullen.

* * *

Ne frappez pas l'auteure !

Je peux déjà vous rassurez, aucun des personnages n'a de maladies graves.

Rendez-vous le 22 octobre pour notre saut dans le temps de 3 ans !

A très vite !

ROBisous ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Hello ! Me revoila pour la suite. Le probleme vous a tourmentes pendant 15 jours. En voici la réponse !

twilight0507 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que cet histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Je te rassure, je n'ai pas prévu de séparation. Puis, quel en serait l'interet, à part compliquer la vie de tout le monde ? lol ^^ Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : La voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Me voila au rendez-vous sans faute ! Merci pour ta review =) Bises !

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'attrapais la pointe du sein de ma femme dans sa bouche. Elle se tortilla et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. 22 heures… Elliott dort depuis bientôt une heure, les chiens dorment au garage… Maintenant, les grands peuvent s'amuser ! Ma main glissa le long de son ventre recouvert de soie. Je cherchais la fin de sa nuisette pour y faire passer ma main curieuse dessous. Je trouvais les rebords de sa culotte. Elle gémit un peu plus fort, tout en se contrôlant le plus possible. Mon index passa la barrière de l'élastique pour se diriger vers l'endroit le plus intéressant… Mais un éclair brisa la nuit noire par la fenêtre. Eh merde ! Je m'allongeai sur son corps, tachant de mettre la bête au repos le plus possible. Bella souffla de désespoir et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Ce sera pour demain ! Me consola-t-elle. Je grognais pour lui montrer ce que je pensais. Le tonnerre gronda dehors.

3

2

1

- MAMAN ! Maman maman maman maman ! J'entendis la porte de la chambre d'Elliott en face de nous s'ouvrir. Il traversa le couloir et sauta dans notre lit.

- Maman ! Bella le prit contre elle

- Chut mon chéri chut. Je suis là. C'est rien, ça fait juste du bruit. Il s'agrippait fortement à sa nuisette. Je le voyais trembler. Je me rapprochais d'eux pour le rassurer. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux roux comme les miens.

- Ca va bientôt finir, crois-moi. Le courant lâcha à ce moment-là.

- AHHHH ! Hurla-t-il. Bon, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Rallume papa ! Rallume !

- Ca ne servira à rien mon chéri, le courant claquera une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai peurrrr… Il commença à pleurnicher dans le noir. Je cherchais à tâtons ma lampe de poche pour le rassurer. Je l'allumais. Il sursauta.

- Regarde, on est là. Maman est là… Je l'éclairais de mon faisceau. Papa est là… je retournais la lumière vers mon visage. On est tous là, et il ne va rien se passer. Il mâchouilla l'oreille de sa peluche pour seule réponse. L'orage se décala d'au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Fini ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui mon amour, c'est fini, tu peux me lâcher.

- Veux pas ! Veux rester contre toi !

- Si tu veux. Bon, Edward, tu vas remettre l'électricité ? Je rebroussais chemin avec ma lampe et descendis au garage. Bill, Belle et Rica me sautèrent dessus en aboyant.

- Allez, lâchez-moi ! Belle, la plus folle des trois, s'agrippa à ma jambe. Elle déchira avec ses pattes mon pantalon. FAIS CHIER ! Hurlai-je dans le garage pour moi-même. Couchez Belle ! J'étais dans un tel état de colère qu'elle m'obéit sur le champ en couinant. Je tournais le bouton du disjoncteur et vis à l'étage la lumière se rallumer. Je remontais, fermais la porte pour ne pas que les chiens nous réveillent, et retournais au lit.

- Maman ? Entendis-je en m'approchant de la chambre.

- Oui mon cœur ?

- C'est quand qu'il arrive mon p'tit frère ? Je me tenus dans l'ombre du couloir.

- Bientôt mon chéri bientôt. Je te le promets. Je l'entendis déposer un baiser sur son front. Je retournais au lit, encore plus énervé qu'avant.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde. Je leur tournais le dos. J'entendis Elliott venir vers moi.

- Papa, je peux dormir ici ? Maman dit oui ! Je me calmais légèrement.

- Si tu veux mon chéri. Je me retournais pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il me le rendit et retourna dans les bras de sa mère. J'éteignis ma lampe de chevet pour pouvoir dormir.

Je coupais directement mon réveil quand il sonna à six heures du matin. Je me levai aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas réveiller Elliott entre nous deux. J'entendis Bella se lever également. J'allais mettre la cafetière en marche pendant qu'elle descendait au garage nourrir les chiens. J'attrapais ma tasse de café brulante et tes tartines de Nutella. Tout en mangeant, j'en profitais pour faire chauffer du lait pour le petit-déjeuner d'Elliott.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda Bella en faisant courir sa main sur le tissu déchiré.

- Rien, grognai-je, toujours vexé. Belle qui m'a sauté dessus.

- OH, mais qu'est-ce que tu as a tiré la gueule de bon matin ? Râla-t-elle.

- Le fait que je trouve dégeulasse de nourrir Elliott de faux-espoirs ! Tu lui promets quelque chose qu'on n'est pas en mesure de lui donner voilà !

- Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir de ça ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas peur à moi aussi ? On y arrivera Edward. Il nous faut du temps.

- Du temps ? Ricanai-je. Ca fait huit putains de mois ! Je crois qu'on a assez perdu, du temps ! Je reposais brutalement ma tasse de café sur le comptoir. Des gouttes giclèrent et me brulèrent la main. Fais chier ! Je m'essuyais sur mon pantalon déchiré et retournais dans la chambre.

- Elliott, debout ! Allez, il faut aller à l'école ! Il se tortilla dans les draps.

- Veux pas, marmonna-t-il.

- Allez mon chéri. Il se gratta les yeux. Je me penchais et l'emmenai à la cuisine, tout en étant pas réveillé.

- Mama… souffla-t-il.

- Viens là mon cœur. Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Allez. Elle le récupéra contre elle. Je partis à la salle de bain m'éclaircir les idées. Définitivement, cette journée sera mauvaise.

* * *

Je resserrai ma parka contre moi. On se les caille en février cette année !

- Bill, Belle, Rica, on rentre ! Les appelai-je. Le plus vieux m'obéit de suite. C'est bien pépère ! Je passais sa laisse à son cou, et le caressai. Les plus jeunes ne voulaient toujours pas revenir. Ils venaient de trouver deux autres compagnons de jeu. Le reste de leur frère et sœur. Ma mère s'installa à côté de moi sur le banc. Je relâchais Bill pour qu'il aille les rejoindre.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle. T'es tout pale. Vous vous êtes disputés avec Bella ? Elle me connaissait bien. Je hochais la tête.

- Ca va entre vous ? C'est très tendu en ce moment. Ça se voit quand vous venez à la maison. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Elliott qui subit vos tensions, vous le savez ? Je décidais de me confier à ma mère. Elle m'aidera à trouver une solution. Elle le fait toujours.

- Il y a que ça fait huit mois qu'on essaye d'avoir un autre enfant et ça marche pas voilà ! Je baissais les épaules de désespoir. Quatre mois que je l'entends pleurer dans les toilettes quand ses règles arrivent. Dès qu'elle voit Alice et Rosalie, c'est un drame. Elle en est à les éviter car elle souffre de tout ça !

- Vous allez y arriver. Des fois ça marche, d'autre fois pas !

- Elliott, au premier essai, ça à marcher. On comprend pas pourquoi là… C'est différent !

- Vous vous prenez trop la tête ! Si vous faites votre devoir conjugal en ayant ça a l'esprit, ça ne marchera jamais ! Vous devriez partir en week-end tous les trois, ou même tous les deux. Ça vous ferait du bien de vous évadez de ce quotidien. C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez profitez de vous deux sans votre fils ?

- Depuis Rio, avouai-je lamentablement.

- Ben, cherche pas plus loin. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver un peu, ne plus être parent même durant une journée. On a loué un chalet en décembre nous trois à Kalaoch. C'est à deux heures de voiture, et c'est dépaysant. Allez-y. Tiens, c'est le numéro du propriétaire. Elle attrapa son portefeuille et sortit une petite carte de visite, avec un chalet en bois sur deux étages, très simpliste, mais accueillant.

- Merci. On essayera de partir tous les trois. Mais, j'ai reçu ça dans mon casier ce matin. Je lui tendis la liasse de feuille.

- Chicago, voyage de classe. Du 28 février au 3 mars, énonça-t-elle.

- Ils leur manquent deux accompagnateurs. Ils savent que j'y ai vécu, et ils me proposent d'y aller, pour les encadrer et les guider.

- Allez-y tous les deux. Ça vous fera du bien, répéta-t-elle. Je garde Elliott si vous voulez !

- J'sais pas. On l'a jamais laissé si longtemps…

- Justement ! Ça lui apprendra à vivre un peu sans ses parents.

- J'vais lui en parler. Mais merci pour le chalet. Bon, allez Bill Belle Rica ! Au pied ! Je sifflai pour les faire revenir. Ils durent avoir froid car ils revinrent directement vers moi.

* * *

- Hors de question ! Fut ses premiers mots quand je lui présentais Chicago.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Il est hors de question que nous laissions Elliott seul pendant cinq jours !

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce voyage nous ferait du bien et éviterais qu'on s'embrouille H-24 !

- T'as qu'à y aller toi ! Puisque tu as tant besoin d'évasion.

- Pas sans toi. C'est bon, le week-end à Kalaoch nous ferra autant de bien. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et prit une douche pour me détendre. Wouh, ras le bol de trimer tout seul pour arranger les choses !

* * *

- Désolé Simon, mais il faut que tu cherches d'autres accompagnateurs.

- Allez, viens ! Ta présence nous serra utile pour pas qu'on se perde dans le métro, ou pour manger à bas-prix.

- Achète un plan du métro sur place et un guide pratique des restaurants, ce sera pareil. J'aimerais bien venir, mais ma femme… Elle veut pas !

- Alala ! Tu peux pas faire quelque chose sans elle pas vrai ? J'irais lui parler, peut-être qu'elle sera d'accord si je lui présente les bons côtés de l'affaire.

- Vas-y avec des pincettes, je te le conseille.

- Je suis marié depuis plus de vingt ans, je crois que les pincettes, je connais !

* * *

Je tournais en rond sur le parking depuis cinq bonnes minutes avant de trouver une place.

- Maman, pipi !

- On est arrivé mon chéri, ça y est ! Elle descendit de la voiture et le détacha du siège auto. Elle lui prit la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à la réception. Je récupérais les bagages à l'arrière et fermais la voiture. Je les suivi jusqu'au chalet. Bella déverrouilla la porte et emmena Elliott aux toilettes. J'en profitais pour monter à l'étage et déposer nos bagages. 21 heures, on était parti à 18 heures, on s'était arrêtés pour manger une heure plus tard, et nous voilà dans le chalet.

On avait eu un gros coup de bol, le proprio n'avant pas de locataire pour ce week-end, alors, on a sauté sur l'occasion. Je commençai à déballer nos affaires, sortant le pyjama de mon fils et le déposai sur le lit. Je cherchais la trousse de toilettes et nos pyjamas et attendis qu'ils remontent. Je pris leur place aux toilettes, pendant que ma femme l'aidait à se changer.

- Allez, on va se laver les dents. Elle attrapa un tabouret et le posa dessus. Elle l'aida un peu, car il avait du mal. Il nous embrassa tous les deux, et je l'emmenai se coucher. Je laissais sa porte ouverte, pour ne pas qu'il ait peur, et retournais dans ma chambre.

- C'était une bonne idée, non ? Lui demandai-je en me changeant.

- Je confirme. Le chalet à l'air grand, le paysage magnifique… On pourra aller se balader demain s'il ne fait pas trop mauvais. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Tu as eu une très bonne idée pour ce week-end. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- C'est rien. J'me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on quitte Forks et Port Angeles un petit moment. Son sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Allons dormir. Cette route m'a fatigué. Je pris ma femme dans mes bras pour m'endormir.

Au réveil, je décidais de lui offrir un de mes réveils spéciaux. Il est sept heures, et le week-end, Elliott se lève rarement avant huit heures trente. Je passais délicatement ma main sous sa nuisette, sans la réveiller. Je fus surpris en constatant qu'elle ne portait même pas de culotte. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un sourire. Visiblement, elle savait déjà ce que je voulais lui faire subir… Mon index caressa doucement son clitoris. Juste un petit effleurement. Je savais que ça la rendait dingue quand je faisais ça. Elle fit mouvoir son bassin, pour accélérer mes mouvements. Je retirais ma main. Elle grogna.

- Ne jamais essayer de me devancer sur ce terrain, murmurai-je à son oreille. Je la fis s'allonger sur le matelas. Mon index taquina son entrée doucement. Dis oui pour Chicago ! Elle poussa contre mon doigt. Mon ongle entra involontairement en elle. Je la vis sourire.

- Non. Et le chantage sexuel, c'est pas réglementaire

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles entre nous… J'immobilisais son bassin d'un bras et frottais une nouvelle fois son clitoris. Dis oui pour le voyage ! Ses muscles commencèrent à se tendre. Parfait !

- Non, j'veux pas laisser Elliott si longtEMPS ! Mon index s'était brutalement introduit en elle.

- Ca lui apprendra l'autonomie sans nous. Dis oui ! Mon index ne bougea pas, et elle n'était pas en mesure de mouvoir son bassin pour n'importe quelle friction soulageante ! Elle était totalement à ma merci.

- J'ai pas envie de… J'sais pas je… elle était totalement désorienté, sous l'effet du plaisir. J'ajoutais mon majeur, toujours sans bouger mes doigts, mais en frottant son bouton.

- Rien ne te retient pour dire oui. Alors ?

- Et le budget qu'on met de côté depuis trois ans ?

- Le voyage coute 150 dollars par personne. Je pense pas que nos vacances d'été chez Tom seront annulées pour 300 dollars manquant dans la caisse ! Incurvais mes deux doigts sur son point particulièrement sensible. Elle se cabra contre le matelas.

- Dis oui ! Insistai-je une nouvelle fois. Je faisais tomber ses barrières une à une. Ses muscles commencèrent à se refermer autour de mes doigts. Je les retirais et la laissais dans la frustration la plus totale.

- OUI ! Oui à tout ce que tu veux ! Oui si tu me fais l'amour maintenant ! Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui obéir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Méchant ! Tu sais très bien comment me faire craquer ! Continue ! Juste… LA !

- Tu n'as pas résisté bien longtemps… J'attrapais sa jambe et la fis passer sur mon épaule. Les muscles de son corps et de son visage se crispèrent. Elle attrapa mon épaule et me mordis pour étouffer sa jouissance fulgurante. Ma tête partit en arrière quand ma délivrance arriva. Nos corps couverts de sueurs s'enlacèrent dans les draps. Je restai toujours en elle, ma tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne cessait de dire oui, oui, oui… Ce mot de trois lettres n'est rien, mais il représente beaucoup de choses. Notre oui pour la vie à la mairie et à l'église. Son oui pour Chicago. Mon oui pour un second enfant.

**FLASHBACK. Juin de l'an passé.**

- Papi Calie ! Mamie Maya ! Léo ! Elliott courut dehors accueillir mes parents et mon frère. Charlie se pencha pour l'attraper.

- Alors bonhomme, t'as encore grandi toi ! Tu vas devenir aussi grand que ton père toi !

- Ouais ! Papa, j'vais être plus haut que toi !

- Déjà, essaye de dépasser mamie, on verra après. Ma mere me frappa la tete ! EH !

- Je te fais rapetisser ! Elliott rigola contre mon beau-père.

- Tu vas souffler combien de bougies toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Charlie. Ça ? Il montra deux doigts.

- Non papi, ça ! Il montra trois doigts. T'es bête papi !

- Ben oui, papi il est vieux, il sait plus compter ! Tu m'apprendras ?

- Seulement si j'ai des papiers verts ! Il perd pas le nord lui au moins !

* * *

- Et sinon, demanda ma mère en sirotant son café, vous avez réfléchi à la possibilité d'avoir un autre bébé ? Je m'étranglais avec ma gorgée de vin.

- Attends, Elliott à trois ans, on va peut-être attendre qu'il grandisse un peu avant de faire un autre enfant, comme ça, il pourra lui enseigner des choses.

- Et toi Bella, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda ma mère. Elle apporta le gâteau d'Elliott et chercha des bougies dans un tiroir.

- Moi, j'en pense rien. Elle nous tourna le dos et alla à la cuisine

* * *

J'embrassais ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je me relevais.

- Ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs, demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Oui, ça va. Elle rougit.

- Bella… Je la relevais et me mis derrière elle. Tu peux tout me dire. Je massais ses épaules. Elle regarda droit devant elle.

- C'est juste que… moi aussi, je réfléchissais à l'idée d'avoir un second enfant depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais, vu que tu veux encore attendre deux ans, ok, pas de souci je… Je mis un index sur sa bouche.

- Je dis beaucoup de conneries quand je bois du vin. Un enfant, dans deux ans, ou maintenant, ça change rien. J'embrassais sa nuque dénudé.

- T'es d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

- Oui, murmurai-je dans le silence de la chambre.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Et voilà, depuis huit mois, on en est toujours au même point ! Je savourais toujours l'orgasme et le oui de notre voyage, jusqu'à ce que Bella ajoute une condition.

- Oui, seulement si Elliott est d'accord.

Et quel est le contraire de oui ? Le non catégorique crié par Elliott à la terrasse d'un bar dans un parc animalier près de notre chalet.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite de leur aventure est pour le 5 novembre (enfin, j'émets une réserve pour cette date, car je pars à Paris en voyage de classe du 3 novembre au 5. Je suis sensé rentrer le cinq vers 18 heures, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster ce jour-là. J'avancerai la date ou la retarderai selon si j'ai oui ou non écrit le chapitre)

A très vite !

ROBisous !

PS. Modif de publication pour mes autres fics.

Demain : L'amour en musique

Lundi et mardi : Les deux autres ( etre un autre et le bal dont…)


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour ! Eh non, vous ne revez pas, c'est bien moi ! J'ai eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre, alors je vous le mets en ligne avant mon départ !

twilight0507 : Fallait pas s'inquieter ! ^^ bisous, merci pour ta review !

aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'il veut tout arranger… Et ça continue dans ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ! J'en profiterais un max ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Non, veut pas ! Insista Elliott. Bella me regarda en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire 'je te l'avais bien dis.' Je la laissais gêner la crise, elle est beaucoup plus diplomate que moi, qui a souvent tendance à m'énerver rapidement. Ma nature de prof surement.

- Chérie, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on parte ? Tu dormiras chez mamie Maria. Il y aura Leah, Oscar et Capucine…

- Veut pas ! Dit-il. Veut pas car vous allez me laissez chez Mamie Maya et vous allez pas reveniiiiiiiiir ! Il commença à pleurer sur sa chaise.

- Eh eh Elliott ! Elle l'attrapa et l'assis ses cuisses. Regarde-moi. Elle lui attrapa doucement le menton. Il regarda la nappe. Elliott regarde-moi ! Il obéit à sa mère et plaça son regard émeraude dans le sien. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons ! Regarde. Elle fouilla dans le sac de souvenirs prit à la boutique pour y trouver le calendrier choisi par Elliott.

Les cadeaux, on est pour. Mais les cadeaux utiles. Il apprend les jours de la semaine à l'école et il adore les animaux. Pourquoi ne pas compiler les deux ? Elle tourna la page pour aller au mois de Février.

- Regarde, tu vois là ? Elle pointa son ongle sur la date d'aujourd'hui. Il hocha la tête. On est ce jour là. Et tout ça, c'est ce qu'il nous reste à passer. On part à la fin du mois. On a encore tout ça à passer ensemble. Toi, tu seras chez mamie entre ici… Elle prit un stylo et fis un crochet à la date du 28. Elle en fit un autre au trois mars. C'est pas long t'as vu ! Il hocha la tête. Tu continueras à aller à l'école, et mamie Maria te laissera nourrir les chiens, comme à la maison ! Tu pourras nous appeler autant de fois que tu veux, on décrochera toujours pour toi. Alors ?

- Si tu ne veux pas Elliott, c'est pas grave, ajoutai-je pour ne pas passer pour un père ingrat. Je passais sa main dans les cheveux.

- Papi Calie ferra son gâteau au chocolat ? J'eus un sourire.

- Si tu lui demandes gentiment, je pense pas qu'il dise non. C'est d'accord alors ? Il fit oui de la tête. Je dis retenir un sourire. Tu veux qu'on refasse un tour du parc ? Demandai-je. On peut retourner voir les otaries, ou les pingouins !

- Oui ! Oui ! Je passais un bras sous ses fesses et le portais. Il avait marché toute l'après-midi sans rechigner, et là, la fatigue se faisait sentir, surtout qu'il n'avait pas fait de sieste. Je sentis sa tête poser contre la mienne, et sa sucette dans la bouche. Une balade en voiture et il dormira !

Lundi.

Je courus sous la pluie en me servant de ma veste comme parapluie. Merde, il annonce 'temps clair', pas 'déluge imminent' à la météo. Je sentis l'eau de pluie couler dans ma nuque, m'arrachant un frisson. En temps normal, c'est ma mère qui va le chercher à l'école le lundi jusqu'à 18 heures. Le mardi, c'est moi. Le jeudi, c'est Esmée qui le garde jusqu'à 18 heures. Et le vendredi, c'est Bella ! Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Léo est tombé en sport, et ma mère l'a conduit aux urgences. Résultat, je dois aller le chercher, et c'est Bella qui va le garder à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 18 heures.

J'entrais dans le petit hall coloré de l'école, posais mon parapluie de fortune à un crochet et entrais dans la salle. L'institutrice, Mrs Janett, me regarda avec un air de dédain profond. Je dois probablement l'emmerder à laisser mon fils à la garderie pendant trente minutes. Je traversais la petite salle et trouvais Elliott, seul, assis à une table, essayant de faire un puzzle. Les autres enfants étaient déjà partis. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'entendit pas.

- Allez Elliott, tu viens ? Il sursauta, me regarda, et, à ma grande surprise, partit en courant pour se cacher dans la petite maison en plastique. Je m'efforçais de garder mon calme et m'approchais à quatre pattes.

- Eh Elliott, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est papa ! Il avait mis ses genoux contre son torse et restais dans le coin. Je ne pouvais pas aller le rejoindre car j'étais trop grand.

- Tu vas me gronder ! Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- Mais Elliott, pourquoi je te gronderais. Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises. Je ne vais pas te gronder si tu as rien fait !

- J'ai fait une bêtise… Il regarda par terre.

- Une grosse bêtise ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement. Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas le même pantalon que ce matin. Pourquoi tu n'as pas le même pantalon que ce matin ? Tu l'as sali en faisant de la peinture ce matin ? C'est pas grave ça, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Allez, viens ! Je lui tendis la main.

- J'me suis fait pipi dessus à la sieste… Il continua de regarder le sol. Je me retenus de rire. Il a la même tendance à culpabiliser pour rien que moi.

- Mais c'est rien ça Elliott ! C'est un accident, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Je ne vais pas te gronder pour ça !

- Promis ?

- Promis. Allez, viens. Il rampa pour sortir. Il attrapa ma main. L'institutrice nous attendait de pied ferme devant la porte, en tenant le sac plastique contenant son pantalon.

- J'espère qu'il y aura des sanctions ! Je récupérais le sac.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi madame. C'était la première fois, c'était un accident, et il a avoué sa faute. On ne va pas le punir pour ça. Je la contournais et récupérais ma veste accroché au crochet. Je crus l'entendre riposter, mais je m'en moquais. J'attrapais Elliott, et mis la veste sur nos têtes avant de courir jusqu'au lycée.

- Papa ? Tu le diras pas à maman ?

- Si tu veux ! Je m'engouffrai dans le hall de la bibliothèque. Mais à condition que toi, tu ne lui dises pas que j'avais pas de parapluie ! Ça marche ? Je levais ma main. Il l'a fit taper contre la mienne.

- Ça marche !

Dimanche. 

- Edward… Edward ! Bella me secoua avec un peu plus d'insistance. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux sur mon réveil. 8 heures. J'hésitais entre faire semblant de dormir ou me retourner pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Je choisis la seconde option quand elle planta ses ongles dans mon bras. Je regardais ses pupilles fiévreuses de désir. Mmh, me faire réveiller par ma femme pour un câlin… Pourquoi pas ! Je lui roulais dessus, attrapais ses poignets pour les immobiliser et attaquais vivement sa bouche avec ma langue. Je laissais mon désir pour elle s'enflammer contre sa cuisse… Mais elle riposta en me mordant doucement la lèvre.

- Oh, tu veux dominer ?

- T'emballe pas la bête de sexe. J'crois que j'ai la grippe. Addison l'a attrapé mercredi, et j'crois qu'elle me l'a refilé. J'suis incapable de bouger, j'ai mal partout. Je me relevais et allais à la salle de bain. Je trouvais le thermomètre et le lui lançais. 39.8°. Wouh, elle en tient une bonne.

- Attends, j'vais te faire couler un bain. J'allais dans notre salle de bain perso, et remplis le bassin d'eau tiède. Je l'aidais à se déshabiller et la portais dedans. Elle frissonna à cause de l'eau fraiche. Je m'occupe d'Elliott, et je l'empêche de t'approcher. J'appellerais Carlisle vers 10 heures. J'embrassais son front.

- Et dans ton planning, c'est quand que tu me sors de là ?

- Après le petit déjeuner d'Elliott. Je sortis de la chambre et traversais en face. Il était dans son lit, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. J'allumais la lumière. Il se retourna vers moi.

- Allez, debout chéri ! J'ouvris ses volets.

- Pouquoi c'est pas maman ? C'est elle le dimanche !

- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ! Maman, elle est très malade, et il ne faut pas que tu l'approches, sinon, c'est toi qui va être malade.

- Faut appeler papy Calile alors ! Je l'accompagnais à la cuisine. Je fis chauffer son lait.

- On l'appellera tout à l'heure. Là, il dort papy. J'attrapais un plateau et commençai à préparer le petit déjeuner de ma femme. Je surveillais le lait du coin de l'œil. Je remplis une tasse de café et mis plusieurs tartines et partit dans la chambre.

- Tu touches à rien d'accord ! Je reviens dans trois minutes ! Il hocha la tête. Je courus dans la chambre. Bella était sorti de la baignoire, elle tremblait, et essayait de mettre un pyjama épais. Je posais le plateau sur le lit et l'aidais. Elle me remercia du regard. Je la remis dans le lit et lui donnais son petit déjeuner. Je repartis à la cuisine en courant.

Je préparais le petit déjeuner d'Elliott et le mien en même temps. On mangea entre mec, et je dus aller lui faire prendre son bain et lui laver les cheveux.

- Papa ça pique ! Je lui avais mis par inadvertance du shampooing dans les yeux.

- Bouge-pas, ferme les yeux et la bouche… Je mis le jet d'eau sur son visage pour le rincer. Ce fut pire. Et c'est censé être 'tout doux pour les yeux'. Pub de merde ! Je l'habillais rapidement et l'installais devant les dessins animés le temps pour moi de faire la vaisselle, faire son lit et aérer la maison. Je m'assis à dix heures à ces côtés, crevé. Je tendis le bras vers le téléphone.

- Tu veux appeler papy ?

- Oui ! Je composais son numéro et lui donnais le téléphone.

- Allo papy Calile ! Ben ma maman elle est malade ! Il faut que tu viennes !

-…

- Ben je sais pas ! Papa, elle a quoi maman ?

- Elle pense avoir la grippe, lui répondis-je en zappant devant les aventures de Titi et Grominet.

- Ben papa dit la gippe ! D'accord papy ! Il raccrocha. Papy arrive avec mamy !

* * *

- Désolé de vous déranger un dimanche, mais Bella est vraiment pas bien. 39 de fièvre tout à l'heure, et je savais pas quoi faire. J'ai aéré, lui ait fait prendre un bain tiède pour faire descendre la fièvre, mais…

- J'y vais. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre. Esmée se chargeait d'Elliott, le temps pour moi de nous préparer un déjeuner correct au vu de mes aptitudes culinaires.

- Alors, un, deux, trois, quatre ! A moi ! Ils jouaient aux petits chevaux tous les deux. Le médecin ressortit dix minutes plus tard.

- Alors ? Demandai-je en sortant deux steck haché.

- C'est la grippe. Et elle en tient une bonne. Une semaine d'arrêt de travail, et tiens. Ça, c'est trois fois par jours à avaler. C'est, uniquement avant d'aller se coucher. Et des vitamines pour vous deux. Il me tendit l'ordonnance.

- Bon, reste plus qu'a trouvé une pharmacie de garde ! J'appelais le numéro de la région. Moclips. Presque à coté de Seattle.

- Il n'y a pas plus prêt ? Demandai-je au pharmacien. J'habite Port Angeles.

- Désolé monsieur. Et on ferme à 14 heures.

- Ma femme est malade, et j'ai un enfant en bas âge. Je peux pas partir aussi loin !

- Ben attendez que la pharmacie de votre ville ouvre demain. Et il raccrocha. Sympa le gars !

- Si tu veux, moi, j'y vais, se proposa Carlisle.

- J'vais déjà voir si on n'a pas les médicaments que tu proposes dans la pharmacie. Esmée m'aida à fouiller dans le placard. Rien. Youpi !

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ? Demandai-je en sortant la carte de santé de ma femme et en lui donnant du liquide pour payer les cachets.

- Mais non ! Je fais vite, promis. Il embrassa le front de sa femme et remonta dans sa berline.

- Désolé Esmée, mais le repas, ce sera steak haché et purée ! Elle eut un sourire.

- Je vais aller m'occuper de Bella. Elle s'engouffra dans la chambre, me laissant seul avec mon fils.

- Elliott, tu sais ce qui aiderait maman à guérir plus vite ? Un beau dessin. Si tu lui fais un super dessin, maman elle sera heureuse, et elle sera plus malade. J'allais dans mon bureau et prit des feuilles de l'imprimante. Je les posais sur la table de la cuisine et amenais ses feutres.

* * *

- Papa, je peux aller voir maman ? T'avais dit qu'après la sieste j'aurais le droit !

- Seulement si maman allait mieux. J'vais lui demander comment elle se sent, d'accord ? Je l'abandonnais sur le canapé avec son gâteau. J'allais dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était couché, la couverture jusqu'au menton, regardant la télé.

- Elliott veut venir te voir. Je lui dis de venir ? Elle hocha la tête et se releva. Tu te sens mieux ? Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Je retournais au salon.

- Maman est d'accord, mais faut pas crier, car elle a bobo au crane. D'accord ?

- T'as oublié mes dessins ! Je fis marche arrière et récupérais ses feuilles. Je le fis entrer dans la chambre.

- Maman ! Il grimpa sur le lit et serra sa mère contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Tiens. Papa m'a dit que si je faisais de beau dessin, ben, tu serais plus malade !

- Il a raison papa. Ils sont très beaux tes dessins. Et ça fait reculer la grippe.

- Ta mal là ? Il mit son index sur la tête de Bella.

- J'ai mal partout. Allez, viens. Elle tira la couette et fit entrer Elliott dans le lit. Je m'allongeai à leur côté. Tu veux regarder les dessins animés ? Elle zappa sur la chaine spécial pour les enfants, et on regarda pendant environ une heure Winnie chercher ses amis et son pot de miel.

* * *

La semaine fut pour le moins mouvementé. Bella fut cloué au lit jusqu'à mercredi, avec comme régime soupe et médoc. Ce fut aussi compliqué pour aller chercher Elliott à l'école, surtout le lundi. Ce fut Angela réquisitionné d'urgence qui récupéra en même temps Elliott et sa fille. Heureusement, dans une semaine, on est à Chicago, ce qui nous permettra de souffler au moins pour quelques jours.

Ce lundi, je n'eus pas à courir sous la pluie pour aller chercher mon fils à l'école. Ma mère n'était pas en mesure de s'en occuper, elle devait de nouveau emmener Léo à l'hôpital pour voir comment va sa cheville. Il sortit de l'école en se tenant l'oreille fortement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je.

- Bobo… souffla-t-il. Il était tout rouge. Exactement comme quand il ment.

- Mais oui, et moi je danse la polka sous la neige avec Bill. Allez, viens.

- Papa, j'ai mal ! Se plaignit-il une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu avais vraiment mal, tu marcherais un peu plus vite. Allez ! J'attrapais sa main et l'emmenais au pas de charge à la bibliothèque. Il fonça dans les bras de sa mère. Je connaissais le moustique. Il nous a souvent fait le coup, quand il ne voulait pas aller à l'école. Plus comédien, tu meurs.

Je montais en cours de bio avec des premières pendant une heure avant de redescendre à la bibliothèque chercher ma famille. Bella prit le volant et, à ma grande surprise, se dirigea à l'opposé de notre chez nous.

- On va où ? Demandai-je

- Voir Carlisle. Elliott est malade.

- Bella, soufflai-je. Tu as pas vu qu'il jouait la comédie !

- Non, car ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne pus pas répondre car elle se garait sur la pelouse devant chez elle. Elle porta Elliott contre elle et sonna. Ce fut Esmée qui nous ouvrit.

- Papa est là ? Demanda-t-elle. Elliott à mal à l'oreille. Il remit sa main dessus.

- Oh mon chéri, rentre ! Je vais l'appeler. Il devait passer chez quelqu'un mais ça attendra.

- Ne le dérangez pas pour ça Esmée. Il n'est pas malade. Il fait semblant ! Ma femme me lança un regard meurtrier en montant à l'étage le coucher dans son ancienne chambre. Elle redescendit cinq minutes plus tard.

- Il a un peu de fièvre. Je te garantis que ton fils est malade ! Elle enfonça son index dans mon torse. Si jamais il s'avère que c'est faux, ce dont je doute, je te laisse le choix de la punition. C'est bon ? Je hochais la tête.

Je n'aime jamais punir mon fils. Ni même l'engueuler. Car je culpabilise après. La plus grosse punition qu'on lui avait donné, c'était trois jours sans télé, car il avait volé un bonbon au Wal-Mart. Carlisle rentra vingt minutes plus tard et monta ausculter son petit-fils. Bella se mit à ses côtés, alors que je me mettais dans un coin pour ne pas déranger.

- Alors, bonhomme, t'as mal où ? Il pointa son oreille gauche du doigt. Oh, on aurait une otite ? Fais voir. Bouge pas. Il sortit son matériel, et mis son outil spécial pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il regarda durant une ou deux minutes, sans parler.

- Alors ? Demanda Bella.

- Double otite, annonça-t-il simplement. Bella me lança un regard meurtrier.

Ouais, ben finalement, j'aurais peut-être dut croire mon fils !

* * *

Voila !

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 19 pour lire la suite !

Bisous ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Hello ! Eh oui, c'est bien moi ! J'ai un léger retard de 24 heures, excusez-moi. J'ai une excuse valable (enfin, je l'espere…) Je suis allé voir Breaking Dawn hier, j'ai poireauté une heure dans le froid pour avoir des places ! Et que dire du film à part : Waouh !

Aussidagility : Comment tu as deviné qu'Edward allait être privé de sexe ? ^^ Bisous, merci pour ta review !

twilight0507 : Enfant, on a tous fait le coup d'être malade pour pas allé à l'école ! Pour ma part, j'étais spécialiste ^^ Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Il va se faire punir par Bella, promis ! Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : J'ai eu presque la meme chose que toi ! Moi, c'est comme Elliott. J'suis sorti de l'école, j'me plaignais à mon père que j'avais mal. Grande comédienne, il m'a pas cru. Au bout d'une heure, pour me mettre la honte, il m'a descendu chez le médecin. Et il était vraiment honteux devant le médecin après ! A bientôt ! Bises, merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je berçais lentement mon fils contre mon buste, lui maintenant une serviette chaude sur son oreille pour soulager sa douleur. Il tenait un livre avec des animaux dessinés dessus. Il le feuilletait tranquillement, sa sucette dans la bouche. Edward était parti à la pharmacie chercher des médicaments, et nous étions toujours chez ma mère.

- Ché quoi cha ?

- Retire ta sucette pour parler, je comprends pas !

- C'est quoi ça ? Il me pointa du doigt un animal sur son livre.

- Un hippopotame.

- Un Hipotame ?

- Non, hippopotame. Avec de po.

- Hi-ppo-po-tame !

- Voilà ! Esmée revient dans la chambre, tenant une petite tasse de chocolat chaud.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Elliott, intrigué.

- C'est pour toi mon grand ! C'est la boisson des malades.

- C'est du chocolat avec du lait. Je t'en fais à la maison l'hiver.

- Ah oui ! Il l'attrapa doucement pour ne pas se bruler.

- Souffle dessus, ça refroidira. Ma mère lui donna une paille pour qu'il le boive lentement.

- Ben maman, celui de mamy, il est meilleur que le tien !

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je. Esmée rigola et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est parce que j'ai un ingrédient secret que maman n'a pas. Je mets du miel dedans, c'est plus doux.

- Il faut que tu mettes du miel maman !

- On doit en avoir à la maison. Je t'en ferrais demain. J'entendis Edward sonner en bas. Allez, Elliott, on rentre ! Il donna sa tasse à Esmée. Je le portais contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je descendis lentement les escaliers et sortis dehors. Je le posais dans le siège auto à l'arrière, l'attachais et montais devant. Je ne décrochais pas un mot durant tout le voyage.

* * *

- Elliott, arrête de bouger ! Le sommai-je. Il était couché sur Edward, qui lui maintenait tant bien que mal sa tête droite pour que j'y mette les gouttes.

- C'est bientôt fini mon chéri. Cinq gouttes, et c'est fini, le rassura son père. J'arrivais à les mettre dans son oreille. Je sais que c'est désagréable, mais ça soulagera ton oreille. Il caressa doucement son visage. Elliott en voulait à son père. Il ne lui parlait pas depuis son retour de chez moi. Moi aussi j'en voulais à Edward. Et d'ailleurs, j'allais clairement le lui montrer.

- Allez, fais dodo. J'embrassais son front. Si tu te sens mal, n'hésites pas à nous réveiller. Je t'aime. On évite de le faire dormir dans notre lit le plus possible. Ça lui permet d'apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Je laissais la porte de sa chambre ouverte, allumais sa petite veilleuse au passage et traversais dans ma chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, lisant une revue. Etape un de ma vengeance : Faire monter la pression ! Je passais devant lui sans un regard et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je sortis mon arme fatale, la lingerie. Oui, j'achète encore beaucoup de lingerie. C'est son péché mignon, et souvent, monsieur, dans sa fougue, déchire le fin et précieux tissu. Aujourd'hui, pour mettre monsieur au comble, j'avais choisi un ensemble rouge passion, transparent par endroit.

Je sortis timidement et me mis face à lui, au pied du lit. Il releva les yeux de sa revue, mais la lâcha complètement quand il me vit ainsi vêtue. Il siffla pour me montrer son approbation. Moi, je guettais mini Ed. Il ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

- Tu l'as acheté récemment ?

- Soldes chez Victoria 'secret. Je me suis lâché un peu… Il se leva, attrapa ma main et me fit pivoter sur moi-même, comme une danseuse étoile. Ça te plait ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Non, tu crois ? Il plaqua son torse contre mon dos. La couture de son jean tendu m'arriva au creux des reins. Woah ! Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi tenue ! Etape un : réussie avec succès ! Maintenant, l'étape deux : le frustrer.

- Mmh, tu sais à quel point j'adore quand on est comme ça. Je me frottais exprès à lui. Il grogna contre moi, et je sentis sa boucher picorer doucement la peau de mon cou. Il la mordit doucement. Je la fis partir en arrière. Ses yeux tombèrent directement dans le creux de mon décolleté. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon ventre pour détacher mon soutien-gorge par devant. Raté mon coco ! Je me retournais et le poussais vers le lit. Il s'assit dessus et lui montais dessus à califourchon. Je frottais son intimité à la mienne. Il gémit et eut du mal à maintenir sa tête droite.

- Maitresse, j'ai été un mauvais élève. J'ai pas appris mes tables de multiplication. Punissez-moi ! Oui, mon mari professeur, adore être un mauvais élève que je dois punir.

- J'y compte bien ! Je me relevais et repartis dans la salle de bain. Il ne perdit pas le nord pour autant, et m'attrapa le poignet. Il glissa une main sous mon crane et me plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il avait visiblement compris que je ne jouais plus.

- Je te punis pour le mauvais père que tu as été ! Tu n'as pas cru ton fils quand il t'a dit qu'il était malade. Je me sers des mêmes méthodes que toi pour Chicago. Tant que tu ne te comporteras pas en bon père, c'est grève de sexe !

- Tu peux pas me laisser dans cet état ! Il me montra son entrejambe.

- Tu crois ? Je m'esquivais rapidement de son éteinte et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Voilà qui est fait !

**Edward POV**

Frustré était le mot qui tourna dans ma tête durant toute la matinée de cours. Je reconnais que j'ai pas été un bon père pour Elliott ses derniers temps. Préoccupé par ce voyage, le boulot et l'envie d'avoir cet autre enfant, j'en avais oublié mon propre fils ! Je déjeunais au lycée et partis à 13 heures pour chez moi. Bella avait pris sa journée et celle de demain pour s'occuper d'Elliott. Je passais à la boutique de jouets sur la zone commerciale. Je regardais pendant plusieurs minutes les puzzles et en prit un en bois où il fallait remettre les personnages de oui-oui. Je rentrais chez moi vingt minutes plus tard. Bella terminait la vaisselle. Elle m'accorda tout de même un baiser.

- Il est où ? Demandai-je.

- Dans notre chambre. Il feuillette un livre. C'est quoi ? Je sortis le jouet du sac.

- Ca va lui plaire ? J'appréhendais sa réaction. Elle attrapa la boite.

- Pas question de te faire pardonner en achetant ton fils ! Elle le mit en haut du buffet.

- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! Je levais les mains en signe d'abandon. J'allais dans notre chambre et frappais deux petits coups avant d'entrer. Il était au milieu du lit, couché sur le côté, à tourner les pages d'un livre. Il regardait les images.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je. Il ne me répondit pas. Ouais, c'est pas gagné ! Je retirais mes chaussures et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? On t'a volé ta langue ou quoi ? Pour qu'il ne réponde pas à mes questions, c'est qu'il en a gros sur le cœur. Il regardait la même page depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ? Murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime voyons ! Pourquoi cette question ? Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Hier tu m'as pas cruuuuuuuuuu ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Je le fis pivoter contre moi et le serrais fortement. On resta comme ça durant de longues minutes, moi, le réconfortant comme je le pouvais, lui serrant dans ses petits poings le tissu de ma chemise.

- Je suis désolé désolé désolé trésor. Mais je croyais que tu mentais pour ne pas aller à l'école le lendemain ! Je sais que j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup, mais la prochaine fois, je te croirais sur parole ! Promis juré ! Je levais la main droite.

- C'est vrai ? Il releva les yeux vers moi.

- Oui. Va falloir que tu fasses la sieste. Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?

- Oui !

- Allez, on va choisir un livre. Je lui pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans sa chambre. Je nous mis face à l'étagère rempli de livres, de la récupération dans mon grenier ou dans celui d'Esmée.

- Tu veux quoi : Zoé et le lapin d'or ou Babar à l'école.

- Babar ! Je pris le livre et repartis dans la chambre. Je vis Bella nous couver du regard quand nous traversâmes la pièce.

Je lui racontais l'histoire en imitant les personnages et en prenant les bonnes intonations. Ca le faisait rire, et c'était le principal. Il demanda à ce que je reste avec lui pour sa sieste. Je me couchais à ces cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je ne trahis cependant pas ma promesse et restais dans la chambre, sur mon petit bureau de fortune à corriger des copies. La pièce me servant normalement de bureau à plutôt maintenant comme fonction celle de débarrât. On avait démonté mon grand bureau, qui trainait maintenant au garage, et j'avais trouvé à la brocante du quartier une petite table, parfaite pour ce que j'avais à faire. C'était mon espace à moi, dans un coin de la chambre, avec des photos collés à la pâte à fixe sur le mur, comme les ados. Je corrigeai des copies jusqu'à son réveil, à 16 heures 30.

- Tu travailles encore ? Demanda-t-il. Je posais mon stylo sur ma table.

- Plus maintenant. Allez, on va manger ! J'ai entendu maman dire qu'elle avait retrouvé du miel dans le placard, et elle va te faire un chocolat chaud comme celui de mamy Esmée.

- Ouais ! Je le portais contre moi et l'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Bella sourit en nous voyant tous les deux comme ça.

- Bien dormi mon cœur ?

- Ouais, et en plus, ben papa, il a dormi avec moi ! Même qu'il ronfle !

- C'est pas nouveau qu'il ronfle papa. Il le fait toutes les nuits.

- Non mais oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'est maman qui ronfle tous les soirs !

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Maman, elle parle la nuit, elle ronfle pas ! Elliott nous fit sursauter.

- Tu… Tu nous entends ? Si Elliott entend Bella parler alors qu'elle marmonne, il doit nous entendre faire autre chose…

- Je t'ai entendu quand j'ai dormi avec toi pendant l'orage. Je soufflais de soulagement. Ouf ! Pas besoin de flipper.

- Tiens, j'ai suivi à la lettre la recette de Mamy.

* * *

- Papa, pouquoi les girafes ont un grand cou ? C'est son grand jeu ça, nous poser des questions à tour de rôle.

- Parce que là où elles vivent, les arbres sont très haut, et les feuilles sont très hautes aussi ! Donc, pour manger, elles ont besoin d'avoir un loonnng cou !

- Maman, comment on fait le p'tit frère ? Elle s'étouffa avec sa cuillère de potage. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ben j'suis content que ce soit pas moi qui sois tombé sur cette question !

- Papa va t'expliquer ça. C'est son métier, d'expliquer comment on fabrique les petits frères ! Elle me lança un regard appuyé. Merde ! Comment répondre à ça ? Je toussotais plusieurs fois avant de me lancer.

- Ben… Papa, il doit poser une graine dans le ventre de maman, et après, c'est comme une fleur. Elle grandit, jusqu'à former un bébé. Explication totalement farfelue, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le coup !

- Et comment tu mets la graine dans le ventre de maman ?

- Ben, je la mets dans son nombril, et après, il y a un grand toboggan, et la graine arrive dans son ventre.

- Comment la graine grandit ? A force d'inventer mensonge sur mensonge, j'ai intérêt d'avoir une bonne mémoire à la fin !

- Ben… Maman, elle mange, donc ça fait grandir la graine.

- Et comment la graine elle sort du ventre de maman ? On lui ouvre le ventre ?

- Ca, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Demande à maman, elle a la réponse ! Je lui rendis son regard. Je pus presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tournicoter pour trouver une explication.

- Ben… C'est papy Carlisle qui s'occupe de ça, nous, on sait rien !

- Faut demander à Papy Calile comment on fait ?

- Exactement ! Allez, il est vingt heures, au dodo ! Je pris sa main, l'accompagnais à la salle de bain et l'aidais pour le brossage de dent. Il alla faire un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, un sur la mienne, avant de sombrer au pays des rêves.

* * *

- Alors ? Demandai-je. J'ai assuré sur ce coup ?

- Tu as été un très bon père. Je te voudrais toujours comme ça avec lui. Lui expliquer calmement le pourquoi du comment…

- Alors, j'ai droit à ma récompense ? Je pris sa cuisse et la remontais sur son ventre.

- Mmmh… non !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de faire monter la pression encore plus. Pas avant Chicago.

- Chicago. Mais t'es malade ! En plus, on est pas dans la même chambre ! Encore moins au même étage ! Eh oui, j'avais appris hier midi que nous ne dormirions pas ensemble à Chicago. En tout cas, pas les deux premières nuits. Pour faire baisser le coût du voyage, Simon a réservé dans une auberge de jeunesse. Et les profs doivent dormir avec les élèves. Youpi ! Nous ne passerions qu'une seule nuit ensemble. La ville étant grande, il avait décidé de changer de logement. La première et deuxième nuit, auberge de jeunesse. La troisième, hôtel pas cher dans le sud de la ville.

- Justement. Fais attention, si jamais tu te retrouves seul dans une cabine de douche, le soir à minuit, je pourrais éventuellement te rejoindre…

- Je doute fortement. Chicago est grand. Beaucoup de marche, et tu vas être fatigué.

- J'ai toujours de l'énergie pour ça ! J'eus un sourire en coin.

- En tout cas, je nous ai déjà organisés notre temps libre du jeudi après-midi !

- Ah oui ? Et Quesque tu me réserves ?

- Tu te plains souvent de ne rien savoir sur mon passé à Chicago. Je pensais remédier à cela.

- Sois plus précis.

- C'est donnant-donnant.

- Tu me fais du chantage ? Rassure-toi, j'ai une patience d'or ! Elle me tourna le dos.

A ce rythme-là, papa il est pas prêt de mettre la graine dans le toboggan de maman !

* * *

Voila !

La suite, c'est le voyage à Chicago, qui va changer beaucoup, beaucoup de choses !

Rendez-vous le 4 décembre !

ROBisous ^^

PS. Pour celle qui suivent Etre un autre, pas de chapitre aujourd'hui. Désolé désolé désolé ! J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de l'écrire. J'ai toutes les idées en têtes… Dans le meilleur des cas, publication mardi soir. Pire des cas, mercredi. Pire du pire des cas (je sais même pas si ça se dit ^^) dimanche prochain.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello ! Voila le voyage tant attendu !

LuneBlanche : C'est pas très original, mais comment expliquer ça a un enfant de trois ans ? Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : fallait bien dire quelque chose ! lol. Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Edward a le temps d'y réfléchir, et de trouver une réponse un peu moins 'bébé'… Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : La greve de sexe continue encore un peu dans ce chapitre ! Contente que l'explication du petit frere t'es plue ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je posais notre gros sac de voyage dans la soute du car et revint vers ma famille. Bella serrait Elliott contre elle, et ma mère attendait tranquillement que nous partions.

- On t'a déjà expliqué Elliott. Mamy va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à samedi après-midi. Si jamais il y a de l'orage, tu peux aller dans leur chambre. Si tu fais un cauchemar, tu peux la réveiller. Et si tu as mal à l'oreille, tu la préviens, et elle te remettra des gouttes. Comme tous les jeudis, c'est mamy Esmée qui s'occupera de toi. Et en plus, il y aura tatie Alice et tonton Jasper. C'est pas super ça ? J'ai même mis ton calendrier dans ton sac. Tu pourras faire ta petite croix, comme tous les soirs, d'accord ? Il hocha la tête timidement.

- Papa, me réclama-t-il timidement.

- Viens là chou ! Je tendis les bras et Bella le transvasa délicatement. Il entoura ses bras de ma nuque. Tu sais, si tu veux nous parler, tu as juste à demander à mamie. Elle me téléphonera, et je te répondrais toujours ! Tu pourras nous raconter ta journée à l'école, ce que tu as appris de nouveau, si tu as fait un château de sable avec Baptiste… Tu pourras nous raconter tout ça ! Tu pourras t'amuser avec Léo, et il pourra t'apprendre plein de choses sur les animaux ! Il est connais beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus que moi ! Simon se rapprocha de nous.

- On va partir. Je fais l'appel avec Catherine, et on part.

- On te rejoints. Je serais une dernière fois mon fils dans mes bras, fortement, et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Bella le reprit contre elle, l'étouffa presque dans son étreinte, et le confia à ma mère. Deux grosses larmes roulaient sur ces joues. Je m'agenouillais et les essuyais de mon pouce. On t'aime Elliott. On t'aimera toujours. Et on reviendra. J'embrassais son front. Bella se pencha pour un dernier câlin tout en essuyant les larmes de notre fils.

- Allez-y, sinon, vous allez jamais partir ! Ma mère retenu Elliott contre elle et nous fit signe de partir. On monta dans le bus sous les coucous d'Elliott. On lui fit de grands signes avant de disparaitre. Le chauffeur s'installa derrière le volant et partit au quart de tour. Bella s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- J'arrive pas à le laisser seul. C'est trop dur !

- Je sais. J'essayais d'être le roc sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer, mais j'en menais pas large également. On arriva à Seattle à 19 heures trente, après trois longues heures de route. Et ce ne fut pas de tout repos pour réunir les quarante élèves et se faire entendre.

- Ecoutez-nous s'il vous plait ! Notre avion décolle à 23 heures ! On va dans un premier temps enregistrer les bagages avant de manger ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas pris de bouteille d'eau dans vos bagages à main, sinon, c'est confisqué ! Tout ce qui est en métal, du style la lime à ongles, mettez dans vos bagages ! On vous expliquera ensuite pour l'organisation sur place ! Allez ! La prof de chimie et Bella se mirent en tête pour nous guider, et nous, en fin de convoi pour ne perdre personne. L'enregistrement des bagages et le passage de la douane furent long, presque plus d'une heure. Entre les objets métalliques qui sonnent pour rien et les passeports introuvables… Bonjour le début du voyage !

- Regroupez-vous ! On va vous comptez ! Dans l'avion, on a les places entre 1A et le 45A. Le vol dure quatre heures. On va atterrir à Chicago, heure locale à 22 heures ! Si vous êtes malade, ou si vous avez un problème, vous venez voir soit Monsieur Molina, soit Madame Cullen ! A la sortie de l'avion, on s'attend dans l'aire des réunions de groupe ! Si vous vous perdez, je vous donne mon numéro de portable. Il vous servira si vous vous perdez à la sortie, dans le métro, ou dans la ville jeudi ! Vous allez noter vos numéros sur cette feuille, si jamais on ne vous retrouve pas ! A force de parler fort pour se faire comprendre, je sens la bonne extinction de voix demain !

Les élèves durent être fatigués, car ils entrèrent dans l'avion sans encombre. Ils se placèrent aux bonnes places et écoutèrent les consignes de sécurité. Je pris un calmant léger pour le vol, détestant suite à plusieurs voyages désastreux ce moyen de transport. Bella me secoua fortement à l'arrivée. On se mit comme tout à l'heure en fin de convoi pour sortir et ne perdre personne. Ce fut dans un état second que j'arrivais au guichet pour avoir des tickets de métro.

- Il nous en faudrait 44. Vous avez des réductions pour les groupes ?

- On peut vous faire un prix si vous voulez, proposa la guichetière, peu aimable. J'suppose qu'il vous faut également 44 plans du métro ?

- Seulement 43. Merci ! Je lui fis un sourire aimable, récupérant mes biens. On se partagea le travail avec Bella, distribuant les plans aux élèves.

- On va vous indiquez le chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'auberge. A partir d'ici, on prend la ligne E sur trois stations. Vous bifurquez sur la ligne A pour quatre stations, et vous prenez la ligne C sur une station. On est à la station Kennedy là. Ne restez pas seul. Restez toujours par deux ou trois ! J'annonçais l'itinéraire sans avoir regardé un seul plan. Finalement, j'ai de beaux restes de ma vie ici ! On réussit tous à monter dans la même rame. Je trainais notre lourde valise d'une main, tout en m'agrippant à la barre de métal au-dessus de ma tête. On réussit à ne perdre personne dans la cohue. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un grand match de basket ce soir.

On retrouva tout le monde au bon endroit. On dut se serrer dans le petit hall de l'auberge. Ce fut chaotique pour distribuer les clefs de tout le monde et donner les consignes pour le lendemain, mais on y arriva quand même.

- Je passerais récupérer mes vêtements plus tard, me murmura ma femme à l'oreille avant de partir avec les filles. Je suivis Simon jusqu'à notre chambre que nous partagions avec deux élèves.

- J'prends le lit du bas ! Annonça mon collègue quand il vit les deux lits à étages. Paul et Sam prirent les lits à notre droite.

- T'ain ! Râlai-je. J'aime pas dormir en hauteur !

- Ouais, mais il y a 10 ans, à Washington, c'est pas toi qui est tombé d'un lit à étage et t'ai déboité l'épaule !

- Tu devais avoir l'air malin ! Me moquai-je. C'est de bonne guerre. Les garçons partirent à la douche. On frappa deux minutes plus tard à notre porte. Bella venant récupérer ses vêtements.

- Donne ton portable, je vais envoyer un texto à ta mère pour rassurer Elliott. Il est deux heures du mat' à Forks. Elle tapa un court message en prenant son pyjama en coton.

- Ca va me faire bizarre de dormir seul ce soir, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Ca me rappellera la nuit avant notre mariage.

- J'avoue que ça va être étrange, répliqua-t-elle. Allez, je redescends ! Bonne nuit ! Elle m'embrassa furtivement avant de claquer la porte. Mon cerveau resta longtemps en mode off, jusqu'à ce que je me prenne un oreiller dans le visage. Simon.

- Ca va me faire bizarre de dormir seul ce soir ! M'imita-t-il. Que je n'entende pas de gémissement cette nuit !

- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais gémir ? Répliquai-je en pointant du doigt les deux lits vides à côté.

- Génial, je vais vivre avec trois ados bourrés d'hormones, dont l'un est marié avec un enfant !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le jeune bourré d'hormones ?

* * *

- Bon, j'vais prendre une douche ! Annonçai-je en sautant par terre. Laissez la porte un peu ouverte pour que je puisse rentrer. Je pris mes vêtements de nuit, une serviette et ma trousse de toilette avant de partir. Les douches étaient vides à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étaient déjà passés.

J'entrais dans une cabine et me déshabillais à l'intérieur. Je suspendis mes fringues en travers de la porte, ainsi que ma serviette. J'appuyais d'un geste brusque sur le bouton pour allumer l'eau et me mis sous le jet brulant.

La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, me plongeant ans une obscurité totale durant plusieurs secondes, le temps de m'accommoder.

- Merde ! Râlai-je. Je mis la serviette autour de mes reins et ouvrit la cabine pour remettre l'interrupteur en marche. Mais on me barrait le passage. Une Eve, totalement nue, se tenait face à moi. Ces cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils cachaient sa poitrine. Ma femme me sauta dessus et agrippa ma bouche. Elle referma la porte de la cabine derrière elle et la verrouilla. Elle remit l'eau en marche, pour que personne ne se doute de nos activités.

- Alors, on a pas appris ces leçons ? Elle empoigna mes bourses à pleine main. Elle les chatouilla et les tortura un petit moment. Je sifflai et ma tête partit en arrière. C'est pas la première fois, et je vais devoir sévir. Elle fit plier ses genoux pour arriver au niveau de mini-moi. N'y allant pas par quatre chemins, elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour m'accueillir. C'est bizarre, en temps normal, elle adore faire durer le plaisir pour me mettre au supplice. Sa langue se darda pour se poser sur BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement. MERDE, UN REVE ! Et un bien pour une fois ! Avec de méga conséquences !

- Allez, debout les jeunes ! Je roulais vivement sur le ventre en grognant. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour dégonfler rapido. Sans succès. Je fis comme quand je vivais avec ma mère et que j'avais ce petit problème matinal : je calais mon érection dans l'élastique de mon boxer et rabattu mon tee-shirt. Je descendis lentement de l'échelle en baillant et récupérais mes fringues avant de foncer aux toilettes, heureusement désertes. Je m'assis durant de longues minutes sur la cuvette des toilettes et fis le vide dans ma tête pour revenir à un état correct. Cela me prit dis longues minutes avant de pouvoir m'habiller. En revenant dans la chambre, Simon m'envoya mon Iphone que je réceptionnais habillement d'une seule main. Une photo de ma mère, Charlie et Léo clignotait. Je m'empressais de décrocher.

- Allo ? Demandai-je, ne sachant pas qui était au bout du fil.

- PAPA !

- Oh mon chéri ! Je sortis de la chambre. Alors, comment tu vas ? Tu as bien dormi chez mamy ? Tu as pas fait de cauchemars ?

- Ouais, ça va bien ! Papy Calie a fait son gâteau au cocolat, et mamie a dit que j'ai dormi dans ton lit !

- Oui, c'était ma chambre avant. Ça se passe bien ? Tu es sage j'espère ?

- Oui ! Tu me manques papa !

- A moi aussi tu me manques ! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup même ! Tu as fait ta croix sur ton calendrier ? Tu as vu, ça va vite ! Dans trois croix, on est à de retour !

- Oui, c'est Léo qui m'a montré ! Elle est ou maman ?

- Elle est à l'étage au-dessous. Je vais la chercher si tu veux. Mamy a dit ce qu'elle voulait te faire faire aujourd'hui ?

- Ben elle a dit qu'on irait au parc avec ses chiens, et elle veut me montrer des poissons !

- Elle veut aller à l'aquarium ?

- Je crois. Je terminais de descendre les marches et tombai nez à nez avec Bella.

- Chéri ? Je vais te laisser, je viens de trouver maman ! On te téléphonera ce soir, vers 8 heures, d'accord ? Je t'aime, et sois sage avec mamy et papy !

- Ze t'aime papa ! J'embrassais rapidement ma femme en lui donnant le téléphone.

* * *

- Alors, on fait le musée des sciences ce matin, et l'aprèm, le musée ethnique et le parc automobile. Simon entoura les trois lieux sur son plan géant de la ville étalé au milieu de la table du petit déjeuner.

- Ouais. C'est dans le même quartier de la ville et on peut les faire manger là. Je fis une croix sur l'avenue proche de mon ancien lycée. C'est pas cher.

- Ok ! On s'organise comment pour le musée de ce matin ?

- Pour ce que je m'en souviens, le musée est grand. On divise le groupe en deux. Un prof de bio de chaque côté, ça devrait le faire.

- Avec les guides, ok !

- Pour les deux autres musées, ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, ils sont petits et nécessitent pas trop d'explication précise.

- On te fait confiance ! Il replia son plan et déposa notre clef à la réception. Il sortit dehors et compta les élèves. Je pris le sac à dos sur moi et rejoignis le groupe.

- On y va en métro jusqu'au musée ? Je hochais la tête. D'ici, on en a pour… 20 minutes ! On reste sur la ligne E, jusqu'au terminus.

- Vous avez entendu ! Ligne E jusqu'au terminus ! Répéta la prof de Chimie. Méfiez-vous des pickpockets dans le métro. C'est l'heure de pointe ! On traversa la rue pour arriver à la station de métro la plus proche. On entra dans la même rame, de justesse. Je tendis difficilement le bras pour me retenir à quelque chose. Bella, pas préparé à la vitesse de démarrage, me tomba dessus. Son corps se moula contre le mien, et mon cerveau me renvoya en pleine face mon rêve de cette nuit. Une chance, elle se décala de moi assez rapidement.

- Excuse-moi. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la barre métallique. Nos doigts restèrent connectés jusqu'au terminus. Sim' et Bella allèrent chercher les billets au musée, pendant que nous divisions le groupe en deux. Chacun fit des histoires : non, j'veux être avec machine, j'veux bidule avec moi, j'veux pas machin chouette dans mon groupe ! On coupa court à toute discussion en cinq minutes, menaçant de faire rentrer tout le monde à pied ce soir. Bizarrement, ça calme illico !

Bella resta avec mon groupe, en étant proche tout en étant éloigné de moi. Elle me lançait des petits regards en coin quand nous déambulions dans les allées du musée. Je me retenus de toute mes forces de l'emmener par une porte dérobé pour la faire crier et gémit contre moi. Le temps de visiter tous les étages, et de voir une bonne partie des vidéos explicatives, on sortit de là à 11 heures 30. Ils ne passèrent pas par la boutique de souvenirs, uniquement composés de livres et posters grandeur nature, alors que certains (dont je ne citerais pas le nom), dévalisèrent leur collection. On partit à midi vers le bar à sandwich où je mangeai autre fois. La cantine de mon ancien lycée était beaucoup trop chère pour ma mère, et ma bourse payait uniquement les frais de scolarité. Je mangeai pour deux dollars 50 là-bas, et ça me convenait très bien !

Au détour d'une ruelle, j'aperçus le portail blanc de mon ancien lycée. Je m'arrêtais net face à celui-ci. Bella, remarquant mon blocage, fit signe au groupe de ne pas nous attendre et me rejoignis.

- C'était là ? Je hochais simplement la tête. Rien n'avait changé. Mon enfer personnel était toujours le même. Même panneau d'affichage à l'entrée, mêmes personnes dos à l'enceinte. Les friqués. Ceux qui fument des clopes pour attirer l'attention de papa-maman trop roches pour s'occuper d'eux. C'est ce genre de personnes qui m'ont fait détester le lycée.

FLASHBACK. Il y a 8 ans.

_Je sortis du métro et me hâtais de rentrer dans l'enceinte. Encore un retard, et c'est dehors Monsen ! Même régime pour tout le monde ! Ça m'étonnerait, monsieur le proviseur, car si c'est Yann qui arrive en retard, vous vous aplatirez devant lui ! J'allais passer le portail quand une main m'agrippa violement en arrière pour m'attirer dans la petite ruelle adjacente. Yann et ses sbires._

_- Eh eh eh ! Lâchez-moi ! Je me débattis, mais quand vous avez deux judokas face à vous, c'est moyen niveau combat._

_- Calme-toi Monsen ! Il me souffla sa fumée de cigarette dans le visage._

_- Lâchez-moi ! La… Ils plaquèrent une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'alerter les autres._

_- Ta gueule ! Tu vois ça ? C'est tous nos devoirs de vacances ! Si tu veux pas qu'on te refasse un nouveau visage, on te conseille de mettre tes petites fesses derrière un bureau et de plancher la dessus. Pas une faute d'orthographe, ok ? Sinon, même ta mère ne pourra pas te reconnaitre ! Et tu resteras comme ça a vie. T'es tellement pauvre que ta mère serait incapable de te payer de la chirurgie esthétique. Ils ouvrirent mon sac de fortune et fourrèrent leur feuille dedans._

_- Pas un mot non plus aux autres Monsen la grosse tête ! Gentil, gentil ! Il caressa lentement mon visage, comme si j'étais un toutou, sous le rire de ses amis. Il me souffla une nouvelle bouffé de clope au visage. _

FIN FLASHBACK.

Les gosses de riche sont pires que les gosses de banlieue. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle. Je hochais simplement la tête.

- De mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface. Mais c'est rien ! Je tournais la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle caressa l'arrête de mon visage.

- Il faudra bien que tu racontes tout ce que tu as vécu ici à quelqu'un. Même à ta mère.

- J'veux pas qu'elle porte un autre fardeau de notre vie ici sur ces épaules. Elle a morflé aussi. Elle m'embrassa doucement pour me faire oublier tout ça.

- Rejoignons les autres, ils vont nous attendre. Je tournais sur mes talons et regagnais le bar à sandwich.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa globalement bien. Bella s'intéressa longuement aux masques africains et amérindiens, mais fut moins passionné par le parc auto. Il en faut pour tous les gouts ! Demain, on fait que des musées arts. Art contemporain, classique… On dina au même endroit que ce midi, avant de regagner notre logement à 22 heures. Je trainais dans le hall avec ma femme, buvant une tasse de chocolat en téléphonant à notre fils. Il avait visité le petit aquarium de Port Angeles avec mes parents, et avait battu mon beau-père à un jeu. Il ne voulut pas raccrocher, s'endormant presque sur le combiné.

Je regagnais ma chambre tranquillement vers 22 heures 45. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et feuilletais le livre acheté par Simon sur la faune sous-marine, attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne aux douches pour y aller. Je suis pudique, très même. Je dus attendre jusqu'à plus de minuit pour rejoindre le local vide.

Je pris tout mon temps sous la douche, me délassant et enlevant la tension de mes muscles, fatigués d'avoir trop crapahuté dans la ville. Je commençais à me laver rapidement les cheveux quand quelqu'un entra. Cette personne avait de longues jambes couleur porcelaine.

- Edward ? Murmura-t-elle. C'est toi ? Je mis rapidement ma serviette pour lui ouvrir. Elle n'était pas nue contrairement à mes songes, mais enroulé dans sa serviette rose.

- Oh non, merde ! Pas encore !

- Pas encore quoi ?

- Pas encore ce foutu rêve ! Elle grimpa dans ma cabine et la ferma derrière elle.

- Alors comme ça, je suis un produit de ton imagination ?

- Exactement ! A ma grande surprise, elle attrapa un bout de peau sur mon bras entre son pouce et son index. Elle se serra fortement et le tourna.

- Putain ! Je me mordis la lèvre pendant que la douleur me transperçait le bras.

- Comme ça, ça te prouvera que je ne suis pas un rêve ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je te faisais subir ? Je l'embrassais rapidement pour lui couper la parole.

On refit l'intégralité de mon rêve, mais en mieux. Je l'arrêtais avant de jouir, de peur de couper court à nos ébats. Je la fis jouir grâce à mon doigté magique deux fois de suite, si bien que ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Elle avait à peine la force de les enrouler autour de mes reins. Je la plaquais contre le carrelage froid et entrais doucement dans sa moiteur. On cria tout deux silencieusement, après ces quinze jours d'abstinence forcée. Je me fis brutal en elle, l'amenant aux portes de la jouissance avant de ralentir le rythme. On atteignit notre fin dix minutes plus tard. Elle avait toujours ses jambes soudées autour de moi, et la chair de poule commença à envahir sa peau. J'allumais l'eau chaude pour qu'elle cascade sur nos corps liés. Elle se détacha lentement de moi, et rejoignis le sol doucement. On échangea un dernier baiser passionné avant de se sécher et sortir de la cabine. Je me vêtis de mon pyjama, elle également.

- On est comme des ados ! A faire le mur pour se retrouver dans les douches. Je l'embrassais dans le couloir avant de la regarder redescendre à son étage. Mon dieu que cette douche m'a fait du bien !

Je rentrais à tâtons dans la chambre dont la porte était encore entrouverte. Il était presque une heure trente du matin. Je m'allongeai, l'esprit serein, calme et heureux.

Le lendemain fut quand même assez difficile, avec moins de sept heures de sommeil et un réveil en fanfare par un groupe de Brésiliens fou de joie d'être en Amérique. Je bus trois cafés pour être d'aplomb. On replia difficilement les bagages avant de prendre le métro pour notre hôtel. On perdit trois élèves en cours de route, n'ayant pas pu monter dans la rame à temps. Je les guidais via mon téléphone, et on les retrouva vingt minutes plus tard. On posa nos bagages dans nos chambres respectives. La nôtre était en plein milieu des autres, et les murs avaient l'épaisseur de papier journal. Ca nous rappellera la maison !

On partit à neuf heures trente pour le musée d'art contemporain. La visite guidée était à 10 heures trente, donc personne ne se pressa outre mesure. Bella calla sa main dans la poche de la parka, pour tenir la mienne, à l'abri de regards indiscrets. Je réchauffais le bout de ses doigts glacés tout en m'amusant avec son alliance. On entra dans le hall vitré en attendant notre guide. Je m'assis par terre, à coté de ma femme qui tentait de faire marcher notre appareil photo.

- Merde, Edward, ya un problème ! J'ouvris le cache de la batterie.

- Ca marche mieux quand on met de l'énergie ! Elle me tira la langue comme une gamine. J'appuyais pile à ce moment-là sur le déclencheur. Elle me sauta dessus, tentant tant bien que mal de supprimer la photo. En vain.

- Excusez-moi, nous interpella quelqu'un derrière nous. Je me retournais. Non. IMPOSSIBLE ! Comment ? Je me sentis pâlir d'un seul coup. Des multitudes de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Quel était la probabilité que je la retrouve, alors que cela doit faire plus de dix ans que je ne l'ai pas revue !

- Oui ? Arrivai-je difficilement à prononcer.

- Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas Edward Monsen ?

**Bella POV.**

Bordel, c'est qui cette nana ? Edward était mal à l'aise, ça se voyait. Il balbutia comme un enfant prit en faute.

- N-n-on ! Vous faites erreur.

- Pourtant, vous lui ressemblez étrangement.

- Oui, mais je ne m'appelle pas Edward Monsen. Désolé.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne visite !

Elle repartit vers Simon, lui expliquant ce que nous allions voir.

- Tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Lui murmurai-je.

- Pas ici. Tout à l'heure.

- Elle a quelque chose à voir avec ton passé ? C'est Victoria ?

- Non, c'est pas Vicky. Et oui, elle a une grande place dans mon passé. Une trop grande place dans mon passé.

- C'est qui ? Dis-moi juste qui c'est. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard toute l'histoire mais… Il murmura quelque chose, faiblement. Trop faiblement que je ne l'entendis pas. Je dus me rapprocher de lui.

- Une fille dont j'étais amoureux. Et qui m'a détruit à l'âge de 14 ans.

J'eus une chance énorme d'être assise à ce moment-là. Et beaucoup de choses prirent leur sens à ce moment-là.

* * *

Vous vous y attendiez ? Pas du tout ?

La suite est pour le 17, quoique pas sure, car j'ai BAC blanc cette semaine-là… Et je vais nettement préféré me plonger dans mes bouquins plutôt que de vous écrire une suite ! De toute façon, après, c'est les vacances, je me rattraperais. Promis !

ROBisous ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Hello ! Oui, j'ai 24 heures de retard, mais c'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à publier ce chapitre !

Aussidagility : Non, elle ne va pas leur faire de mal actuellement, elle en a suffisement fait à Edward ! Oui, déjà le bac blanc, mais c'était un mini bac blanc ! On passait que les trois matieres principales pour notre filiere. En L, on a eu droit à l'histoire-géo, la littérature, et l'histoire de l'art (mais c'est une option. On est que 11 à le faire). Bon courage pour le tien en février ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je contemplais une œuvre dans la galerie pendant de longues secondes, essayant de la comprendre. Sans succès. Mon esprit était plongé dans mes souvenirs vieux d'il y a déjà 11 ans. J'avais oublié Claire à mon déménagement, et aussi grâce à ma femme. Je pensais qu'elle en avait fait autant. J'entendais mon épouse parler au loin avec nos deux autres profs. Elle avait compris que j'avais besoin de solitude actuellement. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je savais déjà qui s'était.

- C'est étrange… Edward Monsen avait la même coiffure que vous… le même timbre de voix que vous… le même prénom que vous… Et les trois mêmes grains de beauté sur sa nuque formant un triangle. Je passais involontairement ma main dessus pour le cacher de son regard. Elle se rapprocha de moi, nous mettant à la même hauteur, comme si elle cherchait à me donner des informations sur l'œuvre que je 'contemplais'.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandai-je directement, puisque elle m'avait reconnu.

- Te voilà enfin ! Comment tu vas ?

- Me fais pas le coup de la bonne camarade de collège perdue de vue avec moi, ok ?

- Oh calme, j'ai pas le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles ? Je vois que tu es marié, félicitations ! Je fis tourner mon alliance autour de mon doigt, comme si elle pouvait me protéger de mon passé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Insistai-je.

- Te demander pardon pour ce qui s'est passé il y a 10 ans. Je pivotais en sa direction, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et je ne ressentis rien. Nada. Avant, j'étais fébrile, le cœur battant la chamade et rougissant. Et maintenant, rien.

- C'est ton psy qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Je fis volte-face pour m'éloigner d'elle. Elle m'attrapa le poignet.

- Désolé. J'étais ado, j'ai… j'ai déconné, voilà !

- Et moi ? J'étais pas ado peut être ? J'étais qu'une merde ? Monsen le pauvre dont on pouvait se moquer gratis car trop timide et faible pour se défendre ? Ça t'a été égal que tes potes m'attendent à la sortie tous les jours ? Toi, tu regardais et tu rigolais. Tu t'en foutais que je mange plus et que je maigrisse a vue d'œil, tu t'en foutais de mon mutisme, tu t'en foutais des larmes de ma mère ! Tu te foutais de tout, sauf de ta cote de popularité. Alors non, je ne t'accorderais pas un putain de pardon que tu ne mérites pas ! Ça peut te paraitre puéril, mais tu m'as trop fait souffrir. Et ce pardon, c'est la seule chose que je peux encore maitriser. Je me dégageai de sa main et partit loin d'elle. Ma femme vit que quelque chose s'était passé et se rapprocha de moi. Elle prit doucement ma main et fit des cercles sur le dos de celle-ci. Je m'apaisais doucement contre elle, pendant que Claire nous faisait faire le tour de la galerie pour nous expliquer les œuvres. Personne ne nous regardait.

**Bella POV**

- N'allez pas dans les quartiers sud ! Ce sont les plus dangereux, il y a pas mal de deal là-bas. Restez dans ce secteur, il y a des boutiques et des cafés sympas. Rendez-vous ici à 16 heures 15. C'est entendu ? Si vous vous perdez, téléphonez-moi en premier. Les élèves face à nous hochèrent la tête avant de partir, suivi des profs.

- On va où ? Demandai-je. Il m'attrapa la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Il acheta deux tickets au chauffeur avant de pouvoir nous installer à l'arrière. Je me blottis doucement contre lui. Il est distant avec moi depuis ce matin. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu que comme ça remontait à longtemps.

**FLASHBACK, Paris, il y a 7 ans. **

Je terminais de convulser doucement autour de sa verge avant de m'écrouler de plaisir sur lui. Il caressa doucement mon cuir chevelu, le temps pour nous de nous remettre de cette avalanche de plaisir. Je me hissais à sa hauteur en crochetant sa nuque pour échanger un baiser plein de tendresse avec lui.

- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

- La tour Eiffel ! Je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage.

- On devrait peut être partir maintenant. Il risque d'y avoir du monde. Mais c'était sans compter notre fougue qui l'emporta sur tout le reste. On plia bagage à 11 heures, au lieu de 9.

* * *

Mon amant revient avec les tickets pour prendre l'ascenseur. Ben ouais, on est flemmard ! Je lui tendis un sandwich que nous mangeâmes au pied de la tour, sur un bloc de béton. Un couple s'approcha à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous.

- Marie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Je vais pas faire de long discours car mon cœur lâchera avant donc j'irais droit au but. L'homme s'agenouilla. Veux-tu m'épouser ? La Marie en question pleurait tellement de joie qu'elle eut du mal à hocher la tête. Tout le monde autour de nous applaudit, moi également. Edward, contrairement aux autres, avait pali. Remarquant que je le l'observais, il me fit un sourire rassurant.

- On y va ? Il y a peu de monde aux ascenseurs.

- Tu as pas fini de manger. Je pointais du doigt son demi-sandwich encore dans sa main. Il le mit dans la poubelle à côté de lui.

- J'ai fini.

* * *

- C'est magnifique ! Je contemplais les toits de Paris depuis le sommet de la tour. Aucun obstacle n'arrêtait notre vue, outre le Sacré-Cœur et Montmartre. Edward, derrière moi, prenait la vue en photo. On se déplaça plusieurs fois pour ancrer se magnifique spectacle en mémoire. Un autre couple, aussi jeune que nous, s'embrassa.

- Jenna, ça fait moins d'un an que nous sommes ensemble, mais je sais déjà que c'est toi la femme de ma vie, et j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Tout le monde va croire que tu es enceinte, mais je m'en fous. Jenna, épouse-moi ! Les mains d'Edward précédemment sur ma taille me lâchèrent et je le vis aller plus loin. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était tout blanc. Je me glissais silencieusement derrière lui et posais ma tête sur son dos musclé, avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je sautais directement à l'étape des explications. Il souffla, et observa les touristes ressemblant à des fourmis sous nous.

- Depuis cette promesse… J'ai l'impression que tout me pousse à sauter le pas. Il parlait de la promesse qu'on s'était faite en janvier. Partir avec lui à Londres, mais à la condition qu'on se marie dans les cinq ans à venir.

- Et tu ne te sens pas prêt, terminais-je pour lui. Il se tourna, et ma tête se retrouva sur son cœur battant à vive allure.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais pas si je dois attendre pour faire ma demande officielle, si je dois courir acheter une bague… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux… Je pris son beau visage dans mes mains.

- Attendons ! On a 18 ans, pas 80 ! On a la vie devant nous pour se marier. Puis, mon père te tuerait si je revenais à Forks la bague au doigt. Attendons.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Le bus s'arrêta dans un quartier assez délabré et qui ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

- On descend là, annonça Ed. Il prit ma main et me fit descendre du bus par la portière arrière. Ce dernier redémarra aussi sec.

- Bon sang Edward, où sommes-nous ? J'avais essayé de ne pas paraitre inquiète, mais le ton que je venais d'employer ne laissait pas place au doute.

- Dans mon ancien quartier, répondit-il simplement. Je compris directement pourquoi il avait peur quand il vivait ici. Je croyais qu'il exagérait. Il m'emmena entre les tours d'habitations. Le terrain de basket au centre de celles-ci était désert. Il s'arrêta devant la tour H, dont la lettre était grossièrement tracée à la peinture noire. Il sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Le hall était sale, le sol étant couvert de boue, de poils d'animaux, et de poudre blanche qui n'était surement pas de la farine. L'ascenseur face à nous était si délabré que je préférais prendre les escaliers.

- Tu as vraiment vécu ici ? J'imaginais mal Maria et Edward, lui beau comme un ange, vivre dans un endroit aussi crasseux. Il regarda les boites aux lettres en me répliquant :

- Avant, il y avait des dealers qui attendaient sur les marches.

* * *

- Raconte-moi, tu as promis ! Sa main s'amusa distraitement avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Nous étions allongés sur son lit, dans son ancienne chambre. Il m'avait fait visiter sommairement l'habitation. La petite cuisine collée au salon. La salle de bain de taille correcte. Et la chambre de sa mère attachée à la sienne.

- Ça remonte a si longtemps… Je me redressais et pointais mon index sur lui.

- Ne te débine pas ! Sinon, je retourne au musée d'art parler à cette fille. Je retombais sur sa poitrine. Il souffla fortement, faisant voleter plusieurs cheveux sur ma nuque.

- Elle s'appelle Claire. Et, par le plus grand des hasards, on a été dans la même classe de la sixième jusqu'à la classe de quatrième.

- Et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, terminai-je.

- Tout le monde avait une petite amie, surtout les mecs cool. Et elle était gentille avec moi. C'était vraiment la seule que j'aurais pu considérer comme une amie. Celle qui s'asseyait à côté de moi dans le métro le matin, qui se mettait avec moi en TP, celle qui me racontait des blagues, des histoires drôles…

- Mais ?

- Elle avait un groupe de potes. C'était un des plus populaires de l'école. Quand ils arrivaient, je n'existais plus. J'ai compris qu'elle avait honte de moi, du pauvre Monsen. J'ai économisé presque six mois d'argent de poches pour pouvoir l'inviter au ciné, loin de ses amis. Elle a accepté mon invitation. Je lui ai dit mes sentiments. Il resserra son emprise autour de moi. Je fis de même pour lui donner du courage. Elle m'a repoussé comme tu t'en doutes ! Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à ses amis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle garderait ça pour elle. Le lundi, ils m'attendaient devant le collège pour se moquer. Je me retournais pour le regarder. Il contemplait le plafond. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas être plus explicite sur ces moqueries.

- Et que faisait Claire ?

- Elle riait avec eux. Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. C'était le schéma classique qui se déroule dans tous les lycées de nos jours. Enfin, bref, ça a été une époque très dure pour maman et moi. J'étais plongé dans un mutisme effrayant. Et je mangeai presque plus. J'entendais ma mère pleurer tous les soirs. Il frappa la cloison entre les deux chambres. Elle avait même cherché à recontacter mon père, pensant que lui parler me ferait du bien. Puis c'est passé. J'ai recommencé à vivre. Ma mère m'obligeait à sortir, elle mettait des sous de cotés pour qu'on aille au cinéma, au bowling, faire ce qu'un ado normal fait. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai reçu ton mot vierge ? Je hochais simplement la tête. J'ai cru que tout allait recommencer. Qu'Emmett le gentil allait se moquer de moi. Et tes sœurs allaient se transformer en commère et me détruire une nouvelle fois. Eh, tu pleures ? J'essuyais une larme que je n'avais pas senti couler le long de ma joue.

- Je m'en veux ! De t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point.

- C'était il y a 10 ans, il y a prescription ! J'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquer. Edward et moi nous relevâmes simultanément.

- Qui est-la ? Demanda une voix féminine rauque Cet appartement ne vous appartient pas, cassez-vous ! Je commençai à paniquer alors qu'Edward… Souriait ?

- Ne bouge pas, je sais qui s'est ! Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et se leva. Je pris mon agenda dans mon sac à main, en arrachais une page et prit un stylo. Je rédigeai un court message que j'abandonnais sur son lit quand il revient. Il le récupéra entre ses doigts et le fourra dans sa poche.

**Edward POV**

Cette voix… Comme elle m'avait manqué ! Je passais la porte de mon ancienne chambre, traversais le petit couloir pour atterrir dans mon ancien salon, où ma mère et moi avons regardés beaucoup de films loués. Elle était là, dos à moi.

- Fleur… soufflai-je. Elle se retourna d'un coup, et, étonnement, elle n'avait pas changé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cet appartement nous vous appartient pas ! Elle pointa un couteau de cuisine imposant face à moi.

- Fleur, c'est Edward ! Edward Monsen ! Elle cherchait des traits familiers sur mon visage.

- Impossible. Les Monsen ont déménagé il y a 10 ans de cela. Tu croyais m'avoir salopard de dealer ! Elle se rapprocha doucement de moi. Je voyais le métal de la lame de plus en plus proche de mon ventre. Je fouillais dans mes souvenirs pour trouver des souvenirs propres à nous trois.

- Maria et moi avons passés tous nos noëls avec toi. A chaque fois, tu m'offrais un livre, 25 dollars, et un paquet de fruits secs. Je venais te voir quand j'avais des problèmes en biologie, et c'est toi qui m'as poussé à devenir prof. Tu m'as hébergé pendant 15 jours quand mes parents étaient en phase de divorce. Quand la nouvelle officielle est tombée, tu m'as offert un CD de Chopin ton compositeur préféré pour me redonner le sourire. Tu as été notre seule amie ici, la seule à connaitre l'histoire des Masen. Elle lâcha son couteau sur le parquet.

- Edward ! Elle me serra fortement contre elle pour être sur que j'étais bien réel. Oh, comme tu m'as manqué ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Maria est avec toi ? Tu es seul ?

- J'accompagnais un groupe de lycéen en voyage scolaire ici. Maman est à Forks. Je suis venu avec ma femme.

- Ta femme ? Tu es déjà marié ? Tu grandis trop vite, le temps passe à une de ses vitesses.

- Elle est dans la chambre. Tu veux que je te la présente ? Elle me fit son sourire qui me réchauffe immédiatement le cœur.

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

- Alors, racontez-moi tout ! Elle frotta ses mains entre elles. Vous vous êtes mariés il y a longtemps ?

- On a fêté notre quatrième anniversaire de mariage en décembre.

- En décembre ? Mais quelle idée de vous mariez en hiver ! Ça pouvait pas attendre ? Vous avez un climat tropical là-bas où quoi ?

- Oui, c'était assez pressant. Je lui ai demandé sa main en septembre, mais… on avait pas prévu un petit détail. La naissance d'un bébé neuf mois plus tard ! Sa bouche forma un grand O. Bella attrapa son portefeuille et en sortit une photo de nous trois dans l'herbe, Elliott au centre qui rigolait et souriait.

- Il s'appelle Elliott, et il aura quatre ans au mois de juin. Elle attrapa timidement la photo pour la contempler durant de longues secondes.

- Il te ressemble tellement Edward. Mais il a quand même des traits appartenant à sa maman. La maman en question rougit contre mon bras. Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer papa. Je ne connais que l'ado qui a vécu ici. Et ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?

- Elle a refait sa vie. Elle fréquente un homme depuis huit ans, et ils vont se marier cet été. Ils ont adoptés un garçon il y a quatre ans. Il a 15 ans. Je crus que mon ancienne amie allait tomber dans les pommes.

- Vous avez bien fait de retourner dans votre ville natale. C'est la seule chose qui vous a rendu heureux.

- Et toi ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Oh, rien de spécial. Mes enfants viennent me voir deux fois par an, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent plus qui je suis, à part le porte-monnaie sur patte. Je suis a la retraite depuis deux ans… et j'ai l'impression d'être inutile et seule dans cet appartement. Vous étiez ma famille Maria et toi. J'ai plus rien ici ! Plus de mari, plus de voisins…

- Déménage ! Viens à Forks ! Proposai-je dans l'action.

- Ton bled perdu dans la forêt ? Plutôt mourir ! Je suis une citadine je te rappelle !

- Tu te plairais à Forks. Pas de dealers, pas de meurtres, du calme, et ta famille au grand complet !

- Avec toi, tout est facile ! Partir, comme ça, sans savoir si je vais trouver une maison, si je vais aimer ton patelin…

- Viens pour le mariage de maman. Tu la reverras, et tu ferras ton 'repérage' !

- Je ne suis pas invité ! Et je ne suis pas sure que Maria apprécie le fait que je m'incruste à son mariage, encore moins dans votre vie au bout de dix ans de séparation.

- Fleur, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Maman t'a toujours aimé, et elle ne va pas te virer de la mairie si tu viens. Ce sera son cadeau de mariage ! Allez ! C'est le 13 juillet ! Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Tu es vraiment sur de ton coup ?

- Oui. Tu as été la plus grande amie de maman ici, et je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de te retrouver. Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse. Un numéro inconnu. Surement des élèves qui se sont perdus. Je reviens dans deux minutes ! Annonçai-je aux deux femmes avant de sortir.

**Bella POV**

J'hésitais vraiment à me lancer et à demander à cette femme ce qui s'était vraiment passé à Chicago pour les Monsen. D'un côté, je le trahis un peu, mais de l'autre… Ma curiosité l'emporta sur tout le reste.

- C'était si horrible que ça Chicago pour lui ? Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Que vous en a-t-il raconté ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami a part Benjamin, qu'au lycée, il était la risée de tous car il n'avait pas d'argent, et là, il vient de me raconter son histoire avec Claire. Ses humiliations, qu'il n'a pas détaillé, et sa 'dépression'. Elle se pencha en travers de la table, comme pour me confier un secret.

- Ca, c'est un dixième de ce qu'il a morflé ici ! On le forçait à faire les devoirs des autres, on a défoncé sept ou huit fois son casier pour lui voler l'argent de son déjeuner et déchirer ses livres. Les humiliations ? Ils l'attendaient jusqu'à la sortie de sa rame de métro et ils le poursuivaient jusque dans les toilettes. Alors oui, il en a pris plein les dents ici. Le principal intéressé entra de nouveau dans la pièce, nous forçant à nous séparer. Je me fis violence pour rester de marbre.

- On va devoir partir, sinon, on va être en retard, annonça-t-il. Donc c'est bon ? Tu viens pour le mariage en juillet ?

- Oui. Trouve-moi le nom d'un hôtel sympa et c'est bon !

- On s'arrangera. Tiens, c'est notre numéro de téléphone, notre adresse et notre e-mail. J'veux plus perdre le contact avec toi ! Elle se leva pour serrer mon mari dans ses bras. Ce qui me surprit, c'est qu'elle me fit une accolade après.

- Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Edward. Prenez soin de lui ! Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

**Edward POV**

Je relisais sans cesse le petit mot qu'elle m'avait écrit dans ma chambre d'ado

Le garçon qui me plait s'appelle Edward Cullen.

Il vient de Chicago et il est beau comme un Dieu.

Tu le connais ?

C'était sa manière à elle de se faire pardonner pour le mot vierge qu'elle m'avait donné il y a déjà presque 10 ans. J'attendis qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir éteindre la lumière et enfin dormir après cette longue journée riche en émotion. Elle en sortit vêtue d'un ensemble de lingerie rouge passion. Le même qu'elle avait mis pour me punir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demandai-je. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, me donnant encore plus envie d'elle que jamais.

- Pour une fois, rien du tout ! Tu as le droit de m'effeuiller entièrement cette fois ! Je me levais et me glissais lentement derrière elle, de peur d'être encore au pays des songes. Elle ondula contre moi, mais je la fis stopper en emprisonnant son bassin. Une de mes mains remonta pour détacher son carcan par devant.

- Et, peut-être que, loin de la maison, on arrivera à faire ce bébé… souffla-t-elle. Ma main s'apprêtant à libérer ses seins tomba mollement, et se plaça sur sa hanche. Elle se retourna, ayant senti mon brusque changement d'humeur.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as plus envie ?

- Faut qu'on en parle. De ce bébé, annonçai-je, de but en blanc.

- Que veux-tu en dire ! Répliqua-t-elle vivement. Elle rebroussa chemin pour enfiler un peignoir.

- On peut mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute et repartir sur de bonnes bases ! Pourquoi tu te mets en rogne dès qu'on en parle ? Elle revient dans la pièce et serra la ceinture de son peignoir.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis en colère dès qu'on parle de cet enfant qui n'arrive pas ? Elle tira brusquement la couette de son côté. Peut-être parce que ça fait huit mois que j'attends ne serai-ce qu'une seule nausée, qu'une seule crampe, qu'un seul signe que ce bébé serait là ! Elle pointa son ventre du doigt. Quand tu vois mes sœurs enceinte d'un mois ou deux, et ta cousine enceinte de quatre mois, pour qui tout est passé comme une lettre à la poste, alors que nous on trime comme des malades, tu peux comprendre que je sois en colère ! En colère parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour porter un autre enfant ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Elle frappa son oreiller pour lui redonner du volume, avant de s'allonger et de me tourner le dos. Wahou. Je me glissais doucement derrière elle et la serrais contre moi. Je vis qu'elle sanglotait doucement.

- Shht… Je la berçais doucement contre mon dos. Je la vis essuyer ses larmes d'un geste brusque. Ne refoules pas ta peine ou ta colère, laisse-la sortir un bon coup. Elle pivota pour s'agripper fortement à mon buste.

- J'comprends pas ! On fait tout comme il faut et…

- Je sais mon amour. J'embrassais son front. On y arrivera.

- Je dois avoir un problème, une malformation, quelque chose… C'est pas possible autrement !

- Non. Si on a réussi à avoir Elliott, on arrivera à avoir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui cloche dans notre méthode. Elle se plongea lentement dans mes yeux.

- Quoi ? J'ai arrêté la pilule depuis l'anniversaire d'Elliott, et on ne met plus de protection. Qu'est-ce que s'est alors ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. On se prend trop la tête. On fait l'amour avec pour finalité de procréer cet enfant. Il faut qu'on fasse l'amour, mais juste pour faire l'amour !

- Tu… Tu veux dire… qu'on devrait coucher ensemble juste pour prendre son pied ? Je hochais simplement la tête. Un petit sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- C'est légèrement compliqué à la maison, tu crois pas ?

- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici à ton avis ? Je la portais contre moi pour la plaquer contre un des murs de notre chambre.

* * *

- Alors, c'était bien ? Demanda ma mère en me tendant une tasse de café. Je vis Bella monter à l'étage récupérer Elliott, s'amusant avec mon demi-frère.

- C'était… enrichissent. Dans tous les domaines. On a pu parler hier, pour mettre les choses au point.

- Tu m'en vois ravi ! C'est reparti comme en l'an quarante entre vous ? Je retenus le sourire lubrique qui menaçait d'apparaitre pour ma mère. La nuit dernière a été… Wahou ! Une seconde nuit de noces. Sauf que là, on devait retenir nos gémissements ! Et on pouvait faire une grasse mat'. Là, on a une deux heures de sommeil au compteur.

- Et je l'ai revu. Claire. Ajoutai-je simplement. Elle bondit de son fauteuil comme un ressort.

- La pétasse ? Je lui fis signe d'être plus discrète.

- Oui, je l'ai revu. Elle est guide au musée d'art contemporain. Elle m'a reconnu. On a… parlé.

- Seigneur, ne me dis pas que…

- Je n'ai rien ressenti. Elle m'a parlé, a essayé de me charmer, mais… plus rien. J'ai enfin pus lui dire tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait endurer et… mon dieu ça fait un bien fou ! Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra fortement contre elle.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !

- PAPA ! Je me retournais brusquement en voyant Bella tenir notre fils dans ses bras. Je lâchais ma mère doucement et accourut vers lui. Il passa ses petites mains derrière ma nuque pour la serrer fortement.

- Oh mon fiston, comme tu m'as manqué ! Il embrassa ma joue piquante.

- Et tu sais quoi papa ? Ben mamy, ben, elle m'a offert un sachet de bonbon ! Je me retrouvais vers la principal intéressé.

- Ah ouais ? Pourtant, moi, à ton âge, elle m'en a jamais offert de bonbons ! Tu m'en donneras un ?

- Un seul ?

- Oui, j'vais pas tout manger. On va passer une semaine tous les trois à la maison, et on a prévu plein de choses pour toi. On va t'apprendre à faire un bonhomme de neige, vu qu'il y a exceptionnellement de la neige, et on retournera à l'aquarium. Comme ça, tu nous montreras tous les poissons. On les connait pas nous !

- Eh, eh ben tu sais quoi papa ?

- Dis-moi tout. Je le posais par terre pour que Bella puisse l'habiller pour sortir.

- Ben, j'ai demandé à papy Calile comment il sort le bébé du ventre de maman ! Je lançais un regard à Bella, me demandant ce que son père avait bien pus inventer pour ne pas choquer son petit-fils.

- Et il a dit comment ?

- Oui ! Il m'a dit que c'était un secret qu'il avait pas le droit de dire, parce que quelqu'un de très grand le lui avait dit. Et si jamais il révélait le secret, ben, il allait perdre tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Il a dit que c'était un secret magique ! Et on doit jamais révéler les secrets !

* * *

Voila !

La suite devrais normalement arriver le 31 décembre, mais vous ne m'en voulez pas si je publie… le 2 janvier ! Car ca m'étonnerait que je sois en état le 31 ou le 1…

Bisous ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Hello ! Voila la suite ! J'espere que vous avez passés un joyeux noel et un bon réveillon de la saint Sylvestre (sans en abuser ^^)

Aussidagility : Je ne voyais pas choquer Elliott à vie en lui racontant comment se déroule un accouchement ! Tu fais histoire de l'art quand tu fais la Spé Art. En L, on peut faire plusieurs Spé. Ya anglais, math, ou faire une troisième langue… Bisous, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Merci pour ta review ^^

sarou21 : Je réponds à tes deux reviews en une fois : j'ai pas pensé aux gens du restau qui pourraient applaudir à la fin… Mais ça aurait été une bonne idée ! Et le lancer de bouquer, j'y ai pensé après, et je me suis rattrapé au chapitre d'après ! Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Maman, tu m'aides ? Répéta Elliott.

- Oui, j'arrive ! Je grattais la couche de neige avec mes gants et récupérais plusieurs gros cailloux dans mes mains. Voilà ! Je me rapprochais de mon fils et m'agenouillais à ses cotes. Je mis mon butin à nos pieds. Regarde, on va lui faire deux yeux… Et une belle bouche ! Comme ça ! On fait des boutons à sa veste ou pas ?

- Il est où papa ?

- Il est parti trouver une carotte pour son nez et une écharpe pour lui tenir bien chaud ! Il nous a bien aidés en faisant son corps ! Tu veux l'appeler comment notre bonhomme ?

- Bob ! Edward sortit avec une vieille écharpe, un bonnet et une carotte.

- Allez, on finit de l'habiller !

- J'mets la carotte ! Edward la lui donna. Il la planta au milieu de son visage. Je terminais d'habiller Bob qui trônait au milieu de notre jardin.

- Chéri, tu poses avec Bob ? Demanda Edward. Le flash crépita, accentuant la clarté qui régnait dehors.

- J'ai froid ! Se plaignit Elliott.

- Allez, on rentre, pas la peine que tu tombes malade une nouvelle fois. Je l'escortais à l'intérieur et l'aidais à enlever tout son attirail pour sortir dehors : bottes, gants, écharpe, bonnet, doudoune… Edward ramena trois tasses de cacao au salon, que nous dégustâmes sur le canapé.

- Maman ? Veut les bras ! Je posais ma tasse sur la table basse.

- Viens là ! Je le hissais sur mes cuisses et refermais mes bras autour de lui, comme une prison. Il tremblait de froid contre moi. Je le berçais lentement, comme quand il était bébé. J'adore quand il réclame les bras. Il attrapa son doudou qui trainait sur la table basse et sa sucette.

- Chéri, la sucette, c'est que pour la sieste, tu le sais ? Il hocha la tête mais la garda néanmoins dans sa bouche. Le père noël cet année, il passera pas si tu as encore la tutute ! Il la retira pour parler.

- Mais j'suis petit !

- Quand tu auras 4 ans, le père noël il aime pas que les grands garçons gardent leurs sucettes ! Il faudra la poser au pied du sapin en décembre ! Il haussa simplement les épaules. Je continuais de le bercer pendant une demi-heure, avant de le laisser sous la surveillance de son père pour préparer le repas de midi.

* * *

- Oh Edward, continue ! Soufflai-je. Mes jambes tremblaient, et je priais pour ne pas tomber. Je sentis ses mains renforcer leur prise sur mon bassin. Ses vas-et-viens d'abord lents s'accélérèrent, provoquant mille étincelles en moi. Tout avait commencé innocemment, un peu de dentifrice sur mon nez après qu'il m'ait devancé à la salle de bain. Résultat, je suis à quatre pattes sur le carrelage, le dos cambré pour qu'il ait plus facilement accès à mon paquet de nefs qu'il refusait de titiller.

Je n'osais pas tendre la main pour le faire moi-même, de peur de tomber. Elliott faisait la sieste, et je devais me retenir de gémir trop fortement pour ne pas le réveiller. Oh ! Oh ! M'exclamai-je plusieurs fois. Le haut de mon corps s'affaissa brutalement, et mes tétons se frottèrent contre le carrelage froid sous moi. Ce fut suffisant pour me faire jouir longuement autour d'Edward. Je sentais son engin se déverser fortement en moi. J'eus à peine la force de me remettre sur le dos avant de m'écrouler sur le sol froid.

- J'avais oublié… à quel point c'est agréable de faire l'amour comme ça ! Soufflai-je, encore ensuqué de plaisir.

- Tu veux que je te fasse redécouvrir d'autres positions ? Proposa-t-il. Il moula son corps contre mon dos. Je sentis son érection gorgée d'envie contre mes reins. Il déposa de légers baisers sur mon épaule.

- Déjà ? Soufflai-je.

- Pour ça, je suis toujours prêt !

- Quand même, y a des limites ! Je me retournais pour me blottir dans ses bras musclés. Sa main se glissa délicatement entre mes cuisses et alla taquiner mon bourgeon qu'il avait volontairement évité tout à l'heure. J'ouvris mes jambes le plus possible. Il me taquina de longues minutes avant de me laisser jouir autour de ses doigts. Je plaquais mon mari au sol et me hissais sur lui.

- Je prends les commandes ! Et n'essaye pas de m'aider, sinon, j'arrête tout !

* * *

- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je en entrant dans sa chambre et le voyant les yeux ouverts dans son lit. Il fit non de la tête doucement. Je tirais le rideau et me penchais vers lui. Je le portais contre moi jusqu'à la cuisine. Mamy Maria m'a donné une nouvelle recette de chocolat chaud, tu veux gouter ? Lui proposai-je. Il hocha la tête. Pas réveillé le gamin ! Je l'assis doucement sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Je versais un peu de lait dans une casserole et sortit le cake que j'avais fait tout à l'heure pendant sa sieste.

- Il est où papa ?

- Il est parti aider mamy Maria. Elle s'est cassé la jambe et elle doit aller faire des courses avec Léo. Il devrait pas tarder. On lui gardera une part de gâteau. Tu veux du sucre en poudre dessus ? J'en saupoudrais légèrement sur le dessus et mis sa part de gâteau dans une assiette. Elle ne fit pas long feu, et la plupart des miettes étaient sur la table. Moi qui voulais m'éviter une corvée de ménage, c'est râpée ! Je versais le lait chaud dans deux tasses et mit un chamallow sur le dessus.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mamy met des chamallow et de la crème dans son cacao. On va gouter ! Je m'installais face à lui et mâchais mes chamallows ramollis par le lait et la crème. Finalement, c'est pas si mauvais que ça ! Tu aimes ? Demandai-je à mon fils. Il me fit une légère grimace en avalant un chamallow. Au moins il a gouté ! Je récupérais délicatement les bonbons et la crème dans ma tasse et lui laissais uniquement le breuvage chaud.

- Maman ? On fait un mémo ? Proposa Elliott.

- Si tu veux ! On prend les animaux ?

- Ouais ! J'ouvris notre grand placard du salon et étalais les cartes sur la table. Je le laissais commencer pour la forme avant de continuer. C'est vrai que le jeu est facile et le laissais gagner la première manche. Je remportais la seconde et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Edward rentra des courses.

- Papa, tu te mets avec moi ? Comme ça c'est les garçons contre les filles !

- Allez, si tu veux ! Il installa Elliott sur ses cuisses et me laissa commencer, par galanterie et aussi parce que je suis désavantagé numériquement. La partie fut serrée, mais je laissais la dernière paire aux garçons.

- T'es triste d'avoir perdu maman ? Demanda timidement Elliott en s'approchant de moi. Je le hissais sur mes cuisses.

- Mais non mon cœur ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Vous étiez les plus forts, et tant mieux ! Tu me fais un bisou ? Quémandai-je en tendant ma joue. Il m'en fit trois ou quatre qui claquèrent sur ma peau. En plus, c'est au gagnant de ranger le jeu ! Je me levais et nous préparais à diner.

- Dis maman, on peut refaire un jeu tout à l'heure ? J'épluchais des carottes en les regardant ranger les cartes en ordre.

- Après manger si tu veux. On peut faire les petits chevaux ?

- Non, c'est trop long ! On refait un mémo !

- D'accord, mais cette fois, tu te mets pas avec papa ! Chacun joue pour soi !

- De toute façon, c'est papa le meilleur ! Se vanta Edward en posant la boite sur la table basse pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas vrai ! Papa, ben il trouvait aucune paire tout à l'heure !

- Ah ouais, moi, je trouvais aucune paire ? Il chargea Elliott contre son épaule qui hurla au milieu du salon. Il le transporta sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras avant de le chatouiller de partout. Je me joignis à eux et attrapais ses pieds. Il se tortilla follement sur le canapé, comme une carpe prise dans le filet d'un pêcheur. On le relâcha d'un accord commun quand ses joues devinrent trop rouges. Il resta longtemps allongé en travers de nos cuisses, le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa et je sentis ses petits doigts chatouiller mon cou. Je fus projeté au milieu des deux hommes de la maison, subissant sans relâche les assauts de leurs doigts froids. J'arrivais (avec l'aide d'Edward), à renverser la situation et à dominer mon mari. On le tortura jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. C'est ce genre de moment que j'adore. Ces moments tout simple où on est tous les trois et ou on se prend pas la tête. Mes carottes furent finalement carbonisées, et on fut réduit à manger le reste de la purée maison de midi.

* * *

6H30. Oh non la mort ! Râlai-je intérieurement en éteignant mon réveil d'un geste brusque pour ne pas réveiller Edward. Ben ouais, une semaine de vacances pépère avec mes hommes, ça passe vite ! On a visité deux fois l'aquarium de Port Angeles avec Elliott, celui-ci ne se lassant pas de regarder les poissons nager doucement. Puis, on a diné chez les deux grands-mères à tour de rôle. Ma belle-mère était totalement hystérique avec son plâtre. Elliott lui a dessiné un cœur pour ne pas que sa mamy soit malheureuse.

Je me hissais difficilement hors de mon matelas confortable et me dirigeai d'un pas monotone vers la cuisine. Une sensation désagréable prit naissance dans mon ventre, ce qui me fit accélérer le pas jusqu'au lavabo de la cuisine. J'avais déjà connu ça, mais je ne me rappelais plus à quoi cela correspond. Je comptais me passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage pour me détendre. Cela ne marcha absolument pas, bien au contraire. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour vomir silencieusement dans l'évier. Quand mon estomac eut fini de déverser son contenu dans l'évier, je tombais doucement à genou derrière le lavabo. Je mis délicatement ma main sur mon ventre. J'me rappelle quand est-ce que j'ai ressenti ça pour la première fois. Quand je portais Elliott. Un sourire prit naissance sur mes lèvres, me faisant presque pleurer de bonheur.

Je redescendis néanmoins rapidement sur terre. La probabilité que je sois enceinte alors que nous nous escrimions depuis neuf mois à avoir un enfant était faible. De plus, il y a beaucoup de gastro dans le coin en ce moment. Et puis, ce projet bébé me tenait tellement à cœur que je peux très bien faire une grossesse nerveuse. Ne nous emballons pas. Il est hors de question que je parle de ces 'nausées' à Edward, tant que je n'étais pas sûre à 100% que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas la peine de le décevoir une nouvelle fois en lui donnant de faux espoir. Je me redressais au bout de cinq minutes, quand je me rendis compte que le carrelage me glaçait les fesses. Je pris une éponge et fis attention à ne laisser aucune trace. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à attendre une semaine pour être sure.

Une semaine plus tard.

Allez, s'il te plait seigneur, s'il te plait, fais que je n'ai pas mes règles aujourd'hui, je t'en prie, je t'en prie ! J'avais vu avec bonheur que j'avais un retard dans mes dates. Aujourd'hui, c'est le 3eme jour que j'attends. Je regardais une nouvelle fois que le verrou de la salle de bain était bien tiré et enlevais le bouton de mon pantalon. Mes nausées avaient persistés pendant trois jours avant de diminuer, devenant de moins en moins violente. Exactement la même chose que pour Elliott. Je descendis la fermeture éclair. Je n'avais rien dit à personne de mes doutes, mais j'avais le pressentiment que ce bébé était là. Je passais souvent ma main sur mon ventre, comme si le toucher à travers ma peau était une preuve de sa présence.

Mon pantalon glissa le long de mes jambes, me laissant en shorty. L'heure de vérité. Le test de grossesse attendait sur le lavabo, si jamais les anglais n'ont pas débarqué. J'ai pris un test très précis (et très couteux), repérant dès l'absence des règles si oui ou non un bébé était là. Je descendis doucement mon shorty en fermant les yeux et comptais jusqu'à trois. La protection était intacte ! Oh merci mon dieu merci merci merci ! Je déballais le test et lus le mode d'emploi en vitesse avant de le réaliser.

Allez seigneur un dernier miracle, juste un dernier, enfin, pour aujourd'hui ! Je me rhabillais pendant les cinq minutes où le test scellerait une nouvelle fois notre avenir. Je croisais tous les doigts, même mes orteils ! Je regardais le bâtonnet sur le rebord du lavabo.

Non. C'est impossible ?

**Edward POV**

- Allez, j'attends ! Puisque vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'il faut apprendre vos cours pour progresser, on va attendre ! Je m'assis sur mon tabouret face à eux. J'en voyais certains fouiller dans leurs cerveaux, d'autres feuilleter discrètement leur livre… Youpi ! J'adore mes élèves cette année. Franchement ! Ils sont râleurs, jamais contents, et n'apprennent pas leurs cours ! On va aller loin tiens ! Qui me rappelle ce qu'est une anémie ? Répétai-je pour la quatrième fois en moins de dix minutes. J'suis pas de nature violente, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus ! Je me levais brutalement et attrapais le premier classeur devant moi. Je le feuilletais pour trouver ma page et le levais au-dessus de ma tête pour que tout le monde le voie.

- Je rêve pas, on a bien fait le cours sur les maladies sanguines ! Qui l'a appris ? Qui s'est au moins donné la peine de le relire ? Toutes les mains restaient sur les bureaux. Très bien. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je mette des travaux supplémentaires à toute la classe ? Donc, pour lundi, vous allez me faire tous les exercices des pages 72 jusqu'à… 74. Et encore, je suis généreux, je vous laisse le week-end. Notez ! Tout travail non rendu sera augmenté de deux pages du livre et d'heure de retenue !

- Monsieur mais c'est injuste ! Se plaignit le délégué. On a une dissert de philo à rendre ! On est pas des super héros !

- Il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle l'organisation ! Vous savez, faire vos devoirs à l'avance ! Vous croyez que ce sera comment l'an prochain à l'université ? Ils s'en moquent les profs là-bas ! Ils vous donnent le travail, c'est fait, vous restez en cours, sinon, c'est bye-bye ! C'est sûr que si vous n'êtes pas organisés maintenant, l'an prochain, vous allez souvent travailler jusque tard dans la nuit ! La sonnerie coupa mon laïus. Cela vous servira de leçon ! Lançai-je en couvrant leurs protestations.

Un groupe de première prit leur place. Ils s'installèrent en silence et attendirent que je distribue leur sujet de TP noté de l'après-midi. Je m'installais face à mon bureau, les surveillais pour ne pas qu'ils trichent et en profitais pour commencer la correction des interros. Je fouillais ma trousse pour trouver un stylo. Je tombais sur tout autre chose.

Une sorte de bâtonnet avec un papier enroulé autour. Je le sortis timidement et coupai le morceau de scotch. J'en sortis délicatement le tube en plastique et étalais le papier à côté. Un petit écran, avec deux barres bleues. Je compris avec un peu de retard que c'était un test de grossesse. Je me jetais sur le papier pour trouver la signification de ses putains de barres bleues.

Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte ! M'annonça le papier. Je portais une main à ma bouche et tentais de réprimer l'émotion qui montait lentement en moi.

On a réussi ! J'vais être papa de nouveau ! Elliott va avoir son petit frère ou sa petite-sœur ! Je remarquais au bout de longues minutes que ma femme avait écrit quelque chose sur le papier.

RDV prise de sang à 14 heures 45 pour confirmation. Je me jetais sur ma montre. 14 heures 56. On devait lui prélever son sang à l'heure où je lis le papier. Je croisais les doigts sous ma table pour qu'elle soit positive elle aussi.

* * *

Je poussais le moteur de la Volvo à son maximum sur la nationale, Elliott à l'arrière. Je me déportais à gauche pour doubler un énième papy qui a décrété qu'il allait faire sa promenade sur une voie rapide. Je loupais presque notre sortie et me rabattit brutalement sous un concert de klaxon. Je fonçais jusqu'à la maison, détachais Elliott de son siège et récupérais nos deux sacs avant de rentrer à la maison. Bella nous attendait, à la cuisine, avec un gros gâteau au chocolat au centre de la table. Un bon présage ? Il y avait une feuille qui trainait sous sa main.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle. Elle se leva en nous entendant et nous fit face. Elle prit mes deux mains qu'elle posa sur son ventre encore plat pour le moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la plaquer contre mon torse brutalement, la remerciant pour ce merveilleux cadeau qu'elle me faisait. Un bébé, on va avoir notre autre bébé !

- Pourquoi vous vous faites un câlin ? Demanda Elliott. Sous l'intensité du moment, j'en avais oublié mon fils. Comment annoncer à un gamin de trois ans qu'il va y avoir un marmot de plus à la baraque ? Je le hissais à notre hauteur. Bella se mit en face de lui et lui prit les mains.

- On a un secret à te confier, mais c'est un secret super important, qu'il ne faudra répéter à personne, d'accord ? Il hocha la tête doucement. Le sourire de ma femme s'étala sur son visage. Eh ben, papa, il a mis une graine dans mon nombril et…

- J'VAIS AVOIR MON PETIT FRERE ! S'excita-t-il contre moi, avant de tendre les bras pour serrer Bella contre lui.

- Oui mon amour, tu vas l'avoir ton petit frère ! Mais papa il a peut-être fait une petite bêtise… nuança-t-elle. Tu sais, il y a deux sortes de graines, il y a les graines pour avoir une petit sœur, et des graines pour avoir un petit frère. Et papa a peut être inversé les graines, donc tu auras peut être une petite sœur…

- Oh non, pas une p'tite sœur !

* * *

Ils y sont arrivés !

J'vais peut etre faire un petit saut dans le temps dans le prochain chapitre… Rendez vous le 14 pour lire la suite !

ROBisous ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Hello ! Oui, je sais, j'ai une journée de retard… Mais j'ai une excuse ! J'faisais les soldes ^^

littleangelordevil93 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

magali : Ils ont enfin trouvés la recette ! ^^ Eh mince, tu sais déjà ce que je leur réserve… Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Les garçons, tous des machos… Si j'avais pus, j'aurais pris espagnol renforcé, mais j'suis une bille en langue (et j'suis en L). J'étais trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit pendant les fetes, alors j'ai dormi ! Et toi ? Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Tu paries sur quoi ? Demandai-je à ma femme tout en glissant ma main sous le haut de son pyjama pour recouvrir son ventre qui prenait de plus en plus forme.

- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois, je pensais que c'était une fille, alors qu'on a eu un garçon. Je ne préfère pas m'avancer. Et toi ? Je fis de petits cercles sur sa peau.

- Flou complet. Mais honnêtement, j'aimerais bien que ce soit une fille ! T'en pense quoi ?

- J'aimerai aussi que ce soit une fille ! Elliott doit en avoir marre que je lui mette du gel dans les cheveux ! Puis ça remettrait les scores à zéro dans la maison. Car c'est pas que je me sens seule, mais presque ! Je me penchais pour embrasser son petit bedon.

- Si c'est une fille, c'est Elliott qui sera déçu. Il attend tellement un petit frère… Mais bon, on saura cet aprèm avec l'écho des trois mois.

- C'est la vie ! Il pourra toujours jouer avec toi, et plus tard, il pourra la défendre. Et ça manque de cri dans cette maison ! J'veux des enfants qui rient, qui se dispute car il s'est fait volé son lego.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans trois ans, tu vas regretter ses paroles !

- Jamais. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une grande maison avec plein d'enfants courant de partout à l'intérieur.

- Le mari et le père aimant et attentionné, c'était une option ? Elle eut un petit rire.

- C'est ce que j'avais peur de ne pas trouver ! Elle caressa délicatement ma nuque alors que la porte face à nous s'ouvrait. Je n'eus pas à me retourner pour savoir que c'était Elliott, les yeux encore ensommeillés, son doudou dans la main.

- T'es réveillé bonhomme ? Demanda Bella en prenant une position plus convenable. J'en profitais pour retirer ma main de son ventre et rabattre rapidement son haut. Elliott grimpa sur le lit, entre sa mère et moi.

- Vous vous faites pas votre bisou du matin ? Nous interrogea-t-il. Je me penchais vers ma femme et posais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes, Elliott nous regardant toujours.

**FLASHBACK, il y a moins d'un mois.**

Je me réveillais seul dans mon lit, chose pas très habituelle un dimanche, où nous avions pris l'habitude de trainasser au lit jusqu'à 9 heures 30. A moins qu'elle ait encore eu ses nausées. Elles étaient beaucoup plus violentes que la dernière fois. On avait demandé au gynéco la raison, mais pour lui, ça peut être très différent d'une grossesse à l'autre. Je m'étirais difficilement et sortit de la chambre. La chambre de notre fils étant encore sombre, j'en conclus qu'il dormait.

J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine où je la trouvais dos à moi, son iPod vissé dans les oreilles comme à chaque fois qu'elle cuisine et qu'Elliott dort. Je me collais contre elle, ce qui eut le réflexe de la faire sursauter contre moi. Elle coupa son MP3 et le posa sur le comptoir.

- C'est pas normal d'être seul le matin dans son lit… Je me penchais pour embrasser délicatement le creux de son cou.

- Désolé, mais j'avais envie de faire des gaufres pour le petit déjeuner ce matin. Elliott adore ça, ça lui fera plaisir. Il faudra que tu ailles l'appareil, j'crois qu'il est au garage.

- Arrête d'en faire autant, tu es

- Enceinte, je sais, me coupa-t-elle. Mais arrête de nous surprotéger, je vais bien ! Elle caressa ma joue délicatement. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Elliott nous fixant, grand yeux ouverts au milieu du salon. Je me séparais brutalement d'elle. On s'embrasse jamais sur la bouche face à lui. On fait toujours ça dans la chambre ou quand il dort. Et là… gaulé. Bella fit bonne figure en le regardant calmement.

- Eh mon amour, ça va ! J'ai fait des gaufres, tu en veux pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Pourquoi papa avait ses lèvres sur les tiennes ? Ouais, on aurait pu espérer qu'il n'avait rien vu. C'est un peu mort !

- Viens avec nous deux minutes chéries, on va t'expliquer. On s'installa tous les trois sur le canapé. Elle le prit sur ces genoux et lui expliqua calmement.

- Tu sais, papa et maman, ils sont amoureux ? Il hocha la tête.

- Et ben, les amoureux, pour se dire bonjour, ils doivent s'embrasser sur la bouche, pour se montrer qu'ils s'aiment, continuai-je.

- Il n'y a que les amoureux entre eux qui ont le droit de faire ça. Sinon, avec les autres, on s'embrasse sur la joue !

- Papy Carlile et mamy Emé se font des bisous sur la bouche ? Bella hocha la tête. Tonton Emmett et tatie Rosie aussi ? Elle refit le même signe.

- Les papas et les mamans sont amoureux, et ils s'embrassent sur la bouche pour se dire bonjour le matin et bonne nuit le soir. Tu comprends ? Demandai-je. Il fit oui de la tête.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Donc voilà, on est obligé de s'embrasser tous les matins au réveil et tous les soirs au coucher pour faire plaisir à Elliott, sinon, il pense qu'on est pas amoureux. C'est vrai qu'au début, ça nous gênait vraiment de faire ça. On lui a dit que c'était un secret qu'il ne fallait révéler à personne. Bon, pour celui-ci, il a tenu sa promesse. Par contre, pour le nouveau bébé…

**FLASHBACK**

- Papy Carlilen tu m'aides à finir mon château ? Demanda Elliott face à nous sur la table basse.

- Allez, on va faire un beau château ! Il se leva et s'assis à côté de son petit-fils. Il y a une princesse dedans ?

- Non, c'est trop nul les princesses !

- On parle pas comme ça ! Le réprimanda Bella. Ma mère et Esmée apportèrent un plateau avec du café. Charlie dormait dans une des nombreuses chambres de la villa. Il avait servi jusque tard dans la nuit pour un mariage, et Léo lisait silencieusement sur un des bords du canapé. Je bus une petite gorgée de café, tout en faisant passer des briques en bois à mon fils pour son château.

- Ça te plairait d'avoir un petit frère ? Demanda Esmée 'innocemment'. Tout le monde nous faisait comprendre, subtilement ou non, que ce serait pas mal qu'Elliott ait un compagnon pour jouer à la maison !

- Oh si, j'ai trop envie, et j'attends trop qu'il sorte du bijou de maman ! C'est trop long ! Papa il a déjà mis la graine, mais il veut pas sortir… Il haussa les épaules avant de nous regarder. Oups ! S'exclama-t-il, nous faisant rire, sa mère et moi, aux éclats, devant l'air abasourdi des grands-parents, et celui gêné d'Elliott.

- Surprise ! M'exclamai-je quand je repris ma respiration. Ma mere me frappa le bras.

- EH !

- Ca, c'est pour nous avoir caché un truc pareil ! C'est merveilleux ! J'vais pouvoir me remettre au tricot !

- Toutes mes félicitations mes enfants ! S'exclama Esmée à son tour. Faudra que tu me donnes des cours de tricot, car j'vais avoir pas mal de petits enfants d'un seul coup !

- Si tu veux !

- Ouais mais non ! Si tu te remets au tricot, je démissionne. Car bonjour les écharpes et les pull-overs troués !

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

- Tu sais que tu vas faire la sieste chez mamy Esmée cet après-midi ? Bella amorçait le terrain tout en douceur.

- Pouquoi ?

- Car cet après-midi, avec papa, on va voir un docteur pour nous dire comment va le bébé. Je vais devoir faire plein de tests, et ça va pas être marrant pour toi. Et on va même pouvoir voir le bébé ?

- Comment ils vont voir le bébé puisqu'il est dans ton bidou ?

- Il va me mettre un caméscope super puissant sur le ventre, et on va pouvoir le voir, et savoir si tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- J'veux venir, j'veux venir !

- Pas cette fois mon grand, plus tard. Aujourd'hui, ce sont des examens très longs, et tu as besoin de faire dodo. Mais tu sais, les médecins sont gentils, ils vont nous donner une photo. On te la montrera ce soir, promis ! Il y aura papy Carlisle, tonton Emmett avec tatie Rosalie. Tu pourras jouer avec eux, et ce sera plus marrant.

- Et papa il va où ?

- Je vais accompagner maman à ces rendez-vous, car tu sais, maman, c'est une super peureuse ! Elle a besoin que je lui tienne la main. Mais t'en fais pas, on t'emmènera bientôt à l'échographie pour voir ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur. Ça te convient ?

- J'aurais une super grande photo ? Demanda-t-il. J'embrassais son crâne.

- Oui mon grand, une très belle photo.

* * *

Je lui serrais la main tout en tournant la tête en voyant la seringue se remplir lentement de son sang. Beurk beurk beurk ! Bella aussi fermait les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui retire l'aiguille et le garrot qu'elle avait autour du bras.

- C'est fini madame Cullen. Elle lui tendit un coton qu'elle appliqua sur la piqure. Je la laissais se débrouiller seule pour les tests urinaires et la retrouvais vingt minutes plus tard devant la salle d'échographie numéro 4. Son gynéco et un de ses internes arrivèrent et nous installèrent.

- Etes-vous d'accord pour que mon élève pratique cette échographie ? Vous pouvez refuser, c'est votre droit.

- C'est qu'une échographie, c'est pas une lourde intervention. Elle se déshabilla et me donna ses vêtements. Je repris sa main et fis de petits cercles sur le dessus. Il appliqua le gel sur le ventre de ma femme avant de commencer l'examen. Il rechercha plusieurs fois, bougeant son instrument avant d'avoir une vue correcte.

- Ne bouge pas trop vite, voilà, comme ça… Zoom un peu sur le bébé, comme ça… Ouais, ben il est pas franchement dégourdi l'interne, mais bon. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Euh, je ne suis vraiment pas sur…

- Pas sur de quoi ? Paniqua Bella. Elle y tenait à ce bébé. On avait eu tellement de mal à y arriver. Elle regarda le vrai médecin. Il chaussa ses lunettes et récupéra la sonde. Je commençais moi-même à angoisser, mais ne laissais rien paraitre. J'attendis le verdict du médecin.

- Eh bien, c'est assez rare…

- Qu'est ce qui est assez rare ? Vous allez parler oui ! Est-ce-que le bébé va bien ? Bella était au bord des larmes. Je décidais d'intervenir.

- Docteur, dites-nous ce qui se passe ? Il se retourna vers nous et nous fit face.

- Monsieur et madame Cullen, toutes nos félicitations, ce sont des jumeaux ! J'accusais le coup durant de longues secondes, sans parler, les mots remontant lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau.

- Des… des jumeaux ? Me décidai-je à parler.

- Oui, ce sont des jumeaux, enfin, des faux jumeaux. Il y a un garçon et une fille, c'est ce qui a surpris mon élève, c'est la première fois qu'il en voyait.

- Vous… Vous voulez dire de-deux bébés ?

- Oui monsieur Cullen, me répéta-t-il, comme si j'étais bête. Bella, elle, rayonnait de bonheur sur le fauteuil.

- C'est merveilleux mon amour, tu te rends compte ? Elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur le dos de ma main.

- J'crois que j'me sens pas très bien là… Je me levais doucement de ma chaise. Le médecin me regarda. J'étais dans un tel état de choc que je ne l'entendis pas me demander comment je me sentais. Je me sentis tomber sur le carrelage froid de la salle d'échographie.

* * *

Je me réveillais moins de trois minutes plus tard, une lampe dans les yeux pour contrôler l'état de mes pupilles. Bella était à côté de moi, toute paniquée et tremblant encore.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, oui, c'est rien. Ça m'a juste… surpris ! L'interne et le gynéco m'aidèrent à me relever.

- On va continuer l'échographie, voulez-vous ? Bella se réinstalla, et son médecin reprit la suite. Oui, donc comme je le disais avant que vous ne partiez dans un autre monde, ce sont de faux jumeaux, ce qui explique que vos nausées aient été plus violentes que pour votre premier enfant. Regardez, votre petit garçon est ici… Il fit un cercle sur l'écran à l'aide de son doigt. Et votre petite fille est ici. Ils sont en pleine forme, et sont bien dans la moyenne. Il n'est pas rare qu'un des bébés soient plus gros que l'autre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous allez devoir faire attention, encore plus qu'avec les autres mamans. Porter deux bébés nécessite plus de surveillance. Echo de contrôle tous les 15 jours, et bilan une fois par mois, sauf anomalie. Elle souffla un grand coup pour digérer la nouvelle.

- Ok. Il nous laissa partir avec des consignes strictes, et un rendez-vous dans deux semaines. N'étant pas en état de prendre le volant, elle le fit à ma place.

- Tu as déjà eu des jumeaux dans ta famille ? Demandai-je.

- Euh oui, mes sœurs et moi. Elle me fit un sourire. Et toi ?

- Faut que je demande à ma mère.

- Ça t'a fait un choc d'apprendre ça, hein ?

- On va avoir deux bébés d'un coup, c'est pas très commun. Comment on va faire pour gérer tout ça d'un seul coup ?

- On a six mois pour y réfléchir, et je sais qu'on y arrivera. Mes parents ont eu trois enfants d'un seul coup, et ils y sont arrivés. Je prendrais une mi-temps à la bibliothèque pour m'occuper d'Elliott et des jumeaux. On peut se le permettre, tu ramenés suffisamment d'argent pour nous faire vivre, et mon mi-temps m'enlevé seulement 300 dollars sur mon salaire. Ça passera.

- On verra comment on peut s'arranger avec notre budget. Si on est prof référent dans une classe, on gagne un peu plus que les autres, car on a plus de responsabilités et d'heures de cours.

- On va faire des calculs, et on verra. Elle se gara sur les graviers devant chez elle. Il pleuvait, et il nous fallut courir pour ne pas être trempé. Finalement, tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous chez Esmée. Il y avait les deux sœurs de Bella, leurs maris, et ma mère qui donnait des cours de tricot à Esmée. Carlisle expliquait la paternité aux futurs papas.

- Alors ma puce, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il en nous voyant dans le hall d'entrée. Elle hocha la tête. Tu te sens bien Edward, t'es tout blanc.

- Il va bien, rassure-toi. Regarde. Elle lui tendit le cliché de l'échographie. Il se plaça sous le lustre pour regarder ses deux petits-enfants.

- Punaise, c'est deux jumeaux ! S'écria-t-il. Tout le monde se tut. Nos mères nous regardèrent. Je ne pus que dire : surprise ! Tout le monde s'écria autour de nous.

- DES JUMEAUX ! Elliott descendit l'escalier à ce moment-là. Bon ben pour l'annonce en privé, c'est râpé.

* * *

Comment Elliott va réagir à cette annonce ?

Réponse le 29 janvier !

ROBisous ^^

PS. Pour celles qui lisent le bal dont je revais, chapitre samedi prochain !


	32. Chapter 32

Hello ! Voila la réaction d'Elliott face à la nouvelle !

Laccro : Edward ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Mais il va prendre ses responsabilités en main ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Ca c'est bien passé ? Je ne dis rien concernant la réaction d'Elliott, mais elle n'est pas celle que tu espérais ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je caressais lentement le dos d'Elliott accroché à mon haut de pyjama, tremblant contre mon corps. Il avait sa sucette et son doudou pour le rassurer. C'est vrai qu'il est violent cet orage ! J'entendais les chiens au garage couiner de peur.

- J'ai peur ! Répéta Elliott.

- Je sais amour, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va vite passer. J'essayais de lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur, alors que je tremblais intérieurement. Edward laissa sa lampe de poche allumé entre nous trois, pour rassurer Elliott. Ses genoux tapaient involontairement mon ventre, me faisant parfois mal. Je déposais plusieurs baisers sur son front, quand un éclair explosa au-dessus de nous. Elliott cala sa tête dans ma poitrine, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

- Peur maman ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête.

- J'suis une fille, répliquai-je, comme si ça justifiait tout. Edward se rapprocha de nous. Je me tournais et calais Elliott entre nous trois. Il nous serra tous les deux dans son étreinte musclé. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'orage, et ses muscles me procuraient une sensation de sureté. Elliott me lâcha doucement pour se blottir contre son père. J'eus un peu plus de place pour mon ventre. On avait rien dit à Elliott cet après-midi chez mes parents. On lui a dit qu'il avait mal comprit, que papy et mamy voulait partir en vacances a Juneau, en Alaska, et que ça nous avait tous surprit. Oui, c'est une explication un peu farfelue, mais sur le coup, on avait rien trouvé de mieux. Elliott posait plein de question sur son petit frère, sur la photo qu'on lui avait promis… On avait tout prévu de lui dire demain, en douceur, pour voir sa réaction… Edward berçait lentement Elliott tout en faisant des cercles sur ma nuque avec ses doigts pour me détendre.

- Pas peur papa ?

- Non, j'ai pas peur de l'orage. C'est juste de la lumière et du bruit pour moi. Il va se décaler lentement dans le ciel.

- Comment ?

- Avec le vent. Regarde, il est déjà moins fort. On entendit le tonnerre gronder mais très légèrement. On va encore attendre dix minutes, et j'irais remettre la lumière.

- Le bébé, il a entendu le bruit ? Il a eu peur ? Il se retourna vers moi.

- Le bébé a rien entendu chéri. Il ne peut pas encore entendre, puis il est protégé dans mon ventre. Il dort en plus.

- Comment tu sais qu'il dort ?

- Car il ne bouge pas. Quand le bébé bouge pas, c'est qu'il dort ou qu'il se repose.

- Parce qu'il bouge ?

- Oui, mais pour le moment, y a que moi qui peut le sentir. Edward transvasa délicatement Elliott contre moi pour pouvoir remettre le courant. Ben on va dormir à trois ce soir !

- Maman, je peux voir le bébé ? Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Demain mon chéri, demain. J'embrassais son front. La lumière éclaira la chambre d'un seul coup, nous faisant mal aux yeux. J'ouvris ma table de chevet et en sortit un petit album photo. Regarde amour.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est toi quand tu étais dans mon bidou. Là, c'est toi ! Il regarda la photo, intrigué. Tu étais encore tout petit, on allait te voir tous les mois. On te voyait grandir, et le docteur nous disait comment tu allais. Je tournais chaque page, représentant un mois de ma grossesse. Là, c'est la dernière fois qu'on t'a vu avant que les docteurs te fassent sortir. Je tournais la dernière page, où on voyait Elliott à la maternité, le lendemain de sa naissance. Je me retournais vers lui. Il s'était endormi contre mon buste. Edward se réinstalla à côté de moi.

- J'vais le recoucher dans son lit ? Proposa-t-il. Je fis non de la tête.

- Il sera désorienté demain quand il se réveillera. Je le fis glisser lentement entre nous sur le matelas. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et nous nous recouchâmes tous les deux, fatigués.

* * *

- Allez, debout la compagnie ! Murmura quelqu'un dans un coin de la chambre. Je levais les yeux et tentais d'attraper l'oreiller sous mon crane pour le lancer vers mon perturbateur. Je sentis Elliott s'agiter contre moi et murmurer.

- Papa ? J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour tomber sur mon mari dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant un lourd plateau dans ses mains.

- Petit déjeuner servi au lit ! Il grimpa sur le lit en faisant attention à ne rien renverser. Je récupérais le plateau sur mes cuisses pendant qu'il s'allongeait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à papa pour le repas ? J'appuyais mon regard sur mon fils.

- Merci papa ! Elliott se leva pour embrasser la joue de son père. Je me penchais délicatement pour embrasser mon mari.

- Tu as le droit de manger au lit, mais fais attention à ne pas le tacher avec ton lait, d'accord ? Il hocha la tête en prenant sa cuillère. Je mangeai mes tartines en buvant du jus d'orange (évidemment, interdiction de boire du café) avant de poser le plateau par terre quand tout le monde eut fini de se restaurer. Edward me regarda pour me faire comprendre qu'il était tant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Elliott. Il le prit sur ses cuisses. Elliott posa sa tête contre son torse.

- On a quelque chose à te dire chéri, commença-t-il. Il releva les yeux. Tu sais, papa, il a mis une graine dans le bidou de maman pour faire le bébé ? Il hocha la tête. Mais papa, il a fait une petite erreur…

- Ya pas de petit frère ? Je caressais ses cheveux délicatement.

- Si, si, chéri, le bébé est bien dans mon bidou, continuai-je. Mais en fait, papa, il a pas regardé en mettant les graines, et il en a mis deux dans mon bidou. Je lui montrais deux doigts pour qu'il comprenne. Il se retourna vers son père, paniqué.

- Tu vas avoir un petit frère, et une petite sœur ! Il sortit la photo de l'échographie d'hier qu'il avait caché dans sa commode. Regarde, là, on voit ton petit frère… et là, c'est ta petite sœur ! C'est super, non ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes subitement, et il partit en courant dans sa chambre. On l'entendit pleurer de notre chambre. Je me retournais vers Edward. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Allons lui parler. On se leva tous les deux pour le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il avait la tête dans les oreillers, pleurant toujours. Je m'assis à côté de lui en premier, et caressait son dos lentement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Elliott ? J'attendis qu'il se relève de lui-même, mais il ne le fit pas. Je le hissais à l'aide de mes bras sur mes cuisses. J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient sur ses joues. Il mit sa tête sur mon épaule, et je sentis des larmes couler. Je fis signe à Edward de descendre au garage chercher Belle, le petit chien qu'il préférait, malgré son caractère un peu fou. J'attendis qu'il veuille bien se confesser.

- Allez mon chéri, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Il releva doucement ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi. Je le berçais doucement et essuyais les larmes qui coulaient encore.

- Vous allez plus vous occupez de moooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vous allez rester avec les bébés et plus avec moiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il avait peur qu'on l'abandonne. Il avait les mêmes phobies que nous.

- Allez amour, chut, chut ! On s'occupera toujours de toi, toujours. Les bébés vont nous prendre du temps, c'est vrai, mais on sera là pour toi. Si tu viens nous voir en nous disant que tu veux jouer, on jouera avec toi ! On restera disponible pour toi. Ça, c'est une promesse ! On sera là pour toi, répétai-je. Ses larmes se calmèrent un peu, mais il continua de pleurer. Edward revient avec Belle dans ses bras. Elle sauta sur le lit d'Elliott et lui lécha les doigts pour le faire sourire. Ça ne marcha qu'à moitié. Il caressa doucement la tête de Belle pour se calmer. La chienne avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas bouger et resta calme.

- Chéri, on t'aimera toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Edward prit délicatement Elliott contre lui. Tu m'entends chéri, on t'aime. Avec les deux bébés qui vont arriver, on continuera à t'aimer aussi fort que maintenant. On aimera les bébés, et on t'aimera aussi. Il leva doucement les yeux.

- Promis ? Il leva la main droite. Je fis de même.

- Promis. On le prononça en même temps.

* * *

Je me mis à califourchon sur mon mari, lui faisant miroiter une envie de câlin alors qu'il tombait de fatigue. Mais merde, j'ai deux bébés dans le ventre, donc deux fois plus d'envie de lui faire l'amour !

- Allez, s'te plait, en plus, t'aura rien à faire vu que je suis au-dessus ! Râlai-je.

- Je suis crevé ! J'ai envie de rejoindre Morphée.

- Et moi le septième ciel ! Alors maintenant, c'est toi qui choisit : Soit je te chevauche comme une malade maintenant, soit je t'empêche de dormir. Et sache que je peux être vraiment chiante dans le genre ! Il lança sa tête dans les oreillers. Je savais que j'avais gagné la partie. Je posais plusieurs baisers sur son cou tendu tout en baissant son pantalon. Il se releva légèrement pour le déshabiller. Ma main l'asticota un peu en faisant des allers retours sur son sexe pour le mettre au garde à vous. Il me retourna brutalement contre le matelas et s'immisça en moi.

- J'croyais que t'étais… fatigué ! Soufflai-je.

- Tu m'as bien ré-réveillé ! J'eus un sourire pendant qu'il faisait de délicieux allers retours en moi. Il frôla délicatement mon bouton de chair tout en nous satisfaisant. Je me sentis me refermer autour de lui rapidement, trop rapidement. Il en profita lui aussi pour se laisser aller dans mes chairs, avant de s'écrouler à côté de moi. Je me laissais le temps de redescendre sur terre, avant de me remettre au-dessus de lui.

- Pas un second round bébé, je t'en prie ! J'suis kaput là ! Je me penchais sur ses lèvres.

- Calme-toi, je voulais juste te remercier ! J'attendrais demain pour te remettre à contribution ! Il se hissa doucement pour échanger un long baiser, où nos langues se chamaillèrent doucement.

- De rien. Maintenant, puisque tes hormones se sont légèrement calmées, puis-je dormir ? S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à me réveiller, dit-il, comme chaque soir.

- Allez ! Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et lui tournais le dos. J'éteignis la lumière de mon côté et tentais de m'endormir. Sans succès. Je secouais délicatement le bras d'Edward endormi à côté de moi. Il sursauta et alluma une nouvelle fois la lumière.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il en grognant.

- J'ai envie de cerise.

- Quoi ? Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Trouve moi quelque chose avec de la cerise dedans, j'ai envie de cerise.

- Ca peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non ! Je le poussais pour qu'il se lève. Il râla mais se dirigea de bon cœur vers la cuisine.

**Edward POV**

Fais chier ! Les cerises, c'est pas la saison ! Elle peut pas avoir envie d'un truc plus conventionnel, comme, j'sais pas moi, du miel ! On en trouve toute l'année du miel ! Non, il faut que madame et les deux moustiques aient envie d'un truc qu'on produit qu'en été ! Je sais, je suis râleur, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. J'ouvris le frigo en premier pour voir s'il n'y avait pas par hasard des yaourts à la cerise. Niet. Le congélo, où, par hasard, on aurait acheté de la glace à la cerise pour un repas ? Rien non plus. J'vais pas crapahuter dans Port Angeles trouver ce qu'elle veut, si ? J'ouvris en désespoir de cause un placard pour trouver un pot de confiture, voire gelée de cerise. Un tout petit pot se trouvait là, tout au fond, couvert de poussière. Ça devrait la rassasier pour la soirée ! Je prends du pain où je la laisse déguster ça à la cuillère. Non, j'vais quand même prendre du pain, sinon après, elle va croire que je la fais passer pour une morfale.

Mon plateau enfin prêt, je retournais dans la chambre, mais un bruit étrange provenait de la chambre d'Elliott. Je posais le plateau sur un des meubles et passais ma tête à l'intérieur.

- Elliott ? Murmurai-je.

- Papa ! J'allumais le petit lustre de sa chambre. Il était au milieu de son lit, sa tétine dans la bouche, et son doudou serré contre lui. Il tremblait de peur, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Eh eh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ben, ben, y avait un monstre, caché sous mon lit, et, et, il voulait me dévorer ! Il était tout moche, et il m'a sauté dessus ! Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est rien, c'était un cauchemar. Je lui attrapais la main pour l'aider à descendre de son lit. Je m'allongeai à plat ventre sur le parquet pour contempler le dessous de son lit. Regarde, il n'y a rien sous ton lit, pas un monstre, rien du tout !

- Veut maman ! Elle fait dodo maman ?

- Non, elle est réveillée. Allez, on va la voir tous les deux. Je glissais un bras sous ses fesses et l'emmenai auprès de sa mère. Je récupérais au passage mon plateau de victuailles pour madame.

- Ben t'en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Râla-t-elle en me voyant revenir. Chéri, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je posais la nourriture sur ses genoux et Elliott dans ses bras. Il raconta de nouveau son cauchemar. Bella mangea en même temps, ou plutôt se jeta sur le pot de confiture avec la cuillère.

- Y a pas de monstre sous ton lit maman ?

- Non, parce que moi, j'ai un détecteur de monstres !

- Un détecteur de monstres ?

- Oui, regarde ! Elle sortit une minuscule lampe de poche qu'elle avait achetée pour se déplacer la nuit sans me réveiller. Elle se mit à genou sous le parquet, Elliott à côté d'elle, et me demanda d'éteindre la lumière. J'obéis à la chef. Tu vois, il faut passer le détecteur de monstres sous ton lit, et tu vois s'il y a des monstres ! Le détecteur les chasse et les empêche de venir te déranger durant toute la nuit ! Je rallumais la lumière. Tiens, je te donne le mien ! Papa en as un, je le lui prendrais !

- Merci maman ! J'entendis le bruit d'un baiser sur sa joue. On va essayer dans ma chambre ? Ils disparurent main dans la main à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

Je tortillais une nouvelle fois mes doigts dans tous les sens pour me déstresser un maximum. Mais merde, c'est pas moi qui passe une échographie. Elliott, sur le siège en plastique, balançait ses jambes, s'amusant tout seul. Bella caressait son ventre déjà très rond pour selon qu'elle était à seulement cinq mois de grossesse. Elle était fatiguée, faisait de longues grasses mat' et se couchait très tôt. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir me sauter souvent dessus !

Le gynéco arriva cinq minutes plus tard et nous emmena dans la salle d'échographie. Personne ne pouvait garder Elliott : mes parents terminaient d'organiser leur mariage, et ma belle-famille travaillait. Puis Elliott voulait voir le super appareil capable de voir dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle se déshabilla, mais garda son haut en travers de sa poitrine, pour cacher ses seins à notre fils. Il contempla l'image sur l'écran, ébahi de voir les bébés bouger pour la première fois.

- Tu les sens bouger maman ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne sens rien pour le moment. Quand on pourra les sentir, je vous le dirais. Tu pourras mettre ta main, et ils te diront bonjour. Mais c'est pas encore.

- Il est où mon petit frère ? Le gynéco répondit pour moi.

- Alors, ton petit frère, il est là… Et ta petite sœur elle est là ! C'est super d'être le plus grand, tu pourras leur apprendre plein de choses, même des bêtises ! Il redevient un peu plus sérieux. Alors les bébés vont bien, ils ont l'air en pleine forme, même si votre fils est un peu moins gros que votre fille. Ça devrait se rééquilibrer normalement d'ici la semaine prochaine. Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'agiter, et vous allez avoir beaucoup de petits coups de pieds. On en reparle dans quinze jours pour voir leur évolution. Elle nous tourna le dos pour se rhabiller avant de sortir de la salle. Nous allâmes au comptoir pour prendre nos autres rendez-vous et récupérer tous les résultats d'analyses et prises de sang, quand mon portable sonna. Je posais Elliott a terre et m'éloignais pour prendre l'appel. Numéro inconnu.

- Allo ? Demandai-je.

- Edward, c'est toi ? Je suis à Seattle ! J'ai eu des problèmes à Chicago et je suis parti.

- Fleur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

* * *

Rendez-vous le 11-12 février (vacances pour moi !)

ROBisous ^^


	33. Chapter 33

Hello ! Je sais que je suis en retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre hier…

Aussidagility : Je savais pas trop comment expliquer à un enfant qu'il va avoir deux bébés d'un coup… Alors j'ai repris le truc des graines ! M**** pour ton Bac Blanc, moi, c'est pas encore, c'est à la rentrée des prochaines vacances, pendant une semaine, avec oraux et compagnie ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'attendis sur le quai de la gare, attendant que le train s'arrête face à moi. J'avais ramené Bella et Elliott à la maison, et j'attendais Fleur qui devrait descendre du prochain train de Seattle. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer à Chicago pour qu'elle parte sur un coup de tête ? Bella était d'accord pour l'héberger, le temps qu'elle se trouve une maison par ici ou un petit appartement, car sa décision était définitive : elle ne retournerait pas là-bas.

Je la vis descendre du quai, perdue, les yeux voyagent autour d'elle le temps qu'elle me trouve. Je la serrais contre moi et pris sa lourde valise qu'elle trainait difficilement.

- Désolé de te déranger, je voulais vraiment pas mais… Je sentis ses larmes chaudes couler le long de ma chemise. Je caressais ses cheveux blonds durant de longues secondes. Je nous décalais pour ne pas gêner les autres voyageurs et nous assis sur le banc en fer. Des dealers sont venus cambrioler mon appartement, commença-t-elle. Ils ont tout mis à sac, et ils ont tagués les murs. Je renforçais mon étreinte autour d'elle. Ils ont jurés de me faire la peau. J'ai paniqué, j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs et je suis partie.

- Et tes enfants ? Tu le leur as dit ?

- J'ai laissé un message sur leur répondeur, mais ils n'ont pas encore répondu. On se leva doucement pour rejoindre le parking où je m'étais garé. Tu connais un petit hôtel sympa dans le coin ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, je

- Pas la peine, tu viens à la maison, la coupai-je. J'ouvris la voiture à distance et mis son sac dans le coffre.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger toi et ta femme.

- C'est elle qui me l'a proposé ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne déranges personne. J'embrassais doucement sa tempe.

**Bella POV**

- Regarde, il adore quand on le caresse comme ça ! Je frottais le ventre rond et tout doux de Bill, renversé sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, appréciant les caresses qu'on lui prodiguait. Elliott essayait de faire pareil avec Belle, mais elle était plus récalcitrante à ce genre de caresses. Rica attendait allongé sur son flanc qu'on veuille bien la caresser. Elliott la rejoignit doucement et la caressa délicatement. On venait de laver les trois chiens dans la baignoire et on leur faisait leur séance câlin. Bill mit sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je la massais doucement et l'entendit gémir de plaisir. Elliott faisait pareil avec Rica. Belle s'amusait avec la balle de tennis que je lui faisais rouler d'une main.

- Il est où papa ? Répéta-t-il.

- Il est allé faire des courses, répétai-je pour la énième fois de la soirée. Bill frotta sa truffe sur le bout de mes doigts quand j'entendis la voiture se garer sur les graviers. Allez Elliott, on va manger ! Viens, on va se laver les mains ! Je l'entrainais dans la salle de bain et l'aidais à se frotter les mains avec le savon. J'attendis qu'il ait fini pour faire de même. On sortit tous les deux en même temps, sous le regard d'Edward et de Fleur, perdue, ayant visiblement pleuré il y a peu de temps.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Elliott, tout en délicatesse. Edward s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla.

- C'est une amie à moi. Elle va rester pendant un petit moment à la maison. Elle s'appelle Fleur, et tu seras gentil avec elle, d'accord ?

- Fleur ? Comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant le bouquet de roses qu'Edward m'avait offert la semaine précédente.

- Oui, je m'appelle Fleur, comme les fleurs, répondit-elle en souriant. Edward emmena Elliott à la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, je voulais pas venir mais Edward…

- Ca ne nous dérange pas. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella ! Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Fleur, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'ami.

- Désolé, ça sent le papier peint décollé, m'excusai-je. Edward et mon père avaient arrachés le papier peint des deux chambres la semaine passée. Nous n'avions toujours pas commandés les meubles pour les jumeaux. J'ouvris en grand la fenêtre pour chasser l'odeur désagréable.

- C'est pas grave, ça ira très bien ! Je la laissais s'installer seule et rejoignis la cuisine. Je terminais de confectionner notre repas tout en sentant Edward se coller contre moi.

- Merci de l'accueillir, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Il embrassa ma joue.

- Et en plus, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Il sortit une barquette de cerise et la posa sur le comptoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper dans mes mains et lui sautais au cou.

- Et je pourrais les manger sur ton torse ? Allez ! S'te plait !

- Ah non, j'veux pas être collant une nouvelle fois !

**Edward POV**

Allez, où elles sont ces bougies de ***** ! J'ouvris un nouveau tiroir dans la cuisine pour trouver par miracle deux bâtonnets de cire pour compléter le gâteau d'anniversaire de mon fils. Les seuls que j'avais trouvés étaient celle pour l'anniversaire de Bella, un 2 et 5 énorme. Problème, notre fils à juste quatre ans ! J'en trouvais un nouveau sous les serviettes en papier. Allez, un dernier, et le gâteau d'anniversaire sera complet ! J'entendais Fleur et Bella dresser la table de la salle à manger pour le gouter avec les grands-parents. Je trouvais une dernière bougie qui avait connu une meilleure vie. Mais tant pis, ça ira quand même !

Je rejoignis les femmes et les aidais à mettre des chapeaux en carton dans les assiettes, les confettis sur la table et toute la déco pour un anniversaire réussi. Je voyais l'amie de ma mère trembler imperceptiblement.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête. Mais son visage pale la trahissait.

- Je n'ai pas revu ta mère depuis presque dix ans. Imagine qu'elle m'ait oublié ! Ou pire, rayé totalement de sa vie !

- Maria n'oublie jamais personne. Surtout la personne qui a été sa meilleure amie à Chicago, son seul soutien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas changé physiquement, et elle non plus ! Je pointais du doigt la photo prise à la maternité le jour de la naissance d'Elliott, avec toute la famille. La photo date de la naissance d'Elliott. Maria est toujours la même. Rassure-toi. Je lui pris les mains pour la calmer. J'entendis une voiture se garer dans le jardin. Je regardais par la baie vitrée. C'était elle. Je lui fis signe d'aller se cacher. J'allais lui ouvrir. Elle était seule.

- Léo et Charlie ne sont pas là ? Lui demandai-je, intrigué.

- Charlie arrivera vers 17 heures, il n'a pas fini son service, et Léo à des devoirs à faire. Je lui pris le bras.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Je l'installais sur le canapé. Bella était dans la cuisine, à démouler le gâteau d'anniversaire. C'est ton cadeau de mariage avant l'heure !

- Edward, on avait dit pas de cadeau ! Ce n'est pas un mariage grandiose !

- Ca ne m'a rien couté. Et ça me fait plaisir. Et de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je reviens ! Je partis en direction de la chambre de Fleur. Je lui fis signe qu'il était temps qu'elle se dévoile. Elle lissa délicatement les plis de sa jupe et traversa le couloir avec moi. Ma mère était toujours dos à nous, attendant notre retour. Je mis une main sur les reins de Fleur, la poussant vers ma mère. Je m'éclipsais vers la cuisine, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! FLEUR ! Ma mère cria jusqu'à être entendue dans la cuisine. Je regardais discrètement par l'encadrement de la porte. Elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et je voyais ma mère pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elles se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, que je ne pouvais pas entendre d'ici. Je vis Elliott traverser le couloir, son doudou à la main.

- Eh mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est à peine trois heures et demie, tu as déjà fini la sieste ?

- J'ai entendu mamie crier.

- On ira gronder mamie tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Il hocha la tête. Ma mère et sa meilleure amie passèrent la porte, les yeux rougis toutes les deux. Ma génitrice me sauta au cou, me faisant presque suffoquer.

- Tu vas t'en remettre maman ? Me moquai-je.

- Merci. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

- C'est ton cadeau de mariage. Elle renforça une nouvelle fois son étreinte. Ouais, bon là, je ressemble plus à un saucisson.

- Tu pleures mamy ? T'es triste ? Demanda Elliott. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

- Non mon chéri, au contraire. Je suis très très heureuse ! Fleur est une amie que j'avais perdue, et je voulais vraiment la revoir. Comment tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Par hasard à Chicago. On avait du temps libre, et on est retourné dans l'appartement. Elle m'a prise pour un drogué et elle a tenté de me poignarder. Elle se retourna vers elle, indignée.

- Ton fils à tellement changé depuis ses 17 ans que je ne l'ai pas reconnu ! C'est pas un crime tout de même ? Elle éclata de rire et la serra contre elle.

- Il est toujours en vie.

Elliott souffla ses quatre bougies sans l'aide de personnes et d'un seul coup, sous les applaudissements de la famille. La table principale croulait sous les cadeaux offerts par tout le monde. Il va être encore pourri gâté cette année ! Il prit le cadeau en premier de son parrain avec ma cousine enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Ils lui avaient achetés une petite cabane de jeu en plastique pour l'été, à construire dehors, comme celle de l'école. Il passa ensuite aux cadeaux de sa marraine. Elle avait acheté trois puzzles et plusieurs vêtements.

Les grands parents s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un vélo avec des petites roulettes, avec plein de Play-mobil qui allaient se perdre dans toute la maison. Ses tantes avaient achetés des tonnes de vêtements et plusieurs jeux de société. Fleur avait offert tout l'équipement pour le vélo. Et nous ? Le jeu que j'avais acheté en février pour me faire pardonner pour son otite, et plein de livres pour lui raconter des histoires le soir.

* * *

- Ça va ? Tu angoisses pas trop ? Lui demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Ca va aller. Ce n'est que la seconde fois que je me marie ! Je sais comment ça se passe ! Elle était toute blanche, comme sa robe.

- En tout cas, tu es sublime. Elle me fit un petit sourire rassurant. Elle avait acheté une nouvelle robe de mariée, très sobre, en souhaitant pas remettre celle de son premier mariage.

On attendit que Tom arrive pour pouvoir conduire ma mère devant le maire de Forks. Et oui, le mariage tant attendu entre ma mère et Charlie se déroule aujourd'hui ! Tant attendu car il a été reporté deux fois ! La première fois, ma tante a attrapé une hernie discale, impossible de la faire voyage. Et la seconde, c'est Léo qui a fait une crise d'appendicite deux jours avant le mariage. Donc cette année, tout ira bien, tout le monde est là (enfin, le peu de monde qu'ils avaient invités : Ma tante, mon oncle, le frère de Charlie, ma cousine et Benjamin, Fleur, et Esmée et Carlisle.) Une petite noce en somme. Ils ne voulaient pas se marier à l'église, Charlie n'étant pas croyant. Juste le mariage en civil. Et ils avaient tout fait dans la tradition ! Sauf pour les enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de garçon. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma mère avec un strip teaser. Je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour son premier mariage, mais à la limite, je m'en moque, car je n'étais même pas encore dans son ventre. Ma mère avait dormi à la maison, loin de Charlie, qui était resté chez son frère.

La voiture de location de mon parrain se gara en trombe devant la mairie. Charlotte courut à l'intérieur, et mon oncle, tout en courant, lissait les pans de son costume. Je m'étais pas embêté pour le mien : j'avais repris celui de mon mariage, sans le nœud papillon.

- Ca y est, je peux aller me marier ? Ma mère avait tenu à ce que ce soit moi et son frère qui l'emmenions vers Charlie. Car, je cite 'on avait été ma seule famille quand on a eu des ennuis à Forks et Chicago. Et c'est à vous de me conduire vers l'homme que j'aime'.

- Allons-y. Elle s'agrippa à un de nos deux bras et traversa doucement le couloir de moquette rouge. Elle se posta face à la salle. Je mis ma main sur la poignée, attendant qu'elle soit prête. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Tout le monde se leva pour nous regarder. Nous avancions au rythme de la mariée. C'est un entrainement pour le futur mariage de ma fille toujours dans le ventre de sa mère, si je laisse un homme s'approcher d'elle un jour.

Je tenais Elliott contre moi, tout en lançant des pétales de fleur sur les jeunes mariés. Il faisait comme nous, mais n'avait pas assez de force pour les faire voler jusqu'à eux. Mais ça le faisait marrer, tant mieux ! On fit plein de photos, avec seulement les enfants, les petits enfants… Ce fut long, mais ils ne s'étaient pas plaint le jour de notre mariage, alors…

On dina tous à la maison, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller au restaurant quand on a un beau-père cuisinier. Le vin coula à flot, ma mère riait à toutes les blagues (à cause de l'alcool, ou de son immense bonheur)

- J'aimerai porter un toast à Maria et Charlie ! Qu'ils vivent un merveilleux mariage tous les deux, et surtout une vie calme après celle qu'a vécu ma sœur. Et je préviens tout de suite Charlie : Si jamais tu l'as fait souffrir comme l'a fait souffrir Tom, je te…

- On a compris Tom ! L'interrompit ma mère. Allez Edward, un discours !

- J'ai jamais été doué pour ça…

- C'est pas grave, on est entre nous, allez ! Tout le monde frappa dans ses mains autour de la table. Je me levai et gardais ma coupe de champagne dans les mains.

- Je vous ai prévenu ! Je regardais ma mère et mon nouveau beau-père. Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre mariage, et

- AHHH ! Caotte s'est fait pipi dessus ! M'interrompit Elliott en criant. Elle se cambra brutalement entre la table et son siège, les deux mains sur son ventre.

Et une petite visite imprévue aux urgences, une !

* * *

Rendez-vous le 26 pour la naissance du bébé de Benjamin et Charlotte !

ROBisous ^^


	34. Chapter 34

Hello ! Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre ! (en avance). Mamanlily m'a fait remarqué une erreur lors du chapitre précédent, peut etre que vous l'avez-vous-même constaté : La cousine d'Edward s'appelle Grace, et non Charlotte. Charlotte est la tante d'Edward. J'ai confondu les deux, désolé.

Aussidagility : Ca va rester un grand moment pour la famille Cullen ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : C'est vrai qu'il a eut l'œil pour le coup. Mais il ne va pas se poser de question, pour lui, Grace s'est vraiment fait pipi dessus. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

On se divisa en trois groupes. Carlisle, Esmée, Grace et ses parents partirent à l'hôpital. Charlie, ma mère et Fleur les suivaient. Moi, Benjamin, Bella, Elliott et Léo, on partait à la maison. Charlotte devait normalement accoucher à Seattle, mais on a pas vraiment le temps de faire trois heures de route ! Mes parents, en guise de 'lune de miel', avaient réservés dans un grand hôtel de Seattle jusqu'à lundi matin. Nous, on gardait Léo pendant ce temps.

J'eus à peine le temps de me garer face à ma maison qu'il descendait déjà en courant. Je lui lançais les clefs de la maison pour qu'il puisse entrer. J'attendis que Bella et le reste de la famille descende pour manœuvrer. Moins d'une demi-minute plus tard, Benjamin ressortit de la maison, sac et dossier médical en main. Je ne me fis pas prier pour redémarrer.

- Vas plus vite bordel, allez !

- T'inquiète pas, tu vas la rejoindre ton épouse, mais je tiens à ce qu'on arrive entier et non sur un brancard. Je m'engageai sur la voie rapide. Allez, dans dix minutes on y est. Elle aura pas accouché entre temps, je te rassure. Une chance, cette nuit-là, il n'y avait aucun camion sur la route. Je vis Benjamin devenir tout blanc sur le siège à côté du mien. Mec, ça va ? Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de regarder l'horizon. Oh ! Je le bousculais un peu.

- Arrête-toi ! Arrête la voiture maintenant ! Je me rabattis sur la voie d'urgence. Il descendit du véhicule, passa la rambarde de sécurité pour rejoindre la forêt. Je l'entendis vomir tripes et boyaux. Je me contorsionnais pour passer sur le siège passager. J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau qu'on gardait dans la voiture et essayais de le repérer dans le noir. Je le vis remonter doucement vers la route. Je lançais la bouteille dans sa figure.

- Ca y est, on peut y retourner ? Car, au cas où tu aurais zappé, tu vas avoir un bébé !

- Deux minutes, juste deux minutes le temps de reprendre mes esprits. J'suis vraiment pas… Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se retourna pour vomir une nouvelle fois. Putain mec, j'ai peur !

- EH BEN RESSAISIS-TOI ! Car là, si je peux t'assurer une chose, c'est que ta femme à beaucoup plus peur que toi ! Tu es pas prêt à assumer ? Et ben tu as pas le choix ! Ça va être à toi de tout gérer ce soir ! Tu vas devoir la rassurer alors que toi aussi tu crèves de peur ! Tu vas devoir lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle hurlera à la mort et t'insultera de tous les noms. Et si tu as mal, tu te la fermes ! Je savais que Benjamin fonctionnait comme ça. Il termina de se verser la bouteille d'eau sur le visage et traversa la barrière métallique avant de me frapper l'épaule.

- Merci mec. T'es vraiment un pote.

- On peut y aller ? Je rêve de voir ma cousine en train de t'engueuler car tu es en retard ! Je me contorsionnais pour reprendre ma place de conducteur.

- Bella t'avait insulté lors de l'accouchement ?

- Non, elle pouvait pas, elle faisait une crise d'asthme. Mais connaissant ma cousine, elle va te reprocher tout ce que tu as fait depuis ta naissance. Puis, quand elle aura accouché, elle s'excusera. Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure dans la salle d'accouchement !

- Tu sais que tu me rassures beaucoup là ! J'entrais en fanfare sur le parking de l'hôpital. Benjamin prit le sac de voyage et courut à l'accueil. On monta au premier étage et trouvâmes toute la famille devant une chambre d'hôpital.

- Un gynéco est en train de calculer la dilatation, annonça Carlisle. Benj déballa tous les vêtements pour y trouver le dossier médical de sa femme. Elle ne devrait pas accoucher tout de suite. Elle avait des contractions toute les dix minutes. Mon oncle et ma tante rejoignirent le petit groupe. Etant les premiers arrivés, ils avaient déjà remplis le dossier d'admission. Le gynéco ressortit de la petite chambre. Benjamin se manifesta le premier.

- Alors ?

- Dilatation à cinq centimètres. Elle ne devrait pas accoucher avant deux, peut être trois heures du matin. Il faudrait que je fasse une échographie pour savoir si le bébé se présente en siège, et il me faudrait son dossier. Il le tendit de suite. Je vais examiner tout ça et je reviendrais dans une demi-heure.

On se faufila tous dans la petite chambre. Benjamin entra le premier pour se poster au côté de sa femme.

- Ca va aller ma chérie, t'en fais pas. Il embrassa doucement son front et lui tendit sa main car elle avait une nouvelle contraction. Ma mère et Charlie durent partir car ils allaient rater leur train. Ils en profitèrent pour ramener Fleur, qui avait trouvé un petit appartement près de la gare la semaine précédente.

- J'crois que je vais y aller aussi, sinon, j'vais me faire incendier à la maison. Charlotte, je vous ramène à votre hôtel ?

- Tu veux qu'on reste ou pas ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Restez, s'il vous plait.

- On repassera demain avec Bella. Bonne soirée ! Je partis, suivi de Carlisle et Esmée. Je rentrais rapidement à la maison, fatigué de toutes ses émotions. Bella m'attendaient sur le lit, en sous-vêtement de dentelle blanche. Son ventre de grossesse la rendait encore plus belle et désirable. J'vais pas mentir en disant que sa poitrine qui a presque doublé de volume ne la rend pas plus attrayante !

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de t'arracher ce costume. Tu es tellement sexy dedans, j'ai voulu de sauter dessus à la mairie ! Comment résister quand elle me dit des trucs pareils ! Elle me déshabilla lentement, enlevant un à un les boutons de mon veston pour pouvoir arriver à la chemise. Elle faisait augmenter la tension sexuelle de la pièce en passant sa langue sans cesse sur ses lèvres, et en se la mordillant doucement. Je craquais brusquement et ne la laissais pas finir ouvrir la boucle de ma ceinture. Je l'entrainais dans la salle de bain et la soulevais pour l'assoir sur le lavabo. Je m'empressais de me déshabiller. J'allais m'attaquer à sa culotte mais elle l'avait déjà enlevé. Encore mieux !

Pour me venger, je fis la même chose qu'elle m'avait fait. Je m'immisçais lentement en elle, et me retirais. Je fis le même manège. Je ne la remplissais pas totalement à chaque fois, et je savais qu'elle avait absolument horreur de ça. Je pouvais le voir à sa tête se balançant dans le vide, ses yeux mis clos, sa respiration difficile et ses ongles griffant ma nuque durement.

- Effet boomerang, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Tu as fini ta vengeance ? Je m'empressais d'accélérer le rythme pour l'envoyer au paradis, mais n'y allant pas trop brutalement à cause des bébés. Elle se pencha, faisant attention à ne pas tomber de son perchoir, et mordit mon épaule fortement pendant qu'elle jouissait. La douleur me transperça, mais fut vite dissipé par le plaisir.

- Effet boomerang, répéta-t-elle. Je l'aidais à descendre du lavabo.

* * *

A quatre heures trente-deux précisément, un bruit de vibreur nous réveilla Bella et moi dans notre sommeil.

- Pourquoi t'as pas coupé ton portable ? Souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai oublié. Je récupérais le bras que j'avais passé autour de sa taille pour attraper mon téléphone. Benjamin.

_Ça y est mec, j'suis papa ! Bienvenue à Marie Isabella Amazones, née à 2 heures 12 du matin à Forks !_

Oui, Bella et moi, on est parrain et marraine de leur fille. J'annonçais la bonne nouvelle à Bella.

- C'est super, mais… elle s'arrêta de parler et se redressa brusquement, les deux mains sur son ventre.

- Eh, eh, ça va ? J'allumais ma lampe de chevet. Elle était toute rouge. Oh ! Elle faisait vraiment peur là.

- L'un des bébés vient de mettre un coup de pied. Je sais pas lequel s'était, mais il avait de la force ! Attends… Elle remit une main sur son ventre et attendit un peu. Un autre. Moins fort. Je calais doucement ma main sur son ventre et attendit. Visiblement, ils avaient simplement voulu se manifester chacun leur tour avant de se rendormir.

- On peut dire merci à Benjamin de nous avoir réveillés. On aurait loupé ça !

- Crois-moi, vu le coup de pied que j'me suis pris dans le bide, j'me serais réveillé.

* * *

Je m'agenouillais face à Elliott pour lui expliquer doucement ce qui allait se passer. Léo aidait Bella à porter les cadeaux que nous avions achetés.

- On va aller voir le bébé de Grace et parrain. Il va falloir être très sage, et il faut pas faire de bruit, d'accord ? Sinon, le bébé va s'énerver. Tu vas voir, il est tout petit !

- Petit comment ?

- Je sais pas encore, mais un bébé, c'est très petit. D'accord ? Tu seras sage ? Il hocha la tête. Si tu es sage, peut être que parrain te ferra toucher le bébé… Je frappais doucement à la porte de leur chambre. Ma tante et mon oncle avait déserté la chambre, le temps de faire un petit somme et de se changer. Nous étions seuls. Grace avait des cernes violacés sous les yeux, mais pourtant, elle souriait. Benjamin était assis à côté d'elle et berçait doucement sa fille. On s'approcha doucement d'eux.

- Elle dort, murmura doucement Benjamin. Je mis un index sur mes lèvres pour faire comprendre à Elliott qu'il fallait faire le moins de bruit possible. On déposa nos cadeaux sur le lit pour que ma cousine les déballe, et on termina de franchir la distance entre eux et nous.

- Regarde, tu as vu comme elle est petite ! Je me mis à genou à sa droite. Bella se mit à sa gauche.

- Tu vois, ta petite sœur, elle ressemblera à ça quand elle sortira de mon bidou. C'est tout petit et c'est très fragile ! Benjamin reposa doucement sa fille dans le petit berceau. Je hissais mon fils sur mon bras pour qu'il prenne de la hauteur.

- Elle a le visage de Grace, commentai-je. Sauf les cheveux !

- Je peux la toucher parrain ?

- J'ai pas entendu le mot magique ?

- S'il te plait !

- Allez, donne-moi ta main. Laisse toi faire. Il approcha doucement la petite main vers le visage endormi de sa fille. Regarde, comme ça… Il se décala sur le petit pyjama pour attraper sa main. T'as vu, elle est toute douce ! Il hocha la tête, toujours intimidé par cette nouvelle chose qu'était un bébé. Il retira sa main quand il eut fini de caresser pour la passer derrière ma nuque.

- Ça te fait peur ? Lui demandai-je. Pour toute réponse, il renforça son étreinte autour de moi. J'embrassais sa joue et le reposais à terre. Car c'est pas qu'il est lourd à porter, mais presque ! Bella le serra doucement contre elle, le rassurant en lui frottant le dos et en lui chantant quelque chose à l'oreille. On resta près d'une heure en leur compagnie avant de s'éclipser, car il devait donner le premier bain à Marie.

* * *

Je m'éveillais doucement en constatant que Bella était réveillé.

- Un nouveau coup de pied ? Demandai-je.

- Ouais. Je sais pas lequel des deux, mais y en a un qui a de la force à revendre dans la famille !

- Ils sont surement à l'étroit, ils réclament de la place. Elle attrapa un pot de confiture à la cerise qu'elle avait dut ramener dans la nuit et en avala une cuillère.

- Faudrait qu'on réfléchisse au prénom. T'as des idées ?

- Aucune. Et toi ? Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Dis-moi tout ! J'ouvris mes bras et l'accueillie contre moi. Je reposais mes mains sur son ventre.

- J'ai toujours adoré le prénom Aurélie pour une fille. Ca révèle un caractère fort mais aussi une doux et tendre.

- Aurélie… Ca me plait ! Ça sonne bien en plus, Aurélie Cullen. Faut aussi en parler à Elliott. Et son jumeau ? Son rougissement s'amplifia.

- Promets-moi surtout de ne pas râler !

- Ok, ok. Tant que tu veux pas appeler notre fils Sacha, y a zéro raison que je m'énerve.

- J'avais idée de l'appeler… Anthony. Le prénom résonna longtemps dans la chambre. Tu sais, c'est très courant qu'un garçon porte le même prénom que son père. Sauf qu'on mettrait pas le junior devant. Dis quelque chose Edward, je t'en prie !

- Je… Je sais pas.

- Je veux qu'un Anthony continue de vivre dans notre famille, bien que ce ne soit pas toi. Ca ferra plaisir à Maria, et a toute ta famille. Alors ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ! Tant que tu ne veux pas lui attribuer Edward en second prénom...

- Aïe…

- Bella, me dis pas que… La porte s'ouvrit face à nous sur Elliott. Je le fis grimper sur notre lit et embrassais ma femme pour ne pas qu'il nous demande le bisou du matin.

- Je vous ai entendu parler. Vous disiez quoi ?

- Tu es bien curieux toi ! Je disais à papa que j'avais des idées pour les prénoms des jumeaux. Tu veux les entendre ? Mais par contre, c'est un secret qu'il faudra pas révéler aux mamies et aux papys, d'accord ? Il hocha la tête. On voulait appeler ta petite sœur Aurélie, et ton petit frère Anthony ? Ça te plait ? Elle retira les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Il est bon pour aller chez le coiffeur bientôt !

- C'est zoli ! Il alla dans les bras de sa mère qui retenu un petit cri car il avait involontairement frôlé sa poitrine très sensible.

- Elliott, ça te dis d'aller réveiller Léo dans sa chambre ? Il doit m'aider à faire la chambre des jumeaux aujourd'hui !

- Ouais !

* * *

Je trempais une nouvelle fois mon pinceau dans la peinture rose claire et l'étalais sur le mur, veillant à ne pas faire de trace. On avait vite compris, quand Elliott s'amusait à arracher la tapisserie de sa chambre quand il avait deux ans, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de retenter l'expérience !

- Ed ? Demanda mon frère.

- Mmh ? Je restais attentif à ma tâche, préférant ne pas faire de bavure pour que l'adjudant-chef qu'était ma femme m'engueule et me prive de sexe pendant une semaine.

- Tu peux m'emmener au ciné cet aprèm ? J'ai de l'argent pour payer ma place.

- Maman est au courant ? Je suis responsable de toi, il me faut son accord ?

- Il vaudrait mieux pas… Mais, pour faire court, j'y vais avec ma petite amie. Je lâchais mon pinceau, qui rependit plusieurs petites gouttes sur le papier journal au sol.

- Quoi ?

- On est ensemble depuis près de quatre mois, et elle part toutes les vacances d'été en Floride ! C'est la dernière fois que j'vais pouvoir la voir avant septembre ! S'te plait, j'parle au grand frère là ! Je te demande de me couvrir ! La probabilité que je me blesse dans un cinéma est de combien, selon toi ? 0.00000000001. J'éviterais de m'étrangler avec un popcorn, mais s'il te plait !

- Ok, ok ! Mais… J'irais jouer les chaperons, pour être vraiment sur !

- Non Ed, pas ça, s'te plait !

- Je me mets pas avec vous dans la salle, je vous regarde pas, mais je suis là. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

- Bon, ok. Tu dis rien aux parents pour elle, s'il te plait.

- Non. Mais fais gaffe, ta mère à un sixième sens pour ça. Je ramassais mon pinceau et continuais d'étaler la peinture.

- Tu as réussi combien de temps à garder le secret entre toi et Bella ?

- En vrai ? Moins de 24 heures.

* * *

Je m'installais dans la salle avec mon sceau de pop-corn, et regardais où se trouvait le couple interdit. Ils étaient au dernier rang, en train de mélanger copieusement leur salive avant le début du film. Je me rappelais quand le couple au fond, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, c'était moi et Bella.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me transformer en chaperon, sérieux ! En plus, pour un film totalement débile, mais dont les jeunes raffolent car l'acteur principal montre son corps… 10 fois par minute. Je priais pour ne croiser personne du lycée, sinon, je sentais que j'allais avoir une nouvelle réputation à la rentrée !

Je ne croisais heureusement personne. La salle était à demi remplie, mais c'était des élèves d'autres lycées ou du collègue. Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort pendant deux heures vingt, mais j'avais quand même bien négocié le truc ! En échange de le couvrir pour le cinéma auprès des parents, j'avais obtenu qu'il vienne m'aider finir la peinture des chambres pour mes enfants ! Ça vaut bien un film d'amour niais !

Je soufflais de soulagement quand le générique de fin apparut à l'écran. Je fis signe à mon frère que je lui laissais encore dix minutes pour lui et sa copine en l'attendant dans la voiture. Il pointa son nez un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Désolé, on avait du mal à se quitter. Je fis le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez nous.

- Au moins, elle a bien montré que tu lui appartenais, vu l'énorme suçon qui trône sur

- QUOI ? Il descendit le pare-soleil et se regarda dans le petit miroir. Il contempla la marque rouge qui trainait sur son cou. Putain, j'lui ai dit de pas m'en faire ! Comment on cache un suçon ?

- Avec une écharpe ou un col roulé.

- Sérieusement ? Maman va comprendre en voyant ça, et j'veux pas que p'pa me fasse un nouveau sermon sur l'amour.

- Charlie te fait des sermons ? Il est au courant ?

- Non, mais il dit 'mieux vaut prévenir que guérir'. S'te plait, aide-moi ! Je me garais sur le parking de la zone commerciale.

- Tu bouges pas, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Je courus dans la première boutique de produits féminins et prit du fond de teint qui correspondait à peu près à la couleur de sa peau. Je payais les dix dollars et retournais dans la voiture, lui donnant son flacon. D'ici une semaine, t'aura plus rien ! Il cacha tant bien que mal la marque sur son cou pendant que je roulais.

- J'te dois combien ? Demanda-t-il en sortant son portefeuille.

- Tu m'aides à monter les meubles des chambres en plus de la peinture. Eh, c'est un arrangement à l'amiable !

* * *

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé votre week-end ? Demandai-je à ma mère. Elle eut un rougissement, regarda son nouveau mari avant de ricaner et se blottir contre son torse. Ok, j'veux rien savoir !

- Edward, tu te doutes bien que depuis le temps…

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, j'm'en moque ! Je sentis ma nuque et mes oreilles chauffer.

- Tu vois, là, ce que tu ressens ? C'était exactement ce que je ressentais quand je vous entendais toi et Bella à la maison faire crack-crack. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

J'commence à en avoir marre des histoires de vengeance dans la famille !

* * *

Rendez vous le 10 avril pour la suite !

Bisous !


	35. Chapter 35

Hello ! Me voila avec la suite !

Aussidagility : Il est un peu balancé de tout les cotés, et dans ce chapitre, ce sont ses eleves qui vont le malmener ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : Dans ce chapitre, les hormones de Bella se calment un peu. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Septembre

- La photosynthèse rejette de l'O2 et consomme du CO2. Je continuais mon schéma à la craie sur le tableau et jetais rapidement un œil à la classe derrière moi. Bon, ils réclament prof pas gentil.

- Toi, donne-moi le papier qui est dans ta main. J'suis pas aveugle, je sais que j'ai des lunettes, mais quand même. Allez, on va pas perdre du temps avec une connerie, on va directement la régler. Il posa le papier sur le bord de ma table. Je me penchais pour le déplier. Kevin, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Dis-je à haute voix. Qui en est l'auteur ?

Je m'assis sur mon tabouret et attendis. On reprendra pas le cours tant que la personne ne se sera pas dénoncée. Personne ne bougea dans la salle.

- Ok, bon, je vous donne une minute pour me désigner le coupable, sinon, c'est deux heures de colles pour tout le monde. Ils râlèrent tous dans la classe. Je vis une main timide se lever au fond. Ah ben voilà ! C'est pas compliqué ! Bon, Kevin, tu veux sortir avec elle ? Demandai-je au principal intéressé.

- Euh… non.

- Bon, c'est réglé ! Merci d'avoir participé, mais tu as quand même droit à un cadeau ! Je terminais de remplir un bulletin de retenue. Bon, quelqu'un d'autre à envie de déclarer sa flamme ? Sinon, je sors mes ailes de cupidon, il n'y a pas de souci ! On peut reprendre ? La sonnerie m'interrompit. Je signais le papier et le mis sur le rebord de mon bureau. Ça, c'est réglé ! J'emballais mes affaires et fermais la salle de cours avant de rejoindre ma voiture. Je fis la courte distance entre le lycée et la garderie et allais chercher mon fils. Je le récupérais exténué et en train de se frotter les yeux.

- Ben mon p'tit père, c'est repas et dodo pour toi ! L'école ne leur faisait plus faire la sieste l'après-midi, sauf qu'il est crevé maintenant ! Je le portais contre mon torse et l'installais sur son siège auto. Je fermais les sangles autour de lui. Je nous ramenais à la maison rapidement. Il s'était endormi dans le siège, sa tétine dans la bouche. Je le pris doucement contre moi, entrais à l'intérieur et l'installais dans son lit. J'irais le réveiller pour manger. J'embrassais le front de ma douce allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Je soulevais son tee-shirt et déposais deux baisers pour nos deux enfants et embrassais ses lèvres.

- Alors ? L'interrogeai-je.

- J'en peux plus ! Aurélie ne supporte visiblement pas son frère, et elle me le fait clairement comprendre ! Elle était arrêtée depuis mi-juillet, bien que l'accouchement doit avoir lieu en octobre. On avait vu à l'échographie que c'était notre fille qui avait de la force à revendre. Alors que son frère est plus discret.

- Allez, dis-toi que dans trois semaines, c'est fini ! Je caressais doucement son crâne. J'vais faire réchauffer la pizza. Je me relevais rapidement, mis la pizza surgelé sur une plaque et la glissais dans le four. Je retournais au salon et me glissais derrière ma femme. Je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt et la massais délicatement. Elle eut un gémissement étouffée et posa sa tête sur mon torse.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- J'ai dus distribuer trois heures de colles, plusieurs avertissements et un ennui mortel loin de toi. Je déposais plusieurs baisers sur sa nuque.

- Tu sais que 95% des élèves en retenue proviennent de ton cours ? T'es trop strict, tu devrais laisser couler. Ce sont des ados.

- Euh, je veux bien laisser couler, mais entre un portable confisqué, un autre qui ne fait pas son travail depuis quinze jours, et une nana qui décide de faire une déclaration d'amour en plein cours, j'ai le droit d'être sévère !

- Bon, pour cette fois, ok. Comment elle a pu faire une déclaration d'amour en plein cours ?

- Elle a écrit un mot que j'ai intercepté. Je me suis transformé en cupidon. Tu vois pas les ailes dans mon dos ?

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas lu le mot à haute voix pour l'humilier ?

- Si ce n'est que ça, je ne te dirais pas que je l'ai fait. Elle frappa plusieurs fois mon biceps.

- Eh ! Elle aurait continué à me frapper si Elliott n'était pas entré dans le salon.

- Pourquoi tu frappes papa ?

- Il est méchant avec ses élèves ! Elle mit une main sur son ventre et se cabra un peu.

- Contraction ou coup de pied ?

- C'est Anthony qui se manifeste. Elliott s'assit à côté de sa mère et mis sa main sur son ventre. Ca le faisait rire quand il sentait un coup de pied de son frère ou sa sœur. Un nouveau coup de pied fit cabrer ma femme.

- C'était qui ?

- Là, c'est ta sœur qui te fait un coucou, vu la force qu'elle a. Elle doit pas aimer son petit frère, elle s'en plaint beaucoup.

- Elle m'aimera, moi ?

- J'en suis sur chéri. Tu seras un super grand frère ! Elle embrassa le haut de son crâne et ébouriffa rapidement ses cheveux. Tu veux faire un bisou à ta petite sœur et ton petit frère ? Ils vont pas tarder à s'endormir, ils ont été actif toute la journée. Il embrassa deux fois le ventre de sa mère. Elle rabattu son tee-shirt et prit Elliott contre elle. Je me relevais pour regarder la cuisson de la pizza et mettre la table en même temps. Je fis la vaisselle tout seul avant de repartir dans la chambre de mon fils. Bella terminait de lui lire une histoire.

- Et le grand méchant loup, il n'a pas pu souffler la maison en brique des trois petits cochons ! C'est les petits cochons qui ont gagné ! Voilà ! C'est fini ! Elle se pencha pour embrasser le front, les deux joues, le bout de son nez puis le menton d'Elliott.

- Attends attends ! On n'a pas passé le détecteur de monstres !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il sortit de son lit et attrapa sa mini lampe de poche. Bella se baissa difficilement et regarda avec lui sous son lit. Regarde, on a chassé tous les monstres ! Ils se relevèrent. Elle redéposa les cinq mêmes baisers sur son visage. Je pris sa place et continuais la suite de son rituel. Deux baisers sur chacune de ses mains et deux autres sur ces poignets. Selon lui, ça éloigne les cauchemars. J'allumais sa veilleuse en sortant de la pièce et allais dans notre chambre. Elle était déjà en soutien-gorge, attendant que je la masse. Je me glissais derrière elle, en enlevait l'attache et détendis ses points de tension. Je l'entendis soupirer de bonheur.

- Alors tu as vraiment ridiculisé une élève ? T'y vas un peu fort.

- J'ai juste lu le mot, demandé qui était l'auteur, demandé au gars s'il voulait sortir avec elle et j'ai mis l'heure de colle. Quoi de plus banal ? Elle frappa une nouvelle fois mon bras, mais moins fortement.

- J'aurais pas aimé t'avoir comme prof. Tu m'aurais collé toute les semaines pour travail non fait ou autre bêtise.

- Mais avec toi, ça aurait été des heures de colles spéciales. Chez moi, la nuit… Où je t'aurais envoyé au septième ciel sur tous les meubles de ma maison. Elle eut un gémissement étouffé.

- Et qu'aurais dit mes parents ? Des heures de colles chez un professeur… Tu pourrais te faire arrêter !

- Bella, c'est un fantasme ! N'immisce pas tes parents là-dedans, ça devient trop… réel ! Maintenant j'ai leur visage en tête ! L'horreur.

- Ok ok ok ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Imagine-moi alors nue sur la table de ta petite cuisine, mes mains au-dessus de mon crane attaché ensemble par ta cravate, car tu es un prof strict, qui met une cravate. J'agripperais le rebord de la table avec mes mains, mes phalanges blanchiraient, je me mordrais la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Tu titillerais mes seins avec ardeur tout en faisant des allers retours profond dans mon antre très serré, car trop proche de l'orgasme. On jouirait ensemble, avant de s'écrouler cote à cote. Tu détacherais mes mains avant de me prendre contre ton torse musclé et recouvert de sueur. Je ne connaissais pas ce talent de ma petite femme ! Je lui fis subir pendant une vingtaine de minutes toutes les tortures possibles à l'aide de mes mains et de ma bouche. Nous ne pouvions plus avoir de rapport physique en tant que tel, car son ventre prenait trop de place, et je l'écrasais la plupart du temps.

**Bella POV**

Je me levais difficilement de la chaise de la cuisine, prit mon assiette et la mis directement dans le lave-vaisselle. Je n'étais pas en état de faire du nettoyage pour l'instant. Allez, plus qu'une semaine et c'est fini, plus qu'une semaine et la douleur cessera. Je me plaignais quand je portais Elliott, mais en y repensant, c'était de la rigolade contrairement aux deux autres qui se relayent pour me frapper ! Je me redressais le plus possible et atteignis le canapé. Je m'allongeais dessus brutalement et prit la télécommande. N'ayant pas la force de changer de chaine, je me laissais bercer par les mélodies agressives de David Guetta. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand on toqua doucement à la porte-fenêtre. Je levais le regard. C'est ma belle-mère.

Je sortis avec de grandes difficultés du canapé mou et me dirigeai vers elle. Je me recoiffais rapidement et tirais la porte.

- Ouh là, t'es vraiment mal en point toi ! J'ai bien fait de passer pour faire ton ménage !

- C'était pas la peine, ma mère passe toutes les semaines pour le faire.

- Elle m'a demandé de venir cette semaine, elle croule sous le travail. Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ? Cette simple phrase eut l'effet dévastateur de faire rouler de nombreuses larmes sur mes joues. Elle cala ma tête contre son épaule et me berça lentement.

- Chuut, chuut, souffla-t-elle. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est bientôt fini. Dans quelques jours, tout ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Allez…

- Si-si tu savais à quel point j'en peux plus ! J'veux qu'ils sortent, je peux plus ! J'dors plus, c'est eux qui ont le contrôle de mon corps ! Elle oscilla durant de longues minutes, le temps que mes larmes disparaissent. Excuse-moi de m'être laissé aller comme ça, c'est juste que

- Ne t'excuse pas Bella, ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer un moment ou l'autre. Va te coucher, je t'apporte ma tisane revigorante. Ça ne peut que te faire du bien ! Je me dirigeai difficilement dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit. J'allais m'aider de mes bras pour mettre au centre du matelas quand…

- AHHHHH ! Hurlai-je brutalement. J'entendis Maria lâcher quelque chose en verre qui explosa contre le carrelage et ses pas se précipitèrent vers moi. Elle put me voir, le visage blanc, au milieu du matelas, mon liquide amniotique sur les draps. Conduis-moi à l'hôpital maintenant ! J'essayais d'avoir le ton le moins brutal possible.

**Edward POV**

- Les groupes sanguins, il y en a quatre, vous les connaissez sans doute ! A, B, AB, et O. Parfois, on rajoute un moins. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? Oui ?

- C'est pour savoir si on a des rhésus non ?

- Tout à fait ! Un vibreur résonna dans la salle. Qui a oublié de couper son téléphone ? Demandai-je. Ils regardèrent discrètement dans leur sac ou leur poche, avant que l'un d'eux ait le cran de me dire.

- Je crois que c'est le vôtre monsieur. J'ouvris ma sacoche de cours et attrapais mon portable. Effectivement ! Pourquoi ma mère m'appelle alors qu'elle sait que je suis en cours ? Ah, mais c'est vrai, elle a changé de téléphone, elle a dut faire une fasse manip !

- Excusez-moi, pour une fois, c'est de ma faute. Je refusais l'appel et le remis dans mon sac. Bon, reprenons à nos fameux rhésus ! Qui peut me dire quel est leur fonction ? Ce sont deux protéines, D et CE. Elles… Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je le repris une nouvelle fois. Encore ma mère ! Elle a laissé un message sur le répondeur et pourtant, elle me rappelle ? Je décidais de décrocher une bonne fois pour toute.

- J'suis en cours, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

- Bel-ho-accou fut les seuls mots que j'arrivais à comprendre tant elle parlait vite.

- Quoi ? Répète plus lentement, j'pige pas un mot !

- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Ta femme a perdu les eaux il y a plus de vingt minutes ! Elle est à l'hôpital, alors je te conseille de ramener tes miches ici vite fait bien fait ! T'as. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase. J'emballais déjà mes affaires et essayais d'expliquer la situation le plus clairement possible à mes élèves.

- Le cours est annulé ! Je vais voir si monsieur Banner peut vous prendre. Je dois partir, j'ai une affaire personne à régler dans les plus brefs délais. Je ne serais pas de retour avant un mois ou deux, mon remplaçant doit arriver dans la semaine. J'embarquais mon cartable sous le bras et partis en courant dans les escaliers. Je passais par la salle des profs où était le principal et Simon.

- Ma femme accouche, je dois y aller. Simon, tu peux t'occuper de mes élèves au moins pour cette heure ? Il hocha la tête et partis dans les escaliers.

- Pense à nous envoyer un faire-part de naissance ! Cria le proviseur. Je mis un pouce vers le haut et courus dans ma voiture. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre l'hôpital et demandais à la réception où était ma femme. Premier étage, chambre 124. Je pris les escaliers (je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'Emmett le mois précédent, où il était resté bloqué pendant près de 30 minutes alors que Rose l'engueulait par téléphone.)Je déboulais dans le couloir et ne pris pas le temps de frapper à sa porte. Elle avait le vêtement type de l'hôpital. Ma mère lui tenait la main. Je la récupérais entre les miennes et embrassais son front.

- Ca y est, j'suis là. Je posais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Le gynéco a dit que j'étais dilaté à cinq centimètres. C'est pas pour tout de suite. Dans le cours de la soirée, comme pour Elliott.

- J'irais le récupérer à l'école, proposa ma mère.

- Merci m'man. Faut que je les prévienne que c'est toi qui va venir le chercher. Je passais rapidement mon coup de téléphone tout en serrant la main de ma femme qui me broyait les phalanges. Ma mère partit à 16 heures pour aller chercher Elliott. Ma femme me serrait la main à allure régulière.

- Courage, c'est bientôt fini ! Tu souffriras moins que pour Elliott, c'est le principal ! Ils vont te poser la péridurale sans tarder. Quand Irina, la même sage-femme qui nous avait assisté pour Elliott se ramena avec une aiguille longue de plus d'une dizaine de centimètres, elle comme moi faillîmes défaillir.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on ne va pour la planter totalement. Mettez-vous sur le flanc, et tachez de vous détendre. Elle détacha la chemise en papier. Je tachais de ne pas la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mettez ?

- Je désinfecte juste la zone, ne vous en faites pas. Respirez un grand coup. A trois : un, deux… J'entendis Bella arrêter de respirer.

- Vous avez mal ? Elle fit non de la tête. C'est bon ! Ça devrait agir d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Je reviens d'ici là. Il était presque vingt heures. On avait rapidement appelé Elliott (bien que les portables soient interdits) pour lui expliquer la situation. On lui avait dit que maman avait fait comme cousine Grace, et les médecins vont pratiquer bientôt leur opération secrète. J'irais le chercher demain vers neuf heures pour qu'ils rencontrent son frère et sa sœur.

- Ca va bien se passer ? Me demanda-t-elle. J'embrassais le dos de sa main.

- Oui ma puce. Ils sont au courant pour ton asthme, si jamais tu refais une crise, et on est pas avec Macdon, mais avec le médecin super gentil qui a accouché Rose, tu te souviens ? Ça va bien se passer ! Irina et trois infirmières arrivèrent à la fin de ma réplique.

Dans vingt-cinq minutes, la famille Cullen comportera deux membres en plus.

* * *

Et là, vous me haïssez !

Accouchement prévu le 25 mars !

ROBisous ^^


	36. Désolé

Coucou ! Et non, désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, veuillez m'en excusez ! Je suis malade depuis hier (rien de grave, je vous rassure), mais je suis totalement KO, et j'ai préféré resté au lit plutôt que me mettre derrière mon ordinateur. J'ai choisi de prendre une petite pause, pas très longue, je reviens la semaine prochaine en pleine forme ! (même pour Ne plus jamais partir. J'ai presque fini le chapitre.)

Veuillez m'excusez du retard, j'ai préféré vous prévenir !

Un beau bisou plein de microbes ^^

Clem.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello ! Encore désolé pour le retard de publication, mais je n'étais vraiment pas en état la semaine derniere d'écrire un chapitre.

Aussidagility : Les deux petits bébés arrivent ^^ Edward en prof, c'est vrai que c'est pas un cadeau révé ! Je vais mieux, merci ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review !

Julye : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé Partir pour revenir ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : C'est vrai qu'il est pas cool, mais il va s'adoucir avec le temps, surtout quand ses trois enfants vont le mettre à plat. Vu que Bella ne peut pas pratiquer, elle en est réduite à l'imagination ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

mayou98 : Je vais mieux, merci !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Arrête de marcher Edward, j'te jure, tu me stresses ! Je me remis au côté de ma femme et embrassais son front.

- Excuse-moi… J'me demande juste ce qu'ils foutent ! J'essayais de regarder une nouvelle fois à travers la porte close de la salle d'accouchement. Je marchais depuis près de cinq minutes dans la minuscule salle de l'hôpital, attendant qu'on nous fasse entrer.

- Ils doivent prendre des dispositions. Tu sais, faire naitre des jumeaux nécessite plus de matériels et de soins qu'un seul bébé. Une infirmière se présenta devant nous et nous fit entrer dans la salle d'accouchement. La même qu'il y a quatre ans. Je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne, elle commença à trembler. Moi non plus, j'étais pas très rassuré, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer.

- On va y aller tout en douceur madame Cullen. Dès que l'un des jumeaux est sorti, le deuxième nait dans les trois minutes qui suivent, pas la peine d'angoisser pour ça. Allez-y, poussez ! Son visage se convulsa, je la voyais serrer les dents, et je sentais sa main qui essayait de broyez la mienne. Relâchez, relâchez ! Elle s'écroula sur le matelas.

- Ca va, tu arrives à respirer ? Elle hocha la tête. T'es sur ?

- Mais oui bon sang !

- Et on pousse de nouveau ! Elle grogna et ferma la bouche pour retenir ses cris de douleur. Elle s'écroula quand le médecin lui en donna l'ordre.

- Tache une nouvelle fois de me demander si je fais une crise d'asthme, et j'te jure que je te tue avec le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main !

Je ne tenus pas compte de la menace, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était à bout de nerf, et qu'elle avait mal. Elle poussa une nouvelle fois, mais laissa libre cours à son cri. Il éclata dans la salle où des bips résonnaient à intervalle régulier. L'entendre crier me déchirait les entrailles, et je savais qu'en plus, je ne pouvais rien faire pour la soulager.

- C'est bientôt fini madame Cullen. Je vois la tête.

- Edward, si jamais je t'annonce que je veux d'autres enfants, rappelle-moi la naissance des jumeaux !

- Et on pousse à nouveau !

- Attends, tu veux pas d'autres enfan… AHHH ! Elle me tordit le poignet avec une force impressionnante. Je ne m'y étais pas préparé, et m'écroulais presque à genoux sur le carrelage vert de la salle. Je me relevais difficilement en m'appuyant sur le matelas.

- La tête du premier bébé est là !

- J'te jure, t'es bien un mec toi, à t'écrouler pour un rien ! Elle me broya la main une dernière fois pour faire naitre le premier jumeau. Son cri résonna dans la salle, se mêlant au soupir de soulagement de ma femme. J'embrassais son front alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le matelas.

- Tu l'as fait mon amour, tu l'as fait ! Je contemplais l'angle de la salle, où plusieurs infirmières prenaient soin de notre bébé.

- C'est Aurélie Cullen qui est née à 21 heures 43 ! Annonça Irina.

- C'est pas fini madame Cullen ! Il reste encore votre petit garçon à faire sortir. On reprend !

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais des idées, mais la naissance alla beaucoup plus vite cette fois-ci. Je gardais toujours un œil sur ma femme, mais aussi sur ma fille dont on s'occupait à quelques mètres de moi. Ma femme me broya deux fois la main, mais moins fortement que pour la naissance de notre fille.

- Et monsieur Anthony Cullen arrive quatre minutes après sa sœur ! Nous explosâmes en larmes tous les deux, elle, de fatigue et de bonheur, moi, simplement de bonheur.

- Je veux les voir ! Réclama Bella.

- Dans dix petites minutes madame Cullen, je vous le promets. On va voir si tout est en ordre.

- T'en fais pas, je veille sur nos deux petits bébés. Tu as été merveilleuse, lui chuchotai-je tout en l'embrassant. Je suivis les infirmières dans la pièce attenante et tentais de m'approcher pour voir nos deux enfants. J'entrevis de légers cheveux bruns sur le crane d'un des deux bébés.

- 2 kilos 300 pour votre fille ! Elle est en pleine forme ! Commenta l'infirmière. Elle termina de l'habiller avant de se tourner vers moi. Voilà votre petite princesse. Je l'attrapais doucement, ayant un peu perdu la main en quatre ans. Elle avait le même visage que Bella, avec ce petit air mutin qui la rend si craquante. Je retenus mes larmes, n'aimant pas pleurer devant des inconnues, et m'approchais des autres infirmières.

- Tout juste les deux kilos 100 pour se petit bonhomme ! Il est un peu fragile.

Tout en maintenant ma petite Aurélie contre moi, je m'approchais d'Irina qui tenait Anthony. Il avait la peau plus claire que sa sœur, et ressemblait aussi à sa mère, mais moins que sa sœur. Une larme solitaire cavala le long de mon visage. Je l'essuyais à l'aide de mon biceps. Je la suivis dans la salle d'accouchement où Bella nous attendait. Elle se retourna en nous voyant et explosa en larmes quand elle nous vit. Je dus retenir les miennes, le temps qu'Irina parte. Cette dernière m'aida à retirer ma chemise pour que je puisse prendre ma fille contre ma peau. Bella maintenu Anthony contre elle.

- Merci pour ce cadeau Bella. Elle releva les yeux vers moi. Merci pour les trois enfants que tu m'as donné. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci.

- Merci à toi d'être le père de ces enfants. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme mari, compagnon et père.

Je me penchais pour embrasser le dos de sa main. Je lui donnais Aurélie tout en récupérant mon fils. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air fragile, maigre… Comme l'Anthony que j'étais. Mais je lui apprendrais à se battre contre la vie, pour qu'il n'ait pas le même sort que moi quand j'avais 7 ans. On nous ramena dans la chambre de ma femme pour nourrir nos petits bouts. Bella s'occupa d'Anthony, car il était très fragile et il fallait faire plus attention que nécessaire. Je m'occupais de ma fille et la fis roter contre mon épaule. Ce fut plus long pour son petit frère, à tel point que sa sœur s'endormit dans le creux de mes bras pendant que je la berçais. Irina m'aida à emmener mes deux enfants en nurserie, dans leurs deux coques en verre. J'embrassais les sommets de leur crane avant de les quitter.

* * *

- Ca c'est bien passé ? Demanda ma mère en déposant un café face à moi. J'ajoutais deux sucres et le remuais.

- Elle a pas fait de crise d'asthme comme pour Elliott, c'est le principal ! Elle dormait encore quand je suis parti. La naissance l'a mis à plat.

- Tu m'étonnes. Je terminais d'avaler ma tasse.

- Ça te dérange si j'emprunte ta salle de bain ? J'sens le chacal depuis hier. Elle hocha la tête. Je fis le plus vite possible pour ne pas vider leur ballon d'eau chaude. En descendant, je vis Elliott de dos prendre son petit déjeuner. Je me glissais derrière lui et mis mes deux paumes sur ses yeux.

- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

- A ton avis ? Répliquai-je.

- PAPA ! Il descendit brusquement de sa chaise pour se caler contre moi. Je le serrais à l'en étouffer.

- Tu m'as manqué mon p'tit loup ! Ça c'est bien passé avec mamy ? Il hocha la tête.

- Elle est où maman ?

- Maman, elle est à l'hôpital. Les bébés, ils sont sortis de son bidou hier et elle est très fatiguée ! Termine ton petit déjeuner et on ira la voir tous les deux. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer ton petit frère et ta petite sœur !

Il se rassit sur sa chaise et termina son bol de corn-flakes. Je l'accompagnais à l'étage pour l'aider à l'habiller. Je lui retirais son haut pour la nuit et fouillais dans son sac pour y trouver un polo.

- Il ressemble à quoi mon p'tit frère ?

- Il ressemble beaucoup à maman, et il te ressemble un peu aussi. Tu verras. Allez, passe ta tête dans le trou… Il tortilla ses bras pour les faire passer dans les manches.

- Et ma p'tite sœur ?

- C'est exactement le portrait de maman, on la reconnait au premier coup d'œil !

Je terminais de remonter son jean. Il se débrouilla seul pour mettre ses chaussures. Ma mère nous donna un repas rapide pour Elliott. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de nous laisser partir. Je nous conduisis jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il tenait mon index entre sa paume pour ne pas me perdre. Je nous fis pénétrer dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le premier étage. Je sentis sa main trembler autour de mon doigt. Je nous fis sortir et nous installais sur une chaise en plastique du couloir. Je l'installais sur mes cuisses.

- Tu vas voir, c'est super d'être le plus grand ! On va t'apprendre plein de trucs pour s'occuper d'eux, ça te dis ? Il explosa en larmes contre mon pull. Je me doutais d'une réaction comme celle-ci. Toutes les infirmières qui passaient nous dévisageaient. J'embrassais ses cheveux pour le calmer.

- MAMAN ! Cria-t-il contre mon buste. Je l'attrapais fermement entre mes deux paumes et le fis décoller. Je me dirigeai jusque dans sa chambre, espérant que les bébés n'y étaient pas. Heureusement, ils étaient toujours en nurserie. Je le déposais contre le matelas, contre sa mère. Elle me fit de la place et on le prit tous les deux en sandwich. Il préféra se coller contre sa mère.

- Chut chut chut. Tu vas voir, ton petit frère et ta petite sœur, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer ! Ils ne vont pas te faire du mal. Il hoqueta contre Bella, ayant du mal à respirer tout en pleurant. J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui avait amenée et un gobelet. Elle le redressa pour qu'il puisse boire correctement. Calme-toi, shit… On frappa à notre porte et Irina entra.

- C'est l'heure du… Oh, je dérange ! Conclus-t-elle en voyant Elliott, le visage baigné de larmes entre nous deux.

- C'est-c'est qui ? Hoqueta Elliott. J'allais répondre mais Irina me devança.

- Je suis l'infirmière super gentille qui donne des bonbons aux nouveaux grands frères ! Elle sortit une sucette rouge en forme de cœur de sa blouse pour la tendre à notre fils. Il approcha doucement sa main avant de récupérer le bâton contre sa paume. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, regardant toujours cette chose étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- On répond quoi Elliott ? Lançai-je innocemment.

- Merci madame. Irina eut un sourire.

- Les petits bouts se sont réveillés à la nurserie. On va les chercher ? Je regardais Bella, puis Elliott.

- Tu veux rencontrer ton frère et ta sœur ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre Bella. Je me levais, embrassais son crâne et suivis Irina. J'attrapais délicatement Anthony, qui s'agitait légèrement dans son berceau, alors que sa sœur était plus active et remuais de tous les côtés ! Ca a dut être l'enfer d'avoir les deux dans le ventre. Je suivis à pas lent la sage-femme et ouvris la porte de notre chambre à l'aide du coude. Elliott se tendit contre sa mère en me voyant avec son frère. Irina déposa Aurélie dans son berceau avant de s'éclipser. Je m'assis sur le matelas. Bella se déplaça tant bien que mal pour se rapprocher de nous.

- Elliott, je te présente Anthony, ton tout petit frère ! Anthony me regarda doucement, avant de déplacer ses yeux vers sa mère puis son frère. Il le fixa longuement.

- Pourquoi il me regarde ?

- Parce qu'il a compris que tu étais son grand-frère, et il est très content de te voir ! Aurélie couina dans son berceau, râlant du manque d'attention qu'on lui portait. Je posais Anthony contre sa mère et me penchais vers l'autre Cullen.

- Regarde ta petite sœur. Elle est plus grande qu'Anthony, car elle est née avant lui. Elle est super costaude, attention ! Elle envoya un pied dans le vide. Elliott la regardait, intrigué devant ces deux petits bouts bavant contre Bella et moi. Une infirmière déposa deux biberons plein sur la petite table pour les deux bébés.

- C'est quoi ? M'interrogea Elliott. Bella répondit pour moi.

- C'est du lait. Les bébés, ils boivent ça pour se nourrir. Regarde. Bella se rapprocha d'Elliott et lui montra comment le bébé tétait. On va lui mettre ça dans la bouche, et il va doucement avaler le lait. Elle y alla délicatement, sous le regard passionné d'Elliott. Je fis boire Aurélie et la mis sur mon épaule.

- Il fait quoi papa ?

- Il prend ta petite sœur sur son épaule et il va la faire roter. Il faut qu'elle rote, ça veut dire qu'elle a bien prit son repas, et qu'elle n'a plus faim. J'ai visiblement trop chargé la dose, car je sentis du lait couler contre mon épaule.

- AHHH ! Cria Elliott. Il se colla contre le bras de sa mère.

- C'est rien mon amour, c'est rien. Je me suis trompé. Quand un bébé nait, on sait pas ce dont il a besoin de manger, car il peut pas nous le dire. C'est a nous de deviner. Et quand il fait ça, c'est qu'on lui a trop donné. Mais c'est pas grave, le bébé va bien. Il nous parle à sa manière.

- C'est dégeu !

- Vu que tu es maintenant le grand frère, est-ce que tu peux prendre une serviette sur la table. Je vais nettoyer les dégâts. Je m'essuyais difficilement l'épaule et nettoyais la bouche de ma fille. Elle me regarda durant de longues secondes. Je me déconnectais de la réalité pendant ce temps-là, les propos de Bella me parvenant de loin.

- Regarde, on va faire comme papa, sauf qu'on va prévoir ! Elle prit un bavoir pour le caler sur son épaule. J'entendis Anthony roter. Regarde, on s'est pas trompé nous, on lui a donné ce qu'il faut !

- Je peux porter mon petit frère ? Demanda-t-il. On se regarda avec Bella.

- Si tu veux, tu peux porter Aurélie ! Proposa Bella. Anthony, il a besoin de faire dodo, regarde ! Les paupières de mon deuxième fils se fermèrent doucement. Bella le posa dans son berceau. Je pivotais sur moi-même pour leur faire face.

- Regarde, tu vas mettre tes bras comme papa, tu vois ! Non, plus petit, et remonte un peu tes coudes. Parfait ! Je me penchais vers Elliott.

- T'es prêt champion ? Il hocha la tête. Je le déposais doucement, et mis une main sur les bras d'Elliott, au cas où. Bella maintenu la tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfonce. Mes deux enfants ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Elliott, concentré comme jamais, Aurélie, ayant surement compris l'importance de l'acte que faisait son grand frère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une photo de ce moment unique.

- Elle est lourde ! Se plaignit Elliott.

- Attention, bouge pas… Je me débrouillais pour la récupérer habillement. C'est très bien, on est super fier de toi ! Bella ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- On te l'avait dit, que tu serais un super grand frère ! Je déposais Aurélie dans son berceau pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

* * *

- Eh ben papy Calile, ben, j'ai porté ma petite sœur ce matin !

- C'est super ça dis donc ! Tu l'a pas lâché j'espère ?

- Non, mais elle est super lourde ! J'suis costaud, hein papy ?

- Tu vas devenir musclor ! Ma mère rigola dans l'ascenseur. Je sortis mon téléphone pour montrer la preuve des exploits de mon fils à ces grands-parents. Charlie, Esmée et ma mère avait les bras chargés de cadeau. Comme d'habitude.

- Tu vas nous les présenter les bébés ? Demanda Esmée.

- Oui ! Ils me suivirent jusque dans notre chambre. Je toquais un petit coup et entrais. Bella contemplait les bébés dans leur berceau, frôlant leurs petites joues à l'aide de l'index.

- Alors, qui est qui ? Demanda Charlie.

- Ben, ben, c'est qui est en rose, c'est Aurélie, ma petite sœur !

- Et celui en bleu, c'est quoi son nom ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Il s'appelle Anthony ! Ma mère lâcha les paquets qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de rebrousser chemin, afin de quitter la chambre.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine ^^

ROBisous !


	38. Chapter 38

Hello ! Me revoila, avec une journée de retard !

Laccro : Ils l'ont un peu choqué, c'est vrai ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Elle est choqué et émue d'apprendre qu'ils ont appelés son petit fils par le premier prénom d'Edward, qu'elle avait choisi à sa naissance, mais qu'il a dut changer quand ils ont eu des ennuis. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je trouvais ma mère dehors, assise sur un banc, les genoux repliés sur elle-même. Elle me faisait penser à Elliott comme ça. Je me rapprochais d'elle et la pris contre moi, l'entourant de mes bras. Elle posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

- Excuse-moi, je gâche tout.

- C'est pas grave. On aurait peut-être dut te prévenir qu'on voulait appeler notre second fils Anthony.

- Pourquoi ce prénom ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le regard vers moi. Tu crois pas qu'il a assez porté malheur à notre famille ?

- Une idée de Bella. Pour nous rendre hommage, et pour qu'un Anthony continue de vivre parmi nous, même si ce n'est plus moi. Au lieu d'être sa mère cette fois, tu seras sa marraine. Rien ne peut lui arriver. On va prendre soin de lui et le guider. La situation n'est plus la même ! Sacha n'est plus de ce monde, aucun gang ne veut nous trouer la peau… Anthony aura une vie normale. Elle renforça son étreinte autour de moi. Je déposais un léger baiser sur sa tempe. On remonte ?

Elle déplia ses jambes pour qu'elle touche le sol. Elle brisa mon étreinte facilement, mais je gardais néanmoins mon bras autour de sa taille. On prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage et entrai de nouveau dans la chambre. Carlisle berçait Aurélie dans ses bras, qui allait s'endormir sous peu. Charlie et Esmée regardait Anthony dans son berceau qui faisait des bulles. Elliott s'amusait à ouvrir tous les cadeaux amenés par les grands parents. On se rapprocha du petit groupe. Je pris Anthony contre mon buste et me rapprochais de ma mère pour le lui donner.

Elle s'assit sur un coin du lit et pris le temps de le détailler. Elle caressa les petits cheveux bruns se trouvant sur le haut de son crane. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Charlie se rapprocha d'elle et l'essuya. Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut du crane de son petit-fils avant de le rendre à Bella.

* * *

- Pourquoi on va pas à la maison ? Répéta Elliott en gémissant.

- On t'a expliqué mon amour. Maman, elle a besoin de soin, et ton petit frère et ta petite sœur aussi ! On va rester là encore cinq jours. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu vas vivre chez mamie Esmée. Je viendrais te chercher à l'école tous les soirs, on ira voir maman, mais tu dormiras chez mamie Esmée. D'accord ? Il hocha la tête. Bella lui fit une dernière accolade avant de le transmettre à sa mère. Je m'allongeai en travers du lit d'hôpital quand nos derniers visiteurs s'en allèrent. Bella caressa mon crane.

- Déjà fatigué ? Tu as le bain à donner ! Irina entra dans la chambre. Je pris ma femme dans mes bras et la déposais sur sa chaise roulante. Elle n'avait pas le droit de marcher pour le moment.

Elle prit Aurélie contre elle, et Irina porta Anthony. Je fis rouler ma femme jusqu'à la petite salle de bain face à notre chambre. Je déshabillais ma fille et fis et essayais de reprendre les habitudes que nous avions pour Elliott. Je tenais ma fille pendant que Bella la nettoyait délicatement. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer l'eau, car elle s'agita dans le bain. Ma chemise se retrouva à demi humide, Bella reçut du savon dans les yeux… Que du bonheur ! Anthony, au contraire, fut beaucoup plus calme et attendit que ça se passe. Je le pris contre moi le temps du retour, Irina se chargeant de raccompagner ma femme dans la chambre.

Elle déposa deux biberons, et, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, ce fut moi qui le nourrit. Je m'installais sur un fauteuil et lui mit la tétine dans la bouche. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard durant tout cet acte. J'en fus désarçonné, comme à chaque fois qu'Aurélie ou Elliott, quand il était bébé, me regardait avec ces yeux d'un bleu pur. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard, essayant de comprendre ce que son esprit voulait me dire. Il s'endormit presque sur sa tétine.

- Dors, mon amour, dors, murmurai-je. Papa et maman vont veiller sur toi. Ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes ne se relevèrent pas. J'enlevais la tétine de sa bouche et essuyais le mince filet de lait qui avait dévalé le long de son menton. J'embrassais légèrement son front et l'installais dans son petit berceau, collé à celui de sa sœur. Pendant près d'une heure, on regarda nos jumeaux dormir cote à cote. Ils s'étaient tous les deux collés contre la paroi les séparant, comme s'ils cherchaient toujours le contact de l'autre. On s'endormit devant cette magnifique scène.

Ils nous réveillèrent simultanément trois heures plus tard pour manger. Enfin, Aurélie s'est mise à crier, réveillant en sursaut son frère qui fit la même chose. Je dus courir au bureau des infirmières torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama pour réclamer du lait. Il fallut aussi, le plus rapidement possible changer les couches des deux petits monstres. Ce fut trente minutes de stress intense, avant de pouvoir les bercer dans nos bras pour qu'ils se rendorment. J'espère qu'on ne fera pas ça toutes les nuits !

* * *

- Attends Elliott, regarde. Tu vas mettre ça comme ça… tu prends ça dans tes mains, et tu vas tout mettre sur le canapé, d'accord ? Il hocha la tête et tangua en se dirigeant vers le salon. Je me penchais dans l'habitacle de la voiture et détachais ma fille dans son siège.

- Voilà mon amour, t'as vu, c'est ta maison ! J'embrassais sa tempe. On va visiter ? Je l'entrainais à l'intérieur et la fis virevolter dans le salon. Bella déballais les vêtements tout en surveillant Anthony. Elliott le fixait comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je me mis à genoux à côté de lui et attachais sa petite sœur dans le second relax.

- Tu peux aller jouer si tu veux, on va les surveiller.

- Je peux jouer ici ?

- Oui, à condition que tu ranges après ! Il partit en courant dans sa chambre et ramena sa grosse caisse de lego qu'il vida sur le sol. Anthony, intrigué par le bruit mais aussi par les couleurs vives, regardaient étrangement les blocs. J'en attrapais un et le lui donnais.

- T'as vu, c'est super gros ! Il le garda dans sa main avant de le lâcher. Elliott le récupéra et continua son château. Il s'écroula sur le sol du salon, provoquant un bruit monstre et effrayant les petits. Ils se mirent à pleurer en synchrone. Je récupérais ma fille et la berçais dans mes bras. Bella prit Anthony.

- J'ai fait une bêtise ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes.

- Non mon chéri, non, c'est pas grave. Bella, tout en maintenant Anthony, passa une main dans ses cheveux. On va aller les coucher. Je suivis Bella dans notre chambre et déposais les deux bébés dans leurs lits. On avait réussi à mettre les deux dans la même pièce.

- Toi aussi Elliott, faut que tu ailles faire dodo ! Ajoutai-je.

- Non, veut pas !

- Ça te fera du bien, allez !

- Non !

- Laisse-le Edward, il dormira mieux ce soir. Elle fit courir sa main le long de mon épaule et s'allongea sur le canapé avec un livre. Je construisis, avec Elliott, un château fort pendant près d'une heure. Quand je relevais les yeux, je constatais que Bella s'était endormi. Je la pris dans mes bras et allais l'installer dans la chambre, le canapé n'étant pas confortable à 100%.

* * *

- Papa, j'peux donner le biberon ?

- Viens là Elliott, tu vas donner le biberon à ta petite sœur ! L'interpela Bella. Tu prends le biberon, comme ça, et tu mets la tétine dans sa bouche. Doucement, tu la laisse boire par elle-même. Elle gardait toujours le bas du biberon dans sa main, pour ne pas que notre fille s'étouffe. Lâche le biberon, on va lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'elle vient d'avaler. On recommence ? Je hissais mon fils son mon épaule pour le faire roter. Il ne régurgita pas son lait. Je le repris dans mes bras et constatais que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

- Eh eh, non bonhomme, tu vas pas faire dodo tout de suite ! Il faut d'abord que tu prennes ton bain ! J'essayais de le stimuler avec son doudou, mais en sentant sa respiration ralentir, j'crois que c'est mort. J'allais le déposer dans son lit et allumais le baby-phone. Bella et Elliott allèrent dans la salle de bain. Quand Bella commença à déshabiller notre fille, Elliott se mit les mains sur les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je.

- J'veux pas voir sa zezette ! J'eus un sourire.

- Son bain ne va pas être long, juste dix minutes. Il se borna à fixer le mur carrelé durant tout ce temps-là. Bella rhabilla notre fille qui s'endormait déjà. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de la laisser. J'aidais Elliott à prendre son bain.

- Si les bébés pleurent cette nuit, c'est pas grave, rendors-toi, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ils vont pleurer ?

- Pour nous dire qu'ils ont faim. Allez, t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit ! J'embrassais son front, il embrassa ma joue. Je vais dire à maman de venir te faire ton bisou.

* * *

Je berçais ma fille dans mes bras, criant tout ce qu'elle pouvait sous les coups de tonnerres qui éclataient au-dessus de nos têtes. Je l'amusais avec sa peluche, mais cela la fit crier plus que de raison. Ses petits poumons se contractaient rapidement contre mon ventre. Anthony était pire que sa sœur, son visage virait de plus en plus au rouge de secondes en secondes. J'essayais de chantonner quelque chose à son oreille pour l'apaiser. Bella en fit de même. Leurs cris diminuèrent légèrement. Je la berçais tout en embrassant sa tempe. Elle réussit à respirer correctement et à se calmer. Anthony, la copie de sa sœur, fit à peu de choses près la même chose. L'orage nous laissa tranquille, et on put recoucher nos deux marmots tranquilles.

Je me levais pour aller boire. En passant devant la chambre d'Elliott, je constatais qu'il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur. Je passais le faisceau de la lampe à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elliott était roulé en boule dans son lit, sous sa couette. Je m'approchais de lui et enlevais la couette pour le prendre contre moi. Je le berçais pour le rassurer.

- Pourquoi tu es pas venu nous voir dans la chambre ? On t'aurait rassuré.

- Les les bébés pleu-pleuraient ! Bégaya-t-il. Je repliais mes jambes et me calais dans son lit. Je rabattis la couette sur nous. Je sentis sa respiration s'apaiser, et, involontairement, je m'endormis avec lui dans son petit lit, mort de fatigue.

* * *

Je frottais vivement mes cheveux sous le jet d'eau chaude pour faire disparaitre la mousse. Bella et moi étions morts de fatigue. Les jumeaux nous prenaient toute notre énergie, réclamant les mêmes choses, aux mêmes moments. Bizarrement, elle avait abandonné la manie qu'elle avait eu après Elliott de vouloir perdre les kilos qu'elle avait pris après sa première grossesse. De toute façon, vu l'énergie qui nous reste quand les petits font la sieste… Entre 13 heures 30 et 16 heures, tout le monde dort chez nous ! On dort tous les cinq dans la même pièce, Elliott faisant la sieste entre nous deux.

J'entendis Bella ouvrir la salle de bain et la refermer derrière elle. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine à mes côtés. C'est vrai qu'on a plus vraiment de temps pour nous depuis les jumeaux. Je pris un peu de shampooing dans ma main et le fis couler sur ses cheveux. Je les lavais en faisant attention à ne pas la griffer.

- Ca fait du bien, souffla-t-elle.

- On a besoin d'un petit temps pour souffler. J'te propose qu'on prenne nos douches tous les deux chaque jour.

- Idée approuvée. Elle prit mon gant et nettoya mon corps. Je fis de même, sauf que je n'utilisais pas d'éponge.

- Edwward, gémit-elle. On doit attendre trois mois pour les relations sexuelles. J'eus un léger grognement. Excité ? Elle se colla contre mon dos.

- Je résiste jamais à la vue de ton corps nu. Elle attrapa mon sexe et fit de lents allers retours. Ma tête partit en arrière, comme à chaque fois. Elle titilla mon gland, passant sans cesse son pouce sur celui-ci. Elle me mettait au pilori du plaisir. Mes jambes tremblèrent, et je me sentis jouir entre ses doigts en plusieurs jets. Elle le fit disparaitre sous l'eau coulant encore. On échangea un long baiser, juste avant que le ballon d'eau chaude se vide, déversant sur nous une averse d'eau froide, nous faisant rire aux éclats.

* * *

Je berçais mon neveu, Kevin, le garçon d'Alice et Jasper, dans mes bras. Bella, elle, s'amusait avec Lily, la fille de Rosalie. La maison était remplie de cris et gazouillis. Les jumeaux étaient sur chacune de leur tantes, et Emmett et Jasper faisaient des passes à Elliott avec son ballon. Je guettais par la fenêtre le moment où ma surprise arriverait. C'est pas que je le recherche depuis près de cinq mois, mais presque !

Kevin envoya valser sa sucette et un filet de bave coula le long de son menton. J'attrapais un bavoir et l'essuyais. J'attrapais son doudou et frottais son nez avec. Il eut un petit rire. Je chatouillais son ventre avant de le reposer dans son berceau. Rosalie le berça lentement pour qu'il s'endorme. Une Ford vert bouteille se gara sur les graviers. C'est pas trop tôt ! Bella me regarda, interloqué.

- On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une surprise, vas voir ! Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle courut et tomba presque quand elle vit un amérindien haut d'un mètre 85 se déplier de l'habitacle. Jacob la fit virevolter au milieu du jardin, à tel point que ses ballerines volèrent sur le sol.

* * *

Il est de retour !

La suite pour le 22 avril !

ROBisous ^^


	39. Chapter 39

Hello ! Oui, j'ai un petit retard, mais… disons que mes bacs blancs m'ont mis HS, et j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration… Mais cette dernière est de retour !

Aussidagility : Il voulait faire plaisir à Bella ! Et c'est sur que les jumeaux vont les vider de leur énergie dans ce chapitre ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je n'en finissais plus de virevolter dans mon jardin. Je sentis mes chaussures partir vers la voiture de mon meilleur ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis au moins les deux ans d'Elliott. A part quelques appels pour mon anniversaire et quelques mails, aucun signe de vie. Je profitais de son corps, toujours aussi chaud qu'avant. Il me fit descendre, et essuya les larmes de joies qui roulaient sur mes joues.

- Bell's, comme tu m'as manqué ! Je préférais ne pas répondre, et me blottis contre lui.

- Deux ans, Jake. Deux ans.

- J'ai été un peu occupé. Je relevais le regard vers lui.

- Un peu ? Il rigola, et ce rire me fit chaud au cœur, me faisant oublier les deux dernières années sans l'avoir vu.

- Mon garage à eut quelques petits soucis pour démarrer à San Francisco. Il a fallu que je trouve ma place, mais, à force de persévérance…

- Et Leah ? Je me décalais pour voir s'il y avait un autre passager dans la voiture. La carcasse était vide.

- Elle est resté à San Francisco. Elle a pas mal de boulot en retard. Je le lâchais et passais ma main autour de sa taille. Il glissa son bras derrière mes épaules. Rentrons Cendrillon, je crois que tes sœurs et ton fils ont besoin d'explications.

Je regardais par la baie vitrée. Tout le monde nous observaient, plus ou moins discrètement. Je m'avançais rapidement sur les graviers pour ne pas avoir trop mal aux pieds et enfilais une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Elliott fut le premier à m'accoster.

- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? T'es triste ? Je m'agenouillais pour être à sa hauteur.

- Non mon chéri, au contraire. Je suis très heureuse et ça me fait pleurer. Ne t'en fais pas. J'embrassais son front. Tu te souviens de Jacob ? Il fit non de la tête. C'est lui qui t'a offert ton tracteur en plastique que tu adores. Je pointais du doigt le jouet qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Ah oui ! Mon meilleur ami alla saluer mes sœurs et frappa amicalement l'épaule d'Edward, qui berçait Anthony pour qu'il s'endorme. Il repartit dans sa voiture et revint avec plusieurs paquets. Deux pour Edward et moi, et un pour chacune de mes sœurs. Il me rendit également mes ballerines.

- Désolé mon grand, mais j'ai oublié de t'acheter quelque chose en passant, annonça-t-il en voyant le regard peiné d'Elliott. Mais tiens, pour me faire pardonner, je te donner un billet que tu mettras dans ta tirelire. Et un jeu à gratter. Tu vas peut être gagné plein de billets verts… Je terminais de déballer la pile de pyjama et la gigoteuse rose pour Aurélie.

- Maman, maman, comment on joue ? Il grimpa à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Regarde, tu vas prendre la pièce et tu vas gratter, comme ça… Je pris sa main et lui montrais comment faire. Tu continues ici, ici et ici ! Mais tu touches pas à cette case. Je le surveillais d'un œil discret, ramassant la tétine de Lily et la mis sur la table basse.

- Maman, ça veut dire quoi ? Il me donna son ticket. Je lus rapidement les signes et regardais le mode d'emploi. Punaise !

- Jacob, tu aurais mieux fait de garder ton ticket, Elliott vient de te gagner 50 dollars !

* * *

Tout le monde resta manger à la maison. On commanda des pizzas au vendeur du coin, et chacun utilisa le chauffe-biberon tour à tour. Rosalie et Emmett partirent vers 21 heures, ma sœur reprenant le travail le lendemain. Alice et Jasper levèrent le camp une heure plus tard, et Jacob partit en même temps qu'eux.

- Tu restes combien de temps ici ? Lui demandai-je en l'accompagnant à sa voiture.

- Je repars samedi prochain. Je vais passer du temps à La Push, avec mon père. Je repasserais dans la semaine.

- Juré, hein ?

- Promis. Faudrait que vous veniez à San Francisco un de ses jours. La ville est superbe.

- Juste pour info, on a deux jumeaux âgés d'un mois et demi. Quand ils seront plus grands, on descendra jusque chez toi. Et vous, les bébés ? Toujours pas en route ?

- Si tu savais ! On a tout essayé, mais Leah n'y arrive toujours pas. On a fait des examens, et on attend les résultats, pour savoir si l'un de nous n'a pas un problème.

- Ça marchera. On a mis neuf mois pour arriver à avoir les deux derniers. Ne vous prenez pas la tête. Prenez simplement votre pied. Il me fit une dernière accolade. Je le laissais monter dans sa voiture et lui fis un signe de main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit. Je claquais la porte d'entrée et la fermais à clef. Je verrouillais la baie vitrée avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Edward nettoyait les derniers verres dans le bac de l'évier. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son ventre et posais ma joue sur son dos musclé.

- Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Simplement grâce à internet et réseaux sociaux. J'ai recrée un compte sur Facebook, j'ai retrouvé Jacob Black, et je lui ai demandé de venir faire un tour vers Port Angeles car tu en mourrais d'envie depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Tu m'en veux ? Il éteignit l'eau et se retourna pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- T'en vouloir ? Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu m'as fait plaisir ? Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un cri aigu résonna dans la chambre, suivi d'un autre aussi puissant. La vie reprend son cours après notre petit moment de tendresse. Je fis chauffer les deux biberons, Edward ramena tour à tour nos deux petits monstres et on prit le temps nécessaire pour leur donner à manger avant de les recoucher. J'aidais mon mari à essuyer la vaisselle avant de me jeter au lit, harassée.

**Edward POV**

Merde, j'ai bien le droit de le faire non ! Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins, et je ne suis pas obligé de toujours demander à ma petite femme de me satisfaire. Je restai sous le pommeau de douche, les rouages de mon cerveau tournicotant à une vitesse folle. Bella faisait vraiment tout pour me tenter. Tout ! Là, elle vient de se pavaner devant moi uniquement vêtue avec une culotte en dentelle blanche. Et puis merde, j'ai tenu deux mois sans sexe proprement dis !

Je fis glisser lentement ma main sur mon désir tendu au bas de mon ventre. Mon pouce alla en taquiner le gland, étalant légèrement le liquide séminal. Je m'appuyais sur la paroi en plastique de la douche et fis de légers allers retours, les yeux fermés, imaginant une foule d'images de Bella, soit dans son plus simple appareil, soit en train de se tordre de plaisir sous moi. J'entendais ses gémissements, ses soupirs au creux de mon oreille.

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas attirer son attention, alors qu'elle était dans la chambre, à proximité de moi. Les décharges de plaisir allaient de la racine de mes cheveux, descendaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, les muscles de mes cuisses et de mes mollets pour trouver leur fin dans mes orteils. Je n'eus plus qu'a l'imaginer en lingerie pour atteindre l'extase. L'eau nettoya ma semence, et j'essuyais rapidement le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de mon menton. Merde, c'était foutrement bon. Je sens que je vais prendre plusieurs douches par jour maintenant !

* * *

Le drame arriva le 15 décembre. C'était à prévoir, mais nous ne l'avions pas anticipé. J'aurais dut le prévoir. J'aurais dut voir que son manque de sommeil allait lui faire du mal. Laissez-moi vous expliquez.

C'était un soir tout à fait ordinaire. Je venais tout juste de finir de nourrir ma fille, et j'attrapais Anthony qui réclamait lui aussi sa nourriture. Elliott était à mes pieds, jouant aux petites voitures calmement. Bella venait tout juste de partir dans la salle de bain pour aller barboter dans la baignoire rempli d'eau chaude. Elle avait repris le travail lundi, et elle était de plus en plus épuisée. Les jumeaux allaient chez la nounou, mais ils avaient toujours besoin de nous, à chaque instant. Nous consacrions autant de temps que possible à Elliott, mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

J'essuyais le lait qui venait de couler du menton de mon fils et le laissais digérer ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Un coup sourd résonna dans la maison. Il provenait de notre salle de bain.

- Elliott, tu peux aller voir ce qui se passe, s'il te plait ? Il hocha la tête et se leva. J'aurais dus me lever, car, dix secondes plus tard.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Son hurlement retentit dans la maison silencieuse. Je déposais Anthony dans son relax, vérifiais qu'il n'y avait aucun objet avec lequel les bébés auraient pu se blesser et partit en courant dans la salle de bain. Je fis sortir Elliott de la pièce, le sommant d'aller surveiller les jumeaux, et aidais Bella à se relever. Elle avait la main couverte de sang.

- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai trébuché avec le tapis de bain et… Elle explosa en larmes. Je posais ma paume sur la sienne et la retirais de son visage. Elle s'était coupée sur une bonne partie du crâne, son nez saignait légèrement, et un hématome noir commençait à orner son front. En trébuchant, elle avait dut se prendre le coin du meuble à pharmacie, qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade et une partie du front. Le bord de la baignoire avait causé l'hématome et son coup sur le nez.

- J'vais t'emmener aux urgences. J'attrapais une serviette éponge dans le meuble et la posais sur sa coupure. Elle l'a maintenu avec sa main.

- Et les enfants ? Je pris mon portable dans ma poche.

- Allo maman, c'est Edward. Est-ce que tu peux venir garder les enfants pendant un moment ? J'dois emmener Bella aux urgences, elle s'est fait mal. Merci. Les gosses, c'est réglé ! Je l'aidais à se relever et la conduisis dans la voiture.

- Elliott, ne regarde pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit sa mère dans cet état, couverte de sang. Il fixa le mur face à lui. J'installais Bella dans la voiture et courut chez ma voisine.

- Je vous dérange Mrs Dunter, mais il faut que vous me rendiez un service. Ma mère arrive dans vingt minutes et je dois conduire ma femme aux urgences. Vous pouvez garder mes enfants ?

- Bien sûr, allez, filez !

- Merci. Je m'empressais de rejoindre ma voiture et partit vers l'hôpital. Je me garais face au bâtiment un quart d'heure plus tard et aidais Bella à descendre. La serviette que je lui avais donnée était déjà imbibée de sang. Je voyais ses sanglots rouler sur ses joues. Je les essuyais et passais la porte des urgences. Une chance, Carlisle était de service et discutais dans le hall. Il courut vers nous, et m'aida à l'installer dans une zone de soin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Il retira la serviette inutile et prit des compresses pour comprimer la plaie.

- J'suis tombé dans la salle de bain. J'me suis pris l'angle du meuble et le rebord de la baignoire.

- Ton nez n'a rien, il n'est pas cassé. Il a juste un sacré choc. Il mit du coton dans la narine de sa fille. Je vais te faire des points, ta coupure est assez profonde. Allonge-toi. Elle sanglota de nouveau. Qui garde les enfants ? Il prit une seringue et la remplit d'anesthésiant.

- La voisine, jusqu'à ce que ma mère arrive. Je me glissais à ses côtés et prit sa main pour la rassurer. Elle sa serra fortement quand l'aiguille pénétra sa peau. Il posa un drap sur le visage de Bella et désinfecta la zone de la coupure. Elle posa un regard sur moi. J'embrassais sa main et ne lâchais pas ses yeux. Je n'avais pas le courage de regarder Carlisle recoudre sa peau, de peur de ne pas tenir le coup. Je le voyais, avec des lunettes, très concentré. Je le vis couper le fil et poser un pansement sur la plaie.

- C'est fini Bella, c'est fini. Reste allongé, je vais emmener Edward compléter ton dossier. Je suivis mon beau-père jusqu'à comptoir et rempli une feuille.

- Elle va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Elle est épuisée physiquement. Elle tient plus le coup, elle commence à faire des erreurs. C'est bénin, mais… Hier, par exemple, elle a confondu le lait en poudre avec la farine.

- Et toi, ça va ?

- J'ai des réserves. Trouve un moyen pour la garder en observation cette nuit. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ca fait bientôt trois mois qu'elle n'a pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle ait une chute plus grave que celle-ci.

- Je vais lui dire que sa bosse m'inquiète et je préfère la garder cette nuit pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de commotion. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos. Tu veux qu'on garde les jumeaux avec Esmée ce week-end ? C'est votre cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Merde, j'avais totalement oublié ça.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas. Ma mère gardera Elliott, il adore rester là-bas.

- Prenez ce temps là pour vous deux. C'est important. Il frappa mon épaule. Je remplis la feuille d'admission aux urgences avant d'abandonner Bella pour rentrer chez moi. Ma mère regardait la télé, le son au minimum. Je m'écroulais à côté d'elle.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Une bonne grosse entaille de cinq centimètres sur le front, une bosse importante au-dessus du nez, et une grosse frayeur. Elle reste à l'hôpital cette nuit.

- Vous tenez plus la distance les jeunes. Vous avez besoin de repos. Je hochais la tête et étouffais un bâillement.

- Tu pourrais garder Elliott de vendredi soir jusqu'à dimanche midi ? J'avais totalement oublié notre anniversaire de mariage, et

- Pas de souci, ça vous fera du bien. Elle se leva et reprit son manteau. Va parler à Elliott, il est dans sa chambre. Il ne va pas bien. Je hochais la tête et l'accompagnais dehors. Je frappais à la porte de la chambre de mon fils ainé. Il était allongé dans son lit, contemplant le plafond. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Maman va bien. Elle reste avec papy Calile cette nuit car elle a une grosse bosse sur la tête. Je lui ouvris mes bras. Il se cala dans mon étreinte. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Elle va pas aller au ciel ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Demain, à ton retour de l'école, elle sera là.

- Peut dormir avec toi ? Je le soulevais à l'aide de mes bras et le conduisis dans ma chambre, au milieu des jumeaux endormis profondément. Je pris un seau, de la javel et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je passais vingt minutes à frotter le sol, pour faire disparaitre le sang séché et les mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

- Tu vas bien t'amuser avec mamy, papy et Léo, d'accord ? Tu les aideras à faire leur sapin de noël, et, si tu es sage, je suis sure qu'ils te laisseront mettre l'étoile.

- Trop cool ! Il avait appris cette expression à l'école. Tant qu'il ne se met pas à dire des gros mots. Je repartis vers la maison et m'écroulais sur le canapé. Pendant de longues minutes, je savourais le silence. Depuis combien de temps cette maison n'avait pas été silencieuse ? Je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Bella passa la porte vers 18 heures 30. Elle avait toujours sa bosse noire sur le front et son énorme pansement blanc. Elle regarda la maison vide.

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Les jumeaux sont chez tes parents, et Elliott chez les miens, jusqu'à dimanche. On a besoin de se retrouver tous les deux. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- Je suppose que le fait que, demain, ça va faire exactement cinq ans que nous nous sommes dit oui n'est pas tout à fait anodin.

- Tu n'as pas tort. On va profiter de ces deux jours de paix pour recharger les batteries. Je l'embrassais durant de longues minutes. Définitivement, on va énormément profiter de ces deux jours.

* * *

Rendez-vous le 20 mai, et sans retard cette fois ci !

ROBisous ^^


	40. Chapter 40

Hello ! Me voila à l'heure comme promis pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Aussidagility : Oh oui, ils vont rapidement rattraper le temps perdu ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Reviewer : Les pauvres, ils ne peuvent pas se démultiplier et ils doivent choisir leur priorité. Ils vont prendre le temps de se retrouver et de se reposer en faisant une longue grasse mat'. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- J'vais nous faire à diner, souffla Bella contre moi. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle.

- Inutile, je nous ai commandé des pizzas. Le livreur devrait arriver sans tarder. Je nous entrainai sur le canapé et l'assis sur mes genoux. Je m'enivrais de la douce odeur qui sortait de ses cheveux.

- En vrai, ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas pris le temps d'être tous les deux ?

- Je dirais depuis la naissance d'Elliott. Elle eut un sourire. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? On peut sortir pour une fois. On peut aller danser ?

- Mmh, non, pas envie !

- Cinéma ? Ca fait une éternité qu'on n'y est pas allé !

- Ouiii ! Elle se retourna vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je sais pas ce qu'il y a en salle en ce moment. Je me penchais tout en maintenant Bella contre moi pour enlever la veille de mon ordinateur portable sur la table basse. Bella le prit sur ses cuisses et chercha le site internet du cinéma de Port Angeles.

- A 21 heures, on peut aller voir soit un film d'horreur… soit un film d'amour… un film d'action… ou un road movie. Qu'est ce qui t'attire le plus ?

- On va éviter le film d'horreur. Après, je m'en moque. A toi de choisir !

- J'ai envie d'un truc tranquille. Le film romantique sera parfait !

Et moi qui avais espéré qu'elle ne choisirait pas ça…

* * *

- BRR, j'ai froid ! Elle fourra ses mains recouvertes de ses gants dans les poches de sa veste. Je la serrais contre moi et serrai mes mains glacés contre les siennes.

Nous étions en bout de file, qui, pour une fois, était très très étiré ! La plupart étaient des jeunes qui allaient voir the Cabin in the wood (la cabane dans les bois), film interdit aux moins de seize ans. La plupart étaient des lycées, nous les connaissions tous de vue avec Bella. Certains faisaient même partie de mon cours. Mais on parle pas boulot pour le moment ! Je retirais l'écharpe autour de mon cou et le nouai autour de celui de Bella. Je craignais moins le froid qu'elle.

- Mon portable est en train de sonner, j'ai pas la force de l'attraper. Je retirais une de mes mains de la poche de sa doudoune et la passais dans la poche de son jean. C'était ma mère qui nous appelait. Je mis une oreillette de son kit main libre dans son oreille, une autre dans la mienne et décrochais.

- Maman ? Demandai-je dans le micro.

- Mes chéris, je vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, t'en fais pas, on attend pour aller au cinéma. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Elliott ?

- Il tient à tout prix à vous parler avant d'aller se coucher. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il est têtu comme une bourrique.

- Allez, passe le nous. Le combiné changea de main. Bella prit la parole en première.

- Alors mon grand, tu veux pas aller dormir ?

- Non, tu m'as pas raconté mon histoire !

- Si tu demandes gentiment à mamy ou à papy, je suis sure qu'il te liront ton histoire tu sais.

- Mais j'veux que ce soit toi ! Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

- Mais je peux pas te lire une histoire mon cœur, j'ai pas de livre avec moi, avec papa, on n'est pas à la maison.

- Vous êtes où ?

- On est au cinéma. Tu veux que je te chante une comptine avant d'aller dormir ?

- Oui !

- Alors va dans ton lit. On l'entendit monter les marches une à une rapidement. Il posa le téléphone pour se mettre dans les couvertures, avant de le reprendre. Bella lui chanta une petite chanson pendant plusieurs minutes. Un groupe de personne nous dévisagea étrangement. La respiration d'Elliott se fit de plus en plus faible avant de se transformer un en léger sifflement. Quelqu'un récupéra le combiné et poussa une porte.

- C'est bon, il s'est endormi, chuchota ma mère.

- Merci maman. Rappelle-nous s'il refait un caprice dans ce genre.

- On va gérer. Profitez de votre week-end ! Elle raccrocha le téléphone. J'enlevais le kit main libre et remit son IPhone dans la poche. On arriva face au guichet.

Je payais nos deux places pour 'l'amour aveugle' ainsi qu'un gigantesque pot de pop-corn, que je vais me faire un plaisir de manger si le film est vraiment ennuyeux. Il y avait une très grande majorité de fille dans la salle, surement les petites amies qui n'ont pas voulu accompagner leur conjoint voir le film d'horreur. Bella tremblai toujours de froid. Je la serrais contre moi et la frictionnais délicatement.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir le temps des bandes annonces. Ma femme se cala contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon bras. Je fis glisser le mien le long de sa taille et posais le pot de pop-corn sur mes cuisses. J'en mangeai quelque uns avant le début du film. Outre le fait que je déteste ce genre de film, j'avais 75 % du contenu du pot, laissant Bella en déguster deux-trois quand même. J'essuyais les larmes qui avaient roulés sur ses joues à la fin et l'aidais à ce rhabiller. On courut jusqu'à la voiture et poussai le chauffage de la Volvo à fond. Il était 22 heures 40.

- Toujours pas envie d'aller danser ? Lui demandai-je.

- Absolument pas ! J'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison et de m'enrouler dans la couette.

- Non, tu vas encore tout prendre ! Je m'engageai dans la circulation pour rejoindre la maison.

- T'avise pas de râler mon coco, sinon, je mets mes pieds froids sur tes mollets ce soir. Je me garais face à la maison et n'eus pas le courage de rentrer la voiture dans le garage.

Je passais brièvement à la salle de main pour me laver les dents, me déshabillais et mit mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt manche longue (oui, pour que je dorme habillé la nuit, il doit faire vraiment vraiment très froid !). En dépit de ce que Bella m'avait dit, elle prit toute la couverture pour dormir, et colla mains et pieds sur mon corps pour se réchauffer.

* * *

Je m'éveillais lentement en ce samedi matin, profitant du corps de Bella contre moi. Elle avait rabattu une partie de la couverture au-dessus de moi cette nuit. Je mis ma main contre ma bouche pour étouffer mon bâillement et ouvrit les yeux. Bella avait calé son visage contre mon torse. Sa respiration faisait onduler mon tee-shirt qui me chatouillait. Je renforçais son étreinte et la laissais dormir paisiblement. Elle ouvrit les yeux plus de vingt minutes après moi.

- C'est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est midi moins quart. On a dormi plus de douze heures.

- Tant que ça ? Elle étira ses bras avant de les passer autour de ma taille.

- On en avait besoin. J'crois que c'est la première fois depuis Rio qu'on prend le temps de dormir et de se lever ensemble. Je me penchais vers ses lèvres et l'embrassais. Elle me rendit mon baiser en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Joyeux anniversaire à nous deux mon amour. Déjà cinq ans !

- C'est pas encore notre anniversaire, on s'est marié à quatorze heures je te rappelle ! J'ai eu une idée en dormant ! Elle descendit de mon corps et s'allongea à côté de moi.

- Dis !

- Si on refaisait notre mariage ! Je remets ma robe, tu remets ton costume, et on renouvelle nos veux en tête à tête cet après-midi à quatorze heures pétantes !

- Très bonne idée. Je crève d'envie de te revoir dans ta robe blanche. Elle eut un rougissement avant de se redresser. Tu vas où ?

- Nous faire à manger, à moins que tu es prévenu un livreur.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais… Je roulais sur le côté et attrapais le combiné de la chambre. Nourriture asiatique ou italienne ?

- C'est pas équilibré ce qu'on mange !

- Et alors ? J'ai bien envie de manger chinois… Tu veux des nems ?

- Commande ça, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas avalée. Je vais me préparer. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Je terminais de faire mon nœud papillon et me plaçais au milieu du salon, à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement le canapé. J'avais vérifié qu'aucune petite voiture ou autre jouet trainait sur le sol pour éviter la chute et attendis ma femme. Je ne lui avais pas acheté de cadeau, mais je me rattraperais plus tard, promis !

Une porte dans la chambre claqua. Je me retournais et la contemplai. Elle s'ouvrit enfin et je contemplais ma princesse dans l'entrebâillement. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, et son pansement blanc qui trônait sur sa tête n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, au contraire. Mon sourire s'étira jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- J'suis horrible, pas vrai ? Mon pansement, mes kilos de grossesse… Je me rapprochais d'elle et prit sa main.

- Tu es plus belle que jamais. Je fis courir ma main le long de son visage.

- Ne dis pas de… Je lui coupais la parole en l'embrassant. Je nous dirigeai vers le salon. On se mit face à face. Je commence ou tu commences ?

- Vas-y. Je soufflais un grand coup.

- Isabella Mary Swan, vous êtes la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, celle qui a changé ma vie quand j'avais dix-sept ans, celle qui m'a sorti de ma coquille, celle qui m'a soutenu dans les coups durs, qui a été à mes côtés chaque jours depuis déjà huit ans, et qui m'a donné les trois plus merveilleux enfants aux monde. Je te promets de t'aimer et t'honorer chaque jours de notre existence, de te chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je pris l'alliance que nous avions retirés tout à l'heure et la passais autour de son doigt. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres et prit un mouchoir. J'attendis qu'elle ait reprit ses esprits pour prononcer son discours.

- Edward Thomas Cullen, vous êtes l'homme qui a définitivement changé ma vie. Vous êtes celui qui m'a conquise quand j'avais dix-sept ans, avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille, ce regard toujours aussi pétillant et cette bouche souriante. Vous êtes celui qui a été mon épaule sur laquelle j'ai pu m'appuyer, mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon amoureux, et mon amant. Vous êtes l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé, et le meilleur père au monde pour nos trois petites créatures. Je t'aime et je te chéris chaque jour, que ce soit dans la maladie ou la santé, dans les coups durs comme dans la joie, et je te promets que je ferais ça chaque jour jusqu'à la tombe. Elle passa mon anneau une nouvelle fois autour de mon doigt. La boule dans ma gorge se fit plus grosse que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- On se déclare officiellement mari et femme une nouvelle fois ? Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa pendant de très longues minutes. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me firent chavirer, avant de me faire redescendre sur terre lentement.

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je.

- Et moi donc… On se sépara lentement.

- On arrose ça au champagne ? Je sais pas si on en a une bouteille.

- Si, ton oncle nous en avait offert une. Je descendis au garage et ouvrit le frigo. Je la débouchais tout en montant les escaliers. Je fis sauter le bouchon au milieu du salon. Bella glissa les deux flutes sous le jet de mousse pour en récupérer le plus possible. Je posais la bouteille sur la table et trinquais avec elle.

- Aux cinq prochaines années.

- Aux cinq prochaines années. On entrelaça nos bras pour boire. Bella éclata de rire avant reposer sa coupe sur la table. Bon, après le mariage, la lune de miel ! Son sourire de joie se transforma en un sourire coquin. Je la fis décoller dans mes bras et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre. Je la déposais sur le lit et mis au-dessus d'elle. Ni une ni deux, je fis remonter le tissus vers son dessous, qui se révélait être un string à dentelle. Je constatais qu'elle avait aussi mis une jarretière.

- Mmh, si tu m'avais dit que tu avais cette lingerie sur toi le jour de la noce, je t'aurais prise au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Je ne l'avais pas. J'ai décidé de te faire plaisir… Mais si tu veux voir l'ensemble complet, il va falloir me déshabiller…

- Tout à l'heure ! On a tout l'après-midi et même toute la nuit ! Je retirais rapidement la boucle de ma ceinture et baissais mon pantalon. J'ouvris la boite de préservatif qu'elle avait placé sur la table et le dépliai sur ma hampe. Je retirais son dessous, la surplombait avant de me glisser lentement en elle. Nous n'avions pas eu de relation depuis près de trois mois. Ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Continue ! Bouge bordel bouge ! J'eus un sourire carnassier avant d'empoigner ses cuisses et de m'enfouir plus profondément en elle. Elle griffa ma chemise à de multiples reprises avant de jouir brutalement, criant son plaisir. Ca faisait des siècles que je ne l'avais pas entendu crier comme ça. En même temps, avec la présence des enfants à la maison… Je m'enivrais de ses cris pour jouir en elle. Je m'écroulais sur son corps et reprit lentement mon souffle.

- Tu aurais l'amabilité de me retirer cette foutue robe, s'il te plait.

* * *

- Oh oui ! Oui oui OUI !

- MMMGGGH ! Grognai-je en explosant en elle. Elle s'écroula sur moi et me retira d'elle après sa chevauchée. Je retirais le préservatif et le mit dans la poubelle qui était par terre, à coté de ma tête. Oui, on s'était cassé la figure du lit il y a environ… deux heures, et nous n'avions pas eu le courage de remonter dessus.

- Tu veux pas augmenter le chauffage, je gèle. Je tirais la couette pour qu'elle s'abatte sur nous. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas chevauché.

- Tu veux refaire tout le Kâma-Sûtra ou quoi ?

- Tu as une super idée ! On va commencer maintenant d'ailleurs. Elle se releva, se mit à quatre pattes et se cambra vers moi. Seigneur ! Elle était beaucoup trop… sexy comme ça ! Je me glissais derrière elle et mit ma main dans la boite de capotes. Ma main ne rencontra que le carton. Je me retournais et la vidai. Rien ne tomba. MERDE MERDE MERDE !

- On a une autre boite de préservatif ? Demandai-je.

- Ben non. Elle se retourna vers moi. Je grimpais sur le lit et attrapais mon vieux jean et un polo.

- La pharmacie ferme à quelle heure ?

- Dans vingt minutes.

- Ok, tu bouges pas, je cours acheter des préservatifs et je reviens.

- Tu veux que je reste à quatre pattes ? Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je pris un raccourci et arrivai haletant dans la pharmacie heureusement déserte. J'attrapais quatre boites de préservatif au hasard et les déposais sur le comptoir. Je payais les huit dollars demandés et rejoignis la maison.

- C'est l'heure du diner… Je me retournais vers Bella, totalement nue, allongée sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait étalé plein de fruits sur son corps et m'attendait, le regard plein de braise.

- Je sens que je vais me régaler…

* * *

- Maintenant, c'est ton tour ! Mais ferme les yeux ! J'ouvris le freezer et trouvai de la glace au chocolat non périmé. Je pris une cuillère à glace et m'allongeai sur la table. Je fis une boule à peu près correcte et la déposais sur mon ventre. WAZAIIII ! C'est gelé ! J'en fis une seconde à côté de la première et déposais deux fraises tagada sur le dessus. Vas-y ! Elle contempla son festin d'un œil gourmand. Mais fais vite par pitié ! Elle lécha la glace en me regardant droite dans les yeux. Elle me fit gouter un peu de glace. Quand elle eut finit, sa langue se glissa beaucoup plus au sud que ce que j'imaginais.

- J'ai encore faim ! On fit l'amour sur la table de la cuisine encore deux fois de suite, avant de se glisser jusqu'à la chambre.

- Que dirais-tu que je te fasse un défilé de lingerie ? Elle se rapprocha de mon oreille pour y murmurer la suite. Tu auras matériel à fantasmer sous la douche comme ça… Elle ouvrit son tiroir où elle cachait tous ses ensembles de lingeries, les récupéra et s'enferma dans la chambre.

La nuit promet d'être encore longue !

* * *

Leur 'seconde lune de miel' continue le 3 juin !

ROBisous ^^


	41. Chapter 41

Hello ! Me revoila avec la suite de leur anniversaire de mariage !

Aussidagility : Ils en profitent, en temps normal, soit ils sont crevés, soit les enfants sont dans les parrages… Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je vais pas tenir, c'est clair, je vais pas tenir ! Je vais pas pouvoir rester allongé sur le lit à la voir se trimballer en lingerie toujours plus affriolante devant moi, je peux pas ! Je dois participer à la fête ! Elle sortit une nouvelle fois de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un bustier rose et clair faisant ressortir sa poitrine et d'un shorty en dentelle, faisant ressortir ses divines fesses. Je glissais en travers du lit, n'y tenant plus, et la plaquais contre le mur. Elle eut un sourire. Elle n'attendait que ça la coquine !

- Tu as tenu quatre ensembles de lingerie, c'est bien ! Je défis le nœud derrière sa nuque et arrachais les deux pans du corsage. Ne le déchire pas, je l'adore cet… ensemble. Une partie de la dentelle ornant son dessous se retrouva dans ma main.

- Désolé, fallait pas me faire attendre comme ça ! Elle hissa ses jambes autour de moi. Je vais te le faire payer !

- Ah oui ? Son sourire coquin m'excita encore plus.

- Oh oui ! Je vais te prendre contre le mur, puis, je vais t'attacher au lit pour t'empêcher de bouger. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent. Je te bayonnerais bien, mais j'aime trop tes cris. A la place, je vais te bander les yeux… Ça me semble en revanche équitable, tu ne crois pas ? Je vis ses pupilles se dilater encore plus. Ça t'excite ?

- Terriblement !

J'enfilais le préservatif que j'avais pris en me levant et la pénétrais directement. Elle cria sous mon assaut brutal et se maintenu à mes épaules. Je la sentis me griffer. Elle est foutrement excitante comme ça, les traits détendus de plaisirs, sa bouche entrouverte laissant sortir ses gémissements et soupirs d'extase, et le mieux, son corps convulsant de plaisir contre moi. J'éjaculais durement dans le latex, profitant du plaisir qui raidissait mon corps avant de la lâcher délicatement. Je pris notre paire de menottes savamment cachés au milieu de ses vêtements (Elliott à prit la mauvaise manie de fouiller partout, et si jamais il tombe là-dessus, on va avoir des difficultés à expliquer ça !) et l'attachais autour d'un des barreaux du lit. J'ouvris un de ses tiroirs et cherchais un de ses foulards. J'en trouvais un noir que j'attachais autour de son crâne.

- Ça va ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te faire jouir…

Je me glissais entre ses cuisses et taquinais son clitoris avec le bout de ma langue. Elle arqua difficilement son dos contre le matelas pour supporter le plaisir. Je taquinais son centre nerveux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de l'abandonner, à son grand désespoir, pour l'emplir à l'aide de mes doigts.

- S'il te plait Edward j'en peux plus ! J'adore quand elle me supplie. Ça donne un sentiment de puissance incroyable.

- Mmh, je sais pas… Je sais que tu adores quand je te torture comme ça. J'appuyais sur son point G pour accélérer le processus.

- S'il te plaiiitttt ! Elle pleurnichait presque.

- Bon, d'accord… J'accentuais mes allers retours en elle et retournais à son clitoris. Faute de voir ses yeux se révulser, je vis son corps s'arquer et se tordre dans tous les sens, comme possédé par un démon. Celui du plaisir. Je la regardais convulser, et surtout, je regardais sa peau blanche devenir rose claire. Elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour me glisser en elle. J'attrapais ses jambes pour les faire passer sur mes épaules, me permettant d'entrer plus profondément en elle. Elle tentait d'échapper au plaisir, mais ce dernier la rattrapa rapidement. Elle jouit une ultime fois, et j'eus du mal à ne pas m'écrouler sur elle, le plaisir me faisant tourner la tête. Je tirais d'un coup sec sur le nœud derrière sa tête, lui rendant la vue, et attrapais les clefs des menottes. Elle étira ses bras tendus. Je me glissais derrière elle pour lui masser les épaules.

- J'crois qu'on a bien réussi notre anniversaire de mariage !

- Que bien ? C'était un anniversaire du tonnerre tu veux dire !

* * *

- Oh mes deux marmots, comme vous m'avez manqués ! Viens là ma cocotte ! Bella agrippa Aurélie dans ses bras et couvrit son visage de baisers. Je pris mon fils contre moi.

- Alors mon p'tit père, c'était bien chez papy et mamy ? Je frottais son nez contre le mien. Il fit tomber son doudou que je rattrapais au vol.

- Lui, sage comme un p'tit ange ! Elle, c'est une démone, commenta Carlisle, récoltant un léger coup de la part d'Esmée.

- Aurélie est plus active que son petit frère, c'est vrai.

- Tu peux dire plus crieuse Esmée. C'est elle qui réveille Anthony toute les nuits, ajoutai-je. Bella continua de la câliner sur ses genoux.

- Vous avez bien récupérés ? Bella et moi nous regardâmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit.

- Oui, ça nous a fait du bien de faire des grasses matinées. Ça va nous manquer maintenant !

- Te plains pas ma chérie, car quand on vous a eus, on a attendus cinq ans avant de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée jusqu'à dix heures ! Carlisle fit un sourire à sa fille.

On installa nos deux bébés dans la voiture avant de prendre la direction de chez ma mère. Anthony s'endormit, la voiture le berçait toujours, contrairement à sa sœur. Elle fit tomber sa tétine et cria pour qu'on la lui rende. Anthony sursauta et cria à son tour. Et c'est reparti ! Je me garais sur le bas-côté, Bella descendit rapidement pour rendre à tétine à Aurélie et calmer Anthony par la même occasion. On reprit la route au bout d'un quart d'heure, arrivant en retard chez mes parents. Ma mère déposa deux tasses de café devant nous.

- On voit que vous avez récupérés, ça fait plaisir ! On surveilla du regard les deux relax où nos bébés se tenaient. Elliott dormait toujours.

- Oui, on a pris du temps pour nous deux.

- Elliott nous a dit qu'il a demandé à voir le père noël sur sa liste de cadeau.

- Ouais, on a vu ça avec Bella.

- Charlie va louer un déguisement de père noël. C'est pas cher, et ça fera plaisir aux gamins.

- On verra ça. On a pas encore achetés les cadeaux, j'irais lundi.

- Bon courage, ça va être la cohue !

* * *

Ma mère ne croyait pas si bien dire en m'annonçant la cohue dans les magasins ! J'eus du mal à me faufiler entre les rayons pour trouver un camion de pompier à pile pour Elliott et des puzzles. Je pris une grande poupée et un jeu où il fallait appuyer sur des grands boutons pour provoquer de la musique pour ma fille. Mon second fils eut plusieurs voitures en bois et du même jeu que sa sœur. Bella s'était déjà chargé des cadeaux pour nos neuves et nièces. Je poireautais presque trois quarts d'heure à la caisse pour pouvoir payer et rentrais rapidement chez moi. Je cachais les cadeaux sur le plateau de la camionnette de Bella, le tout recouvert par un drap.

- Papa ! T'étais où ?

- J'avais une réunion pour le travail, mentis-je. Rien de très important. Je me penchais vers son oreille. Tu as fini ton dessin pour maman ? Il hocha la tête et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il sortit une feuille de sous son petit bureau. Il avait fait une maison avec nous cinq devant.

- Il est super ton dessin, maman va l'adorer. Tu écris ton prénom ? Je vais t'écrire celui des jumeaux. Il recopia studieusement les lettres sur sa feuille. On va le mettre dans une enveloppe pour que maman ne tombe pas dessus, d'accord ? Ecrit son nom sur le dessus. Elle sera super heureuse quand elle verra ton dessin au pied du sapin. J'embrassais sa tempe et repartis dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu as tout trouvé ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu galéré mais j'ai trouvé. Tout est caché sur le plateau de la Chevrolet.

- Parfait. Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas fait des folies pour mon cadeau ?

- Je ne dis rien…

- Edward… Souffla-t-elle.

- Fallait bien que je me rattrape, je n'ai rien acheté pour nos cinq ans de mariage !

- Ben justement, ça me convenait très bien ! J'embrassais le bout de son nez.

- Ne râle pas avant de connaitre mon cadeau, ok ?

- Ouais…

**24 décembre, jour du réveillon.**

**Bella POV**

- Tu crois que le père noël va venir mamy Emé ?

- Je sais pas, tu sais, le père noël il passe que si tu dors et si tu as été sage cette année.

- J'ai été sage cette année maman ?

- Oui, mais pour etre encore plus sage, il faut que tu finisses tes carottes. Allez, ré insistai-je.

Nous étions chez mes parents, avec ma belle-famille et mes sœurs. C'était une cacophonie sans nom, tous les bébés pleuraient et réclamaient leur biberon. Je nourrissais Anthony tous en menaçant Elliott qui refusait de manger ses carottes.

- Elliott, si tu ne manges pas tes carottes, je téléphone au père noël et il n'apportera pas tes cadeaux ! Il se força et mangea une bonne partie de son assiette. Ben voilà, c'était pas si terrible ! J'embrassais ses cheveux pour le féliciter.

Charlie était encore au restaurant, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. Il allait jouer le rôle du père noël pour le plaisir de tous les enfants. Tout le monde lui avait confié les cadeaux qu'il allait distribuer à tout le monde. Il m'envoya un message pour me dire qu'il arrivait dans deux minutes.

- Elliott, tu veux pas aller aider mamy Esmée à apporter le gâteau ? Ma mère l'emmena dans sa cuisine et fit exprès de le garder longtemps à côté d'elle.

Charlie déboula en courant au milieu de la salle à manger. On l'aida à enfiler le costume rouge et à scotcher la barbe sur son visage. J'attrapais un gros coussin que je glissais sous son ventre. Carlisle souleva sa hotte pour qu'il puisse la mettre sur son dos et on attendit le retour d'Elliott. Ce dernier lâcha les couverts qu'il avait dans ses mains quand il vit le père noël face à lui.

- PERE NOEL ! Cria-t-il. Il se colla à ses jambes. Tu as lu ma lettre ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai lu ta lettre mon petit ! Normalement, tu es pas sensée me voir, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse une exception pour toi, vu que c'était ce que tu voulais. Viens, allons-nous assoir ! Charlie s'assit sur le canapé et hissa Elliott sur ces genoux. Tout le monde se mit autour du canapé. Alice prit son fils Kevin contre elle, et Emmett tenait Lily. Rosalie portait Aurélie et moi, Anthony. Edward prenait des photos. Tous les petits étaient hypnotisés par ce monsieur vêtu de rouge avec une grosse barbe au milieu du salon. Ils ne faisaient plus aucun bruit, ils regardaient.

- Alors mon grand, tu as été sage cet année ?

- Oui père noël ! J'ai été l'enfant le plus sage au monde ! Pas vrai maman ? Je hochais la tête. Tu vas me donner mes cadeaux ?

- Oui, mais à une seule condition. Il faut que tu me donnes ta tétine. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, et le père noël il aime pas quand les grands garçons ont encore leurs tétines. Il tendit sa main couverte d'un gant en cuir et attendit. Elliott eut une hésitation avant de poser sa sucette rouge dans la main de son grand-père. Il le sera contre lui. Allez, je vais prendre tes cousins dans mes bras et tu m'aideras à distribuer les cadeaux, d'accord ?

Charlie fit une photo avec tous les bébés présents, bien que Kevin fût très récalcitrant à être photographié avec le père noël, et il nous le fit bien comprendre. Le père noël posa sa hotte à terre et sortis plusieurs cadeaux. Elliott posa sur mes cuisses une enveloppe marron, une enveloppe blanche, une boite à bijoux, un paquet mou et un paquet plutôt lourd. Mes sœurs me tendirent deux enveloppes avec de l'argent. Je déballais la première enveloppe. C'était un dessin de mon fils. La seconde enveloppe était un bon de massage de la part d'Edward. Je lui lançais un regard réprobateur. Il me fit son sourire habituel. J'ouvris la boite à bijoux. C'était une bague avec deux perles sur le dessus. Encore Edward. J'allais la mettre à mon doigt mais il se rapprocha de moi. Il s'agenouilla face à moi et la fis glisser à mon doigt. Nous étions dans notre bulle, loin de notre famille. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais, tout en maintenant Anthony contre moi.

* * *

Voila !

Normalement, je devrais vous retrouver le 17 juin, mais le 18, j'ai un truc qui s'appelle le BAC à passer…

Je vais devoir reporter la publication a plus tard, entre le 27 et 30 juin.

Désolé =(

ROBisous !


	42. Chapter 42

Hello ! Oui, je sais, j'ai pas mal de retard contrairement à ce que j'avais prédis, désolé =( C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire, il ne reste que peu de chapitre. J'ai fais un grand bond dans le temps. Pour vous donner une idée, Elliott a maintenant 17 ans, et les jumeaux 13 ans.

Aussidagility : Oui, j'ai ce truc super sympa à passer ! Finalement, j'ai assez bien geré, sauf l'anglais que j'ai totalement loupé, mais que j'ai rattrapé avec l'espagnol. Et toi ? Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**13 ans plus tard.**

**Edward POV**

J'émergeai difficilement de mon sommeil, mon bras enroulé autour de ma femme. Je lui aurais bien fait l'amour en ce début de journée, mais elle était en période rouge. J'entendais la télé qui tournait dans le salon. Je sortis de la chambre, baillais et traversais le salon. Elliott mangeait sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

- Pied, soufflai-je simplement. Il les fit glisser au sol et l'entendis les remettre quand j'eus le dos tourné. Il se leva cinq minutes plus tard pour mettre son bol dans l'évier. Il avait bien changé, il avait déjà dix-sept ans. Il était plus grand que moi, de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui lui avait valu une place dans l'équipe de basket du lycée. Il se posta face à moi et mis ses deux mains sur la chaise face à lui.

- Tu peux me filer de l'argent, s'il te plait ?

- Encore ? T'exagère Elliott ! La semaine dernière, c'était pour l'anniversaire d'un de tes potes, il y a quinze jours, pour t'acheter une autre paire de basket… Comment tu vas gérer ton fric l'an prochain à Seattle ? Faudra pas nous appeler toutes les semaines pour qu'on te donne à nouveau de l'argent ! Je tendis le bras vers le comptoir et attrapais le journal de la veille. Trouve-toi un job. Il posa sa main sur le journal et se rapprocha de moi.

- Je te demande juste cinq dollars. Si tu dis non, je demande à maman, elle dira oui.

- Et tu vas faire quoi avec cinq dollars ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Il serra les dents.

- Tu connais la règle. Fric contre explication.

- M'oblige pas à le dire, s'il te plait ! Je serais les bras contre ma poitrine. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il se pencha vers mon oreille. J'veux m'acheter des… je ne compris pas le dernier mot.

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais acheter des capotes !

- Oh ! J'eus légèrement du mal à déglutir. Bon, ben, ok, ok… Je tendis la main vers mon portefeuille et cherchais un billet vert.

- Et épargne moi la leçon du prof de bio, je sais… pertinemment comment… ça fonctionne… alors… Entre mon fils et moi, je ne sais pas lequel était le plus gêné.

- Tu… tu l'as déjà fait ou…

- Papa, pas de question là-dessus.

- Ok, ok… Je lui tendis ses cinq dollars.

- Merci. Et pas un mot à maman, s'te plait.

- Si tu veux. Il repartit vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

En le voyant avec sa copine, Jane, je nous revoyais Bella et moi, plus jeune. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, cherchant toujours un regard, la présence de l'autre, un baiser…

Flashback, 4 mois plus tot.

- Non, c'est nul ça, met plutôt… Ah, ça ! Bella attrapa la télécommande du salon et changea le film que je regardais par une comédie romantique. Evidemment, je cédais une nouvelle fois, passais mon bras autour de ses reins et la calais contre moi. Elliott se mit entre notre regard et la télé. Je levais les yeux.

- Un problème mon chéri ? Demanda Bella en se redressant.

- Non, non, je voulais juste vous demander si je peux inviter quelqu'un à venir passer le week-end à la maison ?

- Si c'est Jordan, il peut très bien venir, tu n'as pas besoin de nous demander l'autorisation.

- C'est pas vraiment Jordan, c'est… Jane.

- Jane ? On l'avait dit en même temps Bella et moi.

- Ben… ma petite amie quoi ! Il se tortilla sur lui-même et se passa sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux. Alors ?

- Oui, oui, si tu veux…

Fin flashback.

Depuis, il ne passait pas un week-end sans la voir. Nous avions rencontrés notre belle-famille, et c'était des gens très sympathique. J'allais récupérer ma tasse de café quand elle eut terminé de chauffer dans le micro-onde. Une autre touffe de cheveux rousse se plaça face à moi, prit un bol de lait et des cookies et mangea tout en lisant un livre. Anthony. Si je puis dire, la grosse tête de la famille. Il avait sauté une classe, lisait à longueur de journée, s'il n'était pas en train de finir ses devoirs pour le mois prochain.

- Ce serait pas mal qu'il y ait de la discussion dans la famille ? Lançai-je, attendant une réponse.

- J'dois finir ce livre aujourd'hui, sinon la bibliothécaire va encore m'engueuler. Il posa son livre une demi-seconde sur la table pour me parler. A propos, j'suis obligé de venir ce soir ?

- Oui, on doit être là pour ton frère. C'est un match important pour ton frère, les recruteurs seront là.

- J'ai horreur du basket.

- Il déteste le violon et la musique classique, pourtant, il vient à chacune de tes auditions. C'est non-négociable. Aurélie, la jumelle de son frère, arriva et prit un yaourt allégé. C'est avec elle que j'ai le plus de mal à communiquer. Elle me parle peu, voire pas, mais elle se confie beaucoup à sa mère, solidarité féminine oblige.

Ils repartirent en même temps dans leur chambre alors que Bella arrivait tout juste. Nous déjeunâmes en tête à tête, avec pour accompagnement le violon d'Anthony qui résonnait depuis sa chambre. Il avait un vrai don pour ça.

FLASHBACK.

J'attendis sur une chaise de la petite école de musique que le prof d'Anthony ait fini de lui donner son cours. Il n'était pas du tout sportif, contrairement à son frère et sa sœur. Les deux sortirent de la pièce, et monsieur Line me demanda de le suivre dans une pièce plus loin. Il me fit assoir et se plaça face à moi.

- Je vais être bref monsieur Cullen, ne vous en faites pas.

- Il y a un souci avec Anthony ? Pourtant, il s'entraine tous les jours dans sa chambre.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un, dans votre famille, est musicien ?

- Non, non, pourquoi ?

- Car votre fils à un talent incroyable ! Il ne tenait presque plus sur sa chaise. Je suis prof de violon depuis près de vingt ans, et je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il a presque fini le programme de première année, et je compte lui faire commencer celui de seconde année après les vacances. Il maitrise déjà toutes les bases. Croyez-moi, je ne dis jamais ça aux parents de mes élèves. C'est exceptionnel.

Fin FLASHBACK.

Anthony savait déjà qu'il voulait être musicien plus tard. L'an passé, il a voulu tenter le concours d'entrée au conservatoire, mais, avec Bella, nous voulons qu'il termine ses études et qu'il ait son diplôme de fin de lycée avant de se consacrer à sa passion.

* * *

Elliott s'entrainait dehors, sur le panier de basket accroché au-dessus de la porte du garage. Il se tourna vers moi quand il me vit, couvert de sueur.

- Ça te dit, un match contre ton père ?

- Papa…

- Allez, ça peut être marrant ! Je me mis face à lui.

- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça, mais sache que je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Il lança le ballon en l'air et le rattrapa le premier. Il me contourna, lança le ballon et marqua. Il me tendit le ballon. Je dribblais, tentais de feinter pour le contourner mais il arriva à me prendre le ballon pour marquer. Il haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai jamais vraiment aimé le basket. Mon sport, c'était plus la natation. Il fit des lancers francs pendant cinq minutes. Sans rire Elliott, tu as vraiment pas… envie de me poser certaines questions ? Pense que je suis simplement prof de bio. Je peux te conseiller en étant simplement prof de bio.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, répéta-t-il, les dents serrés. Je sais comment mettre un préservatif sans le déchirer, et pour le reste… Il lança le ballon pour se donner bonne mesure. Il rata son tir de plusieurs mètres sur la droite. Je pris le ballon et le lui lançais. Il le rattrapa d'une main.

- Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler pour me rassurer. Il envoya le ballon valser plus loin.

- Tu m'énerves papa. J'vais courir. Belle, viens là ! Il alla chercher la laisse de la chienne, l'attacha à son cou et partit dans le quartier.

Nous n'avions plus que deux chiens maintenant. Bill nous a quittés l'an passé. Il avait seize ans, il a eu une belle vie parmi nous. Bella, comme les enfants, ont longtemps pleuré en pensant à leur premier chien.

- PAPA ! M'appela Anthony depuis la maison. Je me retournais.

- QUOI ?

- JE PRENDS TON TELEPHONE, JE VAIS A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! Je hochais simplement la tête.

Avec Bella, nous étions pour qu'il ait un peu de liberté, comme sortir en ville. Mais, vu qu'Anthony et Aurélie n'ont pas de téléphone portable (ils en auraient un lors de leur entrée au lycée, c'était largement suffisant), ils prennent le nôtre s'ils veulent sortir. Comme ça, ils peuvent nous avertir. Je rentrais à la maison et enroulais mes bras autour de la taille de Bella. Elle terminait de préparer notre repas de midi. Elle est toujours aussi belle ma Bella. Mariés depuis 17 ans, 18 dans deux jours. On voit plus le temps passer !

- Jane vient dormir à la maison ou Elliott va chez elle ?

- Cette semaine, c'est elle qui vient. On doit partir à quelle heure pour le match de ce soir ?

- 19 heures 30. Je nous fais des sandwichs qu'on mangera pendant le match ? Je hochais la tête.

- C'est demain le championnat de gym d'Aurélie ? Elle gouta un peu de sauce tomate du bout de la cuillère.

- Oui, et la semaine prochaine le concert de noël d'Anthony.

- Je m'y perds dans toutes ses dates !

- La vieillesse Eddy, la vieillesse !

* * *

- Bon, j'y vais ! Tu l'as mis où mon maillot m'man ? Cria Elliott depuis le salon.

- Il est dans le sèche-linge ! Il passa par le garage pour récupérer ses affaires. J'entendis la portière de la Chevrolet claquer. Eh oui, Elliott a hérité de la vieille voiture de sa mère. On a été sympa de lui payer son permis, on allait pas en plus payer la voiture. Je l'entendis insister sur le démarreur sans que celui-ci voulu se mettre en marche

- PAPA ! Je me levais du canapé et descendis voir. J'ouvris le capot de la voiture. Une fumée noir et épaisse en sortit. Me dis pas qu'elle est morte !

- J'y connais rien en mécanique, faut demander à Jake. J'vais t'y conduire, calme-toi. Il s'installa dans la Volvo. Je me dirigeai vers mon lieu de travail. Les mains de mon fils tremblaient. Stress du match ou d'autre chose ?

- Ecoute, si tu n'es pas recruté par Seattle, on a les moyens de te payer la fac avec ta mère.

- En plus d'un appartement ? J'veux pas vous mettre sur la paille, en sachant qu'en plus, il reste Anthony et Aurélie.

- Tu sais qui tu me rappelles au même âge ? Moi. Moi aussi j'avais peur de mettre mamy sur la paille si je n'étais pas pris par Seattle. Et l'appartement, c'est pas un

- J'vais m'installer avec Jane l'an prochain, me coupa-t-il. On l'a décidé tous les deux. Comme ça, c'est moins cher, pour vous comme pour ses parents.

- Cool ! Si c'est du sérieux entre vous c'est super. Un long silence suivit. Il ne se décida à me parler qu'au moment où je sortis de la voie rapide.

- C'est vrai qu'une fille saigne ? Je veux une réponse de prof de bio, juste une réponse de prof de bio.

- Oui. C'est la déchirure de l'hymen qui provoque ça. C'est très léger, rien qu'un filet.

- Ok. Je me garais sur le parking du lycée. Il descendit, récupéra son sac et alla au gymnase.

* * *

- Alors, où est notre basketteur ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Dans les vestiaires. Il est parti à 6 heures, le coach voulait les voir. Allons-y, sinon, il n'y aura plus de place !

Carlisle a pris sa retraite de médecin l'an passé, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Esmée qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir se lever à 3 heures du matin pour effectuer ses gardes. Mais on ne peut pas dire que la retraite fasse plaisir à mon beau-père. Maintenant, il passe toutes ses matinées au dispensaire de l'hôpital, soignant bénévolement ceux qui n'ont pas assez pour aller chez un médecin. Charlie allait léguer le restaurant l'année prochaine à Sam, qui a été son apprenti et qui est maintenant chef. Mes parents, ma belle-famille, les enfants et moi nous faufilâmes dans les gradins, sur l'un des premiers rangs. Bella sortit les sandwiches pour tout le monde. Anthony lisait tout en mangeant, jusqu'à ce que les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain. On se leva pour l'hymne national, avant que l'arbitre ne lance le ballon. Elliott l'attrapa en premier.

- Cullen fait une passe à Thomson, qui dribble avant de passer à Porter, qui relance à Cullen qui marque le premier panier du match ! La mascotte de l'équipe de Forks, un grand raton laveur, entama une petite danse de la joie sur le terrain. On fit des signes de main à Elliott pour qu'il nous voie. Il leva le pouce vers nous.

Il arriva à récupérer quatre ballons, à marquer deux paniers et à contrer ses adversaires un bon nombre de fois pendant la première partie du match. L'équipe de Forks avait une large avance sur celle de Kalaoch.

Lors de la seconde partie du match, au bout de quatre minutes de jeu, Elliott sauta pour marquer un autre panier. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse sauta en même temps pour le contrer. Ils se percutèrent avec force, notre fils tomba brutalement au sol sans pouvoir se réceptionner correctement, contrairement à l'autre. Les huées se firent entendre dans notre tribune alors que l'arbitre sifflait, excluant le joueur fautif. Le meilleur ami d'Elliott, Jordan, l'aida à se relever. Il boitait. Carlisle se leva, traversa notre rangée et descendit sur le terrain. Il remonta cinq minutes plus tard.

- Alors ? Demanda Bella.

- Il a pris un sacré coup à l'épaule droite et la cheville gauche. Pas au point d'une entorse mais presque. Je les ai immobilisé par précaution avec de la bande.

* * *

Je l'aidais à prendre appui contre moi pour qu'il se lève et marche jusqu'à la voiture de sa petite amie. La nôtre était pleine à craquer, et il avait besoin d'espace pour son pied et son épaule endolorie.

- Fais chier ! A cause de cette chute, j'serais peut-être pas prit à Seattle ! Il lança un regard haineux au bus de l'équipe adverse.

- Les recruteurs reviennent pour un match en février et en avril. Tu seras sur pied d'ici là.

- Ce qui me fait encore plus chier, c'est pour ce que j'avais prévu ce soir.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, murmurai-je. Sa copine se gara face à nous. Elle descendit, ouvrit la portière et recula le siège passager. Je l'aidais à s'assoir avant de repartir vers ma propre voiture.

* * *

Février.

Je corrigeai une énième copie quand Elliott me fit face, l'air sérieux.

- Dis, tu sais, ce soir, c'est la saint-valentin ?

- Non, sans rire ! Je pointais du bout de mon stylo la télé qui diffusait une pub pour une boite de chocolat.

- Et vous avez prévu un diner au restaurant avec maman, pas vrai ?

- Pas que je sache, à moins qu'elle m'a fait une surprise. Pourquoi ?

- Merde, souffla-t-il. Euh, tu veux pas sortir ce soir ? J'ai organisé un truc avec Jane, et on aurait besoin de la maison. Tiens, ça me rappelle un truc ça !

- Je suppose que tu as réussi à faire décamper Anthony et Aurélie ?

- Ils vont tous les deux dormir chez un de leur ami.

- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix… Je me levais et partis vers la cuisine. Je posais mes mains sur le ventre de Bella qui tentait de faire un cadeau.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?

- J'suis crevé, j'ai pas le gout ! Je me penchais à son oreille.

- Elliott a organisé quelque chose pour sa petite amie, et il a besoin de la maison. Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Elle se retourna, les yeux exorbités.

- Non, tu crois qu'elle et lui, ils… Je hochais simplement la tête.

- Restau ou ciné ? J'te laisse choisir !

- Attends, laisse-moi deux minutes pour m'ôter du crane la vision que tu viens d'incruster !

* * *

Voila !

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres pour cette histoire (un POV Bella entier + Epilogue)

Je vous retrouve dimanche !

ROBisous ^^


	43. Chapter 43

Hello ! Excusez-moi du retard, mais vous commencez à vous y habituez avec moi. J'ai eu un peu de retard car… J'ai feté mon BAC ! Je l'ai eu !

* * *

**NOTE POUR LES ANONYMES** : Fanfic a changé sa présentation pour les reviews, comme vous avez pus le constater. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, signez votre review avec un pseudo, car je n'ai aucun pseudo pour vous répondre. Pour aujourd'hui, vu que vous etes nombreux, je vais vous répondre en donnant le jour et l'heure à laquelle vous avez postés votre review. J'espere que vous vous y retrouverez.

Lundi 2 juillet, à 19h37 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Lundi 2 juillet, à 21h32 : Pour Bella, son fils est encore un garçon innoncent qui dort avec sa petite amie ! Mais après ce qu'Edward lui a dis… elle ne va plus pouvoir le regarder en face ! Finalement non, j'ai eu d'autres idées pour cet histoire ! Je pense ajouter trois, peut etre quatre chapitres ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Morgane : Bonjour. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Lundi 2 juillet, à 21h56 : Tout le monde à dut imaginer la tête de Bella en imaginant son fils faire des choses pas très catholique avec sa petite-amie. Le sujet revient dans ce chapitre. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility (je t'ai reconnue !) : Non, finalement, il ne reste pas deux chapitres, j'ai eu d'autres idées pour cet histoire, donc je vais la prolonger un peu ! Ben en vrai, j'me suis pas planté en anglais, j'ai eu pile la moyenne ! Par contre, j'ai raté ma littérature, j'ai eu 9, alors qu'habituellement, j'ai 14… Et toi ? Tu l'as eu ? Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je terminais de me maquiller dans la salle de bain, étalant de la poudre sur mon visage quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je crus dans un premier temps que c'était Edward, mais en réalité, c'était ma fille, fine comme une liane qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Un problème ma chérie ? Lui demandai-je. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Tu as des tampons, s'il te plait ? Et aussi des cachets contre le mal de ventre ?

- Je t'ai demandé la semaine dernière si tu avais ce qu'il faut, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? J'ouvris le placard sous le lavabo et sortis une boite violette. Tiens, tu peux tous garder. Attends, je cherche la boite, tu sais, ce que je t'ai donné la dernière fois !

- J'me souviens plus du nom. J'attrapais la boite qui s'était logé tout au fond du placard à pharmacie et lui mis un comprimé dans la paume de la main. Merci m'man ! Elle partit comme une fusée aux toilettes.

Ah, ma petite fille qui devient une femme ! Bon, elle n'a ses règles que depuis trois mois, mais tout de même !

FLASHBACK.

Je sortis mon gâteau du four et le mis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'il refroidisse plus vite. J'allais m'allonger sur le canapé pour terminer le livre que j'avais commencé. J'étais tranquille aujourd'hui, Anthony était à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles, Elliott courrait avec Rica, Edward avait une réunion au lycée, et Aurélie dormait toujours. Il ne me restait que dix pages quand.

- AHHHH ! Je me levais en courant et traversais la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était debout, au milieu de sa chambre, le regard effrayé.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Qu'est ce qui a ? Elle pointa du doigt son lit à demi défait. Je m'en approchais et tirais la couverture. Sur le drap qui recouvrait le matelas, il y avait du sang. Pas beaucoup, juste une petite tache, mais du sang quand même.

- Ne me dis pas que la puberté vient de commencer !

- Je crois que si. Bon, va dans ma salle de bain, sous le lavabo, j'ai un paquet de serviettes hygiénique. Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer tout ça.

- Tu dis rien aux garçons, c'est clair ?

FIN FLASHBACK.

Elle vivait très mal le fait d'être la seule fille au milieu d'un groupe de garçon. Elle était souvent de mauvaise humeur, et n'arrivait pas à partager des moments avec eux. Avec son jumeau, elle arrive à être assez proche, mais elle est toujours distante, repliée sur elle-même. Sauf avec moi. Sa coquille se fissure quand elle est avec moi.

J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mes enfants. Elliott bouffait sa petite amie du regard au lieu de manger. Anthony émettait des soupirs de dégout toutes les trente secondes derrière son livre tout en mangeant comme tous les jours des cookies trempés dans du lait. Edward buvait son café en contemplant le tableau. Je récupérais ma tasse et m'assis à côté de lui. Aurélie arriva, avala son cachet contre le mal de ventre et arriva tout juste à manger un gâteau.

- Mange un peu plus Aurélie ! Le petit dej est important, insista Edward.

- Laisse-là, elle n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

- Elle n'est jamais dans son assiette alors.

- C'est pas le jour, elle est vraiment barbouillée. Elle repartit vers sa chambre, sans aucun regard pour son père. Je terminais ma tasse, lui lançais un regard meurtrier et allais vers elle. Elle était sur le lit, allongée, avec un livre dans les mains pour ses cours.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? Un gant d'eau froide pourrait te faire du bien.

- Non, ça ira. J'vais rester allongée, ça va passer. Dis à papa de pas m'enmerder aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

- Parle correctement d'abord !

- Désolé.

* * *

Je récupérais tous les livres qu'Anthony avait empruntés à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles et qu'il a bien évidemment oublié de rendre. J'me demande comment il peut être aussi tête en l'air parfois ! Je partis à pied jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Heureusement, je connaissais bien la bibliothécaire et elle ne m'obligea pas à payer une amende.

J'allais repartir quand je vis qu'Anthony était là-bas, parlant avec quelqu'un. Je lui laisse un peu de vie privée ou pas ? Je suis sa mère ! Je me décalais de quelque centimètre pour pouvoir voir la personne. C'était une fille, d'à peu près son âge, brune aux reflets roux portant des lunettes. Même sans pouvoir entendre leur conversation, je compris d'office qu'ils se plaisaient et qu'ils tentaient de se séduire mutuellement.

L'inconnue qui était avec lui approcha timidement sa main et la mis sur celle de mon fils. Les deux rougirent instantanément, mais aucun ne bougea. Bon, maintenant, les longues journées à la bibliothèque s'expliquent ! J'allais partir mais, avec ma maladresse pitoyable, je cognais le pied d'une chaise qui grinça horriblement. Les deux amoureux relevèrent le regard vers moi… Eh merde pour la discrétion ! Je n'osais pas affronter le regard d'Anthony, je préférais repartir directement.

- Mam', attends ! Je me retournais dans la rue. Anthony me rattrapa en plusieurs foulées rapides. Il se glissa à mes côtés.

- Excuse-moi mon chéri, je te promets, je ne voulais pas vous espionner, mais…

- C'est pas grave. Tant qu'Elliott n'est pas au courant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il se moquera de moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est de ton âge d'avoir des… flirts. Il eut un rougissement en entendant ce mot. Raconte-moi tout !

- M'oblige pas, s'il te plait. Je lui fis un regard que je voulais menaçant. Bon, d'accord. Elle s'appelle Kate, elle a un an de plus que moi, et on n'est pas ensemble. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on flirt.

- Ce que j'ai vu, c'était plus que du flirt. Si tu veux la séduire, les fleurs ou les petites attentions marchent très bien !

- Je ne veux aucun conseil sur la manière de m'y prendre avec elle. Je pense savoir gérer ce genre de choses.

- Invite-là à la maison si tu veux ! Ça vous évitera tous ses rendez-vous clandestins dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de mon frère ?

* * *

Je terminais de trier tous les vêtements mis au sale par mes enfants quand je tombais sur quelque chose d'étrange dans la poche du jean d'Elliott. Un préservatif. Oh, seigneur dieu, non ! Ne m'obligez pas à aller le lui rendre ! Il faut vraiment que je le fasse ? J'abandonnais le linge à demi-trié et frappais à la porte de sa chambre. Déjà, le fait d'imaginer qu'Elliott ait une vie sexuelle depuis près de deux mois m'est difficilement supportable, alors si je dois lui rendre les préservatifs qu'il oublie de ranger…

- Quoi ? J'entrais dans sa chambre. Il était avachi sur son canapé, regardant la télé.

- A l'avenir, apprends à vider tes poches, s'il te plait.

- J'ai encore oublié des mouchoirs ? Je jetais le carré de cellophane sur son torse, comme s'il m'avait brulé les doigts.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta copine, mais je t'en prie, pour ta pauvre mère, fais en sorte que je ne retombe jamais sur un truc pareil. Je partis rapidement de sa chambre pour retourner à mon ménage et me vider la tête. J'entendis une voiture se garer devant notre maison. Je sortis dans le couloir pour constater que c'était simplement Edward qui ramenait Aurélie de la gym. Elle passa près de moi et lança ses affaires de sport sur le tas plus qu'imposant que je tirais. Merci, mais j'aimerais arrêter d'être considéré comme la boniche de service !

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa Ed en passant.

- Non, ça ira. Je tendis le cou pour qu'il m'accorde un baiser.

* * *

Je tentais de résister, difficilement, je veux bien l'avouer, aux vagues orgasmiques qu'Edward créait et qui menaçait de me faire basculer de l'autre côté alors que je voulais encore profiter de mon mari. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, le sexe quand on est plus âgé est encore meilleur. On connait chaque parcelle de l'autre, on sait ce qu'il faut faire pour lui faire perdre la tête, on sait quelle position prendre… Il faisait tout pour me faire craquer, taquinant mon petit bouton de chair ou aspirant un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Je me sentis jouir autour de lui, mon corps partant dans l'extase la plus totale. Il s'écroula sur moi pendant que lui aussi prenait du plaisir.

Après les jumeaux, on n'a pas souhaité avoir d'autres enfants. On en avait longuement discuté à l'époque.

FLASHBACK.

- Toi, tu en veux d'autres ou pas ? Me demanda Edward.

- Je sais pas… Oui, surement, mais… je me dis, est-ce qu'on aura la force de les élever, si on a quatre enfants ? Et l'argent ?

- C'est vrai qu'on est plus tout jeune... Est-ce que tu aurais encore la force de te lever à plus de deux heures du matin pour donner un biberon ?

- Honnêtement non. Je me calais dans son étreinte. J'ai trop souffert de la grossesse et de la naissance des jumeaux. Je crois que trois enfants, c'est suffisant à notre bonheur. Non ?

- Je crois aussi. On s'embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes avant que nos enfants viennent sauter sur notre lit.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Je sentis la tête d'Edward se caler entre mes seins. Je caressais ses cheveux pendant que le plaisir descendait lentement dans mon corps. C'est souvent après l'amour qu'on parle le plus Ed et moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Ce serait bien que tu te rapproches d'Aurélie. Elle se sent un peu… exclue de la famille.

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle le montre. Sors avec elle, allez promener les chiens ensemble… Elle en a envie.

- Ok, j'essayerais. Je gardais pour mon l'histoire d'Anthony et de son flirt. Edward alla taquiner une de mes pointes à nouveau durcie dans sa bouche, m'envoyant un courant électrique plaisant entre les cuisses. Mmh, un autre round pour commencer la journée ?

* * *

J'étais rentrée exceptionnellement plus tôt du travail, la bibliothèque allait fermer pendant un mois pour cause d'agrandissement. L'architecte avait besoin de venir sur place pour établir les plans, et je n'avais pas souhaité rester, me sentant inutile. Je trouvais un mot Anthony sur le comptoir, comme quoi il avait le téléphone de son père et qu'il était à la bibliothèque, encore. Je me mis devant la télé quand je vis deux vélos arriver. Je reconnus Anthony et la fille de l'autre fois, Kate. Mmh, il aurait suivi mes conseils ? Je les vis s'approcher, mais aucun des deux ne m'avait visiblement remarqué.

- Je dois avoir le livre que tu cherches à la maison. Il mit sa clef dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte. Il eut un sursaut quand il me vit.

- M'man ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il fit deux pas de recul.

- J'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. Tu me présentes à ton invitée ?

- C'est Kate, une amie. Kate, ma mère.

- Bonjour madame Cullen. Elle baissa le regard tout en rougissant.

- Kate voulait que je lui prête un livre. Ca ne te dérange pas si…

- Non, allez-y ! Ils me contournèrent pour filer dans sa chambre. Je me rassis sur le canapé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Edward arriva avec Aurélie quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux discutaient tout en ramenant les deux chiens. Bon, j'ai au moins réussi à rapprocher ses deux-là ! Ils défirent les laisses des deux labradors qui partirent jouer sur la pelouse. Mon mari se mit sur le canapé, à côté de moi, et en profita pour m'embrasser. Pendant de longues minutes.

- Ça a marché alors ?

- On a un peu discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait aussi le fait qu'on se parle peu. Elle veut qu'on aille promener les chiens ensemble toutes les semaines.

- Tu m'en vois ravie !

- Anthony est rentré ? Il tendit la main pour récupérer son téléphone.

- Oui, mais ne va pas le déranger, il est occupé… avec une fille.

- Quoi ?

- Ils se sont rencontrés à la bibliothèque, je suis sure qu'ils sont dans la même classe, et ils se plaisent. Ca crève les yeux qu'ils veulent sortir ensemble, mais ils sont trop timides pour se l'avouer.

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose… Je le sentis se refermer sur lui-même. Je lui pris la main.

- Ce n'est pas Claire. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une pimbêche qui enchaine les mecs comme des jouets. Elle est plus comme Anthony. Introvertie, rat de bibliothèque… Tu vois le style ? Elle s'intéresse vraiment à lui. Enfin, tu verras bien tout à l'heure quand ils sortiront !

- Et toi, ça ne te choque pas que notre fils de 13 ans, bientôt 14, ait déjà une petite amie ?

- Non. Je ne veux que son bonheur, et je sais que cette fille ne lui veut pas de mal. Rosalie à eut son premier petit copain à 13 ans, et Esmée n'a rien dit.

- Quel âge pour ton premier petit copain ?

- Je suis sortie avec Mike à 15 ans. Et toi, à dix-sept ans.

- Je trouve ça un peu jeune, une petite amie à treize ans.

- Ils ne vont rien faire de mal. A treize ans, on est encore innocent. A dix-sept…

- Ils se protègent !

- J'ai bien vu… Il me fit des yeux ronds. Non, je ne l'ai ait pas surpris sur le fait, j'ai trouvé des préservatifs dans la poche de son jean.

- Il est responsable, c'est le principal. J'entendis un air de violon partant de la chambre d'Anthony pour résonner dans toute la maison.

- Je rêve où il joue pour sa copine ? Il a toujours refusé de jouer face à nous. On le voit en audition, en concert ou en concours, mais jamais à la maison. Les deux seules personnes devant qui il veut bien jouer, c'est son prof, et, désormais, sa copine.

- Il grandit Bella, il grandit. Ils sortirent de la chambre dix minutes plus tard. Kate n'avait aucun livre sous le bras.

- J'vais raccompagner Kate jusque chez elle. Edward lui tendit son téléphone avant de le laisser partir.

- Nos enfants grandissent trop vite. Je sentis des larmes qui commençaient à poindre au coin de mes yeux. Anthony et Elliott sont des hommes, avec une copine, Aurélie à un petit-ami, et

- QUOI ? Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…

- Ne râle pas, ne crie pas… Il est très gentil, c'est le fils d'Addison, tu sais, celle qui travaille avec moi. Ils ont le même âge, et

- Il est hors de question qu'un gamin bourré d'hormones touche à ma fille !

- Ils sont ensemble depuis près de trois mois. Si tu t'intéressais à elle, tu le saurais ! Je t'interdis de lui dire que je te l'ai dit. Si elle décide de se confier à toi, tu fais comme si tu ne savais rien. Compris ?

- Je compte bien la cuisiner pour tout savoir de ce… garçon !

On est de bons parents, non ? Nos enfants n'ont aucun secret pour nous, on sait presque tout de leur vie amoureuse, et on n'a aucun scrupule à les manipuler pour en savoir plus.

* * *

Voila !

Finalement, je vais prolonger un peu l'histoire de plusieurs chapitres ! J'ai eu plusieurs idées qui m'ont trotées en tête.

A dimanche prochain (ou lundi)

Bisous.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello ! Me voilà à l'heure avec le nouveau chapitre !

Sans pseudo (1) : La pauvre, elle va etre surprotégée! Merci pour ta review ^^

nanie057 : Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Morgane : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Et oui, il y en a encore, pendant un petit moment ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Eh oui, encore un petit moment a passer avec eux ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : J'ai un œil de lynx ! En philo, j'ai pris le texte de Spinoza et j'ai eu pile la moyenne ! En plus, la philo coeff 7, j'espere que tu as pus la rattraper ailleurs ! Ce chapitre a fait rire presque tout le monde, surtout Edward en papa protecteur. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Nous fixions tous avec appréhension l'enveloppe au milieu de la table. Anthony le premier était le plus concerné. L'enveloppe épaisse était posté depuis New-York. Elle provenait de l'école Juliard. Il y a deux mois de cela, nous avons passés trois jours dans la grosse pomme en famille, même si Kate et Jane étaient venus avec nous. Anthony a obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude avec un an d'avance par rapport à sa sœur, et il avait tenu à passer les concours d'entrée des différentes écoles de musique du pays. Son prof l'avait incité à se présenter à Juliard, la meilleure du monde.

- Qui veut l'ouvrir ? Demanda Bella. Je poussais enveloppe vers mon fils. Il n'osa pas lever le bras pour la décacheter. Il la poussa vers sa grande sœur.

- Tiens, un cadeau de ma part.

- Je m'en passerais pour le coup, mais je te remercie quand même. Elle remit enveloppe au centre. Je continuais à la fixer, n'osant pas l'ouvrir pour mon fils. C'est son avenir !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? C'est quoi cette ambiance ? Je me retournais sur Elliott qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, avec son bas de pyjama et sa tignasse ébouriffé.

C'était les vacances d'été, et il venait passer les deux mois ici, avec Jane. Il avait quitté la maison il y a trois ans, pour vivre a Seattle avec sa copine. Il étudie l'histoire à la fac. Je lui pointais du bout du menton l'enveloppe.

- Oh ! lacha-t-il simplement. Il prit place à la table familiale et fixa lui aussi enveloppe.

- Si c'est épais, c'est bon signe selon toi ? Me demanda Bella.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi ! Je bus une gorgée de café. Ce fut Elliott qui brisa le suspence en attrapant l'enveloppe brutalement. Il en déchira le dessus et prit la lettre du directeur. Il la lut silencieusement.

- Alors ? Demanda Anthony. Il leva la main, le temps de lire.

- Tu-tu as été pris ! Il sortit le dossier d'inscription que contenait l'enveloppe et posa la lettre sur la table. Tu as été admis à Juliard ! La première à réagir fut Bella qui serra Anthony contre elle.

- Félicitations ! Je suis fière de toi ! La jumelle d'Anthony lui fit également une accolade. Elliott et moi, plus viril, lui firent un gentil coup à l'épaule pour le féliciter. Il ne bougeait pas, n'était pas vraiment présent avec nous. La surprise du choc, sans doute !

- J'ai… J'ai besoin d'être seul… Il tituba, comme s'il était blessé, et partit dans sa chambre. Bella le suivit et ils s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa réaction n'était pas normal. J'ai même vu de la tristesse à être prit à Juliard. Je toquais à la porte de sa chambre et attendis qu'il me réponde. Au bout de cinq minutes, je poussais la porte du bout du pied. Il était sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Je connaissais trop cette position. Edward avait la même quand il était jeune, et que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je m'assis à coté de lui et lui frottais le dos. Il se redressa et pivota sur le dos. Il avait son téléphone dans les mains, attendant une réponse, sûrement de Kate.

- Ca ne te rend pas heureux, Juliard ? Si c'est l'argent qui te pose problème, tu es boursier, et Juliard t'accorde une bourse de mérite car tu fais partie des meilleurs candidats. New-York te fait peur ?

- Non, c'est même pas ça qui es effrayant.

- Alors, dis moi où est le problème.

- C'est Kate ! Ou moi, je suis un peu perdu.

- Pour le coup, je t'avoue que moi aussi ! Explique moi posément l'histoire.

- Elle va en fac de psycho à Seattle. Juliard m'accepte à New-York, sur l'autre côte des États-Unis. Tu le vois le problème ? Sinon, je prends mon bouquin de Géo.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine distance entre vous, mais votre histoire survivra quand même, j'en suis sure. Vous vous aimez tous les deux depuis quatre ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous sépareriez à cause de la distance. Vous pourrez vous voir pendant les vacances !

- Quinze jours toutes les six semaines ?

- Avec internet et les webcam, tu pourras la voir à chaque fois que tu le veux, et tu peux l'appeler dés que tu veux.

- Ce genre de communication ne remplace pas ses étreintes, ses baisers, son contact… Ca ne la remplace pas ! J'crois que je vais refuser Juliard et aller au conservatoire de Seattle.

- Tu mets ton avenir en jeu là, je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire !

- Je l'aime, répliqua-t-il simplement. Évidemment, que répondre à ça.

- Écoute, tu prends peut être ce choix un peu trop hâtivement ! Tu devrais réfléchir à ça au calme, et en parler avec Kate.

- Elle revient la semaine prochaine de vacances.

- Je sais. Tu as un mois et demi pour te décider. Je posais un baiser sur sa tempe. On respectera ton choix, même si on ne l'approuvera pas. Je me levais et le laissais avec ses pensées. Edward terminait de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. J'attrapais un torchon et l'aidais à tout essuyer.

- Comment il se sent ? Me demanda-t-il. Il doit sauter au plafond, non ?

- Oula non ! Il se tourna vers moi. Il veut pas abandonner sa petite amie qui va à Seattle. Il est complètement paumé, il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire. Il songe à abandonner Juliard pour le conservatoire de Seattle.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut définitivement pas faire ça. Il coupa le robinet d'eau brutalement et alla vers sa chambre. Je lui pris le bras pour l'en empêcher.

- On ne peut pas l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Il choisira ce qu'il veut, et je le soutiendrais.

- Il va foutre sa vie en l'air, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui, je le sais bien. Je compte juste sur Kate pour le remettre sur le bon chemin. Tu sais très bien qu'il l'écoute quasiment tout le temps.

La semaine sans Kate fut très tendu à la maison. Toute la famille eut connaissance du fait qu'Anthony était prêt à renoncer à la meilleure école de musique au monde pour sa petite amie et chaque membre y alla de son conseil pour qu'il parte à New-York. Aurélie, sa jumelle, tenta de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille dans cet école car il le méritait, et il ne savait pas si sa relation avec Kate allait durer ou pas. Il partit vivement du jardin ce jour là et s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner. Elliott y alla plus violemment, ce qui braqua plus Anthony. Edward tenta plus ou moins calmement de le remettre sur le droit chemin. En désespoir de cause, il appela son prof de violon, avec lequel il eut un long entretien.

- Il a besoin de temps, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, il a peur de mettre en péril sa relation, et il veut aller à Juliard. Laissez le tranquille, il choisira de lui-même.

Lorsque sa petite amie se gara sur la pelouse le lundi, il courut dehors pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser longuement. On détourna tous le regard pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Ils passèrent tous les deux, nous firent un signe de main avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Aurélie était partie faire des courses en ville, et Elliott était chez sa petite amie. Edward et moi étions sur le canapé, Il me tenait dans ses bras. Je tremblais.

- Toujours décidée à le laisser faire son propre choix et à l'approuver ?

- Oui, même si ça me tord les boyaux si elle n'arrive pas à le convaincre, ou pire, si elle approuve le fait qu'il parle à Seattle pour elle.

- Laissons-les entre eux. Tu veux aller te balader ?

- Ouais. On alla chercher les vélos au garage et on fit le tour du quartier, allant jusqu'au parc de Port Angeles avant de revenir. J'avais besoin de me détendre, de me vider la tête, avant d'entendre leur décision commune. En rentrant, on les trouva sur la table de la cuisine, avec le dossier d'inscription de Juliard à demi-complété.

- M'man, il me manque les numéros de sécurité sociale et de ma carte d'identité. Je pris mon sac à main et cherchais les papiers dont il avait besoin. Je me glissais derrière lui et refermais mes bras au niveau de son cou. Je vis un autre dossier d'inscription sur la table. Un dossier de l'université de New-York, section psychologie, au nom de Kate Denali. J'eus un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux aller à l'internat ou prendre un appartement ? Il posa sa main sur celle de Kate tout en cochant la case non pour l'internat de Juliard.

- On va plutôt prendre un appartement tous les deux.

- Je vais réserver nos billets d'avion pour New-York.

* * *

On passa près de quinze jours à visiter des appartements à New-York, en compagnie d'Aurélie, Anthony, Kate et sa famille. On en trouva un à mi chemin entre l'école d'Anthony et la fac de Kate. Le loyer nous convenait, on signa directement le bail. Il fallut acheter le nécessaire en meuble, et pendant trois jours, on passa la majorité de notre temps à monter des meubles, a aménager chaque pièce et à se repérer dans cette ville immense. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, c'était avec Edward, lors du voyage que j'avais organisé quand nous avions 17 ans.

Nous devions repartir le lendemain pour Forks, afin de plier les bagages des deux tourteaux et préparer leur départ. Je retirais mes chaussures qui me faisait atrocement mal au pied et m'allongeai sur notre lit. Edward sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, en boxer. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il prit un tee-shirt et un jean dans la valise qu'il mit devant moi.

- On a rendez-vous à quel heure pour le dîner ?

- 20 heures. On a encore trois heures devant nous. Tu veux pas qu'on aille se balader à Central Park.

- Si tu veux. J'attrapais mes converses dans mes affaires. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je lui pris la main et passais mon pouce sur le dos de celle-ci.

Je suivis mon mari dans la folie New-yorkaise de cette fin de journée jusqu'au parc. On s'assit sur un banc, comme plusieurs années auparavant, moi sur ces cuisses. Il resserra ses bras autour de mon ventre. Je me laissais aller contre son épaule. En fermant les yeux, je pus revoir tous les bons moments que nous avions passés dans cette ville. Les déjeuners improvisés, les bâtiments visités main dans la main… Jusqu'à notre dernière soirée, où je l'avais fait juré qu'il me ferrait l'amour pour la première fois, mais où j'avais eu tellement peur que je l'avais fait stopper. En rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il se rappelait des mêmes souvenirs.

- J'aimerais qu'on refasse un voyage comme celui qu'on a fait quand on avait 17 ans. Où on se prends pas la tête pour savoir où on va manger le soir, où on profite simplement de la présence de l'autre…

- On en refera un, me promit-il. Quand on aura plus les enfants à la maison, on achètera deux billets d'avions pour la destination que tu souhaites, et on visitera la ville la journée, avant de faire des folies de nos corps le soir. Un rougissement orna mes joues, que je tentais de cacher avec mes cheveux. Il les retira et embrassa mon rougissement. On rentra rapidement à l'hôtel et on ne prit pas le temps de se mettre sur le lit pour faire l'amour. Il m'envoya au septième ciel contre le mur, mes jambes enroulés autour de sa taille.

* * *

- Tu es sur que tu as tout ? Sinon, tu dois attendre Halloween pour y récupérer !

- Oui maman, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Il boucla sa valise et y mit un cadenas. Il prit l'étui de son violon dans une main et traîna sa lourde valise de l'autre. Il l'a mis dans le coffre de la voiture et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, à coté de sa sœur. Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à la gare de Port Angeles. Une chance, son train avait vingt minutes de retard, nous permettant de passer encore quelques instants avec notre dernier fils. Quand il entra en gare, ce fut Aurélie qui se jeta en première à son cou. Un peu désarçonné, il lui rendit son étreinte.

- On devait partir ensemble l'année prochaine ! Tu m'abandonnes, merde !

- Tu vas me manquer toi aussi, mais je te harcèlerais de messages, et tu vas me détester après. Elle s'accrocha durement à lui avant de le lâcher lentement.

Edward lui fit une accolade viril pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne restait que moi. Il ouvrit les bras en ma direction. Je pris mon fils contre moi et le serrais fortement. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer, mais ce fut peine perdue au bout de plusieurs secondes. Je m'essuyais sur son épaule et voulus le lâcher, mais ce fut lui qui agrippa à moi. J'entendis que l'on annonçait son train pour Seattle. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on fasse le voyage avec lui.

- Bon, ben, c'est le grand moment ! On se lâcha le plus lentement du monde.

- Tu nous appelles dés que tu es à New-York !

- Promis maman. Kate arriva derrière lui. Elle aussi avait les yeux rouges de larmes. Ils nous tournèrent le dos pour monter dans le train déposer leur affaires. Ils s'installèrent près de la vitre et ils nous firent des signes de main jusqu'à ce que le train parte. Aurélie et moi étions cote à cote, regardant le train partir. Nous pleurions toutes les deux. Edward nous cala contre chacune de ses épaules, et on resta comme ça, pleurant contre lui.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, un OS spécialement consacré à Aurélie !

ROBisous ^^


	45. Chapter 45

Hello ! Me voila avec du retard, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Aussidagility : Tu veux pas devenir une James bond au féminin ? Super pour ta mention, tu as eu laquelle ? Promis, lors de ce chapitre, je ne devrais pas te faire pleurer ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je terminais de remuer ma sauce, m'enivrant de cette douce odeur de tomate qui flottait autour de moi. Edward était parti tôt ce matin pour emmener Belle chez le vétérinaire. Elle boitait depuis quelques jours, et passais la majorité de son temps couchée dans l'herbe. Aurélie faisait une grasse matinée avec son copain, Félix. Il passait la majorité de son temps ici, depuis qu'Anthony vivait à l'autre bout du pays. Aurélie pense moins à sa solitude comme ça.

Elle reste en contact permanent avec ses deux frères, téléphonant à Anthony toutes les semaines. On arrivait à voir nos deux fils par webcam deux fois par semaine, comme ça, je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de leur état de santé, je pouvais voir de suite s'ils avaient trop maigris, s'ils étaient un peu trop pales, et je leur donnais mes conseils pour qu'ils se remettent sur pied.

Je versais ma sauce tomate sur ma pizza et la mis au four. J'allais me retourner pour aller au salon mais une tornade brune me fonça dessus. Aurélie, en pyjama, pleurant de tout son saoul. Sans rien y comprendre, j'enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules, comme une protection. Je ne bougeais pas, attendant qu'elle se calme pour avoir des explications. Je nous fis osciller de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, dans un mouvement de balancier lent et continu. Elle redressa sa tête lentement. Je retirais les cheveux de sa franche qui s'était collé à son front.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait ? J'attrapais la boite de kleenex tout en la maintenant contre moi.

- Pro-promets moi de ne pas t-t-t'énerver !

- Tu me connais suffisamment bien maintenant, non ? Allez, ça doit pas être si terrible ! Je nous approchais de la table de la cuisine. Elle prit une chaise et s'assis lourdement dessus. Elle continua de sangloter. Je m'agenouillais face à elle et lui prit les mains. Tu t'es disputé avec Felix ? Ses larmes reprirent. J'ai trouvé une partie du problème.

- Non, on s'est pas disputés. On vient de…. Et il a lâché… Ses joues prirent une couleur rouge vif.

- Si tu veux que je t'aide à résoudre votre problème, il faut que tu me dises clairement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pas de tabou avec moi, tu le sais ! Je ne te jugerais pas, je ne t'engueulerais pas, je vais t'aider. Alors parle-moi. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- On-on vient de faire l'amour et… Elle se remit à pleurer. En reliant les éléments entre eux, je compris de quoi il en retournant. Mon sang se glaça et j'eus du mal à déglutir.

- La protection à lâché… Terminais-je. Elle continua de pleurer. Felix arriva, lui aussi blanc comme un linge et tremblant de toute part.

- C'était pas volontaire madame Cullen, je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'appuyais sur la table pour me redresser. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? La tête me tournait. Je m'appuyais sur le frigo. C'est moi l'adulte ici, c'est à moi de reprendre les commandes de la situation.

- Allez-vous habillez dans un premier temps. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. C'est Edward le pro de la contraception, il fait des cours là-dessus au lycée toute les années. Impossible de l'appeler, il va vouloir tuer Felix. Déjà qu'il ne l'apprécie guère car il sort avec sa seule fille, si je lui annonce qu'il l'a surement mise en cloque… Ils ressortirent de la chambre main dans la main, unis. Aurélie essuya une dernière fois les larmes de ses joues et me regarda, attendant une réponse.

- La pharmacie. On va à la pharmacie. Ils te donneront la pilule du lendemain. Ils allèrent dans la voiture le plus vite possible. Dans un état second, je passais derrière le volant et les conduisis devant l'officine.

- Allez-y tous les deux, la pilule est gratuite pour les mineurs. Ils sortirent ensemble, unis, et ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils ont aussi pris un test de grossesse.

- Ils nous ont dit d'aller faire une prise de sang maintenant et dans dix jours, si jamais je n'ai pas mes règles.

- Ok, je vais vous emmener dans un labo.

* * *

- C'est quoi cette ambiance ? Demanda Edward à table, face à Aurélie et Félix. Aucun de nous trois ne parlait ni ne mangeait.

Je me forçais à avaler un bout de steak et un peu de purée, ayant l'estomac trop noué pour manger quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aurélie était à fleur de peau, elle était prête à exploser en larmes à la première remarque, Félix était plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, et Edward contemplait le tableau en se demandant quelle mouche nous a tous piqués. Je me levais de table et prit un yaourt que je me forçais à manger en entier.

- J'vais promener Rica, elle a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. Tu laves les assiettes ? J'embrassais les lèvres de mon mari pendant une demi-seconde avant de m'éclipser.

Je pris la laisse de la chienne et la cherchais dans le jardin. Elle se roulait dans le gazon fraichement tondu. Elle se colla contre mes jambes, le temps que j'attache la laisse à son collier, et nous dis sortir par le petit portail. Je marchais le long de la rue, les idées en pagaille. Je forçais sur mon bras pour que Rica n'aille pas trop vite.

Si jamais Aurélie tombe enceinte, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Surtout, comment l'annoncer à Edward et aux parents de Félix ? Voudront-ils nous aider à prendre en charge l'enfant ? Vont-ils nous abandonner avec le bébé sur les bras ? Bon dieu, on est dans la mouise jusqu'aux yeux ! Je m'installais dans le parc, sur un banc, le cerveau déconnecté. Je détachais la laisse de Rica mais elle ne partit pas en courant, elle grimpa sur le banc et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses, m'incitant à la caresser. Je passais de longues minutes à frotter ses poils, ne me préoccupant pas de la bave qu'elle rependait sur mon jean. Elle a senti que j'étais mal, elle a senti que j'avais besoin de sa présence.

- Au moins ma pépète, toi, t'es pas tombé enceinte ! Que ça ne te donne pas idées non plus, hein ! Allez, va te défouler un bon coup, tu l'as bien mérité ! Elle sauta du banc et se balada au milieu des arbres. Elle commence à se faire vieille elle aussi. Ce serait bien si on réadaptait un chien, tout en gardant les deux autres ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Je n'y pris pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle se colle à moi. Je reconnus le profil de ma fille.

- Tu es vexée ? En colère ? Tu me hais, pas vrai ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Tu viens toujours ici pour réfléchir. Tu me détestes ? Je fis pivoter mon cou vers elle.

- Je ne te détesterais jamais, entre toi bien ça dans le crane. Non, je ne suis pas vexée, je suis… blessée !

- Blessée ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, blessée de me rendre compte que tu n'as pas été suffisamment intelligente pour te faire prescrire la pilule ! Le préservatif ne fait pas tout ma grande, de nos jours, tout le monde le sait. C'est bien quand on rencontre quelqu'un en boite pour un coup d'un soir, pas sur une relation longue durée ! D'autres moyens existent !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi c'est de ma faute, hein ? Ton job de mère, c'était de venir me parler de ça ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard !

- Je suis pas devin, je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu avais une vie sexuelle active !

- Parce que tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi tous nos samedis soirs ? Qu'on tricotait des pulls en laines peut être !

- Tatata ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre à propos de ta vie intime, c'est clair ! Plusieurs personnes nous dévisagèrent dans le parc. On attendit qu'ils aient tournés la tête pour reprendre notre discussion.

- De toute façon, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens… Je tournais la tête vivement.

- Pardon ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que ton monde est en train de s'écrouler, que tu t'imagines avec un bébé dans les bras alors que tu n'as même pas passé ton diplôme ! Détrompe-toi ma grande, car, quand j'avais 18 ans, j'ai failli tomber enceinte, j'ai oublié la pilule une seule fois, une seule maudite fois en plus de deux ans de relations ! Je peux te garantir que j'ai vraiment eu peur, et ça m'a vacciné à vie d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul oubli.

- Excuse-moi m'man, je ne savais pas.

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Je soulevais mon bras pour la caler contre mon buste. Déjà, tu as eu la bonne réaction en venant me voir dès que tu as constaté ce qui s'était passé. On a pu agir à temps, c'est le principal.

- J'sais pas ce que je vais devenir si je deviens maman.

- On sera là. On ne t'abandonnera pas. En tout cas, je te prends un rendez-vous avec mon gynéco dès qu'on rentre à la maison.

- Le vieux pervers de l'hôpital ? Je la sentis frissonner contre moi.

- Il est gentil, ne l'appelle pas le vieux pervers ! Si tu préfères, je prends rendez-vous avec la gynéco.

- Oui, je préfèrerais grandement ! Dis, faudrait peut-être prévenir papa ? Il se doute que quelque chose se trame derrière son dos.

- Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Et tu tiens vraiment à nous aider à enterrer le cadavre de ton petit ami au fond du jardin ? Elle eut un léger rire contre moi. Ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine, quand tu auras eu tes règles. Je sifflais à l'aide de mes doigts pour que Rica revienne vers moi. Je la confiais à Aurélie le temps du retour.

* * *

La semaine suivante.

- Vous pensez qu'elle les a eus ? Me demanda Félix à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, j'suis pas un vampire, je détecte pas l'odeur du sang dans l'air ! Mais c'est vrai que ça fait super longtemps qu'elle est aux toilettes, d'habitude, c'est pas aussi long !

Je reversais une nouvelle tasse de café à moi et Félix pour que nous patientions le plus calmement possible, bien que la caféine excite mes nerfs plus qu'autre chose. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la chasse d'eau. Je me tendis légèrement et attrapais un gâteau que je croquais par petits bouts, attendant qu'elle sorte. Elle nous fit face trois minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir mes règles ! Félix lui sauta dessus et la fis voler haut dans la pièce. Tout le stress qui avait animé la maison durant cette longue semaine s'évapora en une fraction de secondes. J'ai aussi fait le test, au cas où. J'ai lu quelque part qu'une fille peut perdre du sang quand elle est enceinte, et il est négatif aussi.

- Tu en as fait quoi, histoire que ton père ne tombe pas dessus ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est bien au fond de la poubelle, il ne le trouvera pas !

- Sure ?

- Mais oui m'man, arrête ta paranoïa ! Félix la lâcha et elle se rapprocha de moi pour déposer un baiser claquant sur ma joue. Merci d'avoir été là cette semaine, pour me soutenir et m'écouter.

- C'est mon rôle de mère, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Allez, profitez de votre journée, mais sans… faire des choses dans le noir !

* * *

- Tu aurais dut me le dire, me murmura Edward au creux de l'oreille. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon ventre et savourais son étreinte tendre.

- Te dire quoi ? Répliquai-je sur le même ton. Etant encore endormie, j'eus du mal à savoir de quoi il parlait. Ses lèvres se posèrent à la naissance de mon cou pour remonter jusqu'à mon oreille. Sa langue la tritura pendant de longues secondes.

- Tu aurais dut me dire que tu pensais être enceinte. Je fus immédiatement plus réactive. Je lui avais dit de mieux planquer le test de grossesse !

- Oui, un petit retard de règle, mais rien d'important. Mentis-je. Allez, change de sujet, change de sujet !

- Si le bébé était là, tu l'aurais gardé ? Il posa sa main sur mon ventre.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi, tu n'en voulais pas ?

- Si ! Evidemment ! Je pivotais vers lui et lui fis face. La simple trouvaille d'un test de grossesse débouche finalement sur un quatrième enfant ?

- Tu veux un quatrième bébé ? Lui demandai-je.

- Tout dépend de toi… La réponse qui aide beaucoup tient !

- On aura 60 ans quand il en aura vingt… Et le risque de maladies est très élevé… Puis, me lever la nuit pour les biberons, j'ai passé l'âge. T'en pense quoi ?

- J'en pense que je suis d'accord. Mais si tu as encore un retard, évite de me faire découvrir un test de grossesse pour me le faire comprendre !

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est fini, ce genre de blague.

Enfin, j'espère que c'est VRAIMENT fini !

* * *

La semaine prochaine, j'essayerais de ne pas etre en retard.

ROBisous ^^


	46. Chapter 46

Hello ! Voila un chapitre spécialement consacré à Edward et Bella !

Aussidagility : Super pour ta mention ! J'ai failli l'avoir, il me manquait que 5 points (GRRRR !) C'est une super méga frayeur, et ils ne sont pas prets de recommetre la même erreur ! Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Ca va aller ? Lui demandai-je en m'engageant sur l'autoroute. Je lui tendis ma main pendant qu'elle cherchait un paquet de kleenex dans le vide-poche.

- Oui, ça ira, comme à chaque fois. Je lui serrais les doigts un peu plus forts.

Nous venions d'aider Aurélie a terminer l'aménagement son appartement qu'elle allait occuper avec Félix, son petit ami. Elle allait commencer les cours à l'école d'infirmière dans trois jours. Notre dernier enfant qui quitte définitivement la maison. Ça m'a fait bizarre d'abandonner ma fille, ma seule fille, dans une ville aussi grande que Seattle. Pour les garçons, c'est pas pareil, ils sont costauds, mais elle, fine comme une brindille. Bella à bien évidemment pleuré, comme à chaque fois, et a eu du mal à lâcher Aurélie sur le parking. Je savais qu'elle allait l'appeler ce soir et qu'elles passeraient un long moment au téléphone.

Je me garais devant notre maison trois heures plus tard. En m'asseyant sur le canapé, un immense vide m'emplit. Cette maison ne sera plus jamais habitée par des cris, des disputes, des portes qui claquent… Désormais, nous sommes seuls. Désespérément seul. Quand les enfants étaient en bas âge, j'aurais tué pour avoir droit à cette tranquillité. Maintenant, je hais ce silence trop oppressant.

Bella s'installa à côté de moi, et je vis qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi. La solitude, l'abandon. Je tendis le bras pour mettre la télévision, ce qui ajouta de l'ambiance dans le foyer. Je tendis mon bras vers elle et la serrais contre moi.

* * *

Je me couchais à ses côtés, fatigué de toute la route parcourue dans la journée. Bella s'allongea à côté, m'embrassa brièvement et éteignit la lumière. J'étais sur le point de sombrer quand j'entendis sa respiration se hacher. Je tendis mon bras pour allumer la lampe de mon côté. Je moulais mon torse contre son dos et vis qu'elle pleurait. Je m'aidais de mes bras pour la faire pivoter. Sa tête se posa sur mon buste et je sentis l'eau rouler le long de mon corps. Je ne parlais ni ne bougeais, la laissais profiter de mon contact.

- J'peux pas y croire, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, je sais. Je caressais lentement ses cheveux et la base de sa nuque. Elle s'apaisa lentement contre moi, reprenant son souffle.

- On aurait peut-être dut le faire, ce quatrième bébé, quand les jumeaux avaient trois ans…

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Elle releva le regard vers moi.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu imagines l'écart qu'il y aurait entre le bébé et Elliott ? Plus de 20 ans, c'est trop énorme ! Je n'insistais pas une nouvelle fois, voyant bien qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à débattre. Je glissais dans le lit pour que sa tête arrive au creux de mon cou et éteignit ma lampe. Je continuais de la bercer jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse faible et haché. Je m'endormis dans cette position, ma femme allongée sur moi.

**Bella POV**

Je n'avais plus le gout à rien depuis la reprise des cours. Je bosse toujours à mi-temps, ce que signifie que je passe l'autre moitié de mon temps dans une maison vide et sans âme, avec personne d'autre à m'occuper que moi. C'est sûr, depuis le départ des enfants, j'ai eu le temps de lire tous les livres que j'ai accumulé depuis la naissance d'Elliott !

Je terminais de ranger les livres empruntés dans la journée par les élèves, attrapais ma veste et fermais la bibliothèque. Le trajet de retour me prit vingt minutes. J'embrassais Edward avant de me mettre à la confection de notre diner, des steaks avec des légumes. J'ouvris le congélateur pour en sortir la viande, mais, à la place, j'y trouvais une enveloppe blanche avec un nœud rouge accroché sur le dessus.

- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je à Edward en me rapprochant de lui. Il haussa simplement les épaules en souriant. Pourquoi je le sens pas, son petit cadeau ? Je m'assis sur ses cuisses et arrachais le haut de l'enveloppe. Je plongeais mes doigts à l'intérieur et en sortis deux billets d'avion, aller-retour direction… Madrid ? Je me retournais vers lui.

- Je t'avais promis que, quand nous n'aurions plus les enfants à charge, nous ferions un voyage comme celui de New-York quand on avait 17 ans. Sauf que j'ai pris les commandes cette fois ci. J'ai vu que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées, depuis le départ des enfants. Ça te plait ? Il se hissa pour embrasser ma tempe délicatement.

- T'imagine pas à quel point ! Je me tordis pour l'embrasser sans lâcher les billets.

- On part pendant la première semaine d'Halloween. Comme ça, on pourra quand même voir les enfants la deuxième semaine.

* * *

- QUOI ? Non, vous pouvez pas partir ! Se braqua Anthony. Sa prise d'opposition me choqua, lui d'habitude si conciliant et calme. Je savais que son frère et sa sœur n'en pensait pas moins.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

- On vous voit quinze jours toutes les six semaines, on aimerait bien passer du temps avec vous ! Vous pouvez pas vous enfuir à l'autre bout du monde ! Il termina sa tasse de café.

- Ecoutez, on vous adore, mais on aimerait avoir un petit temps pour nous, hors de la maison, vous comprenez ? Tentai-je, conciliante. On vous aime, vous le savez ! Ce n'est qu'une semaine, et on passera la deuxième tous ensemble, c'est promis. En attendant, vous pouvez garder la maison ? Vous nourrissez les chiens, vous faites le ménage, vous pouvez même inviter vos amis si vous voulez, tant que vous ne la détruisez pas, ça marche ?

- Moi, j'suis pas d'accord. On veut passer quinze jours avec vous, se rebella à son tour Aurélie. Je me tournais vers Elliott.

- Vous êtes libres, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Il était moins attaché à nous que les jumeaux. Il avait pris l'habitude, il ne vivait plus avec nous deux quatre ans. Les jumeaux, c'est une autre histoire ! Aurélie attrapa son ordinateur portable et le mit en marche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Je vais nous acheter des billets pour Madrid. Il doit bien y en avoir pour demain, même si on paye le prix fort.

- Prends en deux ! Ajouta Anthony. Mon mari fit taper ses poings sur la table.

- Bon sang, vous n'avez pas compris ! On vous aime, mais… Ce voyage, ce serait comme une seconde lune de miel pour nous, vous voyez ! Alors oui, on aimerait partir tous les deux pas parce qu'on vous fuis, mais parce qu'on voudrait se retrouver, et oublier un peu la solitude qui hante cette baraque depuis votre départ. C'est exceptionnel, et vous savez très bien qu'on ferra notre voyage familial annuel pendant les vacances de printemps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en l'entendant prononcer 'seconde lune de miel'. Aurélie resta bloquée sur cette info également, ses mains au-dessus du clavier, n'osant plus continuer ses recherches. Anthony tourna rouge coquelicot, et Elliott se retenu de rire devant le tableau que nous formions.

- Vous êtes dégoutants, commenta Anthony.

- Eh, tu sais très bien que t'es pas né dans un chou mon p'tit père. Sinon, je te montre deux-trois vidéos de mon cours de bio !

* * *

Je posais le cadenas sur notre énorme sac de voyage et le donnais à Edward pour qu'il aille le mettre dans la voiture. Je serais mes enfants dans mes bras un par un et déposais un baiser claquant sur chacun de leur joue. Je terminais par Elliott, le plus âgé, celui qui allait en quelque sorte gérer la maison.

- Je vous ai mis votre nourriture pour une semaine dans le frigo. Vous passez tout aux micro-ondes, et si jamais vous avez envie de vous commander une pizza ou un autre truc, les numéros sont dans le tiroir au-dessus du lave-vaisselle. Je vous ai laissé 75 dollars dans le pot sur le micro-ondes pour les courses.

- T'inquiètes, ça va rouler ! Profitez un peu de votre temps libre ! Je fis durer l'étreinte un peu plus longtemps avant de les abandonner. Edward roula jusqu'à Seattle et gara la voiture sur leur parking voyageur. Je l'aidais à trainer nos gros sacs jusqu'à l'enregistrement. On passa tous les contrôles et les détecteurs avant de s'installer dans le terminal.

- Tu aurais dut être moins violent hier avec les enfants. Je terminais ma gorgée de café amer.

- Ils étaient à deux doigts de nous séquestrer !

- Ils tiennent à nous, c'est le principal. On peut pas leur en vouloir. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou et fit frotter son nez sous mon oreille.

- J'ai hâte d'être là-bas. Tu te souviens du nom de l'hôtel ? Je pointais du bout du menton mon sac.

- Tout est là, pas d'inquiétude.

Notre vol fut appelé. Je fis tamponner nos billets et montais à bord de l'avion. J'écoutais les consignes de sécurité, que je connaissais pas cœur à force de prendre ce moyen de transport. Quand le pilote annonça le décollage imminent, je pris deux comprimés de somnifère pour m'endormir pendant le vol.

Maintenant, je ne peux plus prendre l'avion éveillé. Il y a environ 10 ans, nous avons voulu rendre visite à Tom et Charlotte, l'oncle et la tante d'Edward. Le vol de quatre heures fut le plus long de toute ma vie. Des turbulences pendant la moitié du voyage, si bien que j'en ai vomi le contenu de mon estomac. Désormais, je préfère fermer les yeux et me réveiller à terre. Edward me secoua quand nous arrivâmes dans la capitale espagnole. Je me détachais et sortis de l'appareil en titubant. Je l'aidais à prendre les bagages et arrêtais un taxi pour y monter dedans. Je lui donnais l'adresse de l'hôtel et me laissais aller sur l'épaule solide d'Edward. Il était quasi 23 heures. Je payais la course avec des euros que nous avions gardés de notre voyage à Paris et allais à la réception. Je me débrouillais avec le peu d'espagnol dont je me souvenais pour lui demander la clé de notre chambre. Je maintenus les deux portes de l'ascenseur pour Ed et nous laissais conduire jusqu'à notre étage. Je l'aidais à trainer la valise et pris simplement le temps de me laver les dents et de me déshabiller avant de m'écrouler avec bonheur sur notre lit confortable.

Un bruit étrange et régulier me sortit de ma torpeur. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux et à identifier ce que c'était. Ca provenait de mon sac. Je tendis la main vers lui et en renversais une bonne partie sur le sol avant de pouvoir attraper mon portable. Je le mis à mon oreille et décrochais.

- Allo ? Ma voix était pâteuse et faible.

- MAMAN ! T'AVAIS PROMIS DE NOUS APPELER !

- Crie pas Anthony, je t'en prie. Désolé, quand on a atterrit, il était plus de 23 heures, et on était crevé. On va bien, on est à l'hôtel.

- Super, super.

**Edward POV**

- Un verre de Sangria, s'il vous plait ? Demandai-je au bar de l'hôtel. Nous étions à Madrid depuis maintenant trois jours, et ses 72 heures ont été magiques. Rien d'autre au monde ne comptait plus qu'elle, et nous deux. Je l'attendais au bar, sirotant mon verre d'alcool, que madame ait fini de se préparer pour notre soirée en boite de nuit dans la nuit madrilène. Eh ouais, même à plus de 40 ans, on continue à sortir !

Je fis pivoter mon siège pour contempler la salle face à moi. La majorité des touristes étaient français. Une autre personne s'installa à côté de moi, une femme, mais pas la mienne.

- Alors, pourquoi vous êtes seul au bar ? Me demanda-t-elle avec l'accent australien.

- J'attends ma femme ! J'agitais le doigt où se trouvait mon alliance pour la faire fuir. Elle emporta sa boisson et se dirigea vers un autre homme. Une autre femme s'assit près de moi, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Elle prit mon verre d'une main et en avala une longue gorgée.

- Tu tiens pas l'alcool je te rappelle. Je le récupérais et terminais la sangria.

- Mais ce soir, tout est permis, non ? Elle m'embrassa pendant de très longues minutes, faisant jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Je me retrouvais à bout de souffle, et heureux.

Bon, ok, quand Bella boit, elle devient plus coquine, et ça ne me déplait pas, loin de là ! Je payais mon verre et pris le temps de contempler la robe qu'elle avait enfilé, noire et moulante. Je vis aussi ses talons aiguilles. Ouh, dangereux ça, très dangereux ! Je passais mon bras autour de ses reins, voulant éviter la chute du siècle dans la ville, et nous laissais diriger vers la discothèque situé à trois rues de notre hôtel. On patienta une demi-heure avant de pouvoir entrer. L'ambiance était déjà survoltée, le lieu était bondé. Je lui pris la main et nous dirigeai vers une table miraculeusement libre. Je nous commandais un cocktail et un nouveau verre de sangria. On trinqua à nous deux, à nos vacances.

Je l'emmenais danser quand la piste fut légèrement moins pleine. Elle se plaqua contre mon buste et se tortilla contre moi, exacerbant mes sens au possible. Je commençais à transpirer, à cause de la danse, de l'alcool ou de la chaleur ambiante de la ville.

Je fis tourner Bella du bout de la main pendant de longues minutes. Elle riait aux éclats, comme une petite fille. Je m'efforçais de graver dans ma mémoire chaque détail de cette scène, pour me la remémorer quand je me repasserais le film de ma vie plus tard. Ses cheveux virevoltants, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire… Tout. Je la ramenais contre moi, mon torse arrêtant ses tourbillons et l'embrassais. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque. Je sentais les autres danseurs nous effleurer, mais je m'en fichais. Notre baiser était tout ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle.

- Tu veux boire un autre verre ? Lui proposai-je. Elle hocha la tête.

**Bella POV**

Ouh putain ça cogne là-haut ! J'attrapais mon oreiller et le mis sur mon visage pour ne pas que la lumière vienne m'éblouir. J'ai dut trop boire hier soir, pas possible autrement ! J'entendis Edward grogner à côté de moi.

- Décroche ce maudit téléphone ! Je retirais à contrecœur l'oreiller de mon visage et arrachais le combiné à son socle.

- Oui ? Demandai-je, la voix rauque.

- Madame Cullen, une livraison vient d'arriver pour vous à la réception, m'annonça le réceptionniste.

- Une livraison ? Mais j'ai rien commandé. C'est de la part de qui ? Il baissa la voix, ne devenant presque qu'un murmure.

- Cela provient d'un sex-shop madame. Ce sont vos achats de la nuit dernière. Voulez-vous que nous les montions dans votre chambre ou voulez-vous venir les récupérer à l'accueil ? Je raccrochais d'un seul coup le combiné, affolé. Je secouais Edward qui s'était endormi à côté de moi.

- On est allé dans un sex-shop hier ? Il ouvrit lui aussi les yeux d'un seul coup, reprenant lentement ses esprits.

Ok, plus jamais de ma vie je ne boirais une goutte d'alcool !

* * *

Je vous laisse sur cette fin plus qu'intrigante !

A la semaine prochaine !


	47. Chapter 47

Je suis en retard, à nouveau ! Chapitre un peu plus lemoné pour cette semaine !

Aussidagility : Ca leur a donné une bonne leçon ! Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

* * *

**B****ella POV**

- Calmons-nous, calmons-nous. Je continuais d'arpenter la chambre en long, en large et en travers.

- Arrête de bouger, tu me donnes le tournis, se plaignit mon mari.

- Oh, désolé, on a bu comme des trous qu'il y a un sac plein de sex-toy qui nous attend à l'accueil, comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? J'ose même pas appeler pour commander un café, tu imagines ?

- C'est pas la mort, des centaines de personnes l'ont déjà fait. Viens te recoucher, ou alors calme-moi car je vais pas tenir. Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur le matelas. Il caressa mon bras lentement pour tenter de me calmer. C'est pas un drame, plein de gens font ça, on n'a pas a avoir honte d'avoir une vie sexuelle active qu'on essaye de pimenter !

- Si tu n'as pas honte, tu n'as qu'à descendre à la réception récupérer tous les beaux petits joujoux qui nous attendent ! Et une tasse de café, ce serait pas du luxe non plus ! Il rabattu la couette brutalement et s'habilla avec ses vêtements de la veille pour descendre à la réception. Mortifiée, la seule chose que je pus faire, c'est d'aller à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me détendre. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, je pris un des peignoirs accrochés à la porte pour m'en vêtir et le rejoignis. Le sac était noir, sobre. Edward me tendit un gobelet énorme de café.

- On se décide à regarder ce qu'on a acheté ou pas ?

- Vas-y, j'ai trop honte. Il renversa le contenu du sac sur notre couche. Je contemplais la multitude d'emballage qui se déversa autour de nous. Je constatais qu'il y avait beaucoup de petits flacons, du genre huile de massage voire lubrifiants, mais rien de trop 'exotique', sauf pour trois objets : un énorme gode vert, un petit œuf blanc avec une télécommande et des boules des geishas.

- Ca va enfin de compte ! Commenta Edward. On a dépensé pour 60 euros en joujoux.

- Ça fait combien en dollars ?

- Un peu plus de 70. Il prit le petit œuf, lui aussi intrigué comme moi.

- Ça sert à quoi, ça ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est toi qui le mets, et c'est moi qui l'active à distance. Excitant n'est-ce pas ?

- Bof, moyennement. Rangeons ça, on verra ce qu'on en fera.

Je repartis à la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Bon, tout va bien, on aurait pu faire pire, mais on aurait pu faire mieux, en ne se saoulant pas comme des trous pour aller acheter des sex-toys. Espérons que les enfants ne tomberont pas dessus, enfin, surtout Anthony, sinon, on va l'achever ! Je laissais la salle de bain à Edward et plongeai ma main dans le sac et récupérais tout plein de petites fioles de massage. J'en sentis le gout. L'une avait l'odeur de la fraise, une autre de bonbon, et une à l'abricot. Je les rangeai dans le sac et passais mon bras autour de la taille d'Edward.

Je le suivis dans la rue et n'osais pas regarder le concierge qui avait réceptionné nos achats ce matin. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à l'exposition Dali qui se trouvait en centre-ville. Je regardais les peintures de cet artiste définitivement trop étrange pour moi, avec ses corps de femmes nues, ses formes abstraites… On acheta deux sandwichs et deux canettes de coca à un vendeur ambulant. On mangea sur un banc, en plein soleil. J'en profitais pour envoyer un message à mon fils ainé pour lui dire que nous allions bien, que nous avions un grand soleil et que nous en profitions pour eux. Il me répondit trois minutes plus tard.

C'est super ! Les jumeaux et moi, on est content pour vous ! Par contre, vous pouvez dire à mamy Maria de se calmer ? Quand elle a su que vous étiez partis, elle passe tous les jours nous apporter à manger et faire notre ménage.

* * *

- Mm, tu es définitivement le meilleur masseur du monde… Nue, allongée sur le dos, je profitais de ses douces mains sur ma peau senteur fraise. Il détendit mes nœuds de stress jusqu'au bas de mes fesses avant de remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir, étant dans un état proche du sommeil, mais je tentais de lutter. Je lui fis stopper son massage et le fis s'allonger à ma place.

Je versais une bonne rasade d'huile sur son dos et dans mes mains. Je les réchauffais et l'étalais sur toute la surface de son dos. Je remarquais quelque poils et fus tenter de les lui arracher, mais il m'en aurait voulu. Je me servis délicatement de mes ongles pour ajouter plus de vigueur à mon massage. Il dut apprécier car sa respiration se fit faible avant de se transformer en un léger ronflement. Je terminais mon massage, posais une couverture sur son corps nus et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je cédais moi aussi à Morphée m'appelant trop insistent.

Edward me secoua vers 21 heures pour le diner. On commence à s'habituer aux heures de diner en Espagne, c'est rarement après 22 heures. Ne voulant pas nous prendre la tête, nous décidâmes d'aller au restaurant de l'hôtel. J'eus un peu de mal à me préparer car mon mari ne pouvait s'empêcher de me tourner autour, voulant à tout prix un câlin rapide avant le repas.

- Après si tu veux, mais pas maintenant ! Où sont passés tes manières de gentleman ?

- Disparues, notamment quand je vois ce petit appareil… Il attrapa à nouveau le petit œuf tout en enlevant le plastique qu'il y avait autour. Allez, juste pour essayer, ça peut être marrant !

- T'es chiant, allez, fous-moi la paix ! Je partis dans la salle de bain et en tirais le verrou, le temps pour moi de passer une nouvelle couche de maquillage et d'ajouter un peu de rouge à lèvres. Je ressortis pour lui faire face. J'avais mis ma robe de la veille, sans les talons, juste avec mes ballerines. Il tenait toujours cet œuf.

- S'te plait ! On voulait bien pimenter notre vie sexuelle non ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

- Dans une salle de restau avec plein de pépés mémés ? Aide-moi à retrouver mon sac à main. Je me penchais pour voir s'il n'avait pas roulé sous le lit. Il me le tendit d'une main, avant de l'éloigner de moi.

- Ce que tu peux être énervant parfois. Je m'assis sur le lit, énervée. Dès que je fais ça, généralement, il arrête d'être énervant et devient tout mielleux avec moi. Mais bizarrement, pas cette fois.

- Ca peut être drôle. Et puis, on s'en fiche, les pépés et mémés, on les verra plus jamais de notre vie. Il fit pivoter ma tête pour m'embrasser. Je me perdis dans la douceur de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse allonger. Je le sentis remonter ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches, dévoilant mon dessous en dentelle blanche. Il le retira également et je sentis sa langue taquiner mes plis.

Le plaisir foudroya mon corps délicatement, sa langue et ses doigts pianotant en moi. Je sentis le plastique du jouet se coller contre mon entrée. Oh eh puis merde ! Il me poussa délicatement, mon excitation le fit coulisser un peu plus vite. Il prit la télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Il excita mes parois, tandis qu'Edward excitait mon clitoris. Ma jouissance me fit cambrer sur le matelas, mes mains tirant les cheveux de mon amant pour supporter le trop plein de sensation.

- On va diner ?

* * *

**Edward POV**

Le fait de savoir que mon épouse à côté de moi était nue sous sa robe avec un sex-toy implanté en elle n'aidait pas mon érection à descendre, loin de là ! Savoir que je pouvais la contrôler, et contrôler son plaisir n'était pas vraiment pour m'aider non plus ! Je la suivis jusqu'à la réception. Elle avait une démarche étrange, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça. Je tirais sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye face à moi.

Je la laissais commander pour nous deux, elle avait toujours meilleur gout que moi. Je sortis la télécommande que j'avais glissée dans ma poche et la posais sur mes genoux. Je trinquais avec elle à nouveau et attendis que notre entrée arrive. Elle allait croquer un bout de tomate quand j'activais l'objet vibrant. Elle se tendit directement et faillis s'étouffer. Je l'arrêtais de suite pour la laisser boire un peu d'eau.

Je ne refis pas joujou avec elle pendant le plat principal. J'attendis que le serveur ramène nos assiettes en cuisine pour la faire frémir, en sachant que nous devions retourner dans notre chambre dans moins de vingt minutes. J'appuyais sur le bouton on. Elle eut un sursaut et s'agrippa aux accoudoirs de sa chaise. Elle me lança un regard noir, mais pourtant plein de désir. J'appuyais sur le bouton + pour intensifier les vibrations. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, sa tête partit en arrière et elle eut du mal à ne pas tomber.

- Tu-tu veux que je jou-jouisse dans la sec-seconde ?

- C'est si bon que ça ? Mon pouce s'immobilisa au-dessus du bouton plus.

- Il titille mon point G, ça te suffit comme réponse pour te dire à quel point c'est bon ? Elle se cambra à nouveau et s'agrippa à la table.

- Donne-moi ta main. Elle eut du mal à la tendre. Elle s'y agrippa fortement de suite. J'ose la pousser dans ses retranchements ? J'appuyais sur le plus une ultime fois. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, et elle se contrôlait le plus possible pour ne pas venir.

Le serveur arriva avec nos deux coupes de glaces. Bella eut à peine le courage de lui dire merci. J'arrêtais de la torturer en appuyant sur le bouton off du jouet. Elle resta tendue comme une corde à linge.

- Arrête-le, je t'en supplie !

- Je viens de le faire il y a deux secondes. Elle me lança un regard effrayé. J'appuyais une nouvelle fois sur le bouton. Ca fait quelque chose ? Elle fit non de la tête.

- J'vais venir ! Merde merde merde ! Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et l'aidais à marcher. Si tout à l'heure, sa démarché était étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire de celle-ci !

Elle me broyait les os de la main, et, une chance, une cabine d'ascenseur se présenta directement à nous. Je l'aidais à y entrer. Les spasmes de plaisir hantèrent son corps. Je refermais de justesse les portes de l'ascenseur quand son orgasme éclata dans son corps. Je dus la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol de la cabine. Je dus la porter jusqu'à notre chambre, elle n'était même plus en état de marcher correctement.

- RETIRE-MOI CE MAUDIT TRUC ! Cria-t-elle quand nous passâmes la porte. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et attrapais du bout des doigts l'objet infernal. Son plaisir dégoulinant m'empêchait d'avoir une prise correcte sur l'engin. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour l'attraper. Elle s'écroula sur le lit.

- Parle-moi une nouvelle fois de remettre du piment dans notre vie sexuelle, et je te jure que je te mets ça dans tes miches, c'est bien clair ? J'arrachais les piles du jouet qui arrêta instantanément de ronronner.

* * *

Je me trouvais dans un état comateux, entre le réveil et le sommeil. J'aurais bien volontiers replongé dans ce dernier état quand je sentis qu'on m'écartait les jambes. Je ne bougeai pas. Mon unique vêtement de nuit disparut. Je fis à peine pivoter ma tête pour me rendre compte que Bella n'était pas là. Mmh, je crois que j'ai compris son intention.

Je sentis sa bouche m'engloutir d'un seul coup. Wow, calme ! Elle donna un rythme très vigoureux à son plaisir buccal. Ma main se plaça sur ses cheveux, suivant le mouvement sans jamais la forcer. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Je sentis que j'allais venir, tout mon être se tendit… Quand elle retira sa bouche. Je rabattus ma couette. Elle darda légèrement sa langue et fis des arabesques sur toute la peau sensible de mon gland.

- Bella, je vois où tu veux en venir… Mais c'est putain, pas le moment !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. J'ai souffert de plaisir dans ce restaurant pendant près de vingt minutes, et je vais faire durer ta petite gâterie durant exactement 20 minutes. Mes mains se retirèrent de ses cheveux pour attraper le drap sous moi.

- Pas comme… ça ! J't'en prie ! Elle recommença à me sucer tout en pinçant mes testicules.

Je morflais pendant encore 15 minutes, subissant les assauts de sa main, de sa bouche, parfois les deux ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'empale sur moi et me donne la permission de jouir. Il me fallut près de cinq minutes pour reprendre une respiration correcte.

On ne sortit pas de la journée, préférant faire des folies innommables de nos corps, utilisant chaque flacon d'huile de massages et se servant des deux autres joujoux inutilisés.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je n'attendis pas qu'Edward se gare correctement pour sortir de la voiture. Nos trois enfants nous attendaient sur le perron. Je me jetais à leur cous et tentais d'étirer mes bras au possible pour les serrer tous les trois ensemble.

- Vous nous avez vraiment trop manqués ! Je les lâchais tous les trois pour les prendre séparément. Je fis claquer deux baisers sur chacune de leurs joues.

- Vous aussi, vous nous êtes manqués ! Commenta Aurélie quand je la serrais dans mes bras.

- Vous avez nourris les chiens ? Vous n'avez pas fait exploser la maison ? Je faufilais mon regard entre mes deux fils pour voir l'intérieur de la maison. Bon, ok, les mus tiennent debout, et ça a l'air d'être propre.

- Oui, on a fait une soirée dans le garage avec nos amis ! Je lançais un regard noir à mon ainé. Hey, tu nous y as autorisés !

- C'est vrai, je vous en veux pas. Je lui fis son câlin et aidais Edward à tirer la valise à l'intérieur. Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez nous. Vous nous avez préparés un en-cas pour le diner ? J'suis crevée, et j'vais pas me mettre la tête dans les gamelles maintenant. Ils se lancèrent un regard tous les trois.

- On vient de commander de la nourriture chinoise, elle ne devrait pas tarder à être livrée. Vous allez tout nous raconter ? On se lança un regard avec Edward. Je fus la première à avoir un sourire en coin.

- Oui, absolument tout !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre consacré à Elliott avant l'épilogue !

Bisous ^^


	48. Chapter 48

Hello ! Me voila à l'heure !

Aussidagility : Ils vont simplement omettre deux-trois petits détails de rien du tout ! ^^ Merci pour ta review =)

* * *

**Elliott POV**

Je câlinais ma petite amie sur le canapé dans notre appartement de Seattle quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Je n'y fis pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse en appuyant sur mon crane.

- On les rappellera, et si c'est vraiment important, ils laisseront un message. Mes mains repartirent vers la fermeture de son pantacourt. Elle les retira pour le refermer et pointa le téléphone du doigt. Je grognais et me levais.

- Allo ? Je tentais d'être le plus calme possible.

- Ben c'est que tu en mets du temps pour répondre ! Me fit remarquer ma mère.

- Désolé, j'étais à la salle de bain, je viens juste d'entendre le téléphone.

- Vous venez déjeuner demain à la maison ? Je vais souffler mes 46 bougies, bon, avec de l'avance, mais les jumeaux ont pu revenir à temps, on aimerait faire un grand repas de famille. Tes tantes et tes grands-mères vont venir pour le gouter. Et puis, ce serait l'occasion de commencer à organiser votre mariage.

- On s'en sort très bien pour l'organisation, Jane tient ça d'une main de maitre. Ma fiancée se leva et vint se coller contre moi.

- On aimerait vraiment vous revoir, venez ! Je mis une main sur le téléphone pour ne pas que ma mère nous entende. Je lui proposais de venir déjeuner chez moi demain. Elle hocha la tête.

- Ok, on va essayer de ne pas être en retard cette fois.

- Tu seras en retard comme toujours, ça, on commence à s'y faire. Allez, à demain ! Elle raccrocha la première. Je posais le combiné sur le socle et regardais ma future femme.

- Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Mal, car on ne l'a pas prévenu avant, mais elle va sauter de joie. Elle va vite s'y faire.

- Elle a intérêt, elle n'a que quatre mois pour comprendre qu'elle va être grand-mère. Je m'agenouillais face à elle et soulevais son tee-shirt. Je collais ma joue contre son ventre rebondi pour espérer entendre un signe de vie de ma future fille.

* * *

- Tu es prête ? Lui demandai-je en serrant le frein à main de la voiture.

- Bien sûr ! Elle me fit un sourire. Je sortis de l'habitacle et récupérais le gâteau que j'avais acheté sur la route avec le bouquet de fleurs. Jane attrapa le cadeau. Je voyais mes parents avec mes frères, sœurs et leurs compagnons autour de la table familiale, face à la baie vitrée.

Ce fut Anthony qui me vit le premier et qui fit signe à ma mère. Elle apparut sur le perron moins de trois secondes. Elle eut un blocage pendant un petit moment en regardant le ventre rond de sa belle-fille qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Je passais le bras qui ne tenait pas le gâteau autour de sa taille et franchit les derniers mètres jusqu'à ma maison d'enfance.

Elle s'enroula autour du cou de Jane dans un premier temps, et je crois bien l'avoir entendu renifler bruyamment. Ma mère a toujours été très proche de Jane, et elle le lui rend bien. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je les entends papoter dans mon dos quand on vient passer les vacances ici. Elles se lâchèrent délicatement. Je retirais mon bras des reins de ma petite amie et m'attendait à recevoir une étreinte. Elle me frappa le haut du crane avant.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir caché un truc aussi énorme ! Je vis Jane se faufiler dans la pièce pour faire comprendre à toute la famille pourquoi ma mère était dans tous ses états.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! On envisage de te nommer marraine en plus.

- On verra, on verra.

Elle me lâcha et chercha un mouchoir dans ses poches. J'en sortis un de ma veste et le lui tendis pour qu'elle s'essuie les yeux. Je lui tendis les fleurs et le gâteau pour qu'elle aille les mettre dans un vase et rejoignis ma famille. Ce fut mon père qui s'approcha de moi en premier pour me mettre un autre coup au crane.

- Papy à quarante-cinq ans… tu me vieillis vite quand même ! Mais je devrais m'y faire quand même. Il s'approcha de moi, se pencha et me fit une étreinte. Je restais sous le choc pendant de longues secondes. Mon père ne fait jamais d'étreinte, sauf à ma mère et à ma sœur. Il est très proche de nous, il est à notre écoute, il nous conseille. Mais nous, les garçons, il nous met un coup sur l'épaule pour nous féliciter.

* * *

- Bon, on arrose ça ? Ma mère tenait une bouteille de champagne dans la main.

- Vous envisagez pas de vous réinstaller ici, à Forks voire Port Angeles ? Me demanda ma mère. Même si elle ne nous le dit pas, nous, Auré, Antho et moi, on sait qu'elle vit très mal le fait de vivre sans nous depuis bientôt deux ans. On en parle quand on se croise tous les trois sur MSN. A tour de rôle, on essaye de l'appeler au moins toutes les semaines.

- On en parlait à une époque, répliqua ma fiancée. Mais les prix de l'immobilier sont chers, et, si on déménage, c'est pas pour retourner dans un appartement. Surtout pour notre bébé. Elle caressa son ventre sous sa robe. Mais j'aimerais vivre ici. L'air y est pur.

- Et le travail ? Répliquai-je à mon tour.

- Je peux très bien te faire embaucher comme prof d'histoire ici, tu le sais. Et, pour de la comptabilité, il doit surement y avoir une place dans une entreprise locale, proposa mon père.

- Le voisin vend sa maison, c'est pour ça que je vous le proposais. Ma mère eut un sourire en coin.

- Dunter ? Je fis pivoter mon cou. Je les adorais, nos voisins. La femme faisait toujours des gâteaux succulents dont l'odeur venait me titiller quand j'ouvrais les fenêtres de ma chambre. Plus d'une fois elle venait m'apporter des parts de tarte par-dessus le grillage, au nez de mes parents. Ce que j'ai pu m'empiffrer…

- Oui, les enfants se sont rendu compte que leur père commençait à perdre la mémoire. Il va aller vivre chez sa fille et il la vend. Elle est plus petite que la nôtre, il y a que trois chambres et il n'y a pas de garage, mais le terrain est grand, vous pouvez faire construire.

- Eh, temporise m'man. Il faut qu'on en parle tous les deux, qu'on la visite, qu'on regarde si on a les moyens ou si on va s'endetter sur vingt ans…

- Oui, c'était juste une idée comme ça. Elle touilla ses légumes du bout de la fourchette pour se donner une contenance.

Je l'aidais à débarrasser nos assiettes et la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Je sortis mon gâteau du frigo et le posais sur le plat. Elle sortit un couteau pour le diviser en plusieurs parts.

- T'es vexée, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Passe-moi les assiettes qui sont à coté de toi.

- M'man, pour cacher tes émotions, tu repasseras d'accord ? On va en parler avec Jane, on va en parler sérieusement, mais on n'est pas sûr que ça se fasse. Je lui embrassais la joue. Elle eut un sourire en tournant la tête vers moi. Tiens, je vais te montrer une photo de ta future petite fi… Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Eh merde…

- C'est merveilleux ! Papa d'une future petite fille !

- On voulait garder la surprise jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais… Bon, regarde l'échographie. J'attrapais mon portefeuille situé dans ma poche arrière et dégageais la photo que j'ai dus regarder des millions de fois d'un petit fœtus recroquevillé dans le ventre de sa mère. Ma mère l'attrapa du bout des doigts, tel un sésame, et le regarda à travers la lumière de la fenêtre. Sa tête est là… Et ses pieds sont comme ça. Elle est en pleine santé.

* * *

- Non non non non non ! Vous ne prenez pas la route à cette heure-ci pour rentrer à Seattle ! Toi, tu as bus, et toi, tu es enceinte ! Si vous avez un accident maintenant, je veux pas passer les prochains jours à l'hôpital, c'est clair ! Vous restez dormir ici ! Anthony ou ton père peuvent te prêter un pantalon pour dormir, et je dois avoir des vieux pyjamas de grossesse au grenier à te donner.

- Ne sors pas tout pour moi ! S'énerva ma fiancée. Bon, vu qu'elle est partante, je crois qu'on va rester dormir ici pour prendre la route dans la journée de demain.

Je nous fis rentrer à l'intérieur et posais mes clefs de voiture sur le meuble de l'entrée. J'allais dans ma vieille chambre d'ado et dépliais mon canapé pour qu'il se transforme en lit. A ma grande surprise, des draps propres recouvraient le matelas. Oh, ma petite maman aurait-elle anticipé quelque chose ? J'attrapais deux oreillers dans l'armoire et allais chiper un pantalon de pyjama à mon frère pour dormir. J'attendis que ma fiancée revienne pour me coucher à ses côtés dans notre lit.

- Ta mère m'a dit que c'était son pyjama de grossesse préféré quand elle te portait.

- Il te va à merveille en tout cas. Je lui attrapais la main pour qu'elle s'allonge à mes côtés.

- Tu sais, la maison voisine dont a parlé ta mère… J'ai envie d'aller la visiter. Juste la visiter. Après si tu veux, on décidera de l'acheter ou pas.

- Une visite n'engage à rien. Puis, si tu es sure de retrouver un job ici, je suis d'accord. Je lui embrassais délicatement les lèvres avant de glisser jusqu'à son ventre pour souhaiter bonne nuit à notre fille.

**Bella POV**

- Grands-parents. On va être grands-parents dans quatre mois. Je dus le prononcer à haute voix pour le réaliser pleinement, car c'est pas facile à comprendre tout de même !

- Ta mère avait le même âge quand on lui a annoncé la grossesse d'Elliott, temporisa Edward. Puis, c'est pas dramatique, au contraire !

- Je suis heureuse, c'est pas le souci. C'est juste que j'ai du mal.

- Ahlala, les années passent… Se moqua mon mari. Je lui frappais le bras pour me venger. Tu sais, j'ai moyennement apprécié le fait que tu les accules au sujet de la maison à vendre. J'ai eu l'impression que tu les obligeais à les faire déménager ici.

- J'évoquais juste une possibilité, c'est à eux de choisir ! Je ne vais pas les mettre de force dans une maison dont ils ne veulent pas. Mais j'aimerais qu'ils reviennent vivre par ici. S'ils veulent l'acheter, et je dis bien si, est-ce qu'on a les moyens financiers de les aider pour qu'ils ne soient pas endettés sur plusieurs années.

- On peut, si on pioche dans l'argent qu'on a économisé pour les études des enfants. Ça peut monter aux alentours de… 20 voire 25 000 dollars. Faut regarder dans le compte. Je m'enroulais autour de lui et éteignis la lumière.

* * *

Allez, je vais voir ou pas ? Non, ça ferrait trop maman acariâtre qui espionne ses enfants à travers la haie… En plus, on voit vachement à travers cette maudite haie ! Non, je vais me contenter sagement de remuer mes légumes…

Finalement, ils ont pris la décision de s'installer ici d'ici cet été ! Ils en ont parlés, ils ont cherchés un job, et ils ont trouvés, donc… Bon, je crois qu'il est inutile de dire que je suis au comble de la joie ! Mon fils et ma belle-fille revienne habiter dans la région, et je vais pouvoir voir ma petite-fille autant de fois que je le souhaite ! Maintenant, j'arrive à comprendre l'enthousiasme de Maria quand nous sommes revenus ici.

Par la fenêtre, je les vis sortir par la porte d'entrée et serrer la main de l'agent immobilier. Bon ou mauvais signe ? J'attendis qu'il rentre pour le savoir. Je mis la cafetière en route et sortis deux tasses sur le bar. Ils prirent les deux tabourets et me regardèrent. Bon, c'est à moi de parler visiblement !

- Alors cette maison ? Elle vous plait ?

- Elle est parfaite. Répliqua Jane. A taille humaine, avec la cuisine équipée que l'agent laisse dedans. Trois chambres, un salon un peu plus petit que celui-ci, et seulement une salle de bain. Elle sourit.

- Mais elle est trop chère. Termina mon fils. C'est vrai, ce serait super de pouvoir s'acheter cette maison ! Je connais déjà le quartier, vous êtes a côté si besoin, les parents de Jane vivent à moins de cinq minutes… Ce serait génial !

- Trop chère de combien ?

- Après négociation, il est prêt à nous la laisser pour 150 000. Si on achète cette maison, ce sont toutes nos économies et l'argent qu'on a économisé depuis plusieurs mois pour le bébé qui part en fumée. Donc, autant être raisonnable et prendre un appart, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Jane et glissa sa main sur son ventre.

* * *

- Ils vont te détester, commenta Edward.

- Ils vont nous adorer plutôt ! J'ai eu une superbe idée, reconnais-le.

- Superbe et totalement folle. Les connaissant, ils vont vouloir rembourser tout le monde au dollar près, avec intérêt.

- Ils font ça, je les tue, c'est clair ! Allez, aides-moi !

L'idée totalement folle que j'ai eu, enfin, selon Edward, c'est, avec l'aide de toute la famille, de leur acheter la maison. Oui oui, celle trop chère pour eux dont ils avaient envie. J'ai appelé tout le monde, et leur ai demandé de se joindre à moi pour leur cadeau de mariage (Bon, en échange, ils n'auront rien d'autre). J'ai monté le projet avec la mère de Jane, ravie de voir la maison de leur rêve. Avec eux, on a payé la moitié de la somme. Mais tout le monde, c'est-à-dire les grands parents, les oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines, frères et sœurs ont participés (chacun à sa portée, bien entendu). Résultat, on a récolté les 150 000 dollars nécessaires, et on a payé cette baraque à notre fils.

Je terminais de préparer les petits fours pour la réception de ce soir. Réception qui aurait dut avoir lieu dans une salle des fêtes immense car ils auraient dut se marier aujourd'hui, mais Jane est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Tous les invités sont ici, je n'attends plus que les tourtereaux que la mère de Jane a trainé dans les magasins toute la journée sous prétexte de vouloir acheter des vêtements pour le bébé.

Je vis leur voiture arriver et sortis dehors pour les accueillir, avec toute la famille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Elliott.

- Surprise ! Réunion de famille pour remplacer votre mariage ! Ils contemplèrent tout le monde, l'air ahuri. Wow, c'est une si grande surprise que ça ?

Ils prirent au moins une grosse demi-heure pour venir saluer tout le monde et échanger quelques mots avec chacun. Je fis signe à toute la famille de venir se regrouper dos à la haie séparant notre maison de la future maison de nos enfants. Ils restèrent face à nous et attendirent. Ce fut moi qui pris la parole en première.

- Bon, on va quand même vous offrir votre cadeau de mariage en avance. Mais vous aurez que ça en guise de cadeau, c'est clair ? Ils hochèrent la tête et se regardèrent étrangement. On se décala pour que la maison entre dans leur champ de vision. Edward activa l'éclairage de la maison des voisins et sortis discrètement par l'arrière pour me rejoindre.

On se retourna tous vers le couple qui se tenait sur la pelouse. Elliott avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne parlait pas, tout comme Jane, une main sur ventre.

- Je… Commença Elliott.

- J'ai perdu les eaux ! La coupa Jane.

* * *

Dernier chapitre, la semaine prochaine, c'est l'épilogue, qui ne concernera pas simplement Elliott.

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^

PS. J'ai mis en ligne le prologue de ma nouvelle FF. Allez y jeter un œil !


	49. Epilogue

Hello ! Dernier update pour cette histoire… A moi aussi, ça va me faire bizarre !

Aussidagility : Elle avait aussi envie de voir la maison en même temps que ses parents. Merci pour ta review ^^

Chahinez : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette FF d ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je nettoyais le sol de la cuisine quand je vis Jane entrer en trompe sur la pelouse pour tambouriner à ma fenêtre. Je posais la serpillère dans un coin et lui ouvris.

- Bella, il faut que tu me rendes un énorme service ! J'ai plus de lait en poudre, Elliott rentre dans trois heures et Héloïse va finir sa sieste dans une demi-heure. Tu peux me la garder le temps que je fonce au magasin acheter du lait ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu me laisses finir mon ménage, j'en ai pour deux minutes, et j'arrive, d'accord ?

- Je t'adore, t'es génial ! Elle repartit en courant chez elle pour se préparer. Je terminais de nettoyer le sol, laissais un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour avertir Edward et partis chez mon fils et ma belle-fille. Je m'installais sur leur canapé, vérifiais que le baby-phone marchait et attendis qu'elle parte.

Notre petite fille est née le mois dernier, Héloïse Cullen. Ils se sont installés dans leur toute nouvelle maison à leur retour de la maternité, et la seule chose que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas encore installés ! Leur salon était à moitié aménagé, seuls les meubles les plus importants étaient là. Une tonne de cartons attendaient dans en coin qu'on les déballe. La seule pièce vraiment finie, c'est la chambre de leur fille. Le reste…

J'attrapais le balai pour nettoyer le carrelage de la pièce principale, encore en chantier, quand un cri résonna dans l'appareil. Je me levais pour aller chercher leur fille et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ben alors ma petite puce, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! C'est mamy, ne t'en fais pas. Maman, elle est partie t'acheter à manger, elle va revenir. Je la berçais dans mes bras et la ramenais dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé et la berçais délicatement. Elle essaya de rester éveillée, mais craqua au bout de cinq minutes. Je n'eus pas le courage d'aller la reposer dans son berceau. Je préférais la maintenir contre moi.

- Je te revois encore il y a vingt ans. J'eus un sursaut et relevais les yeux. Mon mari se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je te revois la nuit, fatiguée, des cernes autour des yeux, mais heureuse comme jamais de bercer notre fils en larmes, de le rassurer, de le calmer pour qu'il s'endorme. Je te revois encore faire ça.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas notre fille, mais notre petite-fille.

- Je sais, mais je trouve ça toujours autant merveilleux de voir la douceur qui t'habite encore. Il se rapprocha et s'assis à côté de moi. Il caressa délicatement la joue du bébé tout en contemplant son corps et son esprit paisible dans le sommeil. Il taquina son nez. Elle le retroussa dans un mouvement adorable.

- Fous-lui la paix ! J'embrassais son front pour l'apaiser.

- Je dois rentrer de toute façon, un boulot qui ne peut pas attendre. Il embrassa mon front et celui de sa petite fille. Je voulais juste te voir pour avoir du courage. Allez ma pupuce, reste au pays des rêves. Il se leva du canapé et repartis vers notre maison. Je continuais de la porter dans mes bras et attendis que Jane revienne. Ce fut Elliott qui la devança.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je surveille ta petite puce, Jane devait faire des courses. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Elle m'a dit que tu ne rentrerais pas avant six heures ?

- J'ai réussi à me libérer plus tôt. Ma petite fille s'agita dans mes bras. Mon fils s'assit à côté de moi. Je lui confiais sa fille et sentis l'immense vide dans le creux de mes bras.

- Ben ma petite chérie, tu as bien dormi dans les bras de mamie ? C'est vrai que c'est confortable les bras de mamie. Elle eut un bâillement tout en émergeant du sommeil.

- Je vais te laisser, maintenant que tu es là, ta femme ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Je me levais de leur canapé et les laissais dans leur bulle d'amour pour rejoindre ma propre bulle. Edward était assis à la cuisine, face à son ordinateur portable. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il regardait des vieilles images de nous deux avec nos enfants.

- C'était ça, le truc urgent que tu avais à faire ? Dis-je en souriant.

- Désolé, un petit élan de nostalgie. Il ferma le navigateur et me fis m'assoir sur ces cuisses.

- Finalement, je suis contente d'être grand-mère. On a un nouveau bébé dont on doit s'occuper, mais pas à plein temps, et surtout pas la nuit. On va profiter d'elle, de toutes ses bêtises, sans avoir à faire la loi.

- Tu es une mamie formidable. Jeune, belle douce, adorable… Une vraie mamie gâteau !

- Et toi un vrai papi gaga ! J'embrassais ses lèvres et me calais contre lui, profitant de la vie, de la douceur qu'elle nous propose, et de la chaleur de sa peau.

* * *

**POV Externe.**

Elliott et Jane se marièrent six mois après la naissance de leur fille. Ils louèrent un chalet pendant deux jours pour leur lune de miel. Pendant ce temps-là, c'est Bella, folle de joie, qui s'occupa de leur petite fille. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, mais en fut néanmoins très heureuse. Edward passa les deux jours à câliner la petite, qui adorait quand quelqu'un la portait dans ses bras. Elliott et Jane eurent un petit garçon, du nom de Colin, cinq ans après Héloïse.

Aurélie et Félix revinrent habiter à Forks à la fin de leur étude. La fille d'Edward et Bella fut infirmière à l'hôpital, et Félix, mécanicien. Ils eurent deux enfants, deux petites filles, du nom de Rachel et Eva. Edward conduisit sa fille à l'autel pour qu'elle épouse Félix un an après leur retour à Forks.

Le seul qui ne retourna pas habiter dans l'état de Washington fut Anthony. Il resta vivre à New-York, vu qu'il était devenu le plus jeune chef d'orchestre de tous les temps du Métropolitain New-York (n/a : orchestre de NY) Il se maria avec Kate et lui fis quatre enfants, trois garçons et une fille. Dès que le Métropolitain New-York se déplaçait à Seattle, toute la famille d'Anthony réservait des places au premier rang pour profiter du génie musical de leur fils ou de leur frère.

Edward et Bella profitèrent de leur vie de couple et de leurs petits-enfants. Tous les samedis sans exceptions, Aurélie et Elliott déposèrent leurs enfants chez leurs parents pour qu'ils puissent s'en occuper. Edward jouait souvent au foot ou au basket avec Colin, et Bella coiffait les cheveux de ses petites filles, leur faisaient des tresses ou des couettes. Ils adoraient venir chez leurs grands-parents, car Bella leur faisaient toujours des crêpes ou des gaufres pour le gouter et cachaient des sachets de bonbons dans leurs poches pour ne pas que leur parents les trouvent.

Les petits enfants comblaient de bonheur Edward et Bella, Edward ayant retrouvé avec joie le plaisir de les filmer dans les grands moments de la vie… Alors qu'ils avaient horreur de ça !

* * *

Une très très longue aventure s'acheve, elle a commencé en 2010 avec Partir pour revenir, et elle se termine aujourd'hui avec Ne plus jamais partir. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir laissé des commentaires pour me faire part de vos impressions tout au long des publications. Je vous ai toutes citées, je n'ai oublié personne il me semble, sauf oubli involontaire, mais faites le moi savoir !

Lily-Rose-Bella, Gwen99, pierard85, twilight0507, Jackye, olivia59350, oliveronica cullen massen, twilight-I-love-you, LuneBlanche, lena -lna933, calimero59, brune59, Justine, Bellaandedwardamour, lia3011, doudounord2, Tinga Bella, camryn48re, edwardbellaamour, sarou21, Clairouille59, aussidagility, Titie, Missleez, mimi la souris, ousna, Sam's Masen, Krine69, LuneBlanche, dilyhoha, IsabellaMasenCullen, miiss88, coco-des-iles, lapiaf8, twlight-poison, fan-par-hasard21, Butterfly971, lagourande45, liloupovitch, birginie, laccro, stephh92, lagourmande45, lyllou42, larsand, CaroolineF13, littleangelordevil93, Habswifes, azertyazerty, licou-val, celine2011, anna-cool, amlove, Fandetwilight, Cricrou86, Grazie, tempelizabella, wmomo, magali, Bina1996, Mamanlily, julye, mayou98, Blundering, lisouarras, guest, misslaccro, JulieintheHeaven, mystinne47, canada02, nanie057, Lizzie972, sarinette60, grigrise, chahinez,

Voila. Bon, je vais définitivement abandonner Edward et Bella avec leurs petits enfants ! Je n'arrete pas la FF, je vous rassure, j'ai d'autres projets que je vais mettre par écrit sous peu.

Merci pour votre soutien, et à très vite j'espere sur une autre FF !

Bisous.


End file.
